Transformers Slash
by D.vatheGamer
Summary: Relaciones entre mechs. One-Shots y pequeños relatos. Parejas bizarras, R4nd0M, incesto, malas combinaciones, tríos, tentacle rape, violaciones, etcétera. ¿Te animas a leerlas? Peticiones y actualizamos cada fin de semana.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y otras porquerías que sé que te encanta leer. ¿Por qué más quieres leer esto?**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Estaba en medio de una batalla, debía concentrarse, no debía hacerles caso a los estúpidos sentimientos, pero... realmente le necesitaba, lo quería con él, mandaría al Infierno a cualquier Autobot que intentará arruinar sus planes.

Si lo quería con él, debía simular su muerte, necesitaba una distracción. Una batalla. Un disparo. No iba a perder el tiempo, su procesador sólo daba una respuesta. Y si no era ahora, **nunca** iba a ser el momento.

El cybertroniano de blindaje gris apuntaba hacia su enemigo; Optimus Prime.

El mech azul y escarlata estaba levantándose del suelo, no lo vio venir, otro disparo impacto en su cuerpo, haciendo que el titán volviera a caer.

–¡Optimus! –se escuchó a otro mech gritar.

El Prime giro su cabeza para ver como el explorador amarillo corría entre una lluvia de láser y humo, sonrió al ver al pequeño Autobot; pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo.

–Prime.

Esa voz, esa voz que es capaz de hacer que Bots veteranos tiemblen de miedo, pero también esa voz hacía que el líder de los Autobots perdiera cordura y quisiera recargar en los fuertes brazos del tiránico Decepticon.

–Por fin Optimus –el Decepticon lo tomo del brazo, levantándolo.

–Me-Megatron -tosió energon–. T-tú... nunca dominarás Cybertron.

–Ya verás, ya verás Optimus –dijo Megatron haciendo una señal al subordinado más grande de sus filas.

Astrotrain llegó en su forma aérea, abriendo la compuerta dejando entrar al mech plateado.

Por su parte Megatron sonrió al ver a Optimus que caía en su modo de apagado de emergencia, el joven Autobot había perdido bastante energon.

Optimus perdió la conciencia después de ver al Decepticon sonreír.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo recargando, pero cuando encendió sus ópticos se encontró en lo que parecía una habitación.

–Veo que ya despertaste –escucho la voz del tirano.

Optimus miro al líder Decepticon con odio, iba salir de la litera en donde estaba, pero unas cadenas se lo impidieron-

–Ah-ha... –Megatron rio entre dientes–. Todavía estas lastimado, aún no puedes levantarte.

–Nunca obtendrás la matriz de liderazgo –sentenció el joven Bot.

–¡Oh! Pero yo no deseo eso... no aún –el mech gris se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

–¿Qué? –Optimus se tensó al ver tan cerca de Megatron.

–Sí, yo no busco otra cosa más que tú cuerpo –tomó a Optimus de la máscara de combate.

–S-Suéltame no, déjame -susurro el Bot con miedo–. ¡Aléjate!

–Así me gusta, súplica por piedad Autobot –Megatron rió con fuerza, parecía un demente.

El tirano subió a la cama de recarga, quitándole las cadenas a Optimus.

–N-no –gimió el Autobot al sentir uno de los servos de Megatron en su equipo de interfaz.

–Sigue rogando, Prime –palpo entre la blanca armadura de su contrario–. Quiero escucharte pedir piedad, sabías que Sentinel se negó y, bueno... supongo que ya sabes cómo acabo todo.

Megatron volvió a reír como loco, Prime gimió en respuesta, sentía como la tapa de su válvula empezaba a calentarse.

–¡Ah, Primus! -gimió Optimus al sentir la lengua húmeda del Decepticon sobre los cables de su cuello- ¡Nhg! ¡Aah! Y-ya, suéltame.

–Jamás mi _querido,_ Autobot, apenas empieza el castigo –el mech gris tomó uno de los servos del Prime y los condujo hasta su propio chapado negro–. Puedes divertirte si lo deseas, Prime.

Optimus se sonrojo, había soñado muchas veces con Megatron y él... pero simplemente Optimus no se creía lo que pasaba.

–Abre –susurro el líder Decepticon–. Ahora...

Optimus tomó control de su procesador, dándole un empujón al temible Decepticon.  
Una cosa es **querer** y otra es **amar**.

Megatron solo **quiere** interfaz, solo por diversión y placer; para satisfacer sus deseos más bárbaros, para que hacer el orgullo del Autobot caiga hasta los suelos.

Optimus lo **ama** , la matriz de liderazgo pulsaba con fuerza, reconocía el odio y la furia del Decepticon y deseaba fundirse en los deseos más íntimos de los dos cybertronianos.

–Ámame –susurro Prime–. Hazlo, Primus me da la orden de amar y no asesinarte, lo que haré será en contra de mi facción, tú estás haciendo algo que nos perjudica a los dos.

Optimus se escuchaba seguro de sí mismo, el miedo y el odio habían quedado atrás. Orion Pax, víctima de ataques Decepticon y muerto por mano de Megatron había quedado atrás junto con los temores y la impotencia.

 **[Aquí solo esta Optimus Prime, Orion Pax no está, el miedoso cargador de barcos. Él se fue. Optimus Prime valiente líder Autobot... sí, eso soy yo.]**

Megatron se quedó paralizado, nunca había visto nada como lo que vio en ese momento.

Optimus había retirado su máscara de combate, más de la mitad de su rostro estaba al descubierto, la superficie era de un metal gris, pulido y hermoso, el líder Autobot era toda una maravilla.

–Megatron –continuo el líder Autobot–. Me estoy entregando a ti para dar paz a tu núcleo, Primus me ha dado esa misión, tómame. –pidió Optimus sonriendo.

–Prime... ¿Qué chatarra dices? –el mech gris estaba confundido–. ¡Bah! Yo solo quería tener interfaz, no tus estúpidos discursos de paz y esas cosas de dej...

Un beso silencio los labios del Decepticon, Optimus beso a Megatron con ternura, su primer beso no había sido planeado así, pero debía conformarse.

En cuanto a Megatron, tomó el control del beso, besando con intensidad al Bot, el tirano no era nada cariñoso, introdujo su glosa en la boca del Prime, mientras los dos se fundían en el beso, el Decepticon con sus servos apegaba a Optimus contra él.

–Prime –fue la única palabra que pronuncio cuando rompió el beso, el líder Autobot sentía la el energon subir a su rostro.

Optimus intento hablar, pero Megatron ya se había adelantado, atrapando sus labios en un feroz beso, acariciando la tapa de la zona interfaz.

–Si tanto deseas entregarte Prime –no iba a esperar más–. Abre, y que sea rápido –ordenó el Decepticon.

A regañadientes el Autobot abrió su chapado, dejando al mecanismo gris sorprendido.

–¡Grah! –al momento de abrir sus paneles, Optimus dejó caer lubricantes, manchando la cama de recarga.

El tirano no dijo nada, solamente desvió la mirada al cable azulado con detalles escarlatas fosforescentes –se veía tan deliciosa la forma en la que las gotas de lubricante se deslizaban por el cable del Autobot, al igual que esa válvula que podría apostar que era más que virgen, nadie toca al comandante–, esa mirada hacia que Prime se avergonzara de sí mismo, aun no comprendía de donde salía tanto lubricante ¿de verdad Megatron lo excitaba? Fueron unas caricias y algunos besos, aun no creía que todo eso hubiera salido de su válvula.

–Me parece que tienes un problema ahí abajo –Megatron señaló el cable erecto del Autobot.

–No Megatron ¿Que estás ...?! ¡Ahh! –gimió Prime apagando los ópticos.

Megatron masajeaba el cable de su contrario, mientras que Optimus se arqueaba contra el Decepticon y arañaba el blindaje del tirano.

El mech gris empujó al Prime hacia atrás.

Optimus estaba acostado y se veía de una forma que Megatron jamás admitiría.

–Quédate quieto –ordenó el Decepticon.

Optimus no respondió, en ese momento tenía pánico y placer. Ya no sabía que pensar de él y Megatron.

El cybertroniano mayor tomó con cuidado el cable del Autobot, lo miró por algunos nano-clics para después sonreír y continuar su trabajo.

Para su primer acto de maldad; Megatron le dio una lenta lamida al cable del mech rojo y azul, el Autobot gemía y gritaba, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba. Mientras que el tirano repetía su acto de maldad.

Tan sólo había durado un mini-ciclo y medio las suaves lamidas del Decepticon contra Optimus, Megatron se había aburrido y en estos momentos tenía el cable de Optimus en su boca, chupándolo, movía rápido su procesador, quería que el Autobot tuviera una sobre carga.

–Ngh Ah~ Megatron ¡Aah! –gimió Optimus antes de venirse en la boca del tirano.

Megatron miró a Optimus a los ópticos, el brillo carmesí de Megatron intimidaba al Autobot, quería saber en qué pensaba el tirano, tal vez se arrepintió y lo iba a asesinar de una vez, ¿Quién podría saber los pensamientos del temible Decepticon?

–Te haré una pregunta –habló Megatron frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Eres virgen?

Optimus se sonrojo, se sentía tan idiota y avergonzado. ¿Qué acaso Megatron no?  
Ah, la respuesta era un rotundo " **no** ", obviamente Megatron no era un mech inocente ni mucho menos paciente para tener una relación estable –al menos eso pensaba Prime–, Optimus había recibido cantidad de declaraciones de amor por sus subordinados; pero nunca había interactuado con alguien.

–Por supuesto –Optimus se mordió el labio apagando sus ópticos, oh cuanto deseaba estar en la base Autobot con sus camaradas y los dulces humanos que se metían en problemas.

Megatron rió, mirando al Autobot con lujuria.

–Sabes, tu sí que vales la pena, Optimus Prime.

Optimus iba a replicar ante el comentario del temible Decepticon, pero un beso lo silencio.

Mientras los dos se besaban, Megatron aprovecho el momento y se posicionó entre las piernas del Autobot.

No espero más tiempo y penetró a Optimus con fuerza, a lo que el cybertroniano más joven gimió y grito como nunca.

–N-no... Megatron duele ¡Ah! –gimió el mech azul y rojo al borde del llanto.

El portador de la matriz se removía con dolor, se sentía como el mismo Infierno, hasta que sintió como el pico del señor de la destrucción era retirado.

–Esto no va a funcionar si rompo algo ahí adentro –con un dígito la estrecha válvula del Prime–. Intentemos otra cosa.

Se metió tres dígitos a la boca, llenándolos de fluidos bucales.

Claro que eso no es nada raro, eso no puede excitar a nadie; a menos que Megatron estuviese haciendo ruidos extraños y también lanzando unas miradas que hacían que el Prime deseara con fervor ponerse su máscara de combate.

Y qué decir de la vista, ver a un mech entre sus piernas –y no cualquier mech, estamos hablando de **Megatron** ¡El señor de la guerra! ¡El líder de los Decepticons! ¡El Bot mas despiadado de todos! Rebajándose a los deseos más primitivos como la interfaz física eso quería decir que de verdad Megatron quería estar dentro de Optimus– y haciendo tales acciones, de verdad el portador de la matriz deseaba que nunca terminara de lamer sus dígitos, en verdad era gratificante ver eso.

Los sacó de su boca, haciendo un leve ademan de que se relajara.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como Megatron lo penetraba con dos dígitos, aulló de dolor, esa no se la había esperado.

Haciendo –de nuevo– un ademan de que se relajara, el tirano movió e intento llegar lo más profundo que pudo con sus dígitos, pero la profundidad no fue mucha, pero estaba claro que fue la suficiente para hacer a Optimus gritar su designación y maldecir en lenguaje de los Primes, –cosa que hizo que Megatron soltara una risa jamás imagino que el Autobot fuera a decir una grosería o maldecir– el mech plateado hacia leves movimientos de tijeras o penetraciones. Antes de que Optimus se diera cuenta, ya había un tercer dígito invadiendo su válvula, moviéndose dentro suyo, no podía aguantar, el fluido bucal caía por la comisura de sus labios, esta mareado y desorientado.

Esa nueva sensación lo dejo así, era extraño, pero a la vez aceptaba gustoso el poder recibir aquellos tratos por parte de su contrario Decepticon.

–Megatron.

–¡Shh! Solo relájate, esto te va a gustar –Megatron tomó al Autobot de las caderas, claro que había intentado hacer que esto no doliera, pero aun así sentía la válvula del Autobot apretando su cable–. Sigues estando tan estrecho... Me gusta.

Optimus estaba sonrojado por las lujuriosas palabras del tirano Decepticon, aun así, Prime no dejo de gemir al sentir el enorme cable de Megatron chocando con sus paredes internas, a veces rápido, a veces lento, pero siempre con una terrible fuera que lo hacía experimentar grandes placeres.

–¡Ngh! ¡Megatron! ¡Ahh! ¡Más rápido! –su propio grito le sorprendió.

El líder Decepticon le obedeció, penetrando lo más rápido y más fuerte, ya no le importa nada más que el placer y la lujuria.

Mientras que el Prime gemía y gritaba por más, quería engañarse, quería sentirse amado por el tiránico mech que tenía enfrente. Quería demasiado a Megatron para detenerse a pensar que lo que estaban haciendo era una traición a ambos bandos.

–¡Nghh! ¡Megatron! –grito Optimus al momento de su sobrecarga.

El Decepticon culmino, llenando la válvula del Prime con sus lubricantes.

* * *

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, a decir verdad, el líder Autobot había conducido largas horas, para ser detenido sólo por su mismo cansancio.

–¡Optimus! –era Ratchet que gritaba por el comunicador–. ¿¡Dónde chatarra te metiste?!

–Estoy bien, aunque no se bien dónde estoy –confesó el líder Autobot–. ¿Cuántos ciclos llevo sin localizar?

–Tienes tres ciclos, veinticinco mini-ciclos y diez nano-ciclos fuera del radar, te buscamos casi por todo el mundo –se quejó el médico–. Nos mantuviste preocupados, hasta Ultra Magnus empezó a desesperarse cuando no te vio llegar –dijo el médico por el com-link.

–¿No sabes dónde me encuentro? –pregunto ignorando lo dicho por el médico.

–Déjame ver... –Ratchet se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio- ¡Estas en Europa, Prime! ¡Estas exactamente en la frontera de Alemania! ¿¡Qué haces hasta allá?!

Empezaron a escucharse gritos y voces del otro lado de la línea, casi podía distinguir los gritos de Prowl y de su tercero al mando, junto con los de Cliffjumper e Inferno.

–¡Todos me preguntan por ti! ¡Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide y Bumblebee están gritando y diciendo que irán a buscarte! –Ratchet se escuchaba alterado, seguramente todos se le vinieron encima cuando lo escucharon.

Optimus rió bajo, tratando de que el médico no le escuchara.

–¿Prime? –volvió a preguntar Ratchet–. ¿Qué hiciste?

Optimus recordó las últimas palabras que Megatron le había dicho antes de dejarlo en la Tierra.

 **[Prime, si llegas a contarle esto a tus amiguitos, juro por Primus y Unicron que te llegará un castigo peor del que te acabo de dar, y esta vez ya no seré tan gentil.]**

Optimus soltó unas risas, diciéndole a Ratchet que ya vería como llegar de nuevo a la base.

–No te preocupes –respondió el Bot rojo y azul por su comunicador–. Ya regresare, estoy seguro que lo haré.

–Llamaré a Skyfire, ¿Cómo piensas cruzar el océano? –replicó Ratchet molesto.

Optimus no respondió, realmente estar del otro lado del planeta, enojar a uno de sus subordinados y hacer que Bee y los demás se preocuparán hasta el grado de querer irle a buscar valía la pena de una buena regañada por parte de sus subordinados.

Había valido la pena todo.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 _Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, juguetes sexuales, fetiches y masturbación._  
 _Disfrútalo~_

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

No había nadie, nadie podía molestar al técnico de comunicaciones de la Némesis.

Soundwave miraba el monitor, estaba buscando nuevas fuentes de energon, últimamente los experimentos de Shockwave requerían grandes cantidades de ese preciado líquido. Así que se dedicaba a ayudar al científico.

–Soundwave –el espía conocía esa voz, se dio la vuelta para ver al mech.

–Dreadwing ¿Qué sucede? –respondió Soundwave levantándose para acercarse al jet.

–¿Eh? Bueno, yo... le pregunté a Lord Megatron que, si donde estabas y vine para, bueno ya sabes, Soundwave, yo –Dreadwing no paraba de hablar se veía nervioso, y empezó a retroceder al ver al espía acercarse a él–. ¿Quieres terminar lo de hace un ciclo?

Dreadwing está nervioso, estaban en medio de una situación delicada, Soundwave podría bien, darle un golpe por ser un desesperado e interrumpirlo en el trabajo.

Pero en cambio el oficial de comunicaciones asintió.

–Eres un... desesperado... –comentó el espía pasando un servo sobre la mejilla del mech de armadura azul.

–No es eso y lo sabes.

–Es por... tu... hermano–Soundwave abrazo a su contrario, acariciando los sensibles alerones de Dreadwing–. No deberías estar... triste.

–Aún te tengo a ti, sabes. No me creas indefenso –Dreadwing se escuchaba nostálgico, su única familia estaba muerta y Soundwave era su único desahogo.

–¡Shh! –lo interrumpió el espía chocando su cara contra la del Decepticon aéreo–. Abre.

Dreadwing se sorprendió, Soundwave casi no hablaba con su verdadera voz, el mech alado sonrió y cerró la compuerta para que nadie intentará interrumpirlos.

–Bien, pero que sea un rápido –dijo Dreadwing con picardía.

Soundwave se arrodilló frente al mech azul, abriendo su pecho para dejar salir sus tentáculos, las extensiones negras con decoraciones moradas se enredaban en las piernas y muslos de Dreadwing, pasándose por donde quisieran, eso excitaba al Decepticon aéreo que jadeaba al sentir el frío tacto de los apéndices que Soundwave había liberado.

–Dreadwing, abre –respondió Soundwave alzando su máscara, dejando ver su verdadero rostro.

Los ópticos violetas fosforescentes, las delicadas líneas de su cara, los labios finos y a la vez llenos, su rostro era tan pulido y hermoso, que si Dreadwing pudiera compararlo sería con el de Knock Out, aunque Soundwave era muchísimo más hermoso y sexy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el jet abrió su equipo de interfaz, dejando expuesto su cable y puerto.

–¡Ngh! ¡Ah! –gimió Dreadwing al sentir como los tentáculos de Soundwave penetrar lentamente en su válvula–. ¡Ah, chatarra! N-no hagas eso.

–Lo hago por qué sé que te gusta –susurro el espía tomando el cable entre sus servos y darle pequeños toques–. Me gusta verte desesperado por mi atención.

–¡Nghh! Odio cuando tienes razón –gimió Dreadwing apoyándose de los hombros de Soundwave.

El oficial de comunicaciones no respondió se llevó el cable a la boca, mientras lamía y chupaba con dedicación, con un servo bajo a su propio sistema interfaz, liberando su propio cable, Dreadwing vio como los fluidos del puerto de su compañero caían al piso, el jet encendió sus ventiladores internos, estaba caliente, y mucho.

–Laserbeak –jadeo Soundwave, retirando el cable del mech azul de su boca.

El minicon salió de algún lado, sobre su espalda descansaba algo parecido a unos hilos, solo que este contenía lo que a los ópticos de Dreadwing era un cable falso.

Soundwave tomó el objeto y lo introdujo en su puerto, al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba con fuerza sus tentáculos del puerto de Dreadwing.

–¡Ngh! ¡Soundwave, ah!

Esos sonidos eran el deleite del espía, se metió el cable a la boca de muevo, enrollando su glosa en la punta, tomando por las caderas al Decepticon de alerones azules, las movía contra él, básicamente el espía se auto-penetraba con el cable de su contrario.  
Con uno de los tentáculos que tenía tomó el cable falso y empezó a moverlo dentro suyo, Soundwave era todo lo que Dreadwing podía imaginar, el espía nunca decepcionaba al momento de jugar sus cartas, Soundwave era muy bueno en todo, desde las tácticas de combate hasta la intimidad y demás pasiones.

El mech azul sentía su cable palpitar de energía no liberada, iba a sobrecargarse en la boca del espía.

–Ah... Soundwave... –sentía como su cable expulsaba lubricante.

Como si fuese energon refinado, Soundwave lo bebió rápidamente. Nunca se perdería ese adictivo sabor, para él, el poder sentir y

–Dreadwing –saco el cable de su boca, para después darle una lamida a la longitud y besar la punta.

–¡Ngh! –gimió Dreadwing al ver como salía un poco de lubricante.

Soundwave se levantó y bajo su máscara protectora de nuevo.

–Debes... irte... –comentó Soundwave sacando el cable de su puerto y cerrar su chapado inferior.

–Te veré después –Dreadwing sonreía, imitando a su contrario, guardando su cable.

Después de que el jet se fuera, Soundwave se aseguró de que nadie estuviese cerca, cerro la compuerta con clave e insonorizo la habitación.

Volvió a abrir su puerto metiendo sus tentáculos en él, gimiendo y gritando.

En el monitor más grande repetía lo que Soundwave y Dreadwing habían hecho, el jefe de comunicaciones movía sus servos de arriba a abajo, sentía su cable palpitar, le encantaba esa sensación.

Sus tentáculos lo penetraban con fuerza, mientras él masturbaba su cable erecto, sentía la sobrecarga cerca.

En la habitación sólo se podía escuchar los gritos y gemidos del tercero en la línea de mando, sus gritos eran de tal magnitud, que el audio del video del monitor no se escuchaba.

Lubricante salió del cable del espía, manchando su abdomen y piernas, se sentía cansado, pero aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

Rápidamente cerró sus sistemas de interfaz y guardo el "pequeño juguete" bajo unas consolas que nadie utilizaba.

Se despojó de su minicon, haciendo que este le ayudará a limpiar para no dejar evidencias de lo que hacía cuando estaba solo en la sala de comunicaciones.

Laserbeak abrió la compuerta y salió disparado a molestar a cualquier Vehicon, y así alejar a su amo de la sala de comunicaciones.

No era más que otro ciclo solar normal en la Némesis.

Pues de nuevo no había nadie, nadie que estuviera en la sala de comunicaciones.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, juguetes sexuales, masturbación, incesto y trío. Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Skywarp, el menor de los tres seekers. El "sparkling", como solía llamarlo su hermano mayor; Starscream. 'Idiota' como le decía Megatron, 'Warp' era la designación con la que sus amigos y colegas le llamaban, pero para su hermano 'más' mayor era simplemente ' **Skywarp** ' su simple hermano menor.

A pesar de la no _tan_ marcada diferencia de edades de los tres seekers, todos le hacían recordar que el menor debía dar lo mejor. Pero al parecer los únicos que triunfaba en la vida eran Thundercracker y Starscream.

Starscream era líder de los seekers, además de ser el segundo al mando de la armada Decepticon y estaba en el escuadrón Épsilon y en el cual él luchaba hombro a hombro con Thundercracker, eso era llegar realmente alto.

Thundercracker el segundo al mando en el escuadrón de los seekers, además de ser uno de los soldados de la línea de ataque del pelotón Épsilon, las mejores líneas de ataque Decepticon; además de ser la única que tenía por comandante al mismísimo Megatron y el pelear junto a Starscream.

Pero Skywarp era el único que no tenía ningún título de alto rango. Él era simplemente un soldado más, lo único significativo que poseía era el título de "Seeker".

Las preocupaciones llenaban el procesador del mech violeta, era de noche en la base Decepticon, no podía dormir ni podía salir a despejar su CPU, quería hablar con su hermano.

Con el único que en verdad considero familia; **Thundercracker**.

El seeker celeste le escuchaba, era atento a todas las dudas de Skywarp, en verdad él era todo ejemplo a seguir. Desde las tácticas de batalla hasta los modales y etiqueta que se debía presentar.

Skywarp iba pensando en su hermano mayor, todo el mech celeste era bueno, el seeker violeta no veía imperfecciones en Thundercracker. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar si Thundercracker era bueno en la cama de recarga.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Starscream le repudiada hasta tal grado que con los Combaticons llegó a negarle como familia y se burló de él. Mientras que Thundercracker se aseguró de subirle el ánimo, le consoló cuando sus creadores murieron en la guerra y el aniversario de su construcción Thundercracker le regaló un D-pad que le compro a Swindle por contrabando.

Thundercracker era amable, maravilloso, atento, atractivo, inteligente, educado y... ya no quería continuar, simplemente el seeker violeta no iba a aceptar que se había enamorado de su hermano.

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, chocaba con paredes y pilares, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

–¡Idiota! –le gritó Motormaster empujándolo contra una pared–. ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

El Stunticon estaba empapado de energon.

–Me las vas a pagar –el camión se abalanzó contra el jet.

Skywarp sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo, no quería mirar hacia atrás, solo escuchaba las fuertes pisadas del temible líder Stunticon.

Como si fuese de manera planeada, o automática el seeker violeta corrió hacía la habitación de su hermano mayor.

–¡TC, TC! ¡Ábreme la puerta! –gritaba desesperado el jet mirando hacía el pasillo, mirando como Motormaster se acercaba más y más–. ¡Hermano!

En unos cuántos nano-ciclos la compuerta se abrió dejando pasar al seeker violeta.

–Entra –escuchó la voz de su hermano y obedeciéndole entro, literalmente se tiró hacía adentro y cerró herméticamente.

Cuándo entró lo primero que vio fue a la jet turquesa sentado en su escritorio leyendo algo en unos D-pads.

–¿Quién es, Skywarp? ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte algo? –la voz autoritaria pero muy suave a la vez, era lo que cautivaba al seeker violeta.

–Motormaster y creo que sigue afuera –unos golpes en la compuerta confirmaron las palabras del cybertroniano menor.

Thundercracker se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la compuerta, sin temor alguno o mostrando miedo o nerviosismo el seeker turquesa abrió para confrontar al Stunticon.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Thundercracker de manera indiferente al ver al camión frente a él.

–Tu estúpido hermano acaba de mancharme –rugió Motormaster con furia, dejando ver el líquido violeta por su armadura–. Déjame pasar, le daré lo que se merece, una buena metida de plomo por donde no le entran los rayos solares.

Skywarp se tensó al escuchar las palabras del Stunticon, él conocía al mech más alto, bien podría empujar a Thundercracker y tratar de matarlo ahora mismo.

–Tu no vas a tocar a mi hermano, lárgate si no quieres que llame a Soundwave –esas palabras llenaron de felicidad y de tristeza al seeker violeta.

Motormaster sólo dio un gruñido.

–Más le vale que no vuelva a ocurrir, porque si no –alzó su puño y señaló al mech violeta–. Te irá muy mal.

Cuándo el Stunticon se fue, el seeker mayor miraba a su contrario un tanto enojado.

–Skywarp –le llamo con suavidad–. No vuelvas a meterte con mechs más fuertes, ya sabes que odio cuándo te metes en problemas porque puedes salir lastimado.

–Y yo odio que menciones a Soundwave porque es mi problema, no el suyo –contraatacó el seeker violeta con indiferencia.

Thundercracker hizo una mueca de disgusto y optó por ir a su escritorio y seguir leyendo los D-pads.

Skywarp jamás lo admitiría, le encelaba ver que su adorado hermano convivía más con el silencioso espía que con él -el seeker violeta era muy ruidoso a veces, pero el silencio y la compañía no bastaban para crear vínculos-, le era tonto y a veces indignante escuchar como Thundercracker solía amenazar con llamar al técnico de comunicaciones, puede que Soundwave fuera fuerte, leal y sumamente inteligente, ¡pero por Primus! Ni Cybertron, ni el insignificante planeta humano que actualmente habitaban rotaban en Soundwave.  
¿Qué acaso su hermano se enamoró de Soundwave?

Ese pensamiento le rompió la spark, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si su hermano estaba en una relación con ese mech?

Soundwave no era del todo agradable, y menos por Rumble y Frenzy que se burlaban de él y le hacían quedar mal frente a todos.  
Su pobre hermano se había enredado con ese sujeto, ahora ya sabía por qué Thundercracker hablaba más de él en los últimos ciclos solares, la sola idea de ver a su hermano abrazando a Soundwave, besándose o incluso teniendo interfaz con él le hacía enojar, quería golpear al espía.

Thundercracker sólo le pertenecía a él, ¿no? Bueno, no. Estaba claro que no. Odiaba ver que su hermano se podría interesar en alguien más y él solamente se había imaginado un romance con su propia familia, debía estar mal del CPU para hacer eso.

–Skywarp, voy a ver unos documentos con Starscream para reparar la nave, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

–¿Cuál, TC? –respondió con rapidez, no iba a decepcionar a su hermano, no ahora que empezaba a planear como conquistarle.

–Vale, podrías revisar esos D-pads de ahí –señaló una gran pila de D-pads que estaban sobre el escritorio–. Si dicen algo sobre los planos de la Némesis me llamas ¿sí?

Hizo una pausa como si estuviese recordando, Skywarp veía al seeker celeste

–Detrás de esa compuerta –señaló otra puerta–. Hay más D-pads, todos están en una torre, solo ten cuidado, si uno te cae en la cabeza estoy muy seguro que te vas a desmayar.

–Claro, que no soy un sparkling –bromeó Skywarp riéndose–. Ve mientras yo leo esto.

–Vale, no me tardaré más que unos cuántos ciclos, a lo mucho tres –dijo Thundercracker como si nada, pues para él eso era muy poco tiempo.

Skywarp sonrió falsamente, aunque el seeker celeste no se dio cuenta y se fue dejándole sólo.

–¿¡Tres ciclos?! –grito Skywarp lanzando el primer D-pad que leía–. ¡Chatarra! Me tomará lo que la guerra leer estas cosas.

El seeker violeta sólo les hecha bajo unas ojeadas, la mayoría eran reportes de los soldados y también viejos escritos sobre Kaon y algunas armas.

Término de leer la pila de D-pads que estaban sobre el escritorio, y apenas se había tardado medio ciclo.

–A ver, a ver ¿Cuántos más serán? –hablo en voz alta al abrir la compuerta con rapidez.

Al abrirla bruscamente varios D-pads y demás cosas cayeron al suelo y se regaron por la habitación.

–Chatarra, TC me va a desconectarme –susurro mientras se agachaba a recoger todo.

Mientras recogía todo el seeker violeta pateó un D-pad que se fue debajo de la litera. Puso todo lo que había tirado en el escritorio y luego se agachó para recoger el D-pad.

Miró por abajo y vio que además del D-pad había jalado una caja y otro D-pad.

 **[Que extraño, creí que solo era un D-pad.]**

Al sacar a la luz el D-pad y la caja se dio cuenta que la caja tenía escrito "Skywarp" y había símbolos de afecto escritos en cybertroniano a los alrededores de su designación.

El D-pad era de color violeta, así como el blindaje del mismo Skywarp.

Con mucha curiosidad el jet encendió el D-pad.

Se había acostado en la litera de su hermano para ver el contenido de la caja y la información del D-pad.

Ensancho sus ópticos, habían cientos, no, eran miles... Miles de fotos que solo eran de Skywarp, habían algunas que eran demasiado íntimas como para que Thundercracker se hubiese expuesto a tomar aquellas fotografías.  
Incluso habían algunas donde se apreciaba a ver que estaba Skywarp recargando en su litera, ¿Cómo Thundercracker había logrado entrar a su habitación? Era todo un enigma, pero eso no le interesaba ahora. Había una foto en dónde se veía que él estaba en las duchas de la base, él recordaba que ni Thundercracker, ni Starscream habían estado ahí ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Más adelante había un vídeo de él que hablaba mientras estaba recargando.

– _¿A quién amas? –se escuchaba la voz del seeker turquesa._

– _A... Amo... aah... –_ decía aún soñoliento _._

– _Me amas a mí, me amas a mí ¿verdad?_

– _Sí, si te quiero Screamer... pero ya déjame recargar._

– _No. Tú me amas a mí, a tu hermano mayor y solo a mi ¿verdad?_

– _Ah... Thundercracker... sí hermano, te amo TC._

– _Así me gusta... verdad Skywarp._

– _Lo que digas TC._

Y ahí acababa la grabación, le era excitante ver a Thundercracker desesperado por la atención de su hermano menor.

–Vaya que aburrido es ver fotos de mí –dijo tomando la caja–. Me pregunto qué chatarra es lo que está aquí.

Al abrir la tapa sólo se encontró con algo; que en verdad le dejaba sin palabras.

Había un cable-falso y varias piezas de recambio de él.

Tomó el cable-falso entre sus servos, estaba un poco mojado. Eso significa que el seeker celeste lo había usado un poco antes de que Skywarp llegará.

Como si fuese lo más importante Skywarp abrió su sistema interfaz y tomó el cable-falso entre sus servos.

–Vale Warp, tu puedes, sí ¡Chatarra! Debo dejar de hablar sólo –se dijo mientras hundía el cable-falso hasta el fondo de su puerto–. ¡Aah!

Lo dejo ahí por unos momentos, debía acostumbrarse al tamaño, tenía un buen tiempo que no tenía interfaz con algún mech y su válvula se había hecho más estrecha con el tiempo.

–¡Ahh! ¡Nghh! –grito cuando empezó a auto-penetrarse con el cable falso.

Lo movía lentamente en su válvula, se imaginaba así mismo teniendo interfaz con Thundercracker, en unos nano-clics había empezado a gemir la designación del seeker turquesa.

–¡TC, TC! ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Ahh! ¡Oh, sí más rápido! –grito mientras se penetraba con más rapidez.

Lo estaba pensando, como declararse a su hermano, sí lo amaba como había visto ya lo tenía todo planeado. Pero igual quería imaginarse la manera en la que TC le penetraba, que tan grande debía ser, que tan bien besaba su hermano, que tanto tiempo tardaba en correrse, lo quería saber todo, todo acerca de su amado hermano.

Estaba tan sumido en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta de que Thundercracker había entrado a la habitación con un acompañante.

–S-Skywarp –susurro el mech turquesa temblando.

–¿Eh? –miro la puerta y se quedó en shock al ver a los dos mechs que estaban ahí.

En el marco de la puerta estaba su hermano y el odioso de Soundwave, los tres estaban en silencio, se miraban entre sí.

El seeker violeta estaba rojo de vergüenza, no podía articular palabra. Optó por quitarse el cable falso y salir corriendo como loco hasta salir a la superficie, ahí se transformó y salió disparado sin rumbo fijo, no quería verle la cara a su hermano ni al espía azul.

* * *

–¿¡Por qué no lo detuviste?! –grito por décimo sexta vez el seeker carmesí.

–¡Cállate! Vas a romperme los receptores de audio, no era mi intención –respondió el seeker celeste con molestia.

–Yo sabía que ibas a herirlo, yo debí hacerme cargo de él desde hace deca-ciclos, TC –Starscream se cruzó de brazos frente a su hermano mayor–. Y ahora por tu culpa él que debería ser mi conjunx se ha ido volando a sepa Primus donde.

–No digas eso –Thundercracker gruño con molestia–. Él será mío, no tuyo.

–¡Tú tienes a Soundwave! –le recriminó el jet rojo alzando los brazos.

–¡Tú tienes a Megatron! –le imitó gritándole a su hermano menor.

–Esta bien, tanto tu como yo lo amamos. Te odio por eso.

–Yo también, pero creo que podemos solucionarlo –dijo el seeker celeste acercándose a su contrario.

–¿A sí? Bien, será mejor que vayamos ideando algo, no deseo verle llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba sentado al borde de un acantilado, se sentía humillado, ni todos los insultos, ni todas las vergüenzas que Starscream le había hecho pasar se comparaban a lo que había pasado mini-ciclos antes.

–Yo te amaba, en verdad te amaba, te amaba –se repetía Skywarp mientras volvía a llorar.

Sin darse cuenta sus dos hermanos mayores caminaban hacía él. Thundercracker y Starscream sonreían como completos idiotas, agradecían a Primus de que Skywarp no atentara contra su vida ni ninguna otra estupidez.

Le abrazaron por la espalda, frotándose contra los sensibles alerones del seeker violeta.

–¿Co-Cómo es que m-me encontraron? –pregunto el menor de los tres con miedo, tenía a sus dos hermanos besándole los alerones.

–Somos familia, era obvio el poder encontrarnos –respondió Starscream mirándole tiernamente, algo que no podía creer Skywarp.

–Además de que rastreamos tu señal de energon –continuó el seeker celeste–. Perdónanos Skywarp.

Habían tomado a su hermano, lo tenían bajo su propiedad. El seeker violeta se giró hacía los dos mech y los abrazo con fuerza.

–Los amo a los dos, no tienen por qué disculparse, sé que tienen a sus propias parejas, pero pensé que yo también podía ser parte de sus vidas y que tamb... –sus hermanos le interrumpieron sorprendidos por las palabras del mech violeta.

–¡Wow, wow, wow! Tranquilo, ¿De qué hablas? –rió el jet rojo acariciando la mejilla del menor- ¿Pareja? En verdad 'Warp, a veces dices cosas muy locas

–¿Quién te ha dicho tal mentira? En verdad te lavo muy bien el procesador para meterte tal idea en el CPU -Thundercracker beso la mejilla izquierda de su hermano-

–Nadie me lo ha contado –hizo un puchero fingiendo enojo- TC tu estas con Soundwave y Screamer tu estas con Lord Megatron.

Los dos seekers mayores se echaron a reír un buen rato.

–¿D-De qué se ríen? –pregunto un poco temeroso el jet violeta, ¿otra vez se habrá equivocado?

–Soundwave es solo un compañero, no me a traería para nada –dijo Thundercracker a pegando más a él su hermano menor–. Sólo te amo a ti.

–¡Aléjate de él! –Starscream jaló a su hermano menor contra él, abrazándole de manera sobreprotectora–. Mi pequeño Warp ¿cuándo vas a aprender? Te amo, te molesto porque quiero tu atención, quiero que en tu boca sólo se escuche mi designación, entiéndelo... te amo hermano.

Las palabras de ambos seekers habían hecho que el menor se sonrojara y no hablará por un tiempo.

–Y-yo... yo igual los amo hermanos –los abrazo a los dos, echándose a llorar.

–¡Shh! No pasa nada, solo queríamos saber si tu igual lo hacías –dijo Thundercracker suavemente, acariciando la mejilla del mech más joven.

–Pues yo espero mi beso –dijo de manera pícara el jet rojo–. ¿Qué esperas Warp?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Skywarp beso la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

–Yo no quiero besos ahí, cuando seamos pareja los besos me los darás aquí –señaló los labios del jet violeta–. ¿Entendido, 'Warp?

–S-sí Starscream.

–Te lo demuestro –el mayor de los tres sonrió y tomó a Skywarp del mentón y lo beso.

Starscream sólo podía observar cómo se besaban, por mucho que lo odiara, sabía que su momento había pasado.

–¿Te gustó? No es tu primer beso, lo sé, pero es el primero que te da tu familia –la cara del seeker celeste había empezado a tomar un color rojo–. pero vamos di algo que me dejas con la duda

–Quiero probarlo de nuevo –dijo el menor y se abalanzó contra los labios del azul.

Simplemente no se la creía, su dulce y tierno Skywarp le besaba, debía estar sobrecargado de nuevo para poder imaginar que esto estaba pasando realmente.

–Te amo TC, Star, los amo tanto –dijo el menor rompiendo el beso.

–Nosotros también -dijeron los seekers mayores.

Los tres se abrazaron, besando y tocando sus cuerpos. Skywarp sabía que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero de igual forma de los tres era el que más cuerdo estaba en esos momentos.

–Te queremos hacer nuestro –hablo el mech rojo lamiendo los alerones negros.

–Skywarp, ¿Me dejarías hacerte mío? Te necesitamos hermano, te necesito –susurro el jet celeste lujuriosamente.

–Starscream, Thundercracker ¡Ah! –gimió el seeker violeta tratando de liberarse del agarre de los otros dos mechs.

De un rápido movimiento se liberó, elevándose un poco.

–De verdad los quiero a ambos... pero no puedo entregarme a los dos –el seeker violeta se transformó en su modo alterno–. Hagamos un trato-

–¿Cómo cuál? –interrogó el mayor levantándose y mirar al jet violeta.

–Hagamos una carrera, como en los viejos tiempos –respondió Skywarp sonriendo.

Cuando los seekers eran apenas sparklings y le gustaba algo a los tres. Su creador hacía algo como un juego, tomaba el objeto y volaba lo más lejos posible, el que atrapará a su creador se quedaba con el objeto. Era algo así como el juego humano de "Atrapa la bandera", pero claro, Skywarp jamás había ganado el juego ese. Y ahora él era el nuevo premio y el que debía correr de sus propios hermanos.

–¿Listos? –el seeker violeta se escuchaba emocionado–. **Uno...**

–Warp, no me voy a contener, así que de una vez ruégame porque no sea tan duro –hablo Starscream levantándose.

– **Dos.**

–Skywarp, solo no te dejes atrapar por Starscream... solo yo puedo tenerte –Thundercracker se elevó un poco, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor.

El jet violeta salió disparado, la estela blanca detrás de él y sin perder más tiempo dio la señal de partida.

–¡ **Tres**! ¡Vengan a por mí, grandísimos bastardos! –grito Skywarp a lo lejos.

Los dos seekers se transformaron al instante y salieron a toda marcha a por el pequeño seeker.

–Qué Primus se apiade de ti hermano –rió el jet rojo por el comunicador- porque yo no lo haré.

El jet violeta paso por detrás de unos pilares, hacía un tiempo que habían salido del acantilado, bajando lo más que podía para poder realizar su jugada.

–Todavía no cantes victoria amor, todavía no estoy en tus brazos -se burló el menor-

Se transformó a medio vuelo, sacándole la glosa y gritándole obscenidades en cybertroniano.

–¡No voy a ser atrapado tan fácilmente!

–Vendrás conmigo así sea tenga que dispararte –Starscream le imitó, transformándose y apuntarle.

–Ni loco dejaré que hagas eso, ¿¡acaso crees que tengo ganas de que me mates?! –dijo Skywarp haciendo señales obscenas con sus dígitos.

Starscream disparó, a lo que el seeker violeta tuvo que acelerar tratando de esquivar todos los lásers.

–¡No soy de nadie! –grito dándose vuelta para quedar delante del segundo al mando.

–Tú serás mío –el mech celeste estaba un par de metros adelante de Skywarp– Te atrape.

Al momento de tratar de tocar a su hermano menor este se desapareció al instante, como si aire se tratase.

Tanto el seeker rojo como el azul estaban confundidos, ¿Dónde estaba Skywarp? Todo ese tiempo había estado persiguiendo a un simple holograma.

–¡Que lentos son! –grito Skywarp bastante lejos.

Qué tontos habían sido, el seeker violeta era un especialista en camuflaje y poseía esa peculiar habilidad de poder crear una réplica de sí mismo.

–Starscream.

–¿Si?

–Aceptarías si te hago una propuesta.

–Depende... ¿Es para quedarnos con el maldito ese?

–Si.

–Soy todo audios TC

–Esto será lo que haremos.

Los dos seekers hablaban entre sí, dándose ideas, intercambiando sus opiniones; hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

El seeker violeta volaba tranquilamente hacía la base Decepticon, hacía un ciclo que dejó de ser perseguido por sus hermanos, con la guardia baja iba tranquilo.

Escondido bajo el muelle se encontraba el hermano mayor, mientras que el hijo de en medio sobrevolaba en lo alto de las nubes, ambos vigilando al más joven.

Cuando se acercó un poco más, ambos seekers salieron a su encuentro y utilizando el factor sorpresa el celeste y el carmesí emboscaron al violeta.

–¡Suéltenme! –exigió el menor removiéndose entre los fuertes brazos de sus dos hermanos.

–Jamás –le susurro Thundercracker reforzando el agarre–. Jugamos bajo tus reglas y caes bajo tus reglas.

–Perdiste hermano, acéptalo. Ahora _nos_ perteneces –sentenció el seeker rojo.

Skywarp se detuvo, tenían razón. Habían jugado bajo sus propias reglas... y aun así había perdido y ahora debía pagar el precio.

–Claro, pero ¿porque la admisión de dos, Starscream?

–Tu no dijiste que no podíamos ser los dos, dijiste que quién te atrapará –el seeker sonrió pícaramente–. TC y yo te atrapamos.

–Eso quiere decir que los dos tenemos derecho a poseerte.

Skywarp trago duro, una cosa era amarlos, pero otra cosa es que los dos quieran tenerlo bajo ellos... y según lo que había visto y escuchado por parte de Viewfinder **(1)** no era nada bueno tener la interfaz entre tres.

–P-pero no aquí, estamos cerca del espacio aéreo de la nave y no pienso ser descubierto en medio acto como _hace rato_.

Thundercracker estaba apenado, su hermano menor, el que había jurado amar y defender había sido un fruto prohibido por mucho tiempo, y ahora que lo tenía... el mismo había arruinado su oportunidad con Skywarp.  
Podría jurar que cuando vio al jet violeta gemir su designación mientras se auto-penetraba le dieron ganar de mandar al Infierno a Soundwave y hacer suyo a Skywarp.

–Al menos si van a hacerme cosas malas, yo debería decidir donde ¿no?

-Claro, dime y te llevaré -contestó el jet celeste con una sonrisa-

Skywarp sonrió, besando a sus hermanos antes de hablar.

-Te llevaré a las estrellas, donde los relámpagos iluminan el cielo violeta de la noche será testigo de nuestra conexión.

Al decir eso el cybertroniano menor utilizo su teletransportación, eran de las pocas veces que funcionaba a su antojo.

Estaban sentados en el suelo metálico de la habitación del violeta.

–Mi habitación no es tan linda como la de ustedes... pero son bienvenidos –sonrió el jet violeta con timidez.

–Pero que dices, es más ordenada que la mía –dijo Starscream asombrado por el poco desorden, se la había imaginado esa habitación un poco más... diferente.

–Yo pienso que es más grande que la mía –Thundercracker miraba a su alrededor.

–No digan eso, me gusta más las de ustedes –respondió haciendo un puchero.

–Pero que tontería dices Warp –le recriminó el líder seeker.

–Vale... dejémonos de palabrerías, ganaron y quiero que me quiten lo inocente y tierno.

Los dos seekers estaban atónitos por la respuesta del violeta. Skywarp, el tierno e inocente hermano menor del frío y callado Thundercracker y de igual forma era hermano del ruidoso e impredecible Starscream. Siendo sinceros, el más demente era Starscream, el más extraño era Thundercracker... pero el que se llevaba el premio mayor era Skywarp; por ser un pervertido sexista y además por imbécil.

–Pero que esperan, los quiero dentro de mí, ¿o eso no era lo que querían?

–Maldición Skywarp, tú en verdad sabes cómo excitarme.

Esas palabras desorientaron un poco al jet violeta, siempre escuchaba a Starscream hablar en doble sentido, en ocasiones hablaba de manera corriente con algunos soldados y Thundercracker solía decir una que otra grosería de vez en cuando o estuviese enojado o frustrado, ¡Pero que Thundercracker hablará sucio era otra cosa!

Entró en pánico, los servos celestes habían recorrido medio camino hacía su sistema interfaz, mientras que los dígitos grises estimulaban los sensibles alerones.

–Warp abre... –los servos de Starscream se dedicaban a tocar la tapa de la válvula del menor.

–Ngh... ¡Ah! ¡Starscream! –gimió arqueándose contra el jet rojo.

–Pero no se queden con todo el placer.

Thundercracker beso al menor, acariciando los sensibles alerones del jet violeta, Starscream no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a lamer los cables del cuello del seeker violeta mientras sus servos celestes tomaron la cadera de su hermano y la chocaba contra la suya, aun con sus sistemas cerrados.

–¡Nghh! ¡Starscream! –gimió el jet violeta arañando el blindaje de su hermano mayor.

–Mmh~ Skywarp -Starscream se relamía los labios.

Starscream lamía la protuberancia naranja que simulaba la cabina del jet.

El seeker celeste lamía la zona interfaz, mordisqueando un poco la tapa de la válvula.

–Skywarp... abre.

Cegado por la lujuria el jet violeta abrió la tapa de su sistema interfaz.

El cable negro con decoraciones moradas, chorrea a un poco de lubricante de la punta y el puerto.

–Oh Primus –Skywarp sentía como su cable se erectaba frente a las lujuriosas miradas de sus hermanos.

Sin pensarlo Thundercracker empujó al menor, haciendo que estuviera de espaldas.

–¡Auch! cuidado –el seeker violeta se tocaba la cabeza.

El jet celeste tomó el cable morado con sus servos y empezó a masturbalo.

–¡Ahh! ¡TC! ¡Nghh! N-no te detengas... ¡Ah, sí!

Provocando celos del jet rojo, este se acercó y lamía el lubricante que se filtraba del puerto del menor.

–¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡Nghh! –grito arañando el suelo.

–Eres delicioso –Starscream introdujo su lengua dentro del puerto del seeker violeta.

Thundercracker dejo de utilizar sus servos y empezó a lamer el cable, metiéndoselo por completo a la boca.

–¡Nghh! ¡TC, TC! –Skywarp no dejaba de gemir, cada toque hacia que temblara y se arqueara contra el cuerpo del segundo al mando.

Tomó la cabeza del celeste y la empujó más, la cálida sensación de la boca de su hermano mayor era excitante.

Los dos lamían rápido, como si todo lo que tuviesen fuera el lubricante que salía del puerto de su hermano.

–Voy a ¡Ahh! –grito el seeker violeta al sentir como su cable expulsaba lubricante.

El seeker celeste se lo trago, hacía sonidos raros, como si estuviese ronroneando.

Después de beber los lubricantes el cybertroniano mayor se quedó mirando a Skywarp.

–T-Thundercracker.

Se llevó los servos a su propio chapado. Retiro la tapa celeste, dejando ver un cable color turquesa con decoraciones grises y blancas. Era sumamente grande, aún más que el de Skywarp.

–¡Thundercracker! –el menor miró el cable de su hermano mayor–. Que Primus me ayude.

–¡Hey! No te olvides de mi amor~

El segundo al mando libero su propio cable. Era de un rojo chillón, líneas azules decoraban el cable de Starscream. Era bastante grande, casi tanto como el de Thundercracker.

–Skywarp quiero decir que eres un gran hermano y te amo... pero esto te dolerá como el Infierno –acto seguido penetró lentamente a Skywarp

–¡Nghh! ¡TC! N-no te vayas a mover –gimió apagando los ópticos, de verdad dolía.

Después de unos mini-ciclos el seeker azul se cuestionaba si debía o no debía moverse.

–S-Skywarp.

–TC –con dificultad pronuncio su designación–. Ya puedes moverte, ya no me duele tanto –le dedico una sonrisa.

El mayor obedeció, penetrándole lentamente, en verdad quería hacerlo más fuerte, pero Skywarp era bastante estrecho, lo lastimaría.

–¡Nghh! ¡TC! –gimió el seeker violeta mirando a su hermano mayor.

–Skywarp...estás tan... ¡Estrecho! –el jet celeste dejo de embestir lento, la excitación le consumía.

Starscream les miraba en silencio, sintiendo la necesidad y excitación.  
Quería participar también, Thundercracker no se llevaría la mejor parte, estaba claro que no lo haría.

En el momento en que el mayor le penetraba con menor intensidad, se acercó a su hermano menor.

–Thundercracker, basta... quiero intentar algo –dijo mirando serio al mech azul.

–Vale, pero que sea rápido Starscream –respondió con fastidio.

Se detuvo un momento, haciendo que Skywarp se quejara.

–¡Grah! TC... no es justo –reprocho el menor.

–Pero que lindo –dijo sarcástico el seeker rojo–. Sólo te acuerdas de Thundercracker, ¿Acaso yo no soy tu hermano también? ¿Ya no me quieres?

Los labios de Skywarp temblaban, iba a levantarse sobre sus codos, pero el seeker se apresuró a tomarlo de los hombros, sujetándole con fuerza.

–Tarde o temprano tenías que complacerme –sentenció el segundo al mando con una lujuriosa sonrisa–. Abre la boca.

Sin pensarlo obedeció las palabras de su hermano, abriendo la boca.

-Buen chico -dijo mientras introducía su miembro en la boca del menor- ya Thundercracker, sigue haciendo lo que hacías.

Usualmente el jet celeste no obedecía las órdenes de Starscream, pero a esa orden definitivamente no le iba a desobedecer.

Los dos empezaron a mover sus caderas, penetrando al menor... por ambos lados.

Thundercracker embestía con fuerza la válvula del menor, mientras que Starscream profanaba la boca del jet violeta.

Los gemidos ahogados y el rostro enrojecido de Skywarp delataban las señales de la sobrecarga.

Los gritos de dos mechs se escucharon, derramaban lubricantes sobre el seeker morado, que a su vez se manchaba el abdomen.

–TC... que... ¿qué te parece sí cambiamos de lugar? -ofreció el líder seeker entre jadeos.

El cybertroniano celeste miro un poco a su alrededor; Skywarp estaba lleno de lubricante, casi no había parte de su cuerpo donde no hubiera salpicaduras del líquido violeta fosforescente.  
Starscream obviamente no estaba para nada cansado, Starscream era un mech de ánimos que llegaban hasta las nubes, pero Skywarp no.

El seeker violeta se estaba hiperventilando, el jet celeste escuchaba como los ventiladores internos del menor funcionaban a su máxima potencia.

-Sí, si me lo permiten... q-quisiera que intentaremos algo.

La voz de Skywarp hizo entrar en sí a Thundercracker y a Starscream que lo miraban fijamente.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué dijiste? –Starscream le miraba curioso.

–H-hermanos ¿p-podríamos hacer algo los _tres_?

El jet violeta se levantó, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

–Starscream, aquí –el jet violeta hizo de un ademan de que se posicionara delante suyo–. Y TC puedes estar detrás de Starscream ¡por favor? –pregunto con timidez el seeker violeta-

Los dos jets obedecieron, posicionándose como había mandado el menor.

–Primus, ya pueden hacer lo que mejor saben –les sonrió.

–Tu sabes que no quiero lastimarte, o al menos no tanto –Starscream beso la mejilla del menor, aún conservaba esa socarrona sonrisa que mostraba superioridad, ante todo.

–Lo mismo para ti, Starscream –el seeker celeste rozó la entrada del su hermano.

–Hazlo.

El celeste y el carmesí penetraron, embistiendo lentamente.  
Starscream sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, la excitación le ganaba, empezó a penetrar más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que Thundercracker aumentaba el ritmo.

–¡Ahh! ¡TC, TC! –gemía el segundo al mando, no se había esperado la rudeza de parte de su hermano mayor.

–¡Starscream! ¡Más rápido! ¡Nghh! –el seeker violeta gemía y gritaba frenéticamente, se retorcía en los brazos de su hermano.

–N-no te muevas, Warp –el seeker rojo tomo al menor de los muslos, alzándolo un poco-

–¡Nghh! ¡Starscream! ¡Ahh!

–¡Starscream! Eres tan... estrecho... –el mayor de los tres embestía con fuerza, de manera descontrolada, casi como si fuese un animal salvaje.

Los tres gemía, gritaban, arañaban el blindaje de los otros, los puertos de los seekers goteaban lubricantes.

–¡TC, Starscream! ¡Ahh...! –el grito de Starscream le silencio-

–¡Aah! –grito el seeker carmesí, haciéndole honor a su nombre, grito bastante fuerte.

Thundercracker gruño, sintiendo como su sobrecarga llenaba a su hermano.

Dejo a Skywarp en el suelo, sacando su cable. El pico rígido y aun palpitante del comandante aéreo aun expulso un poco de líquido violeta, manchando el abdomen del mech de camuflaje negro y malva oscuro.

–Oh, Sky te ves tan ¡Ah! –el jet rojo giró la cara para ver como el mayor de los tres sacaba su cable- TC, hermano –le miro tiernamente, a lo que Thundercracker empezó a acercarse sus labios.

Los seekers mayores se fundieron en un apasionante beso, juntaron sus glosas; lamiéndose entre sí, embriagándose de la saliva y la pasión.

-A-ah TC, Starscream –gimió Skywarp.

Los seekers mayores rompieron el beso, para mirar al menor.  
Skywarp se masturbaba, tenía los ópticos apagados, pero podían escuchar la "respiración agitada" del mech violeta.

–Mmh~ alguien tiene problemas aquí abajo... –unos dígitos paso por la longitud del cable del menor- ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

-Ah sí por favor ¡A-ah! –rogó el F-15 violáceo.

Starscream y Thundercracker empezaron a lamer el cable del menor, el seeker celeste chupaba la punta del cable mientras que el seeker rojo lamía la longitud, a veces, enredaban sus glosas y se chupaban entre ellas.

El miembro palpitante y duro del jet violáceo sobrecargo en los rostros de sus hermanos.

–Starscream, TC disculpa no quería.

Los dos seekers mayores se abalanzaron contra el jet violeta, besándolo salvajemente.

–Dí que eres nuestro, quiero escucharte –el jet celeste mordió el labio inferior del menor.

-Ah TC –el mayor de los tres seekers dejo de morderlo, quería escuchar esas palabras- Soy suyo, soy de su propiedad.

–... Solo nuestro –Starscream volvió a besarlo.

Los tres se fundieron en un solo beso, tocándose con lujuria, sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

Juntaron sus cables, frotándolos con dedicación.  
Una sobrecarga más.

Los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo, derramando lubricante.

–¡Ahh! Hermanos.

–¡Shh! Ya tranquilo hermanito, tranquilo mi pequeño Warp –susurro Starscream.

–Es que quería decirles qu...

–Skywarp –interrumpió el seeker celeste–. Tranquilo, ya no digas más.

–¡Ya déjenme hablar!

Los mayores miraron al menor de los seekers, asintiendo.

–Vale... lo que quería decirles es que los amo, y pues, bueno gracias por darme la mejor noche de todas desde que vinimos a apararnos en este asqueroso planeta de cuarta –les dedico una sonrisa sincera.

–Nosotros también te amamos, Skywarp –respondieron al unísono, abrazando al malva oscuro.

Mientras se abrazaban, un travieso servo gris bajaba hasta los muslos del violeta, que dio un pequeño salto por el toque.

–¿Eh? Oh, TC –el color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas del menor- vale. ¿quieres la última ronda?

Thundercracker asintió rápidamente, sus deseos le controlaban.

–Sí TC tendrá una segunda ¿por qué yo no? –Starscream sonrió con picardía.

–Pero si me quedo sin caminar tendré que dejarlos sin interfaz –amenazo el F-15 con un tono serio.

Los mechs mayores se arriesgaron, las amenazas del menor eran cómicas, pues jamás las cumplía, tan solo eran palabras vacías si de amenazas se trataban.

–Los amo hermanos –susurro el seeker violáceo.

Besando a sus otros dos familiares, que respondían con la misma intensidad.

* * *

 **(1): Reflector es la cámara espía Decepticon. Ellos son tres; _Viewfinder_ (el lente, ósea el pasivo(?) y la parte central de la cámara), _Spectro_ (parte izquierda) y _Spyglass_ (parte derecha) **

**No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, juguetes sexuales, masturbación y trío.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

–¡Suéltenme! –grito uno de los mechs prisioneros, golpeaba los barrotes con impotencia.

El Autobot golpeaba los barrotes de la celda donde se encontraba, llevaba ciclos golpeando las rejas que le mantenían preso.

–¡Hey, ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –grito de nueva cuenta el joven Autobot–. ¡Por favor!

Sus ópticos empezaban a empañarse, pequeños sollozos y lamentos se escaparon de su boca. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.

El pequeño recluta Autobot rompió en llanto, se lamentaba y lloraba amargamente.

Entre todo su escándalo empezó a escuchar unas voces y a continuación unas risas, se burlaban de él, de su miedo, de lo débil que estaba.

–¿Q-quién está ahí? –pregunto el Bot mirando a su alrededor, los barrotes no le dejaban ver mucho pero aun así se asomó.

Otra ronda de risas se volvió a escuchar.

–¿Ya le viste Knock Out? ¡Ja! Se ve tan indefenso y torpe, pobre Autobot –rió la voz estruendosamente.

Ese comentario logró hacer que el mech de ópticos azules se enojara y gritara.

–¡Cállate! Si estuviera afuera haría que te tragara tus palabras –riño el Autobot con enojo.

Otra voz comenzó a hablarle.

–¡Uy, cuidado comandante! –dijo de forma burlona–. El Autobot podría morder. Sabes, y no se ve tan apetecible que cuando salió al combate.

El joven Bot no entendía nada, ¿Quiénes eran esos cybertronianos que habían llegado?, ¿por qué se burlaban de él? y la más importante; ¿Cómo sabían que había salido de su base para ir al campo de batalla?

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –se atrevió a preguntar al cabo de unos mini-ciclos, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse pesado.

Silencio.

Un horrible e incómodo silencio se quedó en el aire después de esa pregunta.

El Bot no podía hacer más que mirar a su alrededor con cierto temor.

Se mostró un poco más alegre al ver dos siluetas que se acercaban a paso decidido hasta su celda, su alegría cayó hasta los suelos al ver que uno de los dos mech que se acercaban a él tenía la marca de los Decepticons.

–N-no me hagas daño –el joven Bot se echó hacia atrás con pánico, nunca había estado tan cerca de un Decepticon.

Los dos mechs rieron con ganas, mofándose del pobre Autobot que temblaba de miedo.

–¿Ya viste su cara? ¡Oh mi Primus! –rió un cybertroniano que tenía el blindaje rojo–. ¿Nunca habías visto un Decepticon como yo?

El cybertroniano de ópticos azul negó con cabeza, había salido a batallar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el Bot fue capturado y lo último que recordaba era haber sido noqueado por un fuerte golpe de alguien al salir de la estación Autobot en donde residía junto con otros cadetes.

–No te preocupes Autobot –respondió otro que tenía alas–. Te sacaremos de aquí si cooperas con nosotros –aseguró mientras mostraba la tarjeta para abrir la cerradura de la celda.

El mech más joven se lanzó contra los barrotes tratando de alcanzar la tarjeta.

–Ah-ha... Primero debes confirmarme, ¿Harás todo lo que te diga y mande?, solo así te sacaré, _cariño_.

El Bot bufó ante la última palabra, pero aun así acepto, necesitaba irse de ahí.  
Tal vez podría engañar a esos Decepticons e irse y poder ayudar a los de su estación.

–No queremos que te vayas –le hablo el mech rojo mostrando unas esposas y otra cosa extraña– Así que será mejor que no te atrevas a escapar o el "castigo" será peor.

Dicho eso el Decepticon rojo comenzó a reír como loco, su compañero lo miro fastidiado y tendió su servo para que le diera las esposas de estasis.

Paso la tarjeta por el detector, en unos nano-clics los barrotes que separaban a los tres mechs se abrieron.

–Quédate quieto –ordenó el Decepticon alado.

Los dos Decepticons entraron a la celda y sujetaron al Bot con fuerza.

–¿Q-qué van a hacerme? –se atrevió a preguntar con nerviosismo.

–Nada que malo, es más –el Decepticon con alas le colocó las esposas, tomándolo del mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ópticos–. Lo vas a disfrutar~

–¿Q-qué? –el Bot no tuvo tiempo de protestar, un beso le silencio y una máscara le cubrió la vista.

–Ya está listo comandante –era el Con rojo quien hablaba ahora.

–Sí, vamos Knock Out. No quiero estar aquí cuando Dreadwing se dé cuenta que robamos a su prisionero.

–Pero yo lo noquee –contradijo el médico Decepticon con rabia–. Es **mí** prisionero.

–Pero ahora es de los dos –respondió Starscream de forma lasciva.

El pequeño Bot no podía decir nada, estaba congelado por las palabras de los mechs de bando contrario, Planeaban utilizarle como... como ¿¡un vil juguete para divertirse?!

–Vamos, camina –dijo Knock Out con frialdad.

–P-por favor –empezó el Bot con temor–. No me lastimen.

–Oh mi pequeño Autobot, sí quisiéramos lastimarte créeme que ya lo hubiésemos hecho –comento Starscream entre risas.

–Por supuesto, sabes, nos gustaste y queremos que estés con nosotros –continuo Knock Out.

Y así fue como los dos Decepticons guiaron a tientas al Autobot hacía lo que parece en la superficie lunar una base Decepticon.

Al llegar a la sala de mando le quitaron la venda de los ópticos.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta nuestra sala de mando? –dijo Knock Out al notar que el Bot miraba a su alrededor desesperado–. ¿O acaso estas buscando una salida?

Esa última pregunta fue en un tono que hizo temblar al Autobot.

–N-no... Y-yo s-solo estoy mirando el lugar –respondió rápidamente, casi ni entendía lo que había dicho, pero aun así hablo.

–Vale porque Screamy y yo te queremos por un muy largo tiempo –dijo el Con rojo con una sonrisa lasciva, haciendo que el Bot se sonrojara–. Me gusta cómo te ves en color rojo, pero te verás mejor y te teñimos del color del energon –susurro Knock Out para sí mismo.

El joven Autobot aún no entendía que debía hacer para que le liberarán, tenía miedo y quería llorar; era todo un sparkling en ese momento, pero no debía comportarse así, él era todo un mech "hecho y derecho" debía _persuadir_ al enemigo, así como Ultra Magnus decía cuando entrenaban.

¿Pero cómo persuadir a dos mechs que lo desean?

Es uno de los problemas que tenía el joven Bot, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Knock Out le zarandeaba para que le escuchara.

–¡Hey, hey! –el Bot parpadeo un par de veces, asintiendo con su cabeza–. Ya estás en Cybertron –se burló el Decepticon rojo–. Bien, sé que no te interesará, pero grábatelo ¿entiendes? Mi designación es Knock Out, médico Decepticon y en algunos casos amante ocasional –le guiño un óptico.

Ese simple acto hizo que el cybertroniano de ópticos azules se sonrojara intensamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tales declaraciones, lo mucho que había llegado era a decir: "Me gusta", "Te quiero" y esas cursilerías.  
Pero no declaraciones para tener encuentros de interfaz o tales gestos cargados de insinuaciones.

–Vale querido –hablo en alado poniendo sus servos en sus caderas–. Soy Starscream, segundo al mando y al igual que Knocky, amante ocasional –rió bajo mientras que Knock Out sonreía.

–Y ahora –Knock Out hablaba muy cerca de sus audios–. Arrodillarte, vamos hazlo pequeño Autobot.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al suelo, arrodillándose con la cabeza gacha.

–No Autobot –la voz desaprobadora de Starscream, él mech se arrodilló frente a él levantándole el rostro–. Mucho mejor, quiero ver tu lindo rostro.

El Bot no podía sentir otra cosa más que miedo, el terror invadía su mente y sus servos empezaron a temblarle.

–No tengas miedo –Knock Out le quito las esposas, le sonreía de manera poco tranquilizante–. Ahora.

Starscream estaba riéndose del 'bot, se veía tan indefenso, tan débil, tan... apetecible.

–Vale Autobot, lo primero que deberás hacer será, ¿Hum? Tu que dices Knocky, ¿Tocar? O ¿Jugar?

–Digo que _tocar_ , para jugar con nosotros debe saber al menos lo que debe y no debe hacer ¿no lo crees, Screamy? –respondió el Con mirando al Autobot que ensanchaba los ópticos de sorpresa.

–Bien ya escuchaste Autobot, tócate -el Bot se asustó, ¿tocarse? Eso estaba prohibido en la base Autobot, al igual que tener interfaz, dos maniáticos le estaba amenazando sin armas, era una ridiculez–. Anda, que no tengo tu tiempo –gruño Starscream con molestia.

El Autobot, aún sin creerse lo que iba a hacer, abrió la tapa de su válvula.  
Las miradas hambrientas de ambos Decepticons le acosaron por unos mini-ciclos.

Como si de una divertida atracción se tratará los dos Decepticons miraban fijamente y con atención la válvula y cable recién expuesto.

–Pero ¿qué estás esperando Autobot? –interrogó Starscream mirándolo con lujuria.

–Ngh... sabías que te ves tan deseable en este momento –dijo Knock Out jadeante–. ¡Uff! Los Autobots sí que saben cómo sacar chispas en esto, y luego dicen ser los más "puros" ¿no?

Aún con un poco de miedo él joven 'bot tomó con un servo su propio cable, moviendo de arriba a abajo su servo. Ante las miradas hambrientas de los otros dos mechs el Autobot se lamentaba, quería llorar, había caído tan bajo para obtener su libertad.

–Ngh... nghh ¡Ah! –gimió en voz alta el Bot, tapando su boca con su servo libre.

–Que no te de pena, Autobot –el seeker se arrodilló y le quito el servo de la boca, regalándole una lasciva sonrisa.

El mech de ópticos azules asintió con pena.

Continuo con su "trabajo", había veces que iba rápido otras veces lo hacía lento, había empezado a gustarle la sensación que le provocaba –aún sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bastante mal, pero aun así no quería parar– con su servo libre metió uno de sus dígitos en su válvula, se sentía tan jodidamente maravilloso, ¿Por qué en la Academia prohibían tales placeres?

–Mmh~ Nghh ¡Ahh! –gemía una y otra vez el Bot, era irónico pensar que al principio no quería y ahora deseaba tener los dígitos más largos, deseaba sentir más adentro.

Los gemidos desesperados y la "respiración agitada" eran señales de que la sobrecarga estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Starscream no espero más y salió corriendo hacia otro lado.  
Mientras que Knock Out lo miraba con ganas de penetrarle y hacerle gritar más fuerte.

–¡Ahh! –fue el grito que dio por culminado el pequeño "espectáculo" que él Autobot le dio a los dos Cons.

El brillante lubricante azul manchaba el abdomen, sus piernas y el suelo, jadeaba y su mirada estaba pérdida.

–Te ves tan sexy así –dijo Knock Out acercándose hasta agacharse y robarle un beso al Bot–. Me gusta y voy a probarte.

Acto seguido bajo sus servos a donde estaba su sistema interfaz, pero el grito de Starscream le hizo re-pensar las cosas.

–¿¡Pero que intentabas?!

–Nada, nada –respondió el médico con pena, levantando los servos–. Sólo quería divertirme con él.

–Idiota –el seeker frunció el ceño, se veía bastante molesto, para después sonreír y mostrar algo.

Starscream tenía un hilo con seis perlas, al menos esas cosas tenían un diámetro de 2 metros.

–Acuéstate –ordeno el seeker haciendo círculos en el aire con su servo libre–. Quiero hacer algo.

Con un poco de miedo el Autobot se recostó en el suelo, mirando al seeker.

–Ahora bien, esto te dolerá –dijo Starscream sonriendo– Te seré sincero, ni siquiera yo he podido meter las seis perlas, pero algo me dice que tu podrás.

Antes de que el Bot pudiera decir algo Knock Out le sujeto de los brazos y le robó un beso para callarlo.

Starscream rió bajo mientras pasaba sus garras por el marco de la válvula del pequeño Autobot.

Como respuesta el Bot gimió y jadeo, arqueándose contra en suelo, se sentía tan bien, pero nunca lo admitiría... hasta que el seeker decidió dejar de propiciar las caricias a su válvula expuesta.

–¡Ah! N-no te detengas –rogó el Bot casi a punto de llorar.

Starscream lo beso para que dejará de hablar, solo quería escuchar el momento donde el Autobot gritara su designación.

–¡Shh! Tranquilo, estoy seguro que esto –mostró de nueva cuenta las perlas–. Y lo que Knocky traerá te gustará, confía en nosotros.

No sabía si era la manera en la que él Decepticon le hablaba, de manera cariñosa y sensual lo que hacía que aceptará eso o era el miedo a ser desactivado para aceptar todas las cosas que Starscream le hacía.

–¡Mira lo que encontré mi querido Screamy! –grito Knock Out mostrando un aparato rosado con un hilo y algo ovalado en uno de los extremos y en el otro lo que parecía un control– Primero deberíamos meter esto ¿no lo crees?

–Me parece perfecto –respondió el seeker con emoción–. Ven que ya deseo que esto ya comience.

Knock Out corrió hasta llegar donde estaba el seeker, que lo recibió con un beso en los labios, el Autobot al ver la muestra de afecto de los dos Decepticons gruño molesto.  
Tanto Starscream como Knock Out se sorprendieron, pero se miraron de una forma lujuriosa, para después comenzar a lamer la válvula y cable del Bot.

–¡Ahh! N-no... ¡Basta, deténganse! –jadeo en Bot arañando el suelo y gritando de placer.

Starscream lamía y chupaba los fluidos que salían de la válvula del Autobot, el delicioso líquido azul corría por sus labios, mejillas y mentón.  
Mientras que Knock Out se dedicaba a estimular el cable erecto del 'bot, lamía y succionaba rápido, lo mordisqueaba y tocaba la base con las puntas afiladas de sus dígitos, el lubricante salía de la punta, a lo que él Decepticon lo tragaba, el sabor era simplemente embriagante, quería más y más.

Cuando por fin el Autobot se corrió -manchando el rostro del deportivo rojo y haciendo que más lubricante goteara de su puerto- se sentía cansado, era su segunda sobrecarga en ese ciclo.

–Ahh... ah... –sintió unas punzadas en su válvula, Knock Out estaba insertando la cosa rosada que había traído.

–Ya está listo –jalo más el hilo y esta se hizo más largo, y lo amarró a la pierna izquierda del Autobot.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Starscream metió la primera perla en su puerto, gimió al sentir un segundo invasor además de la cosa rosada, ahora metían una perla.

–¡Duele saquen eso! Por favor, de verdad me duele –gimió el Bot con miedo.

–¡Shh! Ya pasará, ya pasará _amor mío~_ -Knock Out acariciaba el pecho del Bot, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

–Nada malo te pasará, _te vamos a cuidar cariño~_ –Starscream empujó una segunda perla con sumo cuidado, se relamía los labios, se veía tan sensual el ver como las esferas se adentraban en la válvula del Autobot.

El Autobot estaba confundido, ¿Cómo era que dos Decepticons le estaban tratando más o menos de manera decente?  
No tenía ninguna lógica, estaba claro que necesitaban "atención", pero eso no le dejaba en claro al Autobot el por qué se empeñaban en hacerlo sentir bien cuando le provocaban algún dolor o malestar.

–Ya sólo te falta la mitad mi pequeño Autobot –comentó el seeker al insertar la tercera perla–. ¿Ves? No queremos hacerte daño

–Queremos que disfrutes, no todos los prisioneros son tratados así –decía Knock Out besando el cuello del Autobot.

–Siéntete afortunado –completo él seeker al empujar la cuarta perla–. Estas con nosotros o...

–... Sin nosotros –el médico Decepticon mordió el cuello del Bot, dejando la marca de los pequeños colmillos que tenía.

–¡Ahh! ¡Con ustedes, con ustedes! –grito el Autobot, se sentía estúpido por decir eso, pero debía hacerlo si quería seguir en línea.

–Así me gusta –dijeron al unísono los dos Decepticons sonriendo con malicia.

Starscream empujó las últimas dos perlas en la válvula del Bot.

–Enciéndelo Knocky –ordeno el seeker.

–A la orden comandante -se acercó a la pierna izquierda del Autobot y presionó un botón de la cosa que estaba en su pierna-

El Autobot ensanchó los ópticos, habían leves temblores dentro suyo, la cosa rosada y las perlas vibraban, se movían, crispadas por algo o mejor dicho por "alguien".

–¿Q... Qué me h-hiciste? -jadeo el Bot a pesar de estar acostado, sentía que sus rodillas y piernas temblaban.

–¿Te gusta? –Starscream no podía evitar sonreír con lujuria.

–Se llama vibrador –hablo Knock Out mirando el puerto interfaz que empezaba a gotear lubricante.

–Sa-saquen eso... ¡Nghh! D-de mí ¡Ahh! –gimió el Autobot, sentía que la cara le quemaba, su válvula le dolía y ya no quería sentir toda esa energía no liberada.

Mientras el Bot luchaba por mantenerse más tiempo con cordura y sin derramar fluidos.

Knock Out y Starscream estaban buscando más "utensilios", ellos tenían miles, todos los utilizaban con ellos mismos o con algún Vehicon.

Knock Out saco de una de las cajas un anillo metálico de color gris, el deportivo recordaba ese "juguete", le encantaba utilizarlo cuando tenía interfaz con Breakdown o Dreadwing. Siguió rebuscando entre sus cosas.

Mientras que el segundo en la línea de mando sacaba todo lo que tenía a su paso, había un "juguete" en especial que quería probar en el Bot. Cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era de las pocas cosas que le recordaban a Predaking, en especial una parte muy singular del dragón.

Los dos Decepticons llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el Autobot.

El Bot gemía y gritaba, había un charco de fluidos que salían de su válvula, el cable estaba volviendo a sobrecargar manchando el abdomen del cybertroniano más joven.

–¡Ngh! ¡Starscream, Knock Out! –gemía las designaciones de los dos Decepticons.

Ambos Decepticons se miraron estupefactos, solo podían ver como el mech de hermosos ópticos azules gemía y gritaba las designaciones de sus raptores, era tan excitantemente prohibido.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿Acaso ya te agradamos? –pregunto Starscream después de cierto tiempo observando.

–Yo diría que sí, nos quiere con él, y yo quiero estar dentro de él –se rió estruendosamente mientras mostraba le anillo al seeker.

–Pero antes –el seeker se acercó a los receptores de audio del Bot y susurrándole–. Desde que nos fuimos, ¿Cuántas veces te has sobrecargado?

–A-ah... esta es... la t-tercera ¡Ngh! –gimió el Autobot de nueva cuenta.

–Vale, supongo que ya debería apagarlo –Knock Out presionó el botón y el vibrado había dejado de vibrar dentro suyo.

Con mucho cuidado, ambos Decepticons quitaban las perlas.

–No sé si te lo había dicho ya, pero es que me pareces sumamente sexy y supongo que tu sabor será aun mejor –el médico saco una perla dándole una lamida para probar los fluidos.

Al momento de que el deportivo rojo le dio unas lamidas a la perla, de esta cayeron algunos fluidos sobre su pecho.

–Knock Out, yo igual quisiera probarlo –comentó el seeker de manera sensual, acercándose al doctor.

El seeker se abalanzó contra el médico y comenzó a lamer el pecho de su contrario.

–¡Ahh! –gimió el deportivo rojo al sentir la glosa húmeda pasando por lo que eran las "luces".

–Knock Out~ -Starscream subió sus lamidas hasta el cuello del médico.

Starscream lamía y besaba el cuello del su contrario, haciendo que Knock Out gimiera y rogara por más acción.

Los dos Decepticons se dedicaban a deleitarse con lo que él otro ofrecía. Besos ardientes que el médico le regalaba, caricias osadas que solo Starscream sabía dar; los dos besaban, lamían y acariciaban donde quisieran.  
Los gemidos se hicieron presente, deleitando a un tercero.

–S-Starscream... K-Knock Out... ¡Ah! -gimió una tercera voz-

Los dos Decepticons pararon en seco, pero ¿qué estaba pasando?

El joven Autobot estaba tocándose a sí mismo mientras gemía las designaciones de ambos Decepticons.

–Deberíamos ayudarle –Knock Out se acercó al cable del Autobot–. Tranquilo, pronto sabrás lo que es placer de verdad.

El médico retiro el servo del Bot del cable, lamiéndolo un poco antes de deslizar un anillo por el cable.

–Te queda perfecto Autobot –dijo Knock Out mirando con lujuria contenida al Bot.

–Eres un idiota –dijo Starscream entre risas al darse cuenta de cómo el medico miraba al Autobot–. No quitamos todas las perlas, además mi "juguete" no va entrar si esas cosas están ahí

Entre los dos Cons tiraron del hilo que unía las perlas.

Un sonido obsceno se escuchó al momento de que las cinco perlas habían salido disparadas del puerto del mech de ópticos azules.

–¡Ahh! D-duele –gimió apagando los ópticos.

–Tranquilo, ya va a pasar –calmo Starscream suavemente.

Agachó la cabeza hasta besar los labios de la válvula hinchada del Autobot.  
Knock Out se unió a la "tortura", lamiendo con dedicación el puerto del 'bot, las dos glosas lamían, tratando de extraer el mayor fluido posible.

–¡A-ah! -gimió de nueva cuenta sintiendo como estaba cerca del orgasmo-

Las dos glosas se unían, se enredaban y se separaban. Jugando y lamiéndose entre ellas y el puerto del Autobot, las caras de Starscream y Knock Out se marcharon con lubricante, el 'bot que solo gritaba de excitación.

–Bien, al parecer el Autobot ya tuvo un poco de diversión –dijo el seeker levantándose del suelo y darles la espalda.

–¿Ah? No me digas que ya te aburriste, y yo que me había empezado a encariñar con él –el deportivo rojo se sentó entre las piernas del Autobot, acariciando el cable erecto con descaro–. Pero si ya no quieres seguir jugando. Yo podría quedarm...

–¡Silencio! –ordenó el seeker girándose hacia los otros dos cybertronianos–. Estoy pensando en cuanto más tiempo estará afuera Dreadwing, estoy pensando en sí nos dará tiempo para poder seguir en cubierta.

–Ya no me importa Dreadwing, yo solo quiero acabar dentro del Autobot, además no es como si él no me hubiese visto tener interfaz antes, he tenido interfaz con él –respondió el médico levantándose hasta quedar frente al seeker–. Si no quieres estar aquí te comprendo, dame tu **Butt plug** y yo lo hago.

–Ni de chiste te lo daría, ¡Aparta! –rugió el seeker plateado caminando hacía el Bot que yacía en el suelo.

Starscream tomó lo que parecía un cable-falso... solo que parecía que tenía una cola de dragón al final.

–Ahora esto probablemente te duela un poco... realmente es solo para mí, pero ¡Hey! Considero que serás bueno y podrás retenerlo. Además de que el placer será extremo me gustan tus gemidos pequeño Autobot.

–¿Q-qué...? –el Autobot miró al seeker con miedo.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –le dijo Knock Out, besándolo–. Si te quedas sin gemir no sería divertido.

–¿Quieres qué apostemos algo, Autobot? –dijo Starscream mostrando una sonrisa.

–¡Oh, ya sé! -el deportivo sonreía pervertidamente- si no gimes ni una sola vez... podrás utilizar mi válvula y la de Starscream para lo que desees.

–Sí, Knock Out tiene raz... ¿¡ **QUE**?! –el seeker miro sorprendido al médico de la Némesis–. Bueno, pero si gimes, aunque sea una vez... te quedarás unos ciclos solares más para ser nuestro nuevo juguete.

–¿Lo que sea? –respondió el Autobot con lujuria–. Suena tentador Starscream.

–Para ti soy 'Lord' –respondió el seeker besando al mech de ópticos azules.

-Ok, ya entendimos Starscream ¿podrás con el reto?

El Autobot no respondió, tan solo apago sus ópticos tratando de relajarse lo más que podía.

–Lo tomaré como un: no puedo y tendrán que meterme todos sus juguetes.

Ambos Decepticons rieron.

Starscream insertó el juguete en la válvula del Autobot, este sólo hizo una expresión de dolor, pero no hizo ningún ruido.

El de ópticos zafiro mordió su labio, las embestidas iban a lo profundo de su válvula, jamás había tenido interfaz, así que de una forma u otra el dolor era considerablemente (bastante) fuerte e incómodo, no era lo mismo sus dígitos y unas perlas que un verdadero cable-consolador.

Knock Out sonreía, las facciones del Autobot cambiaban a medida de cada embestida, y eso le era gratificante, se veía tan sexy haciendo todas esas expresiones, y aún más si veía que su labio inferior comenzaba a correr el energon, no perdió ni un nano-ciclo en acercarse a darle una lamida a su boca, sacando de sí al Autobot; todo era tan extraño en especial las atenciones que proporcionaba Knock Out.

Starscream gruñó, penetraba al Autobot, Knock Out chasqueo la glosa con aparente enojo, los Decepticons eran competitivos, no se dejarían ganar tan fácilmente.

–Que aburrido eres... ¿Qué pasa si la velocidad aumenta? –dijo Starscream con lujuria–. ¿Te gustaría? A mí me encantaría ver eso

El Autobot abrió los ojos en respuesta, miraba con temor a los dos Decepticons que se cernían ante él.

–Vale, me rindo... pero no vayan a ¡Ahh! –gritó cuando el seeker movía con rapidez el juguete.

Starscream con un servo movía el juguete con rapidez, mientras que su otro servo se dedicaba a estimular el cable del Autobot, el anillo hacia presión en el pico del Bot haciendo que su sobrecarga no fuera concluida, toda esa presión le provocaban un gran placer y al mismo tiempo un placer inigualable.

Sus gemidos y gritos inundaban la habitación, mientras que el seeker y el médico se deleitaban con el Autobot.

Abruptamente se escuchó que abrían la puerta principal de la fortaleza, el ruido de pesados pasos acercándose con rapidez alerto a ambos Decepticons.

–Otro ciclo solar continuaremos, Autobot –dijo Starscream levantándolo y quitándole el juguete–. Será mejor que corras junto con Knock Out, el té dirá a donde ir

-Starscream, Dreadwing ya viene para acá –el deportivo rojo lo tomo del servo–. Querido Autobot, será mejor que vengas conmigo.

El mech de ópticos azules asintió y dejándose llevar por el médico.

* * *

El Autobot estaba sentado en su celda, se había limpiado los fluidos ajenos y propios.

Se sentía sucio, aunque en cierta parte está realmente agradecido, lo que había experimentado un par de ciclos antes fue la mejor experiencia sexual que podría tener en toda su vida.

Al menos tendría un par de ciclos ahí sentado sin hacer nada, ya quería salir o que ellos vinieran por él.  
Y sin noticias del seeker ni del médico.

–¿Autobot? –era Starscream que caminaba hacía su celda, pero venía acompañado por Knock Out.

–Regresaron –su propia voz le sorprendió, pues había expresado una inmaculada sinceridad de volver a verlos.

Los Decepticons intentaron olvidar ese tono de preocupación en la voz del Autobot, pero había sido tan cautivador que no evitaron las risitas que escaparon por sus labios.

–Dijimos que te haríamos lo que quisiéramos si gemías –habló el médico–. Ahora que Dreadwing se ha ido; podremos seguir jugando.

El Autobot sonrió, al menos esperar a válido la pena.

Abrieron la celda y entraron, harían suyo al Autobot.

* * *

 **Se habrán dado cuenta que jamás se dice el nombre del Autobot, ok les digo el por qué**

 **Al no tener con quien emparejar a esos dos. Lo que mejor se me ocurrió fue poner a un Autobot al azar.**

 **Ustedes pueden imaginarse con cual pudo haber sido este capítulo.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime.**

* * *

Había tenido problemas, al principio creía que su pareja jamás le aceptaría de aquélla forma.

Se veía extraño, pero eso no era de mucha importancia, –si a Ultra Magnus no le gusta su nuevo diseño, sí tendría importancia– su mayor prioridad era detener a Megatron.

Pero su spark se negaba a aceptar tal cosa.

Según el plan –que no era suyo por completo– tenía que pelear con Megatronus y el seeker.

Pero no quería ir con el Decepticon, debía ir con su pareja.

Sin perder el tiempo, abrió las alas, corrió para ganar el impulso.  
Cuándo tomó suficiente fuerza de impulso, saltó.

Cerró los ópticos y se dejó llevar por el aire que chocaba contra su armadura.

* * *

–¡¿Dónde estará Prime en este momento? –decía el comandante dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Ahora que había salido de la Medbay, estaba conmocionado por la situación. ¿Por qué Optimus no estaba cuando se hubo recuperado? ¿Dónde chatarra estaba? ¿Se habría ido a batallar con Megatron?

Tantas preguntas que se procesador formulaba, no quería hacer teorías, pero, los bugs atacaban el CPU y le sobrecalentaban los circuitos.

–¡Ultra Magnus! –el líder Autobot venía por el horizonte.

–¿Prime? ¿Pero qué? ¡Optimus! –el comandante estirado corrió hacia adelante, con los brazos extendidos... como si quisiera atraparlo

Los dos se miraban, aún a la velocidad en la que iban.

El mech azul y rojo aterrizó, corrió hacía el cybertroniano turquesa.

Los dos corrieron, antes de llegar se detuvieron a unos cuántos metros

Ultra Magnus posó su servo en el pecho del Prime, deslizando sus dígitos por el cristal de lo que simulaba la cabina del camión.

–¿C-comandante...? –Optimus estaba nervioso, habían pasado ciclos solares desde la última vez que sintió el tacto de Magnus.

–Señor, luce... robusto –el mech azul miraba a su líder con envidia.

 **¡Qué envidia! Sí tan solo yo tuviese el pecho así, seguro que Optimus estaría contento... después de todo no soy una femme.]**

–Ultra Magnus, tengo que decirte algo y es muy importante –tomó sus servos entre los suyos–. Te amo, te he amado desde que somos amigos; te amo porque pienso que, a pesar de ser un mandón, un estirado, tener mal carácter y por todas tus peleas con Wheeljack siempre supiste darme tu buena cara, jamás te enojaste conmigo, nunca vi que mostrarás tu molestia cuando estaba contigo.

Beso el servo izquierdo (o más bien el gancho que utilizaba de servo) del comandante estirado, este último se sonrojó.

–Optimus, sabes que yo jamás me enfadaría contigo –Ultra Magnus le robó un beso, dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que tenía–. Siempre supiste escucharme, siempre supiste que decirme en los momentos en los que todo se había acabado, cuando perdí mi servo me animaste a seguir. Ese ciclo solar tuvimos nuestra primera interfaz.

La sonrisa tímida, su cara se tornaba de un carmesí brillante.

–Así como yo te escuché, necesito que escuches –la seriedad en su voz hizo que el cybertroniano celeste se tensara–. No sé si volveré, quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero tenerte conmigo.

–¿Pero qué tonterías dices Prime? –Ultra Magnus estalló en cólera, tenía que regresar, Optimus era el Transformer que conocía–. Vas a regresar, tu eres un Prime, tu eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros estoy seguro que puedes con esto.

Ultra Magnus estaba enojado, realmente _enojado._

No estaba enojado con Optimus, no, el jamás se enojaría con el Prime, su enojo venia de la poca esperanza que mostraba su pareja lo que le molestaba ¿Por qué Optimus estaba tan negativo? ¿Qué acaso veía el futuro y pensaba que iba a ser desconectado? Era tan ridículo pensar en algo así.

Por obvias razones, al Prime no le gustaba ver a su amado de tal forma.

–Ultra Magnus yo se qu... –sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

Lo beso con desesperación, apago los ópticos.

El Autobot azul tenía el procesador hecho un asco.  
No pensaba dejar a su querido Optimus, no quería verle morir. No quería que fuese un Prime.

Maldito fuera Megatron y todos los Decepticons. Si la guerra no hubiese existido, Ultra Magnus estaría con Orion, aunque era cierto que la designación de Optimus no sonaba tan mal, pero verse envuelto una situación de "amor a escondidas" tampoco era algo divertido, pero deseaba con fervor gritar que quería –corrección, amaba– a un Prime, y no cualquier Prime; si no nada menos que Optimus Prime, el último Prime.

¿Por qué no Ratchet? ¿O Bumblebee? ¿O ...?  
Aunque aún le costará admitirlo, pero prefería mil veces que Smokescreen fuese asesinado que Optimus.

Smokescreen había sido su amante hacía algún tiempo, antes de volver a saber que Optimus residía en la Tierra.

El joven Autobot jamás supo apreciar al veterano de guerra, era muy ruidoso y poco cariñoso.

En cambio, el Prime era atractivo, inteligente, dulce y ágil al momento de tener interfaz. Además de que Optimus no siempre pedía interfaz, Smokescreen siempre que las cosas salían mal o estaba frustrado pedía interfaz.

A veces el comandante estirado lo único que quería era hablar y pasar un buen rato –claro, sin tener que hacer que el joven gimiera– pero las cosas cambian.

Ahora era él, el que pedía interfaz para calmarse, no quería mirar los ópticos de Optimus.

–Siento mucho que hayas tenido que hacerte pasar por el fuerte, el que no siente nada –Optimus le estrechó en sus brazos, hablaba cerca de sus audios–. Siento que tengas que guardarte todo, siento que seas el que sufre por mi culpa.

–No te sientas así, te prefiero de Mech Alpha, sobre mí y haciéndome gemir –el comandante hablaba en un tono lánguido, como si en verdad supiese que iba a pasar, prefería que Optimus le dijera: _gime mi designación_ ; que escuchar un triste: _lo siento_.

Había ciertas cosas que no se resuelven con interfaz, cosas que se deben hablar.

Pero Optimus tenía cierta preferencia a yacer con Magnus una última vez, sabía que no volvería a sucederé, sabía que no estaría presente para ver la asunción de Cybertron.

–A sus órdenes, comandante.

Optimus sonrió ladinamente, besando y lamiendo los sensibles cables del cuello de Ultra Magnus.

–Ahh ¡O-Optimus! –realmente no lo había dicho en serio, solo quería animar al Prime.

–¡Shh! Déjate llevar, te gusta y sé que lo pides a gritos –subió su boca hasta los labios de su contrario–. Vamos, quiero escucharte gemir mi designación.

–Nghh, Prime... No juegues conmigo –respondió Magnus en un gemido, aun en esas situaciones no podía dejar su orgullo.

–Nunca lo haría –volvió a besarle con pasión.

Ultra Magnus jamás admitiría lo bien que se sentía que el Prime le besara, pero está vez se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y dejar de lado su programación.

–Bien, pero esta vez no seas tan duro. Me dejaste bastante adolorido la última vez –curvo los labios, quizás cometió un error, pero son esos erros que te dan gusto.

–Entonces dilo. Dí que me quieres dentro –besaba al mech azul con cierto toque de posesividad, Magnus lo excitaba demasiado.

–Solo por qué eres tú –

Ultra Magnus sabía que si Wheeljack o cualquier otro le escuchaba se reirían de él, pero estaba con su Prime, nada malo podía suceder si estaba en sus brazos.

–Te quiero dentro. Optimus quiero sentirte dentro.

–Así me gusta.

Optimus lo besaba con lujuria, introduciendo su glosa en la boca de Ultra Magnus, el mech alado le tocaba de manera tan osada.

Sonriendo por cada gemido que Magnus daba.

–Quiero que me lo entregues todo, te daré **todo de mi** -le prometió, susurrándole a los audios–. Si es que tú _me das todo de ti_.

–Prime ¡Ahh! ¿Q-qué?

–Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo.

–Por qué me dices eso ahora ¡Ahh! –gimió al sentir la glosa húmeda del Prime en sus audios.

–¡Shh! Déjate llevar

¿Dejarse llevar?  
Bien, hasta para él, tener interfaz era extraño –pero debía aceptar que le era sumamente placentero– jamás dejaba que Optimus le hablará sucio o hacer cosas que simplemente no le gustaban (como lo eran los juguetes sexuales y los juegos de rol, eso no era del gusto de Ultra Magnus), pero en esta situación, intento

–Pero... no seas tan duro.

Optimus asintió, volviendo a besarle.  
Sabía que sería la **última** vez que vería a su amante, quería que fuese especial.  
La última vez que **yacieran juntos.**

El Prime besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo del mech azul, que solamente gemía en respuesta.

No tardó mucho para que Ultra Magnus dejará expuesto su sistema interfaz.

–Nghh... Optimus –gimió el mech azul.

–Ah, creo que tienes un problema ahí abajo.

–¿Qué vas a hac...? ¡Ahh! –el cybertroniano de armadura azul gritaba de placer, jamás había sentido tales placeres.

Se arrodilló frente al mech azul, primero tocando la erección con los dígitos, para después lamerla y mamarla.

–¡Primus! Optimus no siento mi ¡Ahh! –gritó cuando el Prime se lo metió todo a la boca.

–Mmh~ Ultra Magnus.

Optimus sabía que Magnus jamás en su vida había hecho eso, y para ser sinceros Optimus tampoco, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo vio a Wheeljack y Ratchet hacerlo, así que sí lo hacía mal. Podía culpar a Wheeljack –que por cierto era bastante hábil con su glosa– por hacer gritar a Ratchet y que él entrará a la Medbay corriendo por el grito que había dado el médico y los hubiera visto en medio acto.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, estaba ahí.  
Arrodillado frente a su pareja mientras lamía su cable, y Magnus gritaba como si de verdad le estuviesen haciendo daño.

–¡Ahh! Optimus, más rápido –pidió el comandante Autobot.

Optimus tan sólo le obedeció, chupando más rápido, quería sobrecargar a su pareja.  
Saborear cada gota de lubricante, probar sus besos, disfrutar la sensación de sus caricias, deleitarse de sus gemidos.  
Lo quería todo de él.  
Y lo quería ahora.

Al cabo de unos nano-ciclos, el comandante lleno la boca el Prime con sus lubricantes, el líquido azul fosforescente

-Optimus... yo lo siento tanto, ¿todo eso es mío? ¡Primus! -Ultra Magnus estaba apenado, había tanto lubricante que correaba por la boca del Prime-

Con cuidado saco el cable de Magnus, tratando de que no saliera más lubricante de su boca.

Levantó la mirada.  
Los ópticos azules de Optimus se encontraron con la mirada apenada de su pareja.

Miedo, deseo, temor.

Odio, pasión, miedo.

Odio, perdón, ¿ **Amor**?

Sentimientos que se encontraban en la mirada de los ópticos celestes de Ultra Magnus.

Optimus tragó el lubricante, para después bajar la mirada.

¿Y sí no le había gustado eso a su querido Magnus? ¿Y si se ponía a gritar?  
Lo último que quería era pelear con su pareja el día de su sentencia.

–¿Por qué bajas la mirada?

–¿No te gustó?

–Sí no me hubiera gustado, no hubiera pedido que lo hicieras más rápido, ¿no lo crees? –Ultra Magnus sonrió y se agachó mirando al Prime–. Aunque si me da curiosidad algo.

–¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu inquietud? –pregunto Optimus levantando la vista.

–¿A que sabe?

–¿Disculpa? –el Prime estaba confundido.

-Ya sabes, mi... es tan difícil decirlo -beso a su amante, lamiendo los labios del Prime–. Mmh, pues yo digo que el energon sigue siendo más delicioso que lo que yo tengo.

Optimus reinició sus ópticos un par de veces.

¿¡Qué Chatarra acababa de hacer Ultra Magnus?!

–Tú te acabas de...

–¿De probar? Oh, sí –habló sin pena alguna–. Si tú lo puedes hacer... yo igual, ¿no?

-Adelante.

El concepto de "dar todo" para Ultra Magnus había cambiado.  
Si ese ciclo solar iba a asesinar a todos los Decepticons, debía perder su miedo a tener interfaz, su miedo a equivocarse, su miedo a que Optimus no le guste lo que haga o diga.

–Abre tu sistema, me imagino que ya sabrás para que lo quiero –hablo Ultra Magnus de manera sensual, algo bastante impropio de parte suya,

Optimus estaba sorprendido.  
¿¡QUE?!  
Ese Ultra Magnus, para la próxima le haría gemir tan alto que no podría hablar.

Aunque, ¿en verdad habría una "próxima vez"?  
Todo lo que tenían era ese momento.

–¿Optimus? –Ultra Magnus paso su servo por su cara.

–Perdón, creo que esta transformación me afecto un poco –rió sin ganas.

–Supongo –respondió el comandante–. Anda, abre.

El Prime hizo caso.

–Optimus.

–¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?

–Aunque sea deberías darme un consejo de como se hace esto.

–Hazlo como tu creas, no importara mucho.

Optimus lo decía sinceramente, él tampoco había sabido mucho.  
Tan sólo era chupar y lamer.

Ultra Magnus asintió.

Tenía que hacerlo bien, Optimus lo había hecho igual.  
Debía igualarlo, no dejar que sus nervios le dañarán la actitud de "Mech Alpha" que –según– trataba de tener.

Dio un _suspiro_.  
Comenzó lamiendo la punta, no sabía qué hacer, así que empezó por ahí.

Dando unas simples lamidas a la punta, con sus dígitos comenzó a dar leves toques al miembro de su pareja.

–¡Nghh! Ya entiendo lo a lo que referías ¡Ah! –el Prime jadeo de excitación.

–¿Te gusta?

–Lo haces tan bien~ Continúa.

Ultra Magnus asintió, esta vez se llevó la mitad del miembro a la boca, con la glosa palpaba el cable de su contrario.

En respuesta, Optimus jadeaba y gritaba por la creciente excitación.

Se aburría, quería tener ese gran y palpitante cable en su boca. Con gran esfuerzo, metió todo el cable a su boca.

El Prime no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido, la sensación que Ultra Magnus le provocaba era tan exquisita, pero a la vez le hacía sentir tan vulnerable y sensible.

Ojalá que Primus le ayudará, la boca húmeda y la glosa de Ultra Magnus que no dejaba de moverse en torno a su cable.

Lamía y chupaba, tratando de hacerlo más rápido posible, no conseguía crear ritmo, pero no era su mayor preocupación -pues pensaba que la próxima vez estaría preparado para eso- era de que el Prime aún no se corría.

Mientras se reprochaba del por qué, Optimus sentía que su sobrecarga estaba cerca, ya no podía aguantar tanta energía sin liberar.

–¡Ahh! –grito al sentir que sus fluidos eran captados por la dulce boca del comandante.

Por su parte, Ultra Magnus se sorprendió, era demasiado, tanto que retiro el cable de su boca y esputo un poco, lo demás a como pudo lo tragó, era algo asqueroso –o al menos en la academia así lo pintaban– pero a la vez sentía que era necesario.

–Ah Optimus.

–Primus, Magnus estas lleno de... –el comandante le interrumpió.

-Si yo sé de qué, pero si llegas a decírselo a alguien, juro que no te volveré a cruzar mirada –dijo serio, su orgullo había caído un poco.

Optimus asintió con rapidez, si Ultra Magnus supiera que después de ese ciclo solar dejaría de existir.  
Probablemente Ultra Magnus estaría gritando y tratando de detenerlo.

–Nunca le diría esto a alguien.

–Eso espero Prime –la cara del comandante Autobot empezaba a tornarse carmesí, las siguientes palabras eran duras–. Hazlo, hazlo rápido.

El mech alado asintió, acomodando a su pareja en el suelo, Optimus se puso entre las piernas del comandante Autobot, rozando su puerto.

–¿Estás listo? –preguntó Optimus con un poco de miedo.

–Si Optimus –respondió dudoso.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Regresaras conmigo?

–¿Quieres unir nuestras sparks?

–Eso es lo que siempre he querido, pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo –confesó el mech azul con pena.

–Si así lo deseas.

Dicho eso, Optimus metió lentamente su cable, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no quería lastimar a su amante.

–Nghh, Optimus.

El Autobot alado se quedó quieto, sí llegaba a lastimar a Ultra Magnus, jamás dejaría de llevar ese peso encima.

–¡Ah! ya puedes moverte.

Optimus asintió, penetrando lentamente al comandante que gemía y gritaba.

No quería lastimarlo, jamás lo hubiese querido, pero la situación ameritaba lastimarlo, sólo un poco.

Realmente no le dolería, al menos no por mucho.

Le encantaba hacerlo gritar y pedir por más, pero su última vez podría ser más... íntima.

No sólo tener interfaz por placer y deseos tan primitivos.

Lo tomó de las caderas, embistiendo con fuerza, quería cansarlo.  
No quería ver su cara cuando se hubiese dado cuenta que no estaba.

Qué nunca volvería estar con él.

Que Ultra Magnus se diese cuenta que su amor era sacrificado para poder dar vida a miles.

El sacrificio uno por millones.  
Y por el mismo Ultra Magnus.

Siguió embistiendo con fuerza, los gemidos y las súplicas por más, por correrse en su válvula.

Lo amaba.  
Amaba llegar a la sobrecarga, y más si era dentro de su amado comandante.

–¡Ya no puedo Optimus, voy a...! –grito al llegar a su sobrecarga.

Ultra Magnus ya no pudo emitir ningún sonido después de ese grito, sabía que eso era todo, iba a recargarse. Estaba sumamente cansado.

Apago los ópticos, aún podía sentir como el Prime sacaba su cable.

Hasta sintió el momento de cuándo lo beso.

– **Te amo, Ultra Magnus** –era lo último que le había dicho el Prime.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba de él era haber tenido una sesión de interfaz y después... Nada.

Lanzaba y golpeaba todo a su paso.

Estaba hecho una furia, de verdad eso era frustrante.

–¡Ultra Magnus, mírate! –grito Ratchet dándole un empujón–. Estás loco, ibas a golpearme

–Lo siento Ratchet –el comandante estaba tan apenado, había vuelto a perder el juicio.

–Yo también lo extraño, pero golpeándome no harás la diferencia.

–Lo quiero de vuelta –susurró.

–Tanto yo, como Bumblebee como Arcee, como todos los demás le extraña –dijo el médico.

–Pero no entiendes –respondió con melancolía, apenas habían pasado dos ciclos solares desde que se había ido.

–Claro que entiendo, tal vez tu dolor no –hablaba Ratchet en tono suave–. Pero se por lo que estás pasando.

–¿Qué acaso tú también...?

–¿Crees que toda la vida fui amargado?

–No.

–Wheeljack no es ni el primero ni el último –sentenció Ratchet dándose la vuelta–. Pero Optimus bien pude ser el último en tu vida si sigues así, yo decidí _volver a ser feliz_ , _volver amar_ , ¿Por qué tu no?

El médico dejo a Magnus sólo, miraba el suelo.

Todo por lo que había peleado, perdió a sus amigos, perdió su servo y ahora perdía a su pareja.

Quería volver a ver al Prime una vez más y contestar a su 'te amo'.

* * *

 **Debes perdonarme, hice el esfuerzo de que no fuera tan cursi ni tan aburrido.**

 **Pero creo que salió del asco. Ya lo juzgaras tú, si tienes otro pedido puedes decírmelo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías y fondo rosa. Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Un día precioso en la Tierra, todo a su alrededor era de un precioso color blanco.

Estaba mirando con atención como caía del cielo, en Cybertron no existía tal cosa, así que para el líder Autobot era toda una atracción.

–Se llama nieve –explicó el humano de lentes caminando hacía el 'bot azul y rojo–. En invierno siempre cae.

–¿Cae? ¿Del cielo? ¿No le duele? –sus palabras eran rápidas, estaba preocupado.

–No, es un proceso natural, es agua solamente, solo que está congelada –dijo él chico castaño sonriendo.

–Agua –sonrió–. Ya veo.

Se quedó mirando la llamada "nieve", era hermosa a la vista de cualquiera, era fría, tan fría que le hacía recordar a cierto Transformer...

–¡Optimus! –grito Arcee corriendo con Bumblebee y Bulkhead–. Señor, queríamos ir a la ciudad ya que Jack me dijo que hoy es un día especial para los humanos y quería comprarle un presente a su madre y bueno, nosotros.

Arcee miro a sus otros dos acompañantes, Bee y Bulkhead se miraban unos a los otros, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–Vale, vayan los tres, yo me quedaré con Ratchet a cuid... –las palabras del Prime fueron cortadas por las del médico Autobot.

–Prime yo igual iré con June, bueno, de compras. Lo siento amigo –Ratchet se veía apenado por la situación.

Meditó un poco, tal vez estar un tiempo a solas le haría bien.

–Prime, sí quieres puedo decirle a June que mejor no vayamos a... –Optimus le corto.

–Ya les di permiso a todos, vayan de una vez, ¿verdad, Ralph? –le sonrió al niño que miraba a Optimus fijamente.

Ralph parpadeo un par de veces y le devolvió la sonrisa al 'bot carmesí y azul.

–¡Gracias, Optimus! –Bulkhead abrazo a su líder, para después salir corriendo hasta su humana–. ¡Miko, Miko! ¡Sí me dieron permiso!

–¡Qué bien! ¡Vámonos, Bulk! –la japonesa estaba emocionada, dio algunos saltitos.

Los cybertronianos se fueron junto con los humanos.

Después de unos mini-ciclos, el gran líder Autobot regresó de nuevo a dentro de la base.

Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie, encendió una consola e hizo una llamada.

–Megatronus –habló el Prime un poco nervioso–. ¿Estás ahí?

Un gruñido como respuesta, en la pantalla empezó a deslumbrar lo que parecía una sombra.

–¿Para qué interrumpes mis planes para asesinarte? ¿acaso quieres otra pelea?

–No, solo quería hablar contigo, como un tratado de paz temporal, solo por unos ciclos –el rostro del Prime empezaba a tornarse rojo–. No hay nadie aquí, así que pensé que por los buenos tiempo te gustaría venir conmigo.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué malditos buenos tiempos? ¿Pasar tiempo contigo? –el Decepticon se rió en burla–. Me haces reír, ya olvídate de Megatronus, yo me olvidé de Orion Pax, por favor deja que ellos dos mueran en el pasado por qué el...

–... El presente es lo único que tengo –le corto Optimus–. Lo sé, me lo dices muy a menudo, aunque eso es mentira

–¿A sí? Tú no sabes nada –le refuto el tirano–. Aun cuando éramos amigos te guardaba secretos

–Lo hacías para protegerme –dijo Prime en un tono suave–. Y no eran secretos, yo lo sabía todo.

–¡Tsk! Se suponía que tú nunca deberías enterarte de nada –el tirano golpeó los controles con impotencia–. Tú, eres un maldito tramposo.

–Megatronus, las parejas no se guardan secretos.

Megatron abrió la boca, más no dijo nada, tan solo miraba al Prime con odio.

–Supongo que sabes que te odio con toda mi spark –dijo con indiferencia.

–Eso no es cierto –contradijo mientras sonreía–. Ya hubieses cortado la comunicación, te conozco bastante.

–Vete al Infierno, Autobot –gruño Megatron–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solo haces que pierda mi tiempo.

–Alguna vez tú me dijiste que conmigo nunca perderías el tiempo –rió bajo, tratando de no enfadar al tirano.

–¡Yo jamás diría esa estupidez! –le espetó rugiendo de ira–. Si alguien te diría tal cosa sería Meg...

– **Megatronus** –le cortó, su tono de tristeza hizo mecha en el Decepticon.

Había susurrado esa designación, extrañaba al cybertroniano que había portado esa designación.

Estaba claro que Megatron no era _Megatronus,_ tal vez físicamente fuesen iguales –tan solo la variación de sus ópticos– pero, psicológicamente ellos eran diferente.  
Megatronus era un guerrero, estaba tan claro que utilizaba la violencia para salir adelante, aunque jamás para asesinar a su igual por idioteces.

Pero _Megatron_ era capaz de traicionar y asesinar por puro placer, era cierto que era el mech más fuerte, era tan estúpido retarle, él era más fuerte, más peligroso y -aunque le costaba admitir- más atractivo que Megatronus.

–Quiero ver al mech de quién me enamore.

–Es una lástima.

–¿Por qué? –sonaba tan dolido, estaba seguro que se podría a llorar.

–Por qué está muerto –su voz fría y carente de emociones, tan sólo la ira-

–No es cierto –susurró bajando la mirada.

Megatron parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué estaba tan encaprichado con el idiota de Megatronus? ¿Acaso él no era mejor que ese gladiador que aún vivía en lo más profundo de su ser?

–¿Qué dijiste?

–¡Qué no es cierto! –grito Optimus, sus ópticos se empañaron.

¿Por qué debía ser tan frío e indiferente? Tan vacío y furioso.  
La nieve le parecía más caliente que el carácter del Decepticon.

–No digas estupideces, el idiota que amabas está muerto ¡Está muerto al igual que quién yo ame! –le grito, mostraba los colmillos como si fuese un animal rabioso.

Optimus rompió a llorar, su llanto era horrible.  
El mech azul y rojo volvía a sentirse como el archivador tonto y débil de hace eones. Se sentía igual de estúpido como la primera vez que había babeado por tan sólo ver como un gladiador le había sonreído. Tan desprotegido e imbécil por confiar en las palabras del mech que le había hecho promesas de amor, ese Transformer con el que había jurado amar y nunca dejarlo en el olvido. Él había llegado a tener un lugar en la dañada spark del noble e indulgente bibliotecario.

–Eres un sínico –susurró Optimus entre sollozos.

–¿Acaso esperabas que Megatronus te contestara?

–Si Orion Pax y Megatronus se han ido, Optimus Prime y Megatron pueden tratar de terminar lo que ellos empezaron.

Megatron torció la boca, ese Autobot idiota no entendía lo que significaba el **no**.

–Déjalo marchar –suspiro el tirano con pesadez.

–No.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Por qué tu y yo somos diferentes, yo soy un líder y tu un tirano, eso ya es bastante diferente –se seco las lágrimas, regalándole una sonrisa sincera–. Quiero verte.

–Lo estás haciendo -comentó con indiferencia.

–No por aquí, quiero verte y sentir su tacto de nuevo.

–Sí lo que quieres es pelear prepárate.

Siempre pensaba en las peleas, la violencia había ganado la batalla contra el amor que Orion Pax le juró. Ella era la culpable de que el odio y la ira consumirán la spark del Decepticon.  
Esos últimos deca-ciclos, recordaba que Megatron casi no estaba, siempre se metía en problemas, cuando llegaba al departamento de Optimus siempre tenía golpes y ralladuras, solo llegaba y quería interfaz para olvidar, como un alcohólico al llegar a un bar.  
Solo llegaba y quería embriagarse con el cuerpo del bibliotecario, y por su puesto Optimus dejaba que hiciese lo que quisiera, jamás le había negado nada –tal vez esa había sido la causa de lo mal consentido que estaba– y Megatron no se negaba.

–Bien ¿Dónde chatarra quieres que nos veamos? Pero solo te advierto que sí esto es una trampa, te mataré.

–No lo es. Me han dejado solo –le susurro con tristeza.

–Algo tan lindo y delicado como tú no debería estar solo, deberías estar **conmigo** –dijo Megatron molesto.

Optimus se sorprendió por las palabras del tirano.  
En ese instante el Decepticon se dio cuenta de su error, había pensado en voz alta ¡Primus! Le era toda una vergüenza saber que Optimus le había escuchado.

–C-claro, yo te comunicaré cuándo quiera que vengas.

Megatron no contesto, tan solo cerró la comunicación.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, la desesperación le consumía, ¿Y sí lo ha olvidado? ¿Y sí mejor decidió que no iba a venir? Estaba tan nervioso como en su primera cita, aunque igual recordaba que Megatron había llegado casi tres ciclos tarde y que además estaba herido y lleno de energon ajeno –pues había llegado después de una batalla en el coliseo de gladiadores– pero aun así le había dado la mejor velada de todas. Había tratado de ser el mech más dulce y comprensible que podía.

La nieve se colaba entre las aberturas de su armadura, los sensibles cables se tensaban al sentir los copos de nieve. Sus sistemas daban alerta de agentes orgánicos, pero los había ignorado.

Y estaba ahí. Parado en medio de la nada. Esperando a alguien que era probable que no viniera.

Y seguía ahí. Plantado en lo alto de un acantilado, esperando. Llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, apenas medio ciclo.

Comenzó a caminar, era mejor ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a pasar después.

¿Qué le diría a Megatron? Qué quería volver a ser su amigo, que quería volver a besarle, que quería sentir de nuevo la manera en la que lo abrazaba y susurraba obscenidades a sus audios hasta caer en recarga.  
Era obvio que Megatron le rechazaría.

Quizás lo mejor era solo hablar del clima. Sí. Quizás y sí.

Bueno, el pasado es el pasado y ...

–... El presente es lo único que tengo –se dijo a sí mismo, sonrió, tal vez hablar con Megatron le hacía daño.

–Creí que eso era un proverbio estúpido –dijo una voz detrás del Prime.

Optimus dio un salto, el Decepticon le había dado un buen susto.

–No esperaba que llegarás.

–¿Tan temprano? No vine a tener una cita contigo, no estamos en Cybertron y **no** soy Megatronus.

–No iba a decir eso, iba decir que no creí que llegarías solo.

–Soundwave escaneo el lugar, debía estar seguro de que estuvieses sólo –dijo Megatron serio–. ¿De qué querías hablar, Prime?

–Bueno, me siento más cómodo si me llamarás por la designación de 'Orion Pax' –hablo Prime con la cara roja.

–No me interesa, sólo quiero saber para que me hiciste venir.

–Pues...

–Sólo te dio el impulso de hacerlo y ya, ¿verdad?

–Vale, si me atrapaste –admitió el Prime–. Cuando el clima está así, lo mejor es tener compañía.

–Tienes a los humanos y a tus subordinados –se quejó el Decepticon.

–Ellos se fueron –lo que dijo fue casi inaudible, algo que molesto al Decepticon.

–¿Qué?

–Ya te dije.

–O me lo dices ahora o yo voy... –el Autobot le interrumpió.

–Es mi vida, ya deja eso –Optimus giró la cara, el tirano era persistente.

Megatron odiaba ese gesto, aun cuando eran pareja el usaba ese gesto para esquivar las preguntas.

-Orion Pax -le llamó el tirano tomándolo del mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo–. Dime, y dímelo bien

Optimus simplemente no se resistió y comenzó a llorar.  
En verdad creía que Megatron jamás le llamaría así de nuevo.

–¿¡Pero que chatarra?!

–¡Megatronus! –lo abrazo fon fuerza.

Sus piernas le temblaban, de sus ópticos salía lubricante ocular, su procesador se nubló.  
Otra vez estaba sufriendo fallas del sistema.  
Gritaba con desesperación, no quería soltar al tirano.

–¿¡Prime?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito imbécil! –grito Megatron tratando de zafarse del agarre del Autobot.

–¡No, no quiero!

–Me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero.

–¡Haz lo que quieras!

Megatron apretó los colmillos, sólo había una forma para que el Prime le soltará, aunque eso significará hacer alguna idiotez.

Sus gritos fueron acallados por los labios del mech plateado.  
Fue un beso corto, sabía que se callaría, siempre funcionaba.

Optimus tenía los ópticos abiertos, tanto como si fuese un conejo que acabará de ver las luces de algún automóvil.

–Te ves más lindo cuando estas callado –le dijo el tirano con una sonrisa–. Tus labios saben igual que los de Orion.

Optimus tan sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

–Pareces asustado.

El Decepticon rió con ganas, hacía tanto tiempo que había visto a Optimus tan sorprendido.

Y así lo hicieron, los dos enemigos más grandes de la Galaxia estaban hablando tan tranquilamente, de vez en cuando se reían de alguna tontería.

–¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de hoy?

–Caminar un rato contigo –respondió el tirano tomando el servo de Optimus–. Me recordaste a la vieja edad de Oro de Cybertron.

–¿En serio?

–Caminar con mi viejo amante era todo lo que Megatronus pedía –el Decepticon tan sólo sonrió.

Ya no dijo más.

Si Megatronus era feliz.

Orion Pax también lo era.

* * *

 **Me he quedado sin imaginación alguna.**

 **Por favor, dejar en los comentarios alguna otra pareja ¡Me aburro!**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Qué emoción, por fin podría conocer a su ídolo.

Al Transformer que le hacía suspirar, al que veneraba con toda su spark.

Era el rey de reyes, el mech más poderoso del Universo.

Hasta que los gritos de su compañero de barraca le interrumpieron los pensamientos.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, ya deseo ver a Lord Megatron –pregunto el mech rojo–. ¿Crees que se ve bien mi pintura? ¿Me veo sexy?

–¡Ay, ya cállate! –se quejó el seeker–. Sólo vámonos.

El cybertroniano carmesí asintió, caminando a la par del Decepción alado.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del nuevo (por decirlo de alguna forma) cuartel general de los Decepticons, Knock Out se atrevió a sacar tema de conversación.

–¿Qué crees que piense de nosotros? –pregunto Knock Out emocionado.

–Pensará que son femmes, y la verdad no están lejos de serlo –se burló un mech de armadura negra.

–Pensará que somos dignos de servirle, ¿cómo crees que convocó a toda la barraca? –el seeker sonreía, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

Con sumo cuidado entraron a lo que parecía una oficina. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, además de que no había nadie, había una puerta tras el escritorio.  
La mesa estaba llena de D-pads, había algunos cubos de energon y muchas cosas con puntas afiladas.

–Sabes qué, mejor me regreso –le dijo el cybertroniano rojo con temor.

–¿Tienes miedo? ¡Ja! El comandante tenía razón, eres toda una femme –se burló Starscream.

–Lo que Blackshift diga no me importa, no soy una femme –Knock Out se escuchaba enojado–. Este lugar está muy silencioso, me aterra un poco.

Starscream se subió a la mesa, tirando unas pilas de D-pads.

–¿Crees que a Lord Megatron le aterro cuándo invadió la base Autobot de Luna-1? –Starscream hablaba orgulloso.

–No –susurro Knock Out con pena.

–¿Tuvo miedo cuando los malditos Autobots atacaron Kaon y trataron de privarle su vida?

–No –esta vez el Decepticon hablo más fuerte, sonriendo.

–¿Crees que tuvo miedo cuando los del consejo le amenazaron de muerte, sólo por tratar de salvar a un amigo que mataron injustamente?

–¡No, claro que no! –grito el mech carmesí alzando el puño al aire.

–¿¡Crees que tuvo miedo cuando creció en las minas oscuras y solitarias de Kaon?! –Starscream alzó los puños al aire, gritando casi con alegría-

–No, jamás le tuve miedo a eso –le respondió una voz que provenía detrás suyo.

En ese momento, los dos aspirantes a cuerpos de seguridad Decepticon se quedaron congelados de miedo.  
Literalmente, Knock Out miraba a Starscream, y recíprocamente, el seeker le miraba con miedo.

–¿A que vinieron aquí? ¿Acaso Blackshift los encerró aquí? –el Decepticon plateado camino hasta la puerta por la que habían entrado los otros dos–. Si sigue así tendré que castigarle, ya es la cuarta vez en la semana.

–¿Q-qué? –logró articular el seeker.

–B-Blackshift no fue –susurró Knock Out, girando la cara para ver a su señor.

–Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? –pregunto el tirano con molestia.

Empezó a caminar hacía los dos reclutas que empezaron a temblar.

Knock Out cayó de rodillas, suplicando.

–¡Por favor no nos mates! –lloró el mech rojo–. ¡No era nuestra culpa hacerlo enojar! ¡Perd...! –sus gritos fueron opacado por los del seeker.

–¡Por favor no lo haga! ¡Todo es culpa de Knock Out! ¡Se lo juró!

–¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense los dos! –rugió el líder de los Decepticons.

En un nano-ciclo, los dos dejaron de gritar y llorar.

–A sí está mejor –dio un _suspiro_ , odiaba ver a sus subordinados como simples y frágiles femmes–. ¿a qué han venido?

–Pues –paso un fluido bucal a través de su faringe, nunca le había hablado de frente a Megatron, se veía muy aterrador en metal–. Quisiera poder estar en el bloque médico, estudié para eso y me gustaría ser parte del equipo médico Decepticon –dijo Knock Out lo más "normal" que pudo, la voz le temblaba.

–¿Y por qué no fuiste con los Autobots? –pregunto el mech plateado con cierto desprecio al decir la última palabra.

–¿Autobots? Por favor, sus ideales y metas son las mejores –Knock Out estaba feliz, podría decir lo que pensaba de la causa–. Los Autobots deben probar que no son superiores a nosotros.

–Muy bien dicho soldado, puedes retirarte –Megatron tomo del hombro a Knock Out, este último dio un grito interno por emoción–. Necesitamos más como tú.

Knock Out casi podía decir que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero primero debía ir a gritar afuera como una fanática.

–G-gracias, señor, en serio se lo agradezco –Knock Out corrió hacia afuera estaba tan emocionado.

El cybertroniano rojo azotó la puerta, dejando solos a Megatron y Starscream.

 **[Vaya amigo, que te deja sólo con un mech que te dobla la altura.]**

–¿Y tú soldado? –Megatron miraba al seeker–. ¿Algo que quieras decir?

–S-soy Starscream –murmuró mirando el suelo.

–Está bien soldado, no lo pregunté, pero no importa –el mech plateado dio un _suspiro_ –. Si eso es todo lo que querías decir pues ad...

–¡No! –se apresuró a contestar–. Yo bueno, yo... ¿puedo estar con usted?

–¿Disculpa? –el mech plateado se sorprendió por la pregunta del seeker.

–Sí, bueno, siempre he querido estar junto a usted y me pareció que lo más apropiado ser el apoyo aéreo del Escuadrón Épsilon –habló el seeker, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

–No lo sé, ¿sabes pelear?

–Sí, me he entrenado toda mi vida desde que era un sparkling –dijo el Decepticon alado con orgullo.

–Quisiera ver eso –la potente voz de Megatron hizo que Starscream tuviese un poco de miedo, ¿iban a pelear? Pero al ver que se acercaba sin intenciones de hacer una riña se sintió aliviado, pero Megatron estaba violando el perímetro del llamado "espacio personal de Starscream", ósea estar a menos de un metro del seeker–. Déjame bajarte de ahí.

Los poderos y fuentes brazos del líder Decepticon atraparon las delgadas piernas del seeker.

–¡No! ¿¡Qué hace?! ¡Suélteme!

El seeker estaba rojo de la vergüenza y la ira, en su forcejeo cayó de cara al suelo.

Lo vio todo como en cámara lenta; el líder Decepticon había tratado de sujetarle, pero había sido demasiado tarde, había caído.

–¿Starscream? –le llamó el mech plateado–. Mira soldado, no era mi intención.

–¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy? –estaba desorientado, el golpe le había dado en el CPU–. Me duele la boca, Knock Out.

Había tocado su labio inferior, por su labio corría un hilo de energon.

–Déjame ver eso, no soy médico, pero veré que puedo hacer –dijo Megatron un poco confundido.

Lo cargo en sus brazos, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho eso a un debilucho seeker, la raza aviadora de Cybertron.  
Un espécimen único y especial.

Lo llevo a su habitación, lo sentó en la cama, cuando se iba a buscar al médico, el mech alado lo detuvo.

–No, no, no –balbuceo, hablaba como si estuviese sobrecargado de energon–. Quédate aquí conmigo un rato... n-nos vamos a divertir, siempre quise que me dieras hasta el fondo ¡Hahaha!

Se acostó con las piernas colgando al borde de la cama de recarga.

–El golpe que debió haber jodido los sistemas –el mech plateado estaba confundido, hacía apenas un par de mini-ciclos el seeker moría de pena y ahora se le declaraba descaradamente.

Starscream se levantó, se tambaleaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido.  
Tomó a Megatron del brazo, frotándose contra el brazo del líder Decepticon.

–¡Ahh! por favor, quédese conmigo –rogó el seeker de manera lujuriosa.

–Starscream ¿no?

–Sí.

–Bien, mira no quiero hacer nada de lo que después me arrepienta, esto es un error –dijo Megatron tratando de alejarse del seeker.

–¡No no no! –negó Starscream con seriedad–. Yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con usted, lo quiero sólo a usted, mi amo y señor Megatron.

Starscream hablaba con firmeza, estaba decidido a perder... sólo para ganar.

–¿Estás seguro, soldado? –el líder Decepticon lo miraba a los ópticos.

–Lord Megatron –el seeker le miro con súplica.

Starscream era hermoso, su cara tan delicada y esos dos enormes rubíes que tenía por ópticos tan hermosos e hipnóticos, parecía una femme a simple vista, con esas caderas tan...

Quitó esos pensamientos de su procesador, era simplemente un joven comparado con él.

Seguramente y apenas tendría la edad para poder abrir la tapa de interfaz y tocarse.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo re-pensar las cosas.

–Mira soldado, no soy el mejor para decirte esto, pero no soy el mech adecuado para ti –Megatron tomo a Starscream de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco.

–No diga eso, usted es el mejor; quiero hacerlo con usted, ¿acaso soy demasiado horrible? –si se seguía negando, tendría que recurrir a las _técnicas_ de Knock Out.

–No, claro que no –al momento el Decepticon plateado miro a Starscream con reproche–. Eso lo hiciste a propósito sparkling, ni creas que no me dí cuenta.

–¡Por favor! –está vez Starscream se puso de rodillas–. Sólo por esta noche, quiero que mi primera experiencia sea magnífica.

–¡¿Tu primera ...?! –ahogó un grito, era casi imposible pensar que le iba a quitar la virginidad a un mech tan hermoso como ese.

–¿Cree que es fácil? Pues no, ahora va a sacarse el cable y va a metérmelo ¡y hágalo ahora! –exigió Starscream sentándose en el suelo.

–No eres quién para ordenarme que hacer –Megatron frunció el ceño.

–Yo sólo quiero que lo haga ¿es tan difícil decirme " **si** "?

–No, pero sigo diciendo que deberías encontrar a alguien más aprop... ¡Argh!

El líder Decepticon jadeo al sentir una de las garras de Starscream pasar por su sistema interfaz.

–A puesto a que se pondrá duro si ve mi válvula –la sonrisa llena de lujuria se hizo presente en el rostro del seeker–. Que por cierto esta estrecha y húmeda –inclusive su voz denotaba una lujuria incontenible de parte de Starscream.

No es que esa pregunta fuese retórica, el seeker si esperaba una respuesta. Y que esa respuesta tuviese una indirecta de interfaz, junto con esos servos tomándole de la cintura y esa boca besando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, si, Starscream había sido muy soñador en cuanto a su primera vez, pero después de haber escuchado todas las experiencias de Knock Out algo le decía que todas esas cursilerías nunca irían con lo que buscaba en Megatron, deseaba ver en su líder ese poder y poder sentirlo.

–¿No le gustaría probarla? La he guardado sólo para usted –y ahí estaba de nuevo, ofreciendo algo que le ofrecerías a un sparkmate y no a un líder de guerra que apenas y lo conocía.

Megatron no era de esos mechs que tenían autocontrol al estar bajo la presencia de la pasión y la lujuria. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar al seeker y levantarlo.

–Espero que sepas en lo que te metes, Starscream.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, unos labios cubrieron los suyos, besando le con pasión.  
Poco a poco el beso se hacía más salvaje, los colmillos del seeker se enterraron en el labio inferior de Starscream, este último gimió de dolor; el tirano aprovecho para meter su glosa en boca ajena.

Al principio el seeker se resistió, nunca había besado a alguien de esa forma (por que seamos sinceros, todas esas bocas que convenció era obvio que, aunque su válvula no hubiera sido profanada –aun– el seeker había cambiado opiniones con tan solo un beso), sentir ese apéndice largo y húmedo moviéndose e incitando a su propia glosa a unirse a chupar lo ajeno, al principio lo hacía torpemente, claro que al pasar de los mini-ciclos no se hizo un experto, pero aprendió a como excitar al tirano con su torpeza para tener un verdadero beso con intenciones sexuales. El seeker enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Megatron al sentir como el Decepticon mayor lo levantaba de la litera.

–¡A-ah Mi señor! –gimió Starscream al sentir la glosa del mech plateado pasar por sus sensibles cables del cuello.

Megatron lamía y mordía el cuello del seeker, mientras uno, de sus servos acariciaban los sensibles alerones, Starscream no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y gritar por la creciente excitación. ¿Cómo es que sabía que partes tocar para crear placer? Ni sabia y ni le importaba, mientras siguiera haciéndolo todo estaría bien, mientras siguiera arrancándole gemidos; todo estaría bien para Starscream.

–¡Primus! No... ¡Ah!

Starscream estaba casi llorando y gritando por puro placer, quería complacer a su amo, quería complacerse a sí mismo.

Megatron lo dejo en la cama, para después seguir tocándolo con más libertad.

–¡Ahh! Lord Megatron –el seeker abrió la tapa de su válvula, dejando escurrir el lubricante.

Megatron ensancho los ópticos de sorpresa.

En escalas grises y plateadas, con delicados trazos en color escarlata sobre toda la zona, el miembro temblaba; toda esa excitación, toda esa energía, Starscream debía liberar o posiblemente le diese un apagado de emergencia por contener toda esa energía.

Un poco más abajo; estrecha, húmeda, goteante. Sentía como su spark pulsaba desbocada –la excitación y emoción nunca faltaban en un encuentro sexual como estos– el seeker no mentía, ese puerto jamás habría sido tocado y ser el primero sería toda una delicia.

–Amo, por favor –rogó el seeker.

–Será mejor que hagas algo mejor sí quieres mi cable, Starscream –retó el líder Decepticon.

Starscream entendió a lo que el mech plateado se refería.

Bajo sus servos hasta su cable, iba a complacer a su amo.

–Ngh... A-ah... –gemía mientras bajaba y subía sus servos rápidamente, la sensación era excitante.

Megatron veía al seeker con deseo.

Ambas garras se movían de arriba abajo sobre el pico erecto y palpitante del mismo seeker, hacia expresiones extrañas –extrañamente excitante– sacaba la glosa, mordiéndose el labio, apagando los ópticos e incluso "jadeando".

Llego un momento en que dejo de utilizar sus dos servos, con uno seguía masturbando mientras que con el otro chupaba y lamia sus dígitos para después cambiar de servo.

La válvula tan húmeda y estrecha, ese pico que estaba rígido, lubricante empezaba a brotar de la punta más los fluidos bucales que Starscream dejaba en él.

Una horrible presión se formó en su entrepierna, ya quería penetrar a aquel desconocido que había entrado a pedir ser el segundo al mando.

–¡Ahh! ¡Lord Megatron! –estaba a punto de llegar, no podía soportar tanta energía no liberada.

Megatron empujó a Starscream, él provocaría la sobrecarga, no un auto servicio.

–Me-Megatron... –gimió el seeker.

–Querías interfaz, ¿no?

El Decepticon abrió sus placas.

Los comandantes portan _Heavy Guns_ (1), con ellas mantienen su posición como líderes, como únicos con el derecho a reclamar los _Light_ _Ammo(2)_. Exactamente tan grande como una _Gatling_ _Gun_ (3) y tan poderoso como un _Boomer Weapon_ (4) el pico erecto en gamas de color violeta y plateado brillante, –casi tan lustroso como lo era la armadura de Knock Out– de la punta chorreaba más lubricante del que había segregado el mismo Starscream.

–Espero aguantes, por qué soy de todo menos amable cuando tengo interfaz.

Starscream trago duro, eso dolería.  
Y mucho.

Sin más que agregar, Megatron embistió fuerte, no había tiempo de ser dulce, y aún menos si Starscream era el que pedía a gritos ser penetrado.

–¡Ahh! ¡Oh, sí! –Starscream grito, haciéndole honor a su nombre.

Cada embestida era más fuerte y más rápida que la anterior. Cada vez más profundo.

Starscream gritaba y gemía, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

Siempre había soñado con ese momento, hasta casi parecía planeado.

Amaba sentir el pico del líder Decepticon profanar su intimidad, su válvula estaba a su límite.  
Quería seguir dando más, pero le era imposible.

Todas las embestidas habían sido duras, había sentido como un poco de su tejido interior había sido roto, sintió circuitos calentarse y reventar dentro suyo, pero poco le importo.

Solo quería que su líder no se detuviera.

Claro que le dolía todo eso, claro que las pequeñas gotas de lubricante ocular que se escapaban de sus bellos ópticos escarlatas decían que estaba sufriendo, claro que su válvula siendo perforada por el cable de su amado líder le dolía como ácido corrosivo en la cara... pero debía resistir, debía ser fuerte y darse cuenta que él había pedido eso y quería terminar todo esto, porque aun con todo ese dolor, Megatron lo estaba extasiando y le cautivaba esa mirada de esos orbes carmesís que lo miraban con excitación.

Tan salvaje, le gustaba.

–¡Ngh! Megatron ¡Ahh! –el seeker grito al sentir toda su sobrecarga manchar su cuerpo.

El líder Decepticon gruño, llenando el interior de Starscream, el líquido empezaba a filtrarse por los labios de la válvula.

Pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir embistiendo.

–Ahh ¡Deténgase! ¡Duele, duele maldita sea!

El tirano no escuchó los gritos del seeker; inútilmente, Starscream trato de liberarse del agarre del plateado.

Megatron lo aprisiona al borde de la cama de recarga, sus estocadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

–¡ **MEGATRON**! –grito Starscream al sentir su sobrecarga sobre sí mismo... de nuevo.

Megatron gruño al volver a sobrecargar.

Sin esperar más, sacó su cable del puerto del seeker.

–¿Lord Megatron?

–Será mejor que recargues, te quiero temprano en la sala de juntas reemplazaras a Grindor como mi capitán en el escuadrón Épsilon.

Y sin agregar una palabra más, el Decepticon de armadura plateada y violeta limpio un poco su zona interfaz asegurándose de que su cable fuese retraído

Starscream sonrió.

Le dolían las caderas, el puerto e inclusive su cable; y estaba seguro que no podría caminar bien.

Pero ya no le importa más, su amado líder le había dado lo que siempre había deseado.

* * *

 ** _Heavy Guns:_ armas pesadas como los lanzagranadas, Javelin, torreta Troika, cañones de partículas, etc.**

 ** _Light_ _Ammo:_ municon ligera como lo son las balas y granadas de humo en genral cosas que no hacen un daño mayor.**

 ** _Gatling_ _Gun:_ ametralladora, Chris le mete plomo a cualquier Majini y amo ver como destruyo al Verdugo con esa arma.**

 ** _Boomer Weapon:_ el arma Locust llamada Boomer es un lanzagranadas, y valga la redundancia la usan los mismos Boomers en las Hordas.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, digamos que si me emocione un poco escribiendo.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	8. Little Warrior

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías y fondo rosa.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Se veía tan tierno y pequeño. Su pequeño sparkling. Su amigo, o bueno, ahora era su "hijo" pero no podía verlo así.

Había encontrado la forma de poder resucitar al mech de hermosos ópticos dorados.

Gracias a los Autobots, que habían hecho todo lo posible para encontrar una protoforma parecida a la de Breakdown.

–Señor Knock Out –un sparkling de armadura azul venía corriendo hacía el deportivo rojo que estaba sentado leyendo un D-pad.

–¿Qué sucede cariño? –Knock Out miro al sparkling que se mostraba preocupado.

–Perdí mi juguete de nuevo –lloró mientras se tallaba los ópticos–. Ayúdeme, es mi favorito y el señor Bumblebee me lo regalo.

–Hablas de los cubos de colores que Bee te dio hace unos ciclos solares, ¿verdad?

–Sí –se sorbía, trató de no llorar más, no debía llorar frente a su _creador_.

–No, no los he visto –mintió–. Será mejor dar por perdido esas cosas.

Sonaban tan crueles y duras esas palabras viniendo de parte de su creador, pero el pequeño Breakdown debía ser fuerte, después de todo Knock Out le había dicho que ningún guerrero no llora y menos si son cosas tan tontas como perder sus juguetes.

Knock Out le daba un poco de remordimiento hablarle así a Breakdown y más el haber escondido unos simples juguetes, pero quería que Breakdown sólo lo amara a él, y eso quería decir que sólo él podía estar en su vida.

Le haría recordar o más bien crear los nuevos recuerdos de su anterior vida.

–Ven conmigo –lo cargó, sonriéndole despreocupadamente.

Miraba al sparkling de armadura azul con deseo, quería volver a besarle, mientras que el menor veía al médico extrañado.

Usualmente Knock Out no le miraba así.

–Señor Knock Out.

–Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Los tanques de abastecimiento del mech azul resonaron como respuesta, estaba hambriento.

–Vamos por unos cubos mi pequeño.

Aún con el azul en sus brazos, salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la cocina.

Ahora que vivían en Cybertron, tenía un departamento y vivía en el onceavo piso –a Breakdown le gustaba mirar la ciudad desde los balcones, justo como al antiguo guerrero le gustaba ver la vida terrestre desde las ventanas de la Némesis– Knock Out casi siempre estaba en casa.

Nunca quería dejar solo al pequeño sparkling, él era la razón para despertar y seguir adelante y aún no haberse largado de ahí.

–Knock Out cuando sea grande como tú –decía el pequeño mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del ex-Decepticon, este último tan solo sonrió–. Yo te ayudaré a hacer todo lo que tú haces.

–¿A sí? Pues que bien mi amado sparkling, cuando seas más grande podrás ayudarme con otras cosas también –ese toque perverso escapo de los sensores de Breakdown, y aún menos esa sonrisa con la que Knock Out.

Breakdown sonrió.

El pequeño guerrero azul creía ciegamente en el médico.  
Así como el antiguo Decepticon había confiado en su amante.

–¿Uno o dos cubos, cariño? –pregunto el ex-Decepticon dejando a Breakdown sobre la mesa

–¡Dos!

–Vaya, hoy si tienes bastante hambre, cariño –Knock Out sacó tres cubos pequeños.

Breakdown columpiaba sus pedes, tarareando alguna melodía de la Tierra que seguramente Bee le había mostrado.

Se veía tan tierno.

Knock Out lo miraba con nostalgia, no quería ver a una versión miniatura y tierna de su amado.

Quería mirar de nuevo al poderoso guerrero azul de preciosos ópticos dorados.

A quién en verdad amaba.

Pero debía ser paciente sí en verdad deseaba verlo.

–Toma, cariño –le dio los dos cubos, sonriéndole.

El menor bebió el líquido azul con rapidez, mientras que el médico sólo lo miraba su cubo lleno.

Recordaba esos viejos tiempos, tantos momentos que había pasado junto a Breakdown.

No sólo como su pareja.

Si no como su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, tenía la mirada puesta en el sparkling que bebía su energon.

–¿Señor Knock Out?

El ex-Decepticon parpadeo varias veces, saliendo de su pequeño trance.

–¿Ah? Lo siento, yo... estaba pensando en otra cosa.

–¿En qué? -era bastante curioso, como el antiguo Breakdown.

–En... -no termino de hablar.

 **[Él no es Breakdown... y no lo puede llegar a serlo.]**

Ese era el pensamiento de Knock Out, podía engañar al pequeño.

Pero él no podía engañarse a sí mismo.

La culpabilidad le comía.

No pudo ayudar a su amado.

Tan sólo pudo llorar y lamentarse.

Pero eso no le había servido.

Ahora que había pasado medio milenio, había conseguido una nueva oportunidad.

No la iba a desperdiciar, pero las memorias que tenía con Breakdown eran lo único que poseía.

El pequeño Breakdown nunca podría satisfacerlo, era cierto que podía llegar a amarlo, pero no sería lo mismo.

Apretó los labios, no quería volver a hacerlo, no quería volver a mentirse.

Pero ya no soportaba ese peso, todas las noches en las que había llorado.

Todos los ciclos que se había lamentado.

Todos esos años y siglos que soporto sin tener a su lado el cybertroniano que amaba.

–Quieres saber por qué te miro así, ¿verdad?

–Si –asintió varias veces.

Knock Out sentía como de sus ópticos se escurrían las lágrimas.

–Es que... te pareces tanto a tu padre –mintió tratando de quitarse las lágrimas de la cara.

–¿Padre?

–Si querido –el deportivo trataba de no seguir llorando más–. Tú tienes un creador mech, podría decirse que yo soy una creadora.

Knock Out buscó a tientas el servo del menor, cuándo lo encontró lo apretó un poco.  
De nuevo tenía que mentirle.

–Te miró mucho por qué me recuerdas a él.

–¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Por qué no lo conozco? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con rapidez, lo quería saber todo.

–Él ésta con Primus –ya no quería seguir hablando–. Antes de que tu estuvieras en una protoforma él ya no existía.

Breakdown bajo la cabeza, parecía triste.

Gesto que siempre hacía el antiguo Decepticon azul cada vez que rompía algún espejo de Knock Out.

Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

–No te pongas así dulzura –dijo tomándolo del mentón–. No es tu culpa

–Pero Knock Ou... –el ex-Decepticon le silencio.

–¡Shh! Tengo alguna que otra fotografía de él en mi marco digital, ¿quieres verlas?

El pequeño sparkling asintió.

Knock Out lo cargo, sonriéndole.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, algún ciclo solar Breakdown descubriría la verdad.

Pero no le importaba menos, aunque no pudiera besarle, ni tener interfaz con él.

Sería feliz si Breakdown se quedaba con él.

–Creador.

–¿Sucede algo mi pequeño guerrero?

– **Te quiero**.

Breakdown abrazo al ex-Decepticon por el cuello, era un simple gesto inocente, pero para el médico significaba mucho.

–Yo también, Breakdown, yo también.

El bot de armadura escarlata dejo a Breakdown en el sofá, buscando el D-pad, cuando lo hubo encontrado lo puso en servos del menor.

–¿Es él? -pregunto el de ópticos dorados.

Al encenderse lo primero que se había proyectado era una foto de Breakdown abrazando a Knock Out, ambos sonriendo al lente de la cámara.

–Sí, él es mi Conjunx Endura y tu creador –punzadas en la spark, culpabilidad.

El menor pasaba imágenes, la mayoría en de momentos felices -pues Knock Out le contaba la historia detrás de cada foto-, desde un simple descuido hasta victorias en batallas, en algunas salía Starscream o Dreadwing, en otras eran Knock Out posando tan solo por complacer los deseos de su amante por tomarle una buena fotografía y en algunas otras eran fotos en donde ellos mismos tonteaban frente al lente de la cámara.

–¿Te divertías mucho con mi creador? –preguntó Breakdown risueño, le gustaba ver a Knock Out sonreír al ver las fotos y contarle lo que sucedía.

–Ah, como no tienes idea –una risa se escapó por sus labios, hace cuanto no reía sinceramente ¿desde que Breakdown fue asesinado? O quizás fue un poco después.

–Tú risa es rara, creador –el pequeño Breakdown rio de igual forma.

–No es rara mi pequeño sparkling –el ex-Decepticon rio de nuevo, besando la frente del azul.

Y así siguieron por otros mini-ciclos hasta que Knock Out recibió una llamada por parte de Arcee.

–¡Knock Out! –la femenina voz de Arcee resonó por sus audios,

–Ugh –hizo una mueca de disgusto, estaba pasándosela bien con Breakdown–. ¿Qué pasa Arcee?

–Bumblebee te llama, al parecer el Consejo tiene un veredicto.

–Querrás decir _Ultra Magnus_ tiene un veredicto –comento sarcástico–. Solo espero que no sea tan malo como espero.

–Créeme, Starscream está en peor posición que tú, al menos tú nos eres útil en cuanto al Sector Médico se trata.

–Muy graciosa, nos vemos en el Consejo en 15 mini-ciclos.

–No vayas tan rápido, no queremos que Prowl te de una multa, ¿cierto?

Knock Out no respondió, corto la comunicación, mirando a su "hijo" que le veía con ópticos suplicantes que no se fuera.

–Es mejor que recargues, debo ir a trabajar, cariño –lo cargo, sonriéndole.

Todo el –no tan largo– camino hasta la habitación de Breakdown ambos mechs estuvieron en silencio, un silencio incómodo para el mayor, pero para el sparkling era un simple silencio que no le incomodaba ni le beneficiaba.

Al momento de acostarlo en su cuna, mientras arropaba al pequeño Breakdown no pudo evitar mirar esos ópticos dorados que le miraban con un poco de culpabilidad, no quería quedarse solo, pero Breakdown no podía ir con él.

–Regresaré en unos ciclos más tarde cariño –el médico le dio un beso en la frente como consuelo por la ausencia que sufriría por su causa.

Giro sobre sus talones, alejándose de la cuna, justo antes de que cruzara la puerta Breakdown volvió hablar.

–Adiós Knock Out.

El sparkling se sentó, mirando al médico mientras esperaba que se despidiera de él

– **Adiós**... **Breakdown**.

Dicho eso, se fue.

En su mente rondaban muchas cosas, pero una parte de él se sentía en paz.

¿Se había despedido de **Breakdown**?

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Debby!**

 **Llevamos más de un año de conocernos, de puras estupideces y mucho yaoi, la verdad espero que Ghost esté ahí para felicitarte(?)**

 **Pues mi pobreza me impide que te envie algo a tu casa(?) y por eso te doy este capítulo como regalo**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías y fondo rosa.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

–¡Megatronus! –grito el bibliotecario–. ¡Suéltalo, lo vas a lastimar!

Inmediatamente el gladiador liberó al mech azul.

–Y qué no se te ocurra andar tocándole la popa a otros mechs, por qué si me entero de que tocaste a Orion así de nuevo –alzó su puño de forma amenazadora–. ¿Entendiste pedazo de chatarra inservible?

–S-si –el cybertroniano tartamudeo la respuesta.

Salió corriendo del miedo, el mech plateado se veía fuerte y nada amigable.

–No dejes que te toque así –la voz de Megatronus sonaba molesta, terriblemente molesta.

–Neonstrike no es un mal mech, tan sólo fue un pequeño roce.

Ambos caminaban hacia dentro de la biblioteca, desde que Megatronus había dejado las peleas ilegales se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca "cuidando" a Orion.

–Los "amigos" no tratan de tener interfaz a la fuerza –escupió el gladiador con desprecio–. Y ese tipo no es un amigo de fiar.

–Oh vamos, fue un accidente, si hubiese sido algo mayor yo hubiera... –la voz de Megatronus le corto.

–¿Hubieses hecho qué? ¿Qué cosa? Neonstrike no iba a contener los servos al tocarte como lo hizo hace rato –dijo el gladiador enojado– ...ni siquiera sé si yo pueda hacerlo –susurró girando la cara.

Con una exagerada caballerosidad, el ex-gladiador le abrió la puerta principal al Bot escarlata y celeste, este último le sonrió haciendo que Megatronus se quedara como tonto mirándolo.

–Pero Megatronus –lo tomó del servo con esa delicadeza que el bibliotecario poseía–. No te deberías molestar, aprecio mucho tu **_amistad_ ,** pero Neonstrike es sólo mi amigo.

A Megatronus le dolió eso, ¿Era así como lo veía? ¿Cómo su simple amigo?  
Que iluso había sido, estaba claro que Orion jamás se fijaría en un mech como él.

Un mech bruto, idiota y sin educación.

Mientras que Orion Pax era listo, educado y guapo.

Maldito sea el ciclo en el cual se había enamorado de Orion Pax.

–Que siga así –respondió Megatronus con indiferencia rompiendo el contacto físico con Orion.

Orion lo miró, en sus ópticos se reflejaba la preocupación.

–No te pongas así, mejor vamos por unos cubos ¿te parece si yo invito? –lo tomó del hombro, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

Orion se sonrojó, casi nunca estaba tan apegado al cuerpo de su contrario.

–Te has sonrojado –rió el gladiador.

–¡No es cierto! Es por la luz –trató de justificarse.

–No sabes mentir, Orion –el gladiador lo soltó, sonriéndole pícaramente.

–¡Ah! Pero que insistente eres, mejor termino de acomodar los libros y te ignoro, porque ya eres un dolor de CPU.

Se dio media vuelta caminando lejos, no estaba enojado le gustaba que Megatronus lo siguiera a todos lados.

Y como lo pensó.

Megatronus corrió hacía él, quedando de frente a Orion.

–Vale, pero no te enojes conmigo, Orion sabes que lo que digo es sólo para molestar –acarició la mejilla del bibliotecario–. ¿Me perdonas?

–No estoy enojado contigo, es sólo que... –quitó el servo de Megatronus.

Megatronus, el gladiador y antiguo minero.

Ese mech era el que hacía que Orion Pax suspirara.

–¿Qué cos...?

Orion le silencio con un beso, posó sus servos en el pecho del antiguo minero.

Los latidos de su spark se aceleraba, cuánto tiempo había esperado para hacer eso.  
Correspondió al beso del bibliotecario.

Cuándo se separaron se miraron.

Aunque Orion tenía la boca abierta, no dijo nada.

Megatronus lo abrazo de manera tierna, lo amaba mucho y eso quería decir que tenía miedo de poder perder a su amado bibliotecario.

–Te amo.

–Yo también.

Se besaron de nuevo, no necesitaban más palabras, tan sólo el calor que su contrario podía ofrecer.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado, creo que es el capítulo que tiene más feels que otra cosa.**

 **Neonstrike no me pertenece su OC me fue pedido para que fuera incluido.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Siendo sermoneado por el Prime, aunque Optimus le decía "plática para no romper más cosas".

Ésta vez no había sido su culpa, Ratchet debía prestar más atención a sus experimentos. Sólo sabía que había lanzado un tubo verde afuera de la base antes de que esa cosa explotará.

Pero ese doctorcito le había armado una escena.

Y ahora estaban ahí.

En medio de la noche, mientras todos recargaban, él y Prime estaban despiertos.

Realmente no le importaba mucho si recargaban o no, con Miko como compañera casi siempre recargaba tarde.  
Se la pasaban hablando y jugando.

Pero Optimus cada ciclo solar que pasaba se veía cada vez más cansado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ya esa plática estaba durando mucho.

Medio ciclo le había prestado atención, pero ya iban para los dos ciclos.

Solo miraba la boca de su superior, cada gesto que hacía con ella.

Debía admitir algo, el Prime tenía algo que hechizaba, no podía quitar la vista de sus labios.

En algún momento pensó en besarlos.

 **[¿¡Pero qué chatarra estás pensando Bulkhead?! Él es un Prime, y tú un wrecker.]**

Ese había su pensamiento después de desear haberlos besado.

Ese pensamiento estuvo acompañado de una sonora cachetada por parte de su servo derecho.

–¡Bulkhead! –Optimus dejó de lado sus sermones–. Por Primus, ¿Qué has hecho? A esto no me refería cuando dije que pensarás sobre lo que hiciste

Optimus se inclinó hacía el wrecker, se notaba lo preocupado que estaba, mordía su labio inferior.

–No es nada –se excusó el mech verde girando la cara.

–Me preocupaste –Optimus se acero a acariciarle la mejilla.

Bulkhead sintió como su cara comenzaban a arder, ¿Qué le pasaba al Prime? ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

Cómo si le hubiese leído la mente, Optimus le respondió.

–Me preocupaste por qué te había dicho algo que para mí era muy importante, y tú te golpeaste.

–¿Eh? Me vi muy estúpido, ¿cierto? –se rió mientras quitaba el servo del Prime de su mejilla.

–Vale, mejor ve a recargar que ya es bastante tarde –dijo Optimus erigiéndose, para después darse media vuelta.

–Si señor –respondió Bulkhead.

–No soy tan estricto como Ultra Magnus para que me llamen 'Señor', sólo Optimus.

–Cómo guste, **señor** –se burló el wrecker.

–Muy gracioso, ¿qué tal si te gusta esto...?

Optimus se giró hacía el wrecker, Bulkhead se congeló cuando sintió algo sobre sus labios.

Optimus había puesto su servo sobre su boca.

–Creíste que te besaría, ¿verdad?

–Eres todo un hijo de Unicron –le contesto Bulkhead enojado.

–Esto es una gran decepción hasta para mí, me creía capaz de hacerlo –admitió Optimus quitando su servo de la boca de su contrario.

Bulkhead se sorprendió, aunque término haciendo lo que su líder no pudo.

Beso a Optimus, fue un beso corto. Cuando rompió el beso, dirigió su mirada a la del Prime.

Optimus estaba rojo, nunca se había imaginado que alguien pudiese hacer eso.

–¿Bulkhead?

–¿Qué sucede Prime? ¿Otro beso?

–La verdad, sí –bajo la mirada, era tener mucho valor para decir lo que seguía–. Quiero más que eso.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Optimus Prime, el portador de la Matrix, el último Prime y líder de los Autobots ¿le estaba pidiendo interfaz?

–Optimus, no crees que...

–Si no quieres, lo entenderé y te lo digo en serio –hablo sin levantar la vista.

Menudo dilema en el cual lo habían puesto, Bulkhead no era un mech de buenas o malas decisiones.  
Pero usualmente sus decisiones eran para satisfacer a los demás, nunca quería ver a nadie llorar.

Pero esta vez tomaría una decisión para sí mismo.

–Bulkhead.

El wrecker le silencio con un beso, apegando al Prime a su cuerpo.

La temperatura aumentaba, al igual que los besos y caricias que empezaba a propiciar el wrecker.

–Ahh Bulkhead –gimió el Prime.

Bulkhead lamía y besaba el cuello de Optimus, este último gemía y se arqueaba en respuesta a las atenciones que le daba el wrecker.

–Hey, Prime ¿qué tal si abres ahí abajo?

Uno de los servos del mech verde se deslizó hasta los sistemas interfaz del Prime, la tapa estaba caliente.

Al igual que Optimus.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Optimus abrió su chapado, dejando salir su cable, un poco de lubricante empezó a filtrarse por su puerto.

–¡Ahh!

El Prime ya no podía estar más tiempo de pie, sus rodillas le temblaban.

Estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo sus piernas abiertas, dejando ver la apetitosa válvula que empezaba a segregar el exquisito lubricante.

–Bulkhead ¡Nghh! Por favor ¡Ah! –rogó, moviendo levemente las caderas.

Bulkhead ya no resistió más y se inclinó a besar a Optimus.

–Espero que no grites tanto –sonrió bajando sus servos.

–¿Por qué ...?! ¡Ahh! –Prime grito a viva voz, se sentía tan bien.

El Bot esmeralda como el cable de Optimus entre sus dígitos, era de color plateado con delicadas líneas y decoraciones en colores celestes y carmesíes.

Se podría decir, que Bulkhead estaba impresionado por el tamaño y lo duro que estaba, el pico palpitaba por la presión.

Movía su servo rápido, a veces se detenía para escuchar como el Prime gemía y volvía a pedir que siguiera masturbándolo.

Después de unos mini-ciclos se aburrió, había más cosas que quería intentar en su líder.

Como el intentar metérselo a la boca.

Bulkhead lamía y chupaba la punta del cable del Prime.

Con su boca chupaba la punta del cable y con sus dígitos estimulaba la base, sacando gemidos ahogados de parte del Prime.

–¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!

Bulkhead no dijo nada, tan sólo chupaba el cable del Prime.

Aunque eso le aburrió también, quería hacer gritar al portador de la matriz, hacerlo gritar tan fuerte que todos en la base despertaran.

Se lo metió todo a la boca, moviéndose con rapidez, iba rápido, creando así un ritmo.

–¡Ahh! ¡Bulkhead! ¡Voy a ...!

La boca del wrecker se llenó de lubricante, el líquido azul fosforescente se desbordaba de los labios de Bulkhead, este se apresuró a beberlo

–Ahh...

–¿Estás listo para para lo que sigue? –jadeo el wrecker.

Optimus respondió con un apasionado beso, juntando sus glosas.

Bulkhead rompió el beso, mirando con lujuria al Prime.

–Tomaré eso como un sí.

El wrecker bajo sus servos hará su sistema interfaz, dejando ver su pico; era enorme –enorme en estándares "promedio"– de un color verde profundo junto con unas decoraciones en acero negro, dándole una vista espectacular al Prime.

Optimus no artículo palabra, no podía hablar, ya quería tener toda esa longitud en las paredes de su válvula.

Bulkhead tomó a Optimus de las caderas, rozando la entrada con su cable.

–Hazlo –se adelantó el Prime.

El wrecker obedeció, penetrando a Optimus.

–¡Argh! Ahh... ¡Ah!

Las embestidas eran lentas y poco profundas, no quería lastimar a su amado líder.

–Más rápido ¡Ahh!

Jamás desobedecería tal orden, embistió con fuerza, penetrándolo hasta el fondo.

Sin poder resistirse más Bulkhead lo tomo de las caderas, saco su cable acomodándose entre las piernas del Prime para poder penetrar con más profundidad.

La sensación le era excitante, lo amaba. Y quería todo de él, quería correrse dentro del Prime. Y la verdad no faltaba mucho para eso.

–¡Ahh! ¡Bulkhead! –grito el Prime antes de llegar a su sobrecarga.

Bulkhead gruño en respuesta, su tan deseada sobrecarga sobre el Prime se había cumplido.

–¿Bulkhead?

–¿Si?

–Gracias.

–¿Disculpe?

Bulkhead sacó su cable lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Optimus.

-Ya escuchaste –rió para después darle un beso–. Gracias por darle fuerza a mi spark, las ganas de seguir adelante por eso estamos aquí ¿no?

–Supongo, bueno, tienes razón.

– **Hasta que todos seamos uno.**

Dicho eso lo volvió a besar, abrazándolo tiernamente.

Ya no quería separarse de los fuertes brazos del wrecker.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado, puedes pedirme otro si gustas.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	11. Little Decepticon

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías e insinuaciones humano/cybertroniano.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

–¡Hey! ¡No corras! No te haré daño

Un chico de máscara venía siguiendo al cybertroniano plateado que corría por su habitación.

–¡No me sigas humano! –gritó Megatron escondiéndose bajo la cama.

El muchacho se agachó, vio al líder Decepticon hecho ovillo en una esquina.

–Ven, prometo no hacerte daño lo juró.

–Los humanos son seres despreciables –riño el Decepticon con odio–. Tú creador me ha hecho esto.

–Hagamos un trato ¿sí? –el chico extendió su mano hacía el pequeño Decepticon–. Te ayudare a encontrar tu "cuerpo" si vienes conmigo.

Los ópticos rojos de Megatron lo miraron con odio.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no volvería a hacer tratos con esa especie tan asquerosa, pero de ese tamaño y forma era imposible hacer algo.

–Muy bien humano –acepto mientras gateaba para tomar la mano que le ofrecían–. Pero si es una trampa haré que mis subordinados te asesinen lenta y dolorosamente.

El muchacho de máscara blanca no respondió.

Los metálicos servos del tirano tomaron su mano, eso hizo que el chico sonriera bajo la máscara.

–Créeme, yo no soy Silas.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco al pequeño Decepticon.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos días, tantos que el Decepticon había perdido la cuenta después de los 20 ciclos solares.

–¿Megatron? ¿Estás aquí? –el muchacho de máscara blanca se asomó por la puerta–. Traje lo que querías.

De una torre de peluches y almohadas el líder Decepticon salió, tirando esos juguetes.

–Buen trabajo, humano –dijo cuando llego a los pies del chico–. Ahora dámelo.

–¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

–Si tuviese mi verdadera forma te habría vaporizado con mi cañón o te hubiese aplastado como la plaga que eres –respondió Megatron jalando el pantalón del chico–. Pero como soy un simple sparkling, dámelo, por favor.

Suspiro resignado, ahora entendía a Starscream, cada vez que pedía algo debía ser por favor.

–Muy bien, Megatron –lo cargo y lo dejo sobre el escritorio.

El azabache saco pequeños cubos de energon de su sudadera.

–Al parecer trajiste varios, ¿acaso estas planeando irte a una misión o algo así? -preguntó escéptico el mech plateado dándole una mordida a su energon.

–Bueno, en unos días tendré que ir a la preparatoria –respondió apenado–. Tendré que dejarte sólo por algunas horas y también te dejare más energon por si te da más hambre, solo te pido que no salgas de mi habitación.

Megatron escuchaba atentamente al humano de máscara, se escuchaba preocupado, casi como si de verdad le importara el dejar solo a Megatron.

–¿Entiendes? Si mi padre se da cuenta que te tengo aquí me asesinara y... –un sonido le interrumpió.

Su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos.

Megatron lo interpretó como la alarma del cuerpo del humano que decía que debía llenar sus tanques de abastecimiento.

–¿No has llenado tus tanques?

–¿Eh?

–Tu cuerpo hace ruido, tendrás un apagado de emergencia si no llenas tus tanques –hablo el Decepticon mirando al humano–. Toma.

Megatron partió un pedazo de su cubo y lo alzó hasta la máscara del humano.

El muchacho sonrió, quizás y el tirano no era tan malo.

–No me dejes esperando y retira tu máscara, humano.

–Oh, claro.

Rápidamente, alzó su máscara hasta la altura de la boca.

–Ahh.

Mordió el pedazo de energon.

Sabía horrible, era como beber aceite o petróleo.

Pero la mirada de alegría del Decepticon lo hizo tragar esa cosa y sonreír.

–¿Te gustó? –pregunto Megatron mordiendo su cubo.

–Sí gracias, pero creo que deje mi comida en la mesa de la cocina.

Megatron asintió.

–No te lo acabes, la traeré y comeremos los dos juntos ¿qué te parece?

–Hazlo, humano –ordeno el tirano.

Se levantó, sin antes colocar bien su máscara.

–Quédate quieto, por favor.

Dicho eso se fue, cerrando con seguro su habitación.

–Humano idiota –susurró Megatron para sí.

Miraba a la puerta con sumo interés, quería tener de vuelta al humano.

* * *

Era de noche, ya habían pasado tres meses de esa estadía en la habitación del chico.

Miraba la luna desde la ventana, hacía frío, y el recargar bajo la cama no era nada satisfactorio.  
No quería estar rodeado de peluches y no quería estar bajo la cama de ese humano.

Lentamente subió a la cama del chico.

Le daba la espalda, tenía puesto sobre su cuerpo una tela larga y blanca.

Megatron suponía que esa cosa mantenía caliente al chico.

Gateo por la cama hasta llegar a la cabeza del muchacho.  
La empujó suavemente, quería despertarlo, pero al sentir el cabello del humano dejo de jalarlo.

Su cabello azabache y largo era perfecto para recargar en él.

El tirano Decepticon extendió el cabello del muchacho sobre su armadura.

Al poco tiempo entro en recarga.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, quería darse la vuelta, pero su cabello era sujetado por los servos del líder Decepticon.

* * *

Había desordenado toda su habitación, la busco por horas y horas.

Había perdido la paciencia.

Tenía al menos tres horas buscando su máscara y el obstinado Decepticon.

El muchacho salió al pasillo, iba a llamarle a su padre para saber si no había visto su máscara.

Luego vería que hacer con Megatron.

Al salir, vio algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Megatron tenía su máscara, la llevaba en su espalda.

–¡ **MEGATRON**!

El Decepticon volteo a ver, en sus ópticos reflejaba sorpresa.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras que el chico iba tras el pequeño mech.

–¡Ven aquí! ¡Megatron!

Con receptores sordos, el Decepticon se reía.

Hacía cuánto tiempo no hacía una travesura como esa.

Sin duda alguna, había sido mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se miraban mutuamente, sin cruzar palabras.

Tan sólo disfrutando el contacto y la mirada de su contrario.

Los ojos negros del humano se encontraban con la mirada carmesí del Decepticon.

Aún no entendía el por qué se había deslizado por su sudadera, pero le gustaba que el cybertroniano siguiera ahí.

* * *

–No te vayas, ellos no te verán, apenas y tienes el tamaño de un perro –suplicó el humano corriendo tras el tirano.

Megatron se dio la vuelta, encarando al humano.

–Debo irme, ya hiciste suficiente humano –respondió el pequeño Decepticon–. Soundwave o Shockwave encontrarán la manera de regresarme a mi forma original

–Ya no podremos estar juntos si te vuelves de 100 metros ¿sabes? –le replicó el chico–. Me agradas, no quiero que te vayas

El muchacho lo abrazo, no lo quería soltar. De verdad amaba al pequeño Decepticon necio y enojón.

El tirano apretó los dientes.

Iba ser difícil decir lo siguiente.

–Lo siento, humano –le dolía dejar al muchacho–. Debo irme, juró por Primus que en cuanto recuperé mi forma original, vendré a buscarte.

Con lágrimas en los ojos –aunque no se veían debido a la máscara que tenía puesta– el humano soltó al Decepticon que se fue corriendo.

Se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, las fuertes pisadas y explosiones de los demás cybertronianos se detuvieron minutos después.

* * *

Estaba pensando, habían pasado semanas desde que el Decepticon se había ido de su lado.

Levantó su máscara a la altura de la boca, tocando sus labios.

Recordaba la última vez que lo había besado.

Fue un beso en la frente, fue cuando el Decepticon tenía frío por haber dormido en el suelo.

Sonrió al recordar eso.

Aunque la nostalgia no tardó en llegar.

Extrañaba a Megatron.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde la partida del Decepticon, ya había aprendido a vivir solo, pero le gustaba más el estar con el tirano.  
Robar energon, hablar con él, jugar y pasarse un buen rato con Megatron.  
Lo quería y sabía que el Decepticon igual lo quería.  
Con ese último pensamiento se durmió, el día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela y no quería llegar tarde.

–¡Humano! –gritó desde afuera.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, cuando escucho el grito del tirano.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

–¡Humano! –volvió a escuchar su voz llamándolo.

Rápidamente salió de su cama, reconoció la voz que le llamaba.

Era él.

Después de todo no iba a romper esa promesa.

Se puso su máscara y salió a ver al tirano.

Estaba en su forma cybertroniana, era igual, la única diferencia era que media más de medio metro, ya no era la cosita pequeña.

–Humano –hinco una rodilla en el suelo–. He venido a reclamarte.

–¿Q-qué?

–Eres mío humano, ya eres de mi propiedad, vendrás conmigo a como lo prometí.

Con delicadeza cargo al humano en sus servos, así como lo había tratado el muchacho, así lo trataría ahora.

–Eres un demente, pero aun así me gustas –el muchacho subió su máscara, regalándole una sonrisa al tirano.

Tan sólo asintió, dándose la vuelta para entrar al vórtice azul.

* * *

–¡Nghh...! Cuántas veces te he dicho que con los colmillos no –gruño el chico molesto.

–¡Grr! Deja de moverte –mordió la sudadera negra del chico.

El muchacho suspiro, esa extraña manera de demostrar amor.

Aunque le gustaba.

Por su parte Megatron trataba de no lastimar al chico, no sabría qué hacer si le hacía daño.

Ya no esperaba el ciclo solar en el cual se iba a conectar con el humano.

Sonrió.

Su pequeño y delicado humano.

Que rápido se invertían los papeles.

* * *

 **Les dejo este capítulo, pronto actualizaré los demás pedidos, créanme que ya los tengo casi terminados, pero faltan algunas cosas.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen algún pedido, escriban en los comentarios o por privado**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Tecleaba rápidamente, la información debía llegar rápido.

Aunque faltara más de medio ciclo solar para que su líder lo viera, él quería impresionarlo.

Nunca había recibido nada a cambio, ni una felicitación, ni una mirada de admiración.

Nada.

Para Megatron era más importante las armas, el energon y la información.

Que su simple y escuálida tribulación.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, siempre había querido un poco de atención de su líder. Que su designación fuera dicha sin una orden.

Sólo con dulzura y cariño.

Ese cariño que nadie le había mostrado jamás. Nunca sabría lo que es un "te quiero" o un "me importas". Por qué jamás tuvo familia o compañía que no fuera Laserbeak o Shockwave.

Laserbeak era su minicon, él no era una mascota como le llamaba Starscream. El ave mecánica le parecía más útil que el bueno para nada y chatarra oxidada de Starscream.

Shockwave había sido su 'amigo', cuando se unió a la causa Decepticon. Casi no hablaban, pero realmente se confiaban bastante.

El científico jamás había sido un mech de palabras alentadoras, siempre calculaba las posibilidades.  
Y cuando le había contado sobre los sentimientos que tenía.

Las cosas no habían sido muy amenas.

* * *

–¿Qué?

El científico miraba al jefe de comunicaciones con reproche.

–Puede que tú seas el mech más calificado, atractivo y hasta el último de todo Cybertron, pero no –Shockwave lo miraba con un poco de decepción–. Pero no te amará pesé a todos tus esfuerzos no le va a importar, preferirá a Starscream, él tiene algo que tú no tienes y lo sabes.

–¿Qué? –reprodujo el audio de Shockwave de tan sólo unos nano-ciclos.

–No sé qué es lo que tiene ese molesto seeker –comunicó el cíclope–. Pero déjame decirte que tiene 87% de llegar a la cama de recarga de Lord Megatron, antes que tu llegues ahí y quizá lo tuyo sea un accidente

Soundwave no respondió, y jamás lo iba a hacer. ¿Por qué contestar a una afirmación como esa?

Eran muy acertadas las palabras del científico, tal vez Soundwave era bastante atractivo, pero no podía hacerle competencia al seeker puerto fácil, no sí contábamos con que Starscream se sabía mover de formas que no diría, que podía jugársela, podía hacer tantas cosas que seducían a la mayoría de los mechs en esa nave.

–¿Qué piensas sobre eso? Estas muy dubitativo.

–Nada... importancia... cero por ciento –le contestó la voz de Steve y Knock Out.

–No te lastimes a ti mismo, el no amar a nadie me es satisfactorio en un 69% –afirmó el científico–. Siendo tú, el único transformer que me ha llegado a comprender en un 96% de las cosas, me es imposible pensar en ti estando en un estado de enamoramiento.

–¿4%?

–Es de cuándo hablamos de la fórmula del energon sintético y tu repentina admisión de sentimientos hacía nuestro amo.

Soundwave no respondió, era mejor no seguir hablando.

–Será mejor que sigamos descifrando la fórmula y no volvamos a hablar de ese tema que sinceramente, para mí es irrelevante tu problema de amor jamás-correspondido.

Soundwave asintió.

Le parecía más lógico que seguir 'hablando' con Shockwave.

* * *

–¿Soundwave? –le llamaban por su comunicador interno.

–Lord Megatron –respondió la voz Knock Out y Starcream–. ¿Sucede... algo?

–A la sala de mando –ordenó–; rápido.

Soundwave se levantó, aún debía terminar los reportes, pero si Megatron lo llamaba debía ser para algo con mayor importancia.

Al llegar a la sala de mando vio que sólo estaba Starscream y Megatron hablando.

A pesar de que intensificó el audio, no pudo escuchar de que hablaban.

–¿Puedo retirarme? –pidió el seeker con una burlona sonrisa.

–Retírate, ya llego Soundwave.

Lo había dicho en su tono habitual, no era nada sorprendente, a decir verdad. Jamás le habían tratado con respeto o cariño.

Soundwave siempre lo trataba con respecto, con aprecio, él era leal y jamás le había fallado.

¿Por qué no podía darle un poco de lo que daba?

Starscream, Steve y Knock Out fallaban una y otra vez, y ellos tenían más libertad de hacer estupideces.

Starscream era _castigado,_ bueno, si es que eso era un castigo. El jefe de comunicaciones ya hasta pensaba que el seeker disfrutaba mucho el tener interfaz con Megatron.

Steve y Knock Out eran los juguetes de Starscream, si el seeker fallaba... ellos igual.

Pero Megatron no los castigaba, debía asesinarlos. Se burlaban a sus espaldas, por más que Megatron los escuchara.

No pasaba nada.

Y era lo que más enfadaba al espía.

–Soundwave –al espía le gustaba escuchar su designación en boca de Megatron, aunque solo fuese para darle una orden, pero esta vez no la quería haber escuchado–. Me han informado que desobedeces mis órdenes, además de que Starscream me ha dicho que...

Soundwave ya no escuchó más, su mente se perdió en miles de pensamientos.

¿Por qué Megatron confiaba más en Starscream que en él? ¿Acaso no podía valorar todo lo que había hecho todos esos eones?

Había pensado que alguna vez, su amo se daría cuento del esfuerzo y dedicación que tenía en todo. Que por fin lo miraría y le diría algo... no sabía que quería que le dijera; algo reconfortante, tal vez.  
Pero no era cierto, ese maldito de Megatron nunca se daría cuenta de todo lo que hacía.

Le hervía el energon, quería golpear al tirano. Ya no soportaba más eso.

 **Todo tiene un límite.**

–¿Soundwave? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –el tirano lo miraba con irritación.

–No, no lo quiero hacer –contestó el espía furioso.

–Tú, te atreves a hablarme de esa manera –el tirano dio unos pasos hacía el espía, hasta quedar frente a él.

–Ya me ha escuchado –respondió dando un paso adelante, chocando su pecho con el del tirano–. No quiero escuchar sus alegaciones y órdenes, quiero que me escuches, no soy Shockwave para no sentir nada.

–¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Sí tan sólo eres un soldado más, lo único útil que hacer es espiar y por lo que Starscream me ha dicho, hasta para en eso eres un inútil.

Soundwave no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya no quería seguir escuchando más.

Sintió la spark encogerse en su pecho, quiso gritarle, pero las palabras ya no salieron; quiso golpearlo, pero sus puños se convirtieron en servos temblorosos; quiso correr, escapar como un sparkling lo haría al hacer una travesura, pero al igual que sus servos las largas y delgadas piernas de Soundwave no respondieron tan sol temblaron de miedo.

Sabía que Megatron no se preocupaba por él, y jamás lo haría.

–Lárgate de mí vista, Soundwave.

El espía asintió. Su spark, sus sentimientos y su fe se habían ido al óxido.

Si el tirano no correspondía no pasaba nada, pero no lo creía así.  
Shockwave tenía razón, en esos momentos odiaba al científico. Su lógica siempre resultaba correcta.

Caminaba lentamente, no quería mirar hacia atrás, sabía que Megatron lo miraría con esos profundos y hermosos ópticos rojos, la decepción y la ira se reflejarían.

Y mejor valía ser regañado que expulsado de las filas Decepticon.

* * *

–¡Ahh! ¡Más fuerte!

Escuchaba los gemidos del asqueroso seeker, como odiaba estar en la sala de comunicaciones y tener que escuchar eso.

En esos momentos quería regresar el tiempo y seguir retando al tirano.

Y así tener esos _castigos._

Aunque bien sabía que no eran castigos, tan solo era que Starscream y Megatron se habían convertido en la pareja sexual más activa y ahora buscaban cada momento para sobrecargar y gritar designaciones ajenas.

Cuanto deseaba tener una _**falta**_ como las de Starscream. Deseaba con fervor el poder estar en el lugar de Starscream.

Pero simplemente no podía fallarle, por más se dijera a sí mismo que fallaría.

No lo hacía.

Bajo el volumen de los gemidos del seeker y se dispuso a terminar los reportes que había dejado a medias.

Bajo su máscara, apretó sus labios con enojo.

Odiaba ser el que callaba todo.  
Hubo un tiempo que su voz era tan fuerte como la del seeker.

En la que había gritado la designación del tirano con gloria, pues él era el que había ayudado a Megatronus a llegar tan lejos en el Coliseo de Gladiadores, siempre grito su designación, porque sabía que así alentaba a ganar a su mejor amigo –aunque secretamente quería gritar su designación mientras estuviese extasiado y embriagado por besos y caricias ajenas– pero las cosas cambian, y eso había sido muchos años atrás.

Ya no existían esos tiempos.

Sólo el **olvido.**

Sólo el **silencio**.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos ciclos solares desde la pequeña discusión del espía y Megatron.

Soundwave trataba de evitar a toda costa estar cerca de Megatron.

Lo quería evitar.

Le era satisfactorio el no molestar a su amo. Tal vez si seguía alejado, su señor dejaría de estar enojado con él.

Pero...

Amaba estar alado del tirano, aún si él lo odiaba, pero no podía estar tanto tiempo alejado del amo y señor de su spark.

Siempre había sido su sombra, su guardián, el loco enamorado que se callaba todo, él que obedecería hasta la orden más tonta que Megatron pudiese exigirle.

Amaba serle fiel a la causa, amaba serle fiel a Megatron, si tan solo Soundwave fuese más comunicativo probablemente no sufriría por ver como Megatron y el seeker tenían interfaz en el trono de su líder, y si, era asqueroso.

Pero como buen seguidor y leal sirviente de la causa, sabía que Megatron estaba sumamente enojado con él y tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Le daría un presente como disculpa por hablarle así.

Y si Megatron estaba de buenas, quizás y le daría las gracias o dejaría de estar enojado con él.

Se dirigió a su habitación para preparar su presente.

* * *

La ausencia le dolía.

Le dolía, lo odiaba.

Esos sentimientos de debilidad.

¡ **No**!

Que hiciese todo lo que quisiera, no le iba a rogar que le "hablará". Que hiciese su berrinche, no soportaría tal cosa.

Aunque en realidad le dolía un poco. Siempre había estado a su lado, desde el inicio de la causa, desde hace miles de años, le era extraño el no tenerlo cerca.

Aunque no le importaba **mucho**.  
Quería saber el motivo por el cual se había alejado.

¿Por qué le evitaba?

¿Por qué no deseaba tenerlo cerca?

¿¡Por qué... por qué lo **odiaba**?!

El tirano Decepticon ahogaba el resentimiento con energon.

Ya le haría pagar a Soundwave por su desobediencia.

Ya vería de lo que era capaz, si lo que quería era llamar su atención... la obtendría.

Lo haría hablar... gritar y gemir era lo que vendría después.

Ya sé las vería con él, nadie podía ignorarle de tal forma.

Se levantó de su trono, iba a buscar a Soundwave.

El tirano irradiaba ira.

Aunque muy dentro estaba dolido por la repentina ausencia de su tercero al mando.

Pero ya le haría pagar.

Oh, claro que sí.

* * *

Soundwave caminaba hacía su habitación, cuando estaba a unos cuántos metros de la puerta, el líder Decepticon salió a su paso.

– **Soundwave.**

El técnico de comunicaciones estaba nervioso –algo extraño por parte de él, realmente nunca se había sentido así y menos al ver a su líder–, quería mantenerse neutral y seguir caminando hasta su habitación.

Pero no podía.

Las piernas no le respondieron.

Y aún menos cuando su Lord empezó a acordar distancia mientras caminaba hacia él.

– **Necesito** hablar contigo –dijo cuando estuvo frente al espía.

¿Necesitaba qué cosa?

Por qué con él.

Un recuerdo golpeó su procesador. Había sido por esa discusión.

Había sido tan inmaduro y estúpido el haberse alejado de su amo, le parecía tonto el haber hecho eso.

Y ahora iba a recibir una buena regañada por parte de su amo.

–Lord Megatron ¿Sucede algún... problema?

–Sí –gruño el tirano–. Me has estado evitando ¿por qué?

Bajo la máscara, el espía se mordió la glosa, ¿¡en verdad su amo le estaba preguntando eso?!

–Dis... cul... pe... –las mezclas de sonido era lo último que Megatron quería escuchar del espía.

Bajo la mirada, era toda una vergüenza el no poder expresar lo que de verdad sucedía.

Ya no dijo más, ni el tirano ni el espía.

Ya no tenían palabras para expresar lo frustrados y culpables que se sentían el uno con el otro.

–Soundwave.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la penetrante y fría mirada de su amo.

El espía se sentía estúpido, tan débil y desprotegido.

Tanto como cuando conoció a Megatronus, ese mech de hermosos ópticos azul, que ahora eran de un enigmático color rojo.

Armado de valor, el espía habló.

–Perdón, por todo Lord Megatron, perdón por ser yo quien hará esto.

–¿Pero de que chatarra estás hablando Soundw...? –se acallo al ver al técnico de comunicaciones, ya no recordaba eso en verdad.

El espía se había retirado la máscara, dejando ver su rostro.

Soundwave recordaba que sólo un par de veces Megatronus había visto su verdadero rostro.

–Soundwave... ¿por qué?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debe haber una razón, Lord Megatron? Se me han acabado las razones e ideas, tantos años y usted sigue ha cambiado, pero yo sigo igual ¿no es así?

Sentía un calor en su interior, había hablado y no solamente una oración para dar a conocer sus quejas, había hablado un poco más acerca de él mismo.

Había sido una buena oportunidad para expresarse, pero deseaba que no hubiese hablado. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su señor le volviera a decir algo hiriente.  
Eso era lo último que quería escuchar.

–Últimamente me has estado sorprendiendo, Soundwave –Megatron hablaba sin dejar de mirar al espía–. Jamás me decepcionas en nada por lo visto.

Esas palabras hicieron algo en la mente del espía, que en unos nano-ciclos abrazo al tirano con fuerza.

–Gracias –paso los delicados brazos por la espalda del mech plateado, cuanto desearía quedarse así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Megatron no tuvo opción –y si la hubiese tenido no lo hubiera hecho– más que corresponder al abrazo del espía.

Cuando Soundwave quiso separarse del abrazo, los brazos de su contrario bajaron hasta su cintura, apegándolo más al cuerpo del tirano.

–Quiero más que un 'gracias' y un simple abrazo, Soundwave –le sonreía ladinamente, mostrando los colmillos.

Soundwave no se esperaba esa respuesta, ¿que deseaba su amo?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero ya no pudo hacerlo.

Los labios de su Lord se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolo con pasión.

Soundwave no se la creía.

Quería darse de golpes en la pared para probar si era cierto lo que sucedía.

Pero al empezar a sentir calor en su equipo interfaz se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba era cierto.

–Lord Megatron... aquí no... n-nos podrían ver –jadeo el espía aferrándose al cuerpo del tirano.

–Joder, Soundwave ¿cuánto tiempo más debo esperar para hacerte mío? –susurró a los receptores de audio del espía lujuriosamente.

Ya no podía hablar, y que irónico. El jamás hablaba.

Con su dígito señaló su habitación, dándole a entender a su amo lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Megatron levantó al espía por las piernas, obligándolo a enredarlas en su cadera.

–Muy bien Soundwave, querías que llegará a éste punto ¿no es cierto? Pues ya no te alejarás de mí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, besaba al espía salvajemente, mientras que tocaba y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con los servos.

–Ah... ah... ¡Ah! –gemía bajo, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

–Que no te de pena, Soundwave –le susurro a los audios–. Después de ignorarme necesitas que te enseñe a como se trata a tu líder.

Megatron mordió el cuello del espía, haciendo que este último jadeara.

Soundwave estaba tan caliente y excitado que ya no pensaba en otra cosa más que tener interfaz dura con el tirano.

Mando al carajo la puta lógica y Shockwave, al puerto fácil de Starscream y a sus tareas en la Némesis.

Todos se divertían haciendo de las suyas, ahora le tocaba a él divertirse.

Correspondía a todas las caricias y besos que le propiciaba el tirano.

Todo con lo que había soñado más de una vez estaba sucediendo.

Soundwave no era un mech de relaciones, y menos si eran de interfaz.

Jamás había tenido alguna.

Pero el ver los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad, digamos que había aprendido algo de Starscream y Knock Out.  
El espía se burlaba de sí mismo en esos momentos, demostrando que el sólo observar puede ser bastante bueno en algunos casos.

Como ese, por ejemplo.

Justo en ese momento besaba al tirano, sus glosas se juntaban, chupándose mutuamente.

La electricidad recorría sus cuerpos, el deseo y la lujuria cegaba a ambos mechs.

Al romper el beso, un hilo de fluido bucal los unía, en unos nano-ciclos desapareció.

Megatron besaba al espía salvajemente, mientras acariciaba su sistema interfaz.

–Soundwave, aquí es dónde me demuestras que eres capaz de satisfacerme –jadeo el tirano soltando al espía.

–Sí Lord Megatron.

Soundwave cayó al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió su equipo de interfaz, revelando el cable negro con decoraciones en morado, de la punta chorreaba lubricante; y que decir de su válvula, tan húmeda y tan bien lubricada tal vista empezaba a calar en el interior del Decepticon plateado que solo quería penetrar el puerto virgen del espía.

Soundwave extendió su servo, empezando a masturbar su cable, había tomado con un servo su propio cable, moviendo de arriba a abajo su servo. Ante la mirada hambrienta de su líder; gimiendo por los toques

Continuo con su "trabajo", había veces que iba rápido otras veces lo hacía lento, había empezado a gustarle la sensación que le provocaba, con su servo libre metió uno de sus dígitos en su válvula.

El tirano miraba el "espectáculo" que le daba el espía, la miraba hambrienta y lujuriosa del líder Decepticon, acosaba al espía.

Soundwave removió sus dígitos de su válvula, metiéndoselos a la boca, llegándolos de fluido bucal –en el transcurso hizo ruidos sexuales e incluso miraba a Megatron con aquellos ópticos que pedían que lo penetrara sin piedad alguna– al terminar de humedecerlos volvió a meterlos en su puerto, auto-penetrándose de manera errática.

Soundwave grito al llegar a su sobrecarga.

Una energía inundó los sensores del espía, se sentía tan bien.  
Tan extraño y la vez llenaba los vacíos que tenía Soundwave.

Encendió sus ventiladores internos, quería regular su temperatura, está ardiendo.  
Literalmente.

–Todavía no acaba la acción, Soundwave –el tirano se acercó al espía que yacía en el suelo.

Bajo uno de sus servos hasta su sistema interfaz, dejando ver un enorme cable en gamas plateadas y violetas, estaba erecto y unos hilillos de lubricante caían del miembro.

Soundwave mostró cara de preocupación.

Megatron siempre había sido un mech grande.

Y el apenas y era tan alto como para llegarle a los hombros.  
El espía no era delicado como Starscream, pero tampoco era tan tosco como Breakdown.

Era una mezcla entre un gladiador y un civil.

–¿Listo?

La punta del miembro de Megatron rozaba el puerto del espía.

Soundwave asintió, jamás había tenido interfaz, pero sabía que dolía bastante el tener el cable de su amo.

Todas esas grabaciones demostraban que estaba en lo correcto.

De una sola estocada el cable entró en la estrecha válvula del espía, que grito como nunca.

Le dolía, pero sentía una creciente excitación.

Al carajo todo, quería sentir toda esa longitud en su válvula.

Que Megatron invadiera su parte más íntima, que lo hiciera jadear y gritar.

No usaría su voz para nadie más que para su amo y señor.

Fuertes embestidas, gritos y gemidos.

Era lo que resonaba por la habitación del tercero al mando.

–¡Ahh! –grito el espía al sentir su sobrecarga.

El tirano gruño en respuesta, corriéndose dentro del espía.

–Ah... Ahh.

El miembro de su señor comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, embistiéndole con fuerza.

–¡No! ¡No más por favor! –rogó el espía.

–Eso es Soundwave ¡Suplícame por piedad! –le gritó él tirano.

Soundwave trato de alejarse, pero el tirano lo tomo de las caderas, no lo iba a soltar.

–¡Argh! ¡Ahh!

Al poco tiempo, Soundwave comenzó a disfrutarlo.  
Era cierto que no podía odiar nada de lo que viniera de su amo. Era como una especie de masoquismo.

Megatron volvió a correrse dentro del espía, que, a su vez, esté sobrecargo manchando su abdomen.

–¡Argh! –gimió al sentir como Megatron sacaba su miembro.

El líder Decepticon cerró sus sistemas, dedicándole una mirada al espía.

–Esperó que mañana tenga esa misma energía que hoy, Soundwave –el tirano se dio media vuelta, caminando hacía la puerta–. Por qué está no será la última vez.

Dicho eso se fue.

Soundwave estaba aturdido, lleno de lubricantes, cansado... y feliz.

Antes de limpiar su habitación y de limpiarse.

Hizo una rápida llamada.

–¿Soundwave? –era la voz del científico.

–Afirmativo.

–¿Sabes que estoy ocupado? ¿Qué tiene tanta relevancia para interrumpirme? –pregunto el cíclope fastidiado.

Soundwave no respondió.  
Tan sólo reprodujo el audio de tan solo mini-ciclos antes.

Shockwave se quedó sin palabras.

¿¡Era posible que su lógica fallará?!

La grabación término.

Dejando a ambos mechs en un silencio.

El **silencio** se esparció por toda la Némesis.

No se necesitaban palabras para que el espía pudiera expresar su felicidad.

* * *

 **Okie, iré actualizando de poco a poco.**

 **El siguiente que actualizaré será** **el de Drift y Crosshairs (Movierse) ¿okie?**  
 **Creó que después va el de Bumblebee y Optimus (TFA) para después entrar de lleno con un Shockwave/Longarm y Blurr (TFA) y finalizamos la semana con Prowl y Jazz (TF G1).**

 **Probablemente también** **haga un Blitzwing Rape (TF G1) si tengo tiempo el sábado y si no, lo dejare para la próxima semana con un One-Shot de Prowl.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers: Age of Extincion**

* * *

Estaba meditando, siempre lo hacía cuando perdía los estribos.

En especial cada vez que hablaba con ese tornado amarillo.

Lo odiaba, puede que fuese el último del equipo de Prime, pero eso no le daba el derecho a creerse más que Hound, Crosshairs y él.

En especial burlarse de él y sus gustos por otras culturas, como si Bumblebee no fuese lo suficientemente arrogante para no ver que el igual se había encariñado con la Tierra y lo que habitaba en ella.

–¿Por qué tan solo? –pregunto el mech esmeralda a modo de saludo–. No me digas, otra pelea con ese sparkling.

–¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –preguntó sin encender los ópticos.

–Por qué siempre vienes aquí cuando te peleas con Bumb...

De un rápido movimiento, Drift sacó una de sus katanas, puso el filo en el cuello de Crosshairs.

–No menciones su designación –le dijo sin encender los ópticos, aún.

–No lo vuelvo a decir –miraba fijamente el filo, a veces el samurái era muy impulsivo–. Pero no hay por qué ponernos agresivos, te propongo algo...

Quitó el filo de su cuello.

–¿Eh?

–Sí, ya sabes, un trato –habló con más soltura–. Si dejas de ser un agresivo... –se detuvo, quería que el samurái admitiera su curiosidad.

–¿Tu qué harías? –pregunto al cabo de un rato, si, era muy curioso.

–Te daría algo como ¡esto!

De un rápido movimiento, el paracaidista besó al samurái.

Drift encendió sus ópticos de golpe, mirando a su contrario con sorpresa.

Crosshairs rompió el beso para después salir corriendo como loco, no quería quedarse a ver como Drift salía a perseguirlo para –seguramente– cortarle el cable interfaz.

–¡Crosshairs! –gritó el samurái corriendo tras el mech esmeralda.

–¡Nunca me atraparás on-line! –le gritó Crosshairs entre risas.

El francotirador se dio la vuelta para hacerle señales obscenas al samurái que sonreía victoriosamente.

Crosshairs no entendía por qué lo miraba de esa manera, hasta que giro su cabeza y vio que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra una pared.

Y como Drift lo predijo.

El paracaidista se estampó contra el muro.

–Auch –gimió el francotirador tocándose la frente.

El Bot azul se acercó a paso rápido y decidido, Crosshairs ya no se movió, iba aceptar el destino de ser regañado y golpeado por su compañero.

 _Drift_ se detuvo cuando estuvo tras el esmeralda, lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera que la hubiese visto.

–Descansa –susurro _Drift_ dulcemente, para después darle una fuerte patada en la cara.

El golpe hizo que Crosshairs perdiera el conocimiento.

 _Drift_ se inclinó para susurrar a los receptores de audio del francotirador.

–No he perdido la paciencia, ahora deberás darme más de lo que prometiste, Crosshairs.

El samurái tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, pero con ella ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

Lentamente encendió sus ópticos, le dolía su procesador.

Iba a tocarse la cara, pero no pudo.

Tenía los brazos y servos encadenados a la pared.  
Sobre su procesador.

–¡Hey, desátenme! –gritó Crosshairs–. ¡Bumblebee si esta es otra de tus bromas te voy a meter mi rifle por el puerto cuando salga de esto!

Silencio.

Y después una risa de una voz irreconocible.

–Me dijiste que sí no era agresivo –era la voz de Drift–. Harías algo.

El francotirador trago fluido bucal, maldito samurái.

–Drift, era broma –dijo nervioso.

–A mí no me pareció una broma, me pareció que ibas en serio.

Drift salió desde las sombras, arrastraba su katana. ¿Pero dónde estaba la otra?

Crosshairs trató de liberase, miró hacia arriba. Arriba suyo, ahí estaba.  
Incrustada, sostenía las cadenas arriba de su procesador.

–Últimamente he sufrido de frustración sexual, Cross', ¿te puedo llamar "Cross", ¿verdad? –se rió–. Y al besarme hiciste que perdiera la poca cordura que tenía, o que alguna vez tuve.

Los ópticos azules de Drift estaban intermitentes.

Crosshairs tenía miedo.  
Miedo de vedad.

Según le habían contado.  
Cuándo Drift estaba lo suficientemente enojado.  
Su lado Decepticon surgía.

 **Deadlock.**

Y él tomaba el control.

Los ópticos de Drift tomaron un color dorado.

–Ahora que llegué –hablaba sensualmente, cada paso que daba aterraba más al francotirador–. Podríamos divertirnos y tal vez lo disfrutes más que yo, ¿qué piensas Cross'?

Se plantó frente al mech esmeralda que se retorcía para liberarse.

–¡Suéltame!

–A como órdenes.

Quitó su katana, haciendo que Crosshairs cayera de trasera.

–Quítame esto –mostró las cadenas en sus servos.

–No, aún no mí querido Cross.

Drift se inclinó para besar al francotirador que, por pura inercia, correspondió al beso.

Crosshairs siempre había querido besar los labios del samurái.

Ese mech tan estricto y complicado.

Pero que a la vez amaba.

Ahora estaba ahí, besando a "Drift".

La glosa del samurái lamió los labios del francotirador, pidiendo permiso para juntar sus glosas.

Crosshairs abrió la boca, acogiendo la glosa del samurái.

–¡Ah! Drift no creo que –el francotirador rompió abruptamente el beso.

Una cosa era besar a Drift y otra cosa muy diferente era besar a un psicótico genocida que había sido el asesino de asesinos y aun bajo las órdenes de Megatron había desconectado a varios Decepticons, sí, estamos hablando de Deadlock.

El mech de ópticos dorados volvió a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad.

-No te imaginas cuántas noches estuve esperando esto, cuántas veces tuve que solucionar mi problema **solo** –esa asquerosa sonrisa coqueta que empezaba hacer mecha en Crosshairs–. Cross sólo te pedimos una sola vez, necesitamos ayuda –el samurái le veía con deseo.

Esa voz, esa mirada, ese cuerpo.

 **[Tal vez no sea tan malo, si solamente me imagino que es el cachondo de Drift y no el homicida de Deadlock.]**

–Aceptó, además de que te debo esto.

Crosshairs besó al samurái salvajemente; al menos si iban a hacer... eso.

Con **él**.

Al menos debía disfrutarlo también.

El mech de ópticos dorados correspondió al beso, pasando sus servos por el cuerpo del francotirador.

Se besaban con pasión, enrollando sus glosas.

Los servos oscuros del samurái se pasaron por debajo de lo que simulaba ser la gabardina, tocando la popa del Bot esmeralda, robando un ahogado gemido de parte de Crosshairs.

El samurái rompió el beso, para mirar al francotirador a los ópticos.

–Siempre hablas tanto y cosas sin sentido, tan estupideces que me enfurecen, quiero ver si puedes utilizar esa boca tuya para algo más.

Bajo sus servos hasta su equipo interfaz.

Liberó su cable, que chorreaba lubricante a litros.

Crosshairs lo miraba.

Tan grande como para meterlo completamente en su boca, era oscuro, el negro más profundo y brillante que jamás hubiese visto con delicadas líneas en color turquesa fosforescente el lubricante se deslizaba por toda la longitud del miembro, Crosshairs trago fluido, eso no iba ser fácil de tragar.

–Que no te gane la pena, Cross –le dijo el samurái acercando la cabeza del francotirador a su entrepierna.

A regañadientes el francotirador metió el miembro de "Drift" a su boca, chupando y lamiendo.

El samurái se reía, su risa burlona y sádica. Mientras que Crosshairs chupaba rápidamente, ojalá y se sobrecargará ese maldito samurái que sólo se burlaba de él.

Drift tomo a Crosshairs del procesador aumentando el ritmo, solo se reía de las expresiones que hacia el Autobot esmeralda, burlándose de lo indefenso que se veía.

–Ahh... Maldito loco ¡Nghh! –gemía Crosshairs.

El de ópticos dorados respondió con una risa, sacando su miembro de la boca del francotirador.

–¿Tú crees que estoy loco por esto? Y eso que no me viste abusar de femmes y mechs Autobots, incluso a mi propia facción –se relamió los labios, recordando el sabor de cada uno–. Todos tenían un sabor delicioso, pero sé que el tuyo será aún más exquisito, porque todo lo que hago, también lo quisiste hacer tú con Drift.

El de armadura negra paso su cable por toda la cara del francotirador, restregándole todo el lubricante en la cara antes de volver a meterlo a su boca.

Volviendo a ese ritmo desenfrenado y alocado, pero esta vez sin ninguna risa ni burla, solo con los gemidos de Crosshairs.

A su vez, el esmeralda sentía el miembro palpitante de Drift en su boca, sabía que se iba a sobrecargar y que eso no le gustaría.

–Te he visto hacer peores cosas, Cross –susurró a los audios–. Cosas malas con ese maldito sparkling.

Al momento, el samurái se corrió en la boca del francotirador.  
Crosshairs estaba sorprendido.

¿Cómo Drift los había visto?

Recordaba que estaban en el desierto, cuando tuvo interfaz con Bee.

Por las comisuras de sus labios, el lubricante se escurría.

Ellos se habían alejado tanto como pudieron, y hasta recordaba que de regreso se habían perdido.

–Mi querido Cross ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó el samurái de manera juguetona-

Acarició la cabeza del francotirador con delicadeza, sonriéndole.

–¿Piensas en esa vez? Te seré sincero, Cross –sonrió mientras sacaba su miembro de la boca de su contrario–. Nunca podría dejar lo que más me importa a manos de ese sparkling.

Se inclinó a besar al francotirador.

–Me gustas y siempre lo has hecho –era la melodiosa voz de Drift, la verdadera voz de Drift–. Eso es lo que quieres escuchar ¿no? –sonrió con malicia, _**alguien**_ más continuo con la oración.

Lo tomó por el mentón, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Paso su glosa por las mejillas y boca del francotirador, lamiéndolo.

–Me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco –lo beso de nuevo–. Todo mi ser es tuyo, desde Deadlock hasta el que conoces como Drift.

Lo miraba con cierto miedo, estaba claro que Drift no se comportaría a sí.  
Deadlock lo hubiera desconectado desde el principio.

–Quiero conectarme contigo –hablo mientras pasaba su glosa por la armadura del francotirador.

–¡Nghh! ¡Ahh! –gimió al sentir la glosa húmeda pasar por su equipo de interfaz–. Pues... yo no quiero conectarme con un asesino.

Crosshairs jadeo al contacto.

–Mmh~ ¿abrirías para mí?

Crosshairs negó con la cabeza.  
El mech de ópticos dorados sonrió con malicia.

–¿Lo harías por mí entonces?

Los ópticos dorados se apagaron.  
Dejando ver una luz celeste.

–Crosshairs... –era Drift quién le hablaba ahora, le sonrió dulcemente.

–¿D-Drift? –su voz sonaba tan sorprendida, casi quería decirle que su actitud mandona y odiosa (según para el francotirador así es Drift) le faltaba en esos momentos y que no deseaba volver a enfadarlo.

–Sí, soy yo.

Crosshairs se lanzó hacia los labios del samurái. Le iba a costar su orgullo admitirlo, pero de verdad había extrañado al samurái.

–Primus, quítame estás cosas y has lo que quieras conmigo.

Mostró sus servos encadenados.

Drift sonrió, asintiendo, de un sólo corte de su katana rompió las cadenas.

–A sí me gusta. Tan sumiso por saber que era Drift –susurró para sí mismo.

El samurái se posiciono entre las piernas del francotirador.

–Sé que te no te gusta ser el que recibe, pero seré yo, tal vez la próxima vez te deje entrar en mí.

Crosshairs iba a contradecir al samurái, pero una fuerte estocada había invadido su válvula.

–¡Ahh! –gimió, había pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie le penetrará que había olvidado como se sentía

Por otra parte, el samurái embestía con fuerza, con descontrol, sus jadeos y gruñidos le hacían competencia a los gritos y gemidos del francotirador.

Realmente lo disfrutaba, era su extraña manera de desahogarse, siempre había deseado el poder yacer junto a ese alocado y atractivo mech.  
Tantas diferencias atraían al samurái. Y recíprocamente, a Crosshairs le gustaba el estricto y sexy Bot

Los opuestos se atraen.

–¡Ahh! –gritó Crosshairs al sentir como llegaba a su sobrecarga.

Drift soltó un gruñido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última sobrecarga sexual?

* * *

–Me duelen las muñecas –se quejó el francotirador

–Debes disculparme –Drift tomó un servo de su contrario y lo besó–. Fui un demente al dejar que mis impulsos me controlarán y me desahogará contigo.

–No te preocupes –respondió Crosshairs soltándose del agarré del samurái–. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–Adelante.

–¿Todo lo que me dijiste era cierto? Además de lo que hiciste, claro.

–Lamentablemente, sí, a veces no encuentro la manera de desahogarme, nada ayuda cuando ese rostro surge desde lo más profundo de mi interior.

–¿Eh? Entonces que con tu meditación.

–¿Qué tiene?

–Ese es tu método de meditación, ¿cierto? ¡Ja!

–¿¡Qué?!

El samurái se levantó indignado por las palabras de su contrario.

–¡Hahaha! No lo quieras ocultar, Drift –se burló el mech verde–. Sé que te vuelvo loco.

Los ópticos de Drift se volvieron dorado, sacó su katana y la puso en el cuello de Crosshairs.

–Es cierto, me vuelves loco –de un rápido movimiento le robó un beso–. Ahora abre tu chapado, necesito des estresarme.

–¿Q-qué?

–Ya escuchaste –sonrió, mirándole con superioridad–. Y hasta tú mismo lo haz pronunciado, necesito meditar con tu cuerpo.

Las risas se hicieron presentes, aunque Crosshairs sabía que no era una broma lo que decía el samurái.

–En serio... **quiero interfaz**.

* * *

 **Una pareja un tanto extraña y complementaria.**  
 **Me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash y sexo oral.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated.**

* * *

–¡Adiós, Bumblebee! Que descanses –grito Sari mientras Bulkhead se hacía cargo de llevarla a la Torre Sumdac.

–Adiós, Sari... Buenas noches –el Autobot amarillo levantó su servo a modo de despedida.

–Bumblebee, adentro –ordeno el Prime.

Bumblebee no respondió, tan sólo regresó a la base.

Optimus miraba al auto amarillo con reproche.

–Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Bumblebee no respondió, se limitó a mirar al suelo.

–Dímelo –ordenó el Prime

–Quería demostrarle a Sari que si tengo valor –susurró.

–Eso no es demostrar valor –dijo Optimus cruzando los brazos–. Tan sólo demuestras lo sumiso que eres.

–¡No es cierto! ¿¡Acaso tu no hiciste locuras cuando eras un youngling como yo?! -le riño el joven Autobot enojado.

–¡Sí, sí lo hice! ¡Y por hacer esas cosas mira como termino Blackarachnia!

Tomó a Bumblebee por los hombros, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

–¡Ya perdí una vez a alguien que amé! No quiero perder a alguien que amo.

Bee se sonrojo intensamente, no se esperaba esas palabras al menos no viniendo de su jefe.

–B-boss...

–Bee, yo no quería decir eso, yo solamente...

–Yo igual lo quiero, desde hace meses intentaba decírselo –el Bot amarillo intentaba no hacer contacto visual–. Cuando Sari me reto a besarlo.

–Así ibas a demostrarte coraje a ti mismo, ¿no es cierto? –arqueo una ceja.

Bumblebee miro al Prime con una sonrisa.

–¿Entonces ya no estoy castigado?

–¿Y quién dijo que te había levantado el castigo?

–Ehh, pues nadie –Bumblebee empezó a tartamudear una respuesta.

–El castigo apenas y va a comenzar.

–¿Qué? Boss de que está habl...

Sin previo aviso, Optimus poso sus labios con los del joven Autobot.

–Me gustas, Bumblebee –dijo al romper el beso.

–Boss, no sé qué decir ¿soy el indicado? ¿de verdad me ama? ¿dónde está la cámara? ¿Prowl no lo reto a esto?

Tan imperativo y ruidoso como siempre.  
¿Por qué no simplemente podía aceptar el beso? ¿Cómo quería que le demostrará que de verdad lo amaba?

Una idea golpeó el procesador de Optimus.  
Aunque a los pocos nano-ciclos la desechó. Era riesgoso y podía ser que Bumblebee lo tachara de pervertido.  
Pero al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

–Bumblebee ¿quieres que en verdad te demuestre que te amo?

–Boss –intento deshacerse de sus nervios–. Si, si quiero ya estoy preparado para lo que sea -respondió el Autobot amarillo emocionado.

–¿Quieres tener interfaz conmigo? –Optimus bajo la mirada, pero que vergüenza.

–Y-yo aceptó, Boss -respondió Bee con pena–. Haría cualquier cosa sólo porque es usted.

–Bee.

Optimus se inclinó a besar al youngling amarillo, que correspondió el beso, aunque torpemente, pero aun así lo hizo.

–Boss, no creo que de verdad quiera meterse conmigo, usted tiene cosas mejores a aspirar, ósea, yo no digo que sea malo en esto, obvio soy el mejor si supiera cuanta interfaz he tenido ¡Ja! Pero que estoy diciendo, hagámoslo de una vez esto se sentirá bien.

Optimus obedeció, besaba al bot amarillo con pasión.

Lo levantó por los muslos, haciendo que Bee enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

–¡Ah Boss! Usted es muy caliente.

–Por ser un Prime no se nos permite este tipo de cosas –rió Optimus antes de besar al menor.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso, juntando sus glosas, aunque Bee no era muy bueno, Optimus sabía que le había mentido.  
Bumblebee apenas y tenía amistades sólidas, no pudo haber tenido interfaz con nadie.

Bajo sus besos hasta el cuello del amarillo, lamiendo y besando los sensibles cables del cuello del menor.

–Ah Boss ¡Ah, sí! –gimió arqueándose contra el Prime.

–¡Shh! Intenta no gritar, Ratchet podría despertarse y se nos acabaría la diversión.

Bee se tapó la boca con una mano, asintiendo rápidamente.

Optimus rió bajo, volviendo a besar y lamer el cuello y pecho del amarillo.

–¡Ah! se siente tan... Ahh.

–Bee ¿Me dejas intentar algo?

–Ah, sí, sí haz conmigo lo que quieras Boss –gimoteo el bot de cuernitos.

Optimus puso a Bumblebee contra el muro, sujetándolo por la cintura.

–Bee, abre.

Bumblebee bajo sus servos hasta su equipo interfaz.

El pequeño cable del joven youngling chorreaba lubricante –los younglings usualmente se calentaban aún más rápido, mojándose los sistemas– ver el pico de un color Azufre intenso con delicadas decoraciones en color azul cielo que pasaban por toda la longitud del menor al igual que todo el lubricante que se empezaba a escurrir, se veía tan apetitoso beberlo sería toda una delicia.

Y no decir de la válvula de Bumblebee, se veía estrecha y apretada; con hilillos de lubricante filtrándose hasta caer al suelo.

–Te ves tan delicioso –jadeo Optimus.

–Boss no vaya a hacer algo como... ¡Ah!

Bumblebee empezó a gemir y arañar la armadura de Optimus.

Mientras que el Prime lamía la punta del cable, salía un poco de lubricante por la punta.

–¡Ahh! Boss, no... Deténgase.

Optimus se metió el cable completo a la boca, chupando y lamiéndolo con dedicación.

A veces iba rápido, otras lento.  
Quería torturar al menor, era cierto que estaban teniendo interfaz, pero Bumblebee seguía castigado por romper algunas cosas de Ratchet y molestar a Prowl.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, el miembro duro y palpitante del joven Autobot estaba sobrecargando en la boca del Prime.

–¡Ahh! ¡Boss!

Optimus se lo trago todo como si energon puro se tratase.

–Tan delicioso ¿tu primera sobrecarga?

–¡Boss, ya!

Optimus sujetó a Bee con un servo, pues el otro se dirigió a su propio sistema de interfaz, revelado su cable y puerto.

–Boss es muy grande ¿todo eso va dentro de mí? –preguntó el menor temeroso.

Era grande, –aunque para Bumblebee era enorme– ver ese cable tan largo y grueso de un color azul obscuro brillante y más con ese lubricante saliendo de la punta, que excitante vista.

–No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar. Eso sería lo último que hiciera.

Bee asintió, tenía miedo.  
Pero estando en los fuertes brazos de su líder, no tenía por qué tener miedo, así que dejó que hiciese lo que quisiera.

Optimus rozó la válvula del amarillo, esté último gimió en respuesta.

–Hazlo, hazlo rápido, quiero sentirte dentro mío ¡Boss por favor! –rogó Bee.

Bumblebee estaba casi llorando, ¿De verdad estaba pidiendo eso?  
¿En verdad quería eso?

Sin importarle más, Optimus entró lentamente en la válvula del menor.

–¡Ahh! ¡Boss!

Optimus se quedó quieto, tratando de que el menor se ajustará al tamaño de su pico.

–Boss ya... ya puede moverse.

Optimus obedeció, embistiendo lentamente al joven Autobot.

–¡Ahh! ¡Boss! ¡Primus, sí! ¡Ngh!

El pequeño Autobot gemía y gritaba ante las embestidas. Aunque eran lentas, a Bee no se le escapaba los sonidos de la boca.

De momento, las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas. Optimus ya no le importaba si a Bee le dolía o no, quería correr se dentro del menor.

–¡Boss! –grito Bee al correrse.

Optimus jadeo al llegar a su tan deseada sobrecarga.

La sobrecarga agotó a ambos mechs.  
Bumblebee estaba con la "respiración agitada", al igual que el Prime.

–Boss ¡Ngh!

–Bee.

Lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con cariño.

–Será mejor que vayamos a recargar.

–Ah... estoy... de acuerdo.

* * *

–¡BUMBLEBEE! –gritó Ratchet furioso.

Por su parte, el cybertroniano amarillo corría despavorido.

–¡Jamás me atraparás!

–¡Bee!

–¡Corre Bulkhead, corre!

Tanto el mech amarillo como el verde corrían mientras reían por sus travesuras.

Llegaron al final de la base, se encontraron de nuevo con otro callejón sin salida.

–A un lado Bulk –sacó sus aguijones–. Samos a derribar esto.

–No lo harás.

Una sombra se cernió sobre los dos menores que se voltearon lentamente.

–¿¡O-Optimus?! –exclamaron ambos al ver al Prime.

–¿Acaso quieren seguir castigados? En especial tú, Bumblebee.

–Ehh, pues...

–Bumblebee –Optimus le miro desaprobadoramente.

Bulkhead miró al amarillo, que le devolvió la mirada.

–¡Bah! Fui yo Boss –admitió Bee levantando los servos–. ¿cuál es mi castigo?

–Eso ya lo veremos en la noche, por ahora vayan a otro lado, tratare de que Ratchet no intente desconectarlos.

Dicho eso, se fue dejando a los dos Bots solos.

–¡Qué bien! Ya pensará en un castigo hasta la noche, ¿no es su genial Bee? -volteo a ver a su contrario, que se veía pensativo-. ¿Bumblebee?

–¿Ah? Si lo que digas.

Bumblebee no sabía si tener miedo o esperar con ansias la noche...

Tan sólo sonrió, dejando desconcertado a su amigo.

–Mejor vamos a por Sari.

–Vamos, no quiero ver al viejito enojado –rió Bee antes de salir corriendo.

Al pasar por la sala principal, se encontró con la mirada de Prime.

–¿Boss?

–¿Qué sucede Bumblebee?

–Yo... espero con ansias la noche –el menor sonrió sinceramente, se veía tan tierno.

Sonrió.

Bumblebee se fue junto con Bulkhead.

Dejando a Optimus sorprendido antes las palabras del amarillo.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado, me guíe un poco por lo que me dijiste. Ver a Optimus así de seme, esté es el primero en donde Optimus es seme ¡Por fin!**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías, fondo rosa y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

Longarm estaba leyendo algunos D-pads, mientras que Cliffjumper escribía los reportes y Blurr estaba ahí.

Ahí parado observando cada movimiento por parte de su jefe.

Blurr estaba haciendo un mal tercio.

–Ejem... –trató de llamar la atención de su jefe, pero no funciono.

Cliffjumper dijo de escribir, le dedicó una mirada al atleta que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

–Agente Blurr –le llamo el mech rojo–. ¿tiene algo que decir?

–Eh... no.

–Pues que bueno, porque Longarm y yo necesitamos ayuda ¿no es cierto?

–Demasiada diría yo –Longarm levantando la vista de los D-pads–. Agente Blurr, ¿podría llevarle esos reportes a Ultra Magnus?

El espía Decepticon señaló una gran pila de D-pads.

–¿T-todo eso? –el corredor empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa oficina.

–Sí, Blurr –continuo Cliffjumper–. No podemos atrasarnos y podrías utilizar tu súper-velocidad para llevarlos al piso 148.

El Autobot rojo sonrió con malicia.

–...o puedes quedarte a revisar estos reportes, con Longarm. A solas –se rió bajito, provocando un gran sonrojó por parte del corredor.

–Ah yo, bueno, estos verán, pues no, ¡Ehh! Ya saben... –balbuceaba de manera acelerada, maldiciendo mentalmente al Autobot con cuernos.

–¡Basta!, Cliff ve tú a entregar los reportes y tú –señaló al azul–. Te quedas conmigo a terminar esto.

–¡Si señor! –respondieron al unísono los dos agentes de inteligencia.

Cliffjumper tomó todos los D-pads, el bot rojo paso alado del atleta.

–Eres un maldito –susurró Blurr.

–De nada –respondió Cliffjumper con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Cliffjumper se fue.

–Agente Blurr –le llamo Longarm–. ¿puede cerrar la puerta?

–¿D-disculpe?

–Cierra la puerta –ordeno el jefe de inteligencia Autobot.

Con pasos lentos, el agente cerró la puerta.

–Ciérrala herméticamente, no quiero se escuche nada –Longarm hablo sin dejar de mirar los D-pads.

El corredor se sonrojó intensamente, mal interpretó las palabras de su jefe.

–¿¡QUÉ?!

–¿Eh?

Blurr en fracción de un nano-ciclo estaba frente a Longarm.

–¿Blurr que est...?

–¡Asqueroso! –le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Shockwave no supo que hacer, a pesar de ser un espía y estar entrenado para cualquier cosa... simplemente no supo que responder en ese momento.

Las mejillas del azul estaban levemente encendidas, sus ópticos estaban cristalinos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

–¡Primus! –el agente retrocedió rápidamente, hasta chocar su espada en la pared.

Longarm se levantó, cambiando lentamente hacía el agente que temblaba en la pared.

–Blurr.

El azul levantó sus brazos, tratando de cubrirse con ellos.

–No fue mi intención señor se lo juro yo no quería hacer nada mala pero ya sabe que soy un torpe y no sirvo para nada soy un fallo y mi mire bien por qué hasta mi voz lo es y también mi velocidad así que si va a levantarme reporte hágalo porque me lo merezco soy un idiota –dijo Blurr rápidamente.

Su voz era inentendible, para un Autobot normal.

Pero para Longarm era toda una información clara y precisa.

Blurr era un mech un poco raro, divertido y ruidoso.

Pero era la mejor compañía que podía tener.

Aun siendo un doble-agente, Shockwave le tenía un gran cariño al atleta.

–Blurr –tomó al corredor de los servos–. No tienes por qué disculparte, debo ser más exactos con mis palabras.

Blurr se volvió a sonrojar, estando tan cerca de su jefe a sí, le daba la impresión de que Longarm quería besarle.

–Ehh... ¿señor?

–¿Algún problema, Blurr?

–¿Por qué le dijo a Cliff' que se fuera? Él es mejor que yo en esto.

Longarm le sonrió dulcemente al corredor.

–Por qué tu eres mi favorito.

–¿Favorito?

–Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando te elegí entre todos esos Autobots?

–Sí, fue el mejor momento de mi vida –los ópticos azules del agente empezaron a brillar–. todos tenían cosas buenas para ofrecer y usted me eligió a mi ¡A mí!

El agente prácticamente irradiaba alegría al recordar eso, esta tan feliz.

–Vi esa chispa en ti, tu eres especial y distinto –empezó a acercase a la cara de Blurr.

Aunque quería alejarse e irse de ahí, sus piernas no le respondieron.

Malditos fueran esos sentimientos encontrados.

Maldito fuera Cliffjumper por meterlo en esa situación.

Maldito fuera Longarm por ser tan sexy.

Apago sus ópticos, no querida ver lo que iba a pasar.  
Aunque ya deducía que pasaría.

Le beso.

Fue un beso dulce. Tal vez hasta con cariño.

Era una lástima que sus labios no se hubieran tocado.

Longarm le había dado un beso en la frente, separándose lentamente del agente.

–Vamos Blurr, tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo el espía Decepticon separándose del corredor.

–Eh, señor.

Longarm lo miró, ¿que más quería el Autobot?

–¿Si?

–Yo terminare con esos D-pads si no le importa –señaló los que estaban en la esquina.

Shockwave se paralizó, esos contenían información que debía llegar a los servos de Megatron.

Blurr utilizo su velocidad para tomarlos, pero el espía estiró una de sus extremidades haciendo que el corredor se cayera de cara.

–¡Primus! ¿Qué pasó? –fingió preocupación, inclinándose hacía el atleta.

–¡Auch! –se arrodilló en el suelo, sobándose la cara–. Vaya golpe que me llevé, ¿no lo creé?

–Vale, sigamos trabajando –el espía se limitó a recoger los D-pads–. Mejor ayúdame a recoger

Blurr seguía en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

Pero al levantarla no pudo evitar encontrarse con las placas interfaz de Longarm a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros.

–¿¡S-señor...?!

Shockwave no se había dado cuenta, el sólo estaba poniendo los D-pads en el escritorio, pensaba que el corredor ya se había movido de ahí.

Blurr esta tan rojo como la armadura de Cliffjumper.

–Ah...

–Blurr, no es lo que piensas –habló el espía apenado–. Esto es un error, me moveré y haremos como que esto no sucedió.

Longarm retrocedió un paso, pero un D-pad seguía tirado.  
El espía tropezó y cayó encima del corredor.

Blurr se echó a llorar por que pensaba que Longarm lo iba a violar o algo así de sucio.

Shockwave por su parte estaba aturdido, alguien tan profesional como él ¿en una situación como esa?

–Agente Blurr, deje de llorar y compórtese.

El azul hizo lo opuesto.  
Lloraba más fuerte, y eso molestaba a Shockwave.

–¡Te dije que te callaras!

Longarm tomó al corredor del mentón.

Y lo besó, conteniendo con sus labios los sollozos de parte del corredor.

A los pocos nano-ciclos, Longarm rompió el beso, mirándolo a los ópticos.

Blurr dejo de llorar, pero no se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Quería seguir besando al Prime.

–Longarm.

–¿Qué? –Shockwave había perdido la paciencia.

El Bot azul se sorprendió por el tono que había usado su líder contra él, usualmente Longarm hablaba... sutilmente.

–¿P-puede moverse? Me está aplastando.

El espía se quitó de encima, sentándose en el piso, frente a Blurr.

–¿Señor?

Longarm asintió.

–¿Puede... puede volver a besarme? –pregunto tímido el corredor.

Si Shockwave tuviese boca, se le habría caído al suelo.

Pero como aún era Longarm... pudo tirar su mandíbula los 38 pisos más abajo de su oficina.

Sin pensarlo, Shockwave unió los labios de su disfraz con los del corredor.

–¿Contentó? –pregunto el espía cuando rompieron el beso.

–¡Sisisisi! –jadeo Blurr emocionado.

Con un movimiento involuntario, Longarm bajo su servo al chapado interfaz del agente.

–Está caliente –susurró Longarm

Blurr estaba rojo, su jefe tenía el servo en la zona más íntima de un mech.

El servo gris descansaba sobre su entrepierna.

Blurr sabía que estaba caliente, bastante caliente.

Pero Longarm no tenía que andar tocando **ahí**.

–Señor –mascullo Blurr tratando de no tartamudear–. Su servo esta en mí.

–No tienes que decírmelo –respondió Shockwave con monotonía–. Abre.

Blurr volvió a sonrojarse y con lentitud bajó sus servos a su entrepierna.

–Nghh...

El pico del corredor, tan pequeño y delgado –claro en comparación con el de Shockwave–, era negro completamente, a excepciones unos círculos azules brillantes que estaban inscritos en su pico, al tomarlo estaba rígido y constantemente sentía vibraciones, nada nuevo de parte del corredor a decir verdad, aunque le pareció demasiado el lubricante que se filtraba por la punta.

–Ahh... Longarm.

–No te muevas, Blurr.

Shockwave se acercó a lamer la punta del cable.

Al sólo contacto de los labios de Longarm, el agente dio un gritó.

–¡Nonono! Se siente raro, no por favor ¡Ah!

Shockwave no iba a hacer caso, así que volvió a lamer –pero esta vez de manera lenta– la punta.

–¡Ahh! ¡L-Longarm!

El espía Decepticon siguió lamiendo, ahora besaba la punta, a lo que el corredor respondía con gritos y gemidos.

–¡Primus! ¡Longarm! ¡Nghh!

Esos gritos eran un deleite para el espía.

Se metió medio el cable a la boca, con la punta de sus dígitos, acariciaba y estimulaba la base del cable del corredor.

Blurr gemía y gritaba, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Claro, no era la primera interfaz oral que tenía, eso estaba claro, pero nunca se había imaginado que Longarm; el mech que hacía suspirar al atleta, fuese el que le daba una oral.

A Shockwave lo le importaba en absoluto los sentimientos, pero hacía unos cuántos ciclos estelares, había comenzado a sentir algo por el corredor.

Chupaba y lamía con dedicación el pico del azul, quería hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Quería sorprender a Blurr. Darle Lo mejor de él.

Después de todo, un Decepticon como él, no podía fallar en nada.  
Y eso se aplicaba para el momento de interfaz.

Dejo de tocar el cable con sus servos, para meterlo completamente a su boca.

Lamía y succionaba rápido, creando ritmo.

Blurr sentía la necesidad de mover sus caderas, tanta energía no liberada. Tanta contención de lubricante. Sentía que iba a...

–¡AHH! –gritó al llegar a la sobrecarga.

La boca de Longarm se llenó de lubricantes, que bebió rápidamente.

Blurr era sumamente delicioso.

–Blurr.

–L-Longarm –el Autobot semi apago sus ópticos, acercándose al rostro de su jefe.

Iban a besarse, pero el sonido de la compuerta abrirse los asusto.

–Señor Longarm ya le entregué los documentos a Ultra Magn...

Cliffjumper estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, tenía la boca abierta.

El Bot escarlata bajo la mirada para ver cómo –aun– Longarm tenía en su servo el pico del atleta, además de que había un líquido en el piso y no digamos la cercanía que tenían los rostros de ambos Bots.

Sin duda alguna, algo había pasado y las mejillas de Cliffjumper empezaron a teñirse del mismo color de su armadura en tan solo unos nano-ciclos.

–NONONONO ¡Chatarra!

Blurr utilizó su súper-velocidad para irse, estaba todo rojo y avergonzado.

–Creo que escuche a Rodimus llamarme por... allá, lo veo después Longarm.

Cliffjumper salió corriendo de ahí, no quería ver que expresión tenía su jefe.

Shockwave estaba sentado en suelo.  
Solo.  
Y confundido.

–¿¡Qué chatarra acaba de pasar?!

Shockwave se levantó y cerró la puerta herméticamente junto con la contraseña.

Necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente.

–Lord Megatron.

–¿Qué necesitas Shockwave? –el imponente líder de los Decepticons miraba a Shockwave con cierto entusiasmo, después de ciclos y ciclos de espera ya había surgido algo importante y quería escucharlo.

–¿Puedo permanecer más tiempo en cubierto?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Megatron, ¿más tiempo? ¿Es que los Autobots escondían muy bien las cosas?

Frunció el ceño, dando a entender su molestia.

Pero esa mueca de furia cambio a una amplia sonrisa llena de maldad, Shockwave era un maestro del disfraz, un excelente espía, después de varios deca-ciclos nadie lo había descubierto, ¿Por qué no darle más tiempo? Esta información se ponía cada vez mejor, y mientras más el ciclope supiera, mejores planes podían crearse y por fin los Decepticons dominarían Cybertron.

–Descubriste algo importante ¿no es cierto, Shockwave?

Guardó silencio por unos nano-ciclos.

–Sí, señor –aceptó Shockwave–. Hay un Autobot que sabe, pero necesito tiempo para persuadirlo.

–Bien, tómate un tiempo más y cuando tengas por seguro que es –el líder Decepticon lo miro a los ópticos, la mirada llena de determinación de Megatron lo hizo sentirse seguro de su próxima decisión–. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Megatron corto la llamada.

–¿Hacer lo que tenga que hacer? Pues no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer con éstos sentimientos.

Por primera vez en siglos.

Shockwave no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 **Un poco corto, lo sé pero la verdad no he tenido mucha inspiración.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación, juguetes sexuales y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Estaba cansado.

Tan cansado que si no fuera por su heridas no regresaría a la base, se hubiese quedado en su forma vehicular y se hubiese estacionado y a recargar.

Pero no.

Estaba conduciendo hacía la gruta, cada metro que avanzaba eran casi tres litros de energon menos.  
Ya faltaba poco, ya no quería seguir, pero necesitaba atención médica y pronto.

Había sido mala idea el ir a patrullar solo.

No contaba con que toda la armada seeker iba a salir esa misma noche.

Y si Optimus se enteraba de que había vuelto a salir, la que se le iba a armar.

Entró en silencio a la base, iba a entrar a la bahía médica, pero estaba cerrada.

Se fue en dirección a la habitación de Red Alert –pues no quería molestar a su pareja, según la zona horaria eran las 2 a.m.– pero al acercarse a la puerta empezó a escuchar gemidos y jadeos.

–¡Ahh! Inferno está... esta muy grande.

–Y todo eso es para ti Red, abre esas piernas que necesito apagar el fuego.

Ironhide se sonrojó y salió corriendo, ya había sido suficiente lo que había escuchado.

Corrió hacía la habitación de Ratchet, iba a escribir la contraseña para abrirla, pero cayó en cuenta que estaba abierta, y también se escuchaban gemidos.

–Ahh... Ahh ¡Ngh!

Ironhide estaba un poco desorientado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ratchet?

Se asomó un poco.

Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

El médico estaba tocándose, mientras que con otro de sus servos metía y sacaba un cable-falso de su válvula.

–Ironhide ¡Nghh! ¡Oh sí! –gemía el médico Autobot apagando los ópticos.

El guerrero tan sólo se quedó congelado por lo que hacía su pareja.

Tanto lubricante sobre el abdomen y cama de recarga del médico. Ratchet podía ser muy caliente si se lo proponía.

Empezó a sentir una gran presión en su entrepierna, quería ir y hacer suyo una vez más al médico.

Pero maldita sea, se suponía que no debía estar ahí, que no debía estar invadiendo la privacidad de Ratchet.

Y seguía ahí plantado, no se movía de su lugar.

Seguía viendo como el médico se auto-penetraba, Ratchet contenía sus gemidos mordiéndose los dígitos.

Por Primus y Unicron.

Ratchet se veía tan ardiente e inocente -aún mientras se masturbaba-, Ironhide no se aguantó y entro a la habitación.

Ratchet no lo había visto -pues tenía los ópticos apagados-, pero al momento de sobrecargar los volvió a encender.

Se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su conjux de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

–Ratchet.

–Ironhide, ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Por qué estás herido?

–No estás en posición para preguntarme eso –rió el guerrero–. Pero yo si estoy en posición para preguntarte, ¿Te satisface eso más que mi propio cable?

El guerrero señaló el cable-falso que aún tenía el médico en el puerto.

–¿A ti que te importa eso? Lo que to haga con mi cuerpo me concierne a mí y solo a mí.

Se levantó para hacerle frente a su pareja.

–¿Me estás retando?

–Además de terco y necio, eres un idiota –se burló el médico.

Ironhide no iba a soportar tal cosa, le soportaba muchas cosas al médico, pero ese maldito carácter se lo iba a soportar Primus, por qué el **no**.

El mech rojo se abalanzó contra su contrario, besándolo salvajemente, a lo que el médico respondió con un empujón.

–¿Qué haces? –Ratchet estaba al borde de sacarlo a patadas de su habitación.

–No sé, dímelo tú –respondió el guerrero con suspicacia–. Creo que soy un idiota.

Ratchet se mordió la glosa, no había querido insultar al soldado, tan sólo no quería verlo ahí.  
No quería que lo viera desesperado por atención. No quería eso.

–¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?

–Tu sólo repárame.

–Bien, acuéstate –el médico fue hasta su escritorio, recogiendo algunas herramientas de ahí.

–Por cierto –escuchó al guerrero hablar–. Será mejor que guardes tu cable, ejem, digo.

Ratchet hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su contrario.

–¿Esto? –bajo sus dígitos hasta su cable, tocó la punta, recogiendo un poco de lubricante–. Es sólo una parte de nuestra fisionomía, no es nada de qué avergonzarse.

El médico le dio una lamida a sus dígitos.

Cosa... que tensó al guerrero.

Él quería beber el líquido que se filtraba por el puerto y pico del médico.

Que difícil era que su orgullo cediera ante la tentación de hacer a Ratchet suyo una vez más.

Ratchet empezó a reparar al guerrero, empezó con las heridas fáciles, tan sólo reparar unas fugas y el conectar el cableado.

Ironhide tenía los ópticos apagados, odiaba el hecho de tener que ver cómo era reparado.

Ratchet iba a soldar una herida de la pierna izquierda del guerrero, pero una extraña, pero excitante idea le llegó al procesador.

Se inclinó y le dio una lamida a la herida.

Ironhide gimió inconscientemente, pensaba que era el soldador y no la glosa húmeda del médico.

–¡Argh! Ratchet, apúrate con esto.

–Lo que digas, Ironhide –respondió Ratchet sin interés.

Pasó su glosa por la herida, pero después su glosa iba más lejos.  
Hasta llegar al borde del equipo interfaz del guerrero.

–Mmh, eres un médico travieso ¿no es así? –hablo Ironhide de repente, haciendo que Ratchet se asustará.

Se sonrojó, no esperaba que el guerrero le dijera eso.

–Pero no te detengas... continúa, que haces un buen trabajo.

Ironhide de sentó al borde de la cama de recarga.

–Arrodíllate.

El médico obedeció, su cara prácticamente estaba a unos pocos centímetros de tocar el sistema interfaz del guerrero.

–Déjame darte las "gracias" por repararme, Ratchet.

Ironhide abrió su equipo interfaz, liberando su cable.

–Ironhide –musitó el médico.

Ratchet gemía la designación del guerrero mientras daba unas cuántas lamidas a la punta del pico de su pareja.

–Ironhide ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

–Muy... muy bien, Ratchet –jadeo el guerrero, empujado la cabeza del médico.

Ratchet chupaba y lamía el miembro duro de su amante, se movía rápido.  
Quería que Ironhide se sobre cargará en él y rápido.

–¡Argh! –jadeo el guerrero al sobrecargar en la boca del médico.

El lubricante se filtraba por las comisuras de los labios del médico, que bebió los fluidos de su pareja al instante.

–¿Ah! Ironhide, te... te necesito.

El mech escarlata se inclinó a besarlo, mientras que sus servos recorrieron la armadura blanca del médico, haciendo que esté último gimiera sonoramente.

–Ratchet... ya es hora.

Ironhide subió al médico sobre sus piernas, quedando cara a cara.

–Cuando estés listo... baja -le indicó el guerrero.

Ratchet se auto-penetró, insertando el cable erecto de su pareja en su válvula.

–¡Nghh! Iron... Hide, es tan grande, ¡Ahh!

–Ratchet, sigues tan estrecho como siempre.

El médico empezó a mover sus caderas, dando pequeños brincos, simulando la penetración.

–¡Ahh! ¡Nghh! ¡Ironhide! ¡Ah!

El miembro palpitante y duro del guerrero no soportaba aquella presión.

Esas embestidas tan lentas no complacían para nada al guerrero.

De un momento a otro, Ironhide lo tomó de las caderas, haciéndose el responsable de las embestidas.

–¡Primus! ¡Ironhide, no! ¡Ahh! ¡Voy a ...!

–¡Argh! –gruño el soldado al llegar a la sobrecarga.

Ratchet se corrió, manchando su abdomen y el pecho de su pareja, mientras que el guerrero se había corrido dentro de su válvula.

–¡Ah! I-Ironhide –el médico se acostó sobre el pecho de su contrario, estaba cansado.

–¡Shh! –le silencio el guerrero–. Será mejor que te recargues, yo limpiare éste desastre.

Ratchet asintió, estaba tan exhausto, que no puso queja alguna. El guerrero le rodeo con sus brazos, regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Tan sólo dejo que sus sistemas entran una merecida recarga.

Ya no le importaba más, estaba en los fuertes brazos de su conjunx.

* * *

 **No sé si te haya gustado, a mí me pareció un poco... horrible(?) no he visto G1 desde hace meses y sinceramente no recuerdo como era exactamente el trato de ellos dos, sólo recordaba que eran bastante cercanos y Ratchet siempre era un gruñón con los demás pero con Ironhide, Cliffjumper y Bumblebee como que Ratchet cambiaba drásticamente.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación, sexo oral/ duro, cursilerías y fondo rosa**.  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

Amor tipo: **Icy.**

Ventajas: es muy cariñoso, atento y servicial siempre que pido algo; además de que cuando tenemos interfaz siempre es muy cuidadoso y casi no me lástima.  
Desventajas: cuando no sabe qué hacer me pregunta y si él no sabe yo menos.

* * *

–¡Blitzwing! –le grité mientras esperaba su llegada.

Tardó unos mini-ciclos, pero llegó.

–¿Me puedes explicar que hacer control de vídeo juegos aquí? –le pregunte un poco enojado.

Apunte a una lata de aceite derramada sobre mi control, ya sabe cómo me pongo cuando hace eso, que no se haga el idiota.

–Ehh... –se rascó la nuca con aparente desinterés–. Bien, fue sin querer ya sabes que no me gusta verte así, molesta mucho cuando estás enojado.

Me enojé mucho y comencé a gritar y a quejarme por todo, como siempre es bien frío odio que sea así.

Y comencé a recordar todos los momentos en los que Blitzwing fue frío e inexpresivo conmigo.  
No pude evitar sacar unas cuantas lágrimas.

–¿Eh? –se giró a verme–. No, no llores, Bumblebee no lo hagas ya estas grande.

No pude evitar llorar más fuerte, es malo.  
Él es malo conmigo, no sé por qué me gusta si es un grosero conmigo, si yo lo amo y el sólo se burla de mi amor.

¡Cómo lo odio!

–¡Es que eres muy malo conmigo y no puedo evitar llorar!

Caí sobre mis rodillas y seguí llorando.

–No digas eso, yo no s...

Acarició mi espalda, le solté un golpe a su servo.

–¡Te odio! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques! ¡Te odio, te odio! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, me sentía tan mal.

Me levantó hasta su altura, mirándome a la cara.

–Deja de llorar, fue un accidente.

Me reclamo la cara azul frunciendo el ceño.

Yo sólo atiné a seguir lamentándome.

–Ya Bumblebee. Deja de llorar.

Me abrazo, estrujándome contra su armadura.

–¡No puedo! Eres un maldito Blitzwing, prefiero que me mates a que me hieras de esa manera.

–No digas eso, por qué no me veas sonreír todo el tiempo no quiere decir que no te amé.

Me dio muchos besos por toda la cara.

–No sé qué hacer para que me creas

–Yo sí.

–Algo me dice que tengo que limpiar eso ¿verdad?

–Si –me reí–. También dame un beso.

Me beso la mejilla a regañadientes, ahora sí se veía enojado, en un momento pensé que cambiaría de humor.

–Maldito seas Bumblebee –suspiró mientras limpiaba.

–Yo igual te amo –me burle.

El tan sólo me dio una mirada, a lo que yo respondí con una pícara sonrisa.

Por eso amo a Blitzwing.

* * *

Amor tipo: **Hothead**

Ventajas: es muy fuerte, puede tener interfaz seguida... no pregunten como se eso; tiene mucha energía y es muy caliente.  
Desventajas: su carácter es muy fuerte, se enoja de todo y eso no me gusta.

* * *

Estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo Sari en éstos momentos, tenía ciclos solares que no iba a visitarla.

Según lo que me había dicho era que quería aprender a controlar su forma cybertroniana y no sé qué otra cosa.

Así que como **su mejor amigo** me dispuse a ir a su casa y tal vez luego salgamos a pasear o a las carreras ilegales o tal vez vayamos al Arcade o quizás llamé al grandote para que salgamos de fiesta.  
Tantas posibilidades de hacer cosas geniales.

Ni me di cuenta porque estaba tan pensativo que me choqué contra Blitzwing.

–¡Estúpido! –me gritó dándome un fuerte empujón–. ¡Mira por dónde caminas, Autobot!

Caí de trasera, me dolió el golpe.  
Pero me dolieron más las palabras de Blitzwing.

–T-tu ¿Tú me llamaste estúpido?

Dije todavía sin creer lo que había pasado. Sé que soy de pensamiento lento, pero no soy un estúpido como me llamó.

–¡Sí! ¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso?! –me gritó aún más fuerte.

–¡Pu-pues sí! –le grité también, esta vez no se va a burlar de mí–. No me trates así.

–¡Yo te trató como yo quiera, Autobot! –me gritó de regresó.

–¡Vete al Infierno!

Ya estaba enojado, ¿Cómo me puede hacer esto?  
Me gustaría tratarlo mal, así al menos sabría que se siente ser tratado tan mal.

Me dí media vuelta para irme, ignorando sus gritos.

–¡BUMBLEBEE!

–¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No que no querías verme! ¡Pues me largó de aquí!

Iba a transformarme para irme, pero Blitzwing me tomó por el hombro.

–Te vas a quedar aquí ¿¡entendiste?!

–Suéltame, yo a ti no te importó, me quiero ir

Apretó los dientes con enojo, espere a que me gritará alguna obscenidad o qué me golpeará, pero no pasó nada.

El muy demente me abrazó.

–¿¡Así de cerca me quieres tener?!

–¡Argh! ¡Suéltame! –sentí mi cara calentarse, estábamos tan cerca.

–Mejor cállate, bugg –me ordenó mientras me dejaba en el piso.

–B-Blitzwing.

Me silenció con un ardiente beso.

–Cállate.

* * *

Amor tipo: **Random**  
Ventajas: ¿su personalidad?  
Desventajas: ¡su personalidad!

* * *

–¡Awww! Déjame amarte mi Queen Bee –Blitzwing sacó su glosa.

–¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

Me pasó toda su glosa por la cara, que asco.

–Mi Queen Bee, déjame darte amor ¡Amor, amor! ¡Hahaha!

–Vale, sólo por qué eres tú.

Baje mis servos a mi sistema interfaz, liberando mi cable y válvula.

–¡Hahaha! Creo que tengo toda tu miel para mí.

Me puso contra la pared, mientras pasaba su larga glosa por mi cuerpo.

–¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! B-Blitzwing.

Pasaba su glosa tan húmeda y caliente por los sensibles cables de mi cuello, bajando hasta mi abdomen.

–¡Ahh! Blitzwing ¡Ah!

Dejo un camino de energon, hasta llegar a mi zona interfaz.

Odio que tenga tan larga la glosa... siempre la pasa por toda mi longitud, me da escalofríos y me excita tanto.

Empezó a mordisquear la punta, a lo que yo respondía con gemidos.

Se metió mi cable a su boca, chupándolo con rapidez.  
Maldito Blitzwing, es bueno en esto.

Tanta energía dentro de mí.

Necesito... necesito liberarla.

–¡Ahh! –grité al llegar a mi sobrecarga.

Blitzwing sacó mi cable lentamente de su boca, sin derramar ninguna gota de lubricante.

Me dejo en el suelo, en mis cuatro.

Levantó mi popa, haciendo que mi válvula estuviese a su vista.

Sentí su boca en mi puerto, la abrió; dejando caer todo el lubricante en mí válvula.

–¿¡Qué estás haciendo Blitzwing?!

–¡Hahaha! ¿Te gusta? A mí me encantaría sentir eso ¡Chachacha!

Oficialmente.

Blitzwing es un demente cachondo.

Pero por eso lo amo.

A cada personalidad.

Celeste, carmesí y negro.

Mi amado triple changer.

* * *

 **Es cierto, en Tumblr son fans de esta pareja ¿o es cuarteto? no se pero me encantan ambos(?**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Estaba escondido bajo el escritorio.

Maldecía mentalmente a los twins, si tan sólo no hubiesen sido tan descuidados, él no estaría ahora en esa situación.

–... Señor Optimus, como iba diciendo –era Prowl que estaba entrando a su oficina.

 **[¡Maldita sea! Prime también está aquí.]**

–Dejé buscó los D-pads y se los entregaré.

–Muy bien, Prowl –felicitó el Prime–. Me retiro, por cierto ¿no habrás visto a Jazz?

–No señor, pero es seguro que esté con los Lambo o quizás con Blaster –contestó el policía cortésmente.

Optimus se fue, dejando a Prowl "solo" en su oficina.

Jazz tenía entre sus servos el D-pad de juegos de los Lambo, pero no podía salir. Estaba entre la pared y los pedes del oficial Autobot.

Prowl se levantó de si asiento y caminó a la puerta.

–No soy tonto –hablo Prowl en tono molesto–. Será mejor que salgas de ahí y me expliques que haces ahí.

Jazz salió de abajo del escritorio.

–Vaya, ¿hice mucho ruido?

–No, tan sólo vi tus cuernos bajo el escritorio.

El oficial se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, ¿Qué ya no puedo estar en tu oficina? –pregunto Jazz con cierto toque de lascividad.

–Te hice una pregunta sería, Jazz.

–Bien, bien –dijo Jazz mostrando el D-pad de los twins.

El bot rebelde caminaba a paso ligero hacia la puerta.

–Si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

El policía se interpuso entré la puerta y Jazz.

–Deja eso en dónde yo lo puse –le dijo el oficial con notoria molestia–. No tienes por qué darle eso a los Lambos.

–Ya sabes que son younglings, déjalos divertirse –se excusó Jazz.

–No –Prowl le quitó el D-pad de los servos–. Ellos me las van a pagar por lo que hicieron.

El policía dejó el D-pad sobre su escritorio.

–Cuando regresé –continuó Prowl mientras caminaba hacía la puerta–. Ya no quiero que estés aquí, y más te vale no tocar ese D-pad, ¿me escuchaste?

El oficial se fue de la habitación echándole pestes a los twins.

El tercero al mando suspiro con pesadez, ¿por qué Prowl no confiaba en él?

Dirigió su mirada al D-pad sobre el escritorio.  
La curiosidad lo mataba, ¿Qué escondían los Lambo ahí? ¿Por qué Prowl estaba tan enojado con ellos?

El tercero al mando encendió el D-pad, había una contraseña.

Pero como espía y agente, él conocía a los soldados, era bastante fácil conocer la contraseña de Sides y Sunny.

–Contraseña correcta. Bienvenido. –se escuchó la voz predeterminada del D-pad.

El dispositivo estaba desbloqueado y ahora tenía acceso a todo lo que quisiera.

–Fue fácil –se rió Jazz.

Había diversos juegos en el dispositivo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era un archivo que tenía distintos códigos.  
Después de varios intentos, el bot rebelde pudo ingresar.

Detrás de su visera, sus ópticos se reiniciar más de seis o nueve veces.

Habían cientos de fotos del policía.  
Algunas cuántas era de él haciendo cosas... subidas de tono.

Jazz se tapó la boca al ver que había vídeos de Prowl en autoservicio.

Los vídeos eran de Prowl, el policía gemía y gritaba la designación del bot rebelde.

Sin darse cuenta, Jazz empezó a bajar un servo a su sistema interfaz.

–Mmh Prowl –jadeo la designación del policía.

Su tapa ya estaba caliente, al igual que Jazz.

Dejó el D-pad en el escritorio, abriendo sus sistemas para liberar su cable.

Jazz tomó el cable entre sus servos, moviéndolos en toda su longitud.  
Soltaba pequeños gemidos, imaginando que era el policía el que tocaba su cable.

–Prowl... Prowl –jadeo, sosteniéndose en el escritorio.

El tercero al mando gimió de excitación, quería que Prowl fuese el que lo tocará, al igual que él quería tocar y explorar el cuerpo del policía.

Su cable estaba rígido, sentía como palpitaba por la presión.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver Prowl que venía leyendo algunos D-pads.

–Jazz, creí haberte dicho que no te quería en mi ofic... –el segundo al mando se quedó callado al ver al espía.

–H-hola... –jadeo Jazz volteando a verlo–. Prowl.

En ese momento, el bot rebelde sobrecargo en sus servos.

–¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! –le gritó el segundo al mando con la cara toda roja

–Ahh, ven acá, Prowl vamos a divertirnos.

–No estás loco, yo me voy de aquí.

El policía iba a irse, pero Jazz lo tomó por la espalda, rozando con su cable la popa de su contrario.

–Yo sé que quieres, no seas tímido –susurró Jazz lujuriosamente a los receptores de Prowl.

–Aléjate de... mí –gimió el policía

–Oh, vamos Prowler, sólo un poco... quiero probarte.

Prowl asintió lentamente, quería estar junto a Jazz, aunque después se arrepentiría.

–Ah... Jazz, no creo que debamos –el oficial se mordió el labio inferior, desviado su mirada.

El bot rebelde lo silenció con un ardiente beso, pasando sus servos por las "puertas" de Prowl.

–N-no... ¡Ah! Jazz, n-no.

–¡Shh! Déjate llevar –le susurró con lujuria, estaba tan caliente.

¿Dejarse llevar? En situaciones normales, Prowl se hubiese negado, pero estaba tan excitado por la insistencia del tercero al mando.

Se relajó un poco.  
Haciendo que Jazz sonriera victorioso, al final había perdido contra la tentación.

El bot rebelde apresó a Prowl contra el muro, dejándolo de espaldas.

–Ahh... Jazz.

El tercero al mando rozaba con su cable la popa de Prowl, gimiendo y jadeando en los receptores del policía.

–Ahh... Prowler... necesito tu ayuda ¿sí? Te necesito.

Prowl sabía que Jazz sólo lo hacía para excitarle, quería que estuviese igual de caliente que él.

–¡Mmh! Jazz no te puedo ayudar si me dejas contra la pared.

Jazz se fue alejando, hasta chocar con otra pared, se deslizó sobre ella, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su "respiración era agitada" y su mirada estaba pérdida entre las paredes y el suelo.

Empezó a tocar su miembro, movía sus servos entorno a su cable.

 **[Ese cable tan rígido, tan grande... tan...]**

–Prowl... -jadeaba, su mirada se dirigió al policía–. Ven, por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

Prowl caminaba lentamente hacía el tercero al mando, disfrutando de la vista que regalaba Jazz.

–Dilo Jazz... Dilo si, quieres que te ayude –Prowl se agachó, lo tomó por el mentón.

–Ah, Prowl, te necesito... te necesito ya... te necesito.

Prowl sonrió, alejó los servos de Jazz, sustituyéndolos por su boca.

–Ahh ¡Eso es, Prowl! Ahh, justo ahí.

Movía las caderas, haciéndole algo parecido a una penetración.

Prowl hacía ruidos raros, algo parecido a un ronroneo, le gustaba tener toda esa longitud en su boca.

Tantas noches solo, ahora podía tener a Jazz con él, la espera había valido totalmente la pena.

Por la mente de Jazz pasaban todos esos recuerdos que tenía con el segundo al mando, ese sexy y caliente policía.  
Había soñado tanto en conectarse con él, y ahora lo tenía justo entre sus piernas, dándole una oral.

–¡Ahh! –jadeo el bot rebelde al sobrecargar en boca ajena.

El líquido violeta escurría por las comisuras de los labios del policía, que lo iba a escupir por pura inercia, pero Jazz lo besó, haciendo que lo tragará.

–Mmh, esperó que te haya gustado –dijo Jazz al romper el beso.

–Es asqueroso –contradijo el oficial.

–Acostúmbrate, por qué no será la última vez –reto el espía.

Jazz sonrió ladinamente, pasando sus servos por el cuerpo de su contrario.

–Me gustaría sobrecargar dentro tuyo.

–Más te vale no decepcionarme, Jazz –respondió Prowl lujuriosamente–. Por qué mis expectativas sobre ti son muy altas.

El espía estaba sorprendido.

¿Era posible eso?

De día un **pacífico, educado y casto** mech.  
De noche un **adicto la interfaz, demente y rebelde** mech.

Esas eran las cosas que Prowl fuese diferente a los demás mechs con los que había estado.

 **[¡Maldición! Prowl es tan caliente es tan... prohibido.]**

–Vale, entonces abre para mí y muéstrame lo tuyo, Prowler.

–¿Cómo se dice? –cuestionó el policía de manera seria, tenía que ser cordial si quería ver su parte más íntima.

–Te daré tan duro que gritaras más fuerte que Starscream cuándo lo aventamos a los cocodrilos –rió el tercero al mando, pasando sus servos por las placas de interfaz de su contrario.

–Suena tentador, aunque un "por favor" hubiese funcionado también.

Prowl abrió sus sistemas interfaz, y para sorpresa de Jazz, lo hizo sin decir nada malo.

–¡Ah! Jazz –gimió al derramar lubricantes de su cable.

–Me parce que tienes un "pequeño" problemas, Prowler.

Jazz se inclinó hacía el cable erecto de su superior, besando la punta del cable.

–¡Nghh! N-no... Jazz.

Jazz lo ignoró, pronto empezó a lamer la longitud lentamente, con sus dígitos estimulaba la punta, haciendo que el policía gritará de la excitación.

–¡Jazz! No por favor, ya no más ¡ne-necesito liberar...! ¡Tanta energía Jazz!

El espía sonrió, metiéndose toda la longitud a la boca, enrollo su glosa a la punta, moviéndose rápidamente.

Prowl quería una sobrecarga.  
Pues eso era lo qué iba a tener.

Su único objetivo era sobrecargarlo, tener ese embriagante líquido en su boca.

El miembro palpitante de Prowl en toda su boca. El delicioso lubricante escurriendo en sus labios. Los excitantes gemidos del oficial.

Todo lo que Jazz podía desear.

–¡JAZZ! –gritó Prowl al llegar en boca ajena.

El lubricante violeta comenzaba a escurrir por las comisuras de los labios del espía.

Jazz bebió los fluidos, ése embriagante sabor lo volvía loco, quería más y más de Prowl.  
Deseaba poder conectarse con él, su cable invadiendo la estrecha válvula del policía, quería que Prowl gimiera su designación, que supiera cuánto lo amaba.

Qué no sólo tenía interfaz por puro placer, que el oficial se entrará de que estaba interesado en él, no sólo por su físico, si no por más que eso.

Se puso entre las piernas del policía, rozando la válvula con su pico.

–Lo que yo digo lo cumplo, Prowler. Así que será mejor que empieces a rezar para que mañana no duela tanto.

De un sólo movimiento, penetró al policía.

–¡Ahh! J-Jazz.

El tercero al mando hacía leves movimientos, no quería lastimar a Prowl.  
Aunque tenía una enormes ganas de darle duro, de hacerlo saber que lo amaba y lo quería con él.

–¡Nghh! ¡Jazz, más rápido! ¡Ahh!

Jazz nunca seguía órdenes de Prowl, pero ésa orden no la iba a desobedecer.

–¡Ahh! ¡Nghh! –gemía el policía arañando la armadura de su contrario.

Jazz lo penetraba de manera rápida y salvaje, nunca en todos sus siglos se había sentido así, tan... tan capaz de todo.  
En esos momentos sólo quería llenar al policía, hacerlo gritar su designación y hacerlo llegar.

–Jazz creo... ¡C-creo que voy a...!

En ese momento Jazz se corrió dentro del oficial, y Prowl sobre su abdomen y pecho.

Con sumo cuidado, Jazz sacó su cable del interior del bot blanco.

–Ah –gimió Prowl nuevamente.

–¡Shh! –el espía se inclinó a besarle–. Aún no estás listo para la segunda ronda, Prowler.

El tercero al mando se levantó, guardando su cable y tratando de limpiarse los restos de lubricante que tenía en el cuerpo.

–Te veo mañana, Prowler –se despidió el espía desde el marco de la puerta–. Debo ir con Blaster a recoger a Daniel, pero si me da tiempo vendré a verte.

Prowl no contestó, estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Ya era de mañana en la base Autobot, Jazz encendió su visera y se dispuso a buscar su ración matutina.

Al llegar al laboratorio, encontró a los Lambo y a Prowl.

Sólo que los gemelos estaban jugando en el D-pad que Prowl les habían decomisado el ciclo solar anterior, y ahora estaban sentados arriba de una mesa gritando y riéndose, seguramente estaban jugando algún vídeo juego.

–¡Hey! –llamó la atención de los younglings.

–¿Qué pasó Jazz? –preguntó el bot rojo.

–¿Cómo es que consiguieron eso? –preguntó Jazz en un susurró.

–Prowl nos lo dio hace como medio ciclo –respondió Sunstreaker–. Dijo que no debíamos andar jugando todo el ciclo solar.

–Así que dijo que nos lo daría sólo cuándo estuviera presente –Sideswipe hizo una expresión de disgusto.

Jazz miró a Prowl, esté último sólo asistió.

–¡Bah! Qué más da –Jazz tomó un cubo y empezó a beberlo.

–Gemelos –sonó el comunicador de los Lambo–. Optimus los necesita en la sala de mando.

–Para allá vamos.

Los twins salieron corriendo del laboratorio.

Cuándo se quedaron solos, Jazz rompió el silencio.

–Así que ¿en tu habitación o en la mía?

–Podría hacerlo en medio de una batalla, yo sólo quiero que me des duro –sonrió Prowl.

El policía se acercó a Jazz, besándolo con pasión.

–Te veo en la noche.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Jazz estaba sin palabras.

¿Cómo Prowl podía aguantar tanta excitación y disimularlo tan bien?

Ya le preguntaría ese truco, hasta entonces... debía pensar que hacer con esa presión que tenía en sus placas de interfaz.

* * *

 **La OTP(? de muchos, no?**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	19. Instant Crush

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación, cursilerías y fondo rosa.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Lloraba descontroladamente. Quería dejar de llorar, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Quería arrancarse esos sentimientos, mandar al Infierno a ese estúpido gladiador.

–No quise ser aquel para olvidar.

Se susurró, tratando de controlarse, ya tenía ciclos y ciclos llorando.

Cada lágrima lastimaba su dañada spark. Cada sollozo lo impulsaba a seguir torturándose mentalmente. Cada recuerdo lo hacía caer en depresión nuevamente.

Sabía que tenía trabajo, pero ni siquiera su libro favorito o veinte cubos de energon adulterado lo iban hacer olvidar.

Pensaba en todo aquello en lo que nunca lamentaría...

Todos esos recuerdos lo lastimaban, y lo sabía; pero quería aferrarse al hecho de que aún **él** lo amaba.

Fue poco tiempo –al menos el así lo sentía– aunque realmente era todo lo que necesitaba y lo único que poseía.

Inútilmente trato de ponerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban.  
Tenía miedo y estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, prefería quedarse ahí tirado más tiempo.

Iba a seguir llorando hasta que un recuerdo golpeó su procesador.

Algo que nunca vio.  
No creía en él.  
Sus labios besaba el suelo y sus palabras estaban enterradas bajo tierra

* * *

Alguna vez quiso volver a llevarlo a ese lugar que estaba cerca de la roca de los doce Primes.

Pero ya no había tiempo.

Y nadie les daría más tiempo, la guerra no daba tregua.

Se sentía usado.

Lo había usado.

No importara las veces que lo pensaba, ese estúpido bibliotecario le había usado.

Le había mentido.

Él había huido, jamás le había querido hacer daño a Orion.

Pero ahora deseaba jamás haberlo conocido.

Recordaba haberlo mirado, quería verlo a los ópticos y ver la serenidad y amor en los ópticos de su pareja.

Pero nada.

Todo se había oscurecido hasta ver la mueca de desaprobación y odio que Orion le había dado.

Orion se había ofrecido a darle una mejor vida, un simple archivador le había regalado unos hermosos siglos, pero cuando él había alzado la voz contra el gobierno, Orion simplemente huyó y se hizo de receptores sordos a todo lo que ocurría con los mineros y gladiadores que eran amigos de Megatronus.

Miro el cielo estrellado, en su procesador había tantas imágenes y recuerdos de él junto a Orion.

Pero una destacaba más, era él cuando había conocido por primera vez al bibliotecario.

Se sentía estúpido por haber confiado en Orion, el entregarse a él fue un error.

Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho que le había mentido y él muy idiota le había creído.  
Había creído en todas sus palabras, en todos sus **"te amo"** y **"te lo prometo".**

Todo era **mentira.**

Sin duda había sido un grandísimo imbécil el haber creído en Orion Pax.

* * *

Después de llorar amargamente durante ciclos enteros, lo único que su procesador repetía constantemente eran las últimas palabras que él había dicho.

– **ESCUCHÉ TUS PROBLEMAS, AHORA ESCUCHA LOS MÍOS**.

Pero él no los quiso escuchar.

* * *

Con miedo, extendió su servo.

Tocándose con un poco de pena.

Sabía que su pareja sería el único que tocaría esa parte de él.

Pero sabía que nunca iba a regresar a su lado, quería sentir su tacto en su cuerpo, lo deseaba.

Lentamente bajo su servo, mordió su labio inferior, tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

* * *

–Nunca más estaremos solos otra vez, Orion –prometió el mech mirando a su pareja–. Seremos tú y yo, por siempre.

Trató de levantarse para responderle, pero le dolía las caderas, un poco de acción le había quitado el poder caminar por un tiempo.  
Aunque por dentro estaba feliz.

Eso no ocurría todos los días.

* * *

–... como te confíe ser un amigo.

Había perdido toda confianza en él, y ahora que trataba de llenar el vacío que Orion había dejado en su spark.  
Había perdido la confianza en declararse también.

Ahora pensaba en lo que de verdad quería decir.

En lo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, echárselo en cara a todos. Al consejo, a los Primes... a Orion.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a... ¿A dónde?

El jamás había sabido a dónde ir.  
Pues en ningún lugar era bienvenido.

El único lugar donde había pensado que era su "hogar" era el estar junto a Orion Pax. Aunque empezaba a considerar a sus otras amistades para que le dieran un espacio en su casa.  
Tal vez Soundwave o Blackshift.

Trampshot había sido arrestado, tal vez podría entrar a su antigua casa, pero de igual forma sabía que el minero tenía apenas una casa básica, no había ni siquiera electricidad ahí.

* * *

Se aferraba a ese amor.

A esa amistad.

A esos sentimientos que no lo dejaban en paz.

No podía recargar, no podía trabajar, no quería llenar sus tanques... no quería otra cosa que no fuera Megatronus.

Quería liberar todo ese dolor, toda esa tristeza y lágrimas.

Pero si la liberaba sería como abrir una fuga de energon.

La herida se abriría de nuevo.

Y ya no podría encerrar al dolor de nuevo.

* * *

Movía su servo de arriba a abajo, recordaba perfectamente como su pareja gemía su designación cuándo hacía eso.

Recordaba que él le había enseñado a hacerlo, se había reído de él cuándo se enteró que aún era virgen.

Pero no le molestó en lo absoluto, Megatronus lo había felicitado.

 _Eres cómo un tesoro, Orion... siempre tienes las mejores cosas escondidas._

Recordaba esas palabras.  
Esas estúpidas palabras que lo hacían llorar de nuevo.

Se embriagaba de recuerdos mientras se masturbaba, llorando y riendo por todo ese tiempo juntos.

* * *

Un poco más, de nuevo.

Tomando a un nuevo mech cada noche, dibujando a un nuevo cuerpo en su cama de recarga.

Escuchaba los gemidos y los gritos, pero en su procesador sólo había una designación; **Orion Pax.**

Maldito fuera.

Por daño que le había hecho.

Aún no podía olvidarlo.

* * *

Soltaba pequeños gemidos, no podía evitar decir la designación del ex-minero.

–M-Megatronus.

Recordaba cada vez que el gladiador había profanado su cuerpo, todas esas veces que lo besó, esos momentos en los que lo hizo gritar y gemir.

–¡ **Megatronus**!

* * *

La verdad, a él nunca le había importado las apariencias.

Le parecía normal el que él; un ex-minero y gladiador de **Kaon** tuviese una relación con Orion; un bibliotecario de **Iacon,** pues lo que realmente le había importado era el trato que había recibido por parte del bot.

Así que realmente no le importaba lo que los demás decían de ellos.

Hasta que Orion había estado casi convencido de que uno de sus "confiables amigos" le habían contado de que él estaba usándolo como un simple consuelo.

La ira le dominaba, odiaba a ese tal "Ratchet", sí no estaba a favor de la relación de Orion.  
Que no estuviera tratando de alejarlos.

Aunque tiempo después, él se había dado cuenta que Ratchet estaba enamorado de Orion.

Sus bancos de memoria le repetían esa tarde en la habían trabajado tan duró en dejar en claro que se amaban.  
En hacer que Orion perdiera su miedo... y perdiera otra cosa.  
Pero jamás había visto tal determinación en un simple bibliotecario.

Ratchet sólo mentía, en verdad quería ver a Megatronus en lo más profundo de un pozo de ácido corrosivo.  
Ese estúpido bot que trataba de convencer a su amado Orion, **no** importaba cuántas veces Megatronus le dijera que lo amaba, **no** importaba cuántas veces le daba lo mejor de él y **no importó nada** de lo que hizo.

Por qué simplemente Orion **jamás** había creído en él.

Siempre intento el disimular que no veía que esa relación se estaba lleno al óxido, qué en el perfecto metal celeste y carmesí había ralladuras o abolladuras, qué Orion Pax lo amaba sólo a él.

Pero...

¿Por qué soportar tanto sin nada a cambio?

Ratchet cada vez más trataba de destruir su relación.  
Quería romper ese lazo que habían creado.

Megatronus sabía que Soundwave estaba enamorado de él, pero recordaba perfectamente que él cara de pantalla jamás había dicho algo malo sobre Orion, o que lo hubiese tratado mal. Es más, por ser lo más preciado para Megatronus, Soundwave debía tratarlo bien.  
Ningún amigo suyo había tratado mal a Orion, pero no era así con los amigos del bibliotecario.  
Ratchet, Ironhide y Prowl lo habían despreciado y se habían burlado de él.

–¡Maldición! Aún en mis recuerdos no puedo evitar extrañarte –se dijo a sí mismo–. Parezco un idiota, ¿no es cierto, Orion?

El Decepticon se rió de su miseria.  
Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo.

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno de Cybertron.

Miles de estrellas solitarias en una fría noche, unas de las lunas iluminaban la ciudad de Iacon.

–Oh, ya no quiero seguir llorando –se lamentó Orion una vez más.

Sólo podía recordar eso de él.

–¡ **ESCUCHÉ TUS AHORA ESCUCHA LOS MÍOS**!

Con amargura.

Volvió a llorar.

* * *

Movía su servo con rapidez, de sus ópticos las lágrimas caían, no podía evitar recordar todas las secciones interfaz que habían tenido.

–Megatronus, perdón ¡perdón, PERDÓN!

Sus gemidos y jadeos inundaban toda la habitación.

Esa habitación había sido testigo de dos cuerpos uniéndose incontables veces.

Eran esos tiempos que jamás iban a regresar.

* * *

–Y es que nunca más estaremos solos otra vez.

–Por qué esto no ocurre todos los días.

–¿Cómo te confíe ser un amigo?

–¡Cómo perdí la confianza en declararme!

–¡ **TE VOY A MATAR, MEGATRON**!

–¡ **QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES**!

* * *

Ambos mechs se acercaron, mirándose con una inmensa nostalgia.

–Y-yo no entiendo.

–No te molestes –le cortó el mech ópticos **escarlatas** –. No estoy **CONTIGO,** así que no soy quién, para saber de tu vida privada.

–Lo único que puedo hacer cuándo no estás es llorar y lamentarme –el bibliotecario cayó sobre sus rodillas–. Por favor, regresa.

–Yo... lo siento mucho, Orion, pero Soundwave y los demás me esperan en la arena de gladiadores.

–Por favor, quédate conmigo, no te vayas –suplico el bot azul y rojo.

Megatronus lo miró a los ópticos, que mal se veía Orion.  
Tan... no encontraba las palabras, pero lo que sí podía expresar era que lo necesitaba.

–Bien, tal vez pueda quedarme otro ciclo más –aceptó mientras ayudaba a Orion a levantarse.

–Gracias.

Megatronus respondió con un beso, haciendo que el cybertroniano de armadura roja y azul se sonrojara.

–No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

* * *

–Megatronus, perdón ¡Perdón, PERDON!

El mech de ahora, ópticos carmesís lo miraba.  
En su mirada había lujuria y deseo.

–Tranquilo, Orion –susurrando a sus receptores de audio–. Ya estás perdonado, todo está perdonado.

–¡Ah, Ahh! M-Megatronus.

–¡Shh! –sustituyó los servos de Orion por los suyos–. Sí querías "eso" ¿por qué simplemente no lo pediste?

–Yo ¡Ah! Megatronus, s-sigue así ¡Nghh! –gimió arqueándose contra el gladiador.

–Mmh, travieso Orion ¿acaso quieres que te de un castigo?

–¡Nghh! ¿por... por qué lo harías?

–Por desobedecerme, claro.

–¿Ah? Yo no te he desobedecido ¡MEGATRONUS! ¡No! ¡Nghh!

–Oh sí, esto va a estar muy bien.

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno, había pasado tanto tiempo de no estar en Cybertron, casa.

Aunque bien sabía... no había hogar, cómo –aún le costaba admitir esos sentimientos que detestaba– cómo el estar cerca de Orion, bueno ahora era conocido por ser Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots.

–Lord Megatron –habló un Vehicon–. Es hora, debemos salud a pelear.

–Vale, todos vayan, yo tengo deudas pendientes con Optimus.

A unos cuántos miles de metros.

Un Autobot de armadura roja y azul, miraba el cielo de Cybertron de igual manera.

No quería acabar con Megatron; pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

–Dime, Orion –los penetrantes ópticos escarlatas de Megatronus se encontraban con los celestes del Autobot–. Tú ¿me amas?

Orion lo besó con cariño, apoyándose en el amplió pecho del ex-minero.

–De haberte odiado no hubiese dejado que tuviésemos interfaz, o no hubiera llorado tanto o –el mech de ópticos azules sonrió sincero–. No te hubiese hablado ese ciclo solar en el ayuntamiento, así te conocí.

–Tienes razón, yo no volveré a desconfiar de ti –sonrió también, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Te amo.

Con esas últimas palabras, los dos cayeron en una merecida recarga.

No sabían que les esperaba el mañana.

Pero no les importaba mucho, pues ya tenía lo que consideraban...

Su futuro.

* * *

 **No tenia absolutamente nada que hacer y en mi Playlist apareció la canción, realmente no quería hacerlo con Meggs y Prime pero alguien me pidió algo con ellos y pues como verán... salio esta cosa(?**

 **La canción se llama** _ **Instant Crush**_ **es de "Daft Punk" y Julián Casablanca.**

 **Por sí se les olvida el nombre.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen algún pedido, escriban en los comentarios o por privado**

 **Comenten.**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación e incesto.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Los twins corrían, escapando del seeker menor, que gritaba furioso.

–¡Malditos, regresen y peleen! –el jet violeta corría detrás de los cassets.

–¿Qué dices hermano, una probadita? –rió Rumble deteniéndose.

–Tú lo has dicho –respondió el gemelo carmesí.

Los dos se detuvieron, el casset púrpura transformó sus brazos en martillos, golpeando el suelo.  
Mientras tanto, el casset de armadura negra también hacía lo mismo que su gemelo.

Skywarp cayó al suelo debido a los temblores que se producían, el seeker trato de levantarse.  
Pero desgraciadamente todos sus intentos eran en vano, pues los temblores no cesaban, y menos ahora que los cassets se reían a viva voz de él.

Hasta que los comunicadores de ambos cassets sonaron.

–Rumble, Frenzy; su presencia es requerida en la sala de comunicaciones –informó el espía Decepticon.

–Cómo ordené jefe –contestó Rumble–. Vámonos hermano.

El mech púrpura transformó sus brazos y se fue corriendo.

–Otro ciclo solar seguimos jugando, Skywarp ¡adiós! –se despidió, imitando a su hermano e irse.

* * *

–Jefe, ya llegamos –anunció Rumble entrando a la sala.

–¿Jefe?

Soundwave estaba de espaldas, leyendo algo en un D-pad.

–Mensaje: ustedes se quedarán a cargo de la sala de comunicaciones –dijo Soundwave mirando a los cassets–. Debo acompañar a Shockwave a una misión importante, confió que ustedes tendrán la suficiente **capacidad, madurez, responsabilidad y potencial** para manejar en esta delicada tarea.

–¿Madurez? –cuestionó Rumble.

–¿Capacidad? –Frenzy miraba el suelo.

–¿¡RESPONSABILIDAD?! –gritaron ambos.

–Mensaje: dejen de gritar, no tengo tiempo para atender sus asuntos de mala personalidad y comportamiento, Shockwave me espera en la plataforma de salida.

El jefe de comunicaciones salió de ahí, aunque no estaba muy seguro de su precipitada decisión, pero no confiaba en nadie más que no fueran esos dos pequeños minions.

¿Qué era lo peor que puede pasar?

La inocencia de Soundwave, al dejar a los gemelos en su lugar le iba a costar caro.

* * *

Rumble miraba el monitor con desinterés, Frenzy se había ido a buscar energon, el mech púrpura sentía que llevaba años ahí sentado sin nada que hacer, pero realmente llevaba dos ciclos ahí.

Empezó a cambiar de cámaras, la mayoría de cámaras eran los pasillos y las salas de la Némesis, algunos almacenes y habitaciones vacías, los laboratorios y el salón del trono.

Nada nuevo, soldados caminado o hablando por ahí, Skywarp caminando hacía un almacén vacío, Scrapper y Mixmaster haciendo una torre de cubos de energon...

¿¡ **SKYWARP**?!

Rumble cambio la cámara para enfocarse en el seeker.

El casset pensaba en cuántas bromas podía hacerle al jet ahora que estaba 'solo' en uno de los almacenes, iba a llamar a Frenzy para contarle sobre su nueva travesura, pero los sonidos del monitor lo interrumpieron.

– _Skywarp –era la voz del seeker mayor._

– _Hermano, no sabes cuánto te extrañé –Skywarp corrió a abrazar al mech celeste._

Rumble se sorprendió cuando vio que Thundercracker recibió a Skywarp con un beso...

¿¡Un _**beso**_?!

El mech de armadura púrpura estaba anonado, ¿eso era lo que hacían los hermanos?

¿Besarse y tocarse como Thundercracker y Skywarp?, pues si así era como debía tratar a Frenzy, se había perdido de muchos momentos lindos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuándo volvió a escuchar la voz del jet violeta que seguía hablando con Thundercracker.

– _Hermano, te necesito, ¿podrías...?_

El seeker celeste lo volvió a besar, mientras lo tocaba de manera que Rumble pensaba que se debía tocar a un conjunx, **no** a un familiar.

– _No sé diga más, aunque es una lástima que Starscream todavía_ _no haya llegado de recolectar energon, podríamos divertirnos los tres_ – _Thundercracker hablaba de manera... ¿provocativa?_

– _Mmh, cuándo regresé ¡ah, TC! Podríamos recompensarle ese tiempo perdido –rió Skywarp antes de besar a su hermano._

Para este momento, Rumble estaba entre asustado y excitado, la mayor parte de su vida la había compartido con su gemelo; Frenzy.  
Entonces, ¿también debía hacer "eso", con su gemelo?

Miró de nuevo el monitor para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver a Skywarp siendo penetrado por su hermano mayor, los gemidos de Skywarp lo embobaron, pues él nunca había escuchado a un mech gemir.  
Todas las relaciones del casset habían sido con femmes.

Sin darse cuenta, había abierto su sistema interfaz y tocaba su miembro expuesto, gimiendo al ver tal escena que presentaban los seekers.

Se sentía tan bien el tocarse, su miembro rígido y lubricado por el líquido violeta que empezaba a brotar de la punta.

Por un nano-ciclo se imaginó a Frenzy tocándolo, lamiendo su cable, tenía ganas de sobrecargar en la boca de su gemelo, tenía la necesidad de saber que tan estrecho era el puerto de su hermano.

– **F... Frenzy...**

Estaba tan embelesado en llegar a su sobrecarga que no escuchó un gemido ahogado.

– **R... Rumble...**

Gimió una voz distinta, Rumble miró hacia atrás, viendo como su hermano estaba apoyado en la pared, masturbándose.

Los dos tenían la "respiración" agitada, se miraban mutuamente, pero sin dejar de mover sus servos.

Rumble se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacía su gemelo, al igual que Frenzy, empezó a caminar hacía el mech púrpura. Aunque eso no los detenía para seguir tocándose.

Se acercaron tanto que sus miembros se tocaron.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos cassets, la sensación era sumamente deliciosa. Una gran excitación, ellos eran un mismo cuerpo, la única diferencia eran sus trabajos de pintura.

La spark de Rumble reconocía el cuerpo de Frenzy, y así, recíprocamente, la spark de Frenzy hacía lo mismo.

El placer era sumamente grande, ahora entendían a Skywarp.

Ese placer y excitación que sólo te podía dar tu familia, en especial su eran gemelos, así como Rumble y Frenzy.

Los dos extendieron sus servos, tocándose entre sí, los servos oscuros de Frenzy abarcaban lo que los servos púrpuras de Rumble no alcanzaban.

Se tocaban entre sí, gimiendo la designación de su contrario.

–¡Nghh! Rumble, hermano estás... tan...

–¡Ahh! Frenzy, tan duro, tan rígido... tan...

Los cables palpitantes y rígidos de ambos cassets sobrecargaron en servos ajenos y propios.

–¡AHH! –gritaron los cassets.

El lubricante violeta manchó el abdomen de ambos younglings, gritando y gimiendo de excitación.

–Pregunta: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Esa pregunta congeló a los twins, que lentamente giraron para encontrarse con Soundwave y Shockwave en el marco de la puerta.

–Ah, bueno, nosotros... Ehh.

–Soundwave, mejor vamos a mi laboratorio –comentó el cíclope dándose la vuelta.

Soundwave les dedico una última mirada, ya luego hablaría con ellos.

¿Cómo se atrevían sus propios _"hijos"_ a convertir **su** sala de comunicaciones en... en...?!

No iba a decirlo, pero si estaba bastante enojado.

Muy enojado.

Sacó a sus otros minicons, no iba a dejar que esos dos volvieran a hacer eso, y menos en su oficina.

–Laserbeak, Ravage –el felino rugió en respuesta al igual que el ave grazno en contestación–. Vigilen a Rumble y Frenzy.

Los gemelos aún estaban en una posición comprometedora, el espía suspiró con pesadez.

–¡Guarden eso! ¿Acaso no tienen vergüenza?

Soundwave se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

–Problema: no sé qué hacer con Rumble y Frenzy –hablo Soundwave cansado.

–No te preocupes hermano –el científico le acarició la espalda–. Estoy un 74% seguro que tus "hijos" van a cambiar.

El ciclope violeta de dio la espalda, debía seguir con su trabajo –y eso quería decir que debía reparar uno de los transmisores– aunque casi

–Mensaje: no estoy seguro si quiero que cambien... Me recuerdan mucho a cuándo ambos éramos younglings.

Soundwave se quitó su máscara protectora, dejando ver su boca.

–Shockwave.

–¿Qué suced...? –al momento de girarse a ver a su hermano se vio asaltado por unos finos labios besando su rostro.

Tal vez Shockwave no tuviera labios, ni boca, ni cara en general.  
Pero eso no era importante para el espía, pues besaba el brillante metal negro que conformaba la cara de su hermano.

–Soundwave.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar risas, y no cualquier tipo de risa.

Eran las risas de los gemelos.

–Y quién los viera –habló Frenzy.

–Estoy seguro que el jefe es el dominante –comentó Rumble.

Shockwave soltó un gruñido, le molestaba mucho esos cassets.

–Jefe, si usted tiene una relación con Shockwave.

–Déjenos a nosotros tener una.

Soundwave soltó un _suspiró_.

–Respuesta: permiso concedido. Objeción: no tengan interfaz en mi sala de comunicaciones de nuevo.

Empezaron a escucharse risas de nuevo, pero esta vez eran con eco.

Soundwave se congeló, ahora entendía todo.

Los cassets estaban en la sala de comunicaciones y hablaban por el altavoz, todo lo que ellos decían debía escucharse por toda la Némesis.

Qué vergüenza, seguramente su Lord también lo hubiese escuchado.

Hasta que sintió un servo posarse en su hombro.

-Son younglings, tú me lo dijiste nunca he tenido minions, ni mucho menos sparklings adoptivos como tú, pero, supongo que estaban bien que se amen el uno al otro, es la única familia que les queda, así como tú y yo

Soundwave asistió, pero al no resistir la tentación, besó de nuevo al científico.

* * *

–¡Mira! Es el jefe.

–¡Qué asco! ¿Y con el cíclope ese? Se vería mejor con el Lord o con Blitzwing.

–Estás loco, los hermanos deben quererse, así como tú y yo.

Puso a su gemelo rojo en sus piernas, besándole con pasión.

–Rumble, nos castigarán de nuevo.

–Prefiero castigarte yo a ti y luego tu a mí –sonrió el casset púrpura.

–Mi puerto te ha extrañado.

–El mío también, hermano.

Los dos cassets se fundieron en un apasionado beso, acariciando sin límites.

A pesar de conocer cada rincón o curva del cuerpo de su contrario, encontraban excitante esa sensación que producía estática y volvía loco a ambos mechs.

Desde la sala de comunicaciones se escuchaban ruidos y gritos, Soundwave generalmente los ignoraba, a veces los gemelos golpeaban o tocaban el botón de altavoz y...

–¡Más rápido, joder!

–¡Maldición, Frenzy estás tan estrecho!

Y después se empezó a escuchar, los gemidos de Rumble.

–¡Primus! ¡Más duro! ¿¡Acaso eres una femme?!

–¡Joder, Rumble! ¿¡Tan rápido ya te sobrecargaste?!

Soundwave estaba arreglando un dispositivo en la sala de recreación.

Él, por supuesto estaba sumido en sus asuntos, pero sentía las miradas de sus demás compañeros sobre él.

Vaya, sería difícil acostumbrarse a esa nueva relación.

Pero...

¿Quién dijo que amar no es difícil?

* * *

 **Realmente no sé si te gusté, sentí más a Rumble y a Frenzy como si fueran niños y el shotacon es muy difícil de escribir(? al menos para mí**

 **Perdón si no te gustó, puedes pedirme otro si gustas.**

 **Tanto incesto en un sólo capítulo por el Iris**

 **Se habrán dado cuenta que los seekers al igual que en anteriores capítulos aparecen acá y también Soundwave y Shockwave, la verdad ellos no tenían nada que ver con la trama pero hacen una buena pareja(?**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Ultra Magnus se encontraba en su habitación, revisando algunos archivos en su consola, todos en la base se habían ido con los humanos.

A excepción de Ratchet, Smokescreen y él.

Agradecía que Bumblebee –por qué no le caía nada bien el explorador– se había ofrecido a llevar a Ralph, aunque Smokescreen había echó todo un drama por no haber acompañado al humano.

Aunque se había sentido un poco culpable por abogar al lado de Bumblebee; una parte de él decía que debía apoyar al novato, pero otra le hacía querer que Smokescreen se quedará en la base, con **él**.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

–Pasa –respondió Ultra Magnus al dejar de escuchar los golpes.

Al abrirse la puerta, pudo distinguir la figura del novato.

–Ah, eres tú –dijo para después darle la espalda y seguir leyendo.

–Ultra Magnus –ese tono tan alegré y sincero–. Qué bueno verte, es qué cómo no hay nadie en la base, pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos...

 **[Lo único que podemos hacer juntos es asesinar Decepticons, no soy Bumblebee para jugar contigo, ¿además no está Ratchet también? Moléstalo a él.]**

–... y por eso pienso que deberíamos hacer algo juntos –el novato había terminado de hablar, y Magnus no tenía ni idea de que había dicho.

–¿Lo puedes repetir? –pregunto sin mirarlo, estaba bastante ocupado.

Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por el pecho.

–Me siento solo~ –susurró a los receptores de audio.

Ultra Magnus se giró a verlo, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

Smokescreen puso su cabeza en el cuello del comandante, ronroneando para sorpresa del mech azul.

–¿¡Qué haces?!

El mayor se levantó de golpe, no estaba acostumbrado a esos toques... ni a esos ruidos.

–Sólo estaba siendo agradable –se excusó el menor–. Es que eres muy... rabioso y no te dejas querer.

–¿¡Rabioso?! ¿¡Parezco un Predacon?! –Ultra Magnus miró molestó a Smokescreen.

–Arcee me dijo que eras un mech rabioso –respondió cómo si nada.

 **[Miren quién habla; la loca bipolar que sólo sirve de chaperón.]**

–No soy rabioso, sólo guardo mi distancia, ¿entiendes?

–Pero Bumblebee me deja hacerle eso, el me enseñó a... –replicó el novato en tono triste.

–¿¡QUÉ?! –le interrumpió Magnus.

Ultra Magnus estaba sorprendido y a la vez enojado por las palabras del mech azul y dorado.

¿Cómo se atrevía Bumblebee a tocar a Smokescreen?

Ya le iba a dejar en claro a ese estúpido explorador que no debía tocar lo que le pertenecía al comandante.

–Smokescreen –le llamó con suavidad, algo extraño por parte de él.

–¿Si?

–Hazlo otra vez.

–¿Cómo? –le miraba con curiosidad, ¿repetir? ¿acaso había hecho alguna otra estupidez?

–Acércate, lo hiciste mal te voy a enseñar cómo se hace –dijo por fin, ya no estaba ni seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Con pasos lentos, el mech azul y dorado se acercó al comandante.

–¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones? No me burlare ni nada parecido, sólo quiero saberlas –Ultra Magnus se escuchaba seguro de sí mismo.

–Yo, bueno, verá... hehehe, es algo gracioso si lo piensa un poco es qué yo –el menor murmuraba cosas sin sentido alguno, acabando con la paciencia de Magnus.

–¡Basta! Habla ahora –sentenció Magnus con enojo.

–Yo quería besarte –respondió de manera seria–. Bien, ya lo dije, pero no me acuses con Optimus, me va a regañar –hablo en un tono suplicante.

–Tranquilo, no le diré nada, sí... tu no le dices a él lo que hice.

–¿Pues qué hizo? –preguntó Smokescreen.

 **[Y yo qué pensaba que los Predacons eran tontos... sale esté tipo a arruinar mis creencias.]**

–Esto.

El menor no se lo esperó. Magnus se inclinó a besar al novato.

–Ultra... Ultra Magnus... –el menor estaba nervioso–. ¿Qué has hecho?

–Nada importante, tan sólo te dí un beso –respondió Magnus.

–Pero... pero... pero... pero...

–¡Shh! Nada de peros, novato, ahora puedes irte –Ultra Magnus miró al menor a los ópticos–. Ya tienes lo que querías.

–Pero... yo quiero más que un simple beso, Magnus.

El veterano estaba impresionado por las palabras del mech celeste y dorado.

–Quiero... q-quiero ser tuyo, de verdad me gustas, y sé que soy algo tonto e idiota, pero de verdad me gustas Magnus –confesó el menor casi gritando.

–Pero... –ahora era él el que ponía los "peros"– ¿por qué yo? Bumblebee sería más adecuado para ti, son casi de la misma edad, yo soy mayor que tú, no puedo ofrecer tanto tiempo contigo.

Le dolía mucho decir aquellas palabras –aunque no sabía por qué–, Smokescreen era un buen mech. El menor era distraído, amable, divertido y sexy; él era opuesto al veterano.  
Magnus era atento, serio, poco expresivo, aunque debía admitir que a pesar de sus ya avanzados años, no podía evitar atraer a alguna femme o mech, el mismo Wheeljack había admitido que hubo un tiempo que se interesó por el comandante. Aunque eso había sido hace tiempo.

–Magnus –susurró Smokescreen de manera dulce.

El comandante se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no sé dio cuenta de que el novato lo abrazaba.

–Tú... ¿De verdad... de verdad me quieres? –preguntó el veterano un poco nervioso.

–No te quiero... te amo, ¿nadie te había dicho "te amo", alguna vez? –la mirada curiosa del menor le incitaba a robar otro beso.

–Pues... cuando era joven y atractivo cómo tú –no sé le escapó la sonrisa pícara que se formó en los labios de Smokescreen–. Había algunas femmes que se interesaron en mí, y uno que otro mech, pero no tenía relaciones formales.

–Ósea que ¿Eras un ninfómano?

–¿¡Qué?! ¡No! Nada de eso, no es de mí utilizar a los demás –negó Magnus un poco molesto–. Es qué como estábamos en tiempos de guerra, no podías tener una relación.

–Magnus ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

–¿Qué necesitas?

–Qué me hagas tuyo, te necesitó, y quiero que me llenes con tú lubr... –lo interrumpió con un beso.

El mayor se lanzó a los delicados labios de Smokescreen, desde que conocía al novato, quiso probar esos deliciosos labios, eran tan dulces.

Smokescreen pasó su glosa por los labios del mayor.

–Mmh, ¿quién te ha enseñado eso?

–Ehh, vi a Bumblebee y a Arcee hacerlo.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, él me dijo que si quería conquistarte debía ser así y me lo mostró con Arcee –respondió el mech celeste con pena.

–Ah –se notaba el alivio en su voz–. Creí que él y tú.

–No, somos amigos –Smokescreen se detuvo un momento–. Espera, ¿estás celoso?

Ultra Magnus tenía un leve sonrojó, ¿de verdad estaba celoso? No, claro que no. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

–¡Estás celoso, estás celoso! ¡Hahaha! Primus que gracioso –se burló el youngling.

–Mejor cállate.

Ultra Magnus volvió a besarle, está vez con más intensidad.

El comandante comenzó a bajar sus servos hasta la cintura del menor, acariciándolo con delicadeza.  
El mech celeste y dorado gimió en respuesta de las atenciones de Magnus, que lo seguía besando, la glosa del mayor lamió los labios de Smokescreen, esté último entre abrió su boca, acogiendo la glosa de su comandante.

Mientras que ellos dos se besaban, los servos del veterano subieron a estimular "puertas" que sobre salían de la espalda de Smokescreen, esas caricias eran recompensadas con besos ardientes y excitantes gemidos.

–Smokescreen ¿podrías abrir para mí? –jadeo el mech rojo y azul.

El youngling obedeció, abriendo su equipo interfaz, dejando expuesto su cable y válvula.

–No vayas a gritar, por lo que más quieras, no quiero que Ratchet se enteré de lo que estamos haciendo.

La admisión de Smokescreen en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sorprendió al joven mech, pero lo que Magnus hizo después lo sorprendió más.

El comandante se agachó hasta quedar frente al miembro de Smokescreen.

–¿Dónde quedó eso de "nunca arrodillarse frente a un soldado", comandante? –se burló el youngling.

–Muy gracioso, Smokescreen, veamos si te sigues riendo –retó el mech azul.

–¡Ja! Yo creo que más de lo que tu cre... ¡Ultra Magnus! ¡Ah!

El mayor había dado una lamida a toda la longitud del cable de Smokescreen.  
El menor gritó eufórico, jamás había sentido tal placer, era como beber energon puro, era como un calor que se extendía desde su spark hasta su parte más íntima.

–¿Te seguirás riendo? –su voz estaba ronca, trataba de ocultar su excitación.

–¡Primus, no! Ahh.

Ultra Magnus volvió a meterse el cable a la boca, proporcionándole placer al menor.  
Se movía rápidamente, estimulando y sacando gemidos y gritos de parte del menor.

–¡Magnus! No, siento raro... ¡Nghh!

En ese momento, el youngling sobrecargo en boca ajena, el líquido azul se desbordó por los labios del comandante.

–Ultra Magnus ¿¡Qué hiciste?!

El mayor se había tragado el lubricante.

–Sólo te estaba probando, Smokescreen eres sumamente delicioso –dijo al sacarse el cable de la boca–. ¿estás listo para lo que sigue?

Smokescreen asintió, estaba muy nervioso, Ultra Magnus era un mech grande.  
Uno MUY GRANDE.

¿Y si lo lastimaba? ¿Y sí no se sentía tan bien como Bumblebee le había dicho? ¿Y sí...?

Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero al escuchar la voz del mayor se tranquilizó.

–Smokescreen, tranquilo –le dio un corto beso en los labios–. No me gusta caerle daño a nadie... –el menor le interrumpió.

–¿Qué me dices de lo Decepticons?

–Me refiero a que no te haré daño, no me gustaría verte sufrir por causa mía.

–¿Y cuándo me diste un golpe en aquella pelea? –volvió a interrumpir.

–¿¡Vas a dejarme hablar?!

–Ya pues, perdón me calló, me calló.

–Bien, sólo has lo que te diga, ¿está bien?

–Vale, pero com...

El mayor lo silencio, metiendo tres de sus dígitos a la boca.

–Lámelos, y es una orden –le susurró a los receptores.

El menor obedeció, ensalivando aquellos largos dígitos.

–Suficiente, esto bastará.

Smokescreen tragó duró, ya sabía que vendría después.

El mech celeste inserto el primer dígito, haciendo que el menor gimiera.

–Nghh Magnus.

–¡Shh! Todavía viene lo mejor.

Empezó a mover su dígito en círculos, sacándolo y metiendo lo en el puerto goteante del menor.

En unos cuántos nano-ciclos, metió un segundo dígito.

Los abría y cerraba, provocando unos cuántos gemidos y gritos por parte del youngling.

Al meter el tercer dígito, Smokescreen no pudo contener sus gritos.

–¡Ahh! Comandante... Nghh...

En tan sólo un nano-ciclo retiró sus dígitos, probando quejas de parte del youngling.

–¡Hey! No hagas eso, se sentía tan bien.

Ultra Magnus no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a bajar sus servos hasta su equipo interfaz.  
Dejando expuesto su cable y puerto.

–¿¡Todo eso va ir dentro mío?! ¿¡Acaso quieres partirme a la mitad?!

–¡Smokescreen! Silencio.

El menor chasqueo su glosa, ni teniendo interfaz dejaba de ser un estirado.

–Vale, dejemos de discutir y métemela.

Magnus obedeció, de una sola estocada, metió todo su miembro en la válvula del menor.

–¡AHH! ¡COMANDANTE!

–Smokescreen cállate, estás...

Las paredes de la válvula del menor se cerraban en torno a la circunferencia, apretándolo, era una sensación entre placer y dolor. Algo que el menor había aprendido a disfrutar con cada embestida que el mech celeste le daba.

–¡Ahh! Magnus creo que... creo que voy a ¡Ahh! –gimió el mech azul y dorado.

Ultra Magnus dio un gruñido al llegar dentro del menor.  
Un líquido caliente empezó a caer de su popa, se sentía tan bien, le gustaba esa sensación.  
Esa grata sensación que el cable de Ultra Magnus le brindaba.

–Ultra Magnus sé que tú no crees en palabras, pero no sé de qué otra manera expresarlo, pero... Te amo.

Smokescreen sonrió de manera sincera, estaba jadeando, estaba cansado, pero aún le quedaba un poco de energía para decir eso.

Ultra Magnus lo miró, el youngling tenía los ópticos apagados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ultra Magnus lo besó.

–Yo igual te amo, Smokescreen.

Encendió los ópticos de repente.

¿Le había dicho que lo amaba?

* * *

 **Me tomó tiempo, pero aquí está tu pedido**

 **Si no les importa me gustaría que dejaran de pedir sobre TFP por que sinceramente hay demasiados de esa serie, hay que darle oportunidad tanto a las series como a los cómics e incluso las películas estoy fastidiado de esa serie y sus pedidos pero bueno soy yo el masoquista que sigue escribiendo**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	22. Experiments

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías e insinuaciones humano/cybertroniano.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

No sabía sí era por morbo o simplemente el ocio de tener al humano, pero no podía evitar el experimentar con el humano.

–Humano –le llamó el científico.

–D... Déjame, maldito monstruo.

Shockwave extendió su servo hacía el humano, éste último gritó de terror.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó el chico con miedo.

–Humano –le volvió a llamar–. Te haré daño, y mucho, probablemente sientas que morirás, pero estoy un 47% que podrás sobrevivir a todo lo que haré contigo.

–No, no soy un experimento ni una rata de laboratorio.

–¿Qué eres entonces?

–Soy un humano común y corriente, y mi nombre es Joshua, no "humano", como me llamaste.

–Vaya, es una sorpresa que una raza tan primitiva como la de ustedes alcancé a poder asignar una designación a cada nueva forma –el científico guardó silencio un momento– ...es interesante.

El muchacho guardo silencio.  
A pesar de estar aterrado, no iba a dejarse hacer lo que el Decepticon quisiese.

–Comencemos con esto –el cíclope tomó algo parecido a un bisturí, acercándolo al cuerpo del chico.

–¡Aléjate!

* * *

Habían pasado siete ciclos solares desde que había capturado al humano, había hecho distintos tipos de experimentos.

El muchacho humano estaba tirado en su mesa de laboratorio, su respiración era agitada.

–Laserbeak –llamó el cíclope al Mini-con.

El minicon se acercó al científico, posándose sobre la mesa.

–Otra vuelta, el humano debe aprender a cuidar sus palabras.

Joshua abrió los ojos como platos, no quería otra persecución por parte de la cosa-que-podía-volar, le aterraba el hecho que esa ¡esa cosa! Pudiese matarlo.

Laserbeak emitió un sonido parecido a un graznido.  
El minicon alzó vuelo y se acercó peligrosamente al chico que se levantó y salió corriendo nuevamente.

–¡Ya deja de joderme maldito cíclope, imbécil! –gritó el chico corriendo de Laserbeak.

–Tendrás que correr otros dos ciclos, Joshua –contestó Shockwave dándose la vuelta, para después irse por la puerta–. Hasta que puedas corregir tu vocabulario.

* * *

–¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques!

Joshua estaba acostado en una de las mesas de experimentos de Shockwave.

El cíclope había rotó la camisa del chico –con ayuda del "pico" de Laserbeak– el científico quería saber la fuente de vida humana, sería sumamente interesante saber qué clase de energía los mantenía vivos.

–Mmh, déjame.

–¿Qué clase de sistema te mantiene vivo, Joshua? –lo cuestionó Shockwave serio.

–¿Qué me mantiene vivo?

El óptico carmesí de Shockwave brillaba con curiosidad, a pesar de que los humanos eran una raza tan primitiva, le conmocionaba la idea de saber sobre sus orígenes y sus mecanismos.

–Sí Joshua –el óptico escarlata brillo con curiosidad–. Estoy bastante fascinado con la figura que representas –admitió el cíclope–. Tú y tu raza son de mi interés, al menos en un 16%, aunque el porcentaje podría aumentar.

Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.  
Estúpido Decepticon.

–Tu cara –sobre puso su dígito en el pecho del muchacho–. Ahora es roja, ¿por qué?

–Por qué acabas de decirme algo –trago duro, no podía creer que el simple comentario de esa cosa lo pusiera si– ...algo que me puso así –respondió tratando de no tartamudear.

–¿Así son todos los humanos?

–No, todos somos diferentes.

Shockwave reflexionó sobre las palabras del humano, tal vez tenía razón.

Era diferente.

Ese chico era diferente a los otros humanos que había secuestrado y torturado.

 **Él**.

Y sólo **él**.

* * *

Había aprendido a convivir con la presencia del humano, le era satisfactoria encontrar respuesta a las dudas sobre la raza humana; lo que los alimentaba, lo que los hacia respirar, lo que los movía... e incluso lo que amaban.

–Oye Shockwave –la voz del humano en su mesa de operaciones.

–Te escucho –respondió al instante, estaba un poco más concentrado en colocar bien las coordenadas de la Némesis.

–¿Qué te gusta? –su voz se escuchaba un poco temblorosa, denotaba inseguridad.

–¿Disculpa?

–Me refiero, a que es lo que te gusta –el humano intentaba no mirarlo–. De mi... –piensa en algo–. De mi planeta, claro.

Shockwave analizo las palabras, los gestos y hasta el tono de voz del humano, claro que había algo extraño en él.

Dejo de teclear, bajando su servo.

–¿De ti?

–¡No! ¡No decía que yo...! –sentía la sangre arder, su rostro quemarse al ver como el titán violeta se acercaba a donde se encontraba.

–No me gusta este planeta, me desagrada por completo, lo encuentro en un estado deplorado y como raza son de lo más tosco e ilógico –se acercaba hacia el pequeño humano que retrocedía por la mesa de operaciones–. Pero a ti te encuentro como el espécimen más valioso de tu especie, encuentro atractivo tu falsa curiosidad por entenderme y para ser sincero me ambiciona conocerte a fondo, Joshua.

El muchacho sentía el corazón palpitar con fuerza sobre su pecho, casi podía decir que Shockwave le había declarado algo parecido a un "me gustas" o un "te quiero, pero a mi estilo".

–Tú a mi... me gustas mucho Shockwave, a pesar de que hayas torturado física y mentalmente.

–¿En serio? –en su voz denotaba cierta sorpresa.

–Sí, puedes ser un inexpresivo sin cara, pero yo sé que sonríes para mí.

El científico reflexionó las palabras, y era cierto, aun sin tener boca, sonreiría para él.

–Entonces este amor es reciproco.

–¡Ah mierda! –ahora si estaba en un problema, de verdad creía que Shockwave jamás pronunciaría la palabra "amor".

–Lenguaje –no le gustaba ese tipo de palabras.

–¿¡Y todavía me reclamas?! –estaba completamente rojo, avergonzado por amar a una máquina gigante insensible.

–Llamare a Laserbeak si te comportas mal –giro sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la consola para seguir con su trabajo–. O quizás yo te castigue esta vez.

El doble sentido no pasó desapercibido por el castaño –aunque lo hubiese dicho con monotonía, era imposible decir que esas palabras no sonaran a una amenaza sexual– que por su puesto grito con exasperación al verse en esa situación.

–¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de...!

* * *

Le ayudo a buscar archivos, incluso le enseño a leer y escribir en el lenguaje propio de un cybertroniano, necesitaba dos manos y dos ojos más si quería terminar con ese proyecto que –según Megatron– iba a ser lo que acabaría la guerra.

–¿Cuándo nacerá? –cuestiono Joshua mirando la capsula y su contenido.

–Nosotros no nacemos –respondió Shockwave ordenando algunos D-pads que estaban regados por la mesa de operaciones.

–¿Entonces qué hacen?

–Como él –con su digito señalo a la criatura que estaba entubada y en un extraño líquido azul transparentoso–. Nosotros somos construidos.

Medito la respuesta, Shockwave sonada como si estuviese en un letargo, mirando a la criatura que acababan de terminar de construir.

¿Terminaban? Claro, Shockwave y él.

Él le había ayudado buscando los archivos y Shockwave se había encargado –junto a Laserbeak– de armar al Predacon.

–Entonces –el Con violeta presto atención al muchacho–. Ese es nuestro... ¿sparkling? Así se dice ¿no? –sonrió levemente–. Nosotros lo construimos, ¿cierto, Shocky?

El Decepticon de un solo óptico no pudo contestar, la sorpresa era mucha.

Admitía ser creador de una criatura que estaba extinta, pero era diferente admitir ser creador de un sparkling.

Pero el ver como el humano sonreía y miraba al Predacon en su capsula como si viera el ultra sonido de un bebé humano.

–Efectivamente, es nuestro sparkling –acepto el científico mirando a **su** criatura.

* * *

–¡Jódete maldito arrastrado!

–¡Shockwave! ¡Controla a tu mascota o yo lo haré! –gritó el seeker furioso.

Con pasos pesados, el científico le hizo frente a su comandante.

–¿Cuál es el acontecimiento por el que Starscream ésta de nuevo de irritante? –cuestionó Shockwave, ignorando por completo al seeker.

–De nuevo estaba golpeando a Predaking con ese tubo –contestó Joshua.

–¿Eso es verídico, Starscream?

–¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no haría tal cosa! –negó el jet indignado.

–Gracias por tu cooperación.

Shockwave se acercó a la bestia que estaba en sus cuatro y gruñía.

–Predaking.

El dragón rugió, extendiendo las alas.

–Shockwave a Soundwave –el ciclope abrió comunicación con el espía–. Me es necesario la grabación de mi laboratorio de hace unos mini-ciclos.

–¿Para ...qué? –se escuchó la voz del espía.

–Para verificar cierta teoría –se giró a ver al seeker–. Y castigar a los que han cometido sus crímenes.

Soundwave no respondió, pero sabía que en dónde quiera que estuviese, lo más probable es que asintiera.

–Estaré exactamente en cinco mini-ciclos, acompañado de Starscream y Joshua, te informó para no causar inconvenientes en la sala de comunicaciones.

Starscream miró al humano con odio, sabía perfectamente que Shockwave lo intentaría matar por haber golpeado al estúpido Predacon.

–Sabes que serás castigado, ¿verdad, idiota? –se burló el humano.

–¡Cállate, humano inservible! –el seeker transformó su brazo en cañón.

Justo en el momento en el que Starscream iba a disparar, el cíclope habló.

–Yo no haría eso si fuese tú.

Starscream miró al científico que apuntaba al seeker.

–¿Quieres probarme, Shockwave?

–Llevas desventaja, te recomiendo que no lo intentes.

–¿Desventaja? No me hagas reír, Shockwave, soy más rápido que tú, en un nano-ciclo esté humano será un montón de polvo

–Somos dos y tú uno, tu pierdes y acabas en la Medbay, sé coherente y baja el arma –el chico miró a Shockwave, el mech violeta hablaba con determinación–. Vas a lamentarlo, Starscream, yo sé lo que te digo.

–¿Dos? ¡Pff! ¿De dónde sacas un segundo mech aquí? ¿Él humano, acaso? –Starscream rió, antes de gritar de dolor.

Una llamarada de fuego por la espalda.

El causante; Predaking.

El dragón había ayudado a su amo, no iba a dejar que lastimarán al humano y tampoco iba a dejar que el seeker se burlara del científico.

–Te dije que lo ibas a lamentar –susurro el Con violeta con monotonía.

Shockwave cargo su cañón, disparando en el abdomen del seeker, dejándolo fuera de combate.

El dragón se acercó a su amo, haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia.

–Predaking –le llamo el humano–. Tienes un nuevo juguete para morder –Joshua señaló al seeker que estaba en el suelo lamentándose por el dolor.

El Predacon rugió suave, casi como si ronroneara.

–Shockwave –le llamó el chico–. Gracias.

El muchacho sonrió, algo dentro del científico se encendió.  
Se sintió como un golpe en el pecho, algo que se extendía en su cámara de spark.

* * *

–¡Joshua! –llamó Predaking corriendo hacía una de las mesas del laboratorio.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el chico mirando al mech que jadeaba frente a él.

–Shockwave te llama, quiere verte –respondió el Bot mirando al humano.

–¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

–Ni idea, sólo sé que a los creadores le gusta estar con las creadoras –el mech de armadura negra y naranja sonrió pícaro–. Ya sabes, para crear más hermanos y príncipes para reinar junto a mí.

–¿¡QUÉ?!

Aun no podía creer que Predaking haya dicho eso, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado de alguien más, pero aun así le incomodaba escuchar que él y Shockwave... No, simplemente no era posible debido a la fisionomía de ambos.

–Olvídalo, vámonos.

Se transformó en dragón, acercando su cabeza a la mesa para que él chico subiera.

* * *

–Promete que regresaras. Shockwave, prométemelo.

–No creo en promesas, y mucho menos en el amor, Joshua –Shockwave hablaba en tono dudoso–. Pero me has hecho dudar de mis creencias, no estoy seguro si podré regresar.

–¡Joder! Al menos dime un porcentaje –respondió el chico con desesperación.

–No lo sé, no lo sé ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar de mí? No deseó irme de tú lado, Joshua,

–No te vayas, Shockwave. No me dejes.

El científico dejo al muchacho en el suelo, alejándose para llamar un portal terrestre.

Un vórtice celeste apareció frente al Con violeta.

–¡ **Shockwave**!

Miró hacía atrás, dedicándole una última mirada a Joshua.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo solo.  
Y atrapado en su planeta natal.

Suspiró con pesadez, quería llorar, quería volver a matar a Starscream, quería... quería estar cerca de Joshua.

Predaking, Darksteel y Skylynx estaban acostados a los pedes del científico, que estaba encima de una pila de chatarra.

El Predacon más antiguo rugió y se acercó a su amo.

–Shockwave, amo –hablo Predaking transformándose en su forma bípeda–. Mis hermanos y yo creemos que necesita compañía.

Los dos caballeros Predacon se transformaron hincando una rodilla, mostrando una humildad casi increíble.

–No, ustedes vayan a buscar su lugar en esté mundo –le dolía decir aquello–. Yo estoy bien.

–Pero Shockwave –habló Skylynx–. Nos creaste, te debemos la vida.

–No los necesito –respondió cortante–. Ustedes deben procrear más para repoblar a su raza.

–No queremos alejarnos de ti, nos diste la vida y al no tener a nadie más contigo nosotros seremos tu nueva compañía –Darksteel sonrió.

–Quédense, pero no... –hizo una pausa, esa palabra de nuevo.

Miles de imágenes y recuerdos con el chico, hasta que volvió en sí al escuchar a los Predacons.

–¿Qué cosa amo?

– **No prometo nada**.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta, desapareciendo en ese mundo de destrucción y desolación.

* * *

 **Quizás** **no sea SWxKO pero quiero que sepas que lo hice con todo mi amor(? ademas de que por ti sigo escribiendo de TFP solo por que Shockwave es tu favorito**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	23. Animals

Los personajes de ésta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 _ **Temptation es creación de una chica en Devianart.**_  
 _ **Para las que ya conocen a la Predacon, les informó que le cambié el sexo (ósea que ahora es mech y no una femme).**_

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duró, esto roza con la zoofilia e interacción de especies.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

–Me voy a aprovechar de ti está noche, te atraparé y te comeré vivo, como si fuera un **¡Animal!**

El Predacon miró el espejo en el que se reflejaba, los ópticos carmesís se fijaron en la gema en su cabeza.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

Con su cola rompió el espejo y se fue riendo.

Después de esperar tanto tiempo, por fin podría obtener a su tan deseado **Fireboy**.

* * *

La primera vez que se vieron, fue en el bosque dónde su nave estaba estrellada.

Él estaba buscando energon, pues las reservas de la nave se estaban agotando. Cuando de pronto vio al jet naranja volar sobre las copas de los árboles, los ópticos carmesís se fijaron en el Autobot, en el aire se transformó.  
Dejando ver la esbelta y sensual figura de **Jetfire**.

–¡Hermano! –gritó Jetstorm transformándose de igual manera–. ¡Cuidado con Lugnut!

El gemelo anaranjado lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacía el Decepticon de un solo óptico que intentaba golpearlo, pero al recibir el ataque este se transformó y huyó despavorido con Blitzwing lejos del bosque.

Los jettwins descendieron hasta la tierra, dándole una mejor vista a Temptation, el Predacon pasaba su glosa por los labios, casi saboreándose el metal blanco y naranja de Jetfire.

A los pocos nano-ciclos se escuchó un ruido de algo pesado acercándose, el cascabel se mantuvo atento, pero vio que solo se trataba de un automóvil.

–Buen trabajo chicos –el deportivo blanco se acercó a ambos jets.

–¡Gracias, Mr. Jazz! –respondieron al unísono.

El bot blanco se transformó, dejando ver su forma cybertroniana.

Jazz abrazó a ambos younglings de la cintura, riéndose con ellos mientras que los Jettwins contaban el cómo habían enfrentado a esos Decepticons, aunque los habían dejado escapar por un accidente que más tarde les costaría una regañada por parte de Sentinel Prime.

Temptation estaba de qué ardía en celos, hirvientes y venenosos como él.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya saben cómo se pone Sentinel si tardamos.

–Sí, señor –respondieron en coordinación los gemelos.

Tomaron su forma alternativa y se fueron.

Pero justo en el momento en el que Jazz se iba a transformar, el mech carmesí aplastó una rama, haciendo que el bot blanco mirará hacía dónde estaba escondido el cascabel.

–¿Mr. Jazz? –eran Jetfire y Jetstorm por el comunicador.

–Ya voy, no sé preocupen –respondió relajado mientras se volvía a transformar

Dicho eso, el deportivo empezó a alejarse del lugar.

Temptation salió de su escondite, relamiéndose los labios, mirando la estela blanca que había dejado el motor del jet.

* * *

La serpiente de cascabel se arrastraba por el suelo del bosque, tarareando una melodía que era acompañada por los sonidos de su cola

–Tal vez piensas que puedes esconderte, pero puedo oler tu aroma desde kilómetros mi Fireboy.

Temptation se rió, aunque le gustaba poder hacer eso, le molestaba sentir otros aromas impregnados en el precioso metal de su amado.

– **¡Fireboy!**

* * *

–¿Qué intentas hacerme? –le preguntó la serpiente con curiosidad.

–Quieto, sabemos que eres aliado de Blackarachnia –Jetfire estaba apuntándole–. Entrégate y no te resistas.

–¿Resistirme? –soltó una risa, si supiera que lo había estado espiando y ya no podía resistirse a él–. Yo no soy lo que buscas.

–Eres un Decepticon –el Bot anaranjado frunció el ceño, intentando verse amenazante, aunque su misma altura ya de por si era amenazante–. Yo busco Decepticons, y tú eres uno.

–Mi querido Autobot, ¿sabes que soy? –Temptation movió su cola, haciendo que el jet pusiera toda su atención en esa parte.

–¿Qué eres? –preguntó el jet de fuego maravilloso por ver la cola con los cascabeles.

–Mírame, sólo mírame –su voz sonó casi como una petición, como si lo estuviese rogando.

Jetfire alzó la vista, sus ópticos dorados se encontraron con los escarlatas de Temptation.

–¿Cuál es tu designación, cariño?

–Jetfire, eh ¿Sir...?

El jet bajo su brazo, transformándolo de nuevo el Predacon ya no representaba una amenaza.

–Soy Temptation –se acercó al youngling, acarició la mejilla del menor–. Uno de los últimos Predacons, he de suponer que eres un Autobot, lo digo por las marcas que tienes ahí.

Temptation puso un servo en los muslos del jet, por instinto, Jetfire dio un salto y se alejó.

–¡No hagas eso!

–Lo siento, sólo... quería ver si no traías más armas –alzó ambos servos en señal de estar desarmado–. Usualmente intentan atacarme, por eso debo estar seguro, dulzura.

Jetfire le sonrió. Tenía lógica su argumento, el mismo había querido dispararle.

–Entonces ¿amigos? –Jetfire lo tomó del servo, en señal de amistad.

Temptation sonrió dulcemente, la gema carmesí brilló.

–Amigos –respondió con su sonrisa llena de deseo.

Ese Autobot tenía que ser suyo.

* * *

–Es como si no pudiésemos parar... –susurró en un tono soñador.

–¡Son enemigos! –gritó Blackarachnia exaltada.

–Pero eso puede cambiar.

Caminó hasta la Decepticon que estaba arreglando uno de los propulsores de la nave.

–¿Qué quieres, Temptation?

–Sólo quiero saber más de Fireboy –respondió agitando la cola y mostrado los colmillos.

–¿¡Quién?! –la tecnoorgánica aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar al Predacon hablar.

–Bien, su designación es Jetfire, pero de cariño le digo Fireboy –rió.

–Sólo dos veces lo has visto, ¡y sólo una maldita vez has hablado con él! ¿Qué te da derecho a ponerle sobrenombres? –le refuto la araña con los servos en las caderas.

–No lo sé, pero me encanta ese Autobot –se relamió los labios.

–Eres todo un caso, Tempty –se burló Blackarachnia mientras volvía a arreglar el cableado

–Oh, claro que lo soy –hablo con ese siseo que lo caracterizaba.

Los dos estallaron en risas.

* * *

Jetfire estaba descansando sobre el amplio pecho del Predacon, que sólo le hacía mimos para que se quedará un tiempo más con él.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que hacía unos momentos el hermano de su querido Autobot pidiendo que regresara a la nave.

–Snake Sir –le llamó el jet mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y lo miraba con esos preciosos ópticos dorados–. Tengo que irme, mi hermano debe estar preocupado y...

–No te apures, quiero que hagas algo –le interrumpió Temptation–. Mírame.

Jetfire miró la gema roja de la cabeza de la serpiente.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves, Fireboy? –le dijo con ese característico tono de la "S".

La gema roja era hipnótica, los ópticos dorados del Autobot se volvieron rojos.

–S-si Snake Sir.

–¿Te quedarás más tiempo?

–Sí –respondió Jetfire.

Temptation sonrió con malicia.

–¿Quieres que te haga mío?

–Snake Sir, es lo que deseó.

Justo cuándo iba ordenarle que abriera sus sistemas interfaz, Jetfire recuperó el conocimiento.

–Snake Sir, ¿Qué haces? –el jet estaba confundido, estaba casi a punto de besar a su "amigo".

–¿Yo? Tú eras el que quería tocar mi gema –mintió–. Será mejor que me vaya, dijiste que tu hermano te llamaba.

–Sí, lo veo después Snake Sir –se jet se levantó sobre el estómago de la serpiente para después dar un salto y transformarse en el aire– ¡Adiós!

–Adiós Fireboy –se despidió agitando su cola, sabía que ese ruido le gustaba a Jetfire.

El jet naranja se río, para después irse.

–Fireboy.

* * *

Literalmente tenía un "agujero" en su costado.  
Estaba mal, pero no tanto como los younglings que tenía en brazos.

Jetfire derramaba litros y litros de energon, al igual que su gemelo.

Ellos habían sido derribados por cuatro de los clones de Starscream. Que de igual manera lo habían atacado a él.

Pero Temptation los había atrapado a unos cuántos metros antes de caer al suelo.

Estaba desesperado, si su amado moría... ¡No, él no iba a morir!

El cascabel cayó al suelo de rodillas. Dejó a los Jettwins en el suelo, tocó su herida.

–¡Argh! –era profunda, no tanto como para dañar algún cable importante, pero si era profunda.

Esté amor lo estaba matando.  
Esa obsesión lo estaba llevando a la muerte.

Sonrió y volvió a cargar a los gemelos.

–Blackarachnia... –abrió comunicación con la femme–. Necesitan ayuda... Fireboy está herido.

–¿Temptation? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué suenas ...mal? ¿Y cómo que está herido? –le preguntó la araña, ignorando las palabras de la serpiente.

–En... encuéntrame en mi nave, ahí –gimió con dolor–. Ahí estaremos.

Blackarachnia ya no respondió, la Decepticon salió corriendo hacía el lugar indicado.

* * *

–¿Acaso no puedes parar? –la araña estaba sentada en su trono, acariciando al Dinobot más grande.

–Te juró, yo te juró por Primus y Unicron que lo despedazare por completo –respondió Temptation enojado–. Se atrevió a abrazar a ese Autobot, pero ¡¿qué le pasa?!

-No se supone que ¿Jetfire?

–Así es –concedió la serpiente.

–Bien, Jetfire ni siquiera sabe que lo amas, así que ese Autobot tiene el derecho a abrazar, hablar, besarse y –sonrió con malicia–. Tener interfaz con quién sea.

Temptation se levantó y le hizo frente a la femme.

–¡No digas eso! **Mi** Fireboy estará intacto, soy el único que puede reclamarle.

–Pues el Autobot blanco se te ésta adelantando –se río Blackarachnia–. ¿O tú qué piensas mi querido Grimlock?

El Dinobot alzó la cabeza, asintiendo.

–Señorita Araña tener razón, Señorita Araña ser muy inteligente y linda.

–Bien dicho, Grimlock –la femme de armadura negra sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos–. Mereces un premio.

La Decepticon se inclinó a besar al Dinobot, pero justo cuándo sus labios iban a rozar el metal de la cabeza de Grimlock, ella utilizó sus patas y robo un poco de energía.

–Se... Señorita Araña.

–Lo sé, Grimlock –volvió a acariciar el metal gris–. Tú igual estás de acuerdo.

Temptation sonrió, maldita araña demente.

Sólo utilizaba a los mechs y luego los dejaba sin nada.

Una idea se le ocurrió, se transformó en una serpiente y empezó a alejarse, debía llegar a dónde estaba su amado Fireboy.

* * *

–No sé qué decir, Snake Sir –respondió Jetfire apenado.

–Sólo... lo primero que se te venga a la mente, dulzura –el Predacon tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

–Bien.

Jetfire guardó silencio, estaba pensando.

–Le diría algo cómo: **Mr. Jazz,** ¿quiere ser mi sparkmate?

–Oh, eso es algo bueno, pero que sea más romántico Fireboy –le aconsejo la serpiente–. Mejor algo cómo...

Temptation dio un suspiró, era su sueño decir esas palabras, pero igual odiaba decirlas, sabía que esas simples palabras podrían hacer que su amado fuese propiedad de alguien más.

–Te he amado desde que te vi, me encanta tu sonrisa y tu preciosa risa –quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a su amado–. Tus colores son mi felicidad, al estar junto a ti y recibir una felicitación tuya me llena el pecho y mi spark se acelera, yo te amo Fireb... es decir Jazz, ¿quieres ser mi sparkmate?

Temptation sonrió, los hermosos ópticos dorados de Jetfire brillaban.

–Es... impresionante, Snake Sir.

Jetfire se elevó un poco y lo abrazó desde el cielo.

–Iré corriendo a decírselo, no puedo esperar más.

Jetfire se fue... dejándole solo.

Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla del Predacon.

–Ni siquiera un "gracias" o un "adiós" –se rió sin ganas–. Eres un maldito Fireboy.

Puede que hubiese muchos mechs ahí afuera, tantas posibilidades de pareja.

Podía **correr,** pero **no** esconderse.

Podía **buscar,** pero **no** encontrar.

Podía **fingir** que **no** había nada.

Pero **no podía** estar lejos uno del otro.

* * *

–¡Temptation! ¡Temptation! –gritó Jetfire en medio del bosque.

La serpiente se deslizaba lentamente por las hojas secas del bosque, haciendo ruidos y uno que otro siseo.

– **Fireboy~**

Susurró Temptation acercándose por detrás al jet, sacudió su cola, Jetfire al escuchar eso se dio la vuelta, pero la serpiente saltó arriba del mech anaranjado.

Enrolló su cuerpo al de Jetfire, la cabeza de la serpiente estaba a unos cuántos centímetros de la cara del jet.

–Snake Sir... –susurró Jetfire.

El Predacon agitó su cola nuevamente, con su glosa lamió la mejilla del mech naranja.

–Fireboy, viniste, ¿por qué?

Temptation rodó y aligerando su agarré.

–Fireboy, mi dulce jet, ¿Qué haces en ésta fosa de serpientes? –volvió a lamer la mejilla del jet.

Jetfire quería responder, pero no podía siquiera articular palabra.

La serpiente soltó del pecho a la cintura del jet, Temptation se rió y agitó su cola nuevamente.

–Pensé que eras **mi** Fireboy –el Predacon hizo una mueca de odio, mostrando los colmillos–. Pero no...

Temptation lo soltó y empezó a alejarse con rapidez, al jet no le dio tiempo ni para gritarle de que no se fuera.

–Snake Sir.

* * *

No era suficiente el haberse ido, el haber dejado a Jetfire sin palabras.

Esa expresión en su cara, la angustia en sus ópticos y los labios temblorosos de su amado.

Jetfire era sexy y cautivador, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de ello?  
Por eso era tan ajeno a los sentimientos del Predacon.

Temptation llegó a lo que era un lago, se transformó en mech.

Se sentó sobre la hierba, pensando en todo lo que había hecho.

–Fireboy mi amado y dulce Fireboy –se rió de sí mismo.

El Autobot se había ganado su spark, pero él no podía ganarse la del jet.

* * *

–Y dime, Fireboy –Temptation se acostó sobre la hierba–. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Jazz?

La sonrisa del mech anaranjado desapareció.  
Temptation se maldijo mentalmente, era obvio que había pasado algo malo.

–Ehh, vamos muy bien –Jetfire rió sin ganas– ¿Por qué la pregunta Snake Sir?

–Por nada, es qué esa radiante sonrisa me da curiosidad –el Predacon sonrió, ese juego es de dos-.

–¿A sí? Pues gracias por notarlo, Snake Sir –el jet naranja camino hacía el mech que estaba tendido sobre la hierba verde.

–Sí, dulzura –sonrió apagando los ópticos.

–Es bueno que me amé a mí... y nada más a mí –Jetfire se sentó alado de la serpiente, su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa falsa.

 **Me encantan tus mentiras... Esas también me las comeré.**

Jetfire se recostó en el estómago de la serpiente.

–Gracias, Snake Sir.

* * *

–No puedo negarlo. No puedo mentirte.

La serpiente se deslizó por el ducto de ventilación de la nave Autobot.

Podía distinguir el olor de su amado, pero igual sentía el aroma de otro mech con él.

–Mr. Jazz, no me haga esto, por favor. Sólo le pido una oportunidad, ¿Qué tiene mi hermano que no tenga yo?

–Lo siento Fire, pero sabes que no puedo serle infiel a Storm; el me lo pidió primero, eres un buen mech Fire sé que encontraras a alguien aun eres joven –Jazz le sonrió– ¿algún otro mech que se robe tus suspiros?

–Algo así –desvió la mirada, se sentía pésimo–. Pero él tiene una femme a sus pedes, nunca me haría caso.

Jetfire salió corriendo, no quería que su primer amor le viera tan triste y a punto de llorar.

Temptation empezó a correr dentro de los ductos, iba a consolar a su amado, ya luego se encargaría de saber sobre él nuevo mech que había cautivado la spark de Jetfire.

* * *

–La **bestia** de mi interior.

Se relamía los labios, los colmillos se reflejaron por el agua en la que se bañaba.

La figura carmesí era notoria entre toda la espesura del bosque.

Los colores verde y azul eran opacados por el cuerpo escarlata de Temptation.

–Fireboy sé que me estás espiando, sal de ahí –dijo aun dándole la espalda.

Jetfire salió de atrás de unos árboles, miraba fijamente al Predacon.

–Fireboy ¿Qué hacías ahí escondido? –se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ópticos.

–¿Yo? Sólo quería pasar a saludarte, pero me distraje mirando... algo –todas sus palabras ibas acompañadas por largas pausas.

Temptation seguía en su papel, ¿"bañarse"?  
Claro que no, sólo quería atraer toda la atención del sexy jet. Y estaba claro que lo había logrado.

–¿Qué tantas miras Fireboy? –la serpiente se acercaba a la orilla.

–No, no estoy mirando nada –el mech de ópticos dorados estaba embelesado mirando como las gotas de agua se escurrían por el metal escarlata.

–A mí me parece que sí –agitó su cola, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Jetfire no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero el Predacon estaba frente a él, acariciándole la mejilla.

–Fireboy, mi amado Fireboy.

–¿Snake Sir? –estaba nervioso.

La serpiente se acercó a los labios del jet naranja, a penas los rozó y sentía estática y electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

–Fireboy.

Unió sus labios con los de él, disfrutando del beso.

Jetfire tenía los ópticos muy brillantes, demostrando así su nerviosismo y sorpresa.

* * *

La serpiente besaba al mech naranja, lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, se besaban salvajemente.

Aunque por la diferencia de tamaños más bien parecía que Jetfire intentaba devorarlo en el beso.

–Fireboy eres tan caliente y sexy.

–Snake Sir, usted igual lo es –respondió mostrando un leve sonrojo, aun no estaba acostumbrado a los lujuriosos halagos de parte de su ahora "novio".

El mech escarlata sonrió lujurioso, sacando su glosa y lamiendo la mejilla del jet.

–Mi dulce jet.

Iban a volver a besarse, pero el comunicador de Jetfire los interrumpió.

–Jetfire, te necesitamos en la nave –era su gemelo quién llamaba–. Sentinel Prime Sir está bastante enojado y quiere vernos.

–¿Ahora? –el mech de ópticos dorados hizo una mueca de molestia–. Estoy ocupado hermano, además no...

–Hermano, yo también estoy ocupado –respondió Jetstorm–. Pero debemos hacerlo.

–Bien, te veo allá.

Cortó comunicación, los ópticos carmesís de Temptation lo miraban con recelo.

–¿Irás, Fireboy? –preguntó escéptico.

–Tengo qué –Jetfire le dio un corto beso en los labios–. Adiós Snake Sir.

El jet salió corriendo hacia afuera, en dónde se transformó y se fue.

–Pero algún ciclo solar te haré mío, sabrás quién es tu verdadero amo.

* * *

Temptation iba caminando hacía su habitación, tarareando alguna melodía que seguramente Jetfire le había hecho que escuchará.

Movía su cola, ese característico sonido de cascabel alertó al mech que estaba a unos cuántos metros.

–¡Fireboy! –saludó alegremente Temptation.

En la habitación, había un cuerpo encadenado.

Jetfire tenía cadenas en las muñecas y en el cuello, no podía moverse mucho.  
Pero al escuchar el cascabel levantó la vista, gruño al ver al Predacon frente suyo.  
Pero al ver que le sonreía, bajo la mirada.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te alegra verme, dulzura? –la serpiente sonrió son malicia– ¿Acaso quieres que te quité esto? –el Predacon lo tomó por el mentón, obligándolo a verlo.

Temptation se rió, mostrando los colmillos.

–Te quitaré esas cosas –prometió–. Pero a cambio tendrás que quedarte más tiempo, Fireboy

Jetfire asintió, el confiaba ciegamente en la serpiente.

–Snake Sir, ¿por qué me tiene así? –pregunto inocente, tenía miedo

–Escuché que los humanos le cortan un pedazo de las alas a las aves para que no se vayan volando por ahí, eso es lo que quiero hacer yo.

Rompió las cadenas de las muñecas, besando el metal que estaba un poco abollado, el dolor había cedido debido a los besos de que el Predacon le daba, al igual que la cadena de su cuello había sido retirada –y nuevamente, la serpiente había dado una que otra mordida además de unas lamidas– y sustituida por besos en los lugares afectados y abollados.

–Yo te deseó, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado –el Predacon lo miró a los ópticos–. Así que te haré mío, y tú mi amado Fireboy me harás tuyo.

Jetfire asintió, besando a la serpiente.

Temptation acercó su cuerpo al de Jetfire, el jet estaba caliente y no sólo por el hecho de que estaba excitado, si no que su temperatura de verdad empezaba a elevarse.

El mech escarlata pasaba los servos por el cuerpo del jet, al igual que Jetfire respondía a las caricias del Predacon.

La cola de Temptation se movía, tocando la entrepierna del mech anaranjado.

–Mmh –jadeo Temptation–. Fireboy, ¿serás mío?

–Sí, si lo seré Snake Sir.

–Sólo por esta vez te dejaré entrar en mí –el Predacon lo besó de nuevo.

La glosa de Temptation se enrolló con la de Jetfire, la estática recorría ambos cuerpos, la lujuria y el deseó les consumía, no había cariño ni delicadas caricias.

Los besos ardientes dignos de Jetfire, los toques excitantes de Temptation.  
Iban rápido, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y tocando en dónde se les ocurriera, no había lugar en dónde no hubiese sido tocado.

–Snake Sir ¿podría abrir para mí?

Temptation abrió su equipo interfaz, revelando ante los ópticos dorados de Jetfire su cable.

–Adelante, Fireboy –abrió sus piernas, sonriéndole al jet–. Todo esto es tuyo.

Jetfire besó al Predacon con pasión, mientras que su servo masturbaba el pico del mech escarlata.

–¡Ahh Fireboy! Sí, sigue así.

La serpiente gemía, arañando el metálico suelo.

–Snake Sir usted es tan caliente –Jetfire sonrió con lujuria.

El jet bajo su boca hasta la entrepierna del Predacon.  
Empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas a la punta del pico, mientras que con sus dígitos estimulaba la base.

–¡Fireboy! Oh sí –gimió el Predacon empujando la cabeza de Jetfire más adentro.

El jet se metió el cable completo a la boca, enrolló su glosa a la punta del pico de la serpiente.

–Mmh Fireboy ¡Ah!

Masajeaba el cable de su contrario, mientras que Temptation se arqueaba contra el Autobot y arañaba el suelo.

Tan sólo había durado un mini-ciclo y medio las suaves lamidas del Autobot contra el Predacon, Jetfire se había aburrido y en estos momentos tenía el cable de la serpiente en su boca, chupándolo, movía rápido su procesador.

Chupaba rápido, el cable palpitante y rígido de Temptation sobrecargo en boca del jet.

–¡Fireboy!

El lubricante azul corría por las comisuras de los finos labios de Jetfire; el Autobot bebió los lubricantes, nunca antes había probado algo cómo eso.  
Era embriagante, Jetfire se relamía los labios, deseaba probar más de ése líquido.

Se sacó el miembro de la boca, pero antes le dio una lamida a toda la longitud, depositando un beso en la punta.

–Fireboy ¡Nghh ...tan caliente! –el Predacon gimió, la excitación le consumía.

El jet le sonrió dulcemente, tocando con descaro el miembro del Predacon, que a su vez gemía y jadea va ante los toques.

–Fireboy, déjame tocarte –susurró Temptation con lujuria.

Jetfire soltó un sonoro gemido al abrir sus sistemas interfaz, los lubricantes salían de su válvula.

Temptation se agachó y con ayuda de su glosa empezó a recoger todos los lubricantes.

–¡Nghh! Snake... Snake Sir –el Predacon metió su glosa en el puerto del anaranjado.

El mech escarlata metía y sacaba su glosa, tratando de extraer la mayor cantidad de lubricante.

Temptation estaba excitado. Muy excitado.

Ese líquido lo embriagaba, necesitaba más de Jetfire, lo quería, lo deseaba.

–¡Ahh! Snake Sir ¡Nghh! N-no haga eso... se siente...

Temptation sacó su glosa del puerto del jet, dirigiéndose al cable erecto de Jetfire.

La glosa de Temptation era bastante larga; tanto así, que podía enrollarse en el miembro del jet.

–¡Ahh! ¡Snake Sir!

Chupaba rápido, quería sobrecargarlo, beber su esencia y sentirlo dentro.

–¡Snake Sir!

Jetfire gritó al sentir su sobrecarga, a lo que Temptation se apresuró a beber el lubricante violeta, todo Temptation gritaba de emoción, por fin... Jetfire sería sólo suyo.

–Mi dulce Fireboy, quiero que me hagas tuyo, si me aceptas; tendrás todo de mí, sí me niegas. No volverás a verme –el Predacon sonrió.

Jetfire lo miró a los ópticos.

En los ópticos dorados se reflejaban la pasión y la determinación.

El jet besó con fervor a su contrario rojo, mientras Temptation unía su puerto con el pico del Autobot.

–Fireboy, por favor –rogó la serpiente de manera lujuriosa.

El jet comenzó a embestir de manera lenta, nunca lo había hecho antes, era nuevo en esto.

–¡Nghh! Fireboy, mas... Más rápido ¡Ah!

Jetfire obedeció, cada embestida era más rápida y más profunda que la anterior.  
El placer y el calor se podía palpar en el ambiente en el que Jetfire y Temptation estaban sumergidos.

–¡FIREBOY! –gritó Temptation al sentir como el lubricante llenaba su válvula, y de igual manera, él llegaba sobre sí mismo y su amado.

Jetfire jadeo al correr se dentro de la serpiente, tanta energía que quería liberar y tan sólo liberó un poco al llegar en el Predacon. Sacó su miembro del puerto del mech escarlata.

–¿Listo para tu segunda ronda, Fireboy? –preguntó la serpiente en tono seductor.

–Siempre lo estoy para usted –a pesar de estar profanando un cuerpo ajeno aun no dejaba su cortesía hacia el Predacon.

De una sola estocada, todo el miembro del Predacon invadió el puerto virgen del jet.

–¡Ahh! ¡Snake Sir! Duele.

–Tranquilo, sólo relájate, Fireboy.

Penetraba al Autobot rápidamente, haciendo jadear al jet.  
Jetfire se arqueaba contra el Predacon, las embestidas se hacían erráticas y salvajes.

–¡Ahh! Snake Sir ¡Voy a ...!

Jetfire se corrió, al igual que Temptation que dio un gruñido al llenar la válvula del Autobot

Se quedó quieto por unos para después seguir embistiendo con la misma fuerza, jadeando y gritando por toda la excitación y placer.

–¡Snake Sir! ¡No! ¡Nghh! Duele ¡Por favor, deténgase! –rogó el jet.

–Eso es Fireboy, ¡Ruégame! ¿¡Quién es la presa ahora?!

El Predacon empezó a reírse, Jetfire estaba entré asustado y excitado.  
Nunca antes había visto al Predacon tan insistente a tener interfaz.

Temptation le embestía con una fuerza increíble, no parecía estar cansado ni nada, en cambio Jetfire tenía la "respiración" agitada, arañaba la espalda de la cascabel.  
Sentía su pico palpitante, eso solo significaba una cosa; iba a sobrecargar pronto.

–¡SNAKE SIR!

–¡FIREBOY!

* * *

Estaba sobre el pecho de la serpiente, recibiendo mimos y halagos por parte del Predacon.

Ambos tenían mordidas, rastros de energon e incluso a

–Mi dulce Fireboy –Temptation acariciaba la cabeza del jet.

–Snake... Sir... es tan bueno.

–¿Qué tan bueno? Tanto para volver a llenarte de mí lubricante.

Jetfire lo miró a los ópticos.

–Tan bueno que me dejarás entrar en ti de nuevo –le robó un húmedo besó.

–Eres el único mech al que no puedo hipnotizar, pero ese cuerpo tuyo me hipnotiza.

Unos mini-ciclos después, ambos mechs gritaban y jadeaban por el contacto ajeno.

Mordían y lamían todo lo que quisieran, cada gritó emitido parecía un rugido de algún animal salvaje.

Aunque era solamente los gemidos de Jetfire o los gritos de Temptation.

* * *

 **No es un pedido ni nada solo que vi tantas imágenes de ellos en dA y un comentario me provoco risa, decía que no habían fanfics de ellos en español y ahora me gustaría decirle a ese usuario que hay uno pero no se quien sea solo recuerdo haberlo visto pero bueno aquí el capitulo de este fin de semana**

 **Yo sé que les gusta la interfaz de Predacons y si no... váyanse acostumbrado a eso**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías y fondo rosa.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

–¡Skyfire!

El mech de ópticos carmesís gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa, llamando a su amigo.

–¿Sucede algo Starsc...?

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el menor lo recibió con un abrazo... algo muy inusual del seeker.

–Skyfire, mi querido amigo –el seeker sonreía, y eso sólo significaba una cosa; quiere algo.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres? –suspiró el mayor.

–Es que hace rato hablaba con TC y me dijo que... –Skyfire le cortó.

–¿Involucra créditos?

El seeker se separó del abrazo, evitando verlo a la cara.

–Starscream.

–Vale, sí, sí involucra créditos –le respondió mirando al suelo.

–¿Cómo cuántos?

–Ah, no muchos unos 7400 créditos o 10000 créditos.

–Estás consiente de que eso es el doble de tu sueldo, ¿verdad? –el de ópticos celestes lo miraba con reproche–. Tendrías que esperar hasta que te paguen otras dos veces.

–Por eso te tengo a ti, Skyfire.

–La última vez que te pagué algo, fue la fianza por haber golpeado a un oficial –el mayor rió bajo, aunque Starscream lo escuchó–. Bueno, pasando a otro tema, ¿para qué es?

–Es que, a TC, Warp y a mí nos fascinan las carreras, y en Cristal City se hará una carrera con los mejores competidores de Velocitron –los ópticos de Starscream brillaban de emoción–. Y TC consiguió una entrada, Warp irá por cortesía de Ramjet y yo.

Bajo la mirada, ya no quería continuar.

–Tú no tienes ninguna, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

Starscream se veía bastante deprimido, y vaya que para que el seeker estuviera así, algo muy malo debía pasarle.

El mayor puso una rodilla en el piso, quedando de la altura del seeker.

–Starscream –lo tomó del mentón, mirándolo a los ópticos–. Cuándo aceptaste ser mi sparkmate te dije que yo te daría todo lo que tu desearás, y yo deseo verte feliz.

Skyfire se inclinó a besar al seeker.

–S-Skyfire.

–Déjame terminar –le silenció con otro besó–. Starscream sé que quieres ir, y haré cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance para darte lo que desees, te lo prometo.

–¿En serio?

–Claro, pero a cambio quiero una cosa tuya –Skyfire sonrió con perversidad–. Algo que sólo los sparkmates pueden _darse_ –el científico resaltó la última palabra.

–¡Skyfire eres un maldito pervertido!

El mayor empezó a reírse, Starscream estaba todo rojo.

* * *

–Starscream deja de jugar, necesito que te veas de lo más formal y profesional.

–¿Acaso parezco sparkling? –cuestiono el seeker poniéndole pausa al vídeo juego.

–Ehh, no –respondió nervioso–. Pero Alpha Trion es muy estricto y en verdad quiero que trabajes conmigo.

–Pero Sky, todo saldrá bien –sonrió–. Confía en mí.

Starscream se elevó un poco, besando al científico.

–Si Starscream, **confío en ti.**

Skyfire se fue de la habitación, dejando a Starscream seguir jugando vídeo juegos.

* * *

Skyfire estaba dando vueltas por todo el pasillo, su querido sparkmate tenía un ciclo de estar hablando con su jefe y aún no salía de su oficina.

–Skyfire –escuchó que le llamaba.

–Alpha Trion, señor –Skyfire se volteó a ver a su superior– ¿dónde está Starsc...?

–Está en tu laboratorio, tiene 45 mini-ciclos que se fue de mí oficina –respondió el mech azul.

–¿¡Qué?!

Skyfire salió corriendo con dirección al laboratorio, ¿por qué Starscream no había dicho nada? Ni siquiera se acercó a decirle que lo habían aceptado.

–¡Starscream! –gritó el científico al entrar el laboratorio.

–¡Skyfire, silenció! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Starscream estaba leyendo un D-pad mientras mezclaba unas sustancias.

–Sky, mi cielo –habló el seeker sin despegar la vista del D-pad–. Podrías traerme otro vaso de precipitado y un termómetro, necesito que me digas sí quieres que te ayude con esos otros estudios o si quieres que te ayude con los reportes.

Skyfire sonrió, asintiendo ante las palabras del seeker.

– **Gracias.**

* * *

–¡Primus! Qué emoción, Sky

–Tranquilo mi pequeña estrella, casi falta medio ciclo para el despegue.

–Ya quiero llegar a la Tierra, que emoción no puedo esperar más, tengo tanta energía que parezco una supernova.

El joven seeker saltaba de alegría.

–¿A sí? Pues yo sé cómo sacarte todas esas energías.

Skyfire le robó un besó al seeker, mirándolo con deseo.

–Oh Sky, tal vez sólo un poco –se mordió el labio inferior–. Si Alpha Trion nos vuelve a descubrir.

El científico levantó a Starscream de los muslos, lamiendo los sensibles cables que conformaban el cuello del mech escarlata.

–No me importa, te quiero aquí y ahora –le susurró antes de morderle el cuello.

–¡Nghh! Sky... Fire.

– **Mi dulce estrella.**

* * *

Ambas naves trataban de evitar la tormenta, pero les era imposible, el frío era intenso y les dañaba los circuitos.

La nave más pequeña se desplomó, no pudo soportar más el intenso frío.

–¡Starscream!

El científico gritó con desesperación, por primera vez en deca-ciclos...

 **Skyfire tenía miedo**.

* * *

Lo abrazaba contra toda su estructura, tenía al menos unos cuatro ciclos de estar en lo que parecía una caverna.

Era espaciosa, pero eso no impedía que el frío penetrará en el metal.

–S-Skyfire... te-tengo mucha hambre.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero aquí no hay energon.

Starscream volvió a apagar los ópticos, estaba casi al borde de un apagado de emergencia.

–Abrázame Skyfire, por favor... tengo frío.

–Pero ya lo estoy haciendo –el científico lo miraba con angustia, no iba a dejar morir a su amado.

El seeker ya no respondió, había caído en recarga; por cuarta vez en ese ciclo solar.

Skyfire empezó a llorar, tenía miedo, su amado estaba casi desactivado y no podía salvarlo.

Conectó su spark con la del seeker, tal vez no podía llenar sus tanques, pero al menos le daría la energía necesaria para mantenerlo en línea.

Con sumo cuidado, cerró las placas del pecho del seeker, Skyfire jadeaba.  
Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le entregaba energía a su conjux, pero debían ser bastantes, su spark empezaba a perder luminosidad.

Intentó contactar a Cybertron nuevamente, pero sólo se podía escuchar estática.

–Por favor... alguien... ayuda... necesitamos... ayud...

Los ópticos celestes de Skyfire se apagaron, un color gris obscuro se adueñó de ambos cristales que formaban las cuencas oculares del científico.

* * *

–¿Skyfire? Skyfire, despierta.

Starscream quitó los brazos del mayor de su cuerpo, se sentía mejor, no tenía hambre, pero seguía preocupado.

Miró a su amado a los ópticos.

–¿ **Skyfire**?

* * *

Starscream estaba realmente desesperado, lloraba a mares.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Alguien responda! –gritaba por su comunicador.

Llevaba ciclos, hasta tal vez ciclos solares gritando.

–Ah... ¿Quién...? para... alguien? –se escuchó por el comunicador.

–¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mándame un jodido portal espacial!

–... Entendido... dónde? ¿quién...?

–¡Rastréame, imbécil! Llevó mucho tiempo atrapado, ya no soporto más esto.

A los pocos mini-ciclos, el vórtice celeste se abrió.

Starscream empezó a correr hacía el portal, pero faltando sólo un metro, se detuvo en seco.

–Skyfire.

Miró hacía atrás, la figura alada de su conjunx estaba ahí, cubierto por una capa de nieve, le dolía verlo así, pero sabía que nadie podía regresar de la Allspark.

Miró el vórtice azul, tenía que regresar.  
Skyfire hubiese querido eso.

Sin mirar atrás de nuevo... cruzó el portal.

* * *

Recordaba todos esos momentos en los que había estado con el seeker, desde la vez en la que se conocieron hasta la última vez en la que vio a su hermosa estrella en sus brazos.

Starscream.

No estaba muerto, sólo soñaba en poder regresar a volver a ver a su amado.

Mientras tanto, él seguiría en esa profunda recarga.

* * *

–Bienvenido soldado.

Encendió los ópticos, mirando a su alrededor.

Había muchos mechs a los que no conocía.

Pero entre tantos extraños, había uno que resaltaba entre todos.

–¡Starscream!

Fue tan rápido que ni el propio Starscream se dio cuenta del momento en el que Skyfire se había levantado; y ahora le abrazaba con fuerza.

–Te extrañé tanto mi dulce estrella –murmuró el científico, frotándose contra la figura del comandante aéreo.

La mayoría de los presentes empezaron a reírse, burlándose de Starscream.

–¡Suéltame, idiota! –gritó la chillona voz del seeker, cosa que sorprendió a Skyfire.

El científico lo soltó por inercia, dando un paso atrás.

–Perdón, Starsc...

–Comandante Starscream –le interrumpió–. Aquí yo soy superior a ti, Skyfire.

–¿Cómo...?

–Bueno, pues por qué yo soy... –fue interrumpido por el tirano.

Megatron le dio un golpe al seeker, algo que molestó a Skyfire.

–Veo que se conocen –habló Megatron– ¿por qué?

–Starscream y yo somos con...

–¡Fuimos compañeros de trabajo! –se apresuró a contestar–. Sólo eso, lo juró.

–¿Qué?

–Esperó y no me engañes de nuevo, Starscream –amenazó el tirano.

–No claro que no, yo nunca le mentiría mi Lord.

Skyfire miraba a Starscream con cierto fastidio, ¿por qué había mentido?

La respuesta de la pregunta que había formulado en su procesador acababa de ser contestada.

¡Megatron estaba besando a Starscream!

El científico tenía unas ganas de golpear al Decepticon.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía a besar a **su** Starscream?!

–Déjame hablar con Skyfire, será un buen soldado.

–Bien, pero rápido.

Megatron se fue, dejando al seeker con el científico.

–Así que... ¿quién es él?

–Megatron, mi amo y señor –el seeker suspiró con pesadez–. Skyfire, será mejor que olvides lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo...

–Lo comprendo –respondió Skyfire de forma fría–. No tienes por qué decirme nada más.

Starscream lo miró furioso, todavía lo re-activaba y estaba de celoso y altanero.

–No tengo la culpa de que alguien más haya entrado en mi spark.

–Y posiblemente en tu puerto –susurró Skyfire.

El seeker lanzó un gritó de desesperación, ese idiota sólo quería hacerlo enfadar.

–Mira, si no me quieres ver ¿por qué chatarra me re-activaste? Ya tienes conjunx y nueva vida, no necesitas más de mí, tienes todo con lo que una vez **deseaste** tener... todo lo que **no** pude darte.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, Skyfire tenía razón.

–Sky, no. No por favor.

–Yo no soy "Sky" me llamó Skyfire, tu simple compañero de trabajo.

El mayor empezó a alejarse, se fue en la misma dirección en la que Megatron se había ido, dejando solo al seeker.

– **Skyfire.**

* * *

Estaban acostados en el techo del edificio de ciencia, mirando el cielo.

–Cuándo obtenga mi ascenso, seré el que comande a todo mi bloque.

–Tranquilo mi estrella, te faltan dos puestos más –Skyfire rió, besándole la frente al seeker–. Sí yo fuera Alpha Trion, tu serías el jefe de todo el sector

–Sería lo mejor, yo siempre he sabido liderar.

–Lo sé mi estrella, lo sé.

–Skyfire.

–¿Si?

– **Te amo.**

– **Yo igual te amo, Starscream.**

Starscream señaló el cielo, mostrándole una estrella fugaz.  
El seeker apagó los ópticos, dando un suspiró.

–¿Qué acabas de hacer? –lo cuestionó el científico con curiosidad.

–Acabo de pedir un deseo.

–¿Y cuál es?

–Qué tu siempre me ames, a pesar de todo.

Skyfire sonrió, besando al seeker con ternura.

–Ese deseó ya está cumplido, mi dulce estrella.

* * *

Skyfire miraba el cielo nocturno, pensando en ese ciclo solar en el cuál se habían prometido amor eterno.

–¿Skyfire, estás bien? –preguntó Silverbot mirando a su compañero.

–Ah, claro –respondió el científico–. No te preocupes, ve con tus hermanos seguro y están preocupados, ya es tarde.

Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot y Air Raid se asomaron por la puerta.

–No te hagas el fuerte, sabemos que ese Decepticon es el culpable de qué estés así –dijo Slingshot molestó.

–No te enojes hermano –habló Fireflight–. Ni siquiera merece que Skyfire le recuerde.

–Skyfire, sabe que nosotros le queremos –Skydive se acercó al mech más alto.

–Es cierto, aún nos tiene a nosotros ¿verdad? –susurró Silverbolt abrazando al científico.

–No sabríamos que hacer si usted se pone tan melancólico por Starscream -respondió Air Raid dándole un beso a Skyfire

–Es cierto –concedió Skyfire–. Ustedes son mi nueva luz en esté cielo sin estrellas.

Sin pensarlo más, llevó a los cinco Combiners consigo.

* * *

–¡Me engañaste!

–¿¡Acaso tu no lo hiciste primero? –le refuto el científico.

–¡Pero yo lo hice por qué no tenía opción!

–Pues yo tampoco, ¡Se me hizo tan tentador el estar con ellos que contigo!

–¡Pero yo no lo hice con cinco mechs, idiota! –Starscream estaba realmente enojado.

–Es cierto ¡Lo hiciste con **TODA** la maldita armada Decepticon!

–¡Eres un... escoria! ¡Te odio, aléjate de mí!

–Pues acostúmbrate a verme, por qué estamos en guerra y tengo muchas ganas de dispararte en medio de tus bonitos ópticos escarlatas –Skyfire lo miraba con resentimiento.

–Todo ese amor que te tenía, ahora es odio, estúpido.

El científico sintió cómo su spark se encogía, cada insultó, cada palabra, cada gesto.

Le dolía, pero si quería proteger a Starscream.

Debía hacer pequeños sacrificios.

–¿¡Dónde está ese amor que me juraste?!

–No lo sé, tal vez el ciclo solar en el cuál te convertiste en un ser despreciable y mandón mi amor por ti desapareció.

Skyfire le tomó por las muñecas, mirándolo a los ópticos.

–Desapareció al igual que esa hermosa sonrisa que me regalaba al despertar, o cómo todos esos "te amo" que desaparecieron de tus labios –el científico tenía la necesidad de besarle, pero sabía que sus besos nunca iban a ser correspondidos de nuevo, quizás–. O tal vez cuándo olvidaste que había alguien que aún te amaba, por ti todo se ha vuelto más oscuro, mi pequeña estrella.

Lo soltó, acariciando la mejilla del seeker, Starscream esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Le dolía el hecho de que Skyfire lo odiara, pero el mismo se odiaba por el hecho de no poder amar al científico.

–Lo siento. Después de todo no pude darte la luz que necesitabas, soy tú estrella errante, alguna vez nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y Skyfire...

¿Disparó?

* * *

 **El SkyStar es vital para cualquier fanfic de Transformers(?**

 **Tampoco es un pedido pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir sobre ellos**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	25. Chapter 25

**No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash** , **sexo oral, trío y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

–Hey Bee –le llamó el ex-Decepticon mientras se acercaba a él con Smokescreen.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el mech de armadura negra y amarilla.

–Ya no está Bulkhead –susurró el mech rojo.

–Y tampoco Magnus –Smokescreen miró a Bumblebee a los ópticos.

–Que bien, Arcee acaba de irse.

Knock Out tomó a Bumblebee y a Smokescreen del servo, llevándoselos a su habitación.

El médico llegó a su habitación, y literalmente dejó caer a los otros dos Autobots.

–¡Auch! Más cuidado ¿no? –se quejó el de armadura azul y dorada.

–Lo siento cariño.

Knock Out se inclinó a darle un húmedo beso, Smokescreen respondió al beso sujetándolo de los hombros para que no se alejará.

–¡Hey! ¿Acaso no existo yo?

Knock Out se giró a verlo, sonriendo ladinamente.

–Ven acá –susurró Smokescreen.

El explorador se acercó al ex-Decepticon, besándolo con pasión, mientras que Smokescreen acariciaba las puertas que sobresalían de su espalda, Bumblebee gemía entre besos arqueándose contra el cuerpo de su contrario rojo.

–Mmh, ¿Qué tal si abres para que podamos atenderte más?

–Knocky eres... un...

–Vamos Bee –le susurró Smokescreen a los receptores de audio.

El amarillo no tuvo más opción que obedecer a sus compañeros, abriendo sus sistemas interfaz, dejando caer lubricantes de su válvula.

–¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!

–Te ves tan delicioso mi querido Bee.

Smokescreen se agachó para lamer la punta del cable, provocando que más lubricante se filtrara por la válvula del amarillo; Knock Out no se quedó atrás, pasaba sus servos por todo el cuerpo de Bumblebee, haciendo que esté último gimiera y gritará.

El mech celeste y dorado lamía el cable erecto de Bee, pero no conforme con eso, metió dos dígitos al puerto del amarillo, metiéndolos y sacándolos.

–Ahh Smoky n-no... Voy a... ¡Ahh!

El Autobot amarillo sobrecargo en la cara del Bot celeste y dorado.

–Y ¿quién es el siguiente?

–Smokescreen –gimió Bumblebee.

Casi al instante, Bumblebee y Knock Out se abalanzaron contra el novato, besando y lamiendo los sensibles cables del cuello del azul, mientras tanto Smokescreen gemía y gritaba.

–¡Ah! Bee, Knock Out ¡Ahh!

El mech azul abrió su sistema interfaz, tocando su cable, moviendo su servo rápidamente.

–Bee... Knock... Out...

El ex-Decepticon y el explorador se deleitarán con la vista que les regalaba el novato.

–Te ves tan sexy, me dan tantas ganas de darte tan fuerte –Knock Out besaba los sensibles cables del cuello del azul.

–Mmh, Smoky.

Smokescreen jadeaba, sentía cómo su cable palpitaba, la sobrecarga estaba cerca.

–¡Ahh!

El mech de armadura celeste y dorada derramó lubricante en su propio servo, las miradas lujuriosas de Knock Out y Bumblebee estaban fijas en el pico erecto de Smokescreen.

–Bien, esperó que sepan complacerme –se rió el ex-Decepticon mientras abría su sistema interfaz.

Los dos Autobots se miraron entre sí, ya sabían que iban a hacer con el médico.

Terminaron poniéndolo sobre sus cuatro; Bumblebee delante de él y Smokescreen estaba detrás.

–Abre la boca –ordeno el ex-Scout con una sonrisa.

No replicó, tan sólo se limitó a obedecer a su contrario amarillo.  
Bumblebee metió lentamente su miembro a la boca del ex-Decepticon; al igual que Smokescreen metía su cable en la húmeda válvula de Knock Out.

–¿Estás listo, Bee?

–Más que tú sí –se rió el explorador.

Empezaron a embestir a la par, Knock Out no podía emitir palabra alguna, pero eso no lo detuvo para hacer algunos sonidos obscenos, los jadeos se mezclaban, casi se podía palpar la lujuria y el deseo en el ambiente.

Los tres mechs se mezclaban, pasando de ser tres cuerpos a ser un solo individuo, el deseo sexual es lo que complace a la lujuria; pero el deseo se alimenta de amor que los tres mechs se tienen entre sí.

Jadeando, gritando y gimiendo.

–¡Voy a ...!

–¡Ahh! –gritó Bumblebee sobrecargando en boca ajena.

El líquido azul se escurría por los labios del ex-Decepticon, al igual que en su válvula.  
Ambos Autobots sacaron sus miembros, se podía escuchar los ventiladores internos de Bumblebee y Smokescreen trabajar a máxima potencia.

–Mmh Bee –dijo después de beber todo el lubricante que tenía en la boca, mirado al explorador con sensualidad.

Llevó un servo a su válvula, con sus dígitos recogió un poco del lubricante.

–Mmh Smoky –lamió sus dígitos con sensualidad, mirando al mech azul con aires lujuriosos.

Bumblebee iba a hablar, pero otra voz le interrumpió.

–Bumblebee –le llamaron por el comunicador.

–¿Sucede algo, Bulkhead?

–Tengo problemas con unos Vehicons, dicen que quieren hablar contigo.

–Bien, ¿a dónde los veo? –suspiró con pesadez.

–Cerca del puente, y más te vale que llegues rápido.

–Sí claro.

Cerró comunicación.

–No te vayas.

Bumblebee besó al novato, al secarse del beso lo tomó del servo.

–Trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible, ¿vale?

–Muy bien.

Knock Out le robó un besó al amarillo, giñándole el óptico.

–Aquí te esperaremos, ¿verdad, Smoky?

El celeste asintió con rapidez.

–Los veo después.

Se despidió con un apasionado beso.  
Cerró sus sistemas, saliendo de la habitación y correr con dirección al puente.

* * *

 **Es un poco corto (800 pelabras) casi lo clasificamos como Drabble pero no podía decirte que no y menos a ti**

 **Me entere que es cumpleaños de tu gfa (seh, yo tambien stalkeo mis writers favoritos) por cierto, salúdamela**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash** , **fondo rosa y cursilerías.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

–Me gustas y quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

Knock Out empezó a reírse, burlándose descaradamente del guerrero de ópticos dorados.

–¿Qué clase de mala broma es está? ¿Acaso Skyquake o Dreadwing te obligaron?

El mech azul se rió también, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de llorar.

–¡Hahaha! Es... porqué Dreadwing me retó.

–Son unos completos sparklings ustedes dos –rió Knock Out antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Miro al suelo, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, de sus sentimientos.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, otro Con se lamentaba.

¿Por qué se había burlado de Breakdown?

* * *

El Decepticon estaba que destilaba odio hasta por los ópticos, era **su** amigo, era **su** ayudante, era **su** compañero de batallas, era... era quién de verdad amaba.

Pero ahora al parecer él ponía más atención en el cazador qué, ahora, vivía en la Némesis.

–¿Él te gusta?

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció.

* * *

–Entonces ya no hay nada para solucionarlo –afirmó el mech azul–. No importa, yo así puedo ver, es más, creo que por burlarme de Shockwave pasó esto.

Breakdown reía, pero Knock Out **no**.

–¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta idiota?! –le gritó furioso– ¡Ahora eres más inservible de lo que ya eras!

Knock Out se fue, dejándole solo.

–Vaya amigo ¿quieres un poco de compañía, mi sweetspark?

El ser de ocho patas se acercó a Breakdown, esté último sólo miraba la puerta, su mirada perdida en el metal plateado opaco de la compuerta.

–No te merece ¿por qué no lo dejas ir?

–Yo no lo merezco a él.

Airachnid se sorprendió por la declaración, pero aun así no respondió.

¿Por qué tan obsesionado en darle la razón a ése médico?

El cazador se fue, sin antes darle un pequeño besó en el lado izquierdo, dónde deberían ir su óptico.

–Sabes que no corresponde a tu sentir ¿por qué lo sigues intentando?

Miró al arácnido qué trepaba a los ductos de ventilación.

–Por la misma razón por la que tú lo sigues intentando conmigo –susurró con tristeza.

Airachnid lo miro con sus ópticos violetas, sentía cómo su spark se encogía en su pecho.

* * *

Breakdown miraba con atención como el médico reparaba su brazo.

–Perdón.

–Al menos me salvaste de que rayarán mi chasis –le sonrió.

–Knock Out, ¿recuerdas cuándo te pedí ser mi sparkmate?

 **[Claro, también recuerdo haberme burlado de ti y llorar por no haber aceptado.]**

–No –mintió sin verlo a la cara.

–¡Ah! es que yo...

–Tú qué... –le imitó el médico casi riendo.

–Bueno, quería ya sabes... volvértelo a pedir, en verdad si me das una sola oportunidad verás que puedo hacerte el mech más importante de todos

–Yo lo siento tanto, pero no puedo aceptar.

Breakdown sólo asintió, aun sonriendo. Nunca dejaría que Knock Out le viera llorar.

–Perdón.

–No, perdóname a mí, por creer en éstos estúpidos sentimientos.

* * *

–Entonces ¿me darás una oportunidad?

–No sé, no sé. Mejor vete, no quiero ver a nadie –respondió el de ópticos dorados.

–Necesitas compañía, y yo puedo dártela.

–Airachnid no, no quiero que estés aquí.

El cazador le dio un beso, acariciando el cuerpo del azul.

–No me iré, será mejor que estés conmigo, te merezco sweetspark.

–Yo... lo único que merezco es estar solo.

Airachnid no respondió, se dedicó a besarlo y a tocarlo, haciendo que poco a poco el azul correspondiera.

Gritos y gemidos se escuchaban de la habitación designada para Breakdown.

El médico Decepticon no podía creerlo, esos asquerosos gemidos de Airachnid se mezclaban con algunos gritos de Breakdown.

Tenía ganas de golpear la puerta, contarle la cabeza a la araña y reclamar los que –por derecho– era suyo.

Pero...

Su propio orgullo y cobardía lo mantenían callado y sin mostrar emoción alguna.

* * *

–No vuelvas a meterte en problemas con Soundwave.

–A mí nadie me da órdenes, ni siquiera tu guapo –respondió el arácnido con su orgullo herido más que su cuerpo.

–No quiero perderte.

Knock Out sólo podía escuchar y seguir reparando al cazador qué gruñía y gemía por los golpes.

–No me vas a perder, sólo... tranquilo Breakdown, todo va a estar bien –el cazador sonrió.

–Bien, confío en ti, por qué sí me estás mintiendo voy a castigarte.

El médico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacerse el de receptores sordos antes las palabras en doble sentido que se lanzan ambos mechs.

Envidiaba al arácnido, lo odiaba.

¿Qué veía Breakdown en ese asqueroso y estúpido cazador?

Tal vez su llamativa figura, sus perfectos ópticos violetas, su hipnotizante sonrisa, lo fuerte y atractivo que era; Knock Out podía pasarse mega-ciclos describiendo lo mejor que era Airachnid ante él.

¿Por qué había dejado pasar tantas oportunidades?

* * *

¿Dónde había quedado el amor que se habían prometido?

¿Dónde?

Ahora estaba frente al cadáver de quién alguna vez amo.

Airachnid se cubrió la boca con desesperación... ¿Lo había...?

¡ **No**!

Bueno, en realidad **sí.**

Pero se lo había buscado.

 **¿O no?**

Los ópticos violetas derramaban lágrimas, ¿Cómo era que se había atrevido a hacerle tal daño a Breakdown?

Escuchó la voz de Dreadwing cerca, rápidamente se transformó y se fue.

Se sentía pésimo.

¿Un cazador llorando por su presa?

No.

Dentro de la cabeza del arácnido se rompían recuerdos y sus memorias se destrozaban.

Se burlaba se su _futuro_ , detestaba su _presente_...

Pero **amaba su pasado**.

* * *

Knock Out estaba tranquilamente afilando su sierra.

Se había enterado que Airachnid asesinó a Breakdown.

El médico lloró y lloró por ciclos solares, pero ahora estaba más que decidido a asesinar al cazador.

Una lástima que él se hubiese escapado.

Aunque... iba a regresar.

El cazador iba a regresar, nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

Y cuándo lo hiciera...

Knock Out cortó de un sólo golpe una parte de la mesa de operaciones.

–Veo que te estás preparando para algo... me preguntó qué será –se burló el arácnido.

–A ti te estaba esperando –sonrió el médico demente.

–Sólo... no vayas a llorar.

Las risas del cazador empezaron a escucharse, al igual que las de Knock Out.

Ambos dementes de amor reían y peleaban.

* * *

–¡Knock Out!

–Bumblebee, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Arcee me dijo que estabas raro y no es de mí dejar a mis amigos así, ¿Te sucede algo?

 **[Muchas, MUCHAS cosas amigo mío.]**

–No, nada de qué preocuparse comandante

El amarillo sonrió, posando un servo en el hombro de ex-Decepticon.

–Confío en ti.

 **[¿Confías en mí? Creo que ya nadie debe hacerlo.]**

–Bien –respondió el mech rojo–. ¿permiso para retirarme?

–A dónde desees ir.

El explorador depósito un dulce beso en la mejilla del médico.

–Sé qué lo extrañas, yo también extrañó a alguien, pero llorando y lamentándote no le traerás de vuelta, créeme, llorar no sirve de nada.

El ex-Decepticon asintió lentamente.

–Bueno te veo después ¡Adiós!

El ex-Decepticon se quedó en silencio, mirando a nada.

¿Si hubiera aceptado?

¿El daño sería peor?

* * *

 **Tantos feels~ para este shipp no?**

 **Si ya sé que Airachnid no es mech, pero el título de esté fanfic dice: YAOI, así que no me jodan con qué "es mujer y debe ser mujer en TODOS los malditos fanfics" y por favor no vayan a tirarle mierda a Airachnid y empezar a decir cosas que en serio no vienen ni al caso, en la otra plataforma que también subo esta historia (que por cierto allá subo mas rápido que aquí) muchos usuarios comentaron cosas que... bueno no vale la pena decirlo pero igual si no les gusta este shipp (siento decir que me gustan los shipps como este y es de mis favoritos) les sugiero se limiten a saltarse el capítulo, no sucede absolutamente nada si se lo saltan créanme no pasa nada solo no dejen reviews que solo van a molestar a otros ussers a mi me vale pero hay quienes se ponen a pelear e igual nada ganan poniéndose a pelear con otros**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación y sexo oral**.  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

El deportivo amarillo corría sin importar, se suponía que estaba jugando con Smokescreen; pero al ver a ese mech surcar el cielo nocturno decidió dejar a Smokescreen solo y ver a dónde había aterrizado el Decepticon.

–Bumblebee.

El menor se giró para encontrarse con Knock Out qué le miraba con odio.

–Todavía no se me olvida nuestra última batalla –mientras hablaba mostró uno de sus brazos, la puerta estaba completamente rayada–. Más te vale haber traído compañeros.

El amarillo le interrumpió haciendo ruidos, lo miraba con ira.

–¿Por qué? –el mech rojo soltó una maniática risa–. Por esto.

Chasqueo sus dígitos, al principio Bumblebee no entendía que iba a pasar, pero al sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba; Breakdown. El ayudante –y esclavo sexual– de Knock Out.

Bumblebee iba a levantarse, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió todo su cuerpo.

–¿Te duele? Te duele mucho ¿¡VERDAD?! –gritó Knock Out con furia.

Entre ambos Decepticons empezaron a golpear al explorador que a duras penas podía bloquear los golpes que lanzaba el Decepticon escarlata, pues los golpes que el ex-Wrecker proporcionaba empezaban a dejarlo inconsciente.

–¡Deténganse! –gritaron desde lejos, Bumblebee se giró para ver a Megatron frente a ellos.

Iba a "hablar" pero un golpe lo dejó en el suelo.

Apenas vio unas pedes plateadas que se acercaban a su cuerpo moribundo.

–Tráiganlo.

Perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Le dolía el procesador y el cuerpo.

–Despertaste –escuchó al tirano hablar.

Emitió unos pitidos con desesperación, miraba a su alrededor con miedo y extrañeza.

–Son mis aposentos, Bumblebee –le respondió con amargura–. No podía dejarte ahí.

Bumblebee se iba a levantar, pero los fuertes dolores atacaron sus circuitos.

–No te levantes –no era una petición, era una orden–. El único médico que tenemos abordó de la Némesis es Knock Out, pero viendo que desea matarte no puedo repararte.

Se acercó al menor, tomándolo del mentón.  
Hizo unos pequeños gemidos, aferrándose al brazo del Decepticon.

Emitía esos pitidos, rogando que le soltará.

–Recuerdo tu voz –sonrió con malicia–. Me gustaba cuándo sólo gemías mí designación y no la de otros –mencionó lo último con odio–. Me perteneces, no sé qué chatarra haces con los Autobots, pero tú eres mío, ¿entendiste, explorador?

Bumblebee se quedó sorprendido por la revelación del tirano, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Empezó a _hablar_ rápido, cada sonido que hacía venía acompañado por una expresión de terror y sorpresa.  
Al pequeño Autobot amarillo no sabía que sucedería si volvía a rechazar al tiránico Decepticon.

–¡Shh! –lo silenció con un besó, acercándolo a su cuerpo–. Deja de hablar, para lo que voy a hacer no necesitas hablar.

Bumblebee con desesperación empezó a llamar a todos sus compañeros, del Prime hasta el amargado y estirado de Ultra Magnus, trataba de gritar sus designaciones.  
Tenía miedo de lo que él Decepticon pudiese hacerle.

–Si te quité el sintetizador de voz de fue para que no pudieras tener otra designación en tu boca –le dio un ligero empujón, el menor estaba acostado y Megatron se cernía sobre él, tocándolo con descaro–. Sólo yo puedo tenerte, te amé y me pagas sirviendo a una causa contraria a la mía, ¿Acaso es por Optimus? ¿Tanto es tu amor por ese maldito pedazo de metal qué decidiste dejarme?

Los ópticos carmesís lo miraban acusadores, cada palabra era casi cómo un golpe directo a la spark.

–Contéstame, antes de que vuelva a hacerte mío, ¿a quién amas?

Bumblebee sabía que sí respondía otra designación que no fuera Megatron, probablemente cosas malas sucederían... **cosas malas** , pero muy dentro aún quería sentir esos besos sobre sus labios y cuerpo.

Dejando atónito a Megatron.  
Se quitó su protector y plantó un dulce beso en los labios del tirano.

–¿Eso... responde... tu... pregunta?

No le contestó, volvió a besarle con intensidad, pasando los servos por todo el cuerpo del menor, esté último sólo gemía y se retorcía por los toques.

–Qué tal si dejes de hablar y abres para que puedas complacerme.

Bumblebee no replicó, tan sólo obedeció, estaba tan excitado por la desesperación de Megatron por saber su respuesta.

Gemía ante las atenciones y toques del tirano, besando y gimiendo.

Esos afrodisíacos toques y esa electrizante sensación que provocaban que Bumblebee gimiera como loco, se removía bajo el voluminoso cuerpo del tiránico Decepticon.

–Ahh... Mega... Megatron...

El joven explorador bajo sus servos hasta su equipo interfaz, dejando su cable y válvula ante la lujuriosa mirada del líder Decepticon.

El servo de Megatron descendió hasta poder tocar el cable erecto del menor, masturbándolo.

Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la boca del Autobot, gemía bajo por miedo a dañar más su sintetizador vocal.

Movía su servo entorno al pico del menor, el Decepticon jadeaba y gruñía. La lujuria cegaba el procesador de Megatron.

–¡Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...! –emitió algunos pitidos al llegar a su sobrecarga.

El líquido azul manchó el servo de Megatron, esté último lamió sus dígitos de manera sensual; provocando un gran sonrojó por parte del menor.

El mech de ópticos escarlatas levantó a Bumblebee sobre sus piernas, susurrando obscenidades a los receptores de audio.

Bumblebee estaba tan entretenido escuchando a su amante que no se dio cuenta que Megatron bajaba sus servos hasta su propio sistema interfaz.

 **¡Clic!**

Ese característico sonido de un chapado interfaz abriéndose.

Miró hacía atrás, el cale erecto del Decepticon en gamas de color violeta y plateado brillante estaba a sólo centímetros de él.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la lujuriosa sonrisa de Megatron.

–¡Ahh! Todo eso... dámelo... lo necesito.

Bumblebee no dejaba de sorprender al tirano.

Lentamente, el Decepticon metió su cable dentro del explorador que gemía y jadeaba frenéticamente.

Megatron frunció el ceño, todas las veces que lo habían hecho... Bumblebee estaba más estrecho, ¿por qué ya no se podía sentir así?

–¡Ahh Megatron! Lord... Megatron.

Esas palabras lo hicieron olvidar todas sus dudas, a quién le importaba saber con qué otros mechs se había metido Bumblebee, lo importante era que lo iba penetrar tan fuerte que haría que gritará y se escuchar hasta Cybertron.

Empezó a penetrar al menor, ninguna embestida era lenta.  
Todo iba rápido y fuerte, haciendo que el explorador gritará, después de un tiempo empezó a perder a poca voz que poseía, por mini-ciclos se quedó mudo, aferrándose a su cintura para no sentir esos temblores en el cuerpo.

Sentía esa presión de la sobrecarga, su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, los bruscos movimientos que hacía sobre la válvula del Bot era lo que lo animaba a seguir así.

–¡All Hail Megatron! –grito al momento de llegar a su sobrecarga, su caja de voz dolía, pero con ese último grito cantaba victoria.

El líquido azul se escurría por la válvula del menor, al igual que de su pico.

Sentía como su cuerpo se volvía a mover, se giró para mirar al tirano, que solamente sonrió.

–¿Listo para un segundo round?

Bumblebee asintió con entusiasmo.

Cuan dulce es el sabor de la victoria.

Ya no esperaría más, ese Autobot firmaba su sentencia.

La sentencia; quedarse.

Y nunca más irse.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **No soy fan de Bumblebee, créanme que si pudiera no estaría en este fanfic**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	28. Chapter 28

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene, Pink Kiss, fondo rosa y cursilerías.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie de cómics **Transformers** **MTMTE**

* * *

Estaban juntos, acostados en la pequeña cama de recarga de Tailgate.

–Cyclonus –habló el Bot blanco– ¿Qué es lo que miras?

El de visera celeste había observado que el ex-Decepticon no lo miraba a él.

El mech violeta dirigió su mirada a la visera celeste.

–Cuándo no te miró a ti –lo tomó por el mentón, acercando su cara con la de él–. Miró el vacío estelar.

Antes que sus labios tocarán el protector de Tailgate, hizo que el Autobot mirará la ventana.

–Espera ¿¡qué?! –el Bot se alejó un poco.

–¿Qué?

–¿¡Ibas a besarme?!

Cyclonus miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada del menor.

–No, no pienses eso. Soy indigno para hacer eso –respondió con monotonía.

–Ahh –respondió con picardía– Te importa si hago... ¿esto?

De un sólo movimiento retiró su protector, sonriéndole de manera coqueta.

–Cyclonus~

El ex-Decepticon no pudo evitar mirar los finos y delicados labios de Tailgate, quería besarlo.

–Tailgate vuelve a ponerte el protector –pidió el violeta, no quería ceder ante la tentación.

–¿Por qué? Ahora quiero estar sin eso, ¿acaso no te gusta?

El Bot se relamió lo labios, posando sus servos en el pecho de su contrario.

–Ya no me veo adorable, ¿verdad?

Cyclonus no respondió, tan sólo le robó un besó al menor.

–Lo hiciste a propósito, no puedo ceder, sigo siendo un indigno para ti Tailgate, debo... controlarme –se limpió la boca con el brazo, aún estaba un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer.

–Pero Cyclonus...

Interrumpió a Tailgate con otro beso.

–Cállate y mira la jodida ventana –le susurró antes de volver a besarlo.

Usualmente se contenía de aquellos deseos.

Pero Tailgate incitándolo a besarlo era algo... inusual.

–Cyclonus

–¿Si?

–Te amo y amo estar contigo.

Cyclonus no respondió con palabras, si no con acciones.

Le dio un dulce beso, abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza.

–Yo también, Tailgate, yo también.

* * *

 **Listos para cosas más Hardcore? No prometo escribir alg de ellos en un futuro cercano pero de que lo haré, lo haré**

 **Mi pareja favorita de los cómics de MTMTE no se hagan yo sé que también les gusta ese shipp**

 **No olviden dejaer sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash** , **Pink Kiss, interacción de especies y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

El arácnido se paseaba por la "base" Dinobot, buscando a sus fieles sirvientes.

–¡Grimlock!

Fuertes pisados empezaron a escucharse, el dinosaurio rompió la pared.

–Amo –el mech estaba un **poco** desesperado, no debía tardar si su amo le llamaba–. Grimlock quiere saber si le sucede algo.

–Claro que necesito algo –respondió Blackarachnia con fastidió.

Blackarachnia sacó algo parecido a una mina terrestre.

–Mi querido Dinobot –habló el cazador con dulzura–. Dale esto a los Autobots, sólo no dejes qué caiga al suelo, podrías lastimarte y no me gustaría verte lastimado por culpa de tu ineptitud.

–¿El amo se preocupa por Grimlock? A Grimlock le gusta que el amo quiera a Grimlock.

La araña le entregó el dispositivo al Dinobot, despidiéndose de él.

El tiranosaurio salió de la isla, al llegar al mar tuvo que poner la mina en su cabeza para que no cayera y el pudiera nada.

Después de todo no podía fallarle a quién era su amo y señor.

En tan sólo pensar en él hacía que Grimlock se calentará a tal punto que de sus fauces pequeñas llamaradas se escapaban.

En tan sólo pensar en su figura, sus labios, sus ópticos, su sexy sonrisa, esos servos que lo tocaban cuándo necesitaba una simple caricia, esas palabras inentendibles, pero a la vez exactas que el cazador le decía.

Al llegar a la zona de embarcaciones se transformó en su forma cybertroniana, el guerrero de visera celeste jadeaba.

Ya quería estar de vuelta y para complacer a la araña, pero un recuerdo golpeó el procesador de Grimlock.

Optimus Prime.

Ese Bot malo.

Los Bots malos enfurecen mucho a su amo, en especial Optimus.

El Autobot quería llevarse a su amo con él, y Grimlock no lo permitiría.

–¡Argh! –gritó un enfurecido Dinobot.

En uno de sus servos descansan el dispositivo que Blackarachnia le había dado, y su otro servo se dirigía a su espalda; pues ahí era dónde estaba su espada.

Si volvía a fallarle a Blackarachnia; lo más probable es que lo hiciera recargar afuera y tener que hacer todo el trabajo de sus otros dos compañeros.

Bajo el servo y se dispuso a ir a la base Autobot, aunque tenía ganas de golpear y arrancarle la cabeza a Optimus.

* * *

Había llegado en el barco que Prowl le llevaba.

–Grimlock agradece a Prowl el haberlo traído hasta isla Dinobot –hablo el tiranosaurus alegremente.

–De nada, Grimlock.

El ninja palmeo levemente la cabeza del dinosaurio, regalándole una sonrisa.

Grimlock bajo del barco e hizo algo parecido a un saludo con sus pequeñas patas de dinosaurio.

El barco se fue.

–¿Grimlock?

Esa voz.

Lo llamaba.

Lo necesitaba.

¿Para qué?

Ya lo descubriría al momento que fuese con amo.

El Dinobot corrió hasta adentrarse al bosque, tratando de seguir la voz de su amo.

–Grimlock, ahí estás –una araña bajo de las copas de los árboles para poder transformarse en mech– Dime, ¿entregaste a los Autobots el dispositivo qué te dí?

–Sí, Grimlock se lo entregó a Autobots.

Blackarachnia sonrió, se acercó al dinosaurio.

–Bien hecho –lo tomó de los costados de la cara, acariciándola–. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

El poderoso guerrero no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente ante tal acto, pues el Decepticon jamás le había dicho tantas cosas así y aún menos acariciarlo.

Sin previo aviso, deposito un dulce beso en medio de los ópticos del dinosaurio.

Grimlock se soltó del agarré para lanzar una llamarada de fuego hacía el cielo.

No tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a su spark, pero se sentía tan bien.

–Grimlock querer al amo –se transformó en mech, atrapando al cazador en sus brazos.

–Uh, Grimlock –se retorcía por el fuerte agarré.

Lo miró a la cara para gritarle, pero simplemente no pudo. No después de ver la sonrisa que portaba el guerrero.

–Sólo... sólo por esta vez te permito hacerlo –susurró Blackarachnia acurrucándose en el pecho del tiranosaurus.

Grimlock sólo sonreía, quería tanto a Blackarachnia para obedecerlo.

Pero lo que decía era imposible de cumplir.

–Grimlock te ama.

* * *

Mientras Grimlock estaba en una "misión", Blackarachnia tenía que organizar a los otros dos Dinobots.

–Swoop –el pterodáctilo se giró a verlo–. Necesito ayuda cariño ¿puedes venir?

El mech de alerones corrió en dirección a su amo.

–¿Necesitaba a Swoop? –preguntó al ver a la araña cargando cubos de energon y aceite.

–Claro, necesito qué me ayudes a llevar eso –señaló unas pequeñas cajas metálicas–. Al laboratorio, ¿entendiste, cariño?

El Dinobot asintió rápidamente.

–Ah, por eso es que me agradas –le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue.

Mientras que Swoop cargaba las cajas, el cazador iba a buscar a Snarl.

Había algo que sólo el triceratops podía hacer.

–Snarl, ¿podrías ayudarme?

El Dinobot asintió.

–¿Snarl en qué puede ayudar?

–Ah, ya verás.

Los dos caminaron hasta el laboratorio, después de la última batalla de Optimus en la isla Dinobot, el laboratorio había quedado destruido.

–Necesito que levantes esos pilares y Swoop –el pterodáctilo venía entrando–. Tienes que ayudarme a levantar los cables que cuelgan del techo.

Ambos Dinobots miraron a su alrededor, había tanto por arreglar.

Les tomaría toda la tarde, pero el simple hecho de ver a su amo contentó por ver el buen trabajo que habían hecho... era satisfactorio para los dinosaurios.

* * *

El cazador miraba todo, evaluando lo que habían arreglado los Dinobots.

–Bien, parece que hicieron todo bien.

La araña les sonrió, caminando hacia ellos.

–Creo que se merecen un poco de diversión, ¿verdad? –Blackarachnia acarició a Swoop, haciendo que el pterodáctilo se gimiera en respuesta.

Con su otro servo, el cazador acariciaba a Snarl, el triceratops se sonrojó.

–¿Quieren ir conmigo a una cacería Autobot?

Ambos mechs asintieron, estaban tan sorprendidos por las dulces caricias que no podían pronunciar palabra alguna.

Blackarachnia tan sólo sonrió.

Sería una noche bastante divertida.

* * *

Sólo podían escuchar sus gritos desde el laboratorio, ellos no podían hacer nada más que alejarse.

–¡Argh! ¡Optimus... ah... Ahh!

Al menos una vez al mes esos gritos se escuchaban por media isla, los tres Dinobots no sabían que hacer, la primera vez que su amo había gritado la designación del Autobot, los tres habían entrado al laboratorio a ver que sucedía.

Pero era simplemente su amo gritado, aunque tenía sus sistemas interfaz abiertos, era algo que no preocupaba mucho a los Dinobots.  
Cómo no conocían el auto-servicio, no entendía que era lo que hacía el cazador.

–Grimlock –lo llamó el pterodáctilo con miedo– ¿El amo sufre mucho? El amo no ha dejado de gritar la designación del Autobot.

–Grimlock cree que el amo está bien. El amo puede llamarnos sí algo malo pasa, el amo confía en Grimlock, Swoop y Snarl.

–Snarl está de acuerdo con Grimlock, el amo siempre nos confía muchas cosas, pero está no. Confía en Autobot líder, no en Dinobots.

–El amo corrió a Swoop cuándo fui a ver qué pasaba, el amo se enojó muchísimo.

–Grimlock... Grimlock no lo sabe –el Bot más grande se quedó callado, no tenía argumentos para contestarle a su compañero.

–El amo tener sus propias razones –le contestó Snarl.

–Swoop entender al amo, pero...

La mirada de sus otros dos compañeros hizo que el Dinobot más joven se callará.

– **Sólo** escuchar. **No** ver. **No** hablar.

Los otros dos guerreros asintieron, apagando los ópticos para poder recargar.

Grimlock levantó la cabeza, mirando su "base", aún podía escuchar los gritos; pero no iba a intervenir.

Si su amo llamaba a Optimus era por qué **no** los necesitaba a ellos.

El Dinobot de visera celeste no podía decirle eso a sus compañeros, sabía que eso les bajaría el ánimo.

Aunque por instinto sabía que ellos también pensaban eso.

* * *

 **Mas feels~**

 **Saben, creo que me encanta hacer sufrir a los que shippeo con Blackarachnia/Airachnid eso está de ley en mí, no es divertido pero sacia mi sed de romper los sentimientos(?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	30. Bath Time

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash** , **Pink Kiss, Kinky** **y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

Después de trabajar arduamente por ciclos, Prowl entró a la ducha.

Ya era de noche en Motor City, así que decidió no hacer ruido –no le gustaba que Optimus o los demás pasarán sus ciclos de recarga con insomnio–con mucho cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se adentró a la ducha.

Abrió la llave del agua, mientras esperaba que se llenará toda la tina, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el ciclo solar.

Había atrapado a Ramjet, Lockdown lo había intentado asesinar, se burló de Sentinel de manera épica y había tenido interfaz con Jazz dos ciclos antes de entrar a la ducha.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar uno de sus lujuriosos gemidos.

–Ahh... Jazz –susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El tener interfaz estaba prohibido para todo cyber-ninja, Yoketron se lo había dicho.

Pero simplemente él élite volvía loco a Prowl, con esa boca y los movimientos que hacía, simplemente se había enamorado de ese rebelde, pero atractivo mech.

Cada **beso** , cada **caricia** , cada **gemido** , cada vez que Jazz decía su designación era cómo beber energon puro.

Cerró el agua de la tina, mientras seguía pensando en su amado élite.

 **[Te amo.]**

Recordaba que Jazz siempre le decía eso al terminar una sección interfaz.

 **[Yo también te amo.]**

Entró lentamente en la tina, ya era bastante tarde.

Empezó a lavar su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello –aún tenía las marcas de mordidas–, su pecho –uno que otro rasguño– y terminaba en su zona interfaz.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al pasar los servos por ahí; aun estando dentro de la tina llena de agua podía sentir su sistema interfaz caliente.

Miró a todos lados, hasta llego a usar su holograma para asomarse al pasillo para ver si había alguien.

Nadie.

Dio un suspiro, esto le resultaba bastante vergonzoso ya que su pareja era el único que tocaba esa parte de él.

Abrió su sistema, liberando su cable que ya empezaba a hacer presión en sus placas.

–¡Ahh!

Dio un pequeño gemido, pero se tapó la boca con ambos servos, no debía hacer tanto ruido.

Se distinguía entre el agua cristalina el pico en gamas negras, casi tanto como el acero negro; tenía unas finas líneas en color dorado que basaban desde la base creando unas líneas curvas de forma perpendicular, que llegaban hasta la punta.

Empezaba a ponerse rígido cuando lo tomo entre tus servos.

Ahora simplemente debía recordar lo qué Jazz le había dicho una vez.

* * *

–No tienes por qué tener miedo, no es nada malo o dañino, ¿te da placer, cierto?

–Uh ¡Ah! S-sí –gimió en respuesta.

El cyber-ninja de armadura de luz siguió moviendo su servo en torno del pico de su contrario, lo hacía lento; Prowl era muy asustadizo cuando se trataba de probar nuevas cosas que tuviesen que ver con el suministrarle placer a su propio cuerpo. Ciertamente Jazz debía tomar ciertas medidas, pero esta vez parecía que el Bot de armadura obscura acepto con facilidad lo que le enseñaba.

–Muy bien –le dio un húmedo beso.

Tomó los servos del mismo Prowl y los posicionó en torno al cable del mismo.

–Siente el placer, siéntete. Primero debe conocerse uno mismo antes de intentar conocer a alguien más.

–¡Ahh Jazz! No creo que deberíam...

Lo silenció con otro beso, moviendo lentamente los servos de Prowl.

–¡Ah, nghh! Jazz –gimió entre besos.

–¿Te gusta?

Acaso era una broma lo que le preguntaba.

¡Le encantaba!

Esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda, su spark daba unos saltos y se movía de manera errática en su pecho –dándole una grata sensación– junto con ese calor en lo más profundo de su estructura sin mencionar los temblores que empezaba a sentir por toda su estructura.

¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido tocarse de esa forma?

Era tan excitante y prohibida, era simplemente otra forma de sentirse amado sin tener que complacerse con la boca de Jazz, sentía palpitar su miembro, no podía contener gemidos, era imposible el no maravillarse de esa sensación.

–¡Jazz! Nghh, m-más rápido.

–Lo siento Prowler –el Élite lo soltó, alejándose un poco–. Tendrás que hacerlo tu solo, demuéstrame que puede hacerlo tu solo.

Si había algo a lo que Prowl no podía resistirse –además de Jazz– eran los desafíos.

–Bien.

Movía sus servos rápido, los decibeles de sus gemidos aumentaron, no aguantaría más tiempo. Sus ópticos estaban empañados –cuando tenían interfaz tanto Jazz como el mismo Prowl dejaban ver sus ópticos, era un cierto fetiche que ambos tenían, les gustaba verse a los ópticos al llegar a la sobrecarga– sus sistemas mandaban alerta por contener mucha energía, pero Prowl quería resistir hasta el final, quería demostrar su resistencia; aunque todo fue en vano, esos nuevos toques lo enloquecían.

–Jazz ¡Creo que voy a ...!

Esos movimientos eran nuevos y empezaba a sentir como su energía se liberaba en un chorro de lubricante que salió disparado de su pico erecto.

* * *

Prowl recordaba todos esos momentos en los que Jazz lo había hecho sentir en la mismísima gloria.  
Tenía las mejillas levemente encendidas, movía sus servos rápidamente.

–Ahh... Jazz –gimió sin darse cuenta.

El cyber-ninja gemía inconsistentemente la designación de él élite, la lujuria bloqueaba su procesador.

Con un servo masturbaba su pico, y con el otro estimulaba su válvula –dándole unas leves caricias a los labios– la sensación de electricidad recorriéndole era placentera al igual que los temblores que inundaban su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos se intensificaron, era tan placentero que casi sentía que su pico explotaría de tanta estimulación, con su servo dejo de proporcionar caricias a la válvula para meter dos de sus dígitos –soltó un gemido ahogado– cuando Jazz lo hacía se sentía aún más glorioso, pero el introducir algo a su puerto lo llevaba a experimentar una leve penetración, pero aun no conforme empezó a hacer algunos movimientos de tijeras –todo lo volvía loco, su mente lo traicionaba y quería ver a Jazz haciéndole lo mismo que él hacía– pero a los pocos nano-ciclos con sus mismos dígitos se penetraba –sin olvidar que seguía masturbando su cable con rapidez– ya no podía aguantar más presión.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó un nano-ciclo, para después liberarse de toda esa presión.

–¡Jazz! –gritó al llegar a la sobrecarga.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, había gritado la designación de su Conjunx y estaba en auto-servicio.

–Primus ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

El líquido violeta empezaba a notarse entre la espuma y el agua.

Quitó el tapón y dejo qué toda el agua se fuera, sin olvidar cerrar sus placas.

–Bien. Aquí no pasó nada, sí, aquí no ha pasado nada.

El ninja estaba nervioso, literalmente estaba rezando para que nadie le hubiese escuchado.

Salió silenciosamente.

No podía evitar sonreír, tal vez un poco de la rebeldía de Jazz empezaba a ser parte de él igual.

Pero también no podía evitar tomar ciertos riesgos, en especial si se trataba de relajarse y pensar en su amado Conjunx.

* * *

 **Mi waifu! Amo a Prowl! Es tan lindo y tierno en Animated, me dan ganas de... hacer cosas que cualquier persona clasificaria como "locuras" pero de verdad amo a ese bot**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	31. Chapter 31

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash** , **masturbación, Kinky, tentacle rape y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Era de madrugada, según la zona horaria eran 12:00 a.m. pero no tenía ganas de recargar, tenía hambre, mucha hambre, pero ni el energon más refinado podía satisfacer su **hambre de interfaz**.

La ninfomanía no era nada nuevo en él.

Pero sabía disimularlo, no era cómo el puerto fácil de Knock Out o los Vehicons chupa picos.

Él no era así.

Sus **deseos**.

Sus **placeres**.

Todo lo que poseía debía ser estrictamente guardado.

Pero había alguien que volvía loco al Decepticon.

Y ese alguien era el segundo al mando; **Starscream**.

El seeker siempre contoneando las caderas de manera sexy, ese provocativo modo de caminar, su sensual figura, entré otras cosas.

Soundwave podía describir con detalle cada parte del seeker.

Todas las veces que lo había tomado, todas las veces en las que había visto las facetas más excitantes del mech alado, las sonrisas lujuriosas que le regalaba, los gemidos y gritos de placer, todo eso le pertenecía a Soundwave.

Bajo la máscara, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

Starscream recargaba.

Había sido un ciclo solar bastante agotador, en especial por qué Megatron le había gritado y golpeado, tuvo que estar en la Medbay con Knock Out –aunque tuvo qué resistir las ganas de hacerle cosas al médico por qué Megatron estaba ahí, aun herido seguía insultándolo adiestra y siniestra– y también ayudar a Steve a trasladar unos materiales.

Se despertó al sentir algo subiendo por sus piernas.

Los tentáculos resplandecían en la oscuridad de la habitación, los destellos violetas enredados en las delicadas piernas del seeker.

–Ngh... ¿So-Soundwave? –miró a todos lados, la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada.

Empezaron a subir por sus piernas y terminaron enredadas en ellas, acariciando los muslos del seeker.

–¡Nghh! Soundwave.

Seguían subiendo hasta su cintura, otros se quedaron en su pelvis tocándola con descaro, frotándose contra el sistema interfaz de Starscream que –aun– seguía cerrado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Starscream abrió su sistema interfaz.

El pico plateado –Starscream era fácil de excitar, su cable estaba duro y rígido, en todo su esplendor– con unas hermosas decoraciones en color carmín fosforescente que hacían contraste con el hilillo de energon azul que se escurría por su longitud, al igual que esa apetecible válvula que mostraba marcas de lubricante filtrándose, toda una exquisitez de la cual Soundwave era propietario para saborear.

Los tentáculos entraron al dilatado puerto del seeker, Starscream gimió ante el tacto de los tentáculos, era cierto que a veces el técnico en comunicaciones era un poco brusco al momento de crear placer para el seeker, pero no podía negar que esos oscuros fetiches de Soundwave de meter sus tentáculos a su puerto no fuera excitante, además de que podía jurar que su entrada estaba bastante agrandada por culpa del tercero al mando.

– **Starscream**.

–¿So-Soundwave? Nghh, ¿tan pronto? Ahh.

–Te gusta así.

–¡Ahh! Eres un maldito.

–Tú... eres un maldito –respondieron las mezclas de sonido.

–Ah, bien –hizo una mueca–. Quiero que me des fuerte., por favor, te necesito aquí.

El segundo al mando le dio un fuerte jalón a un tentáculo, adentrándolo más a su puerto.

–Nghh... Soundwave.

Con su otro servo Starscream empezó a masturbarse, gimiendo la designación del espía.

Starscream lo hacía nada más para excitarlo más... y maldito fuera por qué lo estaba logrando.

–¡Soundwave, ah! Por favor ¿acaso quieres que te siga rogando?

Podía ver como del pico del seeker brotaba el lubricante, más los gemidos y el movimiento de caderas que hacía para penetrarse con sus tentáculos.

–Bien.

Salió de las sombras, dejando ver al espía con una cara molesta en la pantalla que tenía por máscara.

–¡A-ah! Te hice hablar –rió casi en un jadeo.

Movió sus tentáculos con fuerza, haciendo que el segundo al mando gritará.

–¡Ahh! ¡Soundwave!

–¿No te gusta? Creí que le gustaba duro mi glorioso líder Decepticon –se burló Soundwave.

–¿Cómo te ...? ¡Ngh! ...atreves?

Soundwave sabía que al seeker le molestaba que le recordará que aún no era el "supremo poderoso líder de los Decepticons".

–¡Argh Soundwave! Por favor.

El seeker hablaba mientras se masturbaba, haciendo gestos y miradas lujuriosas, sabía que a Soundwave le gustaba, después de todo, un Bot como él; callado y serio, debía tener su momento de revelación, mostrando lo salvaje y poco compasivo que era al momento de interfaz, pero claro estaba que Starscream sabia como hacer que su contrario violeta mostrara hasta su última gota de paciencia al ver como se masturbaba haciendo sentir a Soundwave como un completo inútil por qué él no podía provocarle esas sensaciones de placer esos momentos.

Sus movimientos se intensificaron, era tan placentero y delicioso el sentimiento que provocaba que tocarse a sí mismo, pero no era suficiente, debía seguir aumentando la velocidad, quería llegar a su liberación deseaba con fervor sentirse tan relajado por liberarse de toda la presión que sentía su pico, esos temblores que movían su cuerpo. Quería deleitar al espía, quería ver que tanto aguantaba Soundwave

–¡Soundwave! –gritó Starscream al llegar a la sobrecarga.

–Como gustes.

Soundwave se acercó al seeker, retirando sus tentáculos.

–¡Ngh! –se quejó el seeker–. No hagas eso sin avisarme, ya me había acostumbrado a toda esa longitud –ronroneo el segundo al mando.

Soundwave no discutió, se posicionó arriba de Starscream iba a complacerlo.

Al abrir sus sistemas dejo ver el cable en gamas violetas junto con unas finas líneas en acabado ónice, era aún más grande y grueso que el del propio Starscream seguramente estaba duro –y no era mentira, Soundwave estaba desesperado, quería penetrar al seeker tan profundo para poder escuchar sus gritos nuevamente– y no hablar de esa válvula que solo unos cuantos Decepticons habían sido dignos de profanar, pero entre ellos nunca estaría Starscream.

Los tentáculos rozaron nuevamente la válvula del seeker, al igual que su cable.

–Nghh... Soundwave, por favor no vayas a hacer lo que estoy pensando.

–Silencio –el tercero al mando lo silenció posando un digito en los labios de Starscream–. Lo vas disfrutar.

Starscream tragó duro.

El único que iba a disfrutar _**eso**_ era Soundwave.

De una sola estocada el miembro del espía se adentró al puerto del segundo al mando que gritó la designación del espía.

Los tentáculos también empezaron a adentrarse en la dilata válvula del seeker, Starscream gimió ante lo que intentaba hacer el espía.

Soundwave se movía lentamente, cuándo sus embestidas eran profundas los tentáculos se retraían un poco.

Y así también, también sacaba un poco de su cable y deja paso para que sus tentáculos fueran más profundo.

–¡Ahh! Soundwave ¡creo que voy a ...!

Starscream sobrecargo en un sólo instante, nano-ciclos después el espía también lo hizo, pero eso no lo detuvo para que siguiera embistiendo.

–¡Ba-basta! ¡Soundwave me lastimas, es más de lo que puedo tener!

El espía Decepticon esbozó una cínica sonrisa bajo su máscara, sin pronunciar palabra alguna más que un simple:

–No.

El segundo al mando no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apagar los ópticos y esperar a que el espía se cansará.

Y eso quería decir otros cinco mini-ciclos más y él cara de pantalla estaría sin más energía.

Aunque a veces solía equivocarse, pues Soundwave resistió otro ciclo más, aunque nunca hablaran cuando tenían interfaz, era obvio que Soundwave tenía algo y Starscream lo sabía.

 **[Llámalo intuición, pero tienes algo y yo también.]**

Después de sobrecargar el espía se relajó, acostándose sobre el pecho del seeker que "jadeaba", el oficial de comunicaciones levanto la vista.

Starscream se veía cansado, tan sumiso.

Sonreía para sus adentros, así era como quería verlo.

* * *

–Soundwave yo sé haces esto por puro placer y yo nunca pido nada a cambio.

Soundwave cerro sus sistemas interfaz mirando al seeker.

–¿Qué necesitas? –cuestiono el espía.

–Qué rápido aceptaste –el seeker estaba sorprendido– ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer con Megaidiota?

–Lord Megatron –corrigió–. No me necesitas por ahora,

–Pero si ni siquiera te usa para interfaz, sólo te usa para códigos y ésa chatarra –se burló Starscream.

–Al menos soy útil para eso, no que tu relación con Knock Out es tratar de violarla e intentar hacer que Breakdown lo dejé, ¿Eso es tener una buena relación con tus "amigos"?

Starscream tenía unas ganas de golpear a Soundwave, pero se sentía muy idiota.

–Quiero que me hagas un favor, busca a Silas –ordenó el seeker–. Y ya lárgate de aquí, necesito...

–¿Pensar? –interrumpió el espía.

–Sí, ya pensaré que chatarra le diré a Knock Out

–Eso no terminara en interfaz forzada, o me equivoco.

–¿Estarías celoso? –la sonrisa pícara de Starscream era lo que más odiaba el espía.

Soundwave lo tomó del mentón, mirándolo tras la máscara.

–Podrás volverme loco, pero tu cuerpo no es el qué en realidad deseo, ¿lo entendió comandante?

–Sí.

Sintió el remordimiento, pero aun así decidió callar esos sentimientos.

* * *

Empezó a leer el contenido del D-pad, casi podía besar a Starscream de alegría.

–¿C-Cómo lo encontraste? –cuestiono aún sin creerme lo que leía.

–Silas es muy fácil de encontrar –le sonrió el seeker.

–Gracias, Screamy –sin darse cuenta ya tenía al médico en abrazándolo.

Starscream miraba por arriba del hombro del médico, en el marco de la puerta. Soundwave.

–Mentiras... –susurró el espía antes de irse–. Todas son mentiras.

La spark del espía se detuvo un momento.

No quería que Knock Out estuviese con Starscream.

* * *

 **Olvide que te debía este One-Shot.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash** **y sexo oral/duro.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie de cómics **Transformers** **MTMTE**

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba.

Su querido Cyclonus besándolo y tocándolo con descaro, susurrando obscenidades a sus receptores y jadeando su designación.

* * *

–¡Fiesta! –gritó el Bot demente mientras levantaba su vaso.

–Claro que no –contradijo Magnus molesto–. Apenas y los demás están en condiciones, no vamos a...

–¡FIESTA! –le interrumpió Rodimus.

–¿Qué?

–Soy el capitán –el mech rojo le hizo frente a Ultra Magnus, sonriéndole con superioridad–. Y digo que hagamos fiesta.

Rodimus miró hacía la barra, señalando al Bot.

–Swerve –sonrió–. Dame una copa.

El Autobot blanco y rojo asintió rápidamente.

–Primus, esto se va a descontrolar –el mech azul se fue de ahí sin antes gritar– ¡Yo no me hago responsable de nada!

Ultra Magnus pensaba que después de un ciclo se iban a aburrir, pero no fue así.  
Por lo cual tuvo que mandar al ex-Decepticon.

Megatron estaba entrando, había mucho ruido y se escuchaba todo el alboroto en toda la nave.

–¿¡Qué chatarra están haciendo?!

Swerve y Rodimus estaban golpeándose en el suelo, Whirl y Rung estaban haciendo algo parecido a besarse, Getaway tenía agarrado a Skids por qué iba a golpear a Whirl por besar a Rung, Bluestreak estaba apoyado en el muro balbuceando cosas sin sentido, no hacía falta decir que estaban haciendo Perceptor con Drift y Cyclonus le tapaba la visera a Tailgate para que no viera lo que estaban haciendo el samurái con el wrecker.

–¡BASTA!

Todos los presentes se giraron a ver a Megatron que los miraba con furia.

–Se supone que en 48 ciclos debemos estar en Cybertron y ustedes inútiles se la pasan divirtiéndose mientras que Ultra Magnus y yo nos jodemos arreglando sus estupideces

Todos los demás se miraron un poco avergonzados.

–Bueno, a ver que tantas estupideces han hecho.

Dio un largo suspiró, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás. Mirando al comandante estirado con una mueca de molestia.

–Ustedes deje de pelear –miró a Rodimus y Swerve–. Dejen de hacer lo que sea lo que estén haciendo, por qué estoy seguro de que eso no es besarse –Rung y Whirl se separaron–. Getaway ya suéltalo –Skids miró al Bot demente con odio–. Alguien por favor ayude a Bluestreak –Skids y Swerve lo levantaron del suelo–. Y ustedes dos... guarden eso y váyanse de aquí, después hablaremos –Drift miró a Perceptor sin importancia alguna.

Los ópticos escarlatas del ex-Decepticon miraron a Cyclonus.

–Al menos ustedes no están haciendo una estupidez, ustedes váyanse de aquí –su mirada se dirigió hacía Rodimus, que se estaba levantando del suelo–. Tengo asuntos pendientes con el capitán y el resto de la tripulación.

Tailgate quitó los servos de Cyclonus de su visera.

–¡Adiós! –dijo antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo.

Cyclonus dio un suspiro, primero iba a terminar su cubo y luego iría con el menor.

* * *

–¿Cyclonus?

Preguntó Tailgate al escuchar golpes en la compuerta.

El menor bajo de su cama de recarga, caminando lentamente hacía la compuerta.

Golpes.

Y más golpes.

–¡Cyclonus tranquilo!

Quién golpeaba la puerta no era Cyclonus, conocía aquella pintura negra y amarilla con pequeños toques blanco y ésos ópticos celestes; Getaway.

–Tailgate... H-hola pasaba a saludarte –estaba sosteniéndose de la puerta, no podía mantenerse de pie y apestaba a energon– ¿No ...no está Cyclonus?

El menor dio dos pasos hacia atrás, nunca había visto a Getaway así, se veía... mal.

–Getaway te sobrecargaste de energon, mejor vete a descansar, Megatron va...

–¡Me paso por el cable de interfaz todas sus estúpidas órdenes! –el mayor dio un paso más, a lo que Tailgate dio otros dos hacía atrás–. Tailgate oye... me gustas y quiero estar contigo y no me importa el idiota de Ciclon...

–Cyclonus no es un idiota, él me quiere a su manera –respondió el Bot blanco un poco enojado.

–Aham, bueno te decía... él no te merece ven conmigo y déjalo, yo... en verdad me gustas.

Getaway se quitó su máscara, dejando ver su boca.

–Quiero que seas sólo mío.

Tomó a Tailgate del brazo, acercándolo a él.

Justo cuándo sus labios iban a rozar el metal blanco de la máscara de Tailgate, un golpe lo tiró al suelo.

–No lo toques.

Tailgate miró la sombra violeta que se cernía sobre ellos.

–¡Cyclonus!

El menor saltó a abrazar a Cyclonus, aún no podía creer lo que Getaway quería hacer.

–¡Argh! Idiota.

El Autobot blanco y amarillo se levantaba con dificultad.

–Getaway –lo llamó Cyclonus–. Lárgate antes de que te corte la estúpida cabeza.

Getaway gruñó en respuesta, pero al ver a Tailgate en los brazos del mech violeta se resignó y se fue a paso decidido hacía la puerta.

–Tailgate, no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

–Pero es mi amigo, además cuándo nos sobrecargamos hacemos cosas tontas. menos Rodimus, él las hace por inercia –el menor empezó a reírse de su propio chiste.

Cyclonus le regaló una discreta sonrisa.

–¡Eh! Sonreíste ¿por qué?

–Y todavía preguntas –lo dejó en el suelo–. Tú me hiciste sonreír, Tailgate.

La visera celeste brillaba con intensidad.

–¿¡En serio?! Oh Cyclonus no sabes cuánto espere para que dijeras eso.

Las mejillas de Cyclonus se tornaron un poco rojas, había mal interpretado las palabras del menor.

–Ahora le diré a Whirl qué yo también puedo hacer reír a todos en la nave, sólo me falta Ultra Magnus, pero como es un amargado mandón será difícil.

Y Tailgate arruinó el momento.

Cyclonus se había sentido en las estrellas con la primera oración del menor, pero el segundo comentario lo hizo caer de vuelta en la Lost Light.

–Tailgate –llamó la atención del menor–. Te mereces a alguien que te amé de la forma más pura.

–¿Ah?

–No, olvídalo –Cyclonus cerró la compuerta y se fue a acostar– ¿no vas a recargarte?

–Me quedaré un momento más despierto –contestó Tailgate–. Descansa, **te quiero Cyclonus.**

El Bot miraba a su compañero, ¿por qué justo ahora le decía eso?  
Sólo lo confundía más.

Tan sólo quería que Cyclonus le dijera... algo, que respondiera a sus indirectas.

Tenía que intentar algo distinto.

Saltó sobre Cyclonus, se había quitado su protector, sonriéndole con picardía.

–Tailgate –los ópticos escarlatas lo miraron– ¿por qué te quitaste tu protector?

–Bésame –ordeno el Autobot con superioridad.

Se acercó lentamente al menor, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

No es que nunca hubiese besado a alguien, si no que Tailgate lo ponía nervioso.

–Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¿qué Rodimus diga algo inteligente o qué? Sólo bésame y ya, no me importa si lo haces mal.

Bueno si se lo ponía de esa forma.

Tomó a Tailgate de los costados de la cara y unió sus labios con los del menor.

El beso fue corto, nada pervertido ni siquiera era con cariño.

Un simple beso.

–Cyclonus –lo llamo con reproche–. Creo que a Whirl le podrá salir otro óptico y tú no me meterás el cable.

–¿¡Qué?! ¡ **TAILGATE**! –el ex-Decepticon veía al menor alarmado, alguien como Tailgate no debería decir ese tipo de cosas.

La cara de Cyclonus se tornó roja, ¿Cómo se atrevía Tailgate a decir eso?  
No es que no quisiera hacer... **eso** con Tailgate, es sólo que realmente no se lo merecía.

–Tailgate ¿estás seguro? Puede ser que no te guste.

Tailgate se inclinó a besarle nuevamente, está vez con cariño.

–Cyclonus te quiero... dentro mío –le sonrió dulcemente.

Empezaba a asustarle la actitud del menor, pero le excitaba ver a **su** Bot un poco desesperado por qué tuvieran interfaz.

–Tailgate, si hacemos esto, por favor no vayas a pensar en Getaway.

–¿Qué? ¿Getaway y yo? –el Bot comenzó a reírse–. Sólo somos amigos.

–Me parece muy bien –respondió Cyclonus sin importancia.

Volvió a unir sus labios en un beso, mientras las garras de Cyclonus pasaban por el cuerpo de Tailgate.

–¡Ahh Cyclonus! P-podríamos –hablo rompiendo el beso–. Ehh, ya sabes.

El mech violeta arqueo un 'ceja', sonriéndole con picardía.

–¿Esto?

Lo tomó de los muslos y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor del otro.

–¿Acaso es tu primera vez? Por qué estás sumamente caliente.

–¿¡C-Cyclonus?! ¡N-no digas ésas cosas! –golpeó levemente el pecho del mech de ópticos escarlatas.

–Estamos a punto de tener interfaz y se te ocurre ponerte nervioso, sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas Tailgate.

Le regaló una radiante sonrisa antes de besarlo con pasión.  
Juntaron sus glosas, chupándose mutuamente, disfrutando del momento.

Automáticamente los servos del mayor se deslizaron por el inmaculado metal blanco de Tailgate, esté último gemía entre besos arqueándose contra el cuerpo de Cyclonus, al llegar a la zona interfaz los servos se dedicaron a trazar líneas en el chapado interfaz.

–No quiero lastimarte. En verdad no quiero.

Sus 'respiraciones' se juntaban, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de volver a unir sus labios en otro salvaje beso.

–No lo harás. Tú nunca lo harías, Cyclonus –respondió Tailgate volviendo a besar al mech violeta–. Tú me salvaste y no sólo de qué Getaway me violara.

Cyclonus sonrió entré besos.

Ésos besos barajaron por su cuello y terminaron en la zona interfaz de Tailgate. Cyclonus besaba y lamía la tapa caliente de la -todavía- cerrada válvula del menor.

–¡Nghh! Cy... Cyclonus –se arqueaba contra la litera.

El mech púrpura tenía sus servos en los muslos del Bot, impidiéndole moverse.  
Cyclonus lo quería para él.

Y sólo para él.

–Tailgate, abre –ordenó Cyclonus alejándose un poco.

Cegado por la lujuria y demás placeres, el Autobot bajo sus servos hasta sus sistemas sexuales, el sonido de un 'clic' nunca había sido tan glorioso para el mech de ópticos escarlatas.

–Cyclonus –gimió el menor ante la mirada fija del mayor.

La válvula húmeda y goteante deslumbró la mirada del mayor, no podía dejar de pensar en su cable hundiéndose en ésa apretada y apetecible válvula.  
El pico erecto del menor chorrea lubricantes de la punta, Cyclonus casi podía saborear el lubricante que por ahí se chorreaba.

–Tailgate –pronunció su designación con seriedad–. Confía en mí por favor.

El menor asintió con timidez, ¿qué iba a hacer Cyclonus?  
No sabía con exactitud, pero probablemente fuera algo que podrían disfrutar los dos.

A Tailgate no le importaba si era verdad o mentira todo lo que le habían dicho Getaway de Cyclonus, ya no le importaba nada de eso.  
Confiaba plenamente en Cyclonus.

Cyclonus se metió tres de sus dígitos a la boca, lamiéndolos sensualmente mientras miraba a Tailgate.

El Autobot no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tratar de mirar a otro lado, pero le era imposible.  
La mirada penetradora de Cyclonus le acosaba.

–No quiero dañarte, procederé con sumo cuidado.

–Cyclonus ¿qué vas a...?! –dio un gemido ahogado.

Uno de los dígitos del mayor se adentró al puerto de Tailgate.

–¡Cyclonus, chatarra! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hacer eso?!

–Te hubieras negado –contestó sin importancia.

Empezó a moverlo en círculos para después penetrar al menor con su dígito.

–¡Ahh, Primus! Ahh... Cy-Cyclonus –empezó a balbucear muchas groserías en cybertroniano.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el menor, Cyclonus metió un segundo dígito.

–¡Ahh!

Si uno le hacía gemir... ya podía irse despidiéndose de hacer carreritas con Diez por los pasillos.

Hacía movimientos de tijeras con sus dígitos, tuvo que besar a Tailgate para acallar tantas groserías.

–No me gusta ése lenguaje –reprendió el mayor.

–Claro, cómo tú no eres el que le van a partir el puerto –se quejó Tailgate.

Recibió una mirada amenazadora de parte del mech violeta.

–Yo sólo decía.

Negó con cabeza para después meter su último dígito.

–¡Cy-Cyclonus! Vas a matarme.

Lo silenció con otro beso, moviendo sus tres dígitos en el estrecho puerto del menor.

–¡A-ah! Cyclonus, por favor d-detente.

Unos nano-ciclos más y los retiró, observando el líquido magenta fosforescente.

Tomó a Tailgate y lo cargó, se sentó sobre la litera acomodando al menor entre sus piernas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Cyclonus? –el menor miró cómo Cyclonus se llevaba los servos a su propio sistema interfaz.

El ex-Decepticon no respondió y no lo iba a hacer.

–No es cierto.

Cyclonus había liberado su cable en color violeta como la misma armadura del ex-Decepticon con decoraciones en escarlata, el menor miraba con miedo la longitud –que era casi el triple de tamaño que el del propio Tailgate– aún no se creía que todo eso fuera dentro de él.

–Oye... no es justo –hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

–¿Qué sucede Tailgate?

–¡El tuyo es más grande! Sabes, consideraba al mío más grande que el de todos aquí –el menor tenía herido su "orgullo" de mech.

–Estoy seguro que él tuyo es más apetecible –respondió en tono lujurioso.

–¿Qué? Deja de estar con Whirl qué te pega lo pervertido, tus amigos son pervertidos ¿eh?

 **[Whirl no es mi amigo, Megatron no se considera amigo y dudo que a Drift le agrade.]**

–Whirl y Megatron siempre se echan a Rung, Megatron cuándo está de buenas le da a media nave y Drift con Ratchet o Perceptor y a veces con Rodimus por qué los he escuchado.

–Pienso que no deberías seguir siendo amigo de Getaway, por lo chismoso que es.

–Que aburrido eres Cyclonus.

–Soy realista.

Tomó a Tailgate de la cadera, levantándolo sólo un poco para poder penetrarlo.

–¡Ahh! Cyclonus vas a partirme con tu cable.

Sí con tres dígitos gemía, con ése pico iba a gritar cómo loco.

Lentamente Cyclonus lo fue bajando, insertando de poco a poco su cable en la ya dilatada válvula de Tailgate.  
Al meterlo por completo en el puerto del Autobot se quedó quieto, no quería lastimar a Tailgate.

–¡Nghh! Cyclonus ¿Y-ya puedo moverme?

Lentamente el mech violeta empezó a moverse, dando pequeños saltitos.  
Sentía entre placer y dolor, una sensación nunca había experimentado antes, le gustaba. Y aún más por qué era Cyclonus el qué le provocaba ésas sensaciones.

–¡Ahh, Primus! Nghh –no podía hacer nada más que gemir y gritar.

En pocos nano-ciclos las embestidas se hicieron fuertes y profundas.  
Cyclonus lo tomaba fuertemente de las caderas

–De verdad que lo siento, Tailgate –el mayor estaba un **poco** desesperado– ¡Pero tú serás mío!

Los gritos de Tailgate y los constantes gruñidos de Cyclonus eran lo único que se podía escuchar en toda la nave.

–¡Cyclonus voy a...!

Un torrente de energía sacudió todos los sistemas del menor, el líquido magenta fosforescente se filtraba de su puerto.

–Primus, que desastre.

Se había venido sobre el abdomen de Cyclonus, que sólo asintió y lo volvió a besar.

–Todavía falta algo por hacer.

Empujó al menor sobre la litera, cerniéndose sobre él.

Sin descaro alguno, tomó el cable de Tailgate, besando y lamiendo la punta.

–¡Ngh! Cyclonus n-no hagas eso.

No contestó, se dedicó a lamer el cable de su contrario.

En un nano-ciclo ya lo tenía completo en su boca, succionando con fuerza.

–¡N-no Cyclonus! ¡Ahh!

Los lubricantes no tardaron en escurrirse por la boca del violeta que lo tragó sin problemas.

–Cyclonus –jadeo el menor.

 **Te quiero.**

Le dio un suave beso, mientras se acostaba junto a Tailgate.

* * *

–¿Tú crees que alguien nos escuchó?

–No lo creo –decía Cyclonus entrando al bar junto con Tailgate.

Todos sin excepciones se quedaron mirando al parecer un acaba de entrar.

–¿Seguro? –susurró Tailgate sarcásticamente.

Todos empezaron a susurrar entre sí, hasta Ultra Magnus que estaba con Rodimus.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Cyclonus.

De repente el Bot demente salió a su paso, estrujando al mech de cuernos.

–¡Vamos a celebrar! ¡Rápido Swerve, dame una copa!

–¿Qué vamos a celebrar? –preguntó Tailgate confundido.

–¡Celebramos por qué Cyclonus por fin se decidió a darte por el p...! –fue silenciado por el golpe que le soltó Cyclonus en la "cara".

–Cállate, no digas estupideces –el mech violeta le miraba con odio– ¿Y ustedes qué?

–¿Cy-Cyclonus? –Tailgate hablaba con timidez–. Creo que ya todos los saben y no sólo lo digo por Whirl.

Discretamente Cyclonus se giró a mirar a todos los presentes.

Whirl estaba tratando de levantarse, Drift, Perceptor y Ratchet hacían como un estaban conversando, Ultra Magnus con su típico regaño hacía Rodimus, Skids y Rung estaban bebiendo, Swerve limpiaba una copa y Getaway... ése maldito los miraba con aparente furia.

–Tailgate –le llamó el mayor sin mirarlo–. Quítate el protector.

–¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

–Hazlo –repitió Cyclonus serio.

Tailgate obedeció, estaba confundido.

–No sé para qué querías que lo hici... –lo interrumpió con un beso.

Lo tomó de los muslos y lo apegó a él, besando al Autobot con pasión.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Whirl.

–¿¡Cyclonus por qué hiciste eso?!

–Me gustas –respondió para qué todos lo escucharán, en especial Getaway.

Whirl se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrazar al violeta.

–¡Eres un demente! –gritó apretujando al par–. Pero por eso te amo amigo mío.

–Ejem... ¡Ayuda!

Cyclonus le dio un golpe al Bot demente, sacándoselo de encima.

–¿No qué íbamos a celebrar?

El menor sonrió ante la pregunta de Cyclonus, después de todo.

Cyclonus si había aceptado sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Cyclonus cachondo, Tailgate queriendo ser activo/pasivo y Ultra Magnus con el: esto se va a descontrolar xD**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	33. Blitzwing's Rape

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Esto es una violación, las personas sensibles pueden decidir si leer o no, pido respeto, así como yo respeto los gustos de cada persona, no critiques la sensibilidad de una persona hacia estos temas, después de todo ¿alguna vez has pasado por eso?**

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, violación, sexo oral, Kinky juguetes sexuales y masturbación.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, no recordaba nada; tan sólo tenía un fuerte dolor en el CPU.

Escuchaba su designación a lo lejos.

–Blitzwing... Blitzwing.

Todo era ajeno a él, sentía cómo su cuerpo se desplomaba y caía al vacío.

Miraba a todos lados, tratando de sostenerse de algo, pero no había nada a su alcance, tan sólo algo violeta grisáceo; no podía distinguir que era.

–Mi querido Blitzwing.

Y finalmente cayó en sus brazos.

* * *

Encendió sus ópticos, mirando a través de la visera que tenía puesta.

Estaba acostado, lo primero que vio fue el techo metálico de la base Decepticon, nada nuevo... o eso creía.

Después miró a su alrededor, ésa no era su habitación no era suya.

Iba a levantarse pero sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenadas a cada extremo de la litera, él no era un mech paciente y mucho menos uno tranquilo.  
Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue gritar.

Pero la mordaza hizo que todos sus gritos fueran acallados.

–Blitzy, Blitzy. Mi delicioso Blitzwing, ¿Mmh?

Reconocía aquella voz, era Astrotrain quién le hablaba.

–¡Mffp! ¡¿Mffrt?! ¡Argh! –gritó Blitzwing.

–No puedo entender tus palabras querido, pero estoy seguro que tú también lo deseas.

Levantó un poco la vista y a la orilla de la litera, el triplechanger más alto estaba sonriéndole.

–¿Estás cómodo? –preguntó mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

–¡Ghttr! –se removía incómodo.

Dejó de tocarlo, su rostro parecía una máscara de ira, que de pronto cambio a una satisfacción.

–Mi querido Blitzwing –se levantó para depositar un beso sobre la mordaza–. Yo te haré sentir bien, tanto que podrás olvidar los toques de Octane.

Blitzwing no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, forcejeó de nuevo con las cadenas.

Astrotrain por su parte se encaminó a lo que parecía un escritorio.

–Sé qué te gustan los juguetes.

Tomó algo que parecía un cable.

–Mira –sonrió lujuriosamente–. Te va a encantar esto.

Se acercó lentamente al triplechanger menor acariciando sus piernas y terminando en su entrepierna.

–Sabes, me tomé la molestia de quitarte esto –pasó su servo por los labios de la válvula de Blitzwing.

–¿¡ARGH!? –gimió semi arqueándose.

–Ahh, ¿te gustó?

Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, negando con la cabeza.

–Yo sé de algo que puede gustarte –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Con uno de sus servos empezó a masajear la base del cable de Blitzwing y con su otro servo hacía leves penetraciones con el cable falso.

Blitzwing gemía y gritaba cosas inentendibles para el mayor, quería mantenerse fuerte, no quería demostrará placer.  
Pero maldito fuera su cuerpo que lo traicionaba con cada toque.  
Contraía el estómago para no excitarse con los afrodisíacos toques que proporcionaba Astrotrain.

–Mmh, se nota lo mucho que te gusta.

No podía hacer nada más que tratar de contener sus gemidos, pero ni aún con la mordaza podía acallar tantos gemidos.

El servo de Astrotrain cubría **toda** la longitud del menor, mientras que las embestidas se hacían más profundas y fuertes.

Podía sentir al pico de Blitzwing palpitar de la presión, ya podía incluso pensar en el embriagante sabor de los lubricantes que se filtrarían por la válvula y el puerto.

–Quiero oírte gemir mi designación.

Le quito la mordaza, sonriendo con satisfacción.

–¡Argh! ¡Mal ...maldito! ¡Astrotrain te voy a...!

No pudo continuar con sus insultos y que la sobrecarga había llegado sobre los servos de Astrotrain.

–¿Decías...? –preguntó mientras lamía su servo llenó de lubricantes.

–Maldito hijo de Unicron –susurró Blitzwing

–Yo igual te amo, Blitzy.

Metió más el cable falso, para después acercarse a besar al mech de visera escarlata.

–¡Ngh! Oxídate glitch.

–Me gustaría seguir escuchando como me describes, pero si Octane se da cuenta de qué estás aquí tendré que posponer nuestro momento, mi sweetspark.

Volvió a colocarle la mordaza, además de sacar de un sólo jalón el cable-falso.

–¡ARFF!

–Mi querido Blitzwing, ¿te dolió? ¿Fui muy duro?

Blitzwing no respondió, no iba a hacer nunca.  
No le daría el placer de escucharlo hablar o gemir.

–¿No quieres hablarme? ¿Te hice algo malo mi sweetspark? –Astrotrain frunció el ceño–. Oh, ya sé lo que quieres.

Astrotrain sonrió, bajando lentamente sus servos hacía su propio sistema interfaz.  
Blitzwing lo miró con temor, ya entendía que era lo que iba a suceder y sinceramente no era nada bueno.

–Sabes, no quiero lastimarte –habló Astrotrain acariciando los labios de la válvula de Blitzwing–. Nunca te haría algo así por qué te amo.

Le quitó la mordaza y se subió a su abdomen.

–Espera, ¿qué chatarra vas a ...?

El pánico invadió su cuerpo, sus servos empezaron a moverse como si temblará y su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera un terror profundo.

–¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Y aleja ésa **cosa** de mí! –gritaba con desesperación.

–No te preocupes cariño, no te haré daño.

Sintió cómo lo introducía a su boca, ésa ¡Esa cosa! se movía dentro de su boca.

Mientras que Blitzwing hacía un intento por controlar los fluidos oculares, Astrotrain sonreía con satisfacción.

Su mayor sueño se hacía realidad.

Tener a Blitzwing a su lado, poder saborear cada parte del metal que conformaba ésa sensual figura.  
Lo quería. Lo deseaba. Lo tenía.

–Sabes, tuve que hacer esto por una sola razón –decía mientras embestía con lentitud–: lo hago por qué te amo. **Te amo Blitzwing.**

Blitzwing no podía responder, pero a cambio de eso maldecía e insultaba mentalmente al mech que ahora le estaba forzándolo a darle una oral.

–Disfrútalo Blitzwing –acariciaba la mejilla del triplechanger menor.

Blitzwing no podía hacer nada, hasta intentó sacarse el miembro del transbordador, pero era demasiado grande para poder sacarlo de su boca.

–¡Ahh! –gritó de liberación.

Derramó sus fluidos en la cavidad bucal del menor.  
Obviamente, Blitzwing trató de escupir los lubricantes que Astrotrain había dejado caer en su boca.

–Oh no –lo miró con recelo–; bébelo todo.

Blitzwing negó con cabeza.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó para que tragase el lubricante.

–Mmh~ –lo miró con ternura–: que ardiente te ves. Amordazado, llenó de lubricantes y al borde del llanto.

Blitzwing se retorcía bajo Astrotrain, estaba a punto de soltar su servo derecho, pero...

–¡Deja de moverte! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, su voz destilaba odio puro.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, gruñéndole.

–¡Vuelves a intentar escapar y yo...!

No sé contuvo más tiempo, las lágrimas se escurrían por debajo de su visera, tenía la boca abierta, más ningún sonido fue emitido.

–No, no, ¡No! ¡chatarra! Blitzwing no. No me hagas esto más difícil sweetspark.

–Aléjate de mí. ¡Maldita sea! Lárgate de mí jodida vista y déjame.

Blitzwing lloraba, o eso era lo que aparentaba.

Las lágrimas caían, pero él no emitía ningún sonido qué no fueran maldiciones.

–¡Shh! Tranquilo guapo, ya viene la mejor parte.

Le colocó un antifaz y una mordaza, lo último que Blitzwing había visto era la retorcida sonrisa que Astrotrain le había mostrado.

–Sé que estás enojado conmigo, por eso no vas a dirigirme la palabra, pero yo te voy a guiar a dónde ir.

Sus brazos se juntaron, fueron esposados, aunque aún no veía nada ya sabía a dónde iba esto.

–Muy bien, no te muevas y no te voy a lastimar Blitzy.

El triplechanger menor maldecía mentalmente a Astrotrain, deseaba que todo lo que pasara fuese una horrible pesadilla.

–Baja de la litera.

Con los servos esposados, privado de la vista y el habla, el triplechanger menor obedeció.

Al estar erguido sintió como los dígitos del transbordador tocaban los labios de su válvula, soltando una maniática risa. Sintió asco de sí mismo al soltar un gemido ahogado, odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara ante los toques.

–Ahora no te muevas.

Había puesto unas cadenas, haciendo que Blitzwing perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de trasera.

–Perdón si te ha dolido mí sweetspark, pero tenía que hacerlo –sintió el beso sobre su mejilla–. Me tengo que ir, pero te dejaré algo para que no se te olvide que estoy aquí, qué eres mío.

Sacó un pequeño dispositivo con un fino cable que estaba conectado a un control.

Metió el dispositivo en el puerto del menor, haciéndolo gemir.  
Para posteriormente encender el dispositivo.

–¡Argh! ¡Ahh!

No paraba de gemir, las vibraciones eran erráticas.  
Cuándo Blitzwing iba a conseguir otra sobrecarga el dispositivo se apagaba abruptamente, para nano-ciclos después volver a vibrar con intensidad.

Astrotrain se agachó para susurrarle lo último que Blitzwing escucharía en ése ciclo solar.

– **Tú**... **eres**... **mío**.

El transbordador lo cargó estilo nupcial, dejándolo en un closet de su habitación y cerrando la compuerta con clave.

Aún podía escuchar los gemidos, pero no le importaba mucho.

Ya tenía lo que quería, ahora sólo faltaba deshacerse de un poco de evidencia y principalmente de...

– **Octane**.

–Hey Astrotrain, ¿no has visto a Blitzwing? Me preocupa que lleva dos ciclos solares sin aparecer –el triplechanger se miraba nervioso y preocupado

–Uh, qué mal –mintió Astrotrain– ¿qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta para ver dónde se metió Blitzwing?

–Me parece bien, gracias amigo.

–Claro, todo por Blitzwing.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del transbordador, haciendo dudar a Octane por unos nano-ciclos, pero al final al aceptó.

¿Quién no confiaría en su mejor amigo?

En especial si alguna vez fue amante de tu actual sparkmate.

* * *

 **No estaba seguro si subirlo aquí en FF por que en la otra plataforma me da igual y a los demás les da igual pero una vez vi como le borraron una historia a una de mis autoras favoritas solo por que en alguna parte de su historia había una parte de violación, así que... disfruten el capitulo mientras aun este en existencia.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	34. Little Red Prime Hood and Wolf Out

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Había una vez, un Bot bastante dulce y con discursos motivacionales que iba a casa de su abuela llamada Ultra Mandón... es decir Ultra Magnus.

–Ehh ¿Creadora? –Optimus llevaba puesto un vestido con muchos vuelos y una capa roja– ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

Entonces aparece Arcee vestida de enfermera, como June.

–Por qué yo lo digo Prime, así que me vas a obedecer.

Y entonces Arcee le dio una cesta de aceite...

 **[Energon...]**

Arcee le dio una cesta de energon, Optimus aceptó aún un poco confundido.

–Optimus debes tener cuidado, cerca de la casa del rabioso de Magnus hay un cyber-Wolf que se bebe el energon de femmes hermosas e inocentes, pero tú eres un mech con ésas características mi querido sparkling.

 **[No puede ser –pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.]**

–¿No hay guardias o algo parecido? –el mech de vestido estaba un poco sorprendido.

–Sólo hay un leñador que vive cerca del mar de óxido que está cerca de la casa de tu abuela Magnus –explicó Arcee–. Pero dicen que es un asesino serial y tiránico así que llámalo en caso de emergencia... de una en emergencia muy grande.

–Bueno, no hay problema creadora yo me defenderé si llega a atacarme

–Muy bien Prime.

Arcee le dio un abrazo y se despidió de su "hijo".

* * *

Mientras Caperucita Prime iba caminando por ahí sin problema alguno, hasta que empezó a escuchar pisadas.

Hasta que de entre los arbustos salió un cyber-Wolf conocido por la designación de Wolf Out.

 **[¿Pero ¿qué?]**

–Pero que bonita femme veo por... –se le quedó mirando–... aquí –término a frase un poco confundido.

–Lo siento, pero soy...

–¿¡ **Eres un mech**?! –le interrumpió Knock Out en pánico– ¡no puede ser! ¡Chatarra! Dime que debajo de tu falta y braguitas tienes solamente válvula

–Siento que lo decepcione señor cyber-Wolf, pero tengo puerto **y pico**.

–¿¡QUÉ?! –estaba impresionado por la declaración.

Se acercó a Prime y comenzó a olfatearlo, dando vueltas alrededor suyo.

–No lo puedo creer aún, te ves tan ardiente y eres un mech ¿por qué?

–No lo sé, me gusta vestirme así –le contestó Optimus con una sonrisa, dando una vuelta para ondear la falda.

–¿Qué? –Knock Out se sonrojó un poco, desviando la mirada–. Bueno, debo asegurarme que seas mech.

Se puso sobre sus cuatro y fue hasta la popa de Optimus, olfateándolo y cuándo creía estar seguro metió la cabeza bajo el vestido para asegurarse.

–¡Hey! ¿¡Qué haces?!

Optimus le pisó la cola a Wolf Out, haciendo que esté último gritará de dolor y se retorciera en el suelo tocando su cola.

–¡Tranquilo! No vuelvas a pisar mi cola.

–Perdón, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que levanten mi vestido –se disculpó el Prime.

 **[No puede creer esto. ]**

–¿En serio? Pero eres muy linda, quiero decir, sexy; no, ardiente, no ¡Argh! Bueno, veo que entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Optimus asintió.

–Bueno señor cyber-Wolf, debo irme lo veo después –se despidió Prime mientras caminaba.

–¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir?

Optimus se detuvo, mirando al cyber-Wolf a los ópticos.

–A casa de mi abuela Magnus y claro, me vendría bien un poco de compañía ya que el camino es largo.

Knock Out sonrió y corrió en sus cuatro hasta el Bot.

–Pues entonces señorita aseguré bien su vestido porque iremos rápido –le sonrió con picardía.

De un sólo movimiento Knock Out puso a Optimus en sus brazos, sujetándolo con un poco de fuerza.

–Señor cyber-Wolf soy bastante pesado, mejor voy camino... –fue interrumpido por un suave beso en la mejilla.

–No digas más guapo, yo te llevaría hasta el mar de óxido si tú me lo pides –sonrió–. Pero eso sería historia para otro ciclo solar.

-Ah, claro.

Y así fue como Knock Out corrió a máxima velocidad, siguiendo las órdenes del tráiler rojo y azul.

 **[Sigo sin creer lo que pasa. ]**

Con uno de sus servos acarició una de las orejas del cyber-Wolf.

–Gracias.

* * *

–Bueno... llegamos –anunció Optimus.

–Y yo que quería seguir así más tiempo –se quejó el mech carmesí–. Bueno sweetspark, nos vemos al salir.

El Decepticon se acostó como un ovillo a un lado de la entrada de la casa del rabioso de Magnus.

–No creo tardar mucho, gracias... buen chico –le depósito un dulce beso en la cabeza– Ahora te no que irme, adiós señor cyber-Wolf.

Optimus abrió la puerta, sonriéndole al mech más pequeño.

–Es Wolf Out, no señor cyber-Wolf.

* * *

–¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE HAY UN CYBER-WOLF EN MI JARDÍN?! –gritó Ultra Magnus mirando la ventana–. ¿Y sí intenta lastimarte? ¿pensaste en lo que dirá Arcee?

–¿Qué dirá mi creadora? –preguntó Optimus con inocencia.

–¡QUÉ ÉSO ESTÁ MAL! ¡ÉL ES UNA BESTIA! Sólo sigue sus instintos de supervivencia, cazar y procrear para mantener su especie.

–Pero él...

–¡NADA DE PEROS! Ve a casa y reza a Primus que nada malo te pasé mientras ésa bestia siga afuera, podría llamar al cazador –suspiró–. Pero confío en ti Optimus, eres un buen mech y estoy seguro de que no harás ninguna estupidez

–Claro, abuelita Magnus.

–Bueno, ahora vamos a comer, ¿qué te parece?

Optimus asintió mientras Magnus le medio sonreía.

* * *

–¿Wolf Out? ¿Sir?

–¿Me llamabas? –salió de unos arbustos.

–Sí, bueno... quería decirle adiós, no puedo volver a verlo.

Knock Out corrió hasta derribar al Prime.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿Ya te vas? Deja que te lleve yo.

–No, no quiero que lo hagas.

Le dio un empujón al cyber-Wolf, tratando de levantarse.

–Es que todos piensan que va a devorarme –lo miró a los ópticos–. Usted no me haría eso, ¿verdad?

Knock Out se sonrojó, quería mantener la mirada, pero simplemente no pudo y se abalanzó a los labios del Prime.

–No yo nuca te haría algo así, tu... eres delicioso –jadeo rompiendo el beso– ¿serás mío?

Optimus asintió, sonriéndole.

* * *

Optimus gemía por lo toques y las pequeñas mordidas que dejaba el cyber-Wolf en su cuello.

–Ah señor Wolf Out ¡Ah! –gemía con los ópticos cerrados.

 **[Esto es enfermo. ]**

–Mmh, tan indefenso y sexy –ronroneo el cyber-Wolf.

Lo puso contra un árbol, levantando un poco la falda de Optimus.

–Nghh ¿q-qué está haciendo?

–Sólo quiero asegurarme de algo.

Rasgó un poco la tela que conformaba las bragas del mech más alto.

–Sabes... yo no como femmes, sólo me divierto con ellas, pero es momento de probar con un mech.

Entonces Optimus tomó a Knock Out de los hombros, cambiando de posición.

–Señor cyber-Wolf, déjeme decirle que tener interfaz con mechs es tan placentero, déjeme guiarlo y podrá sentirlo.

Optimus bajo sus servos hasta las placas interfaz del Decepticon.

–Nghh... ¿Cómo...?

–Sólo disfrútalo.

Selló sus labios con un húmedo beso, juntando sus glosas.

Mientras tanto los traviesos servos de Prime abrían sus sistemas sexuales, liberando su erecto pico.

–¡Nghh! Señor Wolf Out, ¿podría ...?

Se agachó para lamer la longitud, haciendo que Optimus jadeara.

–Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Knock Out sonrió, metiéndose por completo el cable, succionando con fuerza, tratando de extraer lubricante.

–¡Ngh! ¡Ah!

Los fluidos se escurrían por las comisuras de los labios del cyber-Wolf, esté último se deleitaba con el líquido azul fosforescente que residía en su boca y labios.

El cyber-Wolf no esperó más, abriendo sus placas de interfaz.

–Mmh~ ¿está listo señor Wolf Out?

–¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

Sin más preámbulos, Knock Out unió su puerto con el pico del Autobot.

–¡Argh! ¡N-no!

Se aferró a la espalda de Optimus, rasguñándolo con sus garras.

–Tranquilo señor Wolf Out... todo está bien –susurró a los receptores de audio

–Pe-pero ¡Ahh! Duele.

Le dio un beso, tratando de tranquilizar al mech rojo.

Empezó a penetrar un poco más fuerte, cuándo...

–¡Miko! ¡June trajo la pizza! –gritó Ratchet desde afuera.

–¡Ok, allá vamos! –gritó la japonesa–. Vamos chicos –dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos.

La chica de coletas se fue corriendo a la entrada, mientras el azabache miraba el piso con pánico.

–Jack –le llamó la menor–. Miko sólo lo dice por qué quiere molestarnos.

–¿Es una broma, Ralph? Ella escribió sobre alguien que ya está muerto y debería guardarle respeto y lo emparejo con un ex-Decepticon que apenas y Optimus conocía su bondad.

El castaño asintió.

–Sólo trataban de animarte.

–Sí, pero simplemente no puedo digerir lo que Miko dijo –Jack dio un suspiro mientras se acercaban dónde estaba su madre con la japonesa–. Hey, sabes Ralph tal vez si pueda digerir la pizza.

Ralph rió mientras se acercaba a tomar un trozo.

–Chicos –Miko tenía la boca llena de pizza–. Cuándo acabemos de comer les sigo contando, a que no adivinan quién es el leñador –rió la peli-rosa.

–¿Eh? –Jack la miró extrañado, el queso se caía de su pizza.

–Dijiste que era asesino y tiránico, ¿verdad? –reflexionó el niño.

Jack abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ya había entendido.

Empezó a atragantarse con el queso.

–Cof... Cof... ¿no estarás hablando de...?

–¿Megatron? –interrumpió Miko con una sonrisa–. Claro, ¿quién más?

Ralph rió nervioso, ya sabía en qué iba a terminar el "cuento" de Miko.

–Sí hicieran trío, ¿quién sería el que va a recibir todo? –pensó Miko en voz alta.

June traía unas cuántas bebidas para los adolescentes.

–¿De qué tanto hablan chicos? –pregunto June al dejar los vasos sobre la mesa.

–Hablábamos sobre un cuento que acabó...

Jack le dio un leve codazo a la chica.

–Disculpa no te escuché Miko, ¿podrías repetirlo?

–¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! De la tarea de Álgebra.

–Oh, bueno entonces estudien mucho.

Los tres adolescentes asintieron, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

* * *

 **La decepción del final**

 **Se habrán dado cuenta de qué habían partes en la que estaba estos signos "[ , ]"**  
 **Bueno según yo, es lo que dice Ralph y Jack mientras Miko les está contando el cuento.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	35. Alone Together

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, Pink Kiss y fondo rosa.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie de cómics **Transformers Alone Together**

* * *

–¡Transmutante, pedazo de hojalata fallida! ¿dónde estás? –gritó Rampage furioso.

La moto corrió a máxima velocidad por el pasillo, dio un salto y se transformó en su forma cybertroniana.

–Perdón es que estaba con Rattrap y el tiempo se fue muy rápido y yo...

–¡Sin excusas! Te he dicho muchas veces que si no estoy yo no debes ir, ¿entiendes? –lo tomó por el mentón, mirando los ópticos carmesís con furia.

–Sí, Rampage –suspiró–. No lo volveré a hacer.

–Vas te vale –lo soltó y entró a una habitación–. Por qué ya debemos recargar nuestros tanques y guarde una porción para ti.

–Gracias, Rampage –habló sin ganas mientras seguía a la protoforma X.

–¡Bah! Lo que digas, pequeño –le guiñó un óptico–. Sólo ven para acá y bebé un poco conmigo.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Rampage quería su compañía?

Aún sin creerlo se señaló a sí mismo, estaba tan confundido.

–Claro Transmutante, ahora trae tu cubo y ven conmigo.

Tomó un cubo de la despensa que Botánica les había dado y corrió a sentarse junto a la ventana con el mech escarlata.

–Sabes, ya no quiero pelear –dijo Rampage al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio–. Odio todo esto, malditos Autobots y jodidos Decepticons –se rió con amargura–. Pero al menos estás tú, aunque aún no comprendas de lo que habló.

Miraba el cielo nocturno de Cybertron, quería sonreírle a Transmutante pero su boca no había sido hecha para sonreír.  
Sólo servía para gritar groserías y profesar maldiciones.

–¿Rampage? Creo que bebiste mucho, te sobrecargaste **amigo.**

–No me llames así –dirigió su mirada hacía la moto.

–¿Eh? ¿Ya no quieres que te llamé "amigo"? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–No, no, ¡ **NO**! Y no vuelvas a hacerlo, yo **no quiero ser tu amigo** –le gruñó con la spark herida.

Se abalanzó contra Transmutante, tomándolo de los hombros, el mech plateado no sabía que hacer realmente.

–¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡No quiero! ¡No lo quiero, Transmutante! Yo quiero ser más que tú amigo o tu hermano en armas –susurró Rampage dolido.

–Pero tú eres más que eso, Rampage.

Transmutante le sonrió con sinceridad, extendió su servo para acariciar la mejilla del mech que se cernía sobre él.

– _Te amo._

* * *

No sabía quién había profesado el amor primero, tal vez Transmutante fue el primero, o quizás **no**.

Lo único de lo que en verdad estaba consiente era el hecho de estar besando a la protoforma fallida más hermosa e inocente de todas.

De pasar sus garras por el sensible metal azul que era parte de sus placas interfaz.

–¡Ah! Rampage.

Escuchaba sus gemidos, no podía soportar la presión que tenía ahí abajo sus placas sexuales.

Y en pocos mini-ciclos ya exploraban con sus dígitos la sensible válvula junto con el lubricante que empezaba a brotar de su miembro.

–¡Argh Rampage!, por favor ayúdame. Esto se siente raro.

–Se supone que así deberíamos sentir, pequeño glitch.

Transmutante se rió, tratado de recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con la Protoforma X.

El mech que se ponía en peligro para salvar a quiénes no pertenecían a ningún lugar de Cybertron.

El mech que lo salvó de morir en una injusta corte que sólo podía beneficiar a los Bots que no eran fallas como él.

–¿Estás listo?

–Para ti... **siempre.**

Estaba en sus cuatro, sintió como su válvula era invadida por un objeto grande, gemía sin parar; era algo doloroso pero placentero.

Las embestidas fueron lentas, todas lo eran. Rampage nunca se perdonaría si le hacía daño a Transmutante, le había prometido que nada lo dañaría y cumpliría ésa promesa.

–¡Ahh... Rampage!

El líquido azul recorrió las piernas del mech plateado y azul, el lubricante caía al suelo formando un pequeño charco.

–Transmutante.

No necesitaban más palabras.

Rampage besó la mejilla de Transmutante con cariño, haciendo que esté último sonriera apagando los ópticos parcialmente.

– _ **Te amo**_ _._

* * *

–¡Transmutante! ¿¡DÓNDE CHATARRA ESTÁS?!

Botánica apareció por el pasillo, llevando a Transmutante en modo vehículo.

–Dice que no puede transformarse, pero ya le hice un chequeo, pero todo está en orden –dijo la femme confundida.

–A ver sparkling defectuoso, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Le hizo a Botánica una señal para que bajara al vehículo al suelo, donde él se acero a ver que sucedía con la motocicleta.

Le dio una ligera patada haciendo que la moto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

–¡Hey! Eso no es divertido.

Transmutante se transformó en mech, cruzándose de brazos.

–Vaya, ¡lograste que se transformará Rampage! –exclamó Botánica impresionada.

Rampage cargó a Transmutante, ignorando lo que decía la femme.

–¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el depósito?

Transmutante respondió con un dulce beso en la mejilla de la protoforma X.

–A dónde vayas tú, iré yo.

–Pues entonces ya vámonos.

Transmutante sonrió, mientras que Rampage lo cargaba hasta la salida.

Botánica no pudo evitar sentirse ajena a todo lo que pasaba, ésa extraña pareja.

¿ **Juntos**? Discutían mucho.

¿ **Separados**? Se extrañaba el uno al otro.

Estaban en el punto medio.

 _ **Ni buenos ni malos.**_

Justo cómo su raza.

* * *

 **No creo que alguien haya leído ése cómic.**

 **Pero la verdad quería escribir sobre ésa pareja le tengo mucho cariño a ambos**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	36. Chapter 36

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash** , **masturbación** **y sexo oral.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Robots in Disguise**

* * *

–Optimus, maldición... aquí no –gimió Ratchet mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando empujar a su pareja.

–No puedo detenerme, Ratchet. Te he extraño mucho mi viejo amigo.

El médico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–No sabes cuánto me hasta hecho falta, Prime.

Los dos se unieron en un apasionado beso, juntando sus cuerpos y glosas.

No necesitaban más palabras para describir cómo se sentían el uno con el otro.

* * *

Undertone corría de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar a su maestro.

–¡Ratchet, Ratchet! –gritaba corriendo por el depósito de chatarra.

Habían salido de la isla Decepticon después de su inminente victoria, pero su maestro no había mostrado señales de querer estar con él o con los otros Bots y eso la preocupaba.

Dejo de gritar y se puso a buscar; el mini-con jamás se hubiese imaginado encontrar a su maestro con el Prime.

Intentó no hacer ruido mientras corría de vuelta con Slipstream y Jetstorm, tenía que hacerles una pregunta importante a ésos dos.

–¡Jetstorm y Slipstream! –gritó al verlos jugando vídeo juegos en el monitor del niño humano.

El gritó asustó a ambos mini-Cons, tanto que Jetstorm se cayó al suelo.

–¡Sensei, le juró que...! –Slipstream miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que era Undertone–. Ah, que alivió sólo eres tú.

–¿Undertone? ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono Jetstorm mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–Bueno –no pudo evitar recordar uno de los lujuriosos gemidos de su maestro.

 **[¡Ahh! O-Optimus...]**

–Vamos, cuéntanos –ánimo Jetstorm sonriendo–. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Slipstream asintió con entusiasmo, sonriéndole al mech de armadura blanca.

Eso desconcertó mucho a Undertone, el nunca antes había tenido amigos.

–¿A-amigos? –preguntó Undertone– ¿ustedes y yo? A pesar de que me he reformado mi único "amigo" es Ratchet.

–Bueno eso se puede arreglar –lo tomó del servo–. Jetstorm vamos a mostrarle a Undertone como son los amigos, así como lo hizo Russel con nosotros.

–Pero primero vamos con nuestro Sensei para pedir permiso –Jetstorm tomó a Undertone del otro servo–. Y tú nos vas a acompañar.

Undertone sonrió bajo la máscara, sentía una cálida sensación al entrar en contacto con los otros mini-Cons, no había conocido otro metal que no fuera el de Ratchet, y ahora dos desconocidos le llamaban "amigo".

¿Por qué se habían metido en ése planeta?

Quería irse a Cybertron con su maestro y seguí ayudándolo en sus investigaciones.

No sentir como su spark pulsaba en su pecho... era sensación era lo que le aterraba.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con las cálidas miradas de los mini-Cons de Drift, que le sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

* * *

–Prime... alguien podría vernos –gimió Ratchet.

Optimus besaba el pecho del médico, moviendo sus servos por el chapado rojo y blanco que pertenecía a las placas interfaz de Ratchet.

–Lo siento Ratchet –juntó sus labios con los del médico–; pero tan tiempo sin ti... no puedo detenerme.

Ratchet tan sólo asintió, aunque le costará admitirlo, igual quería sentir toda ésa longitud en su válvula, ésos ardientes besos y las osadas caricias que sólo el Prime le podía dedicar, ya no sé aguantaba las ganas de escuchar ése: te amo, viniendo de los labios de su amado.

–¡Nghh! Optimus –intentó no gemir tanto, pero le era imposible.

El médico bajo sus servos hasta sus sistemas sexuales, liberando su cable.

–Optimus ¡Ahh! N-no puedo.

Sus dígitos empezaron a estimular su propio cable, tanta presión no liberada hacía que el Bot blanco y rojo hiciera eso.

–Ahh... Ahh... Prime.

Optimus se deleitaba con la vista que le ofrecía el médico, ni siquiera él podía aguantar la presión en su entrepierna, así que libero su cable también.

–Ra-Ratchet, acércate.

El médico obedeció sin dejar de bombear, se acercaron hasta tocar sus cables, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, la lujuria era palpable en el ambiente.

Ambos empezaron a bombear rápidamente, la cálida sensación del servo de su conjux hacía más excitante la masturbación.

–¡Argh! –jadeo Optimus al llegar a su sobrecarga.

–¡Nghh! Ahh –gimió Ratchet.

Dirigió su mirada hacía al suelo, vio la cantidad de lubricante que había caído, había prácticamente un charco de lubricante ahí, aunque realmente no le importó mucho.

Optimus había descendido para chupar el lubricante que había en el pico de su amante.

–¡Prime! Maldición sigues siendo tan bueno en esto.

Se sacó el miembro de Ratchet de a boca, mostrándole tres dígitos.

* * *

–Entonces... ¿sólo se sientan a meditar?

–¡Shh! Es conectarse con tu alrededor, sentir y experimentar los cambios que hay en tu ambiente –le explicó Jetstorm con una sonrisa.

Undertone apagó los ópticos, imitando las posiciones de los otros mini-Cons.

Trató de hacer lo que hacían los otros dos, pero no podía.  
Su meditación se veía interrumpida por las punzadas de su spark.

Encendió los ópticos y dirigió su mirada hacia los lados, del lado derecho estaba Slipstream y Jetstorm del izquierdo.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó, tratando de alejarse de ahí, pero una voz le detuvo.

–¿A dónde vas, Undertone? –preguntó Drift.

–¿Eh? Verá, no soy bueno en esta materia y lo mejor será ir con mi maestro –respondió el mech plateado con un poco de vergüenza.

–Jetstorm y Slipstream me han rogado que los dejé toda la tarde contigo, quieren mostrarte el valor de la solidaridad y tú estás escapando.

–¡Argh, no puede ser!

El grito del mini-con de Ratchet alerto a los otros dos.

–¿Undertone? –encendieron los ópticos, corriendo hacía el otro mini-con.

–Vamos a ir con Fixit, Sensei –habló Jetstorm.

–Sí Fixit necesita algo quiero que lo ayuden –Drift miró a Undertone– ¿entendido?

–Hai Sensei –respondieron ambos mechs.

Drift se fue, dejándolos solos.

–Undertone adelántate, te vamos a alcanzar allá.

Undertone asintió y se fue.

–Jetstorm, ¿tú igual sentiste ...?

–Sí –le interrumpió mientras veía al mini-con correr en dirección a la nave–. Me alegró que el Sensei estuviese ahí, Undertone siente mucho.

–Hay que ayudarlo –abrazó a Jetstorm–. ¿No lo crees?

Jetstorm sonrió, susurrándole a los receptores de audio.

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en los labios de Slipstream.

* * *

Tenía los tres dígitos en su boca, lamiéndolos sensualmente, mirando al Prime a los ópticos.

La mirada lujuriosa de Ratchet, los sonidos de ronroneos volvían loco a Optimus.

De verdad no podía recordar a Ratchet tan... desesperado.

Sacó sus dígitos de a boca del médico.

–Date vuelta.

Ratchet quedo en sus cuatro, Optimus tenía una vista perfecta de la goteante y apretada válvula del médico Autobot.

Lentamente insertó el primer dígito, haciendo que Ratchet gimiera, o movía en círculos y hacía leves penetraciones.  
Metió un segundo dígito, haciendo movimiento de tijeras, aun teniendo los dos dígitos ahí podía sentir los estrecha que estaba la válvula de Ratchet.

Al insertar el tercer dígito, se quedó quieto, tratando de hacer que el médico se acostumbrará, aunque no por mucho por qué después los metía y los sacaba.

–Ahh n-no ¡Nghh! Optimus por favor.

Y sin previo aviso, Optimus sacó sus dígitos y penetró a Ratchet con fuerza, haciendo que esté último gritará.

–¡Ahh! ¡Optimus, más! ¡Dame más! ¡Por favor!

Con uno de sus servos, el Prime empezó a masturbar el cable de médico con forme a sus embestidas.

Ratchet ya no aguantaba tanta energía sin liberar, en pocos mini-ciclos el médico había llegado a su sobrecarga con un sonoro gemido.

–¡Optimus!

* * *

Undertone y los mini-Cons de Drift habían estado por todo el depósito, habían pedido a Fixit el monitor para jugar vídeo juegos, para después hacer unas carreras y dar un pequeño paseo por el lomo de Grimlock, ahora estaban bebiendo un poco de energon.

–¿Te gusto pasar el tiempo con nosotros? –preguntó Jetstorm acercándose a Undertone.

–Sí, me gusto correr junto a ustedes, fue... fue... –no recordaba la palabra.

–¿Divertido? –preguntó Slipstream.

–Ah, claro –le sonrió a ambos mini-Cons–. Gracias

–¿Por qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

–Por ser mis amigos.

Undertone entendió los brazos, a lo que Slipstream y Jetstorm respondieron con un abrazo.

–Oye –le llamó Slipstream–. Acabó de recordar que dijiste que ibas a preguntarnos algo.

–Es cierto –Jetstorm lo miró confundido– ¿Qué ibas a decirnos?

Un color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Undertone.

–Bu-bueno, iba a preguntar si es posible que un mech se enamoré de otro mech.

Slipstream y Jetstorm se miraron entre sí, las miradas cómplices de ambos mini-Cons desconcertaban más al mech plateado.

–Slipstream.

Slipstream asintió.

Tanto Jetstorm como Slipstream se acercaron a besar las mejillas de Undertone, que se sonrojó por la inocente acción de los mini-Cons de Drift.

–¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? –sonrió Slipstream.

–¿O quieres otro beso? –Jetstorm rió.

Undertone no sabía qué hacer, estaba literalmente sin palabras.

–¡RATCHET!

* * *

–¿¡Cómo se les ocurre asustar a Undertone!? –regaño Ratchet.

–Lo sentimos –respondieron ambos mini-Cons.

–Ratchet no seas tan duro con ellos, no son Bumblebee ni Smokescreen para que les grites –mencionó Optimus.

–Bien, pero, de todas formas –el médico se cruzó de brazos–. Tienen suerte de que Grimlock se haya llevado a Drift por qué sí no estarían en problemas.

Optimus pasó un brazo por la cintura del médico.

–Son mini-Cons, no saben muy bien lo que hacen –Optimus lo miró a los ópticos–. Pienso que Undertone esconde algo más bajo ésa máscara.

–¿A qué te refieres, Prime?

–Jetstorm y Slipstream fueron los que se disculparon por asustar a tu mini-con, ¿cierto?

–Ah, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con...

–Será mejor que hables con Undertone.

Optimus se despidió con un besó.

Los dos mini-Cons miraron a Ratchet.

–A ver ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que realmente paso con Undertone?

–¿La verdad? –la cara de Slipstream se volvió roja–. Pues,

–Es qué besamos a Undertone, pero se quedó estático y pensamos que lo habíamos asustado y por eso vinimos con usted para ofrecerle una sincera disculpa –habló Jetstorm muy rápido.

Ratchet parpadeo un par de veces, analizando lo que había dicho el mini samurái.

–Ah, bien.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a ambos mini-Cons confundidos.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ratchet?

Por otro lado, el procesador del médico daba vueltas.

Se recordaba a sí mismo.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Optimus lo tomó por el mentón y le plantó un dulce beso.

–Primus, Optimus –Ratchet se sonrojó–. No hagas eso, ¿qué tal si alguien nos ve?

–Pues la verdad, te amo Ratchet.

–Eres tan extrovertido, Optimus.

Le robó un besó.

–Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo un mini-con con el que debo hablar.

El médico sonrió y se fue a buscar a su mini-con, muy adentro se sentía identificado con Undertone, él había sido así de tímido cuando Optimus le expresó su amor.

Llegó hasta una pila de autos chatarra, Undertone estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas.

–Hablé con Jetstorm y Slipstream.

–¿Qué? ¿P-por qué? –Undertone lo miró sorprendido.

–Ellos te aprecian, aunque no lo pienses así –Ratchet se acomodó alado de su pequeño amigo–. Tú spark se acelera, sientas que tu cara arde y te sientes inexplicablemente alegré.

–¿C-Cómo lo sabe maestro? –el mini-con miró a Ratchet.

–Déjame contarte algo; de un mech como tú al que no estaba acostumbrado a no recibir ninguna clase de afecto, que no conocía lo que es el amor de pareja, ¿quieres que te cuente ésa historia?

–Me gustaría maestro –semi sonrió, mirando al médico.

–Bueno, era un mech que como ya dije, no quería amar a nadie, simplemente rechazo el amor de un Wrecker raro y hasta de una femme, pero había alguien que no se dio por vencido, y a pesar de le hacía repetidas confesiones de amor él otro mech no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado, que su spark pulsaba con fuerza en la cámara de chispa, que no lo ponía celoso verlo estar muy cerca y a solas con otros Transformers o que no se preocupaba cada vez que lo veía salir a batallar o qué...

Ratchet guardo silencio, sintió el tiempo detenerse.

–¿Quién es ése mech? –preguntó Undertone al cabo de un rato de escuchar la historia.

–Ése mech soy **yo**.

* * *

 **Es cursimente(? sexual**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	37. Chapter 37

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, Pink Kiss y fondo rosa.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

De los hermosos ópticos celestes el lubricante corría, no deseaba enfrentarse a la realidad, pero era demasiado que ya no aguantaba toda ésa presión.

–Starscream... ¿Por qué?

El líder Aerialbot se asomó a ver a su querido **amigo** , sabía muy bien la causa por la que Skyfire lloraba.

–No vale la pena llorar por ésas cosas, Sky –Silverbot le dio un dulce beso.

Skyfire miró al Combiner que le abrazaba con cariño, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró con firmeza.

–Déjalo ir, Silverbot –el transbordador se soltó de su agarré–. Tú sabes que ésa vez sólo fue un error.

–Pero –el líder Aerialbot empezó a tartamudear–. N-no es cierto tú mientes, tú...

–No es mentira Silverbot, no puedo verte a la cara por lo que hice –dio un suspiro–. No te amo, todo lo que dije fue una mentira vi su cuerpo en el tuyo y... Silverbot lo siento

Skyfire se acercó al jet, pero esté último retrocedió.

–Tú... tú no puedes, no puedes hacerme esto **a mí** , a todos.

–Silverbot –lo miró sin importancia–. Vete de mi habitación.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

–¡Sky mientes! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?! ¡Eres... eres ...! –su voz se quebraba.

Silverbot cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo.

–Q-quiero aferrarme a ésas palabras, a ésos besos, a todo lo que hicimos ésa noche, pero en especial a ti.

Skyfire apretó los puños, había mejores opciones para formar una relación y él despreciándolas por seguir con ésas falsas esperanzas de que algún día el seeker volvería a él.

–Yo... me voy.

Pasó alado del Combiner que lloraba en silencio.

Necesitaba salir a despejar su procesador.

* * *

–Ya puedo ver los encabezados en todos los diarios de Cybertron.

Starscream activo sus propulsores y llegó a la altura del científico.

–¡Un seeker y su ayudante han hecho el mejor descubrimiento de todos los tiempos! –dio un ligero salto, sonriendo– ¡ **Starscream** y **Skyfire**!

El científico rió, ésa linda y traviesa actitud del seeker parecía incrementar con el pasó de los años.

–¡Seremos famosos, tendremos créditos y aclamados!

Estaba tan feliz, que realmente no quería arruinarle el momento y decirle que el viaje de ir a ése planeta era en siete ciclos solares más.

Repentinamente Skyfire lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo, brindándole un cálido abrazo.

–Y estaremos juntos, ¿cierto?

–Siempre.

* * *

Volaba cerca del mar de óxido, recordaba el haber venido de "vacaciones" con Starscream.

El seeker se había puesto a examinar los componentes del "agua".

Recordaba los regaños por Alpha Trion y Perceptor por haber faltado al trabajo por cuatro ciclos ya que Starscream se había roto un pedazo del alerón y tuvieron que irse al hospital y tuvo que pasar muchos ciclos para que le suministrarán anestesia ya que el orgulloso seeker no se dejaba tocar por las enfermeras y doctores.

No pudo evitar sentirse melancólico al recordar cómo había cuidado de él.

–Starscream.

* * *

–¡ **Traidor**!

–¡Dijiste que ayudaría!

–¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!

Golpes y más golpes.

Todos sobre el frágil cuerpo del seeker.

Una figura grisácea se abría pasó entre la multitud, tomó a Starscream del cuello.

–La traición de tu "amigo" la pagarás muy caro, Starscream –aligeró su agarré.

–No por favor, Megatron –suplicó el seeker–. Yo no sabía qué se iba a revelar contra usted.

Megatron lo miró con ésos ópticos escarlatas que hacían que cualquiera sintiese un profundo temor.

–Muy bien, está vez creeré en tu palabra, Starscream –le susurró Megatron.

El líder Decepticon lo dejó en el suelo, detrás de él.

–Todos los demás, váyanse a sus actividades –le dirigió una rápida mirada al seeker–. Tengo que hablar con Starscream.

El segundo al mando temblaba, actuaba con pánico fingido.

Los demás soldados lanzaban maldiciones y burlas al seeker, pensando que Megatron le dispararía o le cortaría la cabeza.

Al quedarse la sala del trono vacía, la extraña pareja se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabían.

–Sabes, fue mi culpa –Starscream hablaba entre besos.

–Lo fue –afirmó el tirano mordiendo y chupando el cuello del seeker–. La próxima vez me asegurare que Soundwave me consiga información sobre tus "amigos".

Pocos mini-ciclos después, el seeker gemía la designación del mech plateado.

Gimiendo y gritando.

Uniéndose una vez más.

* * *

Los Autobots habían ganado la guerra, residían en Cybertron nuevamente.

Pero los Autobots que tenían amantes del otro bando fueron puestos a disposición del consejo de Cybertron.

Un claro caso era el de Jazz, el espía había mantenido una relación con el jefe de comunicaciones Decepticon.  
Y ahora Soundwave, o cómo ahora era conocido; **Soundblaster** estaba en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad en Metroplex.

A pesar de todas las súplicas de Jazz, no había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo.

Extrañaba tanto a Soundblaster.

Skyfire sabía que Jazz iba todas las noches a un club nocturno en Iacon, el ex-tercero al mandó iba **todas las noches** , sin falta.

Siempre bailaba en la pista, bebía un poco y después por las mañanas el aparecía en la litera de un nuevo mech o femme.

–Sabes Fire –habló Jazz–: no importa con cuántos haya tenido interfaz, nadie es como Soundy.

–Lo sé Jazz –respondía Skyfire bebiendo energon adulterado–. Te acompañó a esté club y todas las malditas noches, me embriagó y termino con algún Aerialbot en entre sus literas, ya no soportó esto.

Dejo caer su cabeza en la barra.

–Mmh~

–¿Jazz?

Skyfire mirada hacía el Bot fiestero, Jazz se estaba besando con una bonita femme.

–Idiota –susurró el transbordador con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Silverbot sonreía, se veía tan radiante.

–¿Skyfire? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó el Concorde mientras se acercaba al científico que había intentado esconderse tras una consola.

–Eh, estaba reparando está consola –la mejor excusa, idiota.

–Bien, sólo quería decirte que mi comportamiento de ayer fue muy infantil, lo siento si te ofendí.

–Al contrario, yo te hice llorar.

–Pero no te preocupes –sonrió–. Serás más feliz con cualquiera de mis hermanos, me han dicho que a ellos igual los visitas.

El rojo se apoderó de la cara del científico.

–Yo...

–No tienes nada que explicar, ayer por la noche te seguimos y vimos lo que haces –explicó Silverbot–. ¿Nos parecemos a él?

Dudó un momento en si responder o no.

–Ustedes, cada uno de ustedes son como una representación de su personalidad y por eso... por eso es que siempre terminó en sus literas.

Silverbot le dio un afectuoso abrazo, al igual sintió otros brazos rodeándole.

–Skyfire, realmente te amamos.

Todos y cada uno de los Aerialbots derramaban lágrimas, se sentían usados.

Pero no podían negarse ante el científico, él era tan dulce, atento y servicial que los cinco Combiners se habían enamorado de él.

–Sentimos el no poder ser él –comento Silverbot.

–Yo me ofrezco para ser tu **Starscream** –Fireflight sonrió, pero las miradas furiosas de sus hermanos lo hicieron repensar las cosas–. Bueno, sólo decía.

–Saben, yo en verdad los quiero –les correspondió el abrazo–. Pero no creo que sea lo que ustedes quieren.

–¡No seas tonto! –Skydive dejo de abrazarlo y empujó a Silverbot para plantarle un beso al científico–. Usted eres más de lo que cualquiera puede desear.

–Skydive tiene razón –convino Air Raid–. Usted es tan sexy que dejaría que hiciese lo que quiera conmigo.

–Ofrecido –bufó Slingshot–. Pero es cierto Skyfire, ¿cree que si no le amaramos le dejaríamos entrar a nuestras habitaciones en medio de la noche y sobrecargado?

–Ah bueno –sonrió con vergüenza.

Los cinco se pusieron delante de Skyfire.

–Le pedimos una oportunidad, para que pueda olvidar –los cinco lo miraban lujuriosos.

Ya no resistía.

Aún consiente, tomó a todos y cada uno de los Combiners.

Haciéndolos suyo una vez más.

Cada gemido. Cada beso. Cada caricia.

La culpabilidad no le perseguía en momentos como ésos.

–Te amo...

Susurró Silverbot antes de que Skyfire sobrecargara en su puerto.

* * *

Nunca encontró su cuerpo.

Había alguien, que le había proporcionado un poco de información.

–Cyclonus ¿ésa es su nueva designación?

–Soundy nunca me mentiría –Jazz le sonrió–. Me dijo que él es de los nuevos Decepticons creados por Unicron, aunque eso es lo único que no puedo creer.

–Yo tampoco, pero aun así gracias Jazz.

–Sí necesitas más información no dudes en venir a pedirla.

Ésa noche leyó y releyó la información que Jazz le había dado.

Cyclonus no se parecía nada a Starscream, él era como la mejora de Starscream.

–¿Skyfire?

Escuchó por la ventana.

Al abrirla se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Cyclonus.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor –hablo con miedo.

–Para ti lo que sea.

–Gracias mi amado Sky, Galvatron vendrá por mí, me asesinará, necesito que me des un nuevo procesador.

–Mi estrella, no puedo hacer eso –y era muy cierto, ya no habían más protoformas en la base, sintió la spark encogerse, de todo lo que podía pedirle... le pedía algo que no podía concederle.

–Pero Sky...

La alarma de proximidad sonó por toda la base.

– _ **Alerta, Decepticon cerca del perímetro, repito, alerta Decepticons.**_

–Detectaron tu señal.

–Esté cuerpo está muerto Sky. Galvatron, Soundblaster y Shockwave vienen por mí –su rostro se transformó en una máscara de terror–. Sabían que vendría aquí ¡Maldición!

–Starscream tranquilo, podemos solucionar éste problema, tal vez sí...

–¡No hay nada para solucionarlo! –le interrumpió–. Estoy muerto; por segunda vez, sólo no olvides que te amo, perdón por engañarte con Megatron y otros, nunca te voy a olvidar Skyfire –el mech violeta se inclinó a besarlo–. Encontraré manera de regresar, lo sé yo puedo transmitir mi spark de protoforma en protoforma.

–Pero si Galvatron pulveriza tu spark.

–No seas negativo y muéstrame tu linda sonrisa, por qué sí hoy sobrevivo dejaré que me des toda la noche y quizás piense en unirme a tu equipo perdedor.

–Eres un desquiciado e idiota.

Skyfire lo besó con desesperación.

–Pero **confío en ti**.

* * *

Los vio moribundo, en los brazos de ése maldito Decepticon.

–Las despedidas siempre me conmueven –se burló Galvatron–. Pero está la voy a disfrutar.

El líder Decepticon le dio un beso a Cyclonus, para posteriormente apagar su spark con un disparo de su cañón.

–¡No, no! ¡ **Starscream**!

Skyfire lo vio.

El dolor en ópticos ajenos.

Y lloró.

* * *

Era media noche, estaba parado junto a la ventana.

En su litera descansaban los cinco Combiners, estaban agotados por lo que habían hecho ciclos atrás.

Skyfire pensaba en todo lo que había hecho con Starscream, hasta el momento en el cuál lo vio morir frente a sus ópticos.

–A pesar de todo **quiero estar junto a él**.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Debía dejar ir ésos sentimientos y concentrarse en su presente.

–Sky –le llamó el líder Aerialbot–; ven a recargar, debes estar cansado.

–Sí, tienes razón –concedió el transbordador–. En un momento más iré.

Silverbot se encogió de hombros y volvió a acostarse.

–Primus, si es verdad que existe ése lugar en dónde las spark encuentran paz, quiero que cuides la del Decepticon Starscream, por qué estoy seguro de que te dará problemas. Recuérdale que lo amo... o lo hacía o bueno, no importa.

Se giró hacía su litera, los ópticos celestes brillaban en el cuarto oscuro.

–Sky ven con nosotros, te queremos a nuestro lado.

Skyfire sonrió, tal vez, _tal vez_ podía olvidar a Starscream, si convertía a ésos Combiners en sus nuevas estrellas.

–Los amo.

* * *

 **No me siento bien**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	38. Chapter 38

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash** , **masturbación y sexo oral**.

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Otro aburrido y cansado ciclo solar en la bahía médica.

Ratchet estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se dirigió a su habitación, se tiró en una de las mesas de operaciones para conseguir una buena recarga.

Con un par de mini-ciclos, Ratchet entró en un estado de recarga.

Cuando de repente...

¡BOOM!

Una explosión dentro de la base Autobot.

–¿¡Ahh?! –el médico saltó de la litera.

Ratchet cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

–Auch.

El médico se levantó y salió de la Medbay, iba a mandar a la enfermería a quién le había interrumpido en su recarga.

* * *

Llegó al salón principal, había pocos Bots, pero entre ellos distinguía al tercero en la línea de mandó.

Decidió acercarse a investigar.

–¿Ataque Decepticon? –preguntó el médico.

–Es sólo una explosión –reprendió el espía sin importancia.

–¿Fue tu ruidosa música otra vez? –el médico irradiaba ira.

–¡No, no! Esta vez no fui yo, te lo juro Ratchet.

Jazz estaba nervioso, Ratchet estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe, hasta que escucharon a Prowl.

–Estas explosiones me empiezan a molestar –dijo el terrateniente Autobot.

–Espera, ¿dijiste explosiones? –Ratchet dejo de ahorcar a Jazz.

–Sí, y tendré que ir a amonestarlo por volverlo hacer.

–¿Sabes quién fue?

–Claro, ¿deseas saberlo?

* * *

–¡Ratchet! Amigo mío –Wheeljack estaba alegré por ver al médico.

–Wheeljack cabeza de perno, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Mira deja te cuento –corrió dentro del laboratorio y sacó un vaso de precipitado con un líquido violeta–. Estaba investigando algo cuando sin querer ¡pum! Y explotó –empezó a reírse.

–Tú... Wheeljack hijo de Unicron.

El médico emanaba ira pura, sacó su llave.

Iba a mandar a Wheeljack a la enfermería.

–¿Eh? Ratchet, amigo ¡Nooo!

Wheeljack salió corriendo, Ratchet tendía a ponerse muy violento.

–¡No por favor! ¡Ratchet, amigo!

El médico lanzó la llave, está cayó directamente en la cabeza del ingeniero.

El Bot multi-color cayó al piso inconsciente, Ratchet se acercó al cuerpo, si no tuviese buena moral, lo hubiese dejado ahí.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Encendió sus ópticos, examinando sus sistemas.

Nada fuera de lo común, tan sólo un repentino apagado de emergencia.

Pero fue ahí donde llegó a darse cuenta de que no estaba en la Medbay o su habitación, además de que estaba amarrado de los brazos.

Intentaba jalar los grilletes de sus muñecas.

–¿Buscas algo? –interrumpió Ratchet mostrando una llave.

–Amigo, debes darme la llave esto es muy cansado –dijo refiriéndose a las cadenas.

–Vas a recibir tu castigo por despertarme –ignoró por completo lo que dijo el ingeniero.

Tomó un látigo.

–A-amigo –Wheeljack estaba nervioso.

Recibió los latigazos por todo el torso.

–¿Te ha dolido? –se burló Ratchet tomándolo del mentón.

Le gritó con acidez que se quedará quieto.

Prendió una grabadora, y fue en ése momento en el que el ingeniero empezaba a pensar que su castigo se volvía cada vez más extraño.

La médica bailando de manera sensual, haciendo sonidos obscenos.

Hasta que Ratchet decidió quitarse el chest-chasis, Wheeljack no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lentamente bajo sus servos por su torso, gemía sin parar, haciendo que Wheeljack experimentará más calor en su entrepierna.

Se acercó lenta y sensualmente hacía el ingeniero, al llegar a él empezó a lamer las heridas que le había ocasionado con el látigo.

La glosa húmeda del médico provocaba pequeños escalofríos al ingeniero.

Subió hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo.

Con sus dígitos obligó a Wheeljack a quitarse el protector bucal.

Los dos se fundieron en un apasionante beso, los servos de Ratchet se dirigieron a la zona interfaz del ingeniero.

–A-amigo... –jadeo Wheeljack–. Primus, amigo Ratchet ¿p-podrías...?

Ratchet dio besos por toda la zona interfaz de Wheeljack, el ingeniero se arqueaba jadeante.

–Amigo por favor, no me hagas esto.

Ratchet no respondió, siguió con su "castigo", paro abruptamente ara después levantarse.

–Wheeljack, créeme que esto te gustará más ti que a mí

Empezó a mover sus servos, bombeando.

–¡Ahh...! Wheel... Wheeljack.

Su otro servo se dirigió hacía su válvula, dónde metió dos dígitos, auto-penetrándose.

Para ése punto, Wheeljack podía sentir como un poco de lubricante empezaba a filtrarse de su chapado.

–¡Ra-Ratchet! Amigo... N-no sigas

–Ahh ¡Wheeljack!

El líquido violeta caía de la punta del pico del médico, Ratchet sonreía victorioso.

Wheeljack tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ventiladores internos estaban a su máxima potencia.

–Amigo, amigo déjame poder sobrecargar, tanta presión... no la puedo aguantar.

Ratchet estaba sorprendido, creía que el ingeniero le pediría que lo soltará o algo así.

–Bueno, sí eso es lo que quieres.

Empezó a abrir los grilletes.

* * *

–¡Wheeljack!

El ingeniero embestía duro, la fuerza no le faltaba.

–¡Ah, sí! ¡Jackie, más fuerte! ¡Más, más!

Ratchet estaba contra una de las mesas de trabajo, el escrito crujía por los bruscos movimientos del ingeniero.

–¿¡Quieres más, amigo?! ¡Pídemelo! ¡Ruégame!

Ratchet gemía sin parar, apagó los ópticos para poder responder.

–¡Ahh! ¡Por favor Wheeljack! ¡Dame más! ¡Por favor! ¡Jackie dámelo todo!

Sin esperar más, Wheeljack embestía a aún más fuerte y más rápido.

–¡Ahh! ¡P-Primus!

–No. Se dice Wheeljack –se inclinó a susurrarle.

Ratchet encendió los ópticos de sorpresa.

En tan sólo unos nano-ciclos el ingeniero había sobrecargado en la válvula del médico.

–Ahh, amigo.

Wheeljack se dejó caer sobre el pecho descubierto del médico.

–Mmh, Ratchet –lo miró sonriente.

–¿Wheeljack?

–Quédate hasta que amanezca.

El ingeniero le robó un besó.

–Eres un desastre, Jackie –sonrió volviendo a besarlo–. Pero por favor no vuelvas a explotar nada.

–¡Awww! Amigo eso es injusto, soy científico y necesito experimentar con todo.

–Sabes, sólo está vez aceptaré que tienes la razón

Los dos se unieron en un tierno beso.

–Te quiero Jackie.

Jamás creyó que el dijera ésas palabras, pero no respondió.

Tan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Saben, he subido cinco capítulos en el transcurso de dos días.**

 **Felicítenme no?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	39. Chapter 39

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, masturbación y sexo oral.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Armada**

* * *

–¡Starscream, pedazo de chatarra!

–¿¡Qué quieres Megatron?!

–¡Vas a obedecerme! ¡Y no hables cuando te habló, chatarra!

–¿A sí? ¡Pues ven y ciérrame la boca!

Ésos eran los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar en la base Lunar Decepticon.

–¿Cuándo tiempo más debo esperar para que Megatron ponga de trofeo la cabeza de Starscream? –Cyclonus se reía en un susurró– ¿entiendes? Hahaha, por qué ellos siempre pelean.

–Cyclonus ya cállate –le silenció Thrust con un golpe–. Quiero seguir escuchando.

Los dos estaban con los receptores en la puerta de la habitación "susurrando".

–Oye, ya no sé escuchan gritos, ¿vamos a la sala del trono?

–Cyclonus ésa es la mejor idea que has tenido en eones, vamos.

Justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta, se despertó el tercer mech que también compartía habitación con el estratega y Cyclonus.

–No me dejan recargar, ¿Quieren callarse los dos? –Demolisher los miró medio adormilado–. Ya es tarde y Lord Megatron quiere que encontremos a todos los Mini-Cons temprano

Cyclonus se alejó de la puerta, para después subirse a la litera del mech más grande.

–Estamos investigando, Demolisher ¿acaso no te gustaría saber que castigo le pone Megatron a Starscream? –sonrió– ¿y sí Starscream se rebela y lástima a Megatron?

–¡De ninguna manera! –se levantó, corriendo a la puerta– ¡aparta!

–Tranquilo Demolisher –Trusht le cerró el paso–. Iremos sin hacer ruido

El jet utilizó su invisibilidad.

–Cyclonus –habló el estratega–. Dame tu servo.

–¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

–Tu solo hazlo.

Cyclonus extendió su servo, al sentir que sus dígitos se entrelazaban con otros, simple y sencillamente gritó.

–¡Oye! No soy muy bueno con mechs, pero si ya te urge –menciono Cyclonus sonriendo lascivamente.

–Idiota –Thrust volvió a ser visible–. Es para que me sigas, no vas a verme así que por eso te voy a tomar el servo.

–Ahh, bueno sólo por eso, yo creía que...

Demolisher les dio un fuerte empujón.

–Vámonos.

Trusht y Cyclonus asintieron, los tres salieron despacio y sin hacer ruido por el pasillo.

* * *

Megatron tenía a Starscream abajo suyo, los dos se estaban golpeando, rodaban por todo el suelo.

–¡Argh! ¡Suéltame! –Starscream le dio una patada.

–¡Escoria inservible!

El líder Decepticon lo tomó por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared, gruñéndole al jet.

–Hasta aquí llegaste Starscream, ¿qué diría tu amigo Autobot?

–¡Argh! D-deja a Hot Shot... esto es entre tú y yo –gimoteo tratando de "respirar".

–Oh, pero claro que esto es entré **tu y yo** –le sonrió al seeker mostrado los colmillos.

A Starscream no le había gustado como había sonado el "tú y yo" de Megatron.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, veía a Megatron frente a él, pero el tirano no volvió a hablar, parecía que estaba examinando su cara o algo así.

–¿Qué... qué miras? –el jet escarlata frunció el ceño

Megatron no dijo nada, tan sólo se inclinó a besar al seeker.  
Starscream no podía articular palabra alguna, con sus servos golpeaba el brazo del tirano para que lo soltará.

Pero de pronto sus servos dejaron de moverse, el seeker empezaba a disfrutar el beso.

El tirano introdujo su glosa en la cavidad bucal de jet, entrelazándola con la de su segundo al mando.

–¡Ahh! Megatron d-déjame –gimió Starscream tratando de separarse.

–Cállate.

Siguieron besándose, el calor y la lujuria empezaban a hacerse presentes en aquel lugar, Megatron dejó de aplicar presión en el cuello de Starscream, sus dos servos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del seeker que gemía con cada toque, Starscream disfrutaba de las osadas caricias que le proporcionaba su señor, sus sistemas sexuales se calentaron, pero aún no quería abrirlos.

Megatron tenía que rogarle si quería " _ **eso**_ ".

El líder Decepticon bajo sus besos hasta el cristal azul, haciendo que Starscream gritará de placer.

El seeker apoyo sus servos sobre los hombros del tirano, sentía que iba a caerse.

* * *

Cyclonus iba tomado del servo de Trusht.

–¿Qué ves? –preguntó Cyclonus detrás del estratega.

–No lo vas a creer –susurró el cabeza de cono–. Mira esto.

Cyclonus se asomó por la abertura de la puerta.  
Iba a gritar pero Trusht le puso un servo en la boca.

–¡Shh! Ellos no pueden saber que los estamos espiando –susurró Trusht volviendo a ser visible.

Demolisher los miró con extrañeza.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Mejor vámonos –razonó Cyclonus.

–Tienes razón, no quiero ver que sigue después de esto –completo Trusht empezando a caminar lejos de la compuerta.

–Eh, Trusht –le llamó Cyclonus.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres idiota?

–Bueno, ya suelta mi servo.

Un tono rojizo se teñía en las mejillas del estratega.

–Claro, eso estaba a punto de realizar –tartamudeo Trusht soltándolo.

–Hagamos como que esto nunca paso.

–Concuerdo contig... –sus palabras se vieron interrumpidos por un grito.

–¡ **MEGATRON**!

–Ay Primus nos salvé –susurró Demolisher.

Los tres se fueron casi corriendo, aunque aún se podían escuchar los gritos y gemidos del segundo al mando.

* * *

–¡Argh! Megatron ten cuidado.

Habían cambiado de posición, el seeker estaba con los servos apoyados en la pared.

El tirano le había obligado a abrir sus sistemas de interfaz.

Megatron lamía la estrecha válvula del seeker, introduciendo su glosa para poder extraer la mayor cantidad de lubricante posible.

El sabor era simplemente embriagador.

–Silencio, los demás podrían escucharte, ¿dónde quedaría tu orgullo?

–C-cállate –gimió el jet.

Mientras Starscream estaba tan concentrado jadeando y gimiendo, el mech de más grande introdujo dos de sus dígitos en la válvula del seeker.

–¡MEGATRON!

Gritó algo viva voz el seeker, una sensación de placer-dolor invadió su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien y tan raro.

–Ahh... M-Megatron ¡Nghh!

El tirano movía los dígitos, metiéndolos y sacándolos, de vez en cuando hacía leves movimientos de tijeras.

–¡Ahh! Chatarra ¡mételo de una buena vez! ¡y-ya no soportó la presión! –gritó Starscream arañando la pared.

Megatron sonrió, el propio seeker lo había pedido.

Starscream se maldijo mentalmente, su orgullo no podía decaer por la simple interfaz, el no rogaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un objeto que entraba en su válvula.

–¡Argh! Megatron.

El tirano embestía duro, se escuchaban los fuertes gritos de Starscream.

–¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Megatron!

El seeker hacía honor a su propio nombre, pues los decibeles de ésos gritos eran muy altos.

Arañaba el muro, jadeando y gritando mientras que Megatron gruñía, la válvula de Starscream era muy estrecha.

Las paredes de la válvula del seeker se cerraban en torno a la circunferencia, apretándolo, era una sensación entre placer y dolor. Algo que Starscream había aprendido a disfrutar con cada embestida que el tirano le daba.

Con su servo libre, empezó a masturbar el cable del seeker, haciendo que gritará con más fuerza.

–¡Nghh! ¡Mega...! ¡Ahh!

Bombeaba con rapidez, creando un ritmo al compás de sus embestidas.

No duraron tanto tiempo ya que Starscream fue el primero el sobrecargar, no había durado tanto tiempo reteniendo toda ésa energía.

Megatron derramó sus lubricantes sobre el puerto de seeker, jadeando.

–Argh –se quejó Starscream al sentir como Megatron retraían su cable.

–Deja de quejarte.

Movió al seeker, cambiándolo de posición nuevamente, estaba vez con los sistemas bocarriba.

Megatron aprovechó el momento para tomar entre sus servos el cable blanco y negro con esas decoraciones en color escarlata que chorreaba lubricante en abundancia.

–Sabias que lubricas mucho –era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

–¡Oh, cállate! –le ponía nervioso esos toques, ¿Cómo de los golpes habían pasado a la interfaz?

El tirano soltó una risa, eran tan cómicas las expresiones de vergüenza que transmitía el seeker atravesó de sus placas faciales, en especial por que este tenía las mejillas levemente encendidas.

–Apúrate a sobrecargarme, esto empieza a incomodar.

–A la orden Starscream –se burló Megatron metiéndose el cable a la boca.

–¡Pero no tan ráp...! ¡Nghh!

El Decepticon de astas chupaba con rapidez el cable del seeker, podía escuchar a la perfección los gemidos ahogados del jet, sus maldiciones e incluso como rogaba por más.

No contento con escuchar eso, Megatron decidió insertar dos de sus dígitos en la válvula del Decepticon de alerones, aunque apenas rozo los labios de la válvula de Starscream este empezó a gritar como si le estuviese haciendo daño.

–¡No! ¡Nghh, aun... estoy sensible! –odiaba admitirlo, pero su puerto era uno de los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Sin importarle mucho ingreso sus dígitos, y mientras más rápido masturbaba el miembro del seeker, mas gritos y gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Starscream.

–¡Maldita sea Megatron, te odio! –grito al llegar a su sobrecarga.

–Gracias por las alabanzas, Starscream.

El seeker jadeaba, sus ventiladores internos trabajaban a su máxima capacidad, estaba cansado pero el tirano irradiaba una intensa energía.

Megatron lo tomó de la cintura, cargándolo.

–¿A dónde me llevas?

–A mis aposentos –respondió el tirano.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!

–Por qué aún no he terminado contigo, hay muchos que pueden escuchar lo que hago contigo escoria con alas.

–Eres un maldito hijo de Unicron, ¿me escuchaste Megatron?

–Sí, lo que digas Starscream.

Y así siguieron insultando se hasta que los insultos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, nuevamente.

* * *

 **Cosas especiales para personas especiales como tú, soy tan joto por ti bro**

 **Ya saben, si tienen algún pedido, escriban en los comentarios o por privado**

 **Comenten.**


	40. Chapter 40

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, incesto,** **Pink Kiss y fondo rosa.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

El amor es hermoso.

El amor te hace sentir en los cielos, y para los Jettwins el cielo es **amor puro.**

Compartir tu vida con tus hermanos es algo significativo para cualquiera.

Pero **Jetfire** había decidido pasar el resto de su vida con su conjunx; **Jetstorm**.

Los dos hermanos se habían entregado amor y cariño, se habían prometido amarse.

Ellos dos siempre juntos, siempre sabían lo que pensaba su contra parte, por qué ambos eran un solo cuerpo.

La mayoría de sus conocidos aceptaban su extraña relación.

Perceptor estaba tan _"feliz"_ de que sus younglings hubieran encontrado con quién compartir su vida.

Jetstorm sonreía.

Jetfire le besaba.

Y los dos se querían mutuamente.

–¿Me amas? –cuestiono Jetstorm.

El Autobot anaranjado beso a su gemelo turquesa, entrelazando sus servos con los de él.

–Me gusta tu respuesta –rió Jetstorm.

–Tú me gustas a mí.

Siguieron volando por el espacio aéreo humano sin preocupación alguna.

* * *

Habían decidido descansar después de volar tanto tiempo.

Era divertido y a la vez interesante volar en la Tierra, siempre había colores distintos en el cielo, el viento y las nubes acariciaban sus cuerpos cada vez que surcaban los cielos.

Se transformaron en sus formas cybertronianas, sentándose uno algo del otro, observando el cielo.

Jetfire abrazo a su hermano por el hombro, mientras de Jetstorm apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, los dos disfrutando de la compañía y el viento sobre su chasis.

Jetstorm miró hacia la izquierda, un girasol.  
Era una flor muy bonita.

Lo arrancó de la tierra, se lo quedo mirando por nano-ciclos, hasta que le surgió una idea.

–¡Hermano! –le llamó el jet turquesa.

–¿Si, hermano?

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti –rió levemente.

–¿Mmh? Yo también, hermano –Jetfire le sonrió.

–Ok, lo enseñaremos al mismo tiempo.

–Bien, hermano –coincidió el jet de fuego.

–A las tres –sugirió el Bot azul.

–Uno... dos... ¡Tres!

Los dos mostraron sus presentes, teniendo levemente encendidas las mejillas.

–¡Te tengo una flor! –dijeron al unísono, lucían unas hermosas sonrisas.

–¿¡Eh?! –se miraron mutuamente.

Apenados por ese mínimo error.

–¡Me encanta, hermano! –Jetfire le dio un fuerte abrazo a su gemelo.

–A mí también me gusta, hermano –se dejó abrazar, le gustaba cuándo Jetfire le abrazaba.

–¡Gracias hermano! –dijeron al unísono.

El abrazo duró una nano-ciclos más, hasta que el mismo Jetfire lo rompió para quedar cara a cara con su gemelo.

– **Te amo, Jetfire** –susurró Jetstorm con una sonrisa.

– **Te amo, Jetstorm** –respondió Jetfire dándole un beso.

Los Jettwins reían y se decían de vez en cuando algo totalmente dulce y romántico, provocando pequeños sonrojos por parte de su contrario.

Aún eran demasiado jóvenes para tener interfaz y formar una familia.

Pero sin duda alguna ellos esperaban el ciclo solar en el cuál los dos pudieran conectarse y tener lindos sparklings con ellos.

Amándose más que como simples familiares, más que amigos, más que compañeros de trabajo...

Cómo **pareja**.

* * *

 **Fui, soy y siempre seré un cursi si se trata de ti bro**

 **Soy un jodido cursi por ti y que mejor si escribo algo que nos concierne a ambos?**

 **No olviden dejar reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	41. Little Autobot

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías e insinuaciones humano/cybertroniano.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

–¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí! –le llamaba un muchacho que iba corriendo detrás del líder Autobot.

–¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Debo avisarle a Ratchet! –gritaba desesperado mientras corría por toda su casa.

El chico de máscara logró atraparlo.

–Tranquilo no te haré daño –dijo mientras lo tomaba del servo.

–Pero MECH, Silas –suspiró–. Aún no puedo asimilar que es lo que acaba de pasar.

–Bueno, puedes confiar en mí, Ehh... pequeño Robot.

–Te agradezco mucho humano, tienes mi lealtad –Optimus le dedicó una sonrisa–. No cualquiera se hubiera arriesgado a hacer lo que hiciste.

–No te preocupes, por ahora lo mejor sería que vinieras conmigo.

Optimus lo tomó de la mano, caminando junto al muchacho.

El chico sonrió bajo la máscara.

–Yo te protegeré, no soy Silas para hacerte daño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él volvía Prime a creer en la palabra de alguien.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, y Optimus estaba plenamente encariñado con el humano.

Le gustaba que lo abrazara, que lo mimará, que le dijera lo tierno que se veía, eso hacía que Optimus se riera.

Era una cálida sensación el recibir toda clase de halagos por parte de un humano que no lo conocía del todo.

–Optimus, deja mi máscara.

–Pero quiero darte un beso –hizo un puchero–. Tú vez como los machos humanos les dan besos a las hembras humanas.

–Vale, pero sólo está vez.

El chico levantó su máscara hasta la altura de la boca.

Optimus se armó de valor, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Si, ¿sí? Bien –dijo volviendo a bajar su máscara.

–Tú ¿podrías conseguir un poco de energon?

–Claro, iré por unos no me tardo –le respondió levantándose de la silla–. No te vayas a salir, no le pondré seguro, pero por lo que más quieras NO te vayas a dalia de mi habitación, no sé qué haría si mi padre te viera.

–No te preocupes por mí, nunca saldría sin tu consentimiento –el Prime hablaba con firmeza.

El muchacho se fue, sentía que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho.

No podía creer que el inocente beso del Prime le hiciera eso.

* * *

–Optimus ahora no por favor.

–¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? –le preguntó jalando el cabello del chico.

–¡Auch! Es mí cabello Optimus.

El líder Autobot se quedó en silencio por unos nano-ciclos, para después trenzar el cabello del azabache.

Optimus había visto como Miko se trazaba el cabello, así que estaba imitándolo con el cabello del humano.

–¿Puedo preguntar que le haces a mi cabello?

–Aún no, mientras tanto deberías seguir estudiando para tus exámenes.

Unos minutos después el azabache tenía todo el cabello enredado.

–Optimus Prime ¿qué has hecho?

Se susurraba el chico tratando de desenreda su cabello, ahora le parecía una mala idea haber dejado crecer su cabello.

Optimus estaba recargándose en la cama, al azabache le daban ganas de despertarlo y decirle que lo ayudará.

Pero Prime se veía tierno acostado y abrazando a un peluche.

* * *

Había desordenado toda su habitación, la busco por horas y horas.

Había perdido la paciencia.

Tenía al menos tres horas buscando su máscara y al líder Autobot.

El muchacho salió al pasillo, iba a llamarle a su padre para saber si no había visto su máscara.

Luego vería que hacer con Optimus.

Al salir, vio algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

El Prime tenía su máscara, la estaba arrastrando.

–¡ **OPTIMUS PRIME**!

El Autobot volteo a ver, en sus ópticos reflejaba sorpresa.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras que el chico iba tras el pequeño mech.

–¡Ven acá! ¡Optimus!

Con receptores sordos, el Bot se reía.

Hacía cuánto tiempo no hacía una travesura como esa.

Sin duda alguna, había sido mucho tiempo.

* * *

Le divertía estar con él humano, él era divertido.

Cuándo el azabache estaba de buenas, jugaba con él.

Como ahora.

El azabache le cargaba en sus brazos, tarareando alguna canción.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo? –le cuestionó el Prime.

–Bailando –contestó el muchacho–. Cuando hay una canción o sonido que me gusta bailó contigo y sólo contigo.

¿El muchacho no haría eso con nadie más?

¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Él tenía el privilegio de "bailar" con el azabache.  
Pero, ahí dentro. En su spark.

Se sentía reconfortante.

Se sentía muy bien.

Tan sólo dejo que el chico siguiera "bailando" con él, mientras más cerca pudiera estar de él.

Ésa sensación crecía dentro de su pecho.

* * *

–¡Optimus! –era Arcee–. No puedo creerlo ¡eres tú!

La femme se arrodilló frente al Prime.

–Señor, usted ha hecho mucha falta nada la base, Jack -el gritó de los humanos le interrumpió.

–¡Optimus! –gritó Jack corriendo– ¡Wow! ¿Qué te pasó?

–Es del tamaño de un perro –dijo Miko mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¿Creen que deberíamos llamar a Ratchet? –Ralph miró a Bumblebee.

El explorador se acercó a su jefe, mirándolo con atención.  
El mech amarillo emitió unos pitidos, mirando a Bulkhead.

-No lo sé, Bee –respondió el Wrecker– ¿y sí Ratchet se molesta?

–Gracias por haberme encontrado, pero en serio necesito regresar a dentro –dijo Optimus–. Mi humano podría despertarse y se molestaría conmigo por salirme sin permiso.

–¿Un humano? ¡Él te secuestró! ¿¡Estás loco?! –Arcee estaba furiosa– ¡no vas a regresar! Bumblebee llama a Ratchet, nos vamos de regreso a la base

–Pero... –Arcee le interrumpió.

–¿¡Pero ¡¿qué Optimus?! El sólo te cree una mascota no es como Jack, Miko o Ralph.

Otra voz se escuchó en el jardín del muchacho de máscara.

–Optimus debes irte, tus " _ **amigos**_ " –la última palabra sonaba como ácido en los receptores de la motocicleta–. Tienen razón, yo soy un simple humano, no puedo ser de mucha ayuda además debes liderar a tus soldados.

–No, no digas eso, tú me ayudaste y fuiste muy bueno conmigo, mereces una oportunidad de conocernos.

Bumblebee emitió unos pitidos.

–Dile a Ratchet que cancelé el portal, no me iré sin él –sentenció Optimus señalando al de máscara.

–No te preocupes, Prime tu podrás recordarme.

El vórtice celeste se abrió a los pocos metros de los Autobots.

–Vámonos –ordenó Arcee.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko y Ralph entraron al portal.

Faltaba Jack, Arcee y Optimus.

–Lo siento Optimus, pero está es nuestra despedida.

–Te juro por Primus y la matriz que llevó en mi pecho, que regresaré por ti –prometió el Prime.

Y ambos Autobots y Jack desaparecieron por el portal.

Debajo de la máscara, las lágrimas se escurrían, lloraba en silencio.

Nunca había querido que Optimus se fuera, pero tenía que dejarlo ir.

Así cómo todos ésos sentimientos que habían crecido en su pecho.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Optimus se había ido, ya había dejado de preguntarse si el líder Autobot lo extrañaba.

Realmente quería pensar que Optimus lo amaba, pero no.

Simplemente el ya no estaba, y no podía evitar reírse de lo idiota que era pensar en alguien que probablemente ya lo había olvidado.

Que equivocado estaba.

Optimus tenía amigos, aliados y recuerdos.

Pero el faltaba lo más importante en la vida de un cybertroniano.

El amor.

Alguien con quien compartir su vida

Su sparkmate.

Su conjunx.

El que más amaba en ése mundo.

* * *

–Prime, señor –era Arcee.

–Ah, disculpa –la miró– ¿se te ofrece algo?

–No, es que últimamente está distraído, nos preocupa.

Medito unos nano-ciclos antes de contestar.

–Lo siento, mi procesador está en otro lado, pero no se preocupen por mí.

–Señor, me atrevo culpar al humano por ése comportamiento raro suyo.

Optimus la miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué? No es cierto, Arcee estás...

–Tengo la razón Optimus, y tú mismo lo sabes –interrumpió la femme.

–Arcee no quiero pelear contigo –el Prime se veía enojado–. Así que mejor vete de aquí.

La femme apretó los puños, quería gritarle a su líder.

Pero luego recordó que fue ella quién los separó.

Arcee se transformó y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde la partida del Prime.

El azabache caminaba por las calles de Jasper, una noche sin luna.

Una noche en la cual el chico no se esperaba la visita de un robot gigante extraterrestre que venía en una búsqueda.

Vio una camioneta verde a unas calles más adelante, un chico en una motocicleta y un deportivo amarillo le seguían desde hacía unas calles más adelante, una ambulancia paso rápidamente a su lado.

Y a tan sólo unos pocos metros de su casa, un semi-tráiler estaba estacionado.

–Optimus –le llamó el azabache– ¿era necesario que me siguieran hasta mi casa?

–No lo era –encendió las luces– ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y hablamos un poco? mi spark te ha extrañado.

Sin pensarlo más, el chico de máscara se subió al semi-tráiler.

Este último encendió el motor, para después conducir hasta la base, dónde pasarían toda la noche hablando y sonriéndose.

Los dos se habían extrañado demasiado.

* * *

–¡Optimus! –rió el muchacho.

–Me gusta cómo te ves sin esto –tomó la máscara entre sus dígitos–. Eres muy hermoso.

Los dos se rieron, disfrutando de su compañía.

Optimus no podía creer que el humano aceptará sus sentimientos.

Iba a hacer al chico el humano más feliz de todos, muy feliz.

* * *

 **Les dejo este capítulo, pronto actualizaré los demás pedidos, créanme que ya los tengo casi terminados, pero faltan algunas cosas.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen algún pedido, escriban en los comentarios o por privado**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	42. Sweet Honey

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, Pink Kiss, sexo oral y fondo rosa.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Nunca había visto a un mech tan pequeño, tan tierno, tan fugaz, tan... apetecible.

Nunca había visto a alguien que tuviese tanto valor para enfrentarle, pues entre los Autobots él era un Decepticon peligroso y astuto.

–¡Bumblebee! –gritó Prowl–. Es hora de irnos.

Todos los Autobots se retiraban, pues los Decepticons les superaban en número.

 **Bumblebee...**

Había grabado ésa designación, lo investigaría.

Tenía planeado saber todo; absolutamente todo sobre el Autobot con la designación de "Bumblebee".

* * *

Estaba descargando toda la información sobre el Autobot amarillo.

Soundwave leía todo sobre el mini-Bot; Bumblebee.

Debajo del protector bucal, sonreía.

Ya quería tener a Bumblebee en su poder, se imaginaba todas las perversidades que podía hacer con el mini-Bot.

Se escucharon pasos cerca, seguidos por una voz.

–¿Ratchet, estás ahí? –era la voz del Prime.

Soundwave se escondió bajo las consolas, volviendo a su modo grabadora.

Optimus entró a la sala, pero no había nadie más que un monitor encendido.

–Qué extraño.

El líder Autobot lo apagó y se fue de ahí con un poco de duda.

* * *

Ya tenía todo planeado, todo saldría perfecto.

Iba a secuestrar al mini-Bot, le haría unos ajustes más... y al fin podría quedarse con él.

Se relamió los labios, ése Autobot iba a sufrir mucho.

Él no había hecho nada malo –¿O tal vez sí? –, tan sólo se había cruzado con Soundwave.

El peor error que había cometido.

Y ahora lo iba a pagar.

Lo pagaría con su esencia.

* * *

Mientras todos los demás Decepticon peleaban y trataban de tomar la mayor cantidad de energon posible, él y cassets estaban buscando al Autobot de armadura amarilla.

 **[¿No está? ¿Por qué no está? Él siempre está aquí.]**

–Boss, no está el Autobot que busca –el casset púrpura miraba a todos lados.

–Misión: encontrar a Bumblebee –respondió Soundwave serio.

–¿Y para qué? Hay muchos otros Autobots aquí –Frenzy estaba molesto.

–El Autobot que busco tiene algo muy importante para nuestra causa, es necesario que sea capturado y posteriormente reformado –el mech azul ya estaba harto de la incompetencia de sus minions.

–¡Soundwave! –era su amo quién le llamaba–. Debemos irnos ya.

–Afirmativo –respondió Soundwave–. Rumble y Frenzy regresen.

Ambos mini-Cons volvieron a su forma casset, Soundwave estaba tan decepcionado y frustrado.

Él no se rendía fácilmente, se había decidido a tener a Bumblebee.

Y eso haría.

Aunque eso significará dejar más de una evidencia al alcance de los Autobots.

* * *

–Bumblebee ya despierta –Optimus lo empujaba levemente–. Hay una emergencia, los Decepticons están robando energon y tenemos qu...

–No puedo levantarme, me duelen las caderas por lo de anoche –musito el menor–. Ahora déjame recargar otro ciclo más.

El mini-Bot se acomodó en la cámara de recarga de su líder.

–Te la pasaré está vez por qué fue mi culpa –aceptó el Prime–. La próxima vez recuérdame no ser tan duro contigo.

Se inclinó a darle un dulce beso en los labios, para después irse.

Bumblebee sonrió, le gustaban mucho ésos besos.

Y no los cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Ése mismo día, en la noche... esa oscura y fría noche en la cual calmaría su sed de victoria.

Seria el día en el que Soundwave había fracasado en su plan, el día en el que Bumblebee se había quedado en la base.

El día en el qué uno de los Decepticons más peligrosos estaba suelto y se paseaba por a base Autobot.

Revisaba todos los ductos de ventilación, pero no encontraba nada.

Todos los que residían ahí estaban recargando, menos cierto mini-Bot que jugaba vídeo juegos en línea con Danny.

–Oye Danny –era Bumblebee hablando por el micrófono de la diadema– ¿Cómo hago para sacar el poder máximo de mi personaje?

–Usa los gatillos del mando y aprieta "X" –respondió una voz humana– ¿vas a seguir jugando?

–¿Estás loco? ¡Claro! Esto recién comenzó –se rió el mini-Bot mientras movía sus dígitos mirando su monitor.

–Yo debo irme a dormir, pero mañana debo seguiremos jugando, ¿vale?

–Bien, descansa Danny.

Soundwave espero unos mini-ciclos más para poder ingresar a la habitación del menor.

Bumblebee estaba tan entretenido en el monitor que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con él.

Hasta que sintió un golpe en el procesador.

El menor cayó al suelo, tenía la vista borrosa -vaya que el golpe había sido fuerte-, antes de entrar al apagado de emergencia pudo distinguir un color carmesí brillante, quiso tocarlo.

Pero el servo de su atacante detuvo su brazo.

Negó con cabeza, y fue ahí donde Bumblebee lo reconoció.

–Sound... Wave.

El color zafiro de sus ópticos se hizo negro abruptamente.

Por su parte, Soundwave sonreía.

Tenía al mini-Bot, ya era suyo.

Complemente suyo.

* * *

Estaba en la mesa de operaciones, aún seguían inconsciente.

Pero eso no detuvo a Soundwave para abrir su procesador, la grabadora Decepticon empezó a jugar y eliminar recuerdos y memorias de Bumblebee.

Las bloqueaba y otras más eran eliminadas.

En especial ésas que eran de después de haber despertado en este planeta.

Incluso borró los recuerdos que tenía de la guerra, si iba a hacer al mini-Bot feliz...

... Debía bloquear todos ésos terribles momentos.

De ahora en adelante lo único que Bumblebee sabría era que Soundwave era su único amo.

Ya casi fantaseaba con el bonito metal amarillo, con ésas juguetonas miradas que debían ser sólo para él y ésos labios... ésos labios en los que él iba a reclamar besos.

Por qué...

Lo amaba más que a nadie.

* * *

Bumblebee encendió los ópticos, todo a su alrededor era ajeno y extraño.

Estaba acostado en una cámara de recarga.

Y había un mech recargado en la pared frente a la litera.

–Haz despertado.

–¿Dónde... estoy?

–Tú vives aquí, eres mi conjunx –le respondió Soundwave– ¿no lo recuerdas Bumblebee?

–¡Argh! Me duele el procesador –el menor se llevó los servos a la cabeza–. Oye, no te recuerdo.

–Mí designación es Soundwave –la grabadora sonreía bajo la máscara– ¿tampoco lo recuerdas? ¿recuerdas a los cassetticons?

–¿A quiénes?

–Mensaje: iré por ellos, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva.

Soundwave salió de la habitación, cerrándola con combinación.

Había preparado todo para el despertar de su nuevo Bot, y nada saldría mal.

Nada puede ir mal.

Sonreía, pero nadie podía ver dicha sonrisa.

Nadie más que su amado podría ver ésa sonrisa.

* * *

Bumblebee estaba jugando con Ravage, el mini-Bot tenía una semana de estar –literalmente– encerrado en la habitación de Soundwave.

Le tenía prohibido salir a cualquier lugar.

Los cassetticons tenían ciclos esperando la llegada de su jefe, pero en momentos así veían distante que Soundwave pudiese llegar a la base.

–¡Hey Bumble-bot! –Frenzy se acercó al Autobot–. Creo que él Boss no vendrá hasta tarde, mejor recarga.

Rumble y Frenzy eran los encargados de cuidar a Bumblebee cuándo Soundwave estuviese ausente, no quería que el mini-Bot estuviese solo. Pero había ciertas reglas que debían seguir, como por ejemplo... hacer que Bumblebee se recargará temprano.

–¿¡Qué?! –Bumblebee lo miró sorprendido–. Soundwave tiene que venir. Y-yo no recargo sin él, ¡él tiene que venir!

En pocos nano-ciclos Bumblebee empezó a ponerse histórico, gritando y moviéndose de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

Frenzy y Rumble se miraron entre sí, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

Se les ocurrió pedir ayuda a Shockwave para que le suministrará anestesia así Soundwave no se enojaría con ellos y...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando la figura del jefe en comunicaciones.

–Ustedes –dijo refiriéndose a los minions–. Váyanse de aquí.

Rumble, Frenzy y Ravage corrieron hacia afuera, aunque no pudieran ver la cara de Soundwave sabían que estaba furioso.

Bumblebee se había quedado quieto, nunca había visto a Soundwave enojado.

Él siempre estaba serio y también era muy cariñoso con él.

Se acercó al Autobot, lo tiró a su cámara de recarga boca arriba, el jefe de comunicaciones se posiciono entre sus piernas.

–¿Soundwave que vas a ...?

Aún con los sistemas cerrados, Soundwave se dedicó a lamer y depositar besos en ésa zona.

–¡Nghh! ¡Soundwave! A-aah ¿qué... qué me haces?

El espía no contestaba, simplemente se dedicaba a estimular el sistema interfaz del menor, con su glosa podía sentir la tapa caliente de Bumblebee.

–¡Ahh! ¡Soundwave! ¡Soundwave, Soundwave!

Inconscientemente, Bumblebee bajó sus servos a su sistema interfaz, liberando su cable.

Él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había hecho eso, pues él nunca había tenido interfaz –o al menos así lo creía, la mayoría de sus recuerdos habían sido borrados–, mientras tenía una disputa en su procesador, Soundwave no perdió el tiempo y le dio una -lenta- lamida al cable de Bumblebee.

–¡Argh! ¡Soundwave! –gimió tratando de alejarse del espía.

El mech azul lo tomó de las caderas, levantantó un poco la vista sólo para hacer que el mini-Bot viera una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿So-Soundwave...? –nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, a pesar de que el espía le cumplía caprichos y le daba mimos.

Soundwave lo miró por unos nano-ciclos más, para después seguir con lo suyo.

Con un servo tomó el cable del menor, el Autobot amarillo dio un sonoro gemido, se sentía tan extraño y a la vez tan agradable el tacto que ejercía el espía. Empezó con algo ligero, movía lentamente sus dígitos entorno a la pequeña circunferencia del menor, sonreía lujuriosamente al escuchar los gemidos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuándo metió a su boca el pico de Bumblebee.

–¡No! ¡Primus, Soundwave...!

Sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo, una electricidad que recorría desde su spark hasta su sistema interfaz.

Por otro lado, Soundwave disfrutaba mucho darle ésa oral al mini-Bot, empezaba a adorar como el Autobot gemía su designación.

Movía su boca, su glosa, iba rápido.

Una idea apareció en su procesador, con su servo libre él espía insertó cuatro dígitos en la estrecha válvula del mini-Bot.

Bumblebee gritó de dolor y excitación, los dígitos de Soundwave se movían conforme a como el espía movía su procesador.

De sus ópticos se escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas, era tanto que no podía soportar.

Se sentía tan lleno de energía.

En pocos nano-ciclos el Autobot sobrecargo en la boca del mech azul, el líquido magenta fosforescente se escurrió por los dígitos del espía.

Esa cálida sensación envolvía poco a poco al menor. Encendió sus ventiladores internos, sus niveles de temperatura eran sumamente altos, jadeaba constantemente y tenía la vista pérdida entre la pared y el suelo.

Soundwave se sacó de la boca el pico de Bumblebee, pequeñas manchas magentas en sus labios, pero ya no mostraba una sonrisa.

Ascendió hasta los labios del Autobot, depositando un dulce beso.

–Recarga, por favor.

Bumblebee asintió, tenía los ópticos medio apagados, se sentía débil.

Y cayó en una muy merecida recarga, mientras que Soundwave salía de la habitación en silencio.

* * *

En su pecho ya no se distinguía la insignia Autobot, en su lugar había unas marcas de rasguños y un poco de lubricante seco.

La noche anterior había sido un desastre.

Casi todas las noches su amado Soundwave llegaba y tenían interfaz, Bumblebee se había acostumbrado de recibir todo lo que su conjunx le daba.

Eso era desde cubos de alto grado o simplemente refinados hasta juguetes sexuales que el mismo Soundwave utilizaba con él.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba, y realmente no sabía por qué.

Soundwave siempre le tenía prohibido salir, ¿por qué?

Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak y Ravage entraban y salían a su gusto, el mini-Bot incluso había visto que otros Bots había entrado un par de veces.

Como el mech plateado que siempre estaba siempre con ceño fruncido y tenía un enorme cañón de fusión, o el mech violeta que sólo tenía un óptico y un brazo... y también al mech que era azul y tenía unas bonitas alas blancas y celestes.

No recordaba bien su designación, porque sólo una vez se lo había dicho.

–Thunder... Thundercracker –se dijo así mismo.

Él entraba a la habitación a recoger algunos D-pads, sólo le hablaba si era necesario y no sonreía.

Pero si había algo que no le gustaba era que Thundercracker le sonreía mucho a **su** _conjunx_.

Estaba celoso, muy celoso.

Sólo quería que Soundwave le diera atención a él. Y sólo a él.

* * *

La base estaba bajo ataque, por muchos agujeros entraba el agua -ya que la Némesis se había estrellado en el océano- y el pobre mini-Bot estaba atrapado en la habitación de Soundwave.

Los gemelos cassets entraron, se veían maltrechos.

–¡Bumble-bot tenemos que irnos!

–¿Y Soundwave?

–El salió antes, pero nos mandó a nosotros, ¡tenemos que salir ya!

Bumblebee asintió y salió corriendo de ahí junto a los cassetticons.

Soundwave ya estaba afuera esperándolos.

–¡BUMBLEBEE! –gritó cierta voz que el Autobot amarillo no conocía.

–¿Eh?

El mini-Bot se giró para ver a un Bot azul y rojo corriendo entre la lluvia de láser y metralla, obviamente Bumblebee no sabía quién era.

Pero se sentía atraído a ése mech.

–Bumble-bot, vámonos –dijo Rumble.

El Bot miró a los cassetticons, por unos nano-ciclos dudó si obedecer o no, pero al mirar a Soundwave que se acercaba a él dudo aún más.

–¡ **Bumblebee**!

El mini-Bot salió corriendo hacía Optimus, realmente Bee no sabía por qué había corrido hacía ese desconocido.

–¡Oh Primus, Bumblebee!

El Prime tiró su pistola a un lado, no le importaba la guerra en ésos momentos.

Antes de qué Bumblebee llegará hacía dónde estaba Optimus, Ravage y Laserbeak saltaron encima del menor.

–¡Argh! ¡Suéltenme!

Forcejeó un poco, Optimus iba a ayudarlo, pero Soundwave se le adelantó y cargo al mech amarillo llevándoselo.

–¡BUMBLEBEE, NO! ¡SOUNDWAVE HIJO DE UNICRON REGRESAMELO!

Bumblebee extendió su servo hacía dónde estaba Optimus.

Apagó los ópticos, en su mente algo se había roto.

– _Optimus_ –susurró Bumblebee.

* * *

–¡Maldición! ¿Cómo chatarra pude perderle de nuevo? –se lamentaba el Prime.

–Señor –Prowl dio un paso adelante–. No tiene motivos para seguir así, debemos ser persistentes.

Optimus miró a su terrateniente, el policía tenía razón.

–Tienes razón Prowl –Optimus se levantó–. Será mejor que sigamos con el plan de rescate.

El segundo al mandó sonrió, por fin había hecho que su líder dejará de llorar.

* * *

Rodaba por toda la cámara de recarga, pensando en su amado.

Soundwave estaba en su escritorio de espaldas, leyendo algo en unos D-pads.

Bumblebee ya no estaba seguro de que sucedía.

Primero Soundwave se portaba dulce y cariñoso con él.

Y luego lo regañaba por todo, era distante y seco con él.

–¿Sound-Sound? –le llamó el Bot amarillo.

El espía le miró, no le ponía mucha importancia al menor.

–¿Qué?

La respuesta asustó al menor que tan sólo negó con cabeza, escondiéndose debajo de una sábana.

Por su parte, Soundwave se levantó y fue hacía la cama.

–No tengas miedo de mi –habló Soundwave levantando la sábana.

–Pero ya no eres el mismo conmigo, tú eras tan lindo y divertido ahora... ahora tú...

Se echó a llorar, abrazando al Decepticon.

–¡Soundwave por favor no dejes de amarme! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto!

Bajo la máscara, Soundwave sonreía.

Sólo ésas palabras deseaba escuchar.

No había nada más que quisiera escuchar.

–Yo también, Bumblebee, yo también.

El espía lo abrazo con delicadeza, quitándose la máscara para besarle.

–Sound-Sound, ¿podríamos...? –gimió Bumblebee entre besos.

Siguieron besándose, el calor ya se podía sentir en aquella habitación.

* * *

 _Se notifica por la presente que el líder Autobot; conocido como Optimus Prime ha muerto junto a su comandante; Ultra Magnus._

 _Se comunica a todos los Decepticons que habrá una reunión en la sala de conferencias de la base, para conmemorar la victoria Decepticon._

 _No faltar, ya qué está misma noche nos iremos de vuelta a Cybertron para terminar con la escoria Autobot que aún sigue en el planeta._

 _Fin de la comunicación._

 **Soundwave**.

* * *

 **Casi podría apostar ha que nadie se espero el final, me encanta ser espontaneo en mis finales**

 **Que sádico el Sounder no lo creen?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	43. Chapter 43

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash,** **Pink Kiss, sexo oral y fondo rosa.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

Bumblebee estaba jugando con Saree, el Autobot y el chico hacían carreras.

–¡A qué no me alcanzas Bee!

El tecnoorgánico se transformó en mech, corriendo aún más rápido que Bot amarillo.

–¡Tramposo! –le gritó Bumblebee.

Mientras los dos younglings hacían idioteces en las afueras de la base, el Prime los miraba por las cámaras de seguridad.

–Prime –Ratchet entraba a la habitación–. Sólo están jugando.

–Pero Ratchet –le contestó mirándolo a la cara–. Pueden lastimarse.

Optimus mostraba preocupación, tenía miedo que le pasará algo a los menores.

–¿Y sí hay un ataque Decepticon? ¿O Bumblebee empuja a Saree y se pelean? ¿Y sí Sari no controla su forma cybertroniana ¿Y sí...?

–¡Optimus tranquilo! –le interrumpió el gritó del oficial médico–. No puedes estar vigilándolos siempre.

–Pero... pero... pero...

Dirigió su mirada al monitor, Bumblebee estaba en el suelo y Saree estaba arriba de él haciéndole cosquillas.

–Tienes razón –suspiró–. Mejor vamos por unos cubos, ¿te parece?

–Vale, vamos.

Ratchet y Optimus salieron, aunque el Prime tenía una cara neutral.

Por dentro estaba que moría de nervios.

* * *

Prowl estaba meditando en su habitación, tenía los ópticos -y la visera- apagadas, tratando de concentrarse.

Pero no contaba con que Saree y Bumblebee estaban en una de las ramas.

–A la cuenta de tres –dijo el chico de ojos azules–. Uno, dos... tres.

Saree fue el primero en lanzar un globo de agua, esté cayó directamente en la cabeza de Prowl.

El cyber-ninja encendió los ópticos al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el frío provocado por el líquido.

–¿Pero qué chatarra...? –alzó la vista.

Pero antes que pudiera distinguir entre las hojas y las ramas al culpable, otro globo llenó de agua se estampó sobre su visera.

–¡Argh!

Prowl bajo la mirada, unos nano-ciclos para que Saree utilizará su jet-pack y Bee sus turbo-propulsores para salir rápidamente de ahí.

–¡Quién haya sido va a estar en grandes problemas! –gritó Prowl enojado, nadie se burlaba de él.

Bumblebee casi no podía evitar ahogar su risa, pero Saree tenía que morderse un dígito para no arruinar su "escape".

Rápidamente salieron a toda velocidad hacía otro lado, debían irse antes de que el cyber-ninja levantará sospechas sobre ellos.

* * *

Su víctima; el oficial médico.

Ratchet estaba reparando a Teleetran-1, estaba metido en el procesador central, todo lo hacía con su debido tiempo y de manera que todo iba a la perfección... menos una sola cosa.

Ratchet dejaba las herramientas en una mesita adyacente.

Saree rápidamente tomó una de las herramientas y salió corriendo hacia otro lado.

El oficial médico no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba algo, hasta que iba a necesitar en el destornillador.

–¡BUMBLEBEE!

El gritó se escuchaba por toda la base.

El Bot amarillo tembló de pies a cabeza.

–¿Saree estás completamente seguro de que Ratchet se va a calmar después?

–Claro –aseguro el chico con una radiante sonrisa–. Ahora transfórmate y vamos a dar una vuelta.

Bumblebee le sonrió, aunque tenía miedo.

Ver ésa hermosa sonrisa en los labios del chico hacían que todo el temor de su spark fuese reemplazado por una intensa felicidad.

Esa sonrisa valía la pena una buena regañada por parte de Ratchet.

* * *

–Bee –susurró Saree–. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Saree estaba en su forma cybertroniana.

Era un mech de la misma altura de Bumblebee, tenía la armadura anaranjada con pequeños toques dorados y unos hermosos ópticos color zafiro.

Era un mech bastante atractivo.

–Yo ¡ah! si Saree –gimió en respuesta.

¿Qué hacían ambos younglings?

Bumblebee estaba acostado en su litera con los sistemas de interfaz abiertos, mientras que Saree estaba entre las piernas del amarillo.

–Déjame enseñarte, así tu aprendes ¿vale? –dijo Saree con una sonrisa.

–S-si –respondió en un gemido.

El youngling anaranjado asintió, bajo su cabeza para darle un beso a la punta del cable de Bee.

El Bot amarillo gimió, empezaba a sentir calor en su entrepierna, mientras tanto Saree empezó a darle algunas lamidas al pico erecto del amarillo; con uno de sus servos estimulaba la base, mientras que con su glosa recogía el lubricante de salía de la punta.

–¡Ah! Saree eres... eres un experto en esto

El Bot anaranjado dejó de utilizar su boca para poder contestarle a su amado, pero eso no lo detuvo para que siguiera dándole caricias al cable de Bumblebee.

–Vi a Prowl y a Jazz hacerlo –respondió restándole importancia.

Volvió a concentrarse en su "trabajo".

El menor lamía con suma dedicación, tratando de imitar al Élite.

No recordaba bien, era... ¿chupar y lamer?

Sí.

¿O no?

Mientras tanto, Bumblebee gemía; le empezaba a gustar lo que el tecnoorgánico estaba haciendo.

Saree chupaba con sumo deleite, era magnífico escuchar los gemidos de Bumblebee, empezaba a disfrutar de lo que hacían ambos; mientras chupaba el pico de Bumblebee lentamente introdujo dos dígitos en la estrecha y húmeda válvula del Bot.

–¡Nghh, Saree! ¡Ah!

Los movimientos de sus dígitos iban acompañados por el vaivén de las lamidas que proporcionaba Saree al cable de su contrario amarillo.

El deseo y la lujuria eran sensaciones palpables en aquella habitación, el calor y el lubricante que se escurrían de la válvula del amarillo; aún tenido lo sistemas cerrado, Saree sentía cómo el lubricante se escurría por sus piernas.

–¡Oh Primus! Nghh... Sa-Saree.

Sentía su cable palpitar bajo toda ésa presión.

Todos sus sistemas estaban sobrecalentados debido a la presión que se formaba en su entrepierna; exactamente en su pico.

No podía resistir, sentía que iba a sobrecargar.

–¡Argh! ¡Saree!

Un torrente de emociones y energía era lo que el Autobot amarillo dejaba en la boca de su 'amigo'.

–Oh Primus, Saree –se tapaba la boca con un servo, ¿qué había hecho? – Disculpa ¡Yo no quería...!

El anaranjado sacó el cable de Bumblebee de la boca, lucía una bonita sonrisa –aunque el lubricante corría por la comisura de sus labios– se tragó el líquido azulado sin reproches.

–Te amo, Bee –susurró Saree antes de inclinarse a besar al amarillo.

–Yo también, Saree –respondió entre besos.

Los dos se besaban con tanto cariño y pasión.

Los dos younglings amándose mutuamente.

* * *

La amenaza Decepticon había acabado, claro que había acabado.

Pero también había acabado con la vida de alguien importante.

 **Prowl**.

Jazz estaba inconsolable, era un mar de lágrimas, Sentinel estaba de insoportable, Optimus con tanto miedo y extrañeza al saber que todo había acabado.

– **No quiero regresar nunca más a esté planeta**.

Ésas habían sido las palabras de Sentinel, el élite estaba tan molesto, quería irse a Cybertron lo más pronto posible.

– **Quiero quedarme más tiempo**.

Había dicho Jazz entre lágrimas y sollozos, en sus servos acunaba uno de los shurikens dorados de Prowl.

– **Aún no puedo creer que esto terminará, bien, creo que debemos... eh, sinceramente necesito un golpe de Grimlock por qué aún no puedo creerlo.**

Optimus estaba distante ante la situación, sus palabras apenas y eran coherentes, caminaba de un lado a otro con el Martillo Magnus.

– **Quiero una lata de aceite**.

Bulkhead como siempre de hambriento.

–¡Hey Saree! –Bumblebee sonreía–. ¿A qué no sabes a buena noticia?

–Prowl está muerto.

–Uh... Ehh, dije la buena noticia –el menor veía con felicidad fingida a su _novio_ –. El jefe quiere que vengas a Cybertron con nosotros.

El chico de cabello magenta sonrió, tal vez un alejarse de ese ambiente le hiciera olvidar tales tristezas.

–Vamos.

Sus ojos color zafiro estaban cristalizados al grado que podías ver las lágrimas.

Pero no lloró.

* * *

Estaban en Cybertron.

Saludando y "desfilando" por las calles de Iacon City, Saree estaba en su modo cybertroniano.

A pesar de ser de igual de alto que Bumblebee, se sentía cómo el pequeño niño que había sido hacía ya más de cuatro años.

Había muchísimos mechs y femmes gritando y haciendo bullicio en las calles.

–Sonríe a la cámara –Bumblebee señaló a los Jettwins que estaban tomando fotos.

Los dos sacaron su glosa haciendo caras graciosas, provocando la risa de ambos jets.

Jetfire y Jetstorm se acercaron a la pareja, tomándose fotos... aunque los mellizos más bien querían fotos de Saree.

–¡Hey! –Bumblebee estaba que ardía en celos.

Jetfire tomaba a Saree de la cintura, acortando el espacio personal, mientras que Jetstorm estaba tras el tecnoorgánico abrazándolo por la espalda.

–Oigan ustedes dos quiten sus servos de **mí** Saree –tomó al mech de ópticos azules y lo jaló contra él–. Es mí sparkmate.

–¿¡Eh?! –ambos jets parecían sorprendidos con la declaración.

–Ya escucharon –bufó Bee.

–Lo siento chicos –Saree miró a Bee con una sonrisa–. Pero Bumblebee les gano a ambos.

Con miradas molestas y suspiros de derrota, los gemelos se miraron.

–Te vemos después Saree –ambos jets se despidieron del tecnoorgánico con un besó en la mejilla–. Y adiós Bumblebee.

Ambos se fueron a seguir tomando fotos a todos los presentes.

–Oye –llamó Bumblebee–. No dejes qué te besen, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Saree miró de reojo al amarillo.

–¿Celoso?

–Yo... Ahh... tal vez –hizo un puchero.

–¡Aww! ¡Estabas celoso de Jetfire y Jetstorm!

–¡No! Sólo que ellos no son tan buenos como yo –argumento Bumblebee con el orgullo herido.

–¿Bueno? ¿Qué tan bueno? –se rió el anaranjado.

Bumblebee lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, para sorpresa de Optimus, Bulkhead y Ratchet que estaban a un par de metros detrás de ellos.

Saree tenía los ópticos bien abiertos, no se podía creer que Bumblebee lo besara frente a miles de millones de cybertronianos.

Al separarse del beso, Bee lo miró a los ópticos.

–Te amo Saree, siempre lo haré por qué tu eres el indicado –sonrió.

–¡Bee! –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

El servo de Bumblebee buscó a tientas el de Saree, cuando lo encontró se entrelaza con el del tecnoorgánico.

Se miraban fijamente, con ésas sonrisas de idiotas de younglings enamorados.

* * *

 **Sé que se escribe Sari y no Saree pero se me hacia tan tentador el cambiarle el nombre**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	44. Little Ambus

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash** , **Pink Kiss y** cursilerías.  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie de cómics **Transformers** **MTMTE**

* * *

Por qué era **hermoso**.

Era simplemente **bello**.

La belleza que se escondía tras ésa pesada armadura, tras ésos gestos llenos de molestia, tras ésa ironía y ésos ópticos **celestes**.

Detrás de todo eso, se escondía el mech más hermoso que había visto.

Minimus Ambus.

La bonita y siempre brillante armadura esmeralda y blanca, la baja estatura y sus ópticos **escarlatas**.

Eran características que no podían seducir a cualquiera.

Pero a Megatron lo volvían loco; aquellos labios tan delicados, ése metal tan pulido y los dos grandes rubíes escarlatas que poseía como ópticos.

De un rojo pasión.

 **[Cómo mis ópticos.]**

Minimus Ambus era un mech pequeño, pero eso no era problema para el ex-Decepticon.

Le gustaba que fuera de ése tamaño, lo podía cargar en su servo. Llevarlo a dónde quisiera.

–Megatron, Megatron, ¡Megatron!

El Autobot lo miraba enfurecido, cuánto odiaba que el Bot gris no le prestará atención cuándo hablaba sobre los reportes y otras cosas.

–¿Mmh? ¿Qué sucede?

–Te decía que en Metroplex City vamos a... –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las del mayor.

–No lo decía tan literal –bufó–. No tengo ganas de terminar toda está mierda.

Los dos estaban en la "oficina" de Magnus.

El salón estaba casi llenó de D-pads, Megatron estaba sentado frente a Minimus Ambus, llevaban al menos un par de ciclos ahí metidos sin nada más que hacer más que leer (aunque a Minimus le encantaba leer todas ésas _idioteces_ que a Megatron le importaban poco) estaba tan aburrido.

–Megatron –le llamó de nuevo

–¿Qué?

–Deja de mirarme por favor –pidió con notoria molestia, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Minimus sentía la mirada acosadora y penetrante de Megatron sobre su cuerpo –y eso que el escritorio era lo cubría de la cintura hacía abajo– en esos momentos le incomodaba el contacto visual.

–Sabes que no puedo dejar de hacerlo –le respondió el ex-Decepticon sonriendo.

–Deja de decir eso y pongámonos a trabajar –mencionó el esmeralda.

–Después de un descanso.

Megatron tiró todos los D-pads de escritorio, dejando sorprendido a al menor.

–Megatron ¿eres idiota o qué?, estaba leyend...

Lo tomó del brazo y lo apegó a él.

–Me-Megatron –estaba sorprendido–. Suéltame, tenemos trabajo –intento cambiar el tema.

–No me importa.

Lo sentó en sus piernas, acariciando la mejilla del esmeralda.

–No lo hagas –Minimus Ambus se sentía tan extraño–. Ni siquiera puedo concebirnos así... no puedo, Megatron déjame.

–Drift dijo que ya buscarían las demás partes de tu armadura, no tengas miedo de que te vea así.

Usualmente le daba igual su apariencia, era simplemente estúpido el juzgar a los demás por sus apariencias.

Pero frente a Megatron, ser Minimus Ambus era como cometer un crimen.

Pecar frente a Primus.

Robar energon, pertenecer a los Decepticons.

¡ **Tener desordenado su escritorio**!

Lo antes mencionado era, para Magnus –según– ser un cybertroniano despreciable y desorganizado.

Era un desastre.

–Cierra la boca –ordenó el ex-Decepticon mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Ultra Magnus, Minimus Ambus.

Le daba igual cuál fuera su designación o su apariencia.

Ése mech es suyo.

Complemente suyo.

Al que deseabas con cada conexión y engrane de su cuerpo, si no se lo comía a besos lo haría gritar de excitación.

Pero en ése tamaño... simplemente creía que lo iba a romper en miles de pedazos.

Sus ópticos, su boca, sus servos... Su pico.

–Hey, Magn... es decir, Minimus.

El esmeralda lo miró.

Sus ópticos se encontraron.

La mirada llena de sentimientos y decisión de Megatron lo estaba matando.

 **[Maldita sea ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Todo esto va mal, muy mal.]**

Los tomó del servo, llevándoselo a sus labios.

Depositando un dulce beso.

Quería tener interfaz dura y desenfrenada, pero no podía.

Minimus Ambus –o Ultra Magnus– no estaba listo para dar ése paso aún.

Pero esperaría.

Esperaría pacientemente.

Por qué realmente se odiaría eternamente si el esmeralda lo llegará a rechazar.

Por qué amaba a ése maldito Autobot.

Minimus Ambus estaba tan sonrojado.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

–Yo no prometo cosas que no puedo cumplir, ¿entendido?

Minimus Ambus no respondió, tan sólo se quedó viendo los hipnotizante ópticos escarlatas de Megatron.

–Ámame, sólo quisiera hacerte saber que no por qué seamos conjunx dejaré de ser igual de estricto, igual de exigente y... –se queda pensativo por unos nanociclos–. Y que nadie más que **yo** puede amarte.

Megatron rió entre dientes, empezaba a gustarle ése lado de Magnus.

Ese lado territorial, porque no había nada que hiciera que Magnus se encelara o que algo lo mantuviera en vela, si de relaciones hablábamos.

–Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer esto.

Entró en pánico cuando Megatron su inclinó hacia él, aunque sentía un cosquilleo en los labios, él quería... él quería besar a Megatron.

Sintió los labios del ex-Decepticon contra los suyos.

Un corto –pero cariñoso– beso cubrió los labios del transformer plateado, no era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba, pero por supuesto era la primera vez que Ultra Magnus lo hacía.

–Eres sexy –Megatron le dedicó una sonrisa.

El color rojo se apoderó de la cara de Minimus Ambus.

–T-tú...

–Cierra la boca.

Volvió a besarlo, pero está vez un con profundidad. Deseando devorar los finos labios de Minimus Ambus, lo deseaba con desesperación.

Deseaba poder profanar lo que nadie más podría, poco a poco el Autobot cedió ante el beso dejándose llevar; una victoria más para Megatron.

Conquistar el Universo se veía tan fácil en contraste de poder conquistar a Minimus Ambus, ese Autobot lo volvía loco con todas sus dudas, con todas sus reglas, con todos los protocolos, con esa sonrisa que tan solo había visto una vez…

Se separaron, mirándose como si acabaran de cometer el mejor robo de la historia.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Megatron decidió destruir la "tranquilidad" con su voz, era más que obvio que el segundo al mando no diría nada, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a los besos y menos esas… _esas palabras que debían decirse dos amantes después de un beso como aquel_.

–Yo no necesitó que me digas que me amas –habló el ex-Señor de la guerra tomándolo del mentón–. Por qué, de igual manera, si no lo haces yo haré que me ames.

Sonrió.

En verdad Minimus Ambus sonreía.

Quería golpearlo, pero igual quería tener interfaz desenfrenada con él.

* * *

 **Les dejo este capítulo, pronto actualizaré los demás pedidos, créanme que ya los tengo casi terminados, pero faltan algunas cosas.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	45. Prime's King

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **ATENCIÓN: ESTO TE PUEDE RESULTAR ASQUEROSO YA QUE SE UTILIZAN TÉRMINOS VULGARES Y ALGUNOS TIPOS DE BARBARIES QUE SÓLO UN VERDADERO ANIMAL PODRÍA HACER (y no, no me refiero a Overlord) ASÍ QUE ESTÁS AVISADO.**

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duró,** _ **zoofilia**_ **, Black Kiss e interacción de especies.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Prime**

* * *

Se había escapado gracias a la " _incompetencia_ " del segundo al mando y los Vehicons.

El dragón estaba muy estresado.

Y te preguntarás.

¿Cómo un simple Predacon puede estresarse?

Pues si puede, y Predaking se sentía acorralado, estresado, ansioso y... **caliente**.

Sentía calor.

Mucho calor, en... en ésas partes en las cuales no debería sentir **eso**.

Caminaba cerca de las rocosidades de Jasper, sacando pequeñas llamaradas de fuego.

Jadeando constantemente, necesitaba liberar todo ése "calor".

Predaking se echó en la tierra, jadeando y soltando gruñidos. Era lo peor que le podía pasar ahora que era libre, cierto ¿no?

Movió su ala derecha, intentando cubrir lo que sus patas traseras no podían.

Exhalando llamaradas de fuego, apagando ésos ópticos dorados, su ala descansando sobre parte de su estómago y patas traseras.

Orando a Primus que lo salvarán de ése calor, quería terminarlo ahí.

El fuego consumía su spark -o al menos así lo sentía él- necesitaba algo **frío** , algo que calmará sus **impulsos** , algo que le ayudará a no sentir punzadas y no sentir más algo que pulsaba en lo más **íntimo de su ser**... ya no quería sentir nada de eso.

* * *

Optimus estaba en su típico patrullaje nocturno, le había dicho a Ratchet que regresaría temprano, pero cambio de idea cuando su radar detectó señales de energon cerca.

El semi-tráiler se acercaba cada vez más al lugar, mientras tanto se mentalizaba de que debía asesinar al mech o femme si fuese Decepticon.

Al estar unos 200 metros cerca, se transformó en su forma cybertroniana, y con mucho cuidado fue acercándose.

Vio al majestuoso dragón acostado en la tierra, al parecer estaba en modo 'recarga', ya que sus ópticos estaban apagados y su 'respiración' era lenta.

Era su oportunidad para acabar con el cazador de Autobots.

* * *

–Ya hice mi parte del trabajo –el seeker abrió de golpe la puerta del laboratorio–. Ahora que Soundwave lo vigilé

Las quejas del jet aturdían tanto al científico como al espía.

–Starscream –llamó Shockwave–. Nadie puede salir a vigilar a Predaking.

El seeker se volvió hacía el mech morado, horrorizado.

–¿¡Qué?! ¡Megatron va a matarnos!

–Starscream tranquilízate, te voy explicar el por qué –el cíclope lo miró–. Los Predacons tienen su forma de apareamiento distinta a la nuestra, por eso Lord Megatron lo ha dejado salir.

–¿Qué? –Starscream tragó duro, que incómodo hablar sobre eso y más con Shockwave dando explicación.

–Los Predacons tienen una temporada específica para poder dejar su descendencia –explicó el científico–. Hace exactamente siete ciclos solares Predaking empezó a sentirse ansioso, y eso quiere decir que su retención en la Némesis ya no podía ser controlada así que por tal motivo hicimos que tú lo soltarás en los alrededores de la ciudad humana.

Shockwave se giró para seguir arreglando un dispositivo, mientras que Soundwave leía en un D-pad.

Ninguno de los dos le prestaban más atención al seeker.

Starscream se iba a arrepentir de preguntar, pero la curiosidad le mataba.

–¿Q-qué sucede si Predaking llega a encontrarse con un A-Autobot? –se mordió el labio inferior, intentando disimular un poco la vergüenza.

Shockwave se detuvo abruptamente.

Y casi de manera automática volteó a ver al mech alado.

–Predaking lo **convertirá** en **su reina**.

Starscream suspiró, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Qué vergüenza, ¿Cómo era que Shockwave lo decía con tanta facilidad?

–Me retiro –dijo el seeker un poco desanimado.

Ni Soundwave ni Shockwave contestaron, no era necesario después de todo.

* * *

Predaking había sentido al Autobot desde hacía cientos de metros.

Por primera vez quería que Optimus Prime se fuera y lo dejará tranquilo, sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí echándote e intentar que el fuego consumiera todo su ser.

Soltó un gruñido como alerta, quizás y el Autobot entendiera qué...

Optimus transformó su brazo y disparó contra el Predacon.

Por instinto, el dragón se sobresaltó y lanzó una llamarada hacía el Autobot.

–¡Predaking! –gritó Prime intentando cubrirse.

El Predacon soltó un rugido... pero está vez de dolor.

Cayó a la tierra, jadeando y soltando gruñidos de dolor.

Ya no podía soportar el dolor de su entrepierna.

Entre gruñidos y aullidos de dolor el mech alado se movía de manera frenética en el suelo.

Necesitaba calmar ese "dolor".

Optimus no tenía ni idea de que pasaba, tan sólo veía la escena con un poco de lástima y desconcierto.

Hasta que vio como Predaking rodó y vio algo qué... qué lo dejó sin palabras.

El **enorme** problema y dolor de Predaking... era su mismo pico.

Optimus estaba impresionado por el tamaño, pero también por qué Predaking jadeaba cada vez que rodaban por la tierra y su pico rozaba la terracería.

Sus gruñidos se volverían cada vez más bajos, hasta qué sólo fueron susurros en el aire.

El dragón se quedó quieto un momento, jadeando.

Le tenía pena y lástima al dragón, así que se fue acercando poco a poco.

En tan sólo unos nano-ciclos el Prime estaba acariciando la cabeza del Predacon.

Quería transmitirle paz, esa paz que la matriz de liderazgo le daba al mismo Prime.

Por su parte, el dragón empezaba a disfrutarlo. Nunca antes alguien lo habían acariciado, se sentía bien.

Tanto que se transformó en mech para decirle a Optimus que no dejará de hacerlo.

–No Optimus Prime no –gruño tomando el servo del Autobot que se había alejado de su cabeza–. Continúa.

Optimus sabía que ese comportamiento no era normal... nada normal.

–¿Predaking? –tragó duro, el Predacon empezaba a acortar distancia–. Aléjate un poco, puedo seguir acariciándote, pero aléjate de mí

Predaking había captado el aroma del Prime, y empezaba a gustarle.

Se acercó tanto que sus caderas se juntaron, Predaking acercó sus labios hacía el cuello del líder Autobot.

–A-aah Predaking muévete –Optimus se sentía acorralado.

–No –el Predacon estaba olisqueando al Prime, su aroma era diferente–. Optimus Prime. Delicioso.

Predaking lamió las conexiones que formaban el cuello de Optimus, esté último soltó un gemido involuntario, algo qué desconcertó al dragón.

–¿Tú acabas de...?

–¡Aléjate de mí!

Optimus le dio un empujón, no se iba a quedar a tener interfaz con él.

El Predacon se le quedó mirando.

* * *

–¿Y sí lo vamos a buscar? –le preguntó Steve a Soundwave.

El espía estaba en la sala de comunicaciones escribiendo algunos reportes, alzó la vista antes de contestar.

– **Negativo**.

–¿Eh? No es justo, que él esté con la femme de los Autobot y nosotros aquí sin un poco de diversión –se quejó el Vehicon.

–La femme Autobot es agresiva, a los Predacons mech se les da mucho el dominio total de su pareja, tomando por completo a la femme y suelen ponerse muy agresivos cuándo las femmes se rebelan ante los preparativos del apareamiento.

–¿¡Qué?! –le interrumpió dando un paso hacía atrás.

–Steve –el espía le llamó suavemente, no iba a perder los estribos con aquel Vehicon–. No las desactivan, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero lo que si hacen es someter a su pareja para después dejar descendencia en la spark de la nueva portadora.

El Vehicon negó con cabeza, se notaba confundido.

–Ugh ¿pero qué chatarra le pasa a los Predacons?

Soundwave siguió con lo suyo, pero algo picaba en su procesador, era mejor no quedarse con la duda así que habló.

–Steve, ¿y como sabes que la femme Autobot es con la que Predaking va procrear?

La cara del Vehicon se tornó rojiza.

–Ehh bueno. Yo ya sabes la ¿intuición? –titubeo intentando no mirar a espía.

Soundwave no respondió, era tan tonta la respuesta de Steve que era mejor ni mirarlo.

* * *

Optimus intentaba escapar del Predacon que lo seguía por detrás.

Predaking se transformó en dragón y le saltó encima al Prime, ambos cayeron, Predaking sobre Optimus.

–¡Argh! –tenía todo el peso del dragón sobre sí.

El Predacon se dio cuenta de eso, se transformó en mech, y literalmente, se sentó arriba de Optimus.

–Optimus Prime –le llamó el Decepticon–¿tienes pareja?

El Prime estaba luchando por sacarse de encima al Predacon, pero al escuchar la " **ésa** " pregunta dejó de luchar, quedándose completamente inmóvil.

No iba a responder tal pregunta, ¿por qué le respondería a un Decepticon? Es más, ¿por qué chatarra no seguía peleando para escapar?

–Te hice una pregunta –el Predacon se inclinó hasta los receptores de audio del Prime– ¿ **tienes pareja**?

* * *

–Ellos son muy insistentes, inclusive puede acorralar si así lo requiere la situación –explicó Shockwave–. Si llegará a encontrarse con un Autobot, la probabilidad de que intente procrear es de un 100%, puesto que sus ansias han estado pospuestas 7 ciclos solares terrestres.

Los ópticos escarlatas miraban fijamente al científico.

–¿Es en serio? –resoplo con desgano.

–Afirmativo mi Lord, aunque estoy un 95% de que Predaking intenté hacerlo con alguno de los Autobots mech y un 5% de que la Autobot femme sea la elegida.

Tan sólo suspiró, le aburría saber eso sobre su Predacon, le era irrelevante.

Aunque si llegará a enterarse de que Prime sería el conjunx del Predacon. Ese si sería un problema entre **él** y **Predaking**.

* * *

– **No**. No tengo –respondió un poco melancólico–. Ahora levántate –le ordenó en un suspiro.

El Predacon se alejó un poco, el espacio suficiente para que Optimus pudiera ponerse de pie.

–Predaking, hagamos como que esto nunca suced...

No pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron arrasados en un lujurioso beso, tan fuerte que lo tiró a la tierra de nuevo. Ahí el de ópticos dorados lo apresó con su peso, Optimus no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Predaking lo miraba a los ópticos, el Predacon comenzó a hacer el beso más apasionante, su glosa se pasó por los labios del líder Autobot, quería saborear su saliva.

Optimus presionó sus labios, obviamente no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, él no era una **bestia** como Predaking.

Él era un **Prime**.

Y eso quiere decir que no puede rebajarse antes tales placeres.

El beso duro unos nano-ciclos más, el dragón empezaba a querer más. No podía soportar tal rebeldía de parte de su –ahora– conjunx.

Dio un gruñido y mordió el labio inferior de Optimus, haciendo que esté último gritará, así abriendo la boca y poder introducir su glosa y probar el fluido bucal del Prime.

–¡Arff! –gritó sintiendo la glosa de lagarto (es bastante larga) que se introducía en su boca.

Predaking la metió casi hasta la garganta de Optimus, lo único bueno de todo esto, era que los Transformers no respiran.

No había peligro de muerte.

Uno de los servos de Predaking bajaba por el pecho de Optimus, las garras rayaron y agrietaron los cristales, pero Optimus no pudo gritar ni aún menos pedir ayuda.

El Predacon disfrutaba los gemidos ahogados del Prime, le gustaba su saliva. Le **gustaba su cuerpo**.

Perfecto para un nuevo sparkling.

Para el nuevo príncipe.

El dragón dejó de besarlo para poder concentrarse en otras partes.

Optimus gimió cuando Predaking bajo su glosa por su cuello y pecho, intentaba alejar al Decepticon, pero le fue inútil.

–¡Argh! ¡Mmh!

No podía emitir palabra alguna, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos dejó de luchar, sabía que no iba a ganarle a Predaking, que no iba a liberarse, que todo se había ido al óxido.

Divagaba en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Predaking ascendió hasta sus labios, besándolos con salvajismo.

Él no quería eso, no quería tener interfaz con un Decepticon. Quería llorar y gritar, pero ahora mismo era mejor quedarse callado y no poner resistencia.

Mientras se besaban, la glosa del dragón se juntaba con la del Autobot, animando al mech carmesí y azul que peleará por el dominio.

Al principio el Prime ni siquiera quería participar en tal cosa, pero poco a poco empezó a aceptarlo.

La sensación de tener otra cosa en su boca era diferente era... **excitante**.

La cálida y excitante interconexión, era toda una delicia, Predaking observaba como al Prime empezaba a disfrutar también.

–¿Optimus...?

La voz de **Ratchet** rompió sus pensamientos.

* * *

–Ellos son bastante territoriales, no les gustan los usurpadores –explicó mientras hacía señas con sus dígitos–. Según lo que Shockwave me explicó es que no soportan que alguien más se fijé en su pareja.

–Knock Out –él de armadura azul estaba aburrido, sinceramente no le importaba si Predaking podía o no tener descendencia–. A todos nos darían celos si viéramos a nuestro conjunx con otro.

–Pero los Predacons son más agresivos, pueden dañar a quién desee quitarle la femme.

–Lo que digas –contestó Breakdown restándole importancia, hasta que un pensamiento apareció en su procesador–. Hey, si Predaking va a tener sparklings, ¿por qué tu y yo no?

El mech escarlata negó con cabeza, sonriendo ladinamente.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer uno en esté lugar?

–No lo sé –se acercó al médico, dirigiendo sus servos a los paneles de interfaz de su contrario–. ¿Tal vez por qué estás caliente?

El médico Decepticon no pudo contener la risa, soltando una carcajada.  
Movió los servos de su pareja, entrelazándolos con los suyos.

–¿Mmh? –intento hacerse el desentendido, pero la mirada lujuriosa del guerrero lo hacía doblegarse–. Bien atrapaste –le robó un beso–. Pero yo arriba, la última vez casi me aplastas.

Breakdown lo cargó estilo nupcial, riéndose.

–Voy a hacerte gritar –rio Breakdown.

El médico le sonrió lujurioso, rodeando el cuello de su amante con los brazos.

–Y con gusto gritaré.

* * *

Predaking se había transformado en dragón, sacando múltiples llamaradas de fuego, pisando fuerte haciendo temblar todo.

Optimus se había alejado lo suficiente como para no salir lastimado.

Desde que la voz de Ratchet había sonado por el comunicador, Predaking se había puesto un poco –bueno, muy– desquiciado.

–¡Raaaw! –gruño corriendo hacía el Prime.

Optimus no tuvo tiempo de correr, sintió como el Predacon le caía encima, de nuevo.

–¡Predaking! –gritó Optimus desesperadamente.

Las fauces del dragón estaban a pocos centímetros de la cara del Autobot.

Apagó los ópticos por miedo, esté iba a ser su **final**.

Pero al sentir la glosa larga y húmeda pasar por su cara los encendió.

–¡Ahh, Predaking!

Dirigió su hocico hacía el brazo del líder Autobot.  
Los colmillos del Predacon se clavaron en su brazo, haciendo que el Prime gritará de dolor.

El Decepticon lamió la herida, jadeando levemente. Casi como si se estuviera disculpándose por haberlo mordido.

Optimus rió de nervios, empezaba a asustarle el comportamiento del Predacon.

Quería alejarse, pero tenía todo el peso del dragón sobre sí, en su mente había miles de pensamientos, pero todos se fueron al caño cuando sintió como el Predacon frotaba su miembro contra su abdomen.

Los sonidos que el dragón hacía empezaban a excitar al Prime, pues los excesivos jadeos y guturales gruñidos eran como música en los audios del líder Autobot.

–Raaw... Raaaw –jadeo el Predacon mientras se frotaba.

En unos nano-ciclos, el dragón se alejó un poco, había algo, algo que le inquietaba.

Había algo en el ambiente.

Algo había cambiado.

Levantó la cabeza hacía el cielo, olisqueando, intentando distinguir de que se trataba.

No era el ambiente, de eso podría estar seguro.

Era algo.

Bajo la mirada hacía su _pareja_.

Y ése "algo"...

Era **Optimus**.

El Prime tragó duró al ver como Predaking se había girado a verlo, los penetrantes ópticos dorados lo miraban sin expresión alguna.

Predaking posicionó una patada sobe el abdomen del líder Autobot, mientas que su cabeza se dirigía a la parte más íntima del Prime.

Sus sistemas de interfaz estaban calientes, pero desgraciadamente estaban cerrados, unos hilos de lubricante se escurrían por la tapa.

–¡ARGHH! –gritó Optimus del dolor.

Predaking había –literalmente– destrozado el pedazo de armadura que era parte de sus sistemas de interfaz.  
El dragón sostenía en sus fauces el metal plateado que conformaba la pelvis del Prime.

Giró la cara, lanzando la lámina a su suerte; tenía el hocico abierto, dejando ver sus colmillos.

Sin previo aviso, el Decepticon utilizó su glosa para poder extraer el lubricante que había en esa zona.

Optimus jadeaba, gemía y gritaba.

Contraía el estómago ya que una gran ola de placer inundaba sus sistemas sexuales.

La puntiaguda glosa del dragón entrando y saliendo de su válvula le daban una excitante sensación que lo hacía gemir, al igual que la saliva que caía desde el hocico del Predacon hasta que caía a su miembro; deslizándose por toda la longitud. Eso lo erectaba.

Tales acciones le hacían gritar la designación del Predacon, la válvula de Optimus secretaba más lubricante, ya que, el Decepticon había extraído casi todos los fluidos que se filtraban de ahí.

Quería golpear al Predacon, pero lo que hacía le hacía sentir tan jodidamente bien. Se olvidaba de que era un Prime, tal placer era lo más prohibido en un portador de la matriz.

–¡Nghh! ¡Pre-Predaking! –gritó Optimus.

En ese mismo momento, el pico de Optimus expulsó lubricantes, al igual que su válvula.

Por supuesto, el dragón no iba a dejar un aquel líquido se desperdiciará.

Con rápidos movimientos de su glosa, el mech de ópticos dorados recogía el lubricante.

Ése energon era tan exquisito.

Pero había algo que aún no podía satisfacerlo.

Pero no sabía por qué.

Ya había hecho todo lo que debía, ¿no?

Optimus era un sumiso, lo había inmovilizado, había bebido su esencia...

¿¡QUÉ MÁS DEBÍA HACER PARA CALMAR EL FUEGO QUE AÚN SEGUÍA TORTURANDOLO?!

–¡Ahh, ahh! –Optimus gimió cuando el Predacon retiró su glosa.

El Predacon miró la hinchada y húmeda válvula del Bot, aún se le antojaba seguir bebiendo ese energon.

Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un dolor incesante que venía de su pico.

Bajo la mirada hacía su cable, de la punta un fino hilo de lubricante caía.

Optimus seguía jadeando, podía escuchar sus ventiladores internos a su máxima potencia.

Con su hocico puso al Prime boca bajo, sin emitir gruñido o sonido alguno.

–¿Mmh? Predaking, ¿qué vas a...?!

Había introducido su glosa nuevamente, pero la retiro a los pocos nano-ciclos. Lo qué iba a hacer era algo que no esperaría más tiempo.

Optimus no entendía que iba a hacer, pero al sentir que la glosa del Predacon se retiraba de su puerto, realmente se sintió como un alivio.

–¡Raaw!

De una sola estocada, él dragón intentó meter todo su miembro en la estrecha válvula del Bot.

Por supuesto, Optimus gritó como loco.

Había dolido, y mucho.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, dándose cuenta de Predaking intentaba penetrarlo hasta "el fondo".

–¡Argh! ¡No Predaking no!

El dragón no entendía nada, solo quería deshacerse de aquel dolor que le molestaba y torturaba.

Movió sus caderas nuevamente, sacando la punta de su miembro del puerto del líder Autobot.

Optimus no paraba de gritar por el dolor.

Ese dolor podía ser comparado con el dolor que sentía él Predacon.

Podríamos decir que más que disfrutar.

Predaking rugió antes de volver a penetrar al Prime.

Esta vez fue un poco más rápido, embestía duro.

Cuanto más embestía, sentía cómo el dolor iba disminuyendo.

Pero no era así con Optimus, él sentía como su puerto ardía.

El dolor lo consumía, por qué siendo sinceros.

El pico del dragón iba a partirlo a la mitad con cada embestida.

Pero conforme pasaban los nano-ciclos se iba acostumbrado al dolor, sus sistemas sexuales empezaban a escurrir lubricante. Debía concentrarse solamente en el placer... por qué vamos, no había nadie que pudiera tener interfaz con un Predacon más que él.

–¡ **PREDAKING**! –gritó Optimus al llegar a su sobrecarga.

El Predacon gruño alto, lanzando una llamarada al cielo como liberación.

Por su parte, Optimus sintió como su válvula se llenaba por el lubricante del dragón.

El líquido azul era tan espeso y abundante que se desbordaba y escurría por los labios de la válvula y sus piernas.

Se sentía tan agotado.

Tanto qué no le importó cuando el Predacon retiró su miembro de su interior.

Apagó sus ópticos, no deseaba ver lo que había pasado.

Solamente deseaba que Ratchet o Magnus estuviesen ahí para llevarlo devuelta a la base y que le dijeran que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Una horrible pesadilla.

Una horrible pero **excitante** pesadilla.

Entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Predaking.

-Debemos irnos

Optimus levantó la mirada, él fuerte y amenazante Predacon estaba de pie frente a él.

–¿Q... Qué?

-Me has escuchado -hincó una rodilla en el suelo, acariciando la mejilla del Bot- tú y yo nos hemos unido, no dejaré que algo le suceda a mi conjunx

Optimus se asustó cuándo el Decepticon había utilizado el término "conjunx".

No podía referirse a él.

¿ **O sí**?

Bueno, tal vez sí.

–Megatron y los demás podrían buscarme –habló con cierto toque de desesperación–. Pero no temas por qué yo te protegeré.

–¿Qué? –no podía procesar las palabras del Decepticon.

–Llevas mi descendencia dentro tuya, Optimus Prime –explicó el Predacon–. Eso te convierte en mi conjunx.

–¿¡QUÉ?!

Estaba a punto de estar en una recarga de emergencia.

–Sé que eso te emociona, pero demos irnos para poder levantar a mi raza.

Sin darle tiempo para contestar.

Predaking se transformó en dragón, así a duras penas subió a Optimus a su lomo.

Se encarrero, dio un salto y...

Desapareció cuándo el alba empezaba a asomarse por encima de las cordilleras.

* * *

 **Una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero 3549 palabras de capítulo no se escriben solas (eso sin contar lo que dice la nota) pero no importa chica lo importante es que ya actualicé ¿cierto?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	46. Chapter 46

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash,** **sexo oral y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers**

* * *

La noche caía sobre la ciudad humana; las luces, los sonidos y los pocos humanos hacían que el Solstice tuviese la mirada en la cultura humana.

Tras haber convencido a Ironhide de que sólo iría a dar unas cuantas vueltas y prometerle regresar antes del amanecer Jazz se había ido a la ciudad.

Él miraba todo y a todos, estaba tan embelesado disfrutando de los sonidos y de las luces tan coloridas.

Sólo olvidaba una sola cosa, el tener que ocultar su señal de energon.

Y sin ningún aviso, nadie que le pudiera decir al pobre Autobot que debía ocultarse.

Jazz era inocente ante el peligro, tan sólo era una noche.

Un poco de _diversión_ que podía _satisfacerlo_.

Alejándose de todos, alejándose de los humanos y ver con sus propios ópticos lo que era _vivir en este planeta_.

* * *

Sonreía.

Había encontrado la presa de la noche.

Sin consultar al policía o al segundo al mando; salió en pos del lugarteniente Autobot.

–¿A dónde va ése estúpido? –preguntó Frenzy mirando cómo se elevaba el helicóptero.

–Detectó una señal Autobot –contestó Starscream sin importancia.

Blackout se alejaba de sus compañeros, el Decepticon se imaginaba con su cañón de fusión, arriba del Autobot que seguramente apelará por su piedad... pero **ningún Decepticon tiene misericordia**.

* * *

Jazz llegó a la carretera, tenía al menos cuatro horas en su modalidad vehicular, necesitaba estirar un poco el cuerpo.

El Solstice se salió de la carretera, entrando al bosquecillo.

Se alejaba, llamó a Ironhide para informarle de todo lo que pasaba.

–¿Hide? ¡Oh hombre, es lo mejor aquí!

–Jazz –ya se imaginaba al soldado con un servo en la cara mientras ladeaba en negación–. Eso es lo que dices cada vez que llegas a un nuevo lugar.

–Todo siempre va bien –rió Jazz.

–Claro, todo va bien –habló Ironhide con sarcasmo–. Hasta que empiezan los disparos.

–Me parece que escuché un pequeño sarcasmo de parte tuya Hide –se burló Jazz.

–Y a mí me parece que te meteré mi cañón por el puerto.

–Hide eres tan tierno –se volvió a reír–. Dime, ¿Prime está de vuelta?

–Se fue con Ratchet y el humano uno mini-ciclos después de que tú te fuiste –le contestó el guerrero en un suspiro–. Iré a recargar, me llamas cuando llegues sweetspark.

Ironhide cerró comunicación, no estaba de ganas de escuchar las burlas y bromas del Pontiac.

El lugarteniente Autobot prendió motores, se aburriría si Ironhide se durmiera... ya no tendría con quién divertirse.

Iba a echarse de reversa, hasta que escuchó cierta voz, qué realmente no era de su agrado en ésos momentos.

–¡Autobot! –Blackout se transformó en el aire, cayendo de pie.

Jazz debía terminar las cosas ahí mismo, no debía permitirse retrasos.

Usando un fluido movimiento de capoeira Jazz se transformó, dejando ver su estilizada –y sensual– figura.

–Vaya, vaya –se rió Jazz–. Pero si eres tú, Blacky.

El lugarteniente Autobot hablaba como si ambos fueran viejos amigos, pero lo cierto era que no.

El Decepticon sacó su cañón de plasma, sin dejar de ver al Solstice.

–Cierra la boca –siendo sinceros, a Blackout no le agradaban las bromas del plateado.

–Eres un enojón –soltando una risa, Jazz disparó con su ametralladora.

Blackout no lo vio venir, corrió detrás de algunos robles, ése Bot era rápido.

–Oh Blacky –el Solstice retrocedió–. Sabes, me gustaría quedarme, pero no sabes las ganas que traigo así que nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Blackout suspiró, si volvía de nuevo con Starscream y sin la cabeza del Autobot; lo más seguro es que su comandante lo castigará sin interfaz, y eso no le gustaría para nada.

–... bueno, Blacky al menos responde, sabía que los Decepticons tenían mala educación, pero no contestarle a un enemigo se me hace muy infantil, ¿no lo crees? –Jazz sonreía, claramente en burla.

Blackout no se iba a aguantar eso, si había algo que le molestaba eran las estúpidas bromas de Jazz.

Y sin aviso previo, sin ningún tipo de ruido más que sus gritos, se lanzó hacía el Bot.

Jazz no lo había visto venir, Blackout lo tacleo y como si fuese un animal rabioso lo golpeó en el pecho y abdomen.

–¡Hey, hey! ¡Blackout! –Jazz le dio una patada, alejándolo varios metros– ¡Aléjate de mí!

Sin darse cuenta le lanzó un gruñido al Decepticon.

Se tapó la boca con ambos servos, Jazz era un mech rebelde, sí.  
Pero también tenía un poco de clase, y si había algo que lo distinguía de los demás era que él no podía perder la paciencia ni siquiera en las batallas.

–Espera tú –Blackout quería reírse– ¡Tú acabas de gruñirme! ¡Hahaha! ¡Autobot estúpido, hahaha!

Jazz sentía cómo las mejillas se le calentaban, era una vergüenza.

–C-cállate –Jazz volvió a apuntar–. Yo no te gruñí, fue sólo él viento.

–Oh sí, claro –Blackout sacó otra arma.

Jazz no dejaba de apuntarle, tenía muy poco tiempo ya necesitaba irse.

Volvió a disparar a diestra y siniestra, iba a matar a aquel Decepticon; Blackout corrió nuevamente detrás de los árboles para protegerse.

Pasaron un par de mini-ciclos, todo en un incómodo silencio.

Sin ver ningún ataque nuevamente, se dio media vuelta, quería irse.

Blackout suspiró.

–¿Tienes prisa Jazz?

–En efecto –respondió el segundo al mando–. No te pasa que a veces te dan unas ganas en las cuáles no las puedes aguantar.

–Eres un Autobot muy sucio –él Decepticon soltó una carcajada–. Aunque lo aceptó, en éstos momentos no estaría mal tirarnos uno rápido, tiene algún tiempo que no tengo el placer de tener a alguna femme o mech.

–¿En qué momento dije que **tú** y **yo** , ¿eh? –está vez fue Jazz quién rió.

Blackout gruñó, se asomó para disparar, pero se quedó paralizado al ver al Autobot.

Jazz seguía de espaldas, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la popa del Solstice. Los sensibles cables, el metal plateado tan brillante; Blackout se encontraba tan maravillado, sus ópticos subieron para ver la socarrona sonrisa de Jazz.

El Autobot había girado la cabeza para volver a hablar, pero al ver al Decepticon embobado viendo su popa, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera sonreírle.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves guapo? –el lugarteniente Autobot rió.

Blackout parpadeo, acaso él...

¡Primus no!

Decepticons como él no podían pensar en tener interfaz con un Autobot.

Pero éste Bot era muy guapo y divertido.

Y seguramente gemía suave, sus gritos deberían ser melodiosos; como su **voz**.  
Imaginaba el puerto del Solstice húmedo, estrechó y muy apetecible.  
El cable duró y rígido de Jazz, siendo masturbado por sus dígitos.  
Y como olvidar la gloriosa sobrecarga sexual, Blackout quería probar los lubricantes que se filtrarían por el puerto de Jazz, él cable expulsando una buena cantidad de ese adictivo líquido azul fosforescente.

Blackout se había perdido en sus pensamientos, momento que Jazz aprovechó para acercarse al helicóptero.

Jazz no podía evitar sentirse un poco halagado, no es qué él no pensará en el aura que expedía; muchos Autobots y Decepticons le habían dicho lo sexy y bien parecido que era.

Pero que haya dejado idiotizado a alguien era algo que nunca le había sucedido... Al menos hasta ahora.

–¿Blacky? –Jazz le dio un empujón.

El helicóptero sacudió la cabeza, no se había esperado eso.

–¿¡Ah?! –no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de su contrario.

–Hey.

Jazz se rascó el procesador, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro lo hacían ver más hermoso ante los ópticos del Decepticon.

–Hey Blacky, ¿no te gustaría tener int...?!

Un beso lo silenció.

Él helicóptero lo besaba con intensidad, Jazz era un Autobot y lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Pero Jazz era muy sexy, valía la pena romper un poco las reglas.

El Solstice tomo control y respondía con la misma intensidad, le gustaban tanto los besos como aquel que le proporcionaba él Decepticon.

Sin previo aviso Blackout metió su glosa a la cavidad bucal del Autobot, qué aceptó gustoso el intercambio de fluidos bucales que era el resultado de tener la glosa de Blackout.

El Decepticon era todo un reto para Jazz, Blackout era mucho más alto que el Autobot.

–Nghh...

Gimió Jazz al sentir como las garras de Blackout lo levantaban por los muslos, apegándolo al cuerpo del Decepticon.  
Automáticamente enredó sus piernas a la cintura del mayor y sus servos entrelazados por detrás del cuello del Decepticon.

–Ahh Blacky –gimió nuevamente Jazz.

Blackout le sostenía con un solo servo, con su servo libré se había dirigido al chapado interfaz de Jazz.

Con sus garras frotaba los sistemas interfaz de Jazz, qué, en poco tiempo se habían calentado por esos simples toques.

Jazz jadeaba, encendió sus ventiladores internos, esos toques se sentían aún mejores que los de Ironhide.

–¡ **Ahh, Blacky**!

Los besos habían descendido.

Primero su boca, después él Decepticon había mordido su labio inferior, unas cuántas lamidas y chupetones por su cuello que lo habían hecho soltar pequeños gemidos y ahora sentía los colmillos del Decepticon incrustados en los sensibles cables de su cuello.

No había sido una verdadera mordida, pero si le dolió, aunque le gustó de cierta manera.

La interfaz no debía ser lenta ni delicada, debía ser dura y placentera.  
Los mech debían ser salvajes, complacer a su pareja en formas que ningún cybertroniano pudiera imaginar.

Al menos esa era la filosofía de Jazz.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, Jazz se concentró en el placer que le regalaba Blackout.

Él de ópticos escarlatas empezaba a sentir la necesidad de probar un poco más al Autobot.

Miro a todos lados, un lugar en dónde apoyar al menor.

Un árbol grande y frondoso.

Dejó a Jazz de espaldas, arrodillándose frente a él.

–¿Qué sucede Blacky? Creí que los Decepticons no se arrodillaban frente a los Autobots –hablo Jazz en burla.

Blackout no respondió a la provocación, tan sólo dio una lamida a los sistemas de interfaz de Jazz.

Por inercia, el Pontiac gritó. Pues sus sistemas seguían cerrados, y la caliente y húmeda glosa de Blackout le daba un escalofrío.

Jazz gimoteo, y abriendo su equipo interfaz.

Ante los ópticos carmesís de Blackout, el pico plateado con decoraciones en azul y dorado que de la punta chorreaba lubricante.

Jazz no dejaba a jadear, y eso excitaba al Decepticon.

Sin esperar más, Blackout empezó a darle algunas lamidas al pico erecto del Solstice; con uno de sus servos estimulaba la base, mientras que con su glosa recogía el lubricante de salía de la punta.

Succionaba con sumo deleite, era magnífico escuchar los gemidos del lugarteniente Autobot; mientras chupaba el pico del plateado lentamente introdujo tres dígitos en la estrecha y húmeda válvula del Bot.

–¡Ahh! ¡Blacky, sí!

Los movimientos de sus dígitos iban acompañados por el vaivén de las lamidas que proporcionaba el Decepticon al cable de su contrario Autobot.

El deseo y la lujuria eran sensaciones palpables en el ambiente, el calor y el lubricante que se escurrían de la válvula del Solstice.

–¡Ahh! Nghh, B-Blacky.

Sentía su cable palpitar bajo toda ésa presión.

Todos sus sistemas estaban sobrecalentados debido a la presión que se formaba en su entrepierna; exactamente en su pico.

Un torrente de emociones y energía era lo que el Autobot dejaba en la boca del helicóptero.

–¡Oh Blacky! –Jazz rió de nervios.

Blackout lo miró a los ópticos aún sin sacarse el pico de la boca.

–Vamos, no me mires así –Jazz estaba sonrojado.

El Decepticon se sacó el miembro de la boca, tragando el exquisito líquido azul.

–Jazz –lamió el miembro del plateado–. Eres delicioso.

Jazz sonrió, jadeando y gimiendo la designación del Decepticon.

Momentos después, Jazz estaba siendo embestido por el Decepticon.

Unos mini-ciclos después, ambos mechs gritaban y jadeaban por el contacto ajeno.

Mordían y lamían todo lo que quisieran, parecía de hacerlo.

–¡Blackout!

–¡ **Jazz**!

• ● •

–¡Jazz, Jazz!

Ironhide le dio un golpe, despertándolo al instante.

–¿¡Eh?!

Cayó de la roca en la que se había quedado dormido.

–Por fin despiertas, Optimus y Ratchet se han ido –soltó el soldado mientras le miraba un poco extrañado.

–¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

–Qué buen humor –respondió sarcástico–. Hace como dos ciclos me rogabas que te dejará salir, y luego te sentaste aquí y me dijiste que te despertará cuando Prime se fuera.

–Oh ¿En serio dije eso?

–Sí –Ironhide se transformó, estaba claro que iba a salir–. Pero por lo visto, yo tengo más ganar de salir a dar una vuelta qué tú.

–Digamos qué –la visera se retractó–. Quiero tener un tiempo a solas.

–Lo que digas.

Ironhide salió a toda velocidad, mientras Jazz sonreía para sí mismo.

Pensar que había soñado eso, lo ponía aún más caliente.

Bajo los servos hacía su entrepierna.

 **Caliente**.

Sería una buena noche después de todo.

* * *

 **Bueno si ya se, ni Jazzy~ ni Blackout se miran la cara en el Movieverse pero si lo hubieran hecho estamos de acuerdo que alguien mas los shippearia**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	47. Día de Muertos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash,** **Pink Kiss, cursilerías, love-stuff e interacciones de humano/cybertroniano.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers** **El lado oscuro de la Luna**

* * *

Sam se miraba al espejo.

Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza.

Tomó las llaves del apartamento y su celular al escuchar la bocina de un automóvil.

Bumblebee estaba afuera esperándolo.

–¡Ya voy! –gritó el castaño cerrando las rejas del departamento.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, el cielo tan negro tan sólo iluminado por la luna menguante que solamente dejaba a todos los Autobots con una melancolía inexplicable.

* * *

Bumblebee no había "hablado" en todo el camino, en cambio Sam no para de parlotear sobre lo agradable que era estar de nuevo con él.

El Camaro se detuvo en la luz roja, estaba triste, y Sam lo sabía.

Él intentaba animarlo, pero no podía pasar las palabras, ni siquiera podía responderle, la caja de voz se le trabó al intentar responderle hacía algunos minutos.

–Bee, joder respóndeme –el castaño estaba frustrado.

–Estoy... muy... triste... –encendió la radio, si hablaba probablemente es que no terminará ni una oración.

–Eso ya lo sé –dejo caer la cabeza contra el volante–. Quiero ayudarte.

Él Autobot no respondió, la luz había cambiado a verde; volvió a avanzar hacia dónde se encontraban los demás Bots.

Al llegar a la base, se transformó dejando al castaño en el suelo.

Optimus estaba junto a Dino y Sideswipe, Ratchet hablaba de algo con Jolt.

–¡Bee! –saludó alegremente el plateado, patinando hacía el recién llegado–. Veo que trajiste al humano, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

–Se llama Sam, retrasado –Bumblebee paso de largo.

Bumblebee quería irse a descansar un rato, apenas había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Ironhide, el scout consideraba al soldado su padre. Y simplemente el haber visto su muerte y no haber podido ayudar lo había sacado del mundo por días.

Sideswipe se fue siguiendo al amarillo, Dino solamente lo seguía con la mirada.

–Hola Sam –Optimus se arrodilló frente al humano–. Ratchet, Jolt y yo hemos –se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar–. nosotros hicimos lo que dijiste.

–Bien –sonrió–. Ahora solo falta que Bee venga.

–¡Hey! –Sideswipe llegó patinando lo más rápido que pudo–. Bee no quiere hablar conmigo, ni siquiera quiere venir.

–Estará enojado con todos –Dino miró al plateado.

–Pero Bee siempre es muy amable y dulce –dio un suspiro–. Y me lanzó una llanta a la cara.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Ésa chatarra hizo qué?! –él escarlata soltó un gruñido–. Ya las verá él sparkling ése.

–Tranquilo Dino –Optimus lo miró a los ópticos–. Bumblebee debe estar cansado, aún no supera lo de Ironhide.

–Nadie lo hace –Ratchet casperreo un poco.

Todos parecían un poco distantes ante la situación.

–Sabes, creo que iré con Bee.

* * *

Bumblebee estaba en modo robot, estaba sentado en la pista de aterrizaje de los jets, tenía muchas ganas de llorar; pero cierto soldado le había dicho que llorar no era para mechs.

–¿Bee?

Dirigió la mirada al suelo, el humano caminaba en dirección a él.

–Bee deberías entrar –sugirió Sam.

–No quiero –respondió Bumblebee en un resoplido.

–Sé perfectamente que extrañas a Ironhide –al decir eso Bumblebee se tensó levemente–. Pero tanto Optimus como yo estamos preocupados por ti, Bee.

Bumblebee no lo miró, tan sólo le ofreció su servo.

Sam subió en su servo, el scout lo llevó hasta su hombro.

–Bee sé que estás triste, sé que se siente de mierda que hayas perdido a alguien.

–Pero Sam –musito el Bot–. Tú... Tú nunca has perdido a alguien.

Él castaño tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritarle al amarillo, quera sacarse toda la impotencia que tenía al intentar animar al scout y simplemente Bee se deprimía aún más.

–... físicamente no he perdido a nadie.

Bumblebee se giró a verlo, ¿físicamente? No entendía a qué se refería Sam.

–Pero sabes –Sam le sonrió con cierta melancolía–. A ti te he perdido, ¿dónde está el Bumblebee que reía conmigo? Él que me siguió a la universidad, él que se quedó conmigo cuando Mikaela terminó conmigo, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está ése Bee? ¿¡Dónde?!

Bumblebee no contestó, bajo la mirada.

–Bumblebee responde.

Estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo, en ésos momentos deseaba meterse un tiro en la cabeza.

–¡Bee respóndeme!

–¡Sam cállate! –Bumblebee sacudió levemente la cabeza–. No me hagas esto. No tú... por favor no tú.

* * *

Sideswipe y Jolt estaban espiando desde las cámaras de la base.

–Maldición Jolt –Sideswipe se frustraba con facilidad– ¿no puedes aumentar el audio?

–Eso intentó idiota –el azul no podía hacer mucho, pero intentaba no romper los controles.

–¿Qué hacen ambos?

Los dos dieron un salto, estaban asustado, pero al ver que sólo era el italiano se tranquilizaron.

–Hey Dino –habló Sideswipe con soltura– ¿Quieres enterarte del chisme?

–Par de _bambini_ **(1)** –Dino les hizo una señal de que se acercarán.

–¿Qué? –ambos se acercaron hasta quedar hasta sólo centímetros del rojizo.

–Le diré a Prime, los va a castigar y los hará _rottame **(2)**_ –rió el italiano dándose vuelta.

–¡No, Dino!

Jolt y Sideswipe corriendo hacia otro lado.

* * *

–¡Maldición Bumblebee! Entiende qu...

–¡No hay nada que entender Sam! –sus ópticos estabas empañados.

–¡Eres importante para mí! ¡No voy a dejar que algo te pasé! ¡Eres lo único en este mundo que más amo!

Bumblebee se sobresaltó.

–Tú ¿¡Tú qué?!

–Sé qué está mal, pero es cierto, Bee.

Bumblebee suspiró.

–Tú igual a mí.

Tomó a Sam en su servo, lo acercó a su cara, reproduciendo música lenta y romántica.

–¡Oigan chicos! –Ratchet llegó en mal momento–. ¡Oh! –quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, era fatal interrumpir en un momento así–. Optimus requiere su asistencia.

* * *

Bumblebee no se creía lo que veía, ¡un verdadero altar!

–¿Te gusta? –Sideswipe rió–. Lo hicimos para ti porque Sam nos dij...

Un golpe en la cabeza; de parte de su amigo azul.

–Se supone que es para recordar a los nuestros –comento Ratchet–. Es muy ameno verlos, aunque sea en fotografías.

Bumblebee asintió.

Se veía muy emocionado por lo del altar, lo colorido era lo que más le gustaba al scout.

–Me alegra que estés con nosotros, Bumblebee.

–Eh sí, Optimus –asintió el amarillo.

–¡Hey Bee! –Sam sonrió– ¿Ya sabes lo que debes hacer?

–Yes. No, Maybe, cuz I don't know. Can you repeat the question? –Bumblebee reprodujo el audio de Malcon.

Sam soltó una risa, ése era el Bumblebee que conocía.

Bumblebee se arrodilló frente al altar.

–Primus, si es que puedes escucharme, yo...

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

–Cuida a Jazz, él te dará problemas, pero es un buen compañero y tiene música muy _cool_ –la palabra favorita del lugarteniente Autobot–. Y también a Ironhide, él es muy gruñón y también muy terco, pero es bueno y me quiere mucho, y Ratchet va a llorar si no lo cuidas lo ama mucho.

Ratchet tenía las mejillas levemente encendidas, cuando Bumblebee terminará le iba a dar un buen pescozón por decir esas cosas.

–También quiero que cuides a mi creadora, y a todos los caídos; a todos nuestros hermanos en armas, ellos merecen estar contigo hasta...

– **Hasta que todos seamos uno** –los demás contestaron apagando los ópticos e inclinando la cabeza.

 **[¿Amén?]**

Sam miró al scout amarillo.

–Sam –le devolvió la mirada.

Se acercó al Bot, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bee.

–No vayan a besarse por favor –se burló Sideswipe.

–Cállate, al menos no tengo de sparkmate a un italiano molestoso.

Sam le saco la lengua, combinándolo con el comentario de Bee.

–¡Ci-cierra la boca! –la faz de Sideswipe empezaba a tornarse roja como la armadura de Dino.

–Amore mio –Dino abrazó al plateado por la espalda, bajo el servo hasta el estómago del de patines–. Ya nos descubrieron, ¿ _Vuoi interface_? **(3)**

–¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

Aunque Sideswipe supiera que Dino lo hacía de broma, le ponía nervioso como lo tocaba.

–Que _bambino_ **(4)** más cobarde –se burló el rojizo soltándolo para irse en dirección al Bot azul–. Jolt dame un cubo.

Él italiano se fue con el azulado para beber un poco.

–¿Y ahora quién es el idiota?

–Bumblebee, te arrancaré el módulo de voz –Sideswipe sonrió–. Mejor vamos a beber un poco.

–No gracias Sides. Me quiero quedar un rato.

Sideswipe encogió los hombros y patinando hacía Optimus y Ratchet que se estaban caminando para llenar sus tanques.

Sam se quedó con Bee.

Ambos en silencio.

Disfrutando de su presencia, aunque al mismo tiempo extrañando a otros.

* * *

 **¡Feliz día de los fieles difuntos! (1 de noviembre de 2016)**

 **(1): niños**  
 **(2): chatarra**  
 **(3): ¿Quieres interfaz?**  
 **(4): niño**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	48. Amantes

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash,** **Pink Kiss, cursilerías y love-stuff.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Prime**

* * *

–Yo soy uno de ésos amantes.

El ex-Decepticon decía mientras se miraba al espejo, queriendo dejar su armadura lo más brillante posible.

Él iba muy elegante, así como todos los mechs que iban ver su sparkmate.

Salió de su departamento, transformándose en el deportivo carmesí.

Sus llantas quemaban el metal de la reconstruida Iacon City, la velocidad le encantaba.

Pero en ciclos solares como ése, odiaría tener alguna raspadura en su cuerpo.

Iba pensando en **su** élite, aunque no podía evitar escuchar lo que decían algunas femmes al detenerse en los semáforos.

Ambas comentaban lo sexy que se veía Knock Out, pero bueno, él ya sabía eso.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Knock Out moviendo el retrovisor hacía las femmes.

Ambas se sonrojaron soltando unas risas nerviosas, pues no habían pensado que él las escucharía.

Knock Out sonrió para sus adentros, al momento que la luz cambiaba para avanzar, encendía el motor para correr por las avenidas de la ciudad.

El médico iba pensando en que darle de regalo a su querido conjunx.

Había pensado en algunos dulces de energon, pero eso no es el obsequio apropiado.

Hasta que se le vino un recuerdo al procesador.

* * *

–¿Qué piensas darle a Smokescreen?

Ultra Magnus miró a Arcee con recelo.

–No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Arcee –bufó el comandante Autobot.

–Pero Smokescreen ha estado todo el ciclo solar restregándonos a Bee, a Knock Out y a mí que le darás el mejor regalo de toda la Galaxia.

–Es cierto –dijo Knock Out alzando su servo–. No ha parado de hablar de eso.

–Cómo ya dije –Ultra Magnus iba a llegar al límite de su paciencia–. No es de su incumbencia.

–Dale unos dulces de energon –el _élite_ amarillo estaba entrando a la sala de mandó.

–O tal vez deberías sonreírle –se burló el ex-Decepticon intentando disimular la risa.

Bumblebee soltó una carcajada, en serio a Knock Out le gustaba vivir al extremo.

–Magnus –le llamó Arcee– ¿por qué no unas flower-spark? Son bonit...

–Son difíciles de encontrar –le interrumpió el azul–. Y también están prohibidas en Iacon, al consejo no le gustaría ver más muerte.

–Exactamente por eso deberías regalárselas –la femme sonreía–. Él sabe lo difícil que es encontrar unas... o lo prohibidas que son.

Magnus abrió la boca para replicar, pero simplemente no pudo contestar.

Lo que la femme decía era _acertado_.

Alguien como Smokescreen se merecía algo especial y significativo.

–Arcee ¿sabes quién sabe algo sobre las flower-spark?

–Sí te digo, no vayas a arrestarlo.

Ultra Magnus dio un suspiro, se escuchaba derrotado.

–Todo por Smokescreen.

Bee y Knock Out se rieron, nunca se imaginaron que su jefe terminaría haciendo algo de "contrabando".

Arcee sonrió, que bien que Smokescreen le hubiese rogado para que ella le dijera a Magnus que quería una flower-spark de regalo.

* * *

Knock Out se detuvo cerca de un callejón, transformándose en mech.

El ex-Decepticon miraba a todos lados; no había nadie.

–Knock Out deja de hacerte el idiota y ven para acá –habló un mech que salía de las sombras.

–Sabes Neonstrike, si esto no fuera una emergencia no te hubiese contactado.

–Lo sé –le sonrió–. Y me gustaría hacerte enfadar, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para eso –extendió su servo, mostrando un ramo de flower spark–. Son 5000 créditos sweetspark.

–¿¡Tanto?! –Knock Out dio un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Las quieres o no?

–Eres peor que Swindle –mencionó el mech rojo entregándole una tarjeta.

–A mí igual me gusta hacer negocios contigo, Knocky.

Knock Out tomó las flower-spark.

Por qué, bueno, ¿quién en su sano juicio gastaría 5000 créditos en un regalo? Claramente... sólo **él**.

Se transformó de nueva cuenta, quemando llantas para poder ir a la casa del mech que lo cautivaba.

* * *

–¡Hey! ¡Despierta! –el ex-Decepticon lanzó un pedazo de metal a la venta del cuarto que correspondía al élite.

El Bot estaba en recarga, pero al escuchar gritos y como algo se estrellaba contra el cristal tuvo que salir al balcón a ver qué sucedía.

–¿¡Pero qué chatarra suce...?! –se quedó sorprendido al ver al médico ahí– ¿¡ **Knock Out**?!

–¡Bee! –el ex-Decepticon extendió las flower-spark hacía el amarillo–. Baja, debes venir conmigo guapo.

Bumblebee miraba sorprendido al médico, tenía una flower-spark.

Y siendo sinceros, ésas cosas eran muy difíciles de encontrar y de... bueno, tener un ramo de flower-spark era muy extraño.

Pero mientras viera esa sonrisa, ése provocativo acabado, esas miradas lujuriosas las cuales valían la pena romper las reglas.

–¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? –cuestiono Bumblebee antes de irse a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Ni idea de cómo habían terminado en su cámara de recarga, pero mientras Knock Out siguiera besándolo todo estaba bien.

Bumblebee gemía al sentir la glosa húmeda recorrer su cuello.

–Me gustas, me gustas como nadie nunca me ha gustado –susurró Knock Out antes de volverlo a besar.

–¡Aah! Knock Out –gimió–. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Arcee regresé.

–¿Mmh? Pues entonces disfrutemos al máximo –respondió entre besos.

Él élite amarillo asintió, Knock Out al estar excitado no era de los que pensaban en un "después", vivía el momento y no le importaba más.

* * *

Su departamento estaba lleno de espejos, era muy propio de un vanidoso el despertar y halagarse a sí mismo.

Siempre reluciente, siempre con ésa sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera, lanzando esas miradas provocativas y lujuriosas que prendían a femmes y mechs; pero todo eso no se comparaban con lo que deseaban hacer con el élite Autobot.

Oh, tenía tantas cosas en mente.

Primero debía beber un poco de energon, luego darse un baño e irle a hacer una visitar a Bumblebee.

Ya no estaba seguro si llevarle un regalo o un vibrador con él.

Por qué, bueno, siendo él un mech muy guapo, ¿quién no quisiera tener un rato divertido con un ex-Decepticon?

Era algo tan prohibido el estar con Knock Out, cualquiera caía ante la tentación.

Pero claro, siempre habrá ese típico _Ultra Magnus_ entre los Bots.

Él mech que no aguantaba un coqueteo, o la femme ardida que no le gustaban los cumplidos.

Casi siempre los encuentros con ése tipo de cybertronianos terminaban con la marca de una palma en las placas fáciles que llamaban "mejillas".

– _¡Eres un maldito pervertido!_

Recordaba bien a la femme que le había gritado eso.

Él solamente le había dicho lo hermosa que se veía.  
Era ella que lo había mal interpretado.

Femmes.

No puedes vivir con ellas y también sin ellas.

Por qué ¿quién le daría amor a Bumblebee si él no estaba?

Sólo Arcee.

Y cuando ella no estaba.

Era sólo Knock Out.

Sí, esto era muy problemático a veces.

Pero a él le gustaba mucho.

Él era lo que se llamaba **amante**.

* * *

 **Me gusta hacer pedidos para ti**

 **La canción es de "Mecano", se titula Amantes por si gustan escucharla en YouTube.**

 **Comenten.**


	49. Chapter 49

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash** , **Pink Kiss y cursilerías**.  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Animated**

* * *

Prowl estaba meditando bajo la sombra del gran roble.

Tanta tranquilidad –ya que Bumblebee y Bulkhead se habían ido con Sari a un concierto– en la base, y es era agradable para él.

Optimus estaba con Sentinel y Ultra Magnus, ellos habían llegado desde Cybertron para hablar sobre unos asuntos en los cuales Prowl no tenía ni el más mínimo interés.

Ratchet era el único en la base, pero estaba ocupado reparando a Teleetran-1 así que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al cyber-ninja.

–Hey, _sweetspark_ –susurró– ¿Por qué tan solo?

Prowl no respondió, sacó un shuriken, lanzándolo hacía una de las ramas del árbol.

–Me parece que es de mala educación entrar en habitaciones ajenas sin permiso, Jazz.

Él ninja de armadura blanca bajo de un salto, cayendo de pie con una gracia casi perfecta.

–Pero sí tú ya lo sabías que estaba aquí –Jazz caminaba hacia él–. Sólo ignorabas el hecho de que estaba aquí.

Jazz sonrió con picardía.

–Élite Jazz no es momen... –fue interrumpido por el cyber-ninja blanco.

–Prowl, **somos pareja** no hay necesidad de ser formales cuándo estamos solos.

–Sí, claro –encendió los ópticos, levantándose para ir hacía su contrario blanco.

Jazz rodeó la cintura de Prowl con sus brazos, dándole un corto beso.

–Sabes, se me ocurrió que quizás deberíamos salir a ver la ciudad huma...

–Ya lo he hecho muchas veces –contestó Prowl con monotonía.

–Entonces damos un paseo por la atmósfera con la nave auxiliar.

–Sentinel se pondrá de mal humor y no quiero que te regañen por mí culpa –le acarició la mejilla.

–¿Mmh? Pues entonces juguemos los vídeo juegos del Bee-Bot –sonrió.

–Todos son aburridos –hizo una mueca de molestia.

Jazz rodó los ópticos por detrás de la visera.

–Entonces practiquemos un rato ¿bien?

–No tengo ganas de hacer eso –resoplo Prowl.

A Jazz se le estaba acabando las ideas, no era imposible mantener a su sparkmate feliz, pero era una difícil tarea el mantenerlo contentó.

Lo soltó, corriendo hacía la puerta, dónde gritó antes de salir.

–¡Espera un momento! ¡No te vayas a ir!

Prowl no entendía por qué su pareja le pedía eso, pero de Jazz cualquier cosa que diga debía ser acatada, por qué estaba seguro que el Bot de visera celeste lo iba a sorprender con algo.

* * *

Jazz estaba vinculándose con Teleetran-1, iba a descargar cierto contenido humano.

–Hey tú –Ratchet lo miraba de reojo– ¿No deberías estar con Sentinel y los demás?

–No –negó divertido–. Le toca a OP y al comandante soportar a SP por unos ciclos.

Ratchet soltó una risa, Jazz era un idiota.  
El cyber-ninja igual rió.

–Mientras no te atrapen en media interfaz con Prowl todo irá bien, ¿O me equivoco? –se burló el médico.

Jazz dejo de reírse, de hecho, puso una expresión demasiado seria.

–Ehh, yo nunca... jamás hemos...

–Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca lo ha tocado?

Jazz asintió con cierta vergüenza, era cierto que en ocasiones hablaba de lo curvilíneo que era Prowl y esas miradas juguetonas que a veces Jazz le lanzaba; pero era cierto que nunca se habían tocado de una forma sexual, claro que se abrazaban se tomaban del servo e incluso él élite había cargado al cyber-ninja de la Tierra en sus brazos, pero nunca se permitiría tocar a Prowl de cierta manera. Eso estaba prohibido, era restringido tocar zonas indebidas, debía ser pecado hacerle eso a su amado Bot ónice y dorado.

–¿Me crees imbécil? –el oficial medico lo miraba con acusación, en verdad no se la creía.

–Ratchet no es broma –Jazz se veía tan serio que Ratchet incluso empezó a creer en sus palabras–. Él todavía no está preparado para eso y yo tampoco no quiero presionarlo, quiero que esto sea para siempre.

–¿Has tenido otra relación? –pregunto escéptico, era extraño ver a Jazz tan interesado en Prowl, bueno, era extraño ver a Jazz interesado por algo que no fuera la música y energon.

–Están prohibidas para todo cyber-ninja –respondió en un _suspiro_.

Yoketron; el antiguo Sensei de los cyber-ninjas había decretado ese mandamiento, y aunque el mismo Jazz había reído ante eso (siendo sinceros, no había cyber-ninja que cumpliera con los deseos de Jazz) al ver a Prowl había roto su el mandamiento más primordial de cualquier cyber-ninja.

–Ustedes y esas reglas –se quejó Ratchet–. Espera, eso quiere decir que ¿entonces ni tú ni él han tenido pareja? ¿tampoco interfaz?

–Es mí primera relación, aunque admito que antes sentía atracción hacía otros, pero de verdad quiero a _Prowler_ él es muy delicado y tierno –la radiante sonrisa del Bot élite–. Y no voy a responder eso último.

Ratchet soltó un bufido.

–Tierno, claro –Ratchet lo miró con desinterés–. Sabes que dejo a Bumblebee en un apagado de emergencia por que rompió unas ramas de su árbol.

–... Pero también tiene su lado salvaje y agresivo –terminó Jazz la frase–. Bueno esto se terminó de descargar te veo luego Ratchet.

Desconecto su transmisor de datos de Teleetran-1 para correr en dirección a la habitación de su pareja.

* * *

Jazz conecto varias bocinas, había quemado un CD con más de 100 canciones que hacían honor a su nombre.

Prowl solamente lo miraba atento.

–¿Qué harás?

El cyber-ninja blanco dio "Play", girándose hacía su sparkmate.

–Déjame bailar contigo –fue lo único que dijo, extendiendo su servo hacía el Bot ónice y dorado.

Prowl no supo decir; **no**.

Canciones lentas y románticas, era lo mejor de todo.

Jazz sonreía como un completo idiota, le gustaba ver como Prowl se divertía con él.

Haciendo cosas sencillas pero que siempre quedarían guardados en sus bancos de memoria.

–Jazz –el cyber-ninja ónice le robó un beso–. Te quiero. No, bueno, tú a mí me...

–También **te amo** , Prowl.

Jazz retractó su visera y le guiñó un óptico, haciendo que Prowl se sonrojara.

Los ópticos de Jazz eran de un dorado hermoso, hacían que el Bot ónice se perdiera en sus ópticos.

–Hey Prowler –el élite empezaba a sonrojarse–. N-no me mires así.

A Jazz le daba mucha vergüenza que Prowl mirará sus ópticos.

– _Los colores de ópticos diferentes es debido a una extraña mutación en el Cy_ _ **(1)**_ _de los sistemas de un cybertroniano al ser incubado en el pecho de su creadora..._

Recordaba que Perceptor había dicho eso, lo recordaba perfectamente... por eso él le había dado esa visera.

Para que nadie pudiera ver su miseria.

Pero Prowl parecía el único interesado en ver sus verdaderos ópticos.

–¿P-Prowl?

–Te escucho –respondió acariciando la mejilla del élite.

–¿Me dejarías ver tus ópticos?

Con un rápido movimiento, el Bot ónice se alejó de su pareja, negando con cabeza.

–No.

–Tú has visto lo que soy, _Prowl_ –Jazz sólo usaba su verdadera designación cuando eran cosas serias.

–Pero mis ópticos son diferentes –el Bot ónice se alejó dos pasos–. Soy un glitch comparado contigo.

Jazz mostró una mueca en desaprobación.

–Me parece... qué tú –tic en el óptico izquierdo.

–¿Jazz? –un frio le recorrió, Jazz no se mostraba molesto nunca, pero ahora parecía que toda esa paciencia se había disuelto.

Y sin previo aviso, el élite arrancó la visera de Prowl.

–¡Jazz! –el Bot ónice se cubrió con uno de sus servos– ¡Devuélveme eso! –gritó furioso.

–No lo haré hasta que me dejes ver tus ópticos –dicho eso, el cyber-ninja de ópticos dorados corrió lejos de su pareja–. O hasta me puedas quitar tu visera.

Prowl soltó un gruñido de frustración.

–Si eso es lo que quieres –con su otro servo sacó un par de shurikens.

–Así me gusta, sweetspark –Jazz retractó su visera, sonriendo con satisfacción.

–Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro –le riño él Bot ónice.

–Oh vamos, creí que te gustaba que sonriera –se rió Jazz–. Además, creí que no podías verme.

Con rápido movimientos, el élite se subió al árbol.

–Eres un completo demente, Jazz –se quejó Prowl intentando disimular lo desorientado que estaba,

–¡Hey! –Jazz rió en respuesta–. Pero soy **tú** demente.

Eso hizo que Prowl sonriera por unos nano-ciclos, fue tan perfecto ver sus labios curvarse para formar una traviesa sonrisa.

Le lanzó unos cuántos shurikens, todos eran esquivado se por los grandes reflejos del élite, Prowl suspiró con frustración, sólo podría hacer que Jazz le diera su visera por un solo medio, aunque fuera una jugada sucia.

–Devuélvemela –se mordió el labio inferior–. _**Por favor.**_

Simplemente un "por favor" de Prowl era lo que hacían que Jazz se doblegará frente al mech de armadura oscura.

–Jazz ¿Lo harías por mí?

–Yo...

– _ **Por favor**_ –usando un tono que hacía que Jazz sintiera culpabilidad.

–Está bien Prowler, pero no uses ese tono de nuevo... me hace sentir que te lastimó -el cyber-ninja blanco bajo del roble para caminar lentamente hacía su contrario-

Extendió la visera hacía su conjunx, se sentía culpable por hacer que Prowl tuviera que decirle "por favor".

–Lo siento, Prowler –susurró con un poco de culpa–. De verdad lo siento.

–No te preocupes, no me hiciste nada, al contrario, soy yo el que peca ante tus ópticos –el Bot negro y dorado sonrió.

Retiró su servo de sus ópticos, dejando ver una luz violeta.

–Oh por Primus –Jazz no se la creía–. Prowler tus ópticos son...

–¿Extraños? ¿Horribles? ¿Mala mutación? Sí, son eso y mucho más Jazz –interrumpió Prowl girando la cara.

–¿Qué? ¡No, Prowler! Son hermosos, en verdad son muy hermosos –le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla–. Déjame verlos.

Lo tomó por él mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

Los ópticos dorados de Jazz se fijaron en los de su contrario.

Los ópticos de Prowl eran violetas, del violeta más intenso y brillante que Jazz jamás había visto en su vida; al igual que lo hipnotizante que eran al mirarlos por cierto tiempo.

A Jazz le gustaba.

–¿Por qué los escondes? –preguntó Jazz sin pensarlo.

–Por qué lo que yo tengo no es normal, esto es una verdadera mutación en mí Cy –respondió Prowl preocupado.

–¿Qué? Tú ya eres normal, Prowler.

–¡No Jazz, no entiendes! –exclamó con exasperación–. ¡Quiero ser normal para ti! ¡No quiero ser un glitch!

Jazz lo abrazó contra sí, ¿de verdad eso le frustraba?

–Eres un tonto –susurró Jazz a los receptores de audio–. Yo también soy un defectuoso, ¿por qué un defectuoso se merecería a alguien tan perfecto como tú?

Prowl no respondió, se sentía estúpido al reflexionar lo que había dicho su conjunx.

–Jazz tú no estás defectuoso. Yo te quiero así, tal vez seas molesto, ruidoso, un poco egocéntrico y muy positivo hasta el punto que me enfermas y quisiera callarte.

 **[Eso no ayuda, ¿qué le digo?]**

–Me gusta el dorado de tus ópticos.

Ya no dijo más, por qué simplemente las palabras estaban de sobra.

Solamente se fundieron en un apasionante beso, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que no fueran los labios de su contrario, inclusive los ruidos de pisas y la puerta abrirse.

–Ejem –Bumblebee intentó mirar a otro lado.

Rápidamente se separaron, sonrojándose por verse en tal situación.

–Hey Jazz –Bulkhead dio un paso adelante–. Sentinel quiere verte y nos mandó a buscarte.

–¿Qué? –rodó los ópticos– ¿Nos iremos tan rápido?

–Bueno no lo creo –ambos younglings miraban al élite con cierta curiosidad–. Creo que no...

–¡Ay chatarra! –Jazz se colocó el visor de nuevo y salió corriendo–. ¡Adiós Prowler!

Todo se quedó en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los tres Bots se miraban o hablaban... hasta que cierta voz habló.

–¿Jazz es tú novio? –preguntó Sari.

Prowl solamente se puso de nuevo su visera y subió a la copa del roble.

¿Por qué las cosas vergonzosas le sucedían a él?

* * *

 **(1): Cybertroniun; cierto líquido(?) qué los Transformers tienen en sus sistemas.**

 **No es un pedido(?)**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	50. Heat and Rain

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash** , **Pink Kiss y cursilerías**.  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Rescue Bots**

* * *

Blades es ese tipo de mech que se pasará 50 mega-ciclos esperando al llamado "príncipe azul" que dicen los humanos.

Siempre ha creído que él lo encontrará y se "casarán" –unirán sparks– y volverán a Cybertron a vivir felices para siempre.

Pero está claro que eso no pasará.

Por qué él se ha dado cuenta que la vida en la Tierra es un desastre.

Ahí no hay mechs o femmes.

El equipo de Optimus Prime y los Rescue Bots son los únicos.

Y los más cerca eran los Rescue Bots.

Pero tenía que ir descartando.

 **Hight Tide** ; muy antiguo y gritón. _**No**_.

 **Chase** ; lo consideraba guapo, pero seguramente lo haría seguir reglas al pie de la letra y él es de espíritu libre. _**No**_.

 **Boulder** ; demasiado cariñoso lo podría asfixiar en un abrazo. _**No**_.

 **Blurr** y **Savage** ; ellos están en una _**relación**_.

 **Heatwave**...

Él helicóptero estaba sentado en la orilla del helipuerto con las pedes colgando, suspirando y lamentándose de nunca haber probado un poco de lo que llaman **amor de pareja**.

Blades contempló el cielo azul sin nubes, se sentía perdido en ésos momentos.

–¡Hey Blades! –el camión de bomberos lo llamaba desde abajo–. Dice Chase que están transmitiendo ese programa que te gusta.

–Dile a Chase que no lo iré a ver, él la puede ver si quiere –respondió desanimado.

Heatwave parpadeo un par de veces ¿acaso Blades no quería ver la televisión? Eso era nuevo.

Al igual que ese tono de voz.

–¡Bah! Como quieras –él mech escarlata entró a la estación.

Blades suspiró.

–¿Por qué Primus? No quiero estar solo...

* * *

Se imaginaba con un mech fuerte, valiente y muy guapo.

Alguien que lo protegiera de todos los que le quisieran hacer daño.

–No quiero que veas lo que tengo preparado –era la voz de un extraño que Blades conocía perfectamente.

Blades rió.

–Claro, yo confío en ti –respondió el Rescue Bot.

Una cinta le cubría su óptica.

Un servo se entrelazaba con el suyo.

Caminando por unos minutos, hasta que él extraño se detenía.

–Es aquí –habló el otro mech–. Te quitaré la venda, ¿ok?

–¡S-sí, claro! –la voz le temblaba de emoción.

La cinta era retirada, pero el aún tenía los ópticos apagados.

–Ya los puedes encender, Blades mi sweetspark –lo escuchó reírse.

Sentía cómo el energon se le subía a la cara, estaba tan avergonzado.

–Y-yo... –lentamente los encendió.

Al entenderlos, tuvo que reiniciarlos unas cuantas veces.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Él mech que se había reído, él que le dijo _sweetspark_ era...

¡Era **Heatwave**!

No podía ser cierto.

¿Cómo es que no reconoció su voz?

Era todo un misterio.

–No era lo que esperaba, ¿eh? –resopló Heatwave aun con una sonrisa.

–¿¡Eh?! ¡No, no es eso! –él anaranjado dio dos pasos hacia atrás–. Pero ¿por qué tú?

Él camión de bomberos no respondió, se acercó hacía el anaranjado.

–Eh, oye –Blades empezaba a temblar por ver como Heatwave se le acercaba.

Intentó darle un golpe a puño cerrado, pero Heatwave fue más rápido y lo tomó de la muñeca.

–¡Suéltame, eres un tonto! ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Heatwave! –gritó Blades en desesperación.

Él Bot escarlata lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo, abrazando al menor.

–¡Qué me sueltes! –gritó más fuerte al verse atrapado en los brazos del líder de los Rescue Bots.

–¿En verdad crees que soy un tonto?

Blades dejo de moverse, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

–Yo no quería decir eso, Heatwave –le contestó apenado–. Él tonto soy yo.

–¿Mmh? Sí lo eres –respondió Heatwave soltando una carcajada.

–Tú no eres Heatwave –dijo el helicóptero con resentimiento.

–Lo soy, ¿por qué piensas que no lo soy?

–Heatwave no es cariñoso conmigo.

Él Bot bombero volvió a reírse.

–Pues entonces lo seré.

Lo tomó por él mentón, mirándolo a sus ópticos anaranjados.

–¿Qué estás haci...?!

Lo labios de Heatwave cubrieron los suyos, besándolo con ternura.

Tenía los ópticos muy abiertos, no se creía lo que sucedía.

–Blades –escuchó su designación a lo lejos.

Lentamente los ópticos anaranjados de Blades se apagaron lentamente.

Sentía que caía.

* * *

–¡Ahh! –gritó Blades.

El helicóptero cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido.

–¡Blades!

Levantó la vista, Heatwave veía corriendo hacia él.

–Blades –le ayudo a ponerse de pie–. ¿Tienes un mal sueño?

–Ehh... no.

–Blades –respondió fastidiado–. Es la cuarta vez en esté mes que te caes mientras recargas, hay algo en tu CPU que no te deja descansar... dímelo –le ordenó el rojizo.

–¡Hey! Es mi vida, metete en tus asuntos –hizo un puchero, girándose para no verlo.

–Blades no seas un terco.

–Bueno está bien te digo –apretó los dientes, tenía que mentirle–, Fue con... Bumblebee.

–¿Qué? –Heatwave se veía molesto por la respuesta del Rescue Bot menor.

–Es que...

Heatwave lo soltó y empezó a alejarse.

–¡Oye! –Blades hizo que se girará a verlo.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿¡Así vas a dejarme?!

–Ya no eres un sparkling –el rojizo dirigió la mirada al frente–. Tú ya **no** me necesitas, necesitas a Bumblebee.

Blades ahogó un grito.

–Estás... ¡Estás equivocado!

Heatwave se giró a verlo.

–Ya tienes a quien debe ser tu sparkmate.

–Pero yo... –el rojo lo interrumpió.

–Blades

–¡Bumblebee no me gusta!

–¿¡Qué?!

Heatwave no lo vio venir, Blades se le fue encima.

Los dos cayendo al suelo.

–¡Eres un terco y enojón! ¡Por qué no te das cuenta de que tú me g...!

Heatwave busco sus labios y los besó con pasión, como si tuviese que besar al helicóptero para seguir con vida, su spark pulsaba con violencia sobre su chasis pectoral... realmente necesitaba besarlo.

–Tú a mí me gustas Blades –gruñó Heatwave–. Pero esto no se dices a nadie, ¿entendido?

–Entonces ¿esto será un amor secreto?

–Pero es **SECRETO** , Blades –gruñó Heatwave–. No le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Danny.

–¡Awww! Eso es injusto, ella siempre me cuenta cómo va con Taylor –el menor hizo puchero.

–Ugh, está bien –rodó los ópticos–. Pero sólo a ella.

–¡Gracias, Heatwave! –Blades le dio un abrazo.

Él Bot escarlata gruñó, pero está vez en lugar de darle un empujón por la muestra de afecto; Heatwave correspondió con un ardiente beso.

–E-eh –Blades aún no se acostumbraría a ésos besos.

–Vete a descansar –se quitó de encima al menor.

Blades suspiró.

De reojo vio como el líder de los Rescue Bots se dirigía a la cámara de estasis.

–¿Blades? –él policía iba entrando a la sala–. ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

–Me caí –respondió sin importancia.

–Ten más cuidado, Blades.

Chase le tendió el servo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

–Bueno, hasta mañana, Blades –se despido el Bot azulado.

El Bot anaranjado se fue a su cámara de estasis, tenía que volver a recargar.

Pero como recargar si su procesador se concentraba solamente en los besos que le había dado su amado Heatwave.

Ah, el amor de younglings.

Blades iba a pasar mucho tiempo imaginándose cosas con el Bot escarlata.

Su spark pulsaba alegremente, sabía que Primus lo había elegido para ser feliz con su pareja.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado a la cincuentagésima parte de está novela. Apenas un cuarto de todo lo que tengo planeado.**

 **¡Realmente gracias!**

 **Quiero continuarle con esto y poder hacer todas las parejas y tríos que tengo planeadas.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	51. Chapter 51

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías, love-stuff, sexo oral, masturbación** , **tentacles y fetiches.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Siempre han sido callados.

Ellos no son él tipo de mech que son _abiertos_ y _dulces_ ; no.

Ellos son **misteriosos** y **profundos**.

Él puede ser despiadado en cuestiones _laborales_ y a veces **frágil** cuando su pareja es él que le toca.

Él a veces puede ser _sádico_ y a veces **tierno** cuando está con su pareja.

Ambos son una gran ola de destrucción masiva y odio puro; pero también son fruto de un gran amor indescriptible.

–¿ **Soundwave**...?

–¡... **Shockwave**!

* * *

Las peleas ilegales de Kaon.

El lugar perfecto para empezar con el "juicio".

 _Shockwave_. El senador.

Junto a Sentinel Prime. El líder Autobot.

Y otros soldados.

Entraron con ruido y apresando a todos los civiles Decepticons que se encontraban en el coliseo.

Todos los gladiadores se pusieron en guardia, se detuvo la pelea.

Ahora su prioridad era detener a los Autobots.

–Señor, necesito la orden para usar fuerza contra los gladiadores Decepticons –Ironhide se presentó delante de Shockwave.

–¿Es necesario usarla? A mí me parece que no –el de ópticos escarlatas apretó los labios, no le gustaba la violencia.

–Pero señor, ellos están armados hasta por debajo de la glosa pueden lastim... –Ironhide no pudo continuar ya que un grito de dolor azotó el ambiente.

–¡Aah!

La escena era horrorosa.

Uno de los gladiadores tenía a un soldado entre sus servos... o al menos lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Autobot, puesto que con una espada lo había partido –literalmente– a la mitad.

Todos quedaron en shock, él Decepticon sonrió de lado lanzando el cuerpo mutilado del Autobot.

–¡Ataquen! –gritó Ironhide sacando su cañón de fusión.

Todos los gladiadores gruñeron ante el grito, preparando armas.

Cierto mech sacó los largos apéndices con decoraciones violetas brillantes, proporcionando fuertes descargas eléctricas.

–¡Soundwave! –gritó con desesperación un Decepticon de armadura plateada.

El Con sin rostro había sido embestido por Ironhide, tirándolo al suelo por el golpe.

Varios gladiadores corrieron en ayuda de Soundwave, intentando empujar al Autobot; Ironhide estaban moliendo a golpes a Soundwave.

–Megatronus, debemos irnos –uno de los tantos gladiadores lo tomó del servo e intentó llevarlo lejos de ese lugar.

–¡No, Blackshift! –se soltó encarando al Bot se armadura oscura–. No pudo dejado a Soundwave morir aquí.

Se giró para ver a dónde estaba ser Bot de armadura ónice, pero Soundwave ya no estaba ahí.

La batalla se había intensificado, refuerzos Autobot habían llegado, habían más Decepticons muertos.

Muchos escapaban para no ser encarcelados o en su defecto; desactivados.

Soundwave se mantenía de pie con dificultad, había logrado escapar, prácticamente estaba casi gateando.

Gimiendo de dolor y angustia.

Hasta que una designación llegó a su procesador.

Megatronus.

Él que consideraba un hermano se había quedado ahí.

Peleando para salvarle.

Con dificultad volvió a avanzar hacía el coliseo, pero sólo un par de metros y se desplomó en el suelo.

–Ah... ah... ayuda.

Su visera estaba hecha pedazos.

Sus sistemas mandaban la alerta de un apagado de emergencia, y si no detenía la fuga de energon lo más probable es que terminará fuera de línea.

Sus ópticos derramaban lágrimas detrás de su máscara.

Jamás le verían llorar.

Y ahora se arrepentía.

Su experiencia pre-morte fue ver una luz escarlata en lo alto, una figura violeta oscura que se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido.

–Déjame ayudarte.

* * *

Shockwave se había ido del coliseo, le horrorizaba ver violencia, caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Kaon.

Se lamentaba por no poder ayudar a ningún gladiador, él no deseaba ver más muerte y violencia.

Él estaba en contra de la agresión.

Miraba al suelo con tristeza, suspiraba derrotado, sin esperanza alguna de poder ayudar o al menos salvar una spark de ese pozo de ácido sulfúrico al que llamaban **Kaon City**.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó un ruido seco.

Levantó la mirada, a unos cuántos metros un cuerpo yacía en el suelo, aparentemente estaba lastimado.

Corrió en su ayuda, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, un beerm después tuvo que utilizar su propia nave y llevarlo hasta un hospital en Iacon City.

* * *

Estuvo en el hospital por al menos siete ciclos solares, sus heridas habían sido muy graves, y además estaba angustiado por el paradero de su hermano en armas.

–¿Cuál es tú designación?

Pero volviendo a la realidad; un Bot de armadura violeta, corpulento, de hermosos ópticos escarlatas y labios finos le hablaba.

Él había sido su salvador.

–Soy Soundwave –respondió con monotonía–. ¿Cuál es tu designación?

A Shockwave le sorprendió que el Decepticon le hubiera contestado primero con una voz y después con un audio de **su propia voz**.

–Shockwave –contestó mirándolo–. Estoy seguro que no te gusta hablar mucho.

–Estás en lo... correcto –unas mezclas de sonido fueron con lo que respondió.

–Yo te traje hasta aquí, pero no es para encarcelarte o ir a los juzgados –él mech de ópticos escarlatas se oía serio–. En general; estoy en contra de toda clase de violencia, y al traerte aquí, se ocurrió darte un tipo de "propuesta"

–¿Propuesta? –Soundwave reprodujo la última palabra.

–Sí –asintió el **Autobot** –. Vendrás conmigo, puedo darte trabajo si así lo deseas, un lugar dónde quedarte sólo si...

Detrás de la máscara Soundwave apretó sus labios.

¿Le estaba prohibiendo algo?

Ese sujeto no era su creadora matriz o al menos su familiar o _Megatronus_.

–¿Entendido Soundwave?

Él Decepticon se iba a arrepentir muchísimo después, pero si quería salir de ahí y poder volver a Kaon.

Debía obedecer a _Shockwave_.

–Muy bien –sonrió tendiéndole un servo–. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Con timidez, Soundwave tomó el servo que le ofrecían.

–Vamos a casa, Soundwave.

Soundwave no se la creyó, pero, aun así, le pareció el gesto más hermoso el que alguien le llamará por su designación.

* * *

Debido a sus heridas debía quedarse en cama por cierto tiempo, pero era imposible mantenerse quieto y tranquilo si estaba viviendo en la mansión de un extraño.

Soundwave se la pasaba recorriendo los pasillos, admirando la ciudad de Iacon desde los balcones, leyendo en la biblioteca, bebiendo el energon más refinado y dulce de todos; todo era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero los habitantes de Kaon City no sueñan.

Cuando recargan, ellos sólo tienen pesadillas.

Y pronto sucedería una desgracia.

Pero mientras eso no sucede.

Bailemos con Unicron disfrazado de Dios.

–¿Quieres ser mi sparkmate?

Recordaba esas palabras que había dicho al espejo.

Llorar.

Y luego estaba Shockwave.

* * *

Llevaba años viviendo con Shockwave.

Tanto así que ya algunos amigos de Shockwave decían que ambos parecían una pareja.

–Soundwave –le llamó el Autobot.

–¿Sucede algo?

Soundwave trabajaba como "secretaria" con Shockwave en la corte.

Él y otro Bot llamado Prowl eran los encargados del orden en el juzgado.

Aunque cuando la sesión iniciaba, Soundwave debía irse.

Debía ocultarse de la mirada de Ironhide y Sentinel Prime.

Por qué sí alguien se enteraba que había un ex-gladiador en la corte... posiblemente la cabeza de Soundwave rodaría.

Y Shockwave no podía permitirse eso.

* * *

No supo por qué, o tal vez sí.

Pero Soundwave y él recargaban en la misma cámara de estasis.

–¿Shockwave?

–¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te duele algo?

–No, no –hablaba con su auténtica voz.

–¿Entonces...?

–No quiero volver a recargar solo –fue lo único que dijo en esa noche.

Los largos y fuertes brazos de Soundwave lo abrazaron, apegándolo a su cuerpo.

–Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas Soundwave, tú eres lo mejor de Kaon.

Aunque sonriera, sabía que Shockwave nunca vería su sonrisa, porque simplemente jamás le había mostrado su verdadero rostro a alguien.

* * *

Su spark creció dentro de su pecho.

La alegría lo inundó.

Vio al mech que lo había cuidado desde hacía siglos.

–¡Megatronus!

Él mech plateado se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz.

–¿Soundwave?

Él tiempo se detuvo.

* * *

Soundwave le contó todo.

Y a Megatronus no le gustaba toda la verdad.

Pero era la vida de Soundwave no podía intervenir, aunque antes de irse, tuvo que pedirle un favor.

–¿Aún somos hermanos, cierto?

–Sí –contestó Soundwave.

–Quiero que vengas a Kaon conmigo, sólo por unos ciclos solares, ¿puedes hacerlo?

–Haría muchas cosas por ti.

Ellos se perdieron entre la oscuridad, olvidándose de problemas.

Shockwave al llegar a casa no recibió un afectuoso saludo por parte de su pareja.

Ni esa noche, ni las muchas otras que le siguieron.

* * *

A pesar de vivir entre Autobots, los mismos hábitos nunca se olvidan.

–¡Tenemos un ganador! –la voz de un mech por las bocinas del coliseo- ¡Soundwave!

Él de armadura negra levantó el cuerpo de su oponente, debía tomar su vida.

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, la cabeza de su oponente reventó por obra de las fuertes descargas eléctricas.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían, la matanza era tan exquisita.

Y a Soundwave le gustaba como el color azul del energon contrastaba con su armadura.

* * *

Shockwave estaba desesperado.

Hubo un llamado urgente desde el Consejo.

Orion Pax y Megatronus habían estado ahí.

El llamado de un nuevo Prime.

Intentó llegar lo más rápido, pero no pudo.

Tan sólo vio un grupo de Decepticons saliendo de la entrada principal del Consejo, entre ellos hubo uno que le llamó la atención.

Entre cerró los ópticos.

Era... ¡Era Soundwave!

–¡Soundwave! ¡Soundwave!

Él mencionado se giró a verlo.

Corriendo.

Juntos.

Un abrazo.

Y luego gritos.

Guardias.

Muchos reconocieron a Soundwave, asqueados por haber convivido con un Decepticon.

Ataques.

Gritos.

Ex-mineros y gladiadores inocentes.

Guardias y civiles culpables.

Soundwave. Shockwave.

Juntos pero separados.

Disparos y energon, las ansias de muerte.

¿ _ **Aún crees en las palabras de un Autobot**_?

* * *

Perdió más que un brazo y su rostro en general.

Claro que perdió más que eso.

Perdió a su querido Soundwave.

Perdió el valor de su palabra.

Perdió la cordura.

Así, el dulce y carismático senador; Shockwave.

Se transformó en el despiadado e insaciable Shockwave; él senador.

Por qué, si él no estaba ahí, no valía la pena seguir las reglas y ser feliz.

Todos debían perecer.

 _Cuando la mano izquierda se agita, quiere decir que su cabeza debe rodar._

El único óptico que poseía era él que veía dentro tu alma, él que podía decir que tú retención era justa o tú energon debía ser derramado.

* * *

Encendió sus ópticos, examinando sus sistemas, ya podía levantarse.

Después de otra pelea con los soldados, él y Megatronus ya casi obtenían lo que buscaban.

La guerra civil.

Golpe de estado.

Y los Decepticons iban a reinar.

–Llamen al doctor –ordenó–. Creo que necesita más medicina.

No aún.

Debía guardar **su medicina**.

Su prohibida medicina que estaba contenida en ese fragmento de cristal violeta.

* * *

Cybertron se habían ido al óxido.

Y los reclutas Decepticon junto con los prisioneros estaban en la Némesis.

Soundwave, el tercero al mando.

Él era encargado de revisar y examinar las nuevas tropas y cuestionar.

Pero al ver a cierto soldado, la designación le sorprendió, pero al ver quién era, le sorprendió aún más.

–¿Shockwave? –musitó sin mirarlo.

Un mech de armadura violeta, como brazo izquierdo portaba un cañón de plasma, sin rostro, más que su único óptico, él brillo escarlata que hizo que Soundwave se desconcertará un momento.

–Comandante Soundwave –dio un paso al frente–. Sector médico, escuadrón Phantom.

–Tercera puerta a la derecha –le respondió Soundwave serio–. Siguiente.

* * *

Científico por excelencia.

Siglos por su renombre como el único tuerto y manco que hacía temblar a muchos, siendo el tercero al mando compartía ese puesto con Soundwave.

Le gustaba trabajar con prisioneros, y le gustaba escuchar sus gritos por piedad.

–Así qué Soundwave, ¿no?

No se movió de su lugar, apoyado en una de las paredes observando como Shockwave despedazaba a un mech, o al menos sus restos.

–Estaba asegurándome de que estuvieras a gusto en la Némesis, pero veo que eres adaptable como habías dicho antes.

–¿A sí que soy un mentiroso? Lo que haz declararon Soundwave es algo hipócrita, puedes estar un 100% seguro que ya viste de lo que soy acreedor.

–Afirmativo.

–Sin resentimiento de nuestro pasado, no tengo ninguna clase de sentimientos que no sean la satisfacción de un buen trabajo, puedes estar seguro que no quiero verme entrometido entre Lord Megatron y tú, aunque el 99% de placer se lo lleva el comandante Starscream, te aconsejo ser más precavido con él y sus trucos con los Vehicons y el médico de la nave.

Soundwave quería golpearlo.

–Él Lord busca algo más atractivo a los ópticos, Soundwave, una sugerencia seria el cuestionar a Starscream sobre su figura, intenta fallarle, a nuestro Lord castiga sexualmente a los que fallan, deberías intentar con eso

–Me parece que... no... es de tú... incumbencia –mezclas de sonido.

–Comparto un punto de vista con cierta autenticidad –comentó sin importancia el científico.

–¿Aún... me... quieres?

* * *

Tiró todo al suelo; experimentos, D-pads e instrumentos de laboratorio fueron víctimas del rápido servo de Shockwave.

Soundwave estaba sentado sobre la mesa de laboratorio, besando en metal negro que conformaba la cara de Shockwave.

Él espía había levantado su máscara a la altura de sus labios.

Paso su glosa por el cristal de su óptico, exhaló un poco, empañándolo y volviendo a lamer el cristal, sonriendo lujurioso.

Le gustaba sentir la glosa húmeda y fría en sus rostro.  
Soundwave lo hacía perfecto.

Los delicados dígitos de Soundwave se pasearon por el pecho del mech violeta, lamiendo el cuello de su contrario, a veces mordisqueando un poco otras veces chupando.

Pero lo cierto es que todo eso no lo excitaba.

Shockwave bajo su servo, estimulando la entrepierna de su contrario.

Estaba caliente, pero nada de eso lo encendía de verdad.

–Soundwave, tú nunca has tenido interfaz.

–Suena más como una afirmación que a una pregunta.

–Por qué lo es.

Sus dígitos bajaron por su cadera hasta llegar a sus paneles interfaz, Shockwave gimió, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos.

–Ten cuidado.

Liberó su cable y válvula ante él científico.

A Shockwave le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

El cable erecto de Soundwave, era totalmente ónice con delicadas líneas y decoraciones en violeta brillante, resaltaba mucho en la oscuridad del laboratorio, en especial que de la punta chorreaba lubricante.

Al igual que su válvula, se veía tan apetecible; húmeda y estrecha. Como la de cualquier Bot virgen, lubricante en azul fosforescente y el sonido de gotas cayendo de su puerto.

Shockwave abrió la tapa de sus sistemas de interfaz.

Él cable era igual de grande que él mismo Shockwave, era de un violeta enigmático, decorado con detalles carmesís.

Al igual que la válvula de Soundwave, estaba mojada.

–¿Quieres...?

–Hagámoslo juntos.

Juntaron sus picos, la sensación éramos exquisita.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, sus sistemas sexuales de verdad empezaban a calentarse.

Por qué para unos psicóticos como ellos, la verdadera acción comenzaba en el momento en el cuál liberas lo más íntimo de tu ser.

Los fríos dígitos de Soundwave se movían entorno a la circunferencia de su contrario, así mismo, él científico se ocupaba del placer del tercero al mando.

–Ahh, ahh.

Leves gemidos y jadeos, ambos eran nuevos en esto.

Ambos empezaron a bombear rápidamente, la cálida sensación del servo de su contrario hacía más excitante la masturbación.

Picos palpitantes debido a la presión.

Los gemidos y ruidos sexuales de ambos.

Con un sonoro gemido, ambos llegaron a su sobrecarga, un poco de lubricante cayó en la mesa, otro poco en el suelo.

Todo un desastre.

Un desastre delicioso.

Shockwave no se detuvo, nada detiene a mechs insaciables como él.

–Acuéstate –ordenó Shockwave.

Sin replicar, el espía obedeció como si de su Lord se tratase.

Las delgadas piernas de Soundwave subieron a los hombros del científico, con su cable rozó la apretada válvula del espía.

De una sola embestida, el cable de Shockwave profano el puerto virgen del espía.

Soundwave reprodujo un grito de Starscream, para después reproducir otro audio.

–Quieto... quédate quieto... –era la voz de Knock Out.

Debía acostumbrarse al tamaño, sentía cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, le dolía, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien.

La válvula de Soundwave se cerraba ante su cable, lo apretaba.

Pero la sensación era tan erótica.

–¡Muévete! –el gritó del segundo al mando rompió el silencio en la habitación.

Empezó a embestir, con fuerza y rápido.

Soundwave gimió debido a los bruscos movimiento de su contrario, iban rápido, sin detenerse.

Contraía el estómago ya que una gran ola de placer inundaba sus sistemas sexuales.

Un grito de liberación.

Shockwave fue el primero en sobrecargar.

En pocos nano-ciclos el espía igual llegó.

Con 'respiraciones' agitadas, llenos de lubricante ajeno.

No cruzaron palabra.

Tan sólo limpiaron lo que habían hecho y volvieron a sus asuntos.

* * *

Shockwave gimió.

No se aguantaba toda ésa presión que tenía en su válvula.

Soundwave le penetraba con fuerza, al igual que sus tentáculos.

Los apéndices eran extremadamente largos, vibraban de vez en cuando, excitando cada vez más al cíclope.

Él espía sentía que iba a sobrecargar, sacó su miembro del puerto de su pareja, el lubricante salió disparado manchando así el estómago y pecho del científico.

–Ahh... Ahh...

Los tentáculos salieron del puerto de Shockwave, detrás de su máscara Soundwave sonrió.

Había algo que quería intentar.

Disminuyendo el voltaje de las descargas, dirigió sus tentáculos a los labios de la válvula del científico.

Shockwave se estremeció por el contacto, las descargas actuaban poco si fueran ligeros pellizcos.

La válvula hinchada y llena de lubricantes, la vista era espectacular para Soundwave

Aunque Shockwave sentía otra cosa.

Era extraño.

Pero le gustaba.

Era excitantemente prohibido.

A Soundwave sí que le gustaba lo raro.

Pero bueno, no podía culparlo, él igual quería intentar algunos **taboos** con su pareja.

* * *

–Lámelo –ordenó Shockwave.

Le ofreció su cañón, acercándoselo a la boca del espía.

Soundwave lamía la longitud del cañón, la glosa húmeda del espía excitaba mucho al científico.

La sensación era excitantemente.

–Oh Soundwave...

–Mmh~

A Shockwave le gustaba como el espía ronroneaba, Soundwave tan sólo lo hacía para excitarlo.

El cañón empezaba a calentarse, al igual que los sistemas de interfaz del científico.

Él espía mordió el metal plateado, era de esperarse del tercero al mando.

Soundwave era muy salvaje a la hora de tener interfaz.

Las lamidas y chupetones bajaron hasta llegar al equipo interfaz del cíclope.

Shockwave, por su parte, no se esperó más y abrió sus paneles.

El cable semi-erecto de Shockwave fue lo que él espía metió a su boca, fue lo único que tomaría esa noche.

Se bebería el líquido azul fosforescente que saldría por la punta del miembro de su pareja.

Tan embriagador el sabor.

Pero solamente podía probar un poco, Shockwave era delicioso.

En especial el estar dentro de él, su interior era caliente.

Perfecto para su cable.

Ésos lujuriosos pensamientos encendían al espía.

Que no paraba de succionar el cable del mech violeta.

–¡Ahh!

* * *

Lo que estaban a punto de hacer era "el gran paso de los Transformers adultos".

El dar vida a un nuevo cybertroniano.

Un sparkling.

Era una bendición de Primus el poder obtener uno.

Shockwave y Soundwave eran compatibles.

Eso quiere decir que puede tener uno.

Pero no son los más calificados.

Puesto que ambos son asesinos sádicos sin compasión alguna.

Pero no importa.

Por qué sinceramente, ellos deciden si tenerlo o no.

Pero ellos sí lo quieren.

Alejados del mundo, de los Decepticons, de los Autobots.

De todo.

Ellos tuvieron interfaz antes del gran final.

La interfaz no era necesaria, pero ambos necesitaban el valor para poder abrir su chest-chasis y unir sparks.

–Te amo.

Se abrazaron.

Un torrente de sentimientos, el amor fructificado del odio y desolación.

La unión perfecta entre dos cybertronianos.

Era un solo cuerpo en ésos momentos, en el momento en el cuál no importaba su bando, su antiguo puesto de senador o de gladiador, él amor que alguna vez tuvo hacía el líder Decepticon, la decepción que tuvo al saber que su amado se había ido de su lado sin decir ninguna palabra, todo eso era escoria.

El proceso apenas duró un mini-ciclo, pero parecía haber sido más.

La sensación fue toda una revelación.

* * *

Shockwave acariciaba su pecho, el trío de bestias descansaban junto a él.

–¿Cuándo nacerá? –cuestionó Predaking.

–Hay una probabilidad de 50% que yo sea el portador matriz –contestó Shockwave.

–¿Quién es tu pareja? –Skylynx se acercó a ver.

–Soundwave.

–¿Dónde está? ¿Ella será nuestra creadora adoptiva? –el Predacon más joven sonreía juguetón.

–Soundwave es mech –Shockwave sonaba aún más monótono que antes–. Y él ya no está aquí.

–¿Quieres tener un sparkling aún sin conjunx? –Darksteel se veía confundido.

–Aún no es seguro que yo sea quién porte a la nueva chispa, pero si así fuera tendré que deshabilitarme por un tiempo.

La spark de Shockwave estaba partida, volvió a comenzar.

 **Desde cero**.

* * *

Estaba atrapado la zona fantasma.

Olvidado y perdido.

Tocaba su pecho.

Quería saber si iba ser portador matriz.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Desesperado y en la soledad.

Extrañaba a Shockwave.

Todo volvería a empezar.

 **Desde cero**.

* * *

– **Te amo**.

Susurró a Primus, esperando que ésa frase llegará a los receptores de audio de su conjunx.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado a mi encanto muchísimo hacer tú pedido, esto es muy especial.**

 **Considérate afortunada**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	52. Chapter 52

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías e insinuaciones humano/cybertroniano.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers: Age of Extinción**

* * *

 **Lockdown**.

Caza recompensas, un Bot despiadado y sádico.

Caracterizado por llevarse consigo recuerdos de los planetas que visitaba.

Era de noche, una noche fría y sin luna.

Perfecta para salir a cazar.

* * *

El Lamborghini Aventador salió a dar un _paseo_.

Buscando que sería su próximo "recuerdito" del planeta humano.

Se cansó de vagar por la ciudad, así que optó por ir por los lugares menos concurridos.

No había nada que le llama la atención, todo era muy colorido o muy ruidoso.

Lo odiaba.

Pero cuando iba de regreso a su nave, vio algo... qué lo hubiera dejado boquiabierto.

Un humano.

Pero no cualquier humano.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Lockdown había visto lo qué ningún otro cybertroniano había visto.

Él brillo dorado más puro de todos.

Los ojos del humano resplandecían en la noche oscura, los ojos de un cazador.

Sin _ **miedo**_ a lo desconocido.

El humano levantaba su pulgar, necesitaba un aventón.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –el Lamborghini se acercó al muchacho.

Sin dudar por ningún segundo, el azabache se acercó al deportivo oscuro.

Abrió la puerta y entró.

Objetivo **completado**.

Presa **atrapada**.

* * *

Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz.

Maldijo y pronunció palabras altisonantes.

Golpeó a puño cerrado las paredes metálicas de la "jaula" en donde Lockdown le había encerrado.

–¡Argh! ¿¡Podrías callarte?!

–No –tosió–. Tú... grandísimo bastando.

–¿Ah? Pero si lo que yo hice es sólo sacarte del estúpido mundo en el cuál habitabas, deberías agradecer –se rió el caza recompensas.

–No... no soy tú juguete –el muchacho estaba de rodillas, estaba acabado.

–Eres otra víctima, humano –a Lockdown no le había gustado mucho la respuesta del humano.

–Yo... yo tengo un nombre. No me llamó "humano" –se sostuvo de los barrotes de su cárcel.

–¿A sí? ¡Pues no me importa que me lo digas! –gruñó el cazador furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano le retara?

–¿Quién... quién dijo que te lo iba a decir?

Con una socarrona sonrisa el humano hacía quedar a Lockdown como un estúpido.

Lockdown le dio un golpe a la pared, iba a pisar a ese humano insolente.

* * *

Su estómago rugía como si no hubiera comido en siglos enteros.

–¡Hey, hey! –el humano le gritaba.

–¿¡QUÉ QUIERES?! –Lockdown estaba ocupado organizando un poco la información.

–Tengo hambre –el azabache miraba los ópticos esmeraldas de su captor con desesperación.

–¿Y qué? No es de mi interés saber las necesidades de mi _trofeo_.

El humano estaba indignado.

¿¡Le llamó **trofeo**?!

En su mente le insultaba con los improperios más imaginativos.

Pero su hambre detuvo sus planes imaginarios de venganza.

En verdad le dolía el estómago.

–Sabes, debes alimentarme.

–Sólo tengo el aceite suficiente para mis Steeljaws y energon para mi consumo.

–Me moriré si no como algo –le contradijo–. Y ya no tendrás tu trofeo.

–¡Bah! Puedo conseguir otro.

Lockdown mentía.

Claro que **no buscaría** otro.

Si había elegido a ese humano era por qué él tenía algo que los demás terrícolas no poseían.

Su mirada.

Ésos ojos destrozaban internamente al cazador.

–Está bien –se escuchaba derrotado.

Pasaron algunos mini-ciclos, Lockdown tiró el último D-pad sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la jaula.

–¿Y en dónde se consigue combustible humano? –el de ópticos esmeraldas se plantó delante del muchacho.

–Pues...

* * *

–¡Acelera maldita sea! –gritó el azabache mientras miraba como las patrullas los seguían a una distancia considerable.

–¡Ah, pero si estaba deteniéndome para ver si me rayan el chasis! -le gritó Lockdown furioso.

El cazador había llevado al humano a la ciudad, le había dicho que buscará su 'alimento' y regresará.

Pero el muchacho entró a un supermercado y robo ciertos artículos.

Los guardias habían llamado a la policía, y todo había terminado en una persecución a máxima velocidad.

–¿¡Qué acaso no puedes ir más rápido?!

–¿¡Quieres qué vaya más rápido?!

Lockdown se transformó en media carretera, lanzó al humano al cielo; sacando sus cañones de plasma y disparar contra la autoridad humana, destruyendo las patrullas al instante.

–¡Imbécil! –el azabache iba cayendo de nueva cuenta.

El Bot plateado lo atrapó en su servo, el mech sonreía ampliamente.

–¿Tenías miedo humano?

–¡Claro que sí, imbécil! ¡Si me dejabas caer me hubiera echó puré en el suelo! –hizo un puchero–. Además de que ya no tengo que comer.

–Oh eso se puede arreglar –se volvió a transformar en su modo alterno.

Lockdown condujo hasta las afueras, llegaron hasta una granja, en la cual –literalmente– sacó al muchacho a la fuerza.

–¡Auch! –se sobo la cabeza por el golpe–. Ten más cuidado robot.

–Yo soy Lockdown, el cazador más conocido en toda la Galaxia –el Bot puso una pose honorífica.

–Okay, un gusto, pero jamás escuché algo sobre un robot cazador.

Le dio la espalda para ir hacía un árbol de manzanas.

–Al menos valió la pena la persecución después de todo –empezó a escalar el árbol para conseguir la fruta.

–Sí hubieras pagado... –mascullo el cybertroniano.

–... Sí no me hubieras secuestrado –le contradijo el humano.

–Puede que no te haya asesinado, pero cuidado tus palabras.

–¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Eh, señor cazador?

–Es Lockdown –rodó los ópticos–. No sé ni por qué me molesto si eres inferior a mi intelecto.

El chico le dio una mordida a la manzana, bajándose del árbol.

–Lo que digas, ahora vámonos.

Apretó los dientes, pero obedeció.

* * *

Él llevaba meses encerrado en lo que, a la vista de un humano, era una jaula de pájaros gigante.

–Me siento un pájaro aquí adentro.

–Eres mi prisionero –le contestó Lockdown–. Pero si quieres llamaré a mis Steeljaws para que puedan ver a su nuevo juguete.

Lockdown sacó al muchacho de la jaula, depositándolo en el suelo.

–¿Qué haces, imbécil? –el azabache miraba extrañado a su alrededor.

El de ópticos esmeraldas dio un silbido.

–No soy perro para que me silbes –se quejó el humano.

–A ti no te silbaba, ni que fueras tan guapo –se burló el caza recompensas.

Pasaron algunos nano-ciclos, el chico no entendía nada, pero al escuchar que fuertes pisadas se acercaban, empezó a tener miedo.

–¿Qué hiciste, Lockdown? –pregunto temeroso, esas cosas se empezaban a escuchar cerca.

Él suelo temblaba, no eran las pisadas de sólo uno, debían ser toda una manada.

–¿¡Qué carajo son esas cosas?! –gritó aterrorizado al ver lo que avecinaba a entrar a la habitación.

Unas bestias con colmillos y partes puntiagudas en sus cuerpos.

–Humano, quiero que conozcas a mis Steeljaws, los mejores cyber-Wolves, son los mejores cyber-hunters que pude hallar.

Una de las bestias soltó un rugido.

–Pueden asesinarlo sin quieren mis mascotas –el cazador se giró y siguió en lo suyo.

–Oye estás de joda, ¿cierto? –veía como los hunters se le acercaban–. Eh, Lockdown.

Los Steeljaws se lanzaron encima, el humano echó la carrera, no iba a dejarse atrapar.

–¡Lockdown, grandísimo bastardo!

El de ópticos esmeraldas soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

Los cyber-hunters estaban jugando, ellos sabían que si le hacían el menor daño al humano y él los destrozaría.

El humano debía ser muy preciado para su señor.

* * *

Estaban en la carretera, cerca de una colina.

El azabache miraba el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Los colores azules y violetas se apoderaban del cielo anaranjado.

El muchacho estaba sentado sobre el capo del Lambo, se veía pensativo, tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Sufriría de lagunas mentales?

El cazador no artículo palabra alguna, él estaba admirando al humano.

Nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan seria, se veía tan profesional y a la vez tan peligroso, como fiera al acecho.  
Sin decir ninguna palabra, tan sólo mirando al infinito cielo.

–Eh Lockdown –le llamamos al cabo de un rato–. ¿Por cuánto tiempo haz viajado?

–Digamos que yo fui creado siendo un cazador, quizá llevo eones viajando por galaxias y conociendo distintos mundos, cazando Bots, Cons e incluso otras criaturas.

–Uh –respondió apartar la vista del cielo–. ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a todos tus viajes?

–Me gustaría que así fuera –respondió Lockdown inseguro–. Pero si mueres de disecaré y colocaré tu cuerpo en un tubo de cristal con una placa con tú nombre.

–Sebastian... –el azabache bajo la mirada.

Al principio Lockdown no comprendió, pero al cabo de unos nano-ciclos se dio cuenta de algo que se refería el muchacho.

– _Sebastian_ –soltó una risa–. Me gusta tu designación, huma... es decir Sebastian.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, dirigió la mirada al Lamborghini.

Ésos hipnotizante ojos dorados le miraron, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

–Vamos Lockdown, vayamos a la nave.

El cazador se había quedado sorprendido por las palabras del azabache.

Aunque los humanos siempre le habían parecido seres impresionantes, aunque fue capaz de compartir ese pensamiento, negándose múltiples veces a aceptarlo frente a un ser humano.

* * *

El cazador estaba esperándolo.

¿Esperándolo? Sí, eso hacía.

El muchacho le había dicho que debía esperarlo, no quería que lo viera, Ehh... ¿Cómo es qué le había dicho?

¡Ah sí!

Había ido a bañarse.

– _¡Oh Primus! ¡Apestó a muerto!_ – _se quejó el azabache._

– _¡Wow! ¿¡Qué?!_ – _Lockdown se veía ligeramente sorprendido._

– _¡Sí! Es que me has tenido como un maldito mes aquí y..._

– _No me refería a eso, idiota –le interrumpió el cazador._

– _¿A no?_

– _Claro que no, es que es utilizaste el término "Primus" –comentó Lockdown_ –. _No puedo creerlo-_

– _¡Argh! Eres un imbécil, sólo llévame al río._

Lockdown no es un mech paciente.

El cybertroniano de ópticos esmeraldas empezó a caminar en dirección al lago.

–¡Oye Sebastián!

–¡Lockdown! –el humano le gritó casi con todas sus fuerzas, alargando las "o".

El mismo Diablo miraba Lockdown a los ópticos.

* * *

–¿Estás enojado?

Lockdown tenía algunos minutos conduciendo y el humano no había dicho ni una palabra.

–¿Tú qué crees?

El azabache estaba mojado sin camisa, ya que estaba más mojada que sus pantalones.

–Tengo frío, apaga el aire acondicionado.

–Es sólo carne –se quejó el cazador–. No te pasará nada.

Rodó los ojos y abrió la ventana.

–Me... –se iba a morder la glosa por decir eso–. Me habías preocupado, entendido.

El azabache no respondió, se sentía estúpido por haberle gritado, Lockdown sólo lo había ido a buscar.

–Al menos hoy aprendí algo nuevo –se rió el caza recompensas.

–¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó el de ojos dorados con cierta curiosidad.

–Que los sistemas sexuales de los humanos son los mismos de nosotros los cybertronianos.

El cazador soltó una risa, prácticamente burlándose descaradamente de algo que al humano se le hacía incómodo.

–¡Idiota! –le dio un golpe al guantero.

Su cara estaba rojiza, por un segundo se imaginó a Lockdown con su...

¡ **No**!

Lockdown era un cínico y depravado.

O al menos así lo quería ver.

* * *

–¿Alguna vez pensaste en todas tus víctimas?

–Siempre lo hago –Lockdown se veía pensativo–. Pero ya no vale la pena sentir pena por ellos.

–¿No te tienes rencor por eso?

–Lo hecho, hecho está –el cazador sonrió–. No me arrepiento de nada.

–Tú nunca te arrepientes de nada, idiota.

* * *

La peor idea que se le había ocurrido había sido llevarlo consigo.

Todo había salido perfecto al principio.

Asesinar a unos cuántos humano que protegían a cierto Transformer, nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta que Ratchet salió a disiparle.

El médico Autobot lo había atacado, junto con los humanos que aún quedaban.

–¡Argh! ¡Está no es su batalla! –el cazador disparó contra los humanos.

Ratchet intentaba escapar, tenía miedo de morir.

–¡Lockdown! –gritó el azabache–. ¡Se escapa, ve por él!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a dejarte solo!

–¡Eres un imbécil, aquí están los Steeljaws! ¡Lárgate a buscarlo!

Asintió, el tiempo a premiaba.

* * *

Después de asesinar a Ratchet, regresaba a buscar a su humano, debían llegar a la nave.

Pero lo único que encontró fueron a los cyber-hunters.

No había rastro del humano.

Lockdown gritó su nombre, nadie respondió.

Volvió a gritar, los sonidos de la noche y también los gruñidos de los Steeljaws lo acompañaron.

Con desesperación volvió a gritar, el viento y el cielo nocturno presenciaron la caída del cazador.

–Regresen –les ordenó a sus bestias.

Los cyber-hunters gruñeron en respuesta, corriendo lejos.

–Sebastian.

De los profundos ópticos esmeraldas, unas cuántas lágrimas se escaparon, junto con los lamentos del caza recompensas errante.

 _ **Cemetery Wind**_

* * *

Había pedido hablar con él antes de que fuera procesado en el penal de máxima seguridad, debía tener respuestas.

–¡Responde! –gritó Cade.

–¿¡Y qué sí no quiero?!

–Lo diré una vez más –Cade golpeó la mesa con impotencia–. ¿Por qué ayudaste a Lockdown?

–¿Qué era Optimus Prime para ti?

El castaño lo miró extrañado, ¿a qué se refería él muchacho?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué era Optimus Prime para ti? –repitió mirándolo a los ojos.

–Optimus –el mayor se aclaró la garganta, mirando a otro lado–. Él fue mi compañero, un camarada, un buen Bot.

–¿Lo querías? –el azabache hablaba con monotonía.

–No entiendo nada, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?, ¿eh?

–Contéstame y yo contestaré tu pregunta.

–Claro, le tuve afecto por ayudarnos a salvar nuestro mundo, inclusive tú deberías estar agradecido.

– _Lockdown_ , él era para mí lo que Optimus Prime fue para ti –suspiró con frustración.

Puso las manos sobre la mesa.

Manchas de sangre, tierra y algunas cortadas debido a las armas que había utilizado.

–Optimus Prime pudo haber ayudado a ascender a nuestro mundo, pero él fue quién destruyó lo que yo consideraba mi mundo.

Cade quedo mudo ante aquella declaración.

No podía pronuncian ni siquiera una oración, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Ese muchacho. Él había amado de verdad a un extraterrestre robótico homicida.  
Y todavía culpaba a Optimus por su muerte.

–Espero que Optimus muera.

–No lo vuelvas a repetir –Cade lo miró a los ojos.

Los dos se miraron.

–Llévenselo –ordenó Cade.

Varios soldados llegaron a esposar al azabache.

Tenía que ir a la cárcel, muchos delitos y acusaciones en su contra, todos en el tiempo en el cuál había habitado con el cazador.

Aunque...

El mayor delito que había cometido... fue **amar incondicionalmente a Lockdown**.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	53. Chapter 53

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y love-stuff.**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el vídeo juego **Transformers: War of Cybertron**

* * *

La guerra es estresante.

Miles de vidas dependen de la decisión del líder.

A veces tenía que mandar soldados a misiones suicidas o de alto riesgo, y siendo sinceros, era algo que nunca le había gustado.

Pero ese ciclo... justo ese maldito ciclo solar, había perdido a su mejor batallón.

* * *

Vio a los suyos morir, los vio reírse, los vio llorar por otros, vio como el metal fundido relucía en contraste al energon violeta.

Había visto todas las facetas en aquellos soldados; algunos jóvenes, otros más antiguos; algunos habían sido desertores Decepticon y también los que no habían tomado bando, pero aun así peleaban por la justicia.

Todos ellos, amigos y conocidos.

Sollozaba en silencio.

Estaba sobre el escritorio, su lugarteniente lo había dejo solo para que desahogara sus penas.

* * *

–Señor –Prowl estaba echó un manojo de nervios–. Debemos p-planificar nuestro siguiente ataque para q...

–Prowl –le interrumpió el Prime–. Debes calmarte, lo haremos cuando estés en tu máximo porcentaje de energía, ve a descansar.

–No señor, puede ver que estoy bien y... –Prowl ya no continuó, se echó a llorar.

Él segundo al mando gritaba la designación de su hermano; _**Bluestreak**_.

Asesinado en batalla.

Hacía al menos medio ciclo.

–¡Shh! Ya Prowl, toda ira bien, descansa –ordenó Prime–. Yo me quedaré aquí a terminar de descifrar los planos para tomar lugar en las ruinas de Crystal City.

* * *

Optimus miraba la destruida ciudad de Iacon.

Una solitaria lágrimas se escapaba de sus ópticos, había sido una verdadera matanza.

Afectó mucho a la armada Autobot, y para que Prowl llorará o su ánimo se quebrantara; las cosas estaban yendo _muy mal._

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, sentía cómo su spark pulsaba lenta, pero a la vez pidiendo calma.

No podía seguir así de estresado, no sólo afectaba su desempeño, si no qué también la salud.

Si se le calentaban el CPU, sufriría una invernación prematura.

Iba a volver a terminar de leer a información, pero unos golpes en la compuerta lo alertaron.

–¿Optimus? –era la voz del explorador.

–Entra, Bee –Optimus sintió como le temblaron los labios al hablar.

La compuerta se deslizó dejado ver la voluptuosa y pequeña figura del explorador Autobot.

–¿A qué se debe tu visita, Bumblebee?

Sabía que no le contestaría, el mini-Bot era bastante tímido.

–Prowl –pronunció la designación del segundo al mando.

–Va a estar bien, Prowl es uno de los Bots más fuertes que conozco, puedes estar seguro que él podrá sobrellevarlo.

Bumblebee negó con cabeza, de verdad el de armadura blanca estaba devastado.

–Lo hará, Bumblebee, debemos ser fuertes para darle luz a los desprotegidos.

Optimus puso un servo en el hombro del explorador, esté último se tensó problema el tacto.

–¿Acaso no te gustaría poder liberar a todos de este sufrimiento de guerra? Podemos ayudar a todos, incluso hicimos que algunos Decepticons apoyarán a nuestra causa, está guerra no se acabará hasta que podamos restaurar nuestra paz.

Bumblebee asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó a abrazar al Prime, aunque sólo le llegará a la cintura.

El Prime acarició el casco del amarillo, acariciando ligeramente los cuernitos del menor.

Bumblebee soltó un gemido, esa era la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

–Oh, lo siento no sabía qué eso podía pasar –alejó su servo de ahí.

El explorador tan sólo asintió aun sonriendo.  
Sabía que Optimus no le haría ningún daño.

–¿Quieres ayudarme con algunos, eh _pequeño_? –le hablo en tono divertido llevándolo hacía el escritorio.

A Bumblebee le gustaba mucho ayudar al Prime con los planes y las estrategias, cuando fuera mayor quería ser como Optimus.

Los dos empezaron a leer la información de los D-pads, pero se al explorador se aburría.

A cabo de un ciclo ya estaba casi dormitando.

–¡Awww! Optimus ya no quiero leer todo esto –el mini-Bot estaba cansado.

–Bumblebee, el camino de todo líder es siemp...

El explorador saltó a los brazos de su líder, acomodándose en su pecho.

–Muy aburrido –fue lo único que pronunció antes de acomodarse en el pecho de su líder.

Optimus bufó ante el comportamiento del explorador.

Tan infantil como siempre.

–Bien, te quedas ahí pero no quiero que me vayas a distraer, en verdad esto es muy importante.

–¿Prowl?

–Aunque él tenga una copia de los datos él no está en condiciones para ayudarme, en estos momentos debo aligerar la carga a Prowl –mencionó el Prime con frustración.

Bumblebee frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Optimus lo interpretó como un pequeño berrinche, después de todo, él explorador seguía siendo un youngling.

El Prime dejo al explorador ser, así duraron al menos un ciclo y medio más; sin hacer ruido, sin amenizar el ambiente, el siempre hecho de estar cerca.

Optimus era un amante del silencio y el orden, claro que disfrutaba la compañía del mini-Bot, no le importaba mucho el tenerlo en sus piernas mientras él leía los planos y la información.

Pero estaba claro que el único incómodo era Bumblebee.

Él Bot amarillo cambiaba de posición constantemente, primero sentado, luego se acostó, después sólo posó su cabeza en el pecho de Optimus y ahora estaba sentado entre las piernas del mayor, leyendo la información de igual manera.

–Bumblebee –el líder Autobot bostezo–. ¿Podrías...? –extendió su servo hacía el procesador del menor.

El explorador giró la cabeza, mirándolo con ópticos llenos de añoranza.

Accidentalmente, con la yema de sus dígitos rozó los cuernitos del menor.

A esto, lo único que Bumblebee pudo hacer fui soltar un largo y sonoro gemido.

Optimus parpadeó, ¿él le había provocado eso al explorador?

Bumblebee seguía mirándolo, en sus ópticos zafiros se podía distinguir la sorpresa, el miedo a lo desconocido... el deseo.

Claro que al cadete le había gustado ese simple roce.

Optimus estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

–Bumblebee –comenzó con nerviosismo–. Yo no quería...

Bumblebee dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Optimus, escuchando su pulso desbocado, sus acelerados latidos no era normales.

–Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee miraba el escritorio, lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, sabía que era casi imperdonable, pero no quería ver a su líder estresado ni mucho menos en un estado de invernación.

Con los servos temblorosos, pero decidido.

Tomó el servo azul de Optimus y lo frotó contra su procesador, tenía los ópticos apagados, pequeños gemidos era lo único que podía escucharse.

El Prime estaba en un estado de shock.

Veía a uno de sus más fieles soldados en... en condiciones que no eran las apropiadas.

–Bumblebee deja de hac...

–Mmh –se apoyó en el escritorio, empezaba a calentarse–. Optimus~

Dejo me mover el servo de su líder, ahora el servo era movido por voluntad propia.

El portador de la matriz acariciaba al su pequeño soldado.

Estaba claro que quería seguir escuchando a Bumblebee gemir.

Y estaba más que claro que a Bumblebee le gustaba gemir para su líder.

Una gran sinfonía compuesta por los sonidos más dulces y ardientes.

Bumblebee gemía alto, se empezaba a sentir un poco más necesitado de atención; así qué, aún entre las piernas de su líder, el travieso Mini-Bot frotó su popa contra el chasis pélvico del Prime.

–Bumblebee –le llamó el Bot azul y escarlata–. Eres un atrevido por pedir _**eso**_.

El menor soltó una risilla, volviendo a frotarse contra su líder, pero está vez, lentamente.

Optimus sentía cómo los protocolos para llevar a cabo una sesión de interfaz mandaban alertas de abrir su chapado y hacer algo explorador suyo.

–Bumblebee, mi dulce Bumblebee –el líder Autobot bajaba sus dígitos por la espalda del menor– ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

El mini-Bot sintió miedo, se sintió rechazado.

¿Por qué Optimus le preguntaba eso?

Lo había provocado para poder sentir a su amado líder, no para hacer un interrogatorio.

Bumblebee apretó la mandíbula, se giró para plantar le un beso en la máscara de combate.

Optimus no se la creía.

Su soldado más pequeño, haciendo una declaración de interfaz sin palabras, pequeñas acciones que le provocarían un gran placer.

–Me gusta esa respuesta, Bee. Mi Bee.

Retratando su máscara, dejando ver los labios y gran parte de su cara.

Claro que era legendario que Optimus se quitará la máscara.

Cuenta la leyenda que sólo Ratchet y Grimlock han visto su rostro.

Ratchet sólo por cuestiones médicas y Grimlock por qué tuvo una pelea con Optimus, el Dinobot le soltó un derechazo tan fuerte que rompió la máscara del Prime.

Así que para Bumblebee verle el rostro fue toda una revelación.

–¿Qué sucede, Bumblebee?

Había sido tan tonto como para quedarse embobado viendo el rostro de su líder.

–Y-yo...

–Ya entiendo –soltó una risa, haciendo que esté Mini-Bot se sonrojará–. ¿Nunca me habías visto sin mi protector?

Tenía las mejillas rojas, dando un resaltó a las líneas escarlatas que pasaban por debajo de sus ópticos. Se sentía muy tonto por sonrojarse por aquellas cosas.

–No te preocupes **mí** Bee –se acercó a depositarle un ardiente beso–. Verás mi rostro más veces, te dará tantos besos que olvidarás que alguna vez usé una máscara de combate.

Ésas palabras no ayudaban en nada.

Bumblebee no podía evitar tensarse o ponerse nervioso, aún menos el sonrojarse.

El Prime le sonrió, y sin previo aviso, besó los labios de su subordinado.

Bumblebee se dejó llevar por el beso, sintiendo como los servos de su líder se paseaban por su armadura.

Bumblebee era un mech bastante voluptuoso, su cintura era bastante estrecha a comparación de otras partes de su cuerpo.

El Prime no estaba contentó con sólo besar al menor, debía irse un poco más allá.

Lentamente introdujo su glosa en la cavidad bucal del explorador, deleitándose con los fluidos bucales y energon del menor.

La sensación era excitante, probar a sus soldados era algo que nunca había hecho.  
Pero se sentía bien.

La electricidad que pasaba por la glosa del Prime era lo que hacían que Bumblebee se excitará.

Los servos azules bajaron por su cadera, hasta que sintió como descaradamente Prime tenía un servo frotando de arriba hacia abajo en su chapado.

Quiso hablar inclusive gemir, pero sus gemidos fueron ahogados por los besos que Optimus le daba.

–Pasemos al siguiente nivel mi querido Bumblebee –Optimus bajó los besos por el cuello y pecho del explorador.

–Optimus~

Se moría de ganas por sentir a su líder.

Con servos temblorosos, Bumblebee abrió sus paneles interfaz, dejando ver su cable erecto.

–Pero miren que tenemos aquí –el Prime le sonrió con lujuria.

El cable plateado con pequeñas decoraciones azules y amarillas, el lubricante azul se deslizaba por la punta, hacía toda la longitud.

Y no hablar de la válvula del menor, se veía tan apetecible, mojada y apretada, justo como le gustaba a Optimus Prime.

–Mmh, tendremos que cambiar de posición, Bee.

El explorador tan sólo asintió.

Optimus se levantó y sin importancia, tiró todos los D-pads del escritorio, depositando al cadete boca arriba.

–Quiero que gimas para mí, Bee, y sólo para mí –fue lo único que dijo el líder Autobot.

Con prontitud, Optimus tomó el cable del menor entre sus dígitos, moviéndolos de arriba a abajo, mientras que chupaba la punta para extraer ese adictivo líquido.

–¡Optimus! Nghh... ah...

Parecía que el Prime era un experto en eso, pues con el pasar de los nano-ciclos, Optimus abarcaba más espacio, hasta que tuvo el miembro completo en su boca.

Uno de los dígitos del portador de la matriz entró en la válvula del amarillo, estaba claro que estaba desesperado por probar **ésa parte** del Mini-Bot.

Optimus sintió el cable de Bumblebee caliente, sabía que se iba a sobrecargar y no lo iba a permitir.

Se sacó el pico de la boca, lamiéndose los labios debido al lubricante que había bebido.

–¿Optimus...?

Tenía la boca abierta, veía como unos hilos de saliva y lubricante caían a su pico, al principio se sentía bien, era algo bastante morboso lo que hacía el Prime.

Pero después se había vuelo una tortura, las gotas recorrían su longitud, y eso no era para nada excitante, o al menos no le provocaban el mismo placer que la húmeda boca de su líder.

–No Optimus, no –gimió el menor–. Te quiero... te quiero pedir... pedir tú... dentro de mí.

Optimus sonrió ante la petición.  
Bajó sus servos hasta sus sistemas sexuales, liberando su cable.

Bumblebee estaba boquiabierto por lo que veía.

Optimus tenía un cable del doble de tamaño que el suyo, era plateado con decoraciones en carmesí y celeste brillante, pero lo qué más le impresionaba era la cantidad de lubricante qué chorreaba por la punta.

–¿Qué sucede _pequeño_?

La palabra "pequeño" sonaba extrañaba en los labios de su líder, además de que esa intimidante sonrisa hacía temblar al menor.

–No te gustaría, ¿sentir todo **esto**?

La punta de su miembro rozó los labios de la válvula del amarillo, quién gimió por la corriente que le provocó aquel simple roce.

–Sí ¡Sí quiero, Optimus! –el explorador estaba prácticamente rogando.

–Eso me gusta, Bumblebee, mi más leal soldado –Optimus sonrió, hablaba con delicadeza.

Por un momento, por tanto, sólo un nano-ciclo, Bumblebee olvidó que iba a tener interfaz, sintió la mirada de su líder clavándose en sus ópticos, viendo a ese dulce pero temible mech.

Se sintió protegido; como la primera vez que se encontraron.

Un simple Bot entrando a la edad promedio de madurez –youngling– siendo salvado de todos los peligros del mundo ése Bot que le había salvado de los temibles Decepticons que le habían atacado y golpeado sin piedad alguna, pero... ahora no veía a ése Bot.

Veía a su nuevo señor, a su pareja.

Optimus no espero más, su cable dolía de tanta presión.

–Nghh... O-Optimus.

Él explorador estaba siendo pee tragó por el gran pico de su comandante, claro que dolía. Hasta le ardía.

Pero ver que Optimus disfrutaba, fue lo que hizo olvidar que sentía dolor.

Intentó quitar todos los sentimientos de su procesador, intentó concentrarse en el placer de la interfaz.

Por su parte, Optimus intentaba no dañar el puerto del Autobot amarillo.

Bumblebee estaba tan apretado.

Todo en un lujurioso ambiente, en calor de dos mechs uniendo sus cuerpos.

Optimus no dejaba de darle toques al miembro del menor mientras embestía.  
Ésos toques que llevaban a Bumblebee a la gloria.

Cada embestida iba acompañada por los gemidos del explorador, era el deleite de menor; delicioso, era lo más perfecto que había en Cybertron.

La válvula apretaba y succionaba el miembro de su líder, mientras que esté último gruñía de placer.

Los jadeos y las "respiraciones" agitadas; los gemidos y los gritos de placer.

Volvían locos a ambos amantes, la lujuria y la pasión que eran reflejadas en el brillo de sus ópticos zafiro.

Las embestidas cada vez iban más profundas, dando una grata sensación.

–Ahh Optimus ¡más! –pidió el Bot amarillo.

Optimus sonrió ante la petición, moviendo las caderas con más fuerza, está vez, arrancando gritos de los labios del menor.

Las embestida fuertes y profundas, hacían que el Mini-Bot sólo deseara más, ése éxtasis en sus sistemas, pues todo eso se debía a las fuertes estocadas que le proporcionaba él Prime.

–Ya... no aguantó –gimió el Scout con dificultad.

–Espera un poco más.

Sentía su pico palpitar por la presión, iba a sobrecargar dentro de Bumblebee.

–¡Argh, Bumblebee!

–¡Optimus!

* * *

–Señor –Prowl estaba con su típico semblante; serio–. He terminado de decodificar los documentos que Blaster captó de la onda de transmisión Decepticon.

–Me parece perfecto, Prowl –el líder de los Autobots estaba en su escritorio, terminando de leer los reportes del equipo de espionaje–. Debemos sacar ventaja de todo esto. Contáctate con Wheeljack y Perceptor para el nuevo cargamento de armas, necesitamos sacar la artillería pesada.

–Cómo ordené señor.

Prowl dejó el D-pad con la información, dándose media vuelta para irse.

–¿Se fue? –la voz del Scout resonó en la habitación.

Optimus miró abajo del escritorio, su pequeño explorador se veía un poco abrumado, pero a la vez tan excitado.

–Prowl se ha ido Bumblebee –contestó el Prime–. Puedes continuar con lo tuyo.

Bumblebee sonrió, amaba poder ayudar a su líder.

Abrió la boca para seguir succionando el miembro duro de su amante.

–Mmh~

–Ahh, lo haces tan bien.

Nunca nadie vería lo que hacían aquellos Bots.

Nadie nunca sospecharía del tierno explorador.

Nunca nadie sospecharía del justo líder Autobot.

Nunca nadie imaginó desgracia para aquella pareja.

* * *

 **Para la señorita Yura que la aprecio**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	54. Chapter 54

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, love-stuff, sexo oral, masturbación y fantasías sexuales.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Steve.

El único Vehicon que de verdad amaba a Starscream.

Estaba claro que todos los Vehicons morirían –literalmente– por su Lord; Starscream.

Pero todos querían interfaz con él, nadie buscaba una verdadera relación, un amor que fuera real; una relación de conjunx endura.  
Eso era lo que Steve quería.

Quería poder estar al lado de Starscream, abrazarle, besarlo, consolarlo si algo malo pasaba, escucharlo si tenía algo que decir; ése simple Vehicon quería amarlo de la manera más pura de todas.

Aunque... no siempre fue así.

Hubo un tiempo que fue como los demás.

Siempre concentrando su mirada en las piernas y popa de Starscream; como los demás, queriendo tocar los sensibles alerones del líder de los Decepticons; como todos los Vehicons, deseando saber que tan apretada era su válvula; todos en la Némesis deseaban saberlo.

Cuando Steve pensaba en todo eso, no podía -ni quería- evitar imaginarse al seeker en las poseas más sensuales, su cuerpo y puerto lleno de sus lubricantes, gimiendo la designación del Vehicon.

Todo eso volvía a Steve loco, necesitaba liberar presión.

Pero no lo haría sólo por deshacerse de ese calor que emitían sus sistemas sexuales, si no por poder conectarse con Starscream... aún si era en sus fantasías.

Sus dígitos danzaron por su estómago, bajando hasta sus sistemas sexuales.

–Mmh~

Steve empezaba a calentarse.

* * *

En las duchas de la nave, después de una batalla contra los Autobots, todos los Vehicons se reunían a las afueras de la entrada principal.

La noticia había corrido por toda la nave en cuestión de nano-ciclos, todos habían dejado sus actividades para ir a las duchas.

¿Cuál era la gran noticia?

Todos se empujaban, queriendo tener la mejor vista.

¡Starscream estaba ahí!

Él seeker se veía tan sexy; por sus alerones corría en agua y la espuma, la esponja que recorría sus caderas y pecho, las garras del mismo Starscream que enjuagaban su cuerpo.

Para pocos, era una simple ducha, pero para los Vehicons era todo un espectáculo.

Pero frente a toda la armada Vehicon, se encontraba el más valiente de todos; Steve.

Veía como su maestro se mojaba bajo la regadera, deseaba con fervor ser una gota de agua para recorrer ese hermoso cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar hacía el seeker, claro estaba, que los demás Vehicons intentaron hacer que Steve no hiciera una estupidez.  
Puesto que no querían que el espectáculo durase tan poco.

Susurraban su designación, en un vano intentó hacerlo entrar en razón y alejarse lo más rápido de Starscream.

Pero Steve estaba embobado, se acercaba demasiado a Starscream.

A tan sólo un metro del mech plateado, cuando un Vehicon gritó.

–¡Steve! –rápidamente el soldado se arrepintió.

Muchos corrieron lejos, pero los más valientes se quedaron a observar lo que Starscream le haría a su amigo.

Starscream se giró, se sorprendió al ver a un Vehicon tan cerca.

–¿Quién er...?! ¡Argh! –el seeker fue estampado contra la pared.

Starscream iba a replicar por el duro acto, girándose para demostrar una feroz mueca de furia, pero el Vehicon parecía no inmutarse por la rabia de su líder.

Steve lo miró a los ópticos.

Ese simple gesto hizo que Starscream se sonrojará, no podía leer la mirada del Vehicon.

–¿S-Steve? –musitó el seeker un poco sorprendido–. ¡Quítate de encima!

Sin decir nada una sola palabra, él Vehicon bajo sus servos al sistema interfaz del seeker.

–¡Steve! –gruñó la designación del Vehicon nuevamente–. ¡Suéltame o voy a...!

El Con violeta ronroneo cerca de los receptores de audio de su comandante.

–¿O sí no qué? ¿Va a castigarme? –le susurró Steve de manera seductora–. Quiero divertirme con usted, _comandante_.

El seeker sentía cómo sus cables dermales se calentaban, sentía cómo el servo de Steve se movía frotándose contra su –aún– cerrado chasis pélvico.

–Nghh... Suéltame, te lo ordenó Steve.

El Vehicon dejo de tocarlo, era gracioso ver como Starscream pedía que lo dejará, pero su popa se frotaba contra su equipo de interfaz.

–Steve –gimió el jet un poco avergonzado–. Quiero qué... ¡Ah!

Sentía un pesor entre sus muslos, algo grande; grande y bastante largo.

Lentamente giró su procesador para observar que era lo que había _ahí_.

Grande, voluptuoso, largo.

Un cable en escalas de colores grises y plateados, con luminiscencias violetas; se podría decir que ese pico no tenía ningún _MOD_ , al parecer el Vehicon la tenía grande desde su construcción, bastante largo, y a decir verdad se veía grueso, todo un poderoso cañón.

–¿¡S-Steve?! –el segundo al mando gritó en sorpresa, no se esperaba algo como eso, y menos viniendo de un Vehicon.

–¿Le impresiona comandante? –el Vehicon sonreía para sus adentros, había logrado captar la atención del seeker–. ¿No le gustaría probar un poco?

* * *

Se vale soñar un poco, hacerte sentir en los cielos, para no caer de nuevo en nuestra triste realidad.

Y que divertido era usar la imaginación para cosas como aquellas.

Para todos los mechs, su más grande orgullo debía ser su zona íntima, la mayoría tenían el cable a su estatus "promedio", estaba claro que no se podía tener algo "más bajo del promedio" pero, -claro que existen 'peros', es un dato importante– habían mechs que tenían mutaciones en su Cy o en su estructura.

Por eso habían mechs que tenían picos aún más grandes y más gruesos que la mayoría.

Y no estaba mal, al contrario, al momento de interfaz física la pareja se llevaba una grata sensación.

Desgraciadamente, no todos los mechs son así.

Pero no había por qué desanimarse, la existencia de _MODS_ para poder hacer un cable de interfaz más grande, aunque la única manera es que fuese un doctor que pudiera hacer dicha cirugía.

Claro que **Knock Out** sabía hacer esa cirugía, pero simplemente era demasiado costosa y Steve no tenía ni un solo crédito.

Así que Steve ahogaba ese sentimiento de inferioridad hacía mechs como lo eran Breakdown, Dreadwing, Shockwave y Megatron.

Por qué bueno, ellos si eran mechs sumamente grandes.

Y cambiando un poco de tema, nos referimos a Steve.

Él, bueno, es un mech promedio, así que él, en sus más retorcidos sueños y encuentros con Starscream en su mundo onírico, Steve si la tiene grande.

* * *

Starscream gemía y gritaba frenéticamente, el enorme pico de Steve se frotaba entre sus muslos; excitándolo.

–¡Ah, Steve! –gemía su designación.

–Lord Starscream –gemía igualmente, le excitaba demasiado el escuchar la voz extasiada del seeker.

–Me... Métemela, quieto sentirte.

Y estaba claro que el Vehicon no se iba a negar.

Con un servo empujo al seeker contra el muro, manteniéndolo con firmeza.  
Mientras que su servo libre separaba un poco las piernas del seeker.

–¡Ah, ah! –el seeker intentaba mirar que, hacia el Vehicon, pero se arrepintió al momento.

Justo en el momento Steve iba a meter su cable.

–¡No seas brusco! –grito al sentir la punta adentrarse en su puerto.

Para los demás Vehicons, lo que veían, era su sueño inalcanzable.

Se sentían celosos de Steve.

Deseaban con fervor el poder hacer lo mismo con Starscream, por que, por favor, todos en la Némesis deseaban tener interfaz con el egocéntrico líder Decepticon.

Estaba de más decir que Starscream había sido muy bien construido, ese sensual cuerpo y esa estilizada figura hacían que más de uno dejara sus actividades por tan solo ver como Starscream contoneaba la cintura al caminar.

–¡Nghh, Steve!

Y ese grito fue lo que reventó la burbuja de los demás Vehicons, haciéndolos mirar hacia la pareja.

–Nghh... nghh...

Aun no entraba por completo, que frustrante era para Starscream, él quería sentirlo completo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el seeker empujo su popa, soltando un grito desgarrador.

Aunque, el dolor había valido completamente la pena.

–¡Ja! –grito en victoria–. Quiero que me des duro, sweetspark.

–Con gusto, Lord Starscream.

Steve no se iba a contener, las ganas de yacer junto al jet plateado iban en aumento, y aún más si su Lord quería tenerlo también.

Las embestidas empezaron rápidas, descontroladas, duraron varios mini-ciclos así.

–¡Steve, ya no aguanto... Ah!

–¡Starscream, ah!

–¡Steve, Steve...! –su voz se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Tan lejana.

–¡ **STEVE**! –grito Starscream por su com-link, no se escuchaba nada contento.

–¿Ah?

–¿¡Para que me llamaste?!

–¿Disculpe?

–Sí, no te hagas el gracioso, llevas medio nano-ciclo jadeando por mi línea, si es otra broma de ustedes los Vehicons me la van a pagar caro.

–No mi Lord, yo no...

–¡Silencio! Y no quiero más bromitas, ¿¡entendido, _Steve?!_

El seeker había cortado la comunicación antes de darle tiempo a contestar.

–... sí.

Miro a su alrededor; seguía en su habitación.

Sus servos estaban manchados de lubricantes, su litera y estómago también.

Suspiro en derrota, que difícil era que Starscream le llegara a amar.

Pero, al menos le había recordado su designación, ¡la había repetido dos veces!

Eso era un logro.

Ahora debía pedir un milagro a Primus para poder acercarse un poco más a Starscream.

* * *

 **A ambos les debía este One-Shot y sí, una disculpa, no era mi intención dejarlos sin capítulos de TF SLASH**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	55. LOVE

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene muchas cosas Random.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

 **Drabbles**

* * *

Prowl conducía lo mas rápido que su motor le permitía,avanzaba sin mirar atrás.

Habían estado luchando contra los Decepticons, pero se había alejado de la batalla ya que se vio rodeado por algunos Constructicons.

En un intento de escape, Prowl se transformó y corrió lejos.

Mala idea.

Pronto los tres primeros Constructicons de antes parecían seguirlo a dónde sea, poco a poco, el número de Decepticons fue aumentando.

De ser tres, pasaron a ser los seis requeridos para el Combiner.

–¡Prowl! –gritaba Scrapper acelerando.

–¡Policía, hey policía! –el camión de cemento intentaba alcanzarlo.

Los Constructicons gritaban obscenidades, esas palabras no le gustaban para nada al policía.  
El Autobot trataba de no hacer caso a las palabras de los demás mechs.

–Hook, haz algo o esa belleza se nos va a escapar. –el líder de los Constructicons hablaba con furia.

El médico obedeció al mandato.

Hook se transformó al instante, y disparando su látigo hacía las defensas traseras del policía.

–¡Argh! –gritó Prowl al sentir el golpe.

Al momento, Hook jalo hacía sí mismo, intentando a traerlo.

–¡Rápido, es nuestra oportunidad! –gritó Long Haul deteniéndose para después transformarse y tirar del látigo.

–Todos, jalen –ordeno Mixmaster imitando al camión de volteo.

Los cuatro restantes obedecieron, y claro, Prowl llegó hasta ellos.

El Autobot se transformó al sentir los servos ajenos cuando lo atraparon.

–¡Aléjense! ¡Argh, ya suéltenme!

El policía se veía desesperado.

Quien diría qué, el gran estratega Autobot que era capaz de formular cientos de planes en plena batalla con cañones apuntándole al procesador, no supiera que hacer al verse rodeado por seis mechs Decepticons.

Estaba nervioso, veía a los seis con largas y dulces sonrisas.

–¿Qué van hacerme?

–Oh Autobot –Scavenger se reía mirándolo con cierto toque juguetón.

Prowl bufo, esperaba cualquier tipo de tortura y muerte.

–Se supone que eres el Bot más inteligente y perceptivo –hablaba Scrapper–. Pero te veo como un cachorrito, temblando de miedo por vernos.

–Por ver a quiénes me van hacer daño –le riño el Bot.

–¿Hacerte daño? –se burló Long Haul–. Nosotros no te haremos daño, queremos que disfrutes.

–¿Disculpa? –el rostro del policía comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

–Tú vas a satisfacernos, Prowl –Bonecrusher sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

Prowl empezó a patalear, gritando por ayuda, de verdad se veía muy incómodo en esa situación.

Primero morir antes de que...

Scrapper silencio los gritos del policía con un húmedo beso.

–Mmh, tus labios son tan dulces.

Prowl estaba perdido.

* * *

Megatron leía una D-pad que le había sido entregado por Némesis Prime, sentado en su trono intentaba poner atención a la información, pero le era casi imposible si el Prime se pasaba por todo el salón.

Era la contra parte de su enemigo, aunque con la clara variante de colores.

Pero aun así le parecía atractivo.

El Decepticon gris de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver como Némesis contoneaba su sexy figura por todo el salón, leyendo un D-pad, hablando con Soundwave o simplemente haciendo compañía del tirano.  
Némesis al sentir la mirada del líder Decepticon se giraba para verlo, pero siempre recibía una fría mirada de parte de Megatron.

Soundwave entró al salón del trono, en sus servos había algo parecido a una llave, Megatron creyó que era algún artefacto raro, pero sus sospechas terminaron cuando el espía le dio al Prime el objeto, susurrándole alguna cosa a los receptores de audio.

Justo como vino, se fue.

–Megatron –escuchó como le llamaba.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó el tirano con molestia fingida.

–Soundwave me ha informado que mi matriz puede sincronizarse con la de Prime, después de que lo capturemos, con está llave –el Bot violeta mostro el objeto–. La cortaré y podré ser un verdadero Prime, portador de la matriz.

–¿Acaso quieres mis felicitaciones?

–No –habló mientras se iba del salón–. Estaba avisándole de mi partida.

Megatron quedó boquiabierto, no se la creía.

Némesis Prime.  
Realmente le molestaba, qué Némesis tuviese esa obsesión por Optimus; su contraparte positiva.

El dulce Optimus era el electrón que Némesis necesitaba para poder acelerar su spark que sólo era errática.

Némesis quería ser perfecto, pero el tirano no sabía por qué.

Pero Prime podía darle esa respuesta.

Némesis quería ser perfecto, perfecto para ser amado.

Había visto que entre Decepticons, solo los que eran perfectos obtenían un poco de interfaz y cariño.

Como lo que era Starscream y sus hermanos.

Estaba claro qué, alguien con una distintiva similitud con Optimus, sinceramente ¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien así?

 **Megatron**.

Megatron quería estar con Némesis, iba a amarlo.

¿Amarlo?

¡Si, amarlo!

Por qué su parecido con Optimus era indiscutible, pero su personalidad era todo lo contrario; su odio, sus ganas de hacer una matanza, sus ópticos escarlatas y esos labios... ¡Chatarra! Esos labios que había visto tan solo una vez.

Fue al término de una batalla, al parecer Ironhide y Hound habían derrotado al titán violeta, le habían tirado encima varios árboles y rocas grandes, para él fue tan humillante el haber sido encontrado casi a punto de entrar en un apagado de emergencia y en especial por que Megatron había sido su salvador.

Su máscara se había roto, y entonces había visto algo que había creído que nunca vería.

Al recordar eso, no pudo –ni quiso– evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se veía el Bot violeta, aun si estaba mortalmente herido.

Se veía tan bello.

Recordaba el momento de su primer encuentro fue maravilloso. Él tenía en sus servos el cuello del Prime, y Megatron tenía una expresión de sorpresa al ver a su más acérrimo enemigo en servos de alguien con quien compartía más que una simple apariencia. Simple y sencillamente era de esas cosas que no se veían seguido.

Aunque nunca antes había visto a Némesis, y viceversa, Némesis nunca le había visto.

Pero desde ese momento, desde que vio el lustroso metal oscuro y violeta, se enamoró, y por primera vez. Su spark sintió algo más que no fuera odio y rencor.

* * *

–Mio caro, ven conmigo –llamo Dino desde afuera.

–¿Qué sucede? –el bot plateado patino hacia su sparkmate–. Dino, sabes que estoy ocupado con Jolt y...

Sideswipe se quedó sin palabras, pues al salir vio al Bot de acento italiano con lo que parecía unas flower-spark.

–¡Estúpido! –grito Sideswipe casi llorando de emoción–. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Yo no tengo nada para darte!

Dino sonrió, corriendo hacia su pareja, estrechándolo en brazos.

–Senza cervello. –se burló Dino abrazándolo con fuerza.

–No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué? –algunas lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro.

–È che ti amo. –respondió dándole un beso–. Y te amare hasta que Primus reclame mi spark, así que deja de llorar y ven conmigo a dar un paseo.

Sideswipe no respondió, tan solo devolvió el beso para después transformarse.

* * *

Música.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Le gustaba los distintos tonos, los decibeles del sonido e incluso de la voz.

Era un digno placer el poder tocar a **su música**.

Soundwave se deleita con Blaster.

Para él, poder sentir al Autobot era toda una experiencia, la música que le llenaba la spark.

El poder escuchar su risa, sus gemidos y su propia designación al culminar un acto de interfaz o por el simple placer de anunciarle.

–Soundwave –le llamo el Bot carmesí casi en un susurro.

–Pregunta: ¿Sucede algo?

–Quiero... –un digito de Soundwave se posó en sus labios, silenciándolo.

–Respuesta: lo sé –respondió el oficial Decepticon–. Momento: adecuado.

Blaster se sonrojo le era un poco vergonzoso que Soundwave le respondiera antes, aunque también, no era muy divertido si Soundwave le leía la mente antes de que el respondiera.

–¿Puedes dejar de leer mis pensamientos?

–Negativo.

El Bot se mordió la glosa, eso era molesto.

Así que, para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, pensó en algo que sabría que a Soundwave le prendería las luces.

En sus pensamientos, se veía a Soundwave.

Era un Soundwave jadeante, sin su máscara de combate. Se veía indefenso y sumiso; justo como Blaster deseaba tenerlo.

El espía, en seguida leyó los pensamientos de su amante Autobot, algo que no le gustaba era verse débil y sumiso, y sabía que la grabadora escarlata lo hacía para enfadarlo.

–Respuesta: detente. –esos pensamientos le enfurecían y a su vez le incomodaban.

–Entonces no te metas a mi mente a verlos. –sonrió lascivo, imaginando más cosas.

Esta vez Blaster, imagino al Decepticon con sus sistemas abiertos con su puerto lleno de lubricante, siendo manoseado por el mismo Soundwave. En uno de sus servos tenía un cable-falso metiéndolo y sacándolo con rapidez.

Gritando la designación del Autobot.

–Blaster –le llamo con cierto toque de indignación.

El oficial de comunicaciones Autobot soltó una risa, iba lo mejor.

Ahora, Soundwave estaba contra una estructura recta, gimiendo y gritando de excitación... siendo penetrado por Blaster de una manera brutal y errática.

–Detente.

–¿Y si no quiero? –le reto Blaster–. No es que te tenga miedo.

Soundwave se acercó al oficial Autobot, y cargándolo al estilo nupcial, le hablo.

–Acción: tendremos interfaz... Respuesta: te hare todo lo que acabas de pensar.

Blaster rió nervioso, cuando Soundwave decía algo, a cualquier costo lo cumpliría.

–Sounder, cariño, sabes que era una broma ¿cierto? –al Autobot le empezaba a asustar la idea de tener esa clase de interfaz.

–Respuesta: tengamos interfaz.

* * *

Shockwave contemplaba el cuerpo del velocista.

El metal celeste era muy reluciente, aun en la oscuridad.

El espía se había colado en el apartamento de Blurr –como cada noche– para contemplarlo por largos ciclos, hasta que el sonido del despertador sonara y tuviese que retirarse.

–Mmh... _Longarm_. –murmuraba en sueños.

Si Shockwave tuviese boca, hubiera sonreído, pero a cambio de eso se acercó al Bot que recargaba.

–Blurr.

Se transformó en el líder de inteligencia Autobot, besando los labios del velocista.

Besándolos con pasión.

Y sin darse cuenta, los servos del espía bajaron lentamente por la cintura de Blurr, arrancando gemidos de sus labios, besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Blurr inconscientemente, gimiendo la designación de "Longarm", dejándose tocar y besar por el desconocido.

Aun mientras estaba en recarga, Longarm abrió sus paneles interfaz, metiendo su miembro en la boca del Autobot.

Con suaves embestidas, sintiendo una gran excitación por sus acciones.

Pronto vino la sobrecarga, los lubricantes se escurrían por la comisura de los labios del velocista, mientras Shockwave retiraba su pico.

Se relamía los labios, que gran morbosidad dejar su esencia en el Autobot, el líder de inteligencia Autobot se acercó a besar al azul –para así no dejar huellas de su pequeño crimen– pero no contaba que el moviento en la boca de Blurr llegase a despertarlo.

–¿Mmh? –Blurr se removía sobre su litera, apunto de despertar por los movimientos que Shockwave había hecho con él.

El velocista encendió los ópticos, encontrándose con su habitación a oscuras y **solo**.

Blurr miro la compuerta, seguía cerrada con código, era imposible penetrar dicha seguridad.

No sabía por qué se había sentido tan agitado al despertar de su recarga, pero al ver que todo estaba en orden, volvió a apagar sus ópticos y en poco tiempo se vio envuelto en una profunda recarga.

El óptico carmesí brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación mirando a Blurr.

Lo miraba con profundo deseo.

Lo miraba como si fuese lo más delicado de todo Cybertron, o quizás todo el Universo.

Blurr iba a ser suyo.

Al costo que fuese.

* * *

Siempre fue ruidoso, desde la Academia.

Siempre le seguía a donde quiera que fuese, hablando y hablando –más bien quejándose– de todo y de todos.

Se había acostumbrado a las grandes "conversaciones" –él solo escuchaba, jamás hizo interrupción en algún momento–, se había acostumbrado a su presencia "superior" y hasta a sus extraños gustos, había aceptado todo de su compañero de trabajo, **siempre junto a él**. Siempre...

Y desde que habían conocido a Elita-One, Sentinel había cambiado.

No es que su ego o su hipocresía se hubiesen esfumado, pero algo –algo que aún no descifraba– se había perdido en Sentinel.

Quizás era la manera en la que miraba a Elita o el nuevo trato que recibía de parte de Sentinel si él le hacía alguna ovación a la femme esmeralda-dorada, o quizás era algo más, más personal. Más íntimo.

Y no es que le importara todas las groserías o malos tratos que ya había recibido por parte de su compañero barbillón, si no era que ya no estaba junto a él.

Desde hacía mega-ciclos, habían sido Sentinel y Optimus Prime.

El grandioso dúo disparejo que cumplían en la Guardia de Élite bajo las órdenes del comandante Ultra Magnus.

Pero hasta los Bots que hacían limpieza en el edificio se podían dar cuenta que Sentinel ya no le importaba molestar o simplemente llamar la atención de Optimus, si no que ahora se pasaba siguiendo a Elita-One, una linda femme.

Claro que él había sentido su mundo derrumbarse cuando un ciclo solar Sentinel –en ese tiempo el barbillón se había olvidado de su existencia al parecer, pues solo en el trabajo se miraban y saludaban– le había dicho que deseaba ser sparkmate de Elita.

Aunque Optimus siempre supo que Elita no era muy gustosa de tener a Sentinel cerca –puesto que el Bot azul era muy hostigoso y muy berrinchudo– ella solo le veía como un amigo, pero a quien Elita quería era a Optimus; siempre le había parecido maduro e inteligente.

Aunque era gracioso viéndolo desde ese ángulo, Optimus no era de amar a la femme, igualmente le veía como amiga no como su pareja.

Pero a quién si veía como pareja sentimental, era a quién más daño le había hecho esos últimos deca-ciclos; Sentinel Prime.

–Oye Sentinel –el Bot escarlata y azul se veía nervioso.

–¿Optimus? ¿Qué quieres? –el tono cortante de su contrario le hizo arrepentirse.

–Yo... –vamos piensa en una excusa–. Ultra Magnus te está buscando en la oficina.

–Ah, eso era todo. –sonrió con superioridad–. Iré en unos mini-ciclos Prime.

Optimus sonrió también, asintiendo y dando media vuelta camino hasta su cubículo y se encerró a llorar.

Su spark daba punzadas, se sentía tan miserable por no poder decirle a alguien sus sentimientos, porque Sentinel jamás le daría un poco de cariño y respeto, por que Elita era muy linda y él solamente desperdiciaba oportunidades de ser feliz con alguien, pero seguía encaprichado son ese odioso, barbillón y egocéntrico Bot.

Sus lamentos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, en donde Sentinel pasaba para ir a ver a su colega, al parecer Ultra Magnus si necesitaba unos documentos que Optimus no había entregado por estar llorando.

El Prime acerco sus receptores de audio a la compuerta, intentado escuchar por que lloraba, pero simplemente no escuchaba nada que no fuera "soy un tonto, como puede creer en esto", "debería rendirme", "soy un asco de Bot", entre otros lamentos.

Quería abrir la compuerta y hablar con Optimus –después de todo eran _amigos_ – pero accidentalmente escucho su designación.

–... **Sentinel**.

En la mente del Prime solo pasaban miles de recuerdos con Optimus, quizás la causa por la que Optimus lloraba era él.

Pero descarto la idea, porque ¿Quién iba a llorar por él? Simplemente la idea era absurda, Optimus no le amaba, ni siquiera sabía si le simpatizaba o lo soportaba por el trabajo.

Así que lentamente, se alejó de la puerta.

Dejando a Optimus desconsolado y llorando y él, con una conciencia limpia.

Porque, sinceramente...

¿Quién ama a **Sentinel Prime**?

* * *

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**


	56. Bumblebee's Rape

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Esto es una violación, las personas sensibles pueden decidir si leer o no, pido respeto, así como yo respeto los gustos de cada persona, no critiques la sensibilidad de una persona hacia estos temas, después de todo ¿alguna vez has pasado por eso?**

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, violación sexo oral/duro, Kinky, juguetes sexuales y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Un Decepticon experimental.

Lógica y racionalismo eran palabras que le describían por completo.

Si había algo que le atraía era la necesidad de probar de todo un poco.

No la simpleza de destrozar cuerpos, buscar donantes de ciertos órganos, transfusiones y algunos lavados de procesador.

Era simplemente el ir más allá de la moralidad, los oscuros razonamientos de una retorcida mente y por supuesto, complacer deseos que nacieron de presenciar los ágiles movimientos de un Mini-Bot de los Autobots.

Como buen científico, utilizó todo a su poder para obtener información, el recabar datos por parte de sus drones y también con ayuda de Laserbeak y Buzzsaw.

Shockwave, siempre había sido un mech insaciable, siempre le gustó el orden, él era mejor mech que podías encontrar.

Sólo qué no hay nada más perfecto que Primus.

Así qué, Shockwave tiene un defecto.

Él es tan curioso.

Alguna vez escuchaste ése dicho humano que recita:

"La curiosidad mató al gato. "

* * *

–Sujeto de pruebas número 7369.

Lentamente encendió sus ópticos, los orbes color zafiro miraron a su alrededor con miedo, le era desconocido ése ambiente.

Parpadeó un par de veces, no entendía el por qué estaba ahí.

–El individuo ha despertado, al parecer no recuerda la causa de su captura.

Bumblebee al escuchar la voz del científico Decepticon gritó de terror, intentó moverse, pero cayó en cuenta que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban fuertemente sujetados por los cerrojos de seguridad que estaban fuertemente apegados a la mesa de operaciones del laboratorio, moviéndose en un intento de escape, en un frenesí de emociones encontradas; el miedo y la impotencia por su libertad.

–Me es complaciente que hayas despertado, Bumblebee –no le gustaba como se escuchaba su designación en su... ¿boca? ¿vocabulario?

Shockwave estaba a la derecha del Mini-bot, parado contemplado el pequeño pero provocativo cuerpo del explorador Autobot.

Bumblebee no pudo evitar sentir la acosadora mirada dorada de Shockwave sobre su cuerpo, parecía que el cíclope le estaba examinando con la mirada, y eso le ponía nervioso.

–Shockwave –le llamó dejando de moverse–. Suéltame, yo no tengo información valiosa.

Tal vez sí intentaba persuadirlo, él cíclope era un Bot de lógica así que él se daría cuenta que un Mini-Bot no valía la pena como testigo en interrogatorio, y tal vez lo dejarán en libertad.

–A mí no me importa eso, tú no estás aquí para ser interrogado o torturado, ¿entendido mini-Bot?

Al menos podía estar seguro de que Shockwave no mentía acerca de eso.

–Tú estás aquí para gozó y deleite **mío** –sentenció Shockwave.

Tragó duro, ¿había escuchado bien?

Él científico no podía estar diciendo eso... y menos con ésa voz tan monótona. Al menos si tenía planeado decirle eso, que no lo hubiera hecho con ése lúgubre tono.

–¿Q-qué? –realmente no se creía lo que el científico le había expresado.

-Ya me has escuchado -habló el Decepticon con seriedad-. Serás sometido a un placer inigualable y poco ortodoxo.

En su cara se mostraba la preocupación, el miedo reflejado en los orbes zafiro del Mini-Bot.

Estaba aterrado.

Quiso gritar, pero simplemente no pudo.

Su módulo de voz se cerró, en verdad tenía miedo.

Temía por su vida, por su cuerpo... por su dignidad.

–No Shockwave, no –pronunciaba las palabras con dificultad-. No por favor.

Al Bot amarillo se le empañaron lo ópticos, temía de lo que él científico pudiese hacerle.

–Seré lo más precavido que pueda en cuestiones de insertar mi cable en tu válvula, Autobot –lo decía con tanta facilidad, como si estuviese dando el clima.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero al reaccionar vio como el cíclope posicionada un servo en dónde debería de estar la tapa de su equipo interfaz.

Vio como los dígitos grisáceos tocaban su pico.

¿Dónde estaba la tapa? ¿Se le había arrancado de su chasis pélvico? Y si había sido así, fuera una gracia que no hubiese estado despierto en ésos momentos.

Bumblebee sintió la estática en su parte más íntima, y sinceramente no le gustaba; no le gustaba que Shockwave fuese el que le provocará placer, no le gustaba para nada.

–Ngh... No... Nghh...

El menor se retorcía en la mesa de operaciones, estaba entre asustado y excitado, más allá de que lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal, más allá de todo eso, Bumblebee sentía un asco hacía él mismo.

¿Por qué seguía gimiendo? ¿Por qué no simplemente pedía una sentencia de muerte? Ya no le importaba si Shockwave lo desmembrara o si le explotaban la spark.

Prefería morir que seguirle haciendo de prisionero " _con derecho a roce_ " con el carcelero.

Apagó sus ópticos, si algún Autobot le viera, o incluso Optimus Prime le viera; probablemente igual sintiera asco y una vergüenza.

Odiaba tener que soltar sus gemidos, preferiría mil veces que lo asesinaran.

 **[Por favor... mátame.]**

Ante todo, debía estar la integridad del Bot, _no_ su placer.

–Me parecen muy cautivadores tus gemidos, **Bumblebee**.

El explorador encendió los ópticos, en ellos se reflejaban la sorpresa y el odio, estaba claro que si pudiera liberarse le daría unos buenos golpes a Shockwave.

–¡Ahh, S-Shockwave! No... Nghh...

Bumblebee empezaba a sentir el calor.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

Ese tipo de calor que se puede sentir concentrado en su cable, aunque no era tan fuerte. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que lo que Shockwave hacía era para provocar la sobrecarga.

" _Los sistemas sexuales y protocolos de interfaz de los Mini-Bots son un poco distintos a los nuestros, la longitud se pone caliente y no palpita como la nuestra, si eso ocurre es señal de sobrecarga; mientras más caliente la sobrecarga será más abundante_."

Shockwave recordaba que Hook le había dicho eso, el médico había hablado sobre otras cosas igual de importantes, pero ninguna le servía en ese momento.

Tan sólo iba a sobrecargar al mini-Bot.

Sin importar más.

Con su único servo se dedicó a recorrer la longitud del pico del menor, Bumblebee gemía sin parar, se sentía tan caliente.

Tan listo para poder liberar energía, pero se negaba a hacerlo, revelándose ante sus protocolos de interfaz, aguantando.

Y a Shockwave no le gustaba que los Autobots pusieran resistencia.

Su servo izquierdo, su cañón de plasma.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo al igual que la del Autobot, Bumblebee no era nada tonto, claro que no. Él Mini-Bot sería bastante inteligente cuando se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacerle si se seguía resistiendo.

–Ahh... ¡¿Shockwave?!

Él científico acerco su servo izquierdo a la estrecha válvula del menor, el explorador se asustó, Shockwave no planearía meter esa cosa en su...

–Sobrecarga –fue lo único que dijo el cíclope.

Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Shockwave intentaría penetrarlo con su cañón... prefería que eso sucediera más tarde que temprano, así que desistió contra su programación, dejándose llevar por el placer ofrecido por el Decepticon.

–Así me gusta, Bumblebee, así me gusta –felicitó el científico, si tuviera boca le sonreiría, pero a carencia de ello utilizó un tono menos monótono.

–Eres un ¡Ahh...!

No pudo acabar la frase, su propio pico había expulsado más lubricante, el líquido violeta salió disparado del cable del Autobot, manchando el servo de Shockwave y poco su pecho.

–¿Decías algo? –se burlaba el Decepticon, admirando su mancha de lubricante–. Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría intentar contigo, no necesito tú consentimiento, así que será mejor que no pongas resistencia en cuanto a lo que haré.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué vas –trago fluido bucal–. Hacerme?

–¿Alguna vez escuchaste de los vibradores? –Shockwave se veía tan serio, como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuera de una típica conversación entre Transformers.

–Quizás –mintió el Autobot–. Espera, ¡¿vas a...?!

* * *

Una vez vio como los Lambo Twins se reían en la oscuridad de la noche, ellos habían entrado a la bahía médica para hacerle bromas al residente de aquel lugar, pero, en lugar de eso encontraron otra cosa.

Ratchet ya se había ido a recargar, en lugar estaba a oscuras, Sideswipe encendió la luz, al menos si Ratchet no estaba ahí, aun podían hacer bromas como cambiar los utensilios de lugar e incluso aflojar los engranes de las sillas.

–Oye hermano, mira está cosa –era la voz de gemelo dorado–. Parece que alguien se divierte cuando no estamos molestando.

En los servos oscuros de Sunstreaker un pequeño ovalo conectado a un hilo considerablemente largo, en su servo derecho había un control para aquello.

–Así que –el Bot carmesí se río–. Nuestro médico se divierte sin nosotros, me parece de muy mala educación eso, ¿no lo crees, hermano?

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, no aguantaban la risa, ¿de verdad Ratchet hacía eso? Era muy gracioso y a la vez penoso el saber algo así del médico que te tocaba cada vez que estabas herido, el que velaba por la salud y función de todos los Bots de la base.

Bumblebee despertó al escuchar las escandalosas carcajadas de Sunstreaker, ese mech sí que era dramático para todo.

Con pasos lentos y pesados el explorador se dirigió a donde se encontraban los Lambo.

Iba a decirles que se callaran, el reloj marcaba la hora como las 12:26 de la madrugada, aún quedaban cerca de siete horas de recarga, pero si se seguían riendo lo más probable es que sólo tuviera una o dos horas más.

Abrió la compuerta de golpe, asustando a los gemelos.

–Ustedes dos –bostezo–. ¿no deberían estar recargando? –el explorador se tallaba los ópticos, aún estaba medio adormilado.

–¡BUMBLEBEE! –el grito de Sunstreaker lo despertó aún más–. ¿¡Qué chatarra haces despierto?!

–Lo mismo les iba a preguntar a ustedes dos –respondió el explorado–. ¿Por qué están aquí? Ratchet seguramente se fue a recargar y ustedes est...

Los ópticos de Bumblebee se desviaron hacía el servo del gemelo dorado, en su servo tenía un...

–¡¿POR QUÉ CHARATARRA TIENES UN VIBRAD...?!

Sideswipe corrió a taparle la boca, Bumblebee había gritado considerablemente fuerte, alguien los iba a encontrar ahí husmeando en la bahía médica.

–Tarado –le regaño Sideswipe–. Si alguien nos escucha nos van a reg...

Un sonido de pasos alertó a los younglings.

–¡Primus! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! –él élite dorado estaba que moría de miedo.

Bumblebee se tiró al suelo en posición fetal, no iba a ser regañado por culpa de los gemelos idiotas.

–¡Cállate Sunny! –tomó el vibrador y lo puso en donde lo encontraron–. Tú y Bee escóndanse detrás del aquel estante –señaló el lugar.

–¿Y tú que harás, señor "me gusta manosear los juguetes sexuales de otros y reírme a mitad de la noche"? –le regaño Bumblebee.

–Cierra la boca y escóndete, ya se está acercando.

Bumblebee y Sunstreaker se escondieron, Sideswipe se apresuró a apagar las luces, escucho como la compuerta se abría, no tuvo más opción que irse debajo del escritorio de Ratchet.

–¿Hola? –era la voz del _enfermero_ –. Qué extraño, juraría que escuche a alguien aquí adentro.

Sideswipe estaba a tan sólo un metro de las pedes del Bot de armadura roja y blanca.

–Oh con que aquí estabas –vio como seguía caminando.

Mientras tanto Sunny y Bee estaba abrazados temblando de miedo, el sonido de los pasos del enfermero se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Él élite rojo se asomó un poco, vio como _Red Alert_ se acercaba a la mesa de operaciones donde había dejado en vibrador.

Sideswipe vio como el enfermero tomaba el vibrador, había una sonrisa llena de perversión en su rostro, nunca había visto a Red Alert sonreír así.

Tuvo miedo.

El recién llegado abrió uno de los compartimientos de su pecho, guardando el vibrador.

Red Alert salió de la bahía medica tarareando alguna canción, el enfermero parecía tan alegre.

Sideswipe salió de su escondite, al igual que su gemelo y el explorador.

–Creo que nunca volveré a ver a Red como antes –Sideswipe se veía abrumado por la situación.

–Oh vamos, si es sparkmate de Inferno, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Flowers-Spark? ¿Energon endulzado? Obviamente debía ser algo pervertido.

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad, Bumblebee se encontraba gimiendo por causa de Shockwave.

El científico había insertado el vibrador en su puerto, Shockwave le explicaba cómo funcionaba.

–Nuestro médico me explicó que ciertamente, aunque todos somos cybertronianos, nuestros sistemas pueden llegar a ser diferentes –el cíclope tenía un control en el servo–. Los Mini-Bots como tú, en la parte interna de la válvula hay cierta membrana qué, si es correctamente estimulada, llega a dar una sensación de calidez y cierta "paz", pero si se estimula de manera incorrecta; la sensación es una excitación incontrolable, al igual que se secretará más lubricante y la sobrecarga será más prolongada.

–Vete al Infierno –logró articular el menor–. Optimus y los demás... van a buscarme.

–La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Dicho eso, Shockwave encendió él vibrador.

El pequeño objeto vibrador de manera descontrolada, a veces la sensación era profunda y otras veces era un leve golpeteo dentro suyo.

–Nghh... Shock... Wave.

Qué dulce era su designación en los labios del Bot amarillo, que deleite ver como su boca se saturaba de saliva y caía por la comisura de sus labios, ya qué, Bumblebee experimentaba espasmos y se movía en un vano intento de sacar el vibrador o sacar una de sus extremidades que estaban sujetados por las cadenas que lo tenían firmemente atado a la mesa de operaciones.

Bumblebee jadeaba, grita la designación del científico con odio.  
Shockwave no parecía molestarse por los groserías y maldiciones, le gustaba que el Autobot hablará sucio, pero lo que sí le molestaba eran que el menor ponía resistencia al momento de la sobrecarga.

Veía como el cable amarillo temblaba en contención a los fluidos, un poco del líquido salía de la punta, al igual que era lo mismo con el puerto del Scout, pero, ¿por qué se negaba? ¿Orgullo? ¿Dolor? O simplemente el hecho de ser rebelde contra la autoridad.

–Veo que te niegas a cooperar –el mech violeta hablaba con cierta monotonía–. Pero tenía prevista tu desobediencia ante estos actos, por eso diseñe algo que te ayudará a liberar toda ésa presión.

Claro está, que si Primus dio el raciocinio fue para que se usase.

Y Shockwave lo usaba bastante bien.  
En sus planes se apreciaba la construcción de cierto aparato que servía para la ayuda de una _buena_ sobrecarga sexual.

Le dio la espalda a Bumblebee, la verdad es que no había esperado utilizar dicha "creación" contra el Mini-Bot, era solo que en su **tiempo libre** él había pensado en construirla, los recursos le habían sobrado en ese momento y su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas sobre el objeto que había construido.

Lo tomó con su servo y, volviéndose hacía Bumblebee -que ahora se mordía el labio para acallar sus gemidos- le habló sobre su siguiente acto de tortura.

–Me es grato el compartir contigo una de mis nuevas tecnologías, me gustaría que tu tuvieses el honor de probarlo –Shockwave aceleró las vibraciones del juguete que tenía Bumblebee en el puerto–. No ha sido probado, lo que me hace reflexionar si es que no tendrás problemas al utilizarlo.

Bumblebee estaba estupefacto, sus ópticos se dirigieron hacía lo que sostenía Shockwave.

Eran cuatros esferas –unas más grandes que otras– todas estaban unidas, -era como un látigo con cuatro hilos y unidos a los hilos las esferas- cada una emitía un brillo azulado, unas un poco más fuerte que otros.

–Estás esferas son pequeños envasadoras de energon, además de que son vibradores –el cíclope bajaba la mirada hacía el puerto del Autobot–. Ciertamente no estoy seguro de qué sucedería si no las uso contigo, Bumblebee, no creo que te importe mucho, por qué no tienes elección aquí.

Sin preámbulos, Shockwave insertó una esfera en la entrada del menor, adentrando más el vibrador.

–¡No! ¡No, Primus!

Era cierto, que el sadismo del científico eran lo que más le aterraba a Bumblebee.

Estaba más que claro que Shockwave no se detendría hasta que la estrecha válvula del mini-Bot tuviese el diámetro de una bala de un M18 Hellcat **(1)** o al menos hasta que pudiese meter las cuatro esferas en conjunto a su vibrador.

–Tranquilízate –le dijo con monotonía–. Las esferas extraerán tú energon y lo envasarán en diminutos cubos o en su defecto lo retendrán hasta tu próxima sobrecarga.

El cíclope insertó la segunda y tercera esfera de un solo movimiento, deseaba con fervor el ver el sufrimiento y excitación de su contrario Autobot.

Deseaba ver y complacerse con tal escena.

Intentar llenar espacios vacíos.

* * *

Shockwave no desarrollaba ningún sentimiento, después de perder su rostro y ahora perder –parcialmente– su morada en Cybertron.

Se vio obligado a tener que viajar a la Tierra con más frecuencia.

De por sí los Decepticons que había en Cybertron no le agradaban, no se imaginaba conviviendo con más frecuencia con un Decepticon de la Tierra.

Pero así fue.

Y así llego a enamorarse.

Y no había sido cualquiera.

Shockwave era estricto y caprichoso en cuanto a sus gustos se tratase.

Pero desde que había visto ese hermoso color azul índigo, junto con ése rojo semejante a la sangre humana que siempre resplandecía como si un rubí fuese iluminado con la luz más pura de todas.

Y así fue como lentamente Shockwave fue haciéndose adicto a ver al _oficial de comunicaciones_.

Pero nunca se atrevió a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, por qué muy bien sabía -debido a las exhaustivas investigaciones que había hecho- que Soundwave jamás correspondería, ya que todo el amor, cariño y devoción que el espía poseía era repartido entre los Casseticons y Megatron.

Aunque nadie supiera que sentía dolor por su la falta de amor en su vida, seguía firme a la creencia de que por lo menos alguien iba a apreciarlo.

Pero no.

Así qué decidió, que pondría a Soundwave en un meticuloso experimento y así traicionando al espía –aunque eso no era una verdadera traición, pues Soundwave no era cociente de los sentimientos del científico– para poder acoplarse a amar a otro Bot.

Al principio había pensado en _Moonracer_ ; femme que había irrumpido con otro grupo de rebeldes femmes Autobots. Pero como había dicho anteriormente, los "rebeldes Autobots" estaban perfectamente ocultos, y no iba a perder el tiempo en búsquedas exhaustivas como aquellas.

Entonces decidió que sería un Autobot.

¿Por qué? Era simple la respuesta, por qué ningún Decepticon quería estar cerca suyo –aunque básicamente los Autobots también lo despreciaban– pero sería más fácil someter a un Autobot.

Tomada esa decisión, Shockwave puso manos a la obra, se infiltró en la base de datos de Teleetran-1 y descargo los datos de cada Bot que habitaba en el Arca.

Shockwave estuvo durante ciclos enteros buscando a alguien que le llamará la atención de la misma forma en la que Soundwave lo había hecho.

Leía un poco de información y miraba las fotos, hasta ahora solo tenía cinco candidatos.

 _ **Mirage**_ ; su color de ópticos era encantador, al igual que esa fascinante habilidad que poseía que le recordaba al oficial de comunicaciones.

 _ **Jazz**_ ; él era el que mejor cuerpo y estructura tenía, al igual que esa sonrisa que mostraba en la foto, una belleza digna de admirar, era casi tan perfecto como el tercero al mando.

 _ **Hot Rod**_ ; a pesar de que en su expediente decía lo impulsivo y obstinado que era, le gustaba el color carmesí que poseía pues le recordaba a la visera del espía.

 _ **Sideswipe**_ y _**Sunstreaker**_ ; ellos no carecían de estilo, sus personalidades quedaban como si fueran los mini-Cons de su querida grabadora Decepticon.

Pero simplemente, ellos no iban a satisfacer todas las necesidades de Shockwave.

Estaba por darse por vencido, hasta que él monitor apareció una figura distinta.

Una figura delicada y más pequeña que un mech promedio, una sonrisa radiante, pero a la vez tan tímida.

De pecho amplio y cadera estrecha.

Con dos bonitas protuberancias en forma de cuernos que salían de cada lado de su casco.

Su óptico se dirigió hacia su designación.

 **Bumblebee**.

Sí tuviese labios, los hubiese relamido con satisfacción.

Ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

* * *

–¡Mmh! ¡No, ah!

Gemía sin parar.

Las esferas actuaban, Bumblebee sentía ligeros pellizcos dentro de su válvula, gimoteando de dolor.

–¡Sácalo, por favor! –aullaba de dolor.

–No. Aún no, debes esperar un poco más –Shockwave se sentía tan excitado.

El Autobot gemía y gritaba por el placer y el dolor provocado por los bruscos movimientos del vibrador que hacía que las esferas se movieran dentro suyo.

El Bot amarillo jadeaba y gemía, tan sólo deseaba obtener una liberación, estaba claro que Shockwave no lo dejaría en paz si no sobrecargaba.

Así que, en un duro intentó.

Obtuvo su indeseada sobrecarga.

* * *

–¡Jefe! –gritó Rumble–. ¡Vimos a Shockwave entrar con un Autobot!

Rápidamente, el espía se giró a mirar a su mini-con.

–Pregunta: ¿En dónde lo vieron?

–Estábamos viendo las cámaras y unos de sus drones traían el cuerpo de un Autobot. -explicó Frenzy.

Soundwave bufó ante el comentario, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos.

–Respuesta: iré a ver. Orden: quédense aquí.

* * *

Con un obsceno sonido, las esferas y el vibrador salieron de su puerto.

–¡Argh! –gritó de dolor.

–Eres perfecto –Shockwave acercó su cañón a la boca de Bumblebee–. Tú eres perfecto.

–No. **Por** **favor** , no.

Él cañón entró en su boca, siendo ensalivándolo.

–Lámelo, lo que sigue te gustará.

Shockwave quería que su cañón estuviese bien mojado.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, tenía tanto asco.

* * *

Soundwave estaba estático.

Su servo temblaba antes de teclear la contraseña para poder abrir la compuerta, pudo escuchar los gemidos del Autobot.

Sintió unas punzadas en la spark, eso sí que le dolía.

Con el _orgullo herido_ ; con la _spark encogida_ , Soundwave rompió su presente.

Caminando lejos de ahí.

Ya le empezaba a dar igual lo que Shockwave quisiera hacer con ése Bot.

El oficial de comunicaciones regreso con sus minions, dándoles la falsa noticia de una tortura hacía el Bot.

–¡Wow, queremos ir a ver! –ambos cassets suplicaban a su amo.

–Negativo –el espía tenía el desagradable recuerdo de esos asquerosos sonidos.

–¿¡Y por qué no?! –Rumble era muy impulsivo.

–¿¡Acaso pasa algo malo con Shockwave?! –Frenzy se veía abrumado.

–Respuesta: es un interrogatorio con tortura. Shockwave: –le dio una punzada mencionar su designación–. Puede cuidarse solo, **no necesita** ayuda.

–Pero Soundwave –ambos cassets hablaban en su perfecta sincronía–. Tú confías en Shockwave, déjanos ir él puede cuidarnos y enseñarnos a torturar sucios Autobots.

–Negativo –volvió a responder intentando volver a concertarse en sus tareas como oficial de comunicaciones, pero los mini-Cons eran insistentes.

–Oh vamos Boss, tú mismo nos dejaste estar con Shockwave en la sala de comunicaciones –alego Frenzy.

–¡SI, es cierto! ¿Y qué me dices de esa vez que fuimos a Cybertron con Shockwave a intentar recuperar los datos de Sentinel Prime? –complemento Rumble dando saltitos.

–Cuando Lord Megatron nos envió a esa discoteca humana y Shockwave nos ayudó a reparar las heridas de Laserbeak y nuestras –el ave mecánica dio un graznido de aceptación, creando una sonrisa de parte de Frenzy.

–¡Cierto, cierto! –la voz de Rumble empezaba a fastidiar a Soundwave–. Y también cuando nos envió el Cybertroniun cuando ni Laserbeak ni Ravage podían transformarse y se encargó de cuidarlos mientras tú reparabas al Lord.

–O la vez que...

–¡Ya basta! ¡No irán porque se los prohíbo! –interrumpió el grito desesperado del tercero en la line de mando.

Soundwave se levantó de la silla, iba a hacerle frente a sus Casseticons. Ya estaba harto de que le hicieran recordar cosas que lo habían hecho _enamorarse_ del científico violeta.

–¡Les prohíbo mirar a Shockwave! ¡Les prohíbo hablar con él! –cada grito iba acompañando de fuertes pisadas que se acercaba más a ambos cassets–. ¡No deseo que se acerque a él, tampoco quiero lo mencionen!

Los mini-Cons retrocedían con temor, nunca habían visto a su señor tan furioso, bueno, realmente jamás lo había visto mostrar alguna emoción que no fuera la seriedad y esa ocasional alegría al acariciar a alguno de sus Casseticons.

Los gritos se intensificaron, la voz de Soundwave se hizo profunda.

Esa voz ya no pertenecía al espía, pertenecía al odio que empezaba a consumirlo.

–¡ **Shockwave está** **prohibido**!

Ese fue su último grito.

Los Casseticons sintieron la compuerta chocar con sus espaldas, no había donde correr o esconderse, tenían miedo.

Tenía el rostro cubierto por una visera; pero seguramente sus ópticos debían parecer fuego o chispas, de cualquier manera, era aterrador pensar en la forma en la cual los miraría Soundwave.

A pesar de tener la boca cubierta por una máscara de combate; estaban seguros que esgrimaba una feroz mueca mostrando los colmillos –aunque ni siquiera sabían si tenía colmillos o no– o sacando espuma por ella como si fuese un Predacon rabioso.

Por otra parte, los pensamientos de Soundwave jamás se habían visto tan revueltos como ahora, debía haber perdido toda su cordura si es que había gritado a sus pequeños compañeros y aunque no se fuera a disculpar con ellos, era cierto que tenía un gran remordimiento después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa.

–Orden: –su voz volvía a ser la misma; monótona y fría–. Quédense aquí y no salgan, iré con Lord Megatron. Laserbeak: ven conmigo.

El ave dio un graznido, moviéndose para volar cerca de su amo.

Los gemelos no emitieron ningún sonido hasta que vieron la silueta de Soundwave irse, fue a hi cuando se soltaron a llorar.

No tenían ni idea de por qué lo hacían, solo sabían que los gritos de Soundwave eran aún peores que las quejas de Starscream y que su señor se escuchaba más dolido que enfadado.

* * *

El mini-bot lamia la punta del cañón, con su glosa hacia movimientos internos que, mandaban olas de placer al científico Decepticon.

–Mmh~ me excitas demasiado, Bumblebee.

El pequeño Autobot solo sentía repulsión por sí mismo, por tener que obedecer a Shockwave, por verse metido en esa situación, por... por todo.

Quería volver al Arca, quería estar junto a sus amigos y compañeros, junto a su líder que sabía que lo protegía de todo y de todos.

Pero no.

No regresaría, porque cuando el cazador atrapa su presa este nunca la soltara.

Y lo mismo pasaría con Bumblebee, se quedaría cautivo para ser deleite del ciclope que gustoso devorara lentamente al mini-bot hasta que no quede nada de él.

Pero pasemos al presente, justo en el momento en el que Bumblebee ha mordido el cañón cuando Shockwave intento adentrarlo más en la cavidad bucal del Bot amarillo.

–¡Argh! –la mordida no le había dolido realmente, fue la sorpresa que le impresiono, pensaba que el mini-bot ya había desistido de escapar.

Shockwave saco su cañón rápidamente. No estaba enfadado, no.

Más bien, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que mantenía al mini-bot con esperanza.

–¿Crees que alguien te rescatara? –cuestiono con monotonía.

– **Él** vendrá por mí–respondió, por su inmaculado rostro el fluido ocular se desbordaba–. **Él** va a **salvarme de ti** , nunca me dejaría.

–Quienes entren aquí –recito mientras sus dígitos paseaban hacia la válvula del Autobot–. Abandonen toda esperanza.

Sin esperar más con su servo-cañón fue introducido en la válvula de Bumblebee, abriéndose paso entre las estrechas paredes que conformaban el puerto del Autobot, este último gritaba desesperado, moviéndose frenéticamente en la mesa de operaciones.

–¡No, por favor sácalo! ¡Ayuda, por favor! –sus gritos se intensificaron cuando sintió como el cañón se movía dentro suyo, simulando embestidas.

Shockwave se sentía tan... feliz.

Por fin completaba uno de sus mayores anhelos, el poder hacer suyo al Mini-Bot.

Pero entre todos sus perversos pensamientos y filosofías retorcidas vio a Soundwave.

 _Soundwave_.

Soltó una lastimera risa, ¿en verdad había pensado que lo amaba? Sí que estaba equivocado, él Mini-Bot era mucho mejor.

 **[Mucho mejor**.]

Bumblebee podía irse olvidando del Bot al que amaba, porque Shockwave nunca lo dejaría irse.

Él iba a ser su nuevo "Soundwave" por qué esa sonrisa hipnotizante, sus estrechas caderas y amplio pecho lo hacían aún más atractivo que Soundwave con sus desagradables gemelos y su vacía personalidad.

–¡Shockwave, Shockwave! –gritaba el mini-bot con todas sus fuerzas, no lo quería dentro suyo, lo lastimaba.

La voz de Bumblebee se opacó por las maniáticas risas del científico Decepticon.

Por qué amaba al pequeño bot, alguna vez escucho que el amor no es poseer si no apreciar.

Pero en esos momentos él poseía y apreciaba el cuerpo del mini-bot.

Ah, la hermosa sensación de la sobrecarga manchando su brazo.

–Duele... duele... –gemía el Autobot lagrimeando por el dolor causado.

–Claro que duele, el amor duele –respondió Shockwave sacando el cañón de la profanada válvula del Mini-bot.

* * *

–Advertencia: aléjese. Daño en los sistemas: critico.

–Oh Soundwave, ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta? –su voz había pasado de ser monótona a ser dulce.

–Advertencia: aléjese. Daño en los sistemas: critico.

–Te hubieras ahorrado todo esto.

Soundwave sintió como retiraba su máscara el aire frio choco contra su rostro descubierto.

–Te lo hubieras ahorrado, Soundwave –lo tomo de las mejillas.

El Decepticon azul gruño en respuesta, intento abrir su cabina para llamar a sus mini-Cons, pero cayó en cuenta que el cristal estaba roto y ellos no estaban.

–Solo tú y yo, no necesitamos más –su voz sonaba forzada ahora–. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? Hubiese sido mejor que siguieras con tú vida llena de mentiras y yo en la mía con verdades dolorosas.

Soltó una lastimera carcajada.

Así que había aprendido a reír, ese Bot debía hacer milagros. Esos eran fragmentos de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Soundwave.

–Shockwave: debes perdonar la falta, nunca fue mi intención.

 **[¿Nunca?]**

–Vendrás conmigo, como siempre lo soñé, seremos tú, yo... y Bumblebee.

La sola pronunciación de la designación del Autobot lo hizo soltar una maldición en cybertroniano vulgar.

–¿No te agrada? Siempre hay segundas oportunidades para interactuar con los demás, como esta, por fin te estoy conociendo, Soundwave.

Soltó un gruñido, no iba a ser tratado como un Bot de servicio interfaz, si, prefería lamerle el tacón de las de pedes a Starscream y a su estúpido reinado que ser propiedad de ese idiota presuntuoso.

Pero fue muy tarde cuando quiso moverse se vio encadenado y levando del servo hacia un portal espacial y no cualquiera, eran de esos portales que solo _Shockwave_ sabia llamar para llevarlo a casa... a su verdadero hogar, a **Cybertron**.

* * *

Howdy!

 **Hellcat (1): cazacarros estadounidense, francotirador para ser exactos, sus balas son pesadas y anchas debido al modelo de torreta que tiene.**

 **Shady espero que te guste, intente hacerlo lo menos... ah, ya sabes, menos, menos muerte hacia la abeja(?)**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	57. Chapter 57

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, Pink Kiss, cursilerías, love-stuff.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Soundwave estaba sentado arriba de una de las mesas del laboratorio, esperando _pacientemente_ al científico que estaba en una "importante" junta con su señor.

La **paciencia** siempre había sido su fuerte, aunque si la situación tenía que ver con Shockwave... su paciencia se agotaba rápido.

Y así era, apenas llevaba dos ciclos ahí, si otro fuera puedo esperar una eternidad, pero no. Se trataba de su conjunx y eso era lo que lo mantenía nervioso y atento.

Era muy extraño que algo perturbara la mente de la alama más callada de la Némesis.

Pese a todos los insultos de Starscream, las burlas de Knock Out a sus espaldas y las constantes peleas que mantenía su Lord con Dreadwing a Soundwave no le interesaba y mucho menos le molestaba.

El ruido era esa bella sensación de la discordia en armonía –al menos así la describía Soundwave– porque la música que más amaba era el mismo ruido de su mundo en movimiento.

Aunque siempre le vieran trabajar en silencio, lo que más le gustaba a Soundwave era el ruido que provocaban ambos amantes juntos.

Era toda una experiencia la Némesis; sin los que la abordaban seguramente estaría aburrido, sin nada que contarle a su pareja o registrar lo que acontecía en la base de datos. Y aunque él ni siquiera hablara, le gustaba escuchar.

Las voces, los sonidos, la música... el ruido.

 **La voz de su pareja** ; al hablarle de la manera menos monótona que podía. Sin olvidar las palabras de cortesía que solo serian y serán dirigidas a él... y solo a él.

 **Los sonidos que regalaba Shockwave** ; al completar una sobrecarga o en el mismo acto sexual adoraba escuchar los sonidos y gruñidos que su conjunx hacía, los encontraba interesante. La tenia guardados en grabaciones que jamás serian mostradas... solo él tenía derecho a escuchar.

 **La música que ambos cuerpos producían al bañarse en luz** ; la unión de sparks entre individuos de distinta combinación en Cy producía estática y dolor, pero siempre lo intentaba. Porque la música que producían ambos núcleos de vida al intentar combinarse era la sonata más triste que jamás había sido tocada... y eso le dolía.

 **El ruido**... el ruido de su propia voz.

Con nostalgia reprodujo una risa.

Y no cualquier risa. Fue la risa del antiguo senador Shockwave.

– _Te amo_ –la voz de Shockwave en sus sistemas, para así nunca olvidarlo.

Llevo sus servos a lo que ahora llamaba "placa facial", retirar su máscara en solitario.

Sin que nadie más pudiese ver la falta que poseía.

Sin una voz.

Sin palabras.

Sin una boca con la cual pueda comunicarse.

Movió su máscara, con la punta de sus dígitos rozo sus labios. Esos labios con los cuales había besado al antiguo política y ahora científico. Esos labios que alguna vez emitieron un sonido solo que el jamás puedo escuchar. Esos labios que habían sido profanados múltiples veces. Esos labios que estaban marcados por dolor y energon.

Esos labios que debían ser reparados por quien los había destruido.

¿Pero quién? ¿Quién había sido? ¿Qué Autobot fue el culpable? ¿O fue un Decepticon? ¿Acaso en ese tiempo existían los Decepticons como tal? ¿O simplemente fue un error suyo y no recuerda?

¿ _Quién_? ¿ **Quién**? ¡¿QUIÉN?!

Dio un suspiro, expulsando el innecesario oxigeno que contenían sus ventiladores internos.

¿Quién fue? No lo sabía, y posiblemente jamás lo sabría.

No recordaba otra cosa que no fuera ser un gladiador, no recordaba si alguna vez fue un minero como Megatron o un político como Starscream o Shockwave o un sparkling en una buena familia como lo eran los Jettwins.

Solo recordaba peleas, energon y gloria.

Recordaba haber sido un rebelde junto a Megatron, recordaba cada palabra, recordaba todo después de un despertar en el Coliseo, antes de eso... no había nada.

Recordaba cada batalla, recordaba cada felicitación de parte de Megatronus, recordaba como sus contrincantes perecían en sus servos. Cuando la revolución llego al punto mas critico; cuando entro al Consejo para asesinar a todos los senadores... pero nunca cumplió esa misión. Por qué resulto que el Autobot con el que había mantenido una relación a larga distancia había sido Shockwave.

No pudo asesinarlo, no pudo mirarlo después de eso.

No hasta después de que su amado se uniera a los Decepticons, mostrando un cambio de actitud y físico.

Ya no era ese Bot dulce y amable, era un nuevo mech que era insensible y lógico.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Soundwave también había cambiado para agradar a ese nuevo Shockwave; nada de caricias y abrazos si no eran solicitados con anticipación. No quería que le llamara por sobrenombres, no deseaba estar todo el tiempo con Soundwave, él igual sabía defenderse.

Y aun menos le gustaba ser tratado de discapacitado, si, no tenía un servo y solo poseía un óptico. Pero no había llegado hasta ahí por ser un inútil, no. Shockwave había llegado a sobrevivir por su rápido procesador y habilidades.

Y ahora que Soundwave se ponía a pensar...

¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos?

No encontraba las palabras –que ironía, él no podía hablar– para expresarle a su pareja su sufrimiento, su falta de cariño, sus necesidades y tener que limitarse a comunicarse a través de dibujos y otras voces que no provenían de sí mismo.

Quería una voz.

Quería responder a los "te amo" que ofrecía Shockwave.

Quería contestar a Starscream todas sus burlas.

Quería... quería ser perfectamente normal para Shockwave.

Pero no podía.

Pero todo iba en su contra.

Con lentitud, volvió a colocarse su máscara, sintió una solitaria lagrima escurrir por su rostro.

No se tomó la molestia en limpiar el lubricante ocular ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo ya nada importaba.

Salió del laboratorio.

Dos ciclos y 15 mini-ciclos. No llego. Ni siquiera lo hizo en cuatro ciclos.

Aun menos cuando paso todo un ciclo solar.

La preocupación lo carcomía, pero su voz jamás seria escuchada.

 **[Espera... ¿Qué voz?]**

Reprodujo una risa.

Después de siete ciclos solares.

Reprodujo unas risas forzadas.

Cuando paso un mes.

Reprodujo un llanto.

Al pasar medio año.

No hizo nada.

Y no lo haría.

–En donde quiera que se encuentre, debe estar mejor que a mi lado –Shockwave era ciego, con ayuda de los Predacons camino dentro del laboratorio.

–Padre –a Predaking le preocupaba que cierto tiempo el científico se pusiera nostálgico–. ¿Qué le preocupa?

–Padre, padre –Skylynx lo tomaba del brazo–. ¿Sucede algo? ¿A quién debemos asesinar por ti?

–Padre –Darksteel lo miraba con miedo–. ¿Es tu óptico de nuevo? ¿Debemos buscar algún componente para arreglarlo?

–No, nada de lo que ustedes han dicho es lo que deseo comunicarles.

Shockwave llego hasta su mesa de trabajo, y activo su nuevo dispositivo; un generador de portales espaciales.

Con un poco de miedo escucho como el portal se abría, volvió a crear uno más.

Uno frente al otro.

–Si algo sale de portal –el trio de bestias escucharon atentas a su creador–. No ataquen, primero quiero una descripción de lo que es.

A los pocos nano-ciclos se escucharon unas pisadas, a veces se escuchaban lentas y luego se intensificaron hasta que escucho que algo había atravesado el portal.

–¿Qué es?

–Es un mech –respondió Skylynx con simpleza.

–Tiene armadura negra y no tiene cara –la voz de Darksteel sonaba sorprendida–. Identifícate, o te hago chatarra carbonizada.

–¡Detente, Darksteel! –grito Predaking, el si lo conocía–. Es... es Soundwave, padre, ¡es Soundwave!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a pronunciar su designación con algo más que monotonía.

–Soundwave, te he extrañado.

–Te amo, Shockwave – **respondió Soundwave**.

El tiempo se detuvo para todos.

* * *

 **Howdy!**

 **Ha pasado tiempo, no?**

 **No me he olvidado de FF es solo que he estado ocupado**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	58. Chapter 58

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene** **slash, sexo oral/duro, Black Kiss.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Starscream llegaba herido; mordidas y golpes por todo su cuerpo, pero nada que no pudiese arreglarse. Todos miraban asombrados lo que llevaba a arrastras por el suelo de la Némesis.

–Comandante –la voz temblorosa de Knock Out al ver a la criatura inconsciente–. ¿Podría decirnos que chatarra es esa cosa?

Los Vehicons y demás soldados miraban con miedo y curiosidad a la bestia que yacía inconsciente, ¿Por qué Starscream había traído algo así a la nave? Acaso quería otra cosa en la cual descargar su ira además de Predaking.

–¡Knock Out! –llamo el seeker sin mirarlos–. Prepara una camilla y tú –con un digito señalo a Dreadwing–. Llama a Shockwave, he traído lo que pidió.

Todos quedaron congelados al escuchar la designación del científico, realmente no era posible, quizás esa había sido la causa por la cual el seeker se había arriesgado tanto a rayar y recibir golpes por parte de una bestia.

–¡¿Qué acaso se les estropearon los receptores de audio?! ¡Vayan los dos a hacer lo que les ordene! –chillo el segundo al mando con furia.

* * *

Era extraño, todo le dolía.

Abrió lentamente los ópticos, el CPU le mandaba fallas y cortos en los sistemas, pero se sorprendió mas al verse conectado a unas máquinas.

–Haz despertado –escucho una voz proveniente del lado derecho de la habitación–. Me es complaciente que la dosis de adrenalina que te suministre no te haya desactivado.

Dio un lastimero aullido que fue contestado por un leve rugido que apenas y fue audible, escucho los pasos pesados del titán violeta alejarse de un lugar para cruzar el laboratorio e irse hacia una de las camillas.

–Shh –Shockwave se acercaba a la cosa que estaba tendida en la camilla–. Tranquilo, ya va a pasar, el dolor va a pasar mi pequeño.

Otro rugido de dolor, el cyber-Wolf que estaba conectado se empezaba a preguntar que era lo que había del otro lado del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

En ese momento intento usar alguna de sus habilidades, pero ninguna funciono, no se sentía débil ni nada por el estilo incluso intento dominar al titán violeta pero no funcionó.

–Haz estado invernando muchos ciclos solares, Starscream me conto sobre tus grandiosas habilidades así que construí un artefacto que los neutraliza cada cierto tiempo, me gustaría que no te lo quitaras ya que es único en su tipo. Espero no te incomode su compañía –hablaba refiriéndose a la otra cosa que estaba en el laboratorio–. Porque también necesito repararlo, aunque contigo llevare más tiempo; se dice que serás el más poderoso y también destruirás Autobots para Lord Megatron.

Un rugido, esta vez se escuchaba furioso.

–Tranquilo mi pequeño, nadie te quitara tú puesto. Él no haría eso.

La voz del ciclope se escuchaba como la de una creadora alentando a su sparkling, aunque era monótona y carente de cualquier cariño.

–Mientras tanto tú –sabía que se refería a él–. Estarás reparado, te presentaras ante Lord Megatron, dudo mucho que desees saber por qué te tenemos cautivo pero muy pronto lo veraz.

El cyber-Wolf ladeo la cabeza, esto iría de mal en peor.

Habían pasado 24 ciclos –según su cronometro interno– desde la "conversación" que había tenido con el mech de un solo óptico y aunque no tuviese miedo, el no saber el porqué de su captura y lo que hacía el artefacto que tenía en el cuello lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Y su nerviosismo era reflejado en los arañazos en las paredes y el piso de la celda en la cual lo habían encerrado.

–Tráiganlo –era ese Bot de nuevo, con el que había batallado anteriormente.

Varios Vehicons entraron en la celda, todos estaban poderosamente armados y él sin sus habilidades no podría contra todos.

Unos cuantos se acercaron a cerrar una cadena que se veía atada al artefacto de su cuello, cuando las cadenas estuvieron bien colocadas él fue sacado de la celda y llevado a lo que parecía un gran salón.

Su mirada estaba caída, se sentía derrotado; preso en un lugar desconocido y con los que se hacían llamas "Decepticons" –según escucho hacía mucho tiempo, ellos llevaron a Cybertron a la destrucción– mientras era conducido hacia lo que parecía un trono con alguien ahí. Suponía que era el rey –pues todos los reyes tienen un trono–, si tan solo pudiese comunicarse con él para poder pedir por su libertad.

–Starscream –una poderosa voz rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado desde que los Vehicons entraron a la sala de mando–. ¿estás seguro que esta es la bestia milenaria?

Antes de que Starscream pudiese responder, el bot que le había hablado anteriormente se adelantó a responder.

–Afirmativo Lord Megatron, él es uno de los pocos cyber-Wolves que aún quedan con vida en las lejanas tierras de Insecticons, mas allá de la torre de Luna-1.

El mech de voz rasposa esbozo una sonría, algo que puso a la mayoría de los presentes tensos –menos a dos; Shockwave y la bestia– y si nerviosismo creció más cuando lo vieron levantarse y caminar en dirección al cyber-Wolf.

–A sí que tú eres el que casi desconecta a Starscream –casa paso que daba asustaba al mech de alerones que iba retrocediendo–. Me parece que eres un buen cazador, estoy seguro que hubiese acabado con Starscream si no fuera porque ese pedazo de chatarra con alas utilizo sus sucios trucos contigo.

Megatron se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la bestia.

Más de uno quiso advertirle que a poca distancia la bestia era peligrosa y que podía lastimarlo, pero a todos se les atoro las palabras en su localizador. Menos a Shockwave, aunque él sabía perfectamente que su líder no era un tonto, si la criatura se comportaba mal, Megatron lo disciplinaria... y esta vez no se interprendía para recibir los golpes, después de todo esa sí que era una verdadera bestia.

El tirano extendió un servo hacia la cabeza del cyber-Wolf, justo en donde se encontraba el tatuaje de media luna.

Todos quedaron atónitos (inclusive Shockwave) por como el cyber-Wolf aceptaba la caria de parte del mech más temido del Universo, por cómo se dejaba acaricia sin ningún tipo de problema o agresión como cierto Predacon.

–Tú no eres un cazador –determino Megatron alejando su servo, los ópticos escarlatas lo miraban con furia–. Tú habilidades son de un dios, pero eres un mini-con bestia que tiene la cola entre las patas, mo sirves en la guerra.

El Decepticon se alejaba, le molestaba la reacción que había tenido el cyber-Wolf.

No sabía si eso era un insulto o un halago, después de todo era cierto.

Si Starscream no lo hubiera atacado, él jamás habría respondido a la agresión.

Pues era cierto que tan solo era un cyber-Wolf asustado en un lugar donde solamente había tres Bots que no le temían en lo absoluto, pero no quitaba que hubiese sido arrebatado de su hogar o más bien de lo que él llamaba hogar.

–Starscream –el seeker se cuadro, había quedado paralizado después de ver como Megatron había acariciado a la bestia–. Quiero que lo entrenes como entras a todos los que usaste alguna vez para quitarme mi puesto.

El bot de alerones soltó una risa, estaba de acuerdo con derrotarlo y quitarle su puesto, pero entrar a esa... ¡ESA COSA!

Megatron quería matarlo, pero ni un tirano como él debía permitirse tal sadismo.

–Mi Lord –el seeker balbuceaba con terror–. Yo no creo estar capacitado para dicha tarea, digo, es un honor concederme a mi este privilegio, pero yo no creo que...

–¡Silencio! –ordeno Megatron girándose para mirar al seeker como si en un nano-ciclo lo fuera a despedazar–. Sabía que tu incompetencia era mucha, pero que le tengas miedo a un cyber-Wolf más pasivo que un Insecticon es el colmo.

Starscream casi podía llorar de lo aterrado que estaba, era cierto que él era fuerte, poderoso e inclusive astuto.

Pero él no posea las habilidades que tenía la bestia, sintió el auténtico miedo de morir bajo las garras de la criatura y aún más cuando la bestia se había metido a su procesador a dar órdenes contarías a su programación.

–Shockwave –el mencionado dio un paso adelante, sin miedo–. Tú serás el encargado, quiero ver una respuesta positiva mi mandato en **50 ciclos solares**. Sé que tú no me decepcionarías.

El Decepticon de un solo óptico tan solo asintió, no fallaría.

Con fuertes pisadas se dirigió hacia los Vehicons que sostenían las cadenas, se las arrebato con su único servo y dirigiéndose hacia el cyber-Wolf hablo.

–Ven conmigo, ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado.

No entendía a que se refería con eso, pero obedeció... ya no quedaba por nada que pelear, si es te alguna vez hubo motivo.

* * *

Caía con energon saliendo por múltiples agujeros, litros y litros desperdiciados en una batalla sin sentido.

–No sabes defenderte –fui lo único que dijo.

Quiso levantarse y hacerlo tragar sus palabras, tan solo emitió un rugido lastimero, necesitaba atención médica. Pedía y le rogaba que lo dejara vivir y no morir como lo hacía.

Otro rugido contesto el suyo, parecía apelar a su lado ya que Shockwave volvió a hablar.

–No lo puedo desactivar, solo lo lastimo para que pueda aprender, como a ti te enseñe una vez –su voz rebotaba en el aire, paseándose por los receptores de audio del Predacon–. Levántate si deseas vivir –esta vez hablo refiriéndose al lobo cybertroniano que empezaba a arrastrarse.

Los ópticos dorados se apagaron, no valía la pena vivir si ese sería el trato.

Escucho pisadas acercarse a él, pero aun así no encendió sus ópticos, iba a morir, iba a morir sin dignidad.

* * *

Despertó, se encontraba dentro de un tubo conectado a muchos cables, sumergido en un líquido esmeralda brillante.

Vio a Shockwave trabajar en su mesa de operaciones y a algo que estaba detrás de la mesa solo sabía que tenía una cola alargada que se movía juguetona.

Quiso romper el vidrio con una de sus patas, no pudo y también soltó un grito.

Ya no tenía una pata con garras, ahora tenía un servo como un mech de dos piernas.

Miro su otra pata, era igual, bajo la mirada y miro que nada era lo que parecía.

Sus gritos fueron contenidos por la mascarilla y el cristal, sus lágrimas de miedo se disolvían en el líquido en cual estaba sumergido y también en la indiferencia del científico que escucho su grito foráneo.

Pero el no dijo, con su único servo tomo un cubo de la mesa y lentamente lo bajo para que su pequeño lo tomara con su boca.

El Predacon dio un leve rugido como agradecimiento después de haber devorado el cubo.

–Mi sparkling, mi pequeño –cantaba mientras terminaba de descuartizar el cadáver del Vehicon que acababa de fallecer en la Medbay–. Tú lo eres todo, tú no puedes ser reemplazado... ni él, ni los Autobots y mucho menos Megatron van a poder destruir al mejor cazador de todos, porque un rey debe ser adorado y nunca odiado.

Predaking rugió, no entendía muy bien a que se refería _su creador_ , pero mientras siguieran juntos todo iría bien.

Mientras tanto el cyber-Wolf golpeaba con ambos servos el cristal que parecía irrompible, gritando y gritando.

* * *

Caminaba, corría, se movía en cuatro. No sabía cómo usar dos piernas en lugar de cuatro.

No sabía tomar una espada o un arma, porque nunca utiliza sus servos.

No sabía usar otra cosa que no fueran sus habilidades para poder batallar, porque nunca batallo cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien.

Pero Shockwave le enseñaría.

Y de nuevo caía, ningún cazador caería como él.

No aguantaba más de cuatro disparos de cañón, no se movía para defenderse, solo temblaba por miedo.

– **Morirás** –sentencio Shockwave cargado su cañón mientras caminaba para dar el quinto disparo y acabar con todo.

Justo cuando iba a soltar el "gatillo", la voz de _su hijo_ le interrumpió.

–Padre, yo puedo ayudar.

–No, Predaking –respondió al instante.

–Pero padre... solo un cazador como yo puede corregirlo, el Lord se molestará si lo asesinas.

El ciclope violeta no respondió, dejo de cargar y se retiró.

Confiaba en su hijo, ¿ **Qué podría salir mal de un mech el cual educo desde su creación**?

–Soy Predaking, tú soberano y deberás obedecerme, dime ¿Cuál es tu designación?

No conocía su designación, nunca había sido llamado como tal.

Hasta que de entre sus empolvadas memorias escucho la voz del ser que le dio la vida, con la que corrió hacia mega-ciclos en las llanuras del mar de óxido, recordó con amargura y soledad a su creadora matriz.

Recordó con melancolía el susurro de su designación; Ethiw.

–Ethiw.

Predaking asintió, y le extendió su servo para levantarlo y ayudar a repararlo.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, aprecio a luchar, a hablar correctamente, a caminar y a tomar las cosas que se le ofrecían.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo con solo un solo mech que se volvió su mundo, con quien compartir penas y dolor.

Después de tanto tiempo que su spark pulsara con el sentimiento denominado amor.

Predaking había sido su mentor, su amigo, **su rey**.

Ambos se tenían cariño, Predaking le había lavado el procesador sin ninguna intención, pues le había convencido de que el sería un rey y el cyber-Wolf su príncipe, pues ambos estaban tan encariñados el uno con el otro que se habían tomado por familia.

Predaking lo había amoldado a su manera, aunque la lealtad y el honor no pudieron mezclarse con la bondad y la amabilidad que poseía por _su rey_.

La fecha límite de Megatron se cumpliría en tan solo pocos ciclos.

La zona horaria marcaba la media noche, Predaking descansaba en el frio suelo del laboratorio de su padre.

Hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse a él.

El drago se puso de pie en un solo movimiento lanzando una llamarada de fuego que fue esquivado por el cyber-Wolf.

–Mi rey –hablo un poco asustado–. Así no se le da la bienvenida a un príncipe.

El dragón quedo mudo, él no debía acercarse a Predaking mientras recargaba, pudo haberlo lastimado.

Rápidamente se transformó y le hablo.

–Lo que has hecho es algo peligroso –reprendió el mayor–. Puede hacerte daño y mi padre se enojaría conmigo, eres muy especial para el Lord.

–Pero yo ya soy especial para ti porque soy tu príncipe –respondió con una sonrisa–. Además, tu padre me da igual, él desea matarme.

–No hables así de Shockwave –apretó los colmillos para sorpresa de su contraparte licántropo–. Él sabe muy bien lo que hace, te dejo vivir porque yo lo pedí, él es mi todo.

El delgado cristal entre el cariño y el amor se rompió en los ópticos dorados del cyber-Wolf.

–Pero es tu padre ¿no?

–No, así dice que lo llame, no somos nada –el brillo dorado de los ópticos de Predaking fulminaron la frágil alma de Ethiw–. Y a la vez somos todo.

Había mal entendido su cariño.

Había mal entendido todo.

Y ahora pagaría su error.

–Mi rey –su voz sonaba quebrada–. Debo retirarme.

–¿Mmh?

–En pocos ciclos seré presentado ante el Lord y vera de lo que soy capaz gracias a usted.

–Descansa, entonces.

Sin un afectuoso "buenas noches" ambos recargaron, aunque su limpia conciencia no le diera remordimientos, su spark dio una punzada al ver como el cyber-Wolf se había alejado sin una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Nunca volvería a su forma bestia ya que el collar había sido adaptado para el cuello de un mech.

Pero aun así después de la "presentación" que hizo, Megatron ordeno que se transformara.

–Lord Megatron –el ciclope dio un paso adelante–. Si él llegara a transformarse, el collar no podría aguantar la transformación y se rompería, dejando expuestos a todos bajo las habilidades de Ethiw.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración hasta Predaking que se había colado en su modo bestia para ver como el cyber-Wolf mostraba su fuerza y astucia.

–¿De quién? –el Decepticon plateado parecía un poco desorientado pues no conocía tal designación.

–De acuerdo a lo que Predaking me comunico, esa es la designación del cyber-Wolf.

–Muy bien, entonces ya puede retirarse –dijo Megatron aun sentado en su trono–. Mañana a primera hora se continuará con la extracción de energon, quiero que vaya con Starscream para terminar de recolectar y si hay algún Autobot... destrózalo y demuéstrale quien manda.

–Si... Si mi señor –respondió con labios temblorosos.

Megatron soltó una risa, una de esas risas profundas y cargadas de malicia.

–Cazador –fue como él lo nombro–. Serás el mejor cazador, mejor que cualquier cyber-Wolf o Predacon.

A Predaking eso le dolió un poco, nadie lo superaría.

–Si mi señor –respondió levantando el pecho para darse un golpe justo en la parte en la cual estaba su spark–. Cazare a cualquier Autobot que vea.

–No hay mucho en existencia, pero quiero verlos sufrir así que me traes al menos un pedazo grande de su cuerpo veré que todo lo que has aprendido sirve y no te asesinare.

Dicho eso, se retiró.

* * *

Todos los Vehicons y el segundo al mando habían entrado corriendo, marcas de disparos y golpes en cuerpos y placas faciales.

Starscream era el que más gritaba y pedía por atención médica.

Mientras que el bot de pintura blanca y celeste no tenía ningún rayón o marca, tan solo un poco de tierra cuando piso el suelo orgánico, en su boca mordisqueaba el metal del Autobot, mirando como todos los Decepticons se movían de aquí a allá, en busca de ayuda médica.

–Veo que has salido ileso de esta batalla –era la voz de Shockwave–. Y también note el presente que le has traído a Predaking.

Dejo de enterrar los colmillos en el metal.

–No es para Predaking –respondió serio–; es para el Lord, él dijo que si le traía un pedazo grande de un Autobot sería el mejor cazador.

–Predaking siempre te da un presente por cada batalla en la que se vea metido –Shockwave caminaba lejos, debía atender asuntos de contabilidad de energon con Soundwave.

Ya no sentía arrepentimiento por estar en contra de su rey, si su rey no ordenaba un tributo él no daría nada.

–El Lord solicito tributo –dijo para sí mismo, aunque el bot violeta logro escucharlo aun con los gritos de Starscream.

Shockwave se molestó, su hijo había tomado cariño y el cyber-Wolf parecía despreciarlo, convencería a Predaking de matarlo si seguía con ese comportamiento.

Mientras tanto, Ethiw siguió masticando un poco más la **cabeza de Smokescreen**. Le gustaba la sensación de energon fresco corriendo por sus colmillos y glosa.

Esperando el momento en el cual su Lord se presentará para hacerle entrega del regalo.

* * *

La escena era extraña y desconcertante, uno sentía celos por ver que era una bestia a que se ganaba el respeto de su Lord y otro sentía celos por ver a su lord abrazando a su príncipe.

–¡Ethiw, logro lo que Starscream jamás podrá! –se burlaba Megatron mientras que en su hombro el cyber-Wolf yacía entado exhibiendo la cabeza del Autobot.

A más de uno le parecía extraño que Megatron se riera de tal forma, y aunque a Starscream no le gustara escuchar cómo era humillado le gusto ver como el cyber-Wolf había cambiado al tirano, aunque solo hubiese sido por unos pocos mini-ciclos.

–Creí que era mala idea el tenerme como soldado, pero de ahora en adelante eres mi cazador, ¡el que llevara a los Decepticons a la gloria!

Tomo al cyber-Wolf de la cintura, zarandeándolo múltiples veces.

El menor solo sonreía, no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Entre en "pequeño festejo" que sucedía, la cabeza de Smokescreen llego a dar hasta las pedes de Predaking, que se había alejado del bullicio.

Con un rugido, el dragón miro los cristales que debían ser los ópticos, vacíos. Al igual que su spark en esos momentos, no quería que Megatron tocara al cyber-Wolf y que aún menos lo felicitara como lo había felicitado a él mucho tiempo atrás.

Con fuerza aplasto la cabeza del Autobot, nadie era mejor que él.

* * *

Aunque estaba prohibido que recargara en el laboratorio mientras Shockwave no estuviera, el sabía que nadie entraría por realmente nadie se tomaba la molestia en sacarlo.

Mientras estaba recargando escucho su designación por parte de su líder.

–Shockwave, entiende –era Megatron quien hablaba–. El proyecto de "Predacon" ya no me sirve, deshazte de Predaking.

–Mi señor yo no puedo hacerlo, Predaking se ha convertido en un verdadero cazador y es importante para la causa.

–Ethiw puede hacerse cargo, cuando has visto que tu bestia me haya traído la cabeza de un Autobot ¡¿Cuándo?!

–Predaking, él no...

–No tienes argumentos que ayuden a que se quede, es un estorbo ahora.

–Mi Lord yo soy el que mantiene vivo a ese Predacon.

–Pues si tanto deseas mantenerlo con vida será tu responsabilidad a partir de ahora, pero no quiero verlo rondar afuera de tu laboratorio, y aún menos cerca de Ethiw.

Shockwave tan solo asintió, sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

Predaking agradeció a Primus, él y su padre estaban muy bien juntos no necesitaban más... o eso pensaba.

* * *

Solo hacía falta tiempo, tiempo para volverse mejor, para entregar un tributo nuevo.

Brazos, piernas, armas y una nueva cabeza.

Era la nueva mascota de Megatron.

Recibía halagos y felicitaciones, pero nunca fueron de parte de quien en verdad quería.

–¿Dónde está Predaking? –pregunto a su señor al entregarle un de los brazos de la femme Autobot.

–Shockwave debe saber.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió a ver al científico.

Pero al entrar al laboratorio cayo en cuenta que no había nadie ahí, solo Predaking acurrucado en la oscuridad.

–No debí molestarte, Predaking.

Se sorprendió por que uso su designación y no "rey".

Se transformó y hablo.

–¿Ya no tu rey? ¿Quién más a osado robar a mi príncipe?

El licántropo soltó una risa.

–Tú no eres un rey y yo no soy un príncipe, el uno que rey que existe aquí es el rey de los Decepticons, el Amo, Megatron –explico–. O al menos eso dice Starscream.

–Tu rey no es Megatron –gruño mientras se acercaba al menor–. Yo soy tu soberano, ¿recuerdas?

Vio cómo se acercaba peligrosamente pero aun así no se movió, frente al dragón no era más que un cachorro de cyber-Wolf perdido.

El Predacon se inclinó un poco rozando los labios ajenos.

–Lo recuerdo... –respondió casi suspirando.

El dragón no espero más y unió labios. No sabía cómo besar realmente, tan solo había imitado lo que Soundwave hacia cuando le hacía visitas nocturnas a su padre. Así que se dedicó a ejercer todo lo que había visto.

Con su glosa, lamio los labios del bot celeste al igual que un poco de fluido bucal; no quería desperdiciar nada.

–¿Quién es tu monarca? –respondió al romper el beso.

–Usted.

Esta vez Predaking ataco el cuello del menor, mordiendo y lamiendo los sensibles cables, arrancando jadeos y gemidos.

Con los colmillos rompió el collar que neutralizaba sus habilidades.

Ethiw tomo a Predaking por los hombros, las sensaciones eran exquisitas, tenía un poco de miedo y sentía que iba a caerse.

Las piernas no le respondían, y aún menos el procesador.

Y mientras tanto Predaking se divertía lamiendo y besando por donde quiera, de vez en cuando mordía alguna parte, además de que los besos comenzaron a bajar por su pecho y abdomen.

–Predaking, Predaking, Predaking –gimoteaba casi llorando de excitación.

El cyber-Wolf aulló al sentir los colmillos de su rey encajándose sobre el metal de su chasis pélvico, posteriormente fue retirado.

–¡Ah, Predaking! –hundió sus garras en los hombros del Predacon que emitió un gruñendo de dolor.

La tortura apenas empezaba.

Predaking vio el cable que se erectaba frente a sus dorados ópticos. Tenía distintos símbolos y signos tatuados en el metal blanco al igual que unas delicadas líneas en gamas de color azul.

Predaking soltó una risa, haciendo que el color rojo se hiciera presente en el rostro de la bestia legendaria.

–Mi r-rey ¿Qué le ha parecido divertido?

–No, nada –reía como si de Starscream se tratase–. Es solo que, si te marco como mio, dejaras de ser mi príncipe y te convertirás en mi reina.

El licántropo enmudeció, una cosa era rozarse con el rey y otra muy diferente era sentir al rey.

No estaba preparado, se había creído indigno desde el momento que Predaking lo había besado. No es que no le gustara que le hiciera sentir en las mismísimas estrellas, pero era que no iba a poder aguantar todo lo que era su rey.

–Predaking, mi rey y-yo no creo que...

–¿Cuál es la primera regla?

–Pero...

–Te hice una pregunta –gruño mirándolo a los ópticos.

–La primera regla es... obedecer siempre al rey.

–Muy bien –sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo.

El beso era tierno, algo que no pasaba a más. Pero Predaking desea más, desea probar hasta dónde puede llegar.

Con su glosa lamio los labios de su contrario, pidiendo permiso para entrar, con un poco de miedo el cyber-Wolf la abrió un poco y aunque aún no acababa de abrirla por completo Predaking interpuso su glosa del dragón sobre su boca.

Explorando la cavidad bucal contraria.

–Preda... Predaking...

–Mmh~

Con su servo libre tomo el cable del menor, moviéndolo lentamente.

El Predacon sonreía, esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Escuchaba ruidos raros, no parecía que fuera su hijo, se escuchaba más como...

Son ese tipo de ideas que siempre esperas que estén equivocada, pero para desgracia de Shockwave no era así.

Al teclear la contraseña del laboratorio vio cómo su hijo embestía al cyber-Wolf, había un gran charco de lubricante junto a ellos. En primera instancia no se enojó, pero las decepciones son para toda la vida.

–¡Predaking! –grito Ethiw al llegar a su sobrecarga.

–¡Argh!

Al sentir como el líquido llenaba la válvula del mech de armadura blanca y celeste se dejó sobre el pecho de su contrario, sonriéndole.

–¿Ya acabaron?

Era Shockwave quien hablaba.

Predaking sintió como el energon se le helaba en los sistemas.

* * *

Abrazaba sus piernas contra sí mismo, llorando.

Predaking caminaba de aquí a allá.

Jurando que todo iría bien, que nadie lo tocaría.

–No te preocupes, Ethiw –sonreía para calmarlo–. Mi padre nunca te haría daño.

–¿Se te fundió el chip central? Ya me ha lastimado y ahora me asesinara.

–No seas insolente –gruño–. Si te llega tocar, arrancare su cabeza y te la daré.

–No me gusta la violencia, Predaking.

–Tú has cambiado, asesinaste dos Autobots –bufo furioso–. Tomaste brazos, armas y piernas para complacer a alguien que empieza a molestarme.

–Yo no lo hice para complacer al Lord –hablo levantando la vista–. Lo hice para complacer a mi rey, para que notara que su príncipe puede ser igual de fuerte que él.

Predaking se detuvo, se acercó a depositar un beso en sus labios.

–Tu no debes mostrarme nada, mi reina no debe ensuciar sus garras por mí.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con cariño.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–Hice todo lo que pude por ti Ethiw, y así me pagas –Megatron se veía furioso, su cañón refulgía.

Predaking se transformó, lanzado un rugido, no iba a dejar que lo dañara.

Megatron iba a disparar contra Predaking por entrometerse, pero escucho la voz de alguien en su procesador.

–PEM **(1)** activado –hablo Ethiw levantándose para mirar a Predaking en su forma bestia–. Neutralización de enemigo completada, puedes retirarte Megatron.

Para sorpresa de Predaking, el gran líder de los Decepticons bajo su brazo y dio media vuelta.

–¡Ethiw, esto no se va a quedar así!

–Te prefiero callado –comento a modo de burla el cyber-Wolf.

Predaking lo miro curioso mientras volvía a transformarse.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Eso no importa, vayámonos –lo tomo de los servos–. Me has liberado, vayámonos a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre. Ni Autobots ni Decepticons...

–Sólo tú y yo.

–El **rey** y su **reina**.

* * *

 **Howdy!**

 **No puedo creer que existan personas que hagan de su OC un dios pero lo mío no es quejarme es solo escribir así que ahí tienen su capitulo**

 **(1) PEM** : ( **E** _lectro_ **m** _agnetic_ **P** _ulse o en español para que le entiendan_ **P** _ulso_ **E** _lecto_ _ **m**_ _agnético)_ **se refiere a una emisión de energía electro-radiactiva que debilita o destruye por cierto tiempo (puede ser corto o largo) que interfiere con la conexión de interfaz del dispositivo (awuebo siempre tiene que ser electrónico) y las desactiva (main Sombra perras!) pero yo aquí lo cambie un poco ya que al desactivarlas el Bot queda a merced de órdenes del que ha** **activado el PEM.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	59. Chapter 59

Los personajes de está historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la películas **Transformers: Age of Extincion**

* * *

La seguía todo el tiempo y a todos lados.

Era cierto qué, eran los pocos Transformers que existían en la Tierra, pero no era para portarse así.

Aunque al principio le molestó su actitud, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.

Como ahora.

Drift estaba a tan sólo un par de metros del Prime que hablaba con Hound.

El ex-Autobot era bastante posesivo y celoso con lo que sólo le consertaba a él y aún más si se trataba de su Sensei.

Mientras miraba la estructura corporal del Prime escuchó las voces de sus otros dos compañeros Bots.

Con increíbles reflejos se perdido entre las ruinas y se alejó.

Nadie se percatara que Drift estaba desaparecido, Bumblebee y Crosshairs eran los que menos sentían su ausencia pues siempre peleaban y discutían y no ponían atención al samurái Autobot; Hound lo buscaba para poder entablar alguna comunicación con otros Autobots que estuviesen escondidos.

Pero Prime... él era el que más notaba que Drift no estuviese detrás de él o siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Era como tener a su propia sombra con intelecto.

Drift estaba para él en cualquier momento.  
Fuese la hora que fuese, estuvieran guerreando o simplemente escondidos el Autobot de armadura negra azulada siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo.

Tenerlo cerca se había vuelto una cosa diaria, se sentía una calidez.

–Sí tuviese que decirle a alguien los problemas por los que pasamos –hablaba Prime–. Siempre sería el primero en saberlo, gracias por escucharme Drift.

–No tiene nada que agradecer, Sensei.

El samurái respondió con un toque de sensualidad, era tan gratificante que Optimus lo prefiriera a él por sobre los demás. El era su líder, el que le dio una oportunidad para redimirse y lo ayudaría en cualquier momento y le haría saber el aprecio y comprensión que sentía; pues no todos los que se escondían tenían el respeto de parte del samurái.

Pero Optimus Prime tenía un respeto diferente, ese que hacía suspirar a Drift.

Lo amaba, y alguno de esos días se lo haría saber, hasta entonces el estaría callado.

* * *

Drift sonreía, cuanto le gustaba esa pintura roja con las flamas rojas, el metal era tan ligero y flexible al tacto.

–Sensei.

Pronunció en un sensual susurró.

Los servos del samurái danzarines hasta el pecho de quién más amaba; su líder.

Los ópticos estaban apagados, el cuerpo laxo.

Optimus recargaba.

Mientras tanto Drift lo contemplaba (desde las sombras) como si fuera lo más interesante del Universo.

Le gustaba ver al Prime, le provocaban una grata sensación de paz, sus pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos al Bot que había robado el cariño de su Spark.

Su comunicador sonó, era Hound.

–Drift, al perímetro se acercan objetivos desconocidos.

Prefería morir que ver a su adorado líder en manos Decepticons o humanas.

–Voy en camino, yo las destruiré.

–Le diré a Crosshairs, son muchos para un solo Bot.

–Yo iré, no necesito estorbos.

El veterano de guerra no contestó, si el ex-Decepticon decía que el se encargaría pues no lo discutiría.

* * *

Sus pedes y espadas manchadas de sangre humana y aceite de los vehículos que ellos usaban.

–Objetivos neutralizados –abrió canal con Hound.

–Felicidades por no morir bastardo.

–Crosshairs cierra la boca –esta vez era la voz de Hound–. Regresa Drift, Optimus ha despertado y quiere saber donde estás.

–No puedo regresar.

–¿Cómo que no puedes?

–Al Sensei no le gusta el que asesinemos humanos.

–Gran problema –respondió irónico el veterano de guerra–. Sólo es una maldita regañada, no vas a morir si eso pasa.

Y es que era cierto, Drift no moriría.

Pero su Spark lo haría, sentiría su mundo derrumbarse si eso sucedía.

Optimus siempre lo ovacionaba por ser un Autobot ejemplar no podría vivir si su adorado Sensei le reprendía.

–Dile que estoy en el Bravo **(1)** meditando.

–Buena excusa –se burló Hound–. Pero le diré.

Drift no respondió, cerró comunicación y cambio a su modo vehícular corriendo a toda prisa hacía el río para limpiarse la sangre.

Mientras tanto Optimus se dirigía hacia donde estaba el samurái pues aun no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar pero era cierto, Drift estaba en medio del río, haciendo ondas con sus dígitos. Su cuerpo negro azulado era iluminado por la luz de la luna todo envuelto en lo que parecía una perfecta belleza.

Optimus sonrió, era bueno ver que el jefe en comunicaciones no estaba metido en peleas y solo disfrutaba de la naturaleza humana.

* * *

–¡Ahh! –gemía el ex-Decepticon apoyándose en la pared.

Sus gruñidos se inseficaron, una sensación de calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Con un servo bombeaba su miembro duro y erecto.

–Sensei, Sensei –se repetía una y otra vez.

Pasaba su servo libre por la armadura de su pecho y caderas, necesitaba sentir la excitación incontrolable de un frenesí de sus más bajos deseos.

Movía su servo apretado un poco su pico, deseaba la sobrecarga.

Su procesador transmitía recuerdos imágenes de cosas que había realizado con su adorado líder, le servían como incentivo. Recordaba esa vez que estabas Prime se sobrecargo por culpa del tornado amarillo –pues había olvidado refinar el energon– y Optimus le había susurrado que tenía una hermosa figura; o la vez que se escondieron entre las ruinas y ambos quedarnos tan cerca que Drift tuvo que controlarse para que Optimus no viera lo nervioso que estaba por el acercamiento que tenían ambos; también el momento en el cuál él había tocado por accidente los muslos de su líder, había provocado un sonrojo y gritos por parte del líder de los Autobots; y también ese recuerdo en el cuál había profanado los labios de Optimus con los suyos... Al ser Deadlock había querido abusar del Prime para destruir el orgullo Autobot y quitar todo sentido de pureza pero se vio en una batalla con el hermano Optimus Prime; **Megatron**. Cuando por fin él había obtenido el beso de Optimus el líder Decepticon se había aparecido para pedir asistencia de Deadlock y fue ahí cuando Megatron volvió a ser como el hermano sobreprotector de Optimus y se abalanzó sobre el Decepticon de ópticos dorados para despedazarlo.  
El tirano había olvidado todo el odio que sentía por su hermano para poder defenderlo de quién el sabía –el antiguo Deadlock era considerado aún peor que el mismo Megatron– le haría daño a Optimus.

Deadlock –ni Drift– no podría olvidar la expresión del Bot de bellos ópticos celestes al momento de que Deadlock le dijo que lo abusaria tanto psicológica y físicamente, pues el Decepticon de ópticos dorados no se conformaba con el dolor emocional y la tortura, deseaba que sus enemigos sufrieran y que la dignidad de sus presas llegará a los suelos, pero al ver a Optimus Prime tan sólo deseo poseer a aquel Bot.

Pero volviendo al presente, Drift apretaba y movía su servo entorno a su cable, sentía él metal duro y pesado.

Necesitaba sobrecargar en ese instante.

La presión era dolorosa pero el calor iba en aumento.

–¡Argh! –grito al sentir como un líquido era expulsado de su pico.

Sentía los ópticos cristalizados, se sentía sucio por haber sobrecargado por su adorado líder.

–Sen... Sensei.

* * *

Optimus estaba desaparecido, Crosshairs y Bumblebee peleaban por el liderazgo.

Él y Hound eran los únicos que aún mantenían un poco la esperanza de ver a Optimus de nuevo.

A Hound se le acababan las esperanzas pero seguían fingiendo que estarían bien, aunque Drift era el más emotivo.

Siempre había tenido ese espíritu inquebrantable.

Prime estaría de regreso.

Lo sabía.

* * *

Estaban en una habitación del base, Prime estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, elogiado y algado la estructura del samurái.

–Demasiado perfecto para mí.

–¡Ah! Sensei, no diga eso, yo una vez intenté...

–Se quedó en intentó –respondió con una ladina sonrisa–. Aunque en ese momento no me atraía tu cuerpo como lo hace ahora.

Era cierto.

Un Prime no tiene derecho a enamorarse, ni a vivir un romance.

Lo único que podía suceder era deje una descendencia, justo como lo había hecho Sentinel Prime.

Él no había amado a la femme con la que unió Sparks y aunque fuera requisito el amar para concebir un sparkling debido a que la matriz que Sentinel llevaba el su pecho era fácil unirla con la Spark de la femme y obtener sparklings.

Los dos príncipes; Megatron y Optimus.

Megatron no era un Prime, él podía mantener una relación estable cualquier femme o mech que él deseara pero, Optimus no podía puesto que el era un Prime.

Los Primes no mantenían ninguna relación de amistad o romántica con quien escogían para que pudiese llevar la descendencia. A ese Transformer solo se le tenía como portador y nada más.

Y Drift era consciente de eso.

–Mmh Sensei~

El Prime no era nada tonto.

Desde el principio había entablado una amistad con el samurái por qué sólo deseaba obtener el cuerpo y placer de Drift.

Pero el samurái se negaba ante esa idea, estaba cegado por el amor y devoción que tenía hacía el Prime.

Por que sentía que aquellas caricias que el líder Autobot le proporcionaba por el pecho, torso y equipo interfaz eran una muestra de amor más, que aunque hubiesen educado a Optimus a no tener intenciones amorosas con algún cybertroniano el quería creer que Optimus en toda su misericordia no estaba solo complaciendo un deseo tan primitivo como lo es la interfaz, que esos besos húmedos sobre sus labios eran algo más que simple placer.

El energon le hervía pensando en que sí sus glosas se juntaban y danzaban chupando se y compartiendo fluido bucal era por qué él Prime no lo haría con alguien más que no fuera él.

Que con esos dígitos que estimulaban la tapa de su válvula serían los mismos con los que están entrelazaría su servo cuando tuviese miedo del futuro incierto que les deparaba.

–Vamos Drift –se acercó a sus receptores de audio para susurrar–. ¿Me tendrás esperando? Ya he esperado lo suficiente por ti no lo crees.

–¡Ahh! ¡Se-Sensei! –no paraba de gemir, amaba que Optimus lo tocase de maneras que ni el mismo Deadlock hubiese hecho.

Con sus temblorosos servos Drift abrió los paneles interfaz dejando a la vista el pico acero negro con delicadas líneas y decoraciones en un brillante color azul eléctrico.

Optimus se relamió los labios; el premio mayor frente a sus ópticos.

–Eres tan leal y servicial, Drift –su voz sonaba ronca, ocultando su creciente excitación.

–Gra-gracias Sensei.

–Esa momento de que obtengas un poco de atención por tu gran trabajo.

–No Sensei, todo lo hago por la causa y por uste... ¡Ahh!

Optimus había metido el cable de Drift a su boca, ensalivandolo.

–Mmh~

–¡Se... Sensei! ¡No, ngh!

Drift no era Deadlock.

El tiránico Decepticon había abusado de tantas femmes como mechs, se había acostumbrado a tener interfaz oral que hubo un tiempo que ya no sentía excitación al realizar dicha acción; pero Drift desde que entro a la causa Autobot había guardado con recelo su intimidad y al menos una vez por mega-ciclo había tenido un autoservio y había sido sólo por cuestiones médicas –puesto que el autoservicio también ayudaba a expulsar el energon y aceite que no se filtraba de otra manera que no fuera física– pero no había tenido interfaz con algún mech o femme.

Y ahora Optimus Prime estaba entre sus piernas dándole una oral.

Si aún no se acostumbraba al autoservicio tampoco lo haría con la glosa de Optimus palpando la superficie y longitud de su miembro.

Le volvía loco esa boca, esos sonidos tan sexuales.

Disfrutaba del momento mientras gemía.

Ese miembro tan duro y caliente que el Prime saboreaba en su boca, se preguntaba por qué no se había deleitado del sabor de Drift mucho antes.

A los pocos nano-ciclos Drift de dinero como llegaba a la sobrecarga.

–¡Sensei! –gritó al liberar el lubricante en la boca de su contrario.

Optimus retiro el miembro del samurái de su boca.  
El lubricante azul caía por la comisura de sus labios pero no le importaba, metió tres dígitos para empaparlos con los fluidos del Bot de armadura ónice.

Cuando hubo terminado su labor bebió el lubricante y le dirigió la mirada a Drift que hiperventilaba sus sistemas.

–Drift tienes un sabor exquisito, me encantaría probar más de ti –esas palabras llenaban de felicidad al samurái–. Pero me gustaría probar algo diferente antes de volver a probarte. Date vuelta, quiero ver tu puerto.

Drift temblaba de emoción, si no se equivocaba, sabía que era lo que seguía.

Sin esperar más, Optimus metió un dígito a la húmeda válvula del samurái quién no puedo evitar gemir.

Uno de los dígitos del Prime se adentró al puerto del Bot de armadura negra azulada, Drift gimió en respuesta, pero no admitiría que le dolió la intromisión de ese digito. Mientras tanto Optimus metió un segundo dígito.

–¡Ah! Sensei, aun no...

–Tranquilo Drift –el Prime hablo dulcemente.

Hacía movimientos de tijeras con sus dígitos.

–Sensei, Sensei –gemía como loco, apretando sus servos.

–¡Shh! Todo estará bien, tranquilo mi querido Drift.

El líder Autobot sonreía para después meter su último dígito.

Unos nano-ciclos más y los retiró, observando el líquido magenta fosforescente.

Drift estaba perfectamente lubricado para poder insertar su miembro en la válvula del ex-Decepticon.

Aunque eso nunca sucedió debido a que el sonido de la alarma sonó por toda la base; había Decepticons cerca y debían salir a combatirlos.

–Sera en otra ocasión Drift –se levantó y se dirigió hacia la compuerta.

El samurái deseo morir.

No podía creer que casi intimaba con su líder.

Optimus ya no estaba ahí, se había ido dejándole solo y lleno de sus propios lubricantes y con deseos de avanzar aún más, pero lo cierto es que no iba a suceder.

* * *

 **Howdy!**

 **(1): Río Bravo en el norte de Tamaulipas,México.**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero no se preocupen, entre el lunes y el martes salen los otros pedidos no se agüiten si aún no los tengo, pero recuerden que yo también soy una persona y esas retas de GoW, LoL y OW no se juegan solos así que también debo poner al corriente de mis video juegos**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	60. Chapter 60

Los personajes de está historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película (esta entre el final de " _ **El lado oscuro de la la luna**_ y AoE) **Transformers: Age of Extincion**

* * *

–¡Crosshairs, ya deja de seguirme!

–Ya dulzura, déjate querer.

El Bot esmeralda se le fue encima al samurái, abrazándolo.

–¡Argh! Eres tan despreciable y molestó.

–Tú también eres igual de guapo –respondió frotándose contra la armadura del ex-Decepticon.

Drift no lo soportó, le dio un golpe para alejarlo.

–Cuantas veces debo decirte –sacó una de su katanas y lo apuntó con el filo de esta–; que odio que me abraces, o me toques.

–Eres tan peligroso –se burló, acercándose lentamente–. Eso me atrae más –dijo relamiéndose.

–Me das asco –guardo su katana y se dio la vuelta–. No me sigas.

Crosshairs no era ese tipo de mech que le gustaba seguir instrucciones ni mucho le nos órdenes, pero por ahora dejaría al samurái en paz.

En su mente planificaba un maquiavélico plan para obtener un tiempo a solas con el Autobot de armadura ónice.

Pero necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

–Mmh, pero quiénes son lo suficientemente capacitados para esta misión.

* * *

Cuándo dejo de servirle a Megatron y se redimió como Autobot, nadie lo quería cerca.

Todos tenían miedo y odio.

Pues uno de los más grandes asesinos se encontraba entre sus filas, conviviendo en la misma base, bebiendo energon junto a los Bots e incluso peleando junto a ellos.

Pero, aunque Optimus Prime hubiera dado la orden de no ser descortés y grosero con los Autobots de la base, pareciera que había alguien que se empeñaba en sacar a flote su lado negativo; Crosshairs.

Ese mech le molestaba por todo, si le gustaba la cultura oriental, si pronunciaba mal una palabra, si seguía a Prime a donde fuera, si...

¡Todo!

Le hartaba y hacía sacar su peor lado.

Pero poco a poco todos los comentarios estúpidos y molestos de Crosshairs se había convertido en insinuaciones sexuales.

Siempre quería darle un _abrazo_ o robarle un _beso_... o tener **interfaz**.

Él Bot esmeralda aparecía de repente y quería la atención de Drift sólo para él.

Odiaba que el samurái le prestará atención al Prime, que siempre siguiera sus órdenes sin chistar, que Drift no tuviese argumentos contratos contra Optimus, bueno el Prime ¿qué se creía? ¿El líder de los Autobots? Oh espera... sí lo es.

El francotirador quería darse de golpes contra la pared, odiaba -más bien, detestaba- que Drift no le diera la menor importancia.

Ni aun cuando lo sorprendió con un abrazo mientras recargaba, ni cuando casi le roba un beso mientras batallaban contra los Decepticons, ni cuando le confesó sus sentimientos en una canción que hizo que Bumblebee sintonizara en la radio y aún menos cuando le pidió a Hound uno de los lanzacohetes y los lanzó junto a unos C-4 caseros para que pareciese fuegos artificiales humanos y los humanos regañaron a Optimus de que si por qué había explosiones en el cielo de la base; esta vez Drift no le dirigió la palabra por muchos ciclos solares y tampoco hizo contacto visual.

Crosshairs no era el mech más romántico, era nuevo en todo lo que era conseguir pareja.

Pero quería a Drift con él, quería que el complicado samurái se enamorará de él y pudiesen estar juntos.

Aunque la realidad era otra; a Drift le desagradaba –si no sé qué lo repudiaba– la idea de estar en una conexión con el francotirador esmeralda.

Suspiró.

No le gustaba para nada esa realidad.

Ahogaba penas en energon, Bumblebee estaba con él.

* * *

Drift no era fácil de complacer.

Restricciones y la palabra "prohibido" era la que más amaba el samurái.

Pero si había algo que le encantaba y que estuviese prohibido era Crosshairs.

Su contra parte insensata, esa que había dominado por un tiempo la mente y cuerpo de Drift clamaba en silencio la posición del mech esmeralda.

El samurái apreciaba los momentos en lo que él francotirador se volvía más ¿romántico? Puesto que desde que llegó a la causa Autobot todos lo trataban como un arma o como basura Decepticon y Crosshairs había sido de los pocos Transformers que se habían interesado en conocerlo y no tenerle miedo u odio.

Claro que tenía preferencia por el demente paracaidista.

Pero tomar el lanzacohetes de Hound y hacer que los humanos los odiara más era algo que no tenía nombre.

–Sí tiene –se dijo a sí mismo–. Se le llaman muestras de amor.

Quizás estaba equivocado en no dirigirle la palabra, pero es que no podía dejar que Crosshairs siguiera haciendo locuras como esas.

Ya lo solía el CPU de tanto pensar en que podría hacer con el francotirador.

–Necesito un cubo –sentía la garganta seca.

* * *

–Bee no puedo creer que se haya enfadado conmigo, digo, lo hice por amor al menos que me de él crédito.

Ambos estaban bebiendo.

–Eres un... ¡idiota! –mezclas de sonido.

–Cállate, ni Prime ni Hound hacen caso a tus estupideces y yo tampoco. Y tampoco soy un idiota.

–¿Enamorado?

Se tomó el cubo de golpe.

–¿Soy muy obvio?

–Llamas mucho la atención.

–Te dije que te callaras.

Emitió unos pitidos.

–Es que Bee –volvía a quejarse tomando otro cubo–. No puedo creer que seamos amigos y aún no quiera amarme.

–Ugh, asco –después reprodujo risas.

–¿Y cómo te fue con Sam?

El Bot amarillo soltó un gruñido, empujándolo.

–¡Ay Bee! Eres una vergüenza.

Bumblebee siguió empujando al esmeralda hasta que lo tiró al piso y Crosshairs ya no lo tomó como una broma.

–Eres chatarra abeja idiota.

Empezaron a golpearse, el energon se le subió al procesador.

* * *

–Ugh –al encender los ópticos lo primero que distinguió fue el techo de la base–. Mi procesador.

–Te peleaste con Bumblebee –la repentina voz de Drift lo hizo mirar a su costado.

–Bueno –rió sin ganas–. Al mensaje sé por qué me duele el cuerpo.

–No llego a atinarle un golpe –contestó el Bot ónice–. Cuando llegue ibas a dispararle y no podía permitirse una riña... fui yo quién te golpeó.

–Dulzura –su voz denotaba sorpresa, Drift hablaba con monotonía, parecía no importarle para nada–. ¿Co-cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

Drift nunca había escuchado a Crosshairs tan... dolido.

–No seas dramático –el ex-Decepticon se acercó a la cámara de recarga donde descansaba Crosshairs–. Te golpe con el mango de mi katana para dejarte inconsciente pero antes de eso tuve que golpearte en la cara y luego en el abdomen.

El esmeralda intentó pararse de la litera e irse, sentía la spark pesada.

Era cierto, Drift no lo querría jamás, no estarían juntos ni nada por el estilo.

–¿Qué haces? –cuestionó al ver como su contrario esmeralda intentaba levantarse.

–Me largo, ¿qué no es obvio? –gruñó con molestia.

–Crosshairs creo que te amo.

El energon se heló en sus sistemas, tenía que ser una jodida mentira.

–¿¡Qué?!

–Dejé de hablarte por qué creí que era un error, pero me di cuenta que te amo.

–¡Me golpeaste! ¡Dejaste de hablarme! ¡Te pones de insensible! ¿¡Y crees que decirme "te amo" lo va a solucionar todo?! –grito el francotirador furioso.

–Pues...

–Estás en lo correcto, abre esos sistemas interfaz que voy a darte duro.

–¿Disculpa?

Crosshairs se acercó a él y lo empujó a la cámara de recarga.

–Bueno Drift, espero en Primus te guste duro por qué a mí sí –tomó al Bot ónice del mentón.

El samurái lo tomó de los hombros, cambiando posiciones.

–Me gusta lento –sonrió–; al antiguo yo le gustaba así también por qué las mejores cosas no ocurren rápido.

El ex-Decepticon lo inmovilizo de los brazos para después robarle un beso al francotirador que había quedado en shock.

–¿Qué pasa Crosshairs? ¿Acaso te comieron la glosa?

Drift volvió a atacar los labios del Bot esmeralda, paso su glosa por los labios del Bot esmeralda para pedir permiso para entrar. El paracaidista entre un poco la boca para dejar pasar la glosa del samurái la cual incitó la suya, haciéndola enredarse entre sí, saboreando los fluidos bucales ajenos.

–Mmh~

El ex-Decepticon soltó sus brazos para por concentrarse en el torso de Crosshairs.

–Ah... –gimió entre besos el francotirador.

Drift acaricia había tocaba por donde quisiese, sus servos no seguían ningún patrón; mientras unos de sus servos acariciaba su chasis pectoral otro estimulaba la parte baja del estómago y en pocos nano-ciclos cambiaba a subir y bajar un dígito o simplemente dar un manoseo a cualquier parte, y todo eso volvía loco los sistemas de Crosshairs pues no podía acostumbrarse a un solo toque parecía que los servos y dígitos de difteria estuviesen en todos y en ninguna parte del cuerpo del Autobot esmeralda.

El samurái rompió el beso dejando un fino hilo de saliva hasta que Drift lo corto cuando su glosa se relamía con sensualidad los labios.

–Dulzura eres muy sexy y atrevido, ¿por qué no hicimos esto antes?

–Honor, supongo.

Para su segundo acto el samurái mordió y lamió los sensibles cables del cuello de Crosshairs haciendo que esté último gimiera la designación del Bot ónice.

Pronto Drift comenzó a bajar las mordidas hacía el pecho convirtiéndose en besos descarados que llegaron hasta la placa interfaz del Autobot esmeralda.

–Está caliente –susurró Drift con una sonrisa.

–Deja de hablar –con su servo liberó su cable–. Y haz lo que debas hacer.

–Será un placer –respondió inclinándose a besar a Crosshairs.

Uno de los obscuros servos bajo hasta el cable esmeralda con detalles plateados y rojos; masturbándolo.

–¡Ah Drift!

–Quiero que gimas para mí, Cross.

Los ópticos del ex-Decepticon se volvieron amarillos.

Los gemidos y gritos ahogados del francotirador hacían que Drift sonreirá.

De un momento a otro el samurái tomó el miembro de Crosshairs, observándolo detenidamente.

–Argh, Drift ¿qué hace...?!

Él Bot ónice le había dado una lamida a toda la longitud de pico del paracaidista.

–¡Maldita sea, ah! ¡Drift!

–Tranquilo Crosshairs –lo silenció con un beso–. Aun no llegamos a la mejor parte.

* * *

–Optimus –hablaba Sideswipe patinando a su lado–. Crosshairs no abre la puerta de su habitación y cierra el com-link.

–¿Sea reportado con Ratchet por algún malestar?

–Bumblebee dijo que Crosshairs se peleó con Drift y lo dejo herido.

–Sólo Primus sabe si Crosshairs quedo en un apagado de emergencia –el Prime aceleró el paso hacía la habitación del francotirador–. Drift no suele ser agresivo, me pregunto que lo hizo enojarse.

–Era Decepticon, me espero muchas cosas de parte de él –resoplo el espía.

Optimus le dio una leve regañada mientras se dirigían a la habitación del esmeralda la cual no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Cuando Optimus dio unos toques a la compuerta para hablar con Crosshairs pudo distinguir la voz adormilada del francotirador.

–Espera –era la voz de Crosshairs seguida de unos pasos y la compuerta abrirse.

Lo que sucedió dejo boquiabierto a ambos mechs.

Drift había sido quien le había abierto la compuerta, dejando ver al francotirador acostado en su litera con los sistemas interfaz abiertos y el puerto lleno de lubricante.

–¿Necesitan algo? –cuestionó el samurái al ver que ninguno de los otros hablaba.

–Bumblebee dijo que tú... –comenzó Sideswipe, pero fue cortado por el samurái.

–Sí para hablar del cadete Bumblebee no cuenten conmigo –y de un movimiento iba a cerrar la puerta.

–Vine por qué escuche que Crosshairs está lastimado si pudiera ir a la Medbay... –el francotirador habló interrumpiendo al Prime.

–¿Qué sí estoy lastimado? ¡Por Primus! ¡Drift es todo un animal! –exclamó sonriente–. Me duelen las caderas y el puerto, pero nada que otra sesión no pueda arreglar –le guiñó un óptico al samurái.

–Sí me lo permite Sensei –Drift se giró a ver al esmeralda–. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con el agente Crosshairs.

Dicho eso cerró la compuerta.

–Creo que iré a drenar mis tanques de abastecimiento –Sideswipe hizo cara de asco–. Aun no puedo procesar eso.

Optimus ladeo la cabeza caminando lejos.

–Jefe, ¿a dónde va? –el plateado corrió a su lado.

–Voy con Ratchet.

–¿Se lastimó acaso?

–No, debo ir a pagarle la apuesta que hicimos.

–¿Qué? –el espía lo miraba incrédulo.

–Apostamos que Crosshairs jamás conseguiría estar con Drift, veo que perdí mis cubos de energon con nuestro médico.

Sideswipe sonrió, era una sensación de repugnancia por ver lo de la habitación de Crosshairs, pero a la vez divertida por saber que Optimus también hacía apuestas.

* * *

 **Howdy!**

 **Dije que actualizaría entre el lunes y martes y aunque ayer no haya subido nada pues hoy terminare lo demás, los que aún esperan pedidos recuerden que yo igual soy una persona y también tengo vida**

 **Bueno no es una buena vida social(? más bien sigo en las retas de GoW y ya perdí la oportunidad de tener un Kantus o un RAAM, en OW aún no termino las partidas de confrontación perdí tres de diez**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	61. Chapter 61

Hola soy Pepillo_De_La_Rosa, y queria escribir esto para la mejor persona del mundo Dvathebestgamer

Espero que les guste este Collab

~  
 _Lo mejor que tuviste solo fueron memorias y esos recuerdos..._

El Mech de carroceria rojiza continuaba llenando aquellos reportes interminables, mientras que su compañero (aunque era muy mandon para llamarlo asi) verificaba las reservas de energon y algunos medicamentos, -Estoy aburridoooo...- exclamo Knockout, mientras que el de pintura blanca y naranja lo ignoro por completo siguiendo con su labor, -ABURRIDOOOOOO- dijo el ex-decepticon recargandose en la espalda de su compañero -Ugh...Bien Knockout ¿Que chatarra quieres?- dijo estresado la ambulancia -Bueno ya que te interesa tanto- Knockout abrazo por el cuello a su compañero quedando casi a punto de besarlo, -¿Me dejarias cambiarte la pintura?- sonrio el de opticos negros con rojo -No- respondio de inmediato el mayor -¡Por favor Ratchet!- suplico el de rojo y piernas casi tan letales como las de Starscream -No- asi continuo por basicamente dos horas, (bastante para la poca paciencia de Ratchet) -¡UGH! MUY BIEN HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS- solto el desesperado Mech de blanco y naranja -¿Lo que quiera?- sonrio el joven Mech quien tomo la barbilla del más grande provocandole a este escalofrios, -ya me arrepiento- su rostro tomo un color celeste mientras el menor se acercaba con suavidad

-Parece la misma que tenia- dijo Ratchet analizando su carroceria -Todavia no ves lo mejor- dijo el mech rojo el cual apago la luz, lo unico que relucia era el cuerpo de Ratchet en la oscuridad -¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HICISTE KNOCKOUT!?- el mencionado solto risitas -Wonka dijo gozenlo-

-Knockout...- murmuro molesto el mech mayor, y buscando la pintura con la mirada se encontro con tres botes que tenian diferentes colores que brillaban al igual que el, uno verde (como el que traia Ratchet) otro azul y por ultimo uno rosa, Ratchet se acerco a estos e inundo dos digitos, le dio una mirada de amenazadora y una sonrisa de venganza al ex-decepticon -Ratchet...¡No!- y mientras el otro se acercaba con lentitud Knockout no tenia escapatoria, asi Ratchet acorralo al de carroceria roja y embarro aquellos digitos sobre el pecho del ex-decepticon, -¡Mi bella pintura!- lloriqueo el de rojo

·  
Y asi se declaro la guerra

-Jaja, mira esos bigotes- dijo Ratchet pintando bigotes sobre su compañero, ambos tenian pintura fluorescente en sus cuerpos, en diversas partes,y el laboratorio donde se encontraban hecho un desastre, Knockout se encontraba sobre Ratchet y este riendo, -¿Que opina de mis bigotes ?- dijo imitando la voz más varonil que pudo, -Oh...Me excita - dijo poniendose la palma en el rostro, Knockout tomo la otra mano de Ratchet, la cual sus digitos estaban manchados con la pintura rosa, embarro estos dibujando un sonrojo en su rostro -Oh , me ha sonrojado- despues de esta oracion ambos cayeron en carcajadas y risas, -Oye Ratchet- dijo murmurando Knockout recostandose en el pecho del mencionado -¿Hnm?- contesto la ambulancia, - te ves bien con esta pintura, dio una risa ep deportivo y delineo los labios de la ambulancia con pintura, -jeje- rio el de carroceria rojiza, los labios de la ambulacia y otras partes de su cuerpo se detonaban en la oscuridad, unas luces mostraban aquella posicion en la que se encontraban, Knockout sobre la ambulancia, parecia que aquella pintura de los labios de Ratchet se fundian con otros, la ambulancia cargo a su compañero posicionandolo en el escritorio, comenzaron las caricias.

Los digitos suaves de Knockout se encontraban en el cuello del mayor, mientras que el otro le besaba y acariciaba los muslos con deleite, ambos lo disfrutaban, la tension sexual que sufrieron por dos años se libero a su maxima expresion, ambos se sentian bien, ambos disfrutaban de esta **calentura fluorescente** , ambos acariciaban aquel ahora caliente metal, el cual solo les hacia excitar más y más, una sensacion placentera los sacudia, les hacia impulsivos y el querer más, el deportivo jadeaba, jadeaba el nombre de la ambulancia, y la ambulancia acariciaba su valvula y parte de su cable, besos repartia por el cuello del rojizo, era una escena bastante sensual, deliciosa para la vista, dos mechs disfrutando de la pasion, los digitos del deportivo se paseaban por el cuello y los hombros de la ambulancia, mientras que los toscos digitos de la ambulancia acariciaban el cable de Knockout, los labios de ambos mechs se fundieron y sus glosas se deleitaban con la contraria, el cable de Knockout de metal oscuro, decoraciones amarillas e iluminaciones color rojo estaba erecto, disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones del Ratchet, segundos despues se separaron de aquel beso, -Ah..ha..Ratchet- dijo el Aston Martin, mientras que la ambulancia beso su mejilla -Knockout- jadeo, metio un dedo con lentitud en su valvula la cual ya secretaba cierto liquido, un espasmo inundo las piernas del deportivo, -Ah..~- se mordio el labio inferior, mientras que el digito de Ratchet entraba y salia, parecia una tortura de placer, aunque ver a Knockout asi era delicioso, -Ah..~Ah~ - gimoteaba Knockout cayendo sobre la superficie de espaldas, -Ratchet~- gimoteo el ex-decepticon extendiendo sus brazos hasta el, el autobot se acerco a besarlo una vez más, sus dedos entraban y salian y los jadeos y gemidos del contrario no se hicieron esperar, -Ha...Ah- los gemidos del rojizo eran una sinfonia preciosa de el bolero sexual, (Ayre bien poetico), Ratchet movia sus dedos freneticamente, y Knockout se acercaba cada vez más al coito, -Ratchet~ - El mencionado paro con su accion, saco su cable plateado con decoraciones naranja -Knockout...no puedo más- dijo el mayor, adentro con lentitud su miembro a la valvula del contrario -Ah~- Ratchet gimoteo, Knockout se mordio el labio sintiendo tal longitud en su miembro, las caderas de Ratchet se movian de atras a adelante con un ritmo superior, Knockout solo se dejaba llevar por aquel sin fin de emociones, esos sentimientos y experiencias que lo hacian flotar entre nubes.  
-Ah..- su espalda se arqueo, pues el cable de aquel autobot zurcaba las profundidades del deportivo, -Knockout-jadeo el otro uniendo sus labios de nuevo, no podia evitarlo aquellos labios suaves a pesar de ser metalicos eran una delicia para el contrario, -

/LA INSPIRACION SE FUE GENIAL/


	62. Chapter 62

Los personajes de está historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación, sexo oral y Black Kiss.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers**

* * *

No podía esperar mucho, el lugarteniente excitaba con facilidad.

–Jazz, Jazz –murmuraba delineando los finos labios del Bot plata.

El mech de visor celeste sonrió, besando los dígitos del especialista en armamento.

–Se ser sexy fosse um crime, você passaria a vida na prisão **(1)** –respondió en un perfecto portugués.

–No entiendo ese idioma humano, pero me gusta cómo se escucha en tu vocalizador.

–Es un idioma que descargué cuando llegamos –le sonrió–. Tenía símbolos diferentes y por eso lo descargué.

–Yo no entiendo cómo es que te agrada esta maldita roca y lo que hay aquí –la voz del mech de armadura negra sonaba molesta.

Jazz le hizo un ademán para que pusiera de su altura.

–Me gusta por qué es diferente a Cybertron, aquí hay ruidos y colores distintos; allá sólo está el ruido de las alarmas y los cañones, allá está el color azul de nuestro energon y el color del fuego –sus servos se pasearon por los hombros y espalda de su conjunx–; aquí el único ruido que escuchó es el de la música y el tráfico, los colores que están aquí no tienen nada que ver con el calor del fuego al fundir metal o nuestros fluidos vitales ¿entiendes eso?

Los labios de Jazz se posaron en los de Ironhide, acallando cualquier queja de parte del soldado.

–Algún ciclo solar entenderás por qué me gusta este lugar.

–Muero de ganas que ese ciclo solar llegué –contestó con sarcasmo.

–Eres un idiota –la risa de Jazz rebotaba en el aire, haciendo que el especialista en armas sonriera.

–No soy un idiota –lo tomó por la cintura, levantándolo del suelo–. Soy tu Conjunx.

El Pontiac retractó su visera, guiñándole un óptico.

–Bien jugado Hide –Jazz se inclinó a robarle un beso–; Optimus no estará en un par de ciclos, podrías hacer algo ¿no lo crees?

–Tienes razón Jazzy, tengo que hacer el recuento de mis torretas –respondió bajando a Jazz y darse media vuelta para irse a ver el armamento.

–A veces siento que le pones más interés a las armas que a mí –el lugarteniente frunció el ceño, volviendo a colocarse su visor.

Ironhide se detuvo al escuchar las palabras molestas del Pontiac.

–¿Mmh? –volteó a ver a su Conjunx con una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Ironhide se acercó peligrosamente al Autobot menor, tomándolo por el mentón.

–¿Acaso quieres que hagamos algo juntos?

–Bueno, si lo pones así –el Pontiac era adicto a esa droga que era el mismo Ironhide.

–Bueno entonces ven conmigo.

El lugarteniente Autobot sonrió al ver como los servos del soldado acariciaban su chasis.

* * *

Peleaban por la gloria.

Por la sobrevivencia.

No tenía miedo de morir, jamás lo tuvo por qué sabía que era demasiado bueno para ir al valle de Primus y descansar con las demás Sparks caídas.

Pero tenía miedo qué él muriera.

Jazz era quien le proporcionaba ese amor y sensatez en sus momentos más oscuros.

El lugarteniente Autobot siempre le sonreía con un cariño y devoción que no tenía igual. Jazz era un Bot que amaba sin límites, pues cada pequeña demostración de amor el Pontiac le regalaba al especialista en armamento siempre sería un recuerdo guardado en su memoria con añoranzas de volver a vivirlo.

Con la primera vez en la cual Jazz dio su primer beso.

Fue mucho antes de la guerra, cuando Ironhide trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en el Consejo y Jazz era músico en uno de los Club nocturnos más famosos de Cybertron.

Una vez Ironhide llego al Club donde trabajaba Jazz, el plateado nunca había visto a un Transformer como Ironhide; pues todos los que llegaban eran Bots sin trabajos tan arduos como los guardias de seguridad o gladiadores.

Desde el primer momento el músico quedo encantado con la personalidad del guardia, con el pasar de los siglos y encuentros sociales él y Ironhide se frecuentaban hasta que llegó el momento de que su amistad se volvió algo más íntimo con la declaración de amor de Ironhide y el beso de Jazz.

Recordaba haberse visto al menos 14 veces en el espejo que tenía para ver que su pintura no tuviese rayones por primera vez quería verse bien para Jazz.

Ese ciclo solar tuvo lo que nunca pensó tener; una cita.

Al final del ciclo solar tomó valor para poder decirle:

–Jazz no sé si sea el correcto, pero me gustas y quiero intentar ser tú sparkmate.

Para que después Jazz le sonriera y lo abrazara y lo besara.

El beso duro algunos nano-ciclos más, el rostro del Bot plateado estaba iluminado por una bella sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Ironhide estaba sorprendido y en shock.

–No tienes ideas desde cuántos mega-ciclos estuve esperando para que me dijeras eso.

* * *

–¡Iron... Hide! –gimió hundiendo los dígitos en la tierra.

–Tranquilo Jazz –lo silenció con un beso–. Déjame hacer lo que mejor sé.

El Autobot de armadura ónice tomó el cable del Bot plateado, lamiéndolo con dedicación.

Con sus dígitos estimulaba el puerto del lugarteniente Autobot, insertándolos y moviéndolos dentro de la válvula del Pontiac quién gemía y gritaba por las sensaciones que provocaba Ironhide en él.  
Mientras sus servos se ocupaban del puerto del plateado, su glosa y boca se encargaban de entregar placer al miembro erecto de Jazz.

Con la glosa lamía lentamente la longitud del pico, la acción se repetía una y otra vez disfrutando del momento.

Después de unos cuántos mini-ciclos el soldado decidió meter el cable del Pontiac a su boca, chupándolo.

–¡Nghh! ¡Oh, más rápido!

* * *

Recordaba esa cita.

En la cual Jazz no estuvo más que unos momentos.

El Bot ónice había hecho un esfuerzo para que le pudiesen dar el día libre puesto que era su aniversario número 473 desde que decidieron ser algo más que amigos. Ironhide tuvo que hacer todos los quehaceres del hogar en dónde ambos vivían –pues Jazz estaba trabajando– acabo agotado, gasto un poco de sus ahorros comprando el regalo perfecto para su pareja y unos cubos de alto grado.

Al llegar la hora de llegada del Bot de visera Ironhide no pudo evitar sentirse deseoso de verlo entrar por la puerta y recibirlo con un beso y esa sonrisa que le erizada los circuitos.

El soldado estuvo esperando pacientemente hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–¡Jazz...!

–Hola sweetspark –saludo sin ánimos–. Tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si cenamos?

El de ópticos azules estaba sorprendido por el tono que usaba su Sparkmate pues Jazz era alegre y de personalidad explosiva.

Sin decir nada ambos cenaron sin pronunciar palabras, todo en un incómodo silencio.

Ironhide presentía el aura furiosa de su pareja, pero temía decir o hacer algo que hiciera que Jazz se enfadara con él.

–¿Es energon de alto grado? –cuestionó el de visera rompiendo el silencio.

–Sí –contestó al instante dirigiendo sus ópticos a su pareja.

–Ah –apretó la mandíbula furiosa–. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

Ironhide sintió como el energon se heló en sus sistemas.

Jazz parecía furioso en verdad –jamás había visto esa faceta en él– sabía que él no compraba energon de alto grado a menos que fuese una fecha importante y era obvio que al estar enojado la había olvidado.

Pero justo en unos nano-ciclos debatía en su procesador si decirle o no.

Aunque si le decía Jazz se enfurecería con si mismo por olvidarlo; y si no se lo decía el resultado sería lo mismo puesto que seguía sin recordarlo.

–¿No me dirás? –mordió su labio inferior.

–Hoy es... –tragó duro, sabía que se enfadaría–: nuestro aniversario.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al soldado y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Después se alejó unos cuántos metros hasta llegar a la habitación donde cerró la compuerta y a los pocos nano-ciclos se escuchó golpes y gritos de furia.

–¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea!

Maldiciones y palabras altisonantes eran lo que salía de la boca del músico, estaba furioso por su incompetencia de no recordarlo.

Ironhide dejo que Jazz se desquitara con los muebles de la habitación y unos mini-ciclos –cuando creyó que todo estaba calmado– entró a la habitación.

Jazz estaba de rodillas, llorando.  
Habían algunas cosas tiradas como eran los D-pads y algunos marcos de fotos.

–Guapo –llamó mientras se agachaba para poder verlo–; no tienes por qué ponerte así.

–Soy el peor Sparkmate –posó su mirada en Ironhide, las lágrimas se escurrían por debajo de su visera.

–No lo eres –lo abrazó contra sí, acariciando su espalda.

Jazz se dejó abrazar llorando en su hombro.  
Se repetía lo mal sparkmate que era mientras que Ironhide le respondía que no era cierto y que a todos se les olvidaba a veces.

–Sweetspark tuve un mal día –confesó con un aire nostálgico.

¿Un mal día?

Jazz jamás tenía días malos pues siempre sonreía a lo que sucediera, pero esta vez no sucedió así.

–¿Quieres contarme que sucede?

El de visera no contestó, tan sólo lo empujó hacía el suelo y comenzó a besar mientras un servo estimulaba el chapado de su equipo interfaz.

–¡Jazz! –gimió entre besos.

–Ámame Hide, ámame –rogó bajando sus besos por el cuello del mech de armadura negra.

No entendía el por qué hacía eso, ni aún menos el por qué decía aquello, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca dejaría de amar al Bot plateado.

* * *

Le gustaba hacerlo sufrir y rogar.

–¡Hide no! ¡Argh! ¡Ngh!

El especialista en armas era muy bueno en lo que hacía, con esa glosa podía hacer tantas cosas que volvían loco a Jazz.

Como ahora que daba lentas y sensuales lamidas a su pico mientras que sus dígitos se movían de manera lenta dentro suyo.

Claro que todo eso lo excitaba, pero no si era cuando estaba a punto de obtener una sobrecarga.

–¿Quieres pedírmelo? –pregunto con una lujuriosa sonrisa.

–¡Nghh! ¡Hide por favor! ¡Por favor!

Ya no aguantaba más tiempo, odiaba ser dejado en medio de su creciente excitación.

Dejo de lamer el cable y retiro sus dígitos –provocando unas leves quejas por parte de su pareja– de la válvula del Pontiac.

–Déjame ver tu dulce puerto –pidió relamiéndose los labios.

Jazz obedeció abriendo un poco más sus piernas.

* * *

El gran problema no era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Jazz.

Sólo qué nunca le diría a Ironhide.

No podría decirle que no son compatibles.

Claro que no.

Él de armadura ónice quería un sparkling, él no se lo podía dar. Jamás podría.

Jazz había ido a una Clínica, había estado esperando su turno todo el ciclo solar que olvido por completo su aniversario.

Fue sometido a diversas pruebas que solamente le dejaron en claro que nunca sería compatible.

Esa noche, después de tener interfaz con su sparkmate se quedó despierto hasta que una de las lunas subió por el horizonte.

Apagó el despertador mini-ciclos antes que pudiese sonar, decisiones difíciles se toman solos no en compañía de alguien tan importante.

Dejo una nota en la mesa y salió de su hogar, debía regresar para hablar de nuevo con los médicos de la Clínica.

* * *

Ni importaba que debía sacrificar.

No importaba el físico.

Sólo quería ser compatible.

Cambio de piezas, cableado interno opuesto, renovación de protocolos.

Los cambios y las conexiones eran similares a las de su pareja, ya no era un Bot civil se volvía un Bot de combate.

Jazz sabía que Ironhide se daba cuenta de lo que cambiaba en su cuerpo, pero la excusa era la misma.

–Quiero ser un guardia como tú, me aburre estar en el Club siempre.

Cada cambio que sufría su cuerpo era un paso más a la unión de Sparks.

Se sentía tan feliz de poder formar una familia con quien más amaba.

Créditos gastados en algo que –muy dentro lo presentía– podría ayudarle a cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Pero al terminar... Los resultados fueron correctos.

Ironhide y él era compatibles.

La leer los resultados en el D-pad no pudo evitar llorar y abrazar a los médicos de la Clínica.

Al llegar a su hogar le pediría a Ironhide unir sus sparks.

Aunque al llegar a su hogar no encontró a su pareja, sintió miedo al verlo llegar herido.

–Quería ir a buscarte al Club, pero ¡argh! Unos Decepticons.

Fue ahí cuando en verdad sintió odio.

* * *

Se inclinó a besar y lamer la válvula mojada del Pontiac.  
La glosa se adentraba en su puerto, extrayendo cuanto lubricante podía con ella.

–¡Nghh! ¡Ironhide, sí!

Con sus servos mantenía las piernas de Jazz –pues el lugarteniente temblaba–, escuchaba sus gemidos y eso era lo que más le deleitaba.

–¡Ahh! ¡Hide, ya! –gimoteaba–. ¡Te quiero dentro!

Y sin esperar más el especialista en armas abrió su chapado interfaz, mostrando su pico plateado con algunas decoraciones en acero negro a jazz le encantaba sentir toda esa longitud abriendo las paredes de su válvula.

* * *

Todo acabo en un simple pestañeo.

Megatron estaba muerto.

Los Decepticons también.

Aunque Starscream hubiese corrido de la batalla él muy bien sabía que sin tropas no podría iniciar una guerra de nuevo.

Daba gracias a Primus por seguir con vida; aunque lamentaba que Optimus estuviese dañado al igual que Ratchet y que Bumblebee no tuviese sus piernas.

Agradecía que estaba en línea.

Y que Jazz también lo estaba pues no se había reportado para asistencia médica.

–Jazz –encendió su comunicador–. No hay más Decepticons el humano, es decir Sam nos ayudo a vencer a Megatron.

Estática.

Sólo estática.

–¿Jazz?

Sin respuesta.

Sintió una presión en el pecho, ¿qué sucedía si estaba herido y no podía moverse?

Miró a todos lados, habían restos de edificios y cadáveres.

Corrió de un lado a otro, buscando a su amado hasta que vio su cuerpo bajo escombros de un edificio.

–¡Jazz! –corrió a ayudar a sacarlo–. Gracias a Primus, creí que estabas desact...

Al momento de jalarlo contra sí se dio de que era solo la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sintió su mundo derrumbarse.  
Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por los ópticos celestes.

–¡ **Jazz**!

Abrazo el pedazo de lugarteniente, iba a llorar.

–No debía dejarte solo, no puede estar pasando esto, no puede...

Mientras los otros Autobots se reagrupaban para ver sus bajas notaron que Ironhide estaba de rodillas en la lejanía.

–¿Ironhide? –era Ratchet por el com-link quien le hablaba–. Estamos cerca ve a busca a Jazz y...

–Está muerto... Jazz, _mi Jazz esta muerto_.

* * *

 _Se ser sexy fosse um crime, você passaria a vida na prisão_ **(1): Si ser sexy fuera un crimen, pasarías toda la vida en prisión**

 **Espero te haya gustado, puedes pedir otro si gustas**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	63. Chapter 63

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías y fondo rosa.  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Animated**

* * *

 _Younglings_.

Eso eran, chispas jóvenes que brillaban con una intensidad inalcanzable.

Tanto Bumblebee como Bulkhead eran los pocos Transformers que aún estaban en la etapa youngling, Optimus y los demás entendían que esa etapa en la vida era de las más importantes y complicadas en la existencia de un cybertroniano.

No tenían objeción alguna por qué ellos estuviesen en una relación, pero lo que ya no soportaban era la forma tan expresiva que usaban para demostrarse amor y cariño e incluso a veces lo demostraban frente a Sari haciendo que Optimus armará un escándalo por qué la humana era aún muy pequeña y no debía ver ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque lo cierto era que cuando ambos salían con la niña las órdenes de Optimus que siempre eran "Sari es una niña, no hagan" a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Como ahora, que apenas habían salido de un concierto con la compañía de la heredera de Sumdac.

–Bee ya es tarde –el Autobot de armadura esmeralda conducía a su lado.

–Pero Sari aún sigue despierta –replicó el amarillo con voz divertida–. Podríamos ir a las carreras ilegales y...

–¡No Bee! –sonaba molesto–. Le prometimos a Optimus que no harían eso y Sari ni siquiera dijo que quería ir ¿verdad Sari?

–Ehh... ¿si? –respondió la peli-magenta dudosa.

–Aww Bulk no seas aguafiestas.

–Sí nosotros te encubrimos cuando rompiste las herramientas de Ratchet con Mixmaster y Scrapper.

–Pero... –fue acallado por su Sparkmate.

–Yo también cuando rompiste una de las ramas del árbol de Prowl por querer tocar un pájaro y yo me eché la culpa.

–Recuerdo que Prowl te dio una buena golpiza –Sari rió bajo–. Ya Bulk, afloja.

–Lo hago solamente por qué le debo esa a Bee –cedió mientras tomaba la otra vía.

–Qué bueno eres convenciendo a tu novio –se burló la Sumdac.

–¡Shh! Que si el Boss-Bot se entera nos va a colgar a los tres.

–¿Y yo que culpa tengo? –la joven Sumdac se dejó de reír.

–Ah no sé... ¿qué tal si le digo que tú fuiste la de la idea en primer lugar, eh?

–Bee eres tan injusto –la menor hizo pucheros acomodándose en el asiento.

–Nadie puede contra mí.

* * *

Llegaron justo cuando los demás competidores y humanos se congregaban para hacer apuestas.

–Miren quién llego –comentó a modo de saludo un humano que se acercaba al automóvil amarillo.

–Lucca **(1)** –saludaron Bumblebee y Sari.

–¿Quién? –pregunto Bulkhead por el comunicador.

–Veo que traen compañía, ¿también va a participar? –el humano se acercó para abrirle la puerta a Sari.

–No, el viene de espectador –respondió el Scout abriendo su puerta para que la peli-magenta saliera.

–Ya veo.

–Hey Lucca –la niña llamó la atención de hombre de cabellos oscuros–. ¿Quiénes son los demás?

–Bueno esta noche nadie creyó que vendrían así que íbamos a hacer carreras sin apuestas grandes, pero –el azabache sonrió–: ya están aquí, ¿no quieren ir a saludar?

–¡Los reyes de las carreras ilegales están aquí! –exclamó Bumblebee transformándose para ir a ver a los demás humanos.

–Bee... –susurró el wrecker.

* * *

Llevaba un rato sin hablar o moverse, estaba sentado a un lado de los humanos que hacían bullicio y gritaban al ver a los corredores.

Bumblebee y Sari corrían juntos, ambos disfrutando la adrenalina y la velocidad.

El mech esmeralda sabía que su Sparkmate era un amante de las carreras y velocidad –había retado varias veces a Blurr, pero siempre perdía contra él élite– y que nada ni nadie podía detenerlo.

La última vuelta. El Autobot amarillo cruzó la línea que simulaba la meta sin ningún tipo de problema pues los demás estaban muchos metros atrás.

–¡El ganador es Bumblebee! –Luca hablaba por una bocina.

Algunos humanos festejaban y otros más gritaban en frustración por perder su dinero en una apuesta.

Bumblebee se transformó dejando que Sari tomará la parte del dinero que le correspondía.

Ambos sonreían, al Scout no le importaba el dinero sólo quería correr y sentir esa adrenalina inundando sus sistemas.

Se sintió observado al girar se encontró con la mirada celeste de su amado, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse. Se transformó al instante, sentía vergüenza.

* * *

La hora rondaba por ahí de las 10 u 11 de la noche, la heredera Sumdac fue devuelta a la Torre mientras que ellos iban a la base, todo el camino Bumblebee iba parloteando sobre las carreras.

Al llegar ambos se transformaron y después de un leve regaño por parte de Prowl sobre que no deberían salir con Sari a esas horas ambos caminaban por el oscuro pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

–Bee... –susurró el Bot esmeralda.

–¿Qué pasa grandote?

Al momento sintió los dígitos de Bulkhead en su hombro casi grita de la impresión, pero unos labios cubrieron los suyos.

–Mmh~

El beso se hacía más largo y jugoso; las glosas de ambos se entrelazaban mezclando fluidos bucales ajenos que saboreaba no en sus bocas, un beso no tan casto para younglings que deseaban calor foráneo.

–¿Acaso ustedes no entienden?

Era la voz del cyber-ninja.

Ambos enamorados se separaron al instante rojos de vergüenza.

–Primus casi creí que eras Optimus.

–Vayan a su habitación y no vuelvan a hacer eso –mencionó Prowl con aire molestó.

–¡Ahh! Pero tú con Jazz puedes hacer lo que se te antoje –Bumblebee le saco la glosa–. Apuesto que ya tuvieron interfaz.

Él de visera azul tomó al Bot de cuernitos del cuello, levantándolo unos cuántos metros del suelo.

–No, Jazz es demasiado para mí... Los cyber-ninjas no podemos tener interfaz, una regla inquebrantable.

–P-Prowl ya suelta a Bee.

El de armadura ónice lo soltó en un ruido seco y se alejó hacía su habitación.

–¡Ugh! ¿Qué le pasa?

Bulkhead no contestó, lo tomó de la cintura y lo irguió.

–No lo sé, ¿jugamos video juegos?

–Yo pido ser Player One –el amarillo soltó una risa, robando un beso.

–Claro Bee... tú siempre será el primero.

Un amor tan puro y tierno sin ser corrompido por deseos y protocolos de reproducción de especie, tan sólo pidiendo amor y cariño.

* * *

 **Lucca (1) : En el video juego de Earth Wars existe un humano que ayuda a los Decepticons en cosas ilegales y de ese tipo**

 **En unos días subiré una... sorpresa así que no se preocupen por que seguramente cuando suba este capítulo falten algunos días para lo que dije**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	64. Chapter 64

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, love-stuff, sexo oral, juguetes sexuales y fantasías sexuales.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Tomó un pequeño cubo dulce de energon lo metió a la boca ensalivándolo y a los pocos nano-ciclos lo saco con una sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo el diminuto cubo con dos dígitos.

–Orion~

Lentamente bajo su servo hasta los labios de la válvula del bibliotecario metiendo el pequeño cubo en ella.

–¡Nghh! –ahogó su gritó por la mordaza que tenía.

–Oh ¿eso te gustó? Apostaría que sí, ¿verdad pequeño glitch?

El de armadura escarlata y celeste asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Te importaría sí lo dejo ahí?

La expresión de placer de Orion cambió radicalmente en una máscara de terror, el pequeño cubo estaba frío y no se derretiría con facilidad en su húmeda y estrecha válvula.

Negó múltiples veces.

–Entonces lo dejaré ahí –sonrió, alejándose de la cama de recarga.

El bibliotecario intentó quitarse en cubo, pero recordó que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban encadenadas a la litera, en momentos así sentía que su pareja era un extremista.

–Dulce Orion, mi dulce Orion –cantó.

Se escuchaban ruido estaba revolviendo algunas cosas.

–¡Ya lo encontré! –sus pasos se escuchaban más cerca hasta entrar a la habitación–. Mira lo que conseguí para ti.

Entre sus servos había un vibrador, la sonrisa lujuriosa del mech índigo y ónice calaba entre los sistemas del bibliotecario.

–¿Mmh? –ladeo un poco la cabeza, no tenía ni la menor ida de para que servía eso.

–Eres tan inocente~ –le sonrió acariciando los labios de su válvula–. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de borrar toda pizca de inocencia.

* * *

–¡Neonstrike! ¡Neonstrike, despierta!

Un mech de armadura azul índigo con detalles en acero negro se había quedado recargando frente a una consola portátil, estaba sumergido en una plácida recarga hasta que llegó su compañero; Trampshot, pues la hora del almuerzo había llegado y ambos salían juntos.

–¡Ya despierta! –lo sacudió con fuerza, pero el azul no mostraba signos de despertar–. ¡Argh, estúpido pedazo de chatarra!

Molestó se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

Una idea apareció en su procesador, se detuvo en seco.

–¡Hey, secretario! –grito mirando a todos lados.

–¿Se le ofrece algo, Trampshot? –de un pasillo adyacente salió un Bot azul y escarlata.

–Ugh si –se giró a verlo–. El cabeza de perno de Neón se quedó recargando y se suponía que iríamos a almorzar juntos, pero yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que despertarlo así que... ¿puedes quedarte a cuidarlo?

Orion parpadeó un par de veces, también era su ciclo de abastecimiento.

–Oh... Bu-bueno –tartamudeo con algo de nerviosismo.

El Bot escarlata y celeste camino hasta ver la figura adormilada del trabajador social, Orion tenía dos cubos en los servos se sentó a su lado, esperando el despertar de su compañero de trabajo.

Mientras el bibliotecario bebía su cubo y leía una de sus novelas favoritas en su D-pad, unos ópticos empezaban a encenderse y los sistemas reanudarán su función normal.

–Primus, ¿qué hora es?

Orion dio un salto de sorpresa, no creyó que fuese a despertar tan de repente.

–A-apenas ha pasado medio ciclo de nuestro almuerzo –respondió tímido.

–Ya veo, ¿de casualidad Trampshot no vino a despertarme?

–Estuvo unos mini-ciclos, luego me comunico que yo me quedará contigo.

El de armadura índigo se sorprendió.

–¿Y por qué le hiciste caso? Si yo no hubiese despertado ahora hubieras perdido tu ciclo de almuerzo.

–Sería muy cruel haberte dejado solo y sin abastecer tus tanques –Orion le señaló un cubo que estaba a su lado–. No sería bueno si lo pasas con hambre.

–Uh... gracias –tomó el cubo y le dio un trago.

–Mi designación es Orion Pax.

–Gracias Orion –contestó un tanto incómodo, a pesar de llevar un mes trabajando ahí no quería conocer al bibliotecario.

Los mini-ciclos pasaron lentos, haciendo el ambiente más incómodo para Neonstrike.

–¿Pu-puedo preguntar tú designación?

Estuvo tentado a decirle "no" e irse a sentar a otro lado, pero le pareció poco ético pues él se había quedado aun sabiendo que podía perder su ciclo de abastecimiento.

–Soy Neonstrike –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Un gusto –soltó una ligera risa–. Al menos ahora conozco tú designación.

–Y yo la tuya Orion.

Ambos hablaron en lo que quedaba del ciclo de abastecimiento.

A Orion le agrado saber que aquel trabajo social tenía gustos similares a los suyos, que ambos eran un poco tímidos –pero más Orion– les gustaba leer, eran poco experimentales; entre otras cosas, por primera vez en siglos Orion hacía un nuevo amigo.

Aunque Neonstrike no pensaba igual, solo había sido platica de un ciclo solar nada para entablar una verdadera amistad.

Al acabar la jornada laboral, Orion salió a paso lento él debía ser el último en salir pies estaba al cuidado de la biblioteca.

Vio a Neonstrike sentado en las escaleras, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

–¿Neonstrike, que haces aquí?

El Bot azul se giró a verlo, quería agradecerle por ver por su bienestar.

–Quería invitarte una copa.

Orion parpadeó.

–Lo siento –creyó que iba a declinar su oferta–. Pero yo no tomo energon de alto grado.

–¿No? ¿Por qué?

 **[Qué imprudente soy, ¿y que me importa si él no bebe?]**

–No soy de resistencia al alto grado –rió avergonzado–. Con una copa me tiemblan las piernas.

–Ya veo...

–Podríamos ir a mi apartamento y te invito unos cubos –ofreció Orion con una amable sonrisa.

–Claro.

* * *

Se sentía culpable consigo mismo.

Siempre intentaba recompensar la amabilidad del bibliotecario, pero al final el bibliotecario resolvía los problemas que él causaba y seguía sin poder pagar su deuda.

–Oye Neón –la voz de su compañero de armadura blanca.

–¿Qué?

–¿Vendrás a almorzar conmigo?

–No creo, aún tengo trabajo que hacer –mintió.

–Siempre tienes trabajo –se quedó mientras se alejaba–. Pregúntale a Orion si puede ayudarte el igual se queda aquí.

Agradecía a Primus que Trampshot era muy despistado, pues aún no se daba cuenta que se quedaba solamente por Orion.

Ambos se sentaban juntos y conversaban hasta que el ciclo de abastecimiento estuviese completado; seguían en sus funciones normales, en las noches ambos salían a cenar juntos y después Neonstrike acompañaba a Orion hasta su apartamento y siempre se despedían con un cariñoso abrazo –cortesía del bibliotecario– pero últimamente Neonstrike quería recibir algo más que un simple abrazo.

Quería recibir otro título que no fue de "amigos" con Orion.

Quería... quería besar los labios del inocente bibliotecario.

Y es que como no amarlo, si él era tan atento y responsable; si era tan leal y atractivo, si era inteligente e inocente.

Su Spark pulsaba con violencia de solo pensar en besar los vírgenes labios de Orion Pax.

Deseaba amarlo.

Deseaba pasar el resto de su existencia con él.

Deseaba poseerlo.

Aunque muy bien sabía que Orion nunca había tenido una relación... él debía intentarlo.

* * *

–¡Nghh! –gimió arqueados el contra la cámara de recarga.

–Tranquilo Orion... nada malo sucederá, sentirás placer.

Mostró un dildo doble.

–Uhh...

Sin esperar mucho metió en juguete en el puerto húmedo de Orion haciendo que esté último ahogaba un grito de dolor-placer, aunque no duro mucho pues dio un gemido en liberación de algunos lubricantes.

–Te gustó la sensación Orion.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

El de armadura escarlata y celeste asintió con los ópticos llorosos, su válvula estaba completamente llena y por las comisuras se escurrían finos hilos del espeso líquido azul que tanto deseaba degustar Neonstrike.

–Debo esperar un momento más Orion, aún no te acostumbras al tamaño y mientras lo haces –sonrió lujurioso–: podría ir a buscar uno que otro juguete que he estado guardando para ti.

* * *

Se había hecho una adicción el ver a Orion hacer sus actividades diarias.

Acomodar los D-pads que estaban en desorden, atender a los lectores cuando pedían ayuda a encontrar el D-pad que contenía la novela que buscaban, limpiar el mostrador; entre sus muchas actividades más.

–Hey idiota –hablo su compañero de trabajo sacudiéndolo para salir de su trance con Orion.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres? –respondió cortante.

–Qué carácter –rodó los ópticos–. Esta noche iremos a un Club, ¿no vienes?

Había estado pensando en declararle sus sentimientos a Orion esa noche.

–No, tengo algo importante con Orion esta noche.

–Orion esto, Orion aquello –bufo el de armadura blanca–. ¿Acaso son Sparkmates o algo? Siempre estas detrás de él.

–Aun no… pero es lo que quiero hacer esta noche –susurro.

* * *

El de ópticos zafiro mordió con fuerza, las embestidas iban a lo profundo de su válvula; jamás había tenido interfaz, así que de una forma u otra el dolor era considerablemente (bastante) fuerte e incómodo, no era lo mismo unas lamidas en sus válvula o pequeños cubos de energon congelado que un dildo doble moviéndose dentro de su válvula.

Mordía fuertemente la mordaza, saliva escurría por las comisuras de sus labios, ahogaba gritos de excitación.

–Gime, gime para mí mi bello ángel.

Orion no podía evitar sonrojarse. Neonstrike no era solamente él que lo hacía sentir excitación y placer él era quien le había declarado sus sentimientos de una manera especial; el amor y el cariño era algo que desconocía el bibliotecario.

Pero de igual forma no le importaba mucho pues sentía que esa era la mayor demostración de amor que Neonstrike podía darle, no podía esperar el momento a unir Sparks y estar juntos siempre.

Mientras tanto los pensamientos llenos de cursilerías de Orion danzaban en su procesador, Neonstrike seguía en su tarea de proporcionarle el mejor placer al cybertroniano escarlata y celeste.

El Bot índigo sonreía; las facciones del bibliotecario cambiaban con cada embestida, eso era tan gratificante. Se veía tan sexy y ardiente haciendo gestos cuando sufría de un indudable placer.

Mientras un servo se encargaba de la penetración el servo libre se encargó de quitarle la mordaza y besarlo.

El beso era tierno en un principio, nada erótico hasta que el mech de armadura azul y ónice paso su glosa por los finos y delicados labios de Orion quien no dudó ni un nano-ciclo en abrir lentamente sus labios para dejar pasar al intruso a su boca.

La glosa de Neonstrike incitaba a la suya a enredarse, chocarse, lamerse y volver a enredarse.

Orion no paraba de gemir.

Amaba esa sensación.

* * *

Lo invito a su hogar, pues quería que fuese en un lugar que si lo rechazaba él podía quedarse a llorar todo lo que quisiese.

Tuvieron una larga conversación mientras cenaban... hasta que llegó el momento.

–Orion, tú sabes que llevamos siendo amigos por casi dos siglos ¿y me preguntaba si tú...?

Los ópticos celestes brillaban con emoción y sorpresa.

–¿Sí quieres ser mi Sparkmate?

Se levantó dejando sorprendido a Neonstrike, pero lo qué le siguió lo dejo aún más sorprendido.

Orion lo abrazó y con una voz temblorosa y unos ópticos cristalizados le respondió.

–Sí Neonstrike, quiero ser tú Sparkmate.

Sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, había tenido miedo de ser rechazado pero un cybertroniano tan introvertido como Orion no tenía elección.

¿O sí?

• ● •

Todo cambio cuando conoció a ese tal Megatronus.

Su tiempo era compartido.

Orion hablaba mucho sobre su nuevo amigo y eso no le gustaba.

Megatronus era un ex-minero que actualmente era gladiador.

–Espero lo asesinen.

–Neón no digas eso, Megatronus es un ser dulce y atento cuando lo conoces –replicó el bibliotecario con una sonrisa.

Era más que obvio que las personalidades de ambos mechs colisionaban con un gran odio, ambos estaban profundamente enamorados del bibliotecario y aunque Neonstrike estuviese en una relación con él no podía evitar tener celos del gladiador que solo se pasaba los ciclos solares junto a Orion preguntándole cualquier cosa que se le viniera al CPU.

Sólo lo hacía para mantenerlo a su lado. Megatronus mantenía a Orion a su lado, era muy obvio que deseaba al bibliotecario como lo hacía Neonstrike.

Justo ahora miraba como ambos hablaban en el mostrador con un aire tan ameno; el Autobot sonreía plenamente jugando con sus dígitos pues él gladiador había dicho algo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Neonstrike no podía con los celos, en verdad que no podía.

Rompió el lápiz táctil debido a la presión de su servo.

Odiaba a Megatronus.

* * *

Lo mejor nunca había sido tan malo.

Orion lloraba desconsoladamente pues se había enterado que varios soldados Autobots habían atacado el Coliseo.

–Orion tranquilo –su pareja le dio un suave beso–. Estoy seguro que él estará bien.

–Neón el problema es que Megatronus quería...

–Todo estará bien –silencio con otro beso–. Créeme, todo estará bien.

Y es que como no creerle a su pareja, ya no sentía esa presión de dolor en el pecho pues él lo había calmado.

* * *

El cable palpitaba de presión, se mantenía erecto debido a las fuertes olas de placer que le proporcionaba su pareja.

–¡Ahh, Neonstrike! ¡Más rápido, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor!

La sobrecarga estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, necesitaba un ligero empujón para poder liberar toda ésa energía que yacía contenida.

Con los dos servos se dedicó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que el bibliotecario gritará su designación.

En unos nano-ciclos más el lubricante salió casi disparado del miembro duro del bibliotecario quién no pudo contener un gran gemido de liberación –pues era su cuarta sobrecarga en el ciclo– la mayor parte del espeso líquido quedo impregnada en la misma armadura del bibliotecario.

–Orion te ves tan delicioso.

–Uh...

–Déjame limpiarte, Orion.

El de armadura índigo se acercó a lamer el cuerpo ajeno; pecho, estómago y chasis pélvico.

–¡A-ahh! Ne-Neón se siente...

Su glosa paseaba suavemente por el metal celeste y escarlata creando leves vibraciones en su cuerpo, esos toques eran tan morbosos que hacían que Orion temblará pues eso toques eran nuevos para él.

Sentía como la electricidad corría por sus sistemas como si hubiese consumido energon de alto grado.

–¡Nghh! ¡Neonstrike, te necesito!

–Ruégame Orion, quiero que me ruegues.

–Te quiero dentro mío, ¡por favor! Estoy... muy excitado, penétrame.

Y sin pensarlo más el Bot de armadura índigo abrió sus sistemas interfaz liberando un pico de color plateado con pequeños detalles en acero negro junto una luminiscencia celeste; el lubricante brotaba de la punta.

Con mucho cuidado fue insertando su miembro en el puerto de Orion que no paraba de gemir y gritar su designación.

–¡Neonstrike, Neonstrike! –gimoteaba el bibliotecario.

Pronto todo se oscureció, dejando paso a la voz de su compañero de trabajo.

–¡Neonstrike, Neonstrike! –sus ópticos se amoldaban a la luminosidad de la biblioteca y los espectros de luz–. ¡Grandísimo vago despierta!

–¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasó?

–Llevas como dos ciclos gimiendo en tu escritorio, asustaste a Orion y a una femme –respondió molestó Trampshot.

–¿¡Qué?! –su faz se volvió roja.

–Gemías como cybertroniano de servicio interfaz y hacías unas caras –se burló–. Qué bueno que te grabé.

–¿¡Qué chatarra hiciste?!

Trampshot salió corriendo seguido por el Bot azul.

Aunque no estaba tan arrepentido, Orion era tan inocente y ardiente aún en sus fantasías... no podía esperar para hacerle todo lo que había imaginado.

* * *

 **Es pero que te guste Yumiko**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	65. Chapter 65

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías, love-stuff e insinuaciones humano/cybertroniano.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Hot Rod descansaba junto a Daniel en el verde pasto de las afueras de Autobot City.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras hablaban de trivialidades, ellos se entendían a la perfección. Sus espíritus libres y joviales los mantenían en una profunda armonía parecía que nada podía entrar en discordia con ambos.

Excepto Ultra Magnus y el padre de Daniel; Spike Witwiky.

Los mayores no tenían nada en contra de la amistad de los jóvenes, pero les molestaba que ellos perdieran el tiempo haciendo bromas a los demás Autobots e incluso se escapaban en las noches y no regresaban por días nadie sabía a donde iban o que era lo que hacían.

Aunque lo cierto era que tampoco se le veía a Tracks y a Raúl por ese tiempo, aún menos a Seaspray y Alana –pues los de su raza los contactaron en las primeras desapariciones que tuvo la mujer– e incluso Powerglide se le vio entrar a la propiedad de la Mansión e irse con Astoria y no regresar por un par de días.

Nadie sabía a donde iban o que era lo que hacían.

Aunque por lo visto Daniel y Hot Rod no eran como los demás que disfrutaban de la ciudad y sólo se limitaban a pasear.

No.

Ellos disfrutaban del cuerpo y placer carnal.

Daniel era aún un adolescente; esa edad en la que las hormonas se filtran como sangre por las venas del joven Witwiky, se encontraba solo mientras se masturbaban gimiendo el nombre del Transformer rebelde. Al principio las cosas habían sido extrañas, no se imaginaba teniendo un futuro con el Autobot anaranjado.

Se había enamorado de Hot Rod.

Pensando en él siempre, eran tan similares, quizás la personalidad pasiva suya contrarrestaba la agresividad y rebeldía del Scout, pero es que simplemente sus gustos, sus pensamientos e incluso la edad en la que pertenecían hacían que las cosas los volvieran inseparables.

Mientras tanto el cybertroniano tenía el mismo sentimiento de afecto por el humano.

Hot Rod era un mech que demostraba sus sentimientos, pero el cariño hacía Daniel era algo que sólo le concertaba a él y sólo a él.  
Tenía miedo qué alguno de los demás Autobots se diera cuenta y tuviese asco de amar a alguien que no fuese de su misma raza.

Él vivía –prácticamente– de las opiniones de los demás, el miedo a la no aceptación lo carcomía por dentro.

Múltiples veces estuvo a punto de revelar su secreto a Kup o Springer, pero al ver a Ultra Magnus siendo poco cuidadoso con los humanos y su estilo de vida... prefería quedarse callado.

Aunque también estuvo tentado por Unicron a revelar su secreto pues Arcee se encargaban del joven Witwiky y esa cercanía de la femme a Daniel le molestaba.

Le molestaba todas esas sonrisas, todos esos;

– _Gracias Arcee_.

Que Daniel le daba a Arcee cuando le salvaba la vida en un descuido del mismo Hot Rod.

Todos esos;

– _Eres un buen humano, Danny_.

Que Arcee le halagara no era nada malo, pues al humano le gustaba ser adulado pero el ponerle apodos ya era otro nivel.

Le molestaba, y mucho.

Incluso estuvo días sin hablarle a Arcee por llamar a _Danny_ al castaño.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiese admitirlo se amaban con locura.

Con la fuerza de unos pre-adultos enamorándose perdidamente de alguien que no era ni de su misma raza ni aún menos de otro sexo.

Hot Rod no tenía problema alguno, siempre quiso intimar con otro mech pues con femmes ya había estado en cambio Daniel era su primera vez enamorado de alguien del género masculino.

En sus últimas salidas el Autobot había visto a Daniel decaído y poco interesado en recrear lo que era un autoservio humano, parecía que el joven Witwiky se había aburrido de la no-relación que llevaban.

Hasta que Daniel hizo presente una de sus inquietudes; no podía estar con alguien de su mismo sexo.

–¿Qué hay de malo en que yo sea un mech? –cuestionó el Transformer hincando una rodilla en el suelo para mirarlo más de cerca.

– _Roddy_ –siempre le había gustado que él lo llamará así, esta vez no fue así–: lo siento, no quiero lastimarte ya hemos tenido varios encuentros y los disfruto mucho –el rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas–; pero no quiero llegar a algo más formal por qué...

La respuesta fue perdiendo volumen, las palabras se hicieron susurros inentendibles para Hot Rod, aunque ya sabía a qué quería llegar con todo eso.

–Ya no me amas –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

–Yo... no digas eso Roddy –intento tomar uno de los dígitos del Autobot, pero este los alejó.

–No Daniel –por primera vez su voz se escuchó quebrada, el siempre enérgico Hot Rod estaba destrozado–. Tú ya no me amas, creí que nosotros...

–Lo siento Roddy –lo interrumpió.

El Autobot rebelde sentía como el anticongelante empezaba a derramarse por sus orbes celestes.

El pecho le ardía.

–Daniel... –no soportaba la presión y decidió huir.

Se transformó salió de la pradera para ir corriendo a su habitación y soltarse a llorar.

El castaño se había quedado solo, sin embargo... decidió quedarse solo por sí mismo rompiendo las esperanzas de un joven enamorado.

El deportivo anaranjado con flamas en su pintura había entrado a Autobot City recorrió el camino corriendo y al llegar a las habitaciones con un brazo cubriendo sus ópticos hasta encontrar a tientas la que le pertenecía.

Estando dentro cerró la compuerta con la contraseña, deslizándose por la compuerta y llorando sin restricciones.

Su melancolía duro una semana, en la cual Daniel salía con Arcee para encontrar alguien que supliera el vacío que había dejado Hot Rod.

–¿Para que necesitas una novia, Danny? –preguntaba Arcee mientras conducían hacía Autobot City.

–Ahh, es por qué en algún momento todos necesitamos amor ¿no? –respondió nervioso–. O acaso a ti nadie te ha gustado.

Arcee rió avergonzada.

–Bueno Danny, hace algún tiempo empezó a gustarme Hot Rod –suspiró–. Pero note que él amaba a alguien más.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar a la femme.

–Lleva varios ciclos solares sin salir de su habitación –se tensó al escucharla–; Hot Rod es bastante detallista supongo que está recitando como declararse o haciendo un presente.

El tono tan alegre de Arcee lo hacía sentir culpable.

Él había hecho que Hot Rod se encerrara en su habitación para –seguramente– llorar y lamentarse.

–Pues no puedo esperar a saber quién se le va a declarar –fingió una sonrisa.

–Yo tampoco –respondió Arcee–; espero no sea Springer por qué él es tan tonto que no reconocería su amor por Hot Rod y tampoco Kup, muy antiguo para un joven como él ¿me pregunto quién será?

Daniel no contestó, tan sólo se mantuvo callado hasta llegar a Autobot City en donde al llegar se encontraron con Kup quien necesita hablar con la femme rosa.

–Hey Kup –llamó el humano.

–¿Sucede algo Witwiky?

–¿No sabes dónde estará Roddy? –ya sabía que estaba metido en su habitación, pero no quería levantar sospechas así que preguntó.

–Ultra Magnus lo llamó a su oficina, probablemente siga ahí.

La respuesta le sorprendió, incluso a Arcee.

–Oh que bien, pensé que se quedaría ahí para tener valor de declarase.

–Arcee todos sabemos que flamitas tiene más valor que Prime.

–Mientras ustedes discuten por quién es el más valiente, Roddy y yo tenemos bromas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Daniel corrió hacía la oficina del teniente Autobot, debía hablar con su **amigo**.

Al llegar entró por la abertura de abajo de la puerta y no pudo –ni evitó– sentirse celoso por lo que sus ojos veían.

Hot Rod estaba sentado en el escritorio del comandante Autobot; Ultra Magnus.

Besándolo.

Daniel sintió el corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando escucho a Ultra Magnus hablar.

–Hot Rod, ¿te gustaría ser mi Sparkmate?

Daniel no dudo e irse corriendo, se sentía estúpido y roto.

Siempre creyó que estar con un Transformer estaba mal en especial si era con Hot Rod; nunca quiso arruinar su amistad, pero ahora no podía arreglarla... pues ya estaba rota, justo como su corazón.

–Lo siento Maggs –se alejó un poco del azul–: pero es que yo no quiero ser tú Sparkmate, quiero ser tú Conjunx Endura.

Esas palabras llenaron de felicidad al comandante Autobot.

–Hot Rod te haré el mech más feliz –sonrió, un gesto extraño de parte de Ultra Magnus.

–Sí Maggs... quiero ser feliz –susurró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del comandante.

Apagó sus ópticos, abrazando al Bot celeste.

No quería volver a ser lastimado... no quería.

* * *

 **No creo ser el único que pensaba que ellos dos tenían "algo" y este request lo demuestra(?)**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Dva Out**


	66. Naughty Drabbles

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene muchas cosas Random.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

 **Drabbles**

* * *

Jetfire abrió su óptica, queriendo llorar.

Veía a su hermano amordazado y en un charco de su propio lubricante, queriendo gritar para pedir ayuda o simplemente liberar alguna de sus extremidades; Jetfire estaba en la misma posición que su gemelo.

Ambos estaban cubiertos con lo que parecía papel de envoltura de regalo –que convenientemente era del mismo color que su trabajo de pintura– aunque la razón por la cual ambos gemían y sus gritos fueron ahogados era por qué les había insertado unos vibradores –cortesía de su captor– los cuales vibraban de manera errática puesto que cuando iban a conseguir una sobrecargar el vibrador se apagaba para que después de un mini-ciclo –tanto Jetfire como Jetstorm había cronometrado el tiempo– volvían a vibrar con mayor o misma intensidad.

Sus miembros expuestos dolían, sentían como de sus válvulas se escurrían los lubricantes; los únicos lugares que no habían sido revestidos de papel de regalo eran sus ópticos –y visor en el caso del gemelo tormenta– y sus equipos interfaz, su captor había sido tan _amable_ para poder dejar esas partes libres.

Jetfire intentó arrastrarse para alcanzar a su hermano que estaba a tan sólo un metro de él, pero una risa retumbó en la habitación en la cual estaban.

Fue una risa débil, casi sin ganas.

Los únicos sonidos en esa gran habitación eran los gemidos ahogados suyos y los de su gemelo y claro, los vibradores que estaban a su máxima capacidad.

En tan sólo unos mini-ciclos el brillo dorado de sus ópticos presenció cómo Jetstorm llegaba a su octava sobrecarga en el ciclo, podía escuchar perfectamente como los ventiladores internos trabajaban con rapidez para no dañar los sistemas de enfriamiento, pero pronto su "respiración" se hizo débil haciendo que su gemelo entrará en un estado de recarga; después de todo estaba muy cansado.

El jet de fuego sintió como la sobrecarga también afectaba sus sistemas, el líquido azul se impregnaba en el papel de regalo y en todo el suelo estaba exhausto nunca pensó que sus primeras sobrecargas sexuales fuesen de ese modo y aún menos ver como su gemelo y él sufrían el mismo dolor de sus cables duros y palpitantes y que el aparato se apagará tan abruptamente todo ése dolor era para desear ser fundido en los pozos de ácido.

A los pocos nano-ciclos escuchó unos pasos acercarse, quiso voltear a ver, pero lo que parecía más papel de regalo anaranjado cubrió su visión también sintió como hacían algo en su espalda para después escuchar como los pasos se alejaban un poco para –seguramente– hacer el mismo procedimiento con el jet huracán.

–Mis amados Jettwins –hablo con dulce voz.

El Autobot de fuego pudo escucharlo cuando entraba a su estado de recarga.

– _ **Blackshift**_ , ¿ _tienes a los Bots_? –era Swindle por el comunicador.

–Aquí están, son lo más bello que he visto –respondió maravillado–. ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres por ellos?

– _No te los puedes quedar ni aún menos_ comprar. E _s un regalo para el general de Polyhex,_ sus mercenarios me dieron buenos _créditos_ _para conseguirle un par de gemelos Autobots y ellos son los más_ _accesibles que hay_ –replicó el mercader–. _Debes traérmelos_.

–Straxus tiene buenos gustos después de todo –el Decepticon veía como ambos jets estaban en una profunda recarga–. ¿Qué sucede si te doy otro par de gemelos?

–¿ _En dónde conseguirás unos gemelos Autobot_? –Swindle parecía interesado.

–Tienes contactos, dame las designaciones y yo haré el trabajo sucio.

– _Bien_ –suspiro–. _Puedes quedarte con Jetfire y Jetstorm, pero quiero que me traigas a los agentes Sunstreaker y Sideswipe_.

–Considéralo hecho –se relamió los labios mirando a los Jettwins con lujuria.

* * *

Los gemelos estaban en el laboratorio de quién consideraban creador matriz; Perceptor.

El gemelo anaranjado jugaba a saltar sobre las mesas de operaciones mientras que el gemelo celeste estaba sentado una silla con rueditas impulsándose con su cañón de huracán.

Era un ciclo normal; los gemelos rompiendo tubos de ensayo vacíos, quemando o creando viento que apagaban los mecheros e incluso haciendo preguntas sobre su código genético a quien llamaban con cariño "padre" o simplemente "Percy".

Aunque ese ciclo solar no era del todo normal; el Prime entró al laboratorio junto al atleta y al cyber-ninja que traían a un Decepticon esposado de piernas y servos.

–¡Perceptor! –exclamó Sentinel Prime con frustración–. ¡Este Decepticon ha sido capturado por mí y...!

–Nosotros –corrigió Jazz son una sonrisa.

–Está bien, nosotros –rodó los ópticos–. Pero no ha querido darnos información, tienes que sacarle información como sea.

–Muy bien Sentinel Prime –aceptó científico dejo su mesa de trabajo y se acercó al Decepticon–. Puedo preguntar que hacía cuando fue capturado.

–Estaba-en-la-oficina-de-Longarm-Prime-hackeando-la-consola-principal de-la-base-de-datos-de-los-exagentes –contestó Blurr, aunque nadie más que Perceptor entendió lo que dijo.

–Ya veo –contestó el Bot escarlata.

Los gemelos observaban atentos, jamás habían estado en un interrogatorio y querían ver a su "padre" poniendo a prueba sus "habilidades de persuasión" así como lo hacía con Wheeljack cada vez que él quería juntar sustancias químicas de alto grado de volatilidad.

–Jetfire, Jetstorm –los llamó el científico–. Pongan cómodo a nuestro invitado –ordenó con su típico tono monótono.

–¡Sí Percy! –respondieron a coro los gemelos.

Sentinel vio como los gemelos ayudaban al científico así que una vez más habló.

–Ustedes –señaló a los jets que se acercaban al Decepticon–. Van a quedarse aquí con Perceptor por si algo sucede.

El Prime y los otros dos agentes salieron, dejando a los Jettwins junto al científico y el Decepticon.

Al irse los gemelos no evitaron hacer mil preguntas y observar al Decepticon; los servos de Jetfire se deslizaron por los alerones ónice del Decepticon mientras que Jetstorm tocaba picaba la mejilla del Con mientras hacía algunas preguntas.

–¿En verdad eres un Decepticon? ¿Eres comandante de Megatron? ¿Hay más Decepticons cerca?

–¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tú transformación? ¿Qué se siente tener alerones?

–Jettwins –los llamó Perceptor alejándolos del mech de armadura ónice–. Denle espacio, estoy seguro que contestará sus preguntas después pero primero hay que dejarlo tranquilo.

El científico ayudo al Decepticon a sentarse a la orilla de la mesa de operaciones.

–Ya que estás más cómodo, quiero que contestes las preguntas de mis _sparklings_.

El de ópticos escarlatas dirigió la mirada a los jets.

–Ellos deben ser Decepticons, ¿por qué están con ustedes?

–Tuvimos un accidente y nos volvieron como ustedes –sonrió el jet azul.

–Somos como ustedes, pero también somos diferentes –completo el Bot anaranjado.

–Son raros –declaró el Decepticon mientras los veía dar unas vueltas.

–No somos raros –rió el gemelo anaranjado–. Soy Jetfire y él es mi hermano Jetstorm, puedes llamarme Fire así nos llama Mr. Jazz.

–Llámame Storm –sonrió él Bot de visera celeste.

–He asesinado a miles de Autobots y piensan que seré bueno con ustedes sólo por qué no le tratan como lo hace el idiota barbillón –el Decepticon esgrimo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mostrando un par de colmillos–. Son energon Decepticon seré amable con ustedes sólo por eso.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, cómplices, ambos compartían ese vínculo tan extraño de comunicarse sin palabras.

–¿Contestaras nuestras preguntas? –sus voces juntas eran completamente distintas al tono joven que tenían por separado, juntos parecían un mech adulto y no younglings.

Dio un gruñido.

–Sí soy un verdadero Decepticon –movió el pecho para que se notará su marca–; soy teniente de un escuadrón de combate de primera línea de fuego no hay más Decepticons cerca mi escuadrón fue disuelto en cuanto llegamos a Metroplex City.

En ese punto los gemelos se habían sentado frente al Decepticon a escucharlo.

–Mi designación no es de importancia, pero ustedes me dijeron el suyo y soy un Decepticon de honor, grábenselo por qué sí llego a salir de aquí sabrán quien los desactivo; soy Blackshift y para que dejen de molestar con sus preguntas soy un jet de caza y el tener alerones –se relamió los labios–: es algo que no se describir, lástima por ustedes. Estoy seguro que Shockwave podría hacerlos verdaderos Decepticons.

–Información suficiente para mis _hijos_ , es momento del verdadero interrogatorio –las palabras monótonas del científico cortaron cualquier queja de los younglings.

–No te contestaré ninguna pregunta, sólo ellos me hicieron hablar –hablo refiriéndose a los gemelos.

Perceptor es muy mech paciente, siempre sabe hallarle solución a todo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres por información?

–¿Qué quiero? –su risa maniática resonó–. Bien jugado Autobot.

Y así comenzó el interrogatorio.

Ya había pasado al menos dos ciclos desde que Sentinel le dejo al prisionero Decepticon a Perceptor, junto al Prime estaban el atleta y el cyber-ninja.

–¿Crees que Percy le haya sacado información? –Jazz hablaba para el destello celeste.

–¡Claro! Perceptor-hace-lo-que-Sentinel-no –se burló el agente.

–¡Silencio! –los había escuchado–. Perceptor es alguien paciente y tiene lo que se necesita para esa misión.

–Aunque usted vaya tomar todo el crédito –susurro Jazz.

Sentinel lo miró con furia.

–Era broma SP.

–Pues a mí no pareció ninguna broma, élite Jazz –tecleo la contraseña para entrar al laboratorio–. ¡Perceptor espero ya haya terminado con el Decep...!?

Ni Sentinel, ni Jazz ni Blurr daban crédito a lo que veían.

Perceptor estaba tranquilamente escribiendo lo que decía el Decepticon en su D-pad mientras recibía interfaz oral por parte de los gemelos quienes tenían sus sistemas interfaz abiertos y masturbaban los cables de su contrario.

–¿¡En el nombre de Primus que está pasando aquí?! –logró articular el Prime.

–Sentinel Prime, silencio –se acomodó las gafas–. Blackshift, ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste?

Sentinel fue completamente ignorado, ante las miradas asombradas de los otros dos agentes.

–El plan de Strika ¡Nghh! Era.. era asesinar a los ex-agentes y... ¡Ahh! Que ustedes no tuviesen refuerzos ¡Mmh!

–Ya veo –siguió escribiendo como si todo fuese normal.

El Decepticon casi ni podía articular una oración, se escuchaba cerca del orgasmo.

–¡Me-voy-de-aquí! –Blurr fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió lejos.

–Sabes SP creo que me llama... Yoketron, por allá... nos vemos.

Sentinel no necesito una excusa y se fue cerrando la compuerta y gritando.

Al momento de irse el Decepticon sobrecargo en los rostros de ambos younglings que lamieron sus labios como si fuese lo más delicioso.

–Sí esa es toda la información –Perceptor se levantó–. Gracias por su cooperación, Sentinel Prime le asignará una celda y...

–¡Espera! –jadeo el de ópticos escarlatas–. ¿No te gustaría saber la localización de algunas bases secretas?

–Me supondré que quieres que ellos –señaló a los gemelos que intentaban quitarse el lubricante de sus placas faciales–. Sigan en lo suyo mientras tú me das esos datos.

–¿Quieres esa información o no?

Perceptor tomó de nuevo el D-pad, acomodándose las gafas.

–Te escucho –contestó Perceptor.

Al momento que las lamidas se hacían presente en el cable duro y palpitante de Blackshift, quien traicionaba a los Decepticons por un poco de placer.

* * *

Tener a un Decepticon bajo arresto no era ningún crimen, lo que si era un crimen era tener a un Decepticon arrestado en su apartamento.

Ambos agentes habían estado en una pelea en uno de los bares de Metroplex; al momento de salir Jetstorm había arrojado una silla hacía el cristal y se había escuchado el grito de dolor de alguien que quedó tendido en la acera inconsciente.

El gemelo anaranjado corrió para auxiliar al Bot que había golpeado hasta que se dio cuenta que era un Decepticon.

Los Jettwins se lo llevaron cargando hasta su apartamento en Iacon, no podían llevarlo con los Autobots ya que se darían cuenta que habían estado haciendo riña en otra ciudad y por simple energon de alto grado que no deberían estar bebiendo ya que estaban en servicio.

Pero en lugar de eso tomaron unas esposas de estasis y lo encerraron en una de las habitaciones.

Ya habían pasado unos ciclos desde que habían dejado a un Decepticon en estado de emergencia.

–Hermano, ¿qué hacemos? –decía el jet azul preocupado.

–Eh... ¿lo tenemos de mascota?

El gemelo celeste le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

–No podemos tenerlo todo el tiempo, hablemos con él y luego lo soltamos.

–Bueno... supongo que podríamos.

El Autobot de fuego junto al jet huracán entraron a la habitación, dándose cuenta que el Decepticon estaba de rodillas intentando quitarse las esposas.

Los tres se miraron incómodos.

–Uh... ¿Hola? –Jetfire disimuló una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué estoy esposado? –pregunto con una mueca furiosa.

–Fue un accidente Mr. –Jetstorm tragó duro, ni siquiera sabían su designación–: ehh... ¿Decepticon?

–Youngling tonto –regaño el de armadura ónice–. Soy Blackshift teniente del escuadrón Delta.

–¿¡El escuadrón Delta?! –Jetfire activo sus propulsores de la impresión, dando una leve pirueta–. ¿Ese que fue derrotado en la gran batalla de Crystal City?

–¿El qué se llevó casi un año en batalla por los códigos de uno de los artefactos de intercomunicación cósmica? –Jetstorm sonaba maravillado.

–Ugh, si ese mismo –el de ópticos escarlatas los miró con enojo–. Ya que me hicieron mil preguntas y recordar momentos horribles, ¿por qué tienen habilidades Decepticon si tienen insignias de Élite? No me digan que son infiltrados y quieren convencerme de unirme a la batalla de nuevo.

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados.

–Por qué sí es así no quiero saber nada de Autobots, me retire de las batallas hace mucho.

–¿Por eso estaba caminando hacia ese bar? –pensó Jetfire en voz alta.

–Sólo quería una bebida youngling, no quería una batalla –afirmó.

–¿Cómo un Decepticon joven y veterano puede retirarse de la guerra? –cuestionó Jetstorm.

–Desde que Megatron fue vencido, ya no hay motivos para rehacer la revolución, soy un simple cybertroniano que trabaja como codificador de aparatos domésticos.

Sonaba nostálgico, los gemelos se sentaron a su lado.

–Cambie mis espadas y pistolas por destornilladores y consolas –sintió como los brazos de los Jettwins pasaban por su cuerpo–; soy peor que un desertor.

Sintió como las esposas cedían en sus muñecas y servos.

Cuando tuvo los servos libres oculto su rostro con ellos.

–Soy el peor Decepticon –se lamentó, sollozando designaciones desconocidas para ambos Autobots.

Jetfire quitó los servos que le cubrir la cara al Decepticon qué lloraba amargamente, hablándole suavemente.

–No diga eso Mr. Blackshift –beso el camino recorrido del lubricante ocular.

–Usted es un buen Decepticon Mr. Blackshift –Jetstorm imitó a su gemelo.

De repente los besos bajaron a sus mejillas y después a sus labios.

Los brazos que le rodeaban en un cálido abrazo se habían alejado para dejar paso a unos servos que le tocaban con descaro los dígitos parecían estar en todas y en ninguna parte.

Sus gemidos se hicieron presente, ambos eran buenos con esos besos y esas caricias incluso parecían expertos.

–¿Mmh? Ustedes sí que saben cómo hacer sentir bien a un antiguo Decepticon –sonrió lujurioso–. ¿Acaso todos los Autobots son así con nosotros los Decepticons?

Los Jettwins se detuvieron, mirándolo fijamente.

–No, usted está recibiendo nuestro trato especial –sonrieron lascivos.

Sus sonrisas tan sensuales no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y realmente ¿qué importaba pensar? Esos Autobots se le entregaban en bandeja de oro...

Autobot o Decepticon, igual tendría una fuerte interfaz.

* * *

–Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Hothead se burlaba por los Autobots capturados.

Había cuatro Autobots; dos femmes y dos mechs.

Las primeras eran Arcee; ella estaba casi inconsciente y la otra era Moonracer; tenía cadenas en los brazos para que no pudiese sacar sus cuchillas. Mientras que los mechs eran dos younglings de pintura amarilla; Hot Shot; una de sus piernas había sido brutalmente arrancada y estaba casi inconsciente, Bumblebee llevaba cadenas en brazos y piernas pues ya había tenido diversos intentos de escape que habían terminado en un encadenamiento total por parte de Blitzwing.

–Caras nuevas, ¡Ah! Me gustan –Random rió.

–Tranquilízate Blitzwing –un mech jalaba dos cadenas detrás suyo–. Son los cebos que vamos a utilizar para que nos den las armas de Cyclonus.

–¡Aww! Quería jugar con ellos –Random tomó a Bumblebee y a Hot Shot del mentón, lamiendo sus mejillas

El de armadura negra jaló a los otros dos Bots; eran gemelos y por las marcas que tenían debían ser de la Guardia de Élite.  
El Decepticon había puesto un collar metálico en sus cuellos estaban encadenados.

–Blackshift –el rostro azul miró extrañado a su compañero–: sólo necesitábamos 4 Autobots no 6.

El de armadura ónice sonrió.

–Ellos son míos, yo los capture los merezco –argumento mientras los aseguraba a uno de los pilares–. De rodillas, ambos.

Los gemelos estaban cubiertos de polvo, marcas de golpes y disparos adornaban sus cuerpos incluso les faltaban pedazos de armadura.

Los demás Autobots veían con asombro como ellos obedecían, parecía sumisos a sus órdenes. Estaban seguros que no querían hacer enojar a ese mech.

Los Bots de Élite obedecieron poniéndose de rodillas frente a Blackshift, no hablaron ni aún menos lo miraron, parecían devastados.

–¿¡Qué?! –la cara escarlata emergió–. Yo no me quedó con mis prisioneros, yo me deshago de ellos.

–Yo haría lo mismo –acarició los procesadores de los gemelos–; pero vi lo que podían hacer, vi sus Sparks pulsando con energía de un Decepticon joven... como nosotros cuando todo esto inicio.

Icy intentó comprender lo que decía su compañero, pero al ver como liberaba su miembro para que esos Autobots le dieran interfaz oral.

–¡Ugh, eres un asco! –exclamó Hothead intentando no mirar.

–No seas dramático, Blitzwing –replicó Blackshift sonriente–. Ve a buscar a Lugnut y a Cyclonus; dile que vamos por sus juguetes.

Los otros Autobots vieron con repulsión como los younglings eran sometidos a hacerle un oral al Decepticon, mientras que las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de ambos Élites.

Moonracer tenía la mirada perdida sollozaba por la integridad de los gemelos; Arcee lloraba junto a ellos, pues conocía muy bien a esos dos ella fue su tutora algún tiempo; Hot Shot y Bumblebee sólo pensaban en formas de ayudarlos pues no se merecían esa tortura.

Las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes; su risa burlona humillando aún más a los Jettwins que estaban forzados a chupar y lamer un cable ajeno.

* * *

Su trabajo era observar a los experimentos de Perceptor pues Shockwave le había ordenado mantenerlos bajo observación, ellos eran muy inteligentes y tenían la extraña habilidad de Combinación.

Blackshift se aburría de estar escondido mirando como los Jettwins entrenaban en el viejo Dojo con el cyber-ninja que estaba con ellos.

–Van muy bien muchachos –felicito el Bot de armadura blanca.

Jazz les enseñaba a mantener la calma, aún estado de rodillas por dos ciclos.

Si Blackshift estaba aburrido ya podía imaginarse los gemelos.

–Mr. Jazz esto es aburrido –Jetfire ya no aguantaba las rodillas.

–¿Podemos hacer otra cosa? –Jetstorm sonaba cansado.

–Está bien, iré por unos cubos –suspiro–. Ya pueden sentarse.

Ambos jets dieron de trasera, ya no aguantaban el metal.

–¡Ah! Mucho mejor –dijo aliviado el azul.

–Mr. Jazz ¿puede traer cubos fríos?

–Claro Fire –sonrió antes de irse.

El Decepticon rodó los ópticos; ése trabajo era tan aburrido hubiese preferido ir con Cyclonus y los demás a la Base Lunar y no estar ahí viendo a unos younglings híbridos.

Mientras tanto los gemelos susurraban algo inentendible para el Decepticon, sonreía y soltaba pequeñas risas de pronto el jet de fuego se elevó hasta quedar por encima de la puerta, era obvio que le harían una broma a su instructor.

–Fire, Storm aquí est... –sintió un peso en la espalda.

–¡Lo atrape! –rió Jetfire.

La risa juvenil del gemelo anaranjado mientras lo abrazara metro arriba mientras tomaba su cubo.

–¡Es mío! –esta vez rió Jetstorm.

El jet azul uso sus propulsores y se acercó tanto a Jazz que sus pechos chocaron por un nano-ciclo y después Jetstorm se unió a su hermano metros lejos de Jazz.

–Hoy están muy juguetones ¿no? –rió nervioso.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sonriéndose para después beber de sus cubos.

–Fire, Storm esto no es broma –Jazz estaba un poco nervioso.

Los Jettwins dejaron los cubos y se fueron encima al cyber-ninja, abrazándolo.

–Vamos Mr. Jazz~ –Jetfire hablaba con cierto tono de ¿ _sensualidad_? ¿ _lujuria_?

–No sea tímido Mr. Jazz~ –la visera de Jetstorm brillaba con intenciones sexuales.

Blackshift miraba impresionado como los servos de los gemelos estimulaban los sistemas cerrados del cyber-ninja que había empezado a gemir.

En pocos nano-ciclos Jazz abrió sus sistemas interfaz, necesitaba sacar toda ésa energía que empezaba a acumular.

Jetfire no perdió el tiempo y se llevó el cable a la boca, mientras que Jetstorm metía y sacaba su glosa del puerto del cyber-ninja.

La escena era sumamente erótica y si le agregaban los gemidos de Jazz todo parecía una de esas películas eróticas que vendía Swindle.

No pudo evitar sentirse deseoso de tomar a alguno de los gemelos –o quizás a ambos– y tener interfaz, sus sistemas se calentaban ya sentía la presión de sus placas contra su miembro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces liberó su cable y con mucho cuidado empezó a masturbarlo, bueno, si los gemelos se divertían ¿por qué él no?

* * *

–¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo? –Jetfire era tan adorable cuando le pedía eso.

–Otro ciclo más, por favor –Jetstorm lo miraba con ternura intentando convencerlo.

–Saben muy bien que si me quedo ustedes se van a meter en problemas y yo también me metería en problemas –contestaba cruzando la habitación para recoger sus armas.

Los gemelos se reincorporaron sentándose en la extensa cámara de recarga.

–No seas miedoso –el de ópticos dorados abrazo a su gemelo por el hombro–. Vamos Mr. Blackshift, sólo otro ciclo más.

El de ópticos escarlatas soltó un gruñido.

–Lo nuestro no dura un ciclo –replicó mirándolos serio.

–Entonces que duré más –el jet azul sonrió despreocupado–. Más tiempo y más diversión.

Dio un suspiro, no podía creer que estaba cayendo en la trampa de esos younglings luego recordó que quien mandaba ahí era él no esos Autobots.

–E dicho **no** –bramo dándoles la espalda–. Mi escuadrón me necesita, ustedes pueden encontrar placer solos.

Los gemelos se miraron confusos, era la primera vez que sus plegarias no eran escuchadas por su Sparkmate.

–¿Nos va a dejar Mr. Blackshift? –Jetstorm ahogó un grito aún detrás de su visera podía ver sus ópticos cristalinos.

–¿Ya no nos quiere Mr. Blackshift? –Jetfire no ocultaba la aflicción en su voz.

Sus voces y esas actitudes hacían que el Decepticon se sintiera más culpable por dejar a ambos Bots sin placer.

–Quizás –intento disimular–; ejem... quizás los demás no me necesiten, estoy seguro que Cyclonus podrá con eso.

Los Jettwins sonrieron.

Lo que _quieren_.

Lo **consiguen**.

Blackshift no podía evitar sentirse atrapado en la cautivadora trampa de los gemelos pero es que tampoco quería quejarse... le gustaba ser embaucado por esos Autobots.

* * *

 **Regalos que me autodi(?)**

 **A nadie le va importar, pero la razón por la cual subo esto, pero... justamente hoy cumplo un año de estar subiendo oneshots y también es mi cumpleaños [originalmente subido el 20 de agosto del 2017]**

 **Comencé este proyecto (así es como yo llamo a mis historias) exactamente hace un año, mientras comía pastel empecé a escribir el primer Shot que está en esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y los buenos comentarios que tiene esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes...**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	67. Chapter 67

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral y fantasías sexuales.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

 _Optimus Prime_.

Líderes valerosos Autobots; seres que defendían con espadas y pistolas a la raza humana y peleaban por la paz y armonía en el Universo, con ideales de impecable y genuino apoyo a planes que sólo se dirigían la reconstrucción del planeta y tranquilidad con la especie que les daba asilo territorial.

Para ser un Autobot debías recto y justo (no tanto como Kup) no se aceptaban locuras e imperfecciones.

Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Entre los Decepticons se envidiaba a Optimus Prime puesto que todos deseaban ser tan "correctos" como él.

Incluso se hablaba de cierta teoría conspirativa que se tenía el señor de la guerra con el líder Autobot, aunque sólo eran rumores.

Y es que nadie le veía algo malo a Optimus.

Él era tan comprensivo con sus soldados –como un padre o ejemplo a seguir–, nunca estaba malhumorado –el tirano solía enojarse sin razón–, le gustaba jugar _Básquetbol_ y _Baseball_ –y nadie negaba que hacía jugadas impresionantes– e incluso le daba crédito a los Mini-Bots por cosas importantes que hicieran.

Todos los soldados de la facción contraria lo envidiaban.

Era estúpido pensar en eso, pero es que era cierto.

Discutían entre ellos sobre cuál era la mejor cualidad del Prime.

Unos decían que sus habilidades en batalla, otros que decían que era su actitud y muchos otros hablaban sobre que era la Matriz de Liderazgo lo que hacía que todos sintieran ese resentimiento con Prime.

Mientras esperaban que Megatron dejará de tener interfaz con él segundo al mando –por qué todos sabían que antes de una reunión ellos debían tener una conexión sexual para que Starscream no estuviera (el tirano sabía muy bien como dejarlo fuera de servicio por un tiempo) y dejará a Megatron hablar con toda la paz y tranquilidad del mundo– los Decepticons reunidos en la sala de comando hablaban y discutían como no se ponían de acuerdo decidieron que sólo alguien debía tener la palabra y ese alguien debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para decidir.

Entre todo el escándalo de gritos y discusiones sin sentido sobre el guardián de la Matrix el técnico de comunicaciones entró a la sala mientras leía un D-pad.

–Hey Soundwave –Ramjet se le acercó junto a otros soldados–. Tenemos que hacerte una pregunta.

–Y no es por qué seas más listo que todos nosotros combinados –hablo Quake intentando no sonar obvio–. Sólo te queríamos preguntar si... tú opinión sobre... eh, ya sabes.

Soundwave parpadeó detrás de la visera y procedió a usar su habilidad para descubrir que era lo que quería decirle.

El primer pensamiento que leyó fue el de Skywarp; guardaba la pregunta "¿qué es lo mejor de Optimus Prime?".

El de armadura azul se tensó cuando de noto la designación del Autobot.

–Quake eres un idiota –Drag Strip le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza–. Era para preguntarte sobre qué opinas de Prime.

–Sí, aquí se discute lo mejor de Prime en lugar de estrategias de batalla –se burló Spy Glass.

–A si qué Soundwave –habló Spectro escéptico.

–¿ **Tú que piensas de Optimus Prime**? –fue Viewfinder el que dio voz a la pregunta que todos deseaban hacerle a Soundwave.

* * *

Los servos azules pasando por su cadera y entrepierna.

La sensación era tan exquisita.

El técnico en comunicaciones estaba en una posición contraria a la tomaba en este tipo de actos, aunque no podía negar que recibir se volvía más importante que dar.

No gemía.

No hasta que se lo pidiera, no hasta pudiese sentir sus labios.

El placer de sus dígitos tocando los botones, presionando entre las aberturas del cableado; la electricidad bailaba en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse. Se dejó manosear tanto como él Autobot quiso.

Su rostro era un festival de emociones y gestos.

Lástima que él no pudiese verlo ya que el tercero al mando mantenía su máscara de combate y su visera.

–Soundwave –los ópticos zafiro lo miraban con reproche–. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser insensible conmigo? ¿Qué acaso Megatron no te trata así?

Era bastante cierto qué, Megatron se metía con quién le pareciera agradable a la vista.

No es Soundwave se despreciará o se tuviese lástima si no él no se sentía capaza de tener un grado de hermosura digno de un seeker u otros atributos que fueran similares a los de una femme como Shockwave o Mixmaster, o quizás es que sencillamente al no expresar emociones nadie se sentiría a gusto con él en una sesión de interfaz.

–¿Por qué no respondes? Acaso ya sabes la verdad y no me la quieres contar –menciono con aire divertido–. No te preocupes por qué yo lo sé. Sé que puedes sentir y que amarás lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Quizás era como lo decía, como usaba ese tono de voz tan misericordioso y amable que hipnotizaba a un Decepticon tan sanguinario como él o tal vez era la manera de como el color azul brillaba y relucía con tanto entusiasmo y jovialidad.

Soundwave no era fácil de impresionar, no se dejaba engañar por palabras dulces y actos de amor.

Su programación llamaba a hacer una matanza, pero ahora su programación lo llamaba para disfrutar el momento que se le ofrecía.

–Muéstrame quién es Soundwave –era una orden, pero no sonaba a una, quería creer que era una dulce petición.

Uno de sus temblorosos servos se dirigió a sus sistemas interfaz que aún estaban cerrados.

Liberó su cable ante los ópticos zafiro del Autobot liberó su cable; de un fino color Royal y unas delicadas pero simétricas líneas escarlata, estaba erecto y listo para experimentar placer con servos o boca ajena.

Su válvula era de las más codiciadas; nadie que estuviera fin esa época había interactuado físicamente con Soundwave. No se podía decir que no era impresionante la cantidad de lubricante qué se filtraba por la apetecible válvula de técnico de comunicaciones.

–¿Quién es Soundwave? En serio esto eres, ¿sólo un objeto sexual? Quiero ver a Soundwave.

No comprendía ¿verlo?

¿Qué podía necesitar de Soundwave? Todos buscaban el placer sexual, e incluso taboos más allá del acto sexual físico.

¿Por qué él no?

 **[Es un Autobot, uno muy especial.]**

En el momento entendió a lo que él quería.

Retracto su máscara; dejando ver los finos labios de Soundwave, el metal era más flexible en esa zona.

Con un poco de vergüenza se inclinó a besar la máscara grisácea del Autobot.

–No tengas miedo Soundwave –sonrió atrás esta–. Yo no muerdo... a menos que me provoques.

–Mensaje: Optimus Prime retira la máscara protectora.

El Autobot obedeció al instante.

Una faz de tan inmaculado color blanco; unos labios llenos perfectos para el contraste con el técnico de comunicaciones.

No tuvo el valor para robar un beso del ser más puro de su raza.

Pero el guardián de la matriz sí.

Unió sus labios, fundiéndose en un cálido beso. Lleno de emociones; Optimus Prime era un ser de amor y paz mientras que Soundwave era un espía y en otros tiempos fue un asesino asueldo. Las diferencias siempre los marcarían, pero en ese momento no importaba, lo que se necesitaba era intimidad.

Era el momento de saborear metal y lubricante.

Soundwave tan sólo se dejó hacer.

Dejo que esos dígitos pasearan por su armadura, tocando zonas sensibles como lo eran sus botones y pecho –el cual Optimus metió el servo para abrir la pequeña puertecilla de vidrio y acariciar los sensores que habían ahí dentro– nunca dejo de gemir.

Para el Autobot, fue como la sonata más dulce y tierna; el de ópticos escarlatas gemía alto y suave. Su voz era música.

Esos labios tan delgados y finos que se atrevió a profanar con los propios.

Soundwave tenía un sabor dulce.

Era como si sus labios hubieran sido revestidos de dulce energon.

Sólo se dejaba llevar.

Amaba con locura como Optimus lo tocaba y lo besaba.

–Soundwave... Soundwave...

* * *

–Soundwave –la voz de Shockwave lo despertó.

–Pregunta: ¿qué ha sucedido?

–Es tú turno –le dio un suave empujón.

En una fracción de segundo olvido que debía hablar frente a toda la armada Decepticon sobre el nuevo plan.

Dio un –innecesario– suspiro y dio unos pasos al frente para exponer el nuevo e infalible plan para obtener información sobre los próximos ataques Autobots.

* * *

–Mmh~ ¡Ah!

–Eres hermoso –susurro mientras bajaba sus besos por todo el pecho del mech de armadura azul–; no tienes igual.

Pocas veces Soundwave se había sentido algo más que un simple soldado y ahora no era la excepción.

Sentía su propio placer.

Se sentía amado.

La boca del Prime llego hasta su cable, donde deposito múltiples besos a la longitud.

El mech índigo no paraba de gemir, se apoyó en los hombros del líder de la matriz un punto sensible eran sus sistemas íntimos.

–Mmh~

Su glosa palpaba la longitud metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca.

–Soundwave, Soundwave...

* * *

–Soundwave quítate.

Starscream le dio un empujón, era su momento de hablar.

El tercero al mando se alejó, ya nada le importaba de esa junta, ya todo estaba dicho.

Mientras el Decepticon caminaba a su puesto de trabajo pensaba en alguna forma de tener una reunión con Optimus.

Él quería expresar sus sentimientos y quizás algo más, como un beso.

El Prime quería a todos sus soldados ¿y si Soundwave fuese uno de ellos?

Ladeó la cabeza, era una pésima idea, aunque Blaster era el peor jefe de comunicaciones y si convencía a Optimus podría...

¡Basta!

No iba a traicionar a Megatron por un estúpido capricho.

Pero también odiaba a Blaster y también quería a Optimus.

Vaya dilema.

Y es que amaba a Optimus Prime, pero también a la causa Decepticon.

¿Qué amor seria el que conquistara la frágil e insípida Spark de **Soundwave**?

* * *

 **Espero te guste, no me los podía imaginar a estos dos en otra situación que no fuera esa me dan ganas de hacerle una continuación a este One-Shot pero prefiero preguntarte si quieres que lo continúe o lo dije, así como esta**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	68. Master

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, juguetes sexuales, masturbación, parafilias y Black Kiss.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el **AU de** _ **MzPrime**_

* * *

Rodimus Prime estaba tan encantado con el youngling de su segundo al mando.

A pesar de ser más joven que el Prime, le gustaba que tuviese una vida recta y estricta como su creador el joven mech era un poco rebelde y con ese aire tan jovial y ameno que sólo poseían los younglings.

Designado: _Dante_.

Con unos preciosos ópticos dorados y una armadura celeste y plata, una risa encantadora y personalidad carismática, ¡ah! Ese mech era digno de un Prime –o al menos así lo creía Rodimus– y todo el tiempo que pasaba con él retoño de Ultra Magnus era tiempo que deseaba que nunca acabara puesto que su cuerpo era demasiado sexy, algo tan deseable no podía seguir manteniendo su pureza por tanto tiempo.

Rodimus estuvo tentado a tomarlo por la fuerza, pero lo mejor era tenerlo consciente para después tener una grata interfaz.

Se propuso a mantenerse como un amigo para él, alguien cercano –aún más que Drift– cuando fuese necesario lo excitaría y lo dejaría así, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Oh Rodimus Prime, oh dulce Rodimus Prime ¿por qué deseas el premio de consolación?

Cuando puedes el premio mayor.

* * *

Rodimus lo llamó a mitad de la noche.

Necesitaba su presencia para algo "importante".

Dante le tenía gran estimación y cariño al mejor amigo de su creador –y secretamente el mech que le gustaba– así que sin chistar corrió a las oficinas del cuartel, recorrió el largo que llevaba a la oficina del Prime.

Se preguntaba que sería tan importante como para llamarlo solo a él y no a su padre.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente; ¿y si Rodimus quería hablar de algo más... íntimo con él?

Rió ante la idea, Rodimus era alguien extremista y nada romántico, es más, no conocía siquiera la palabra.

Dante, en cambio, era un enamoradizo todo un Casanova, pero esos últimos mega-ciclos se había entretenido con el mech de armadura anaranjada.

Al llegar frente a la compuerta escuchó ciertos ruidos dentro, no se hizo débil esperar y habló.

–¡Hey Rod! –exclamó dándole un golpe a la puerta.

–Pasa, esta sin contraseña.

El cyber-Wolf deslizó su dígito para abrir la compuerta.

–Rod, ¿para qué me neces...?!

–No me llames _Rod_ –sonrió sujetando la cadena–; llámame **Master**.

Esposo sus servos con unas esposas de estasis y las sujeto con la cadena al techo, frente al escritorio. En su cuello había un collar con unos eslabones de cadena.

–Cachorro –se relamió los labios mirándolo–: te ves tan sexy.

Soltó un gruñido eso no era lo que había pensado cuando Rodimus dijo que lo iba a encadenar.

¡Pero Primus! Era algo nuevo y excitante, pero en especial era por qué Rodimus estaba con él.

–Lobito.

Se acercó a su boca a los vírgenes labios del cyber-Wolf. Apenas los rozó sintió la electricidad que vibraba en sus labios, una corriente eléctrica que recorrió ambos cuerpos –la excitación de encontrar el positivo correcto– pero en especial en Dante. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación de calidez y excitación el acto de besar jamás había hecho tal cosa –y menos besar a otro Transformer–, se dejó llevar por Rodimus.

El beso tan osado que le proporcionaba del mech de ópticos azul lo excitaba, lo hacía sentir diferente.

Adoraba a Rodimus con todo su ser, lo sentía tan igual a él que no dudaría en entregar lo que cualquier youngling guardaría con recelo.

Creyó que Rodimus sería como él, con esos valores que le enseñaron sus creadores, la honestidad y la lealtad... lástima que Ultra Magnus nunca le advirtió de lo sucio que jugaba el actual Prime que solo deseaba disfrutar del cuerpo prohibido del cyber-Wolf.

Rápidamente el beso se hizo más jugoso, el Prime paso su glosa por los labios del mech de ópticos dorados quería permiso para saborear cada parte que tuviese Dante.

Todo.

El menor abrió la boca lentamente era nuevo en esto, no tenía ni idea si hacia lo correcto, pero sabía que si Rodimus aún no empezaba con sus quejas y sus argumentos estúpidos eso quería decir que aún no hacia alguna estupidez.

Todo iba de maravilla, la glosa de Rodimus comenzó a explorar la cavidad bucal del descendiente de Magnus, el sabor del energon era diferente era algo nuevo y excitantemente morboso... o eso pensó hasta que sintió los colmillos cerrarse contra su glosa.

–¡Argh! –se alejó del bot celeste.

Dante se asustó, ¿le había hecho daño? Ni Primus se lo perdonaría, no es que se arrepintiera de hacerle daño a alguien el remordimiento era porque ese "alguien" era Rodimus –según Dante no amaba al Prime, pero todo iba en su contra– y la verdad no quería arruinar su primera vez con él (y con cualquier otro).

–Idiota –gruño molesto–; bueno, creo que es momento de disciplinarte ¿o no cachorro?

Dante enmudeció ¿castigo? ¿Qué acaso lo iba a poner a correr como Prowl?

–Date vuelta niño.

Ordeno con una lujuriosa sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia otra mesilla, el licántropo lo seguía con la mirada.

–¿Acaso eres sordo? –se burló aun sonriendo–. Que te des una maldita vuelta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando los gritos de su sentido común se dio vuelta, la mira la tenía fija en el escritorio de su líder.

–Magg nunca te dio reglas –hablo a sus espaldas–: si te hubiese dicho que soy estricto no estuviéramos en esta situación, pero...

Hizo una pausa para reírse.

–...Pero entonces tampoco estaríamos en esta situación, y no me divertiría tanto como ahora.

Dante sintió un leve beso en su cuello, la electricidad corrió por toda su espalda al igual que nano-ciclos después sintió algo chocar contra su popa.

–¡Argh, Rodimus! –aulló de dolor apretando los puños, apago sus ópticos con dolor.

Sintió el dolor en sus muslos y se atrevió a mirar atrás.

Parado con una sonrisa adornando su rostro estaba Rodimus con un látigo en servos.

–¿Pasa algo Dante? ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar un siempre golpecito? –fingió una voz lastimera–. Quizás deba buscar a otro _Kitten_ –hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando–; si o eres tú, siempre podría ser Drift o Rung, no lo sé ¿quién crees que este más capacitado para el trabajo?

Dante soltó un gruñido.

–Hágalo comandante –dirigió su mirada hacia adelante–. Castígueme, por favor.

El de ópticos celestes sonrió, esto iba mejor de lo que imaginaba.

–Cachorro eres tan dulce.

Se inclinó a depositar algunos besos y mordidas sobre el cuello del menor haciendo que este último diera algunos gemidos.

–Esto lo hago para que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, no queremos que eso se repita ¿sí?

Esas palabras llenaron a Dante de esperanza, pero Rodimus se equivocó. Nunca fue claro al comunicarse (si todo lo que salía de su boca eran quejas), solo se le paso hacer creer que volverían a estar juntos.

Dio dos pasos atrás, recordaba los azotes y ahora no los quería recibir quería darlos.

–¡Argh, ahh! –gimió arqueando la espalda al sentir el látigo chocando contra el metal.

Gemía de dolor y de excitación.

Si dolía, pero estar en esa posición era muy difícil encontrar el dolor.

Los azotes bajaron un poco, casi tocaban los bordes de su sistema interfaz.

Rodimus se acercó a él, separo sus piernas con la rodilla mientras les susurraba a los receptores de audio.

–Inclínate, estas ante un Prime.

Lo obedeció de nuevo, mandaba cualquier alerta y sentido común al Infierno estaba cegado por Rodimus y lo que sucedía.

Frente a sus ópticos azules veía la tapa que protegía el cable y válvula del menor.

Unos finos hilos de lubricante se escurrían por sus piernas, era fácil excitar a un youngling y Dante era la prueba viviente de eso.

Volvió a levantar el servo para golpear la placa metálica que resguardaba todo lo que tomaría Rodimus esa noche, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y eso incluye al cyber-Wolf.

Dante aulló, el goleo había sido directo saco su glosa como un verdadero animal jadeando.

–Más fuerte –dijo entre jadeos–. Más rápido comandante.

–Como desees sweetspark –sonrió repitió la acción.

–¡Ahh~! Rodimus.

Eso era música para sus receptores, el menor caería ante él más rápido de lo planeado.

Los golpes intensificaban fuerza y rapidez, la placa se veía desgastada después de unos mini-ciclos hasta que por fin cedió.

Todo lo que el mech de armadura anaranjada buscaba estaba a punto de ser suyo, todo lo que necesitaba seria suyo.

Un golpe más.

La tapa cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido junto a ella unas gotas de lubricante.

–Cachorro me pones tan caliente con tu lindo puerto tan húmedo y goteante –rio.

Esta vez levanto su servo y golpeo directamente el puerto del licántropo haciendo que este gritara a causa del dolor/excitación que sintió por el golpe, sintió como otro tipo de energía viajaba de su cámara de spark hasta la parte más íntima de su ser y su cable se erectaba de golpe para expulsar un líquido azulado que salió disparado de golpe, manchando todo a su alrededor.

–¡Rodimus! –su voz denotaba desesperación.

Su primera sobrecarga lo dejaría cansado pero un cyber-Wolf tenia energía para esa y otras sobrecargas.

–Vaya –Rodimus miro su mano y luego el chaco de lubricante que había segregado el azul–. No sabía que eso pasaba.

–Ni... ni yo –jadeo en respuesta.

–Bueno Dante –sonrió–. Yo también quiero divertirme así que sería mejor que me complazcas ¿sí?

Rodimus tiro el látigo a su suerte, pasando los dígitos por los labios de la válvula del cyber-Wolf.

–¡Ah! Comandante~

Sintió algo parecido a un golpe de electro-shock al momento que los dígitos de Rodimus lo acariciaron rápidamente cerró las piernas, apretando los muslos.

No sentía dolor ni nada parecido sólo... se sentía raro.

Extrañamente excitante.

Dante jadeo nuevamente.

–Cachorro vas a complacerme.

Rodimus soltó sus servos, haciendo que el cyber-Wolf cayera de bruces contra el piso.

–¡Auch!

–Ya, ya. Es sólo un simple golpecito –el de ópticos azules le dedicó una sonrisa–; ahora te sentirás bien. Anda de rodillas.

El menor obedeció al instante, mirando como el Prime se plata frente a él.

–Ya verás por qué soy tan orgulloso.

Rodimus hizo un leve movimiento de caderas, bajando su servo hasta su entrepierna. Subía y bajaba sus dígitos por su vientre, gimiendo alto para que el licántropo lo escuchara.

Dante estaba... Ansioso. Esa era la palabra.

Sus instintos le llamaban, era suficiente el que los protocolos de interfaz empezaran a activarse.

El olor de los deliciosos lubricantes de la válvula de Rodimus era tan nítido, el calor de sus sistemas sexuales era demasiado. Tenía energía que liberar.

–Rod, por favor –rogó–. Dámelo, necesito tenerlo.

–Puedes hacerlo mejor sabes.

–Argh, eres un maldito.

El menor suspiro, si su creador le había enseñado algo era a no rogar, pero en esas circunstancias se pasaba por el cable de interfaz cualquier consejo o advertencia sobre Rodimus y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrecybertroniano se tragó su orgullo para hablar nuevamente.

–Rodimus~ dame tu cable, lo necesitó. Vamos comandante~

El menor acentuó la petición mirándolo con esos orbes dorados llamados ópticos, mientras se relamía los labios.

–Dante.

–Comandante por favor~

El menor se mordió el labio, mirándolo en súplica.

–Me gusta que seas tan sumiso y tierno Dante, eso me impulsa a querer darte tan duro –rió el anaranjado acariciando su procesador.

El de ópticos dorados respondió con un dulce gemido.

Rodimus tan sólo bajo sus servos y por fin liberó sus sistemas interfaz.

El pico anaranjado se erecto frente a los ópticos dorados del menor. Era largo y grueso –no podía mentir que era aún más grande que el suyo– de gamas naranjas y rojizas líneas de un escarlata fosforescente –era más que obvio que era un MOD de color– que cruzaban el largo y ancho del cable de Rodimus, ¡y Primus! De la punta salía unos finos hilillos de lubricante (era más que obvio que él también estaba deseoso) el cyber-Wolf comenzaba a desesperarse ya que su campo de visión no alcanzaba a ver la válvula del Prime.

–Eres mío, Dante –Rodimus sólo era posesivo con alguien, y ese no era el cyber-Wolf, pero eran palabras que le gustaba repetir.

–Comandante –dio un ligero gemido–; por usted dejaría mi trabajo incluso a mi creador.

Lo último cayo como ácido corrosivo en los sistemas de Rodimus, aunque luego recordó que el licántropo era tan sólo un youngling; cualquiera que los excitara le darían su virginidad, era tan fácil tenerlos y desecharlos.

Rodimus sonrió.

–Lo sé, sweetspark –su servo comenzó a moverse entorno a su miembro–. Y por eso quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí.

El menor miraba con ópticos hambrientos como Rodimus masturbaba su miembro, quería palpar toda esa longitud con su glosa, sentirla en su boca, pero aún más quería que estuviese en su puerto.

Dante no era de esos mechs que solían acalorarse al ver u observar otros miembros él no era así. Él se excitaba debido a los protocolos y programas que su procesador mandaba a todo su cuerpo, necesitaba liberar presión.

–Ahh... Dante~

Rodimus gemía su designación también gemiría la de él. Se acaloraba y rogaba a Primus que los lubricantes fuesen abundantes.

Su servo se movía rápido, sus gemidos eran tan altos que parecían gritos de toda esa excitación que aún no llegaba en forma líquida.

Pronto empezó a utilizar su mano libre para estimular su válvula, metía y sacaba dos dígitos de su boca ensalivándolos para posterior mente adentrarlos a su humedecido puerto.

El espectáculo era _erótico_ e _increíble_.

 _Rodimus Prime_ ; gimiendo y tocándose como un simple Bot de servicio interfaz, son cosas que nunca imaginó que pasarían, pero estaba encantado de presenciarlo.

El mayor gritaba y gemía, el aire tan sensual que se daban ambos amantes envueltos en esos actos tan íntimos y la vez poco metódicos a los que se sometían para obtener placer.

Con cada gemido; en Dante crecía la excitación, con cada movimiento; los sentidos lujuriosos cyber-Wolf entraban poco a poco en un estado de ¿alteración? ¿ansiedad? ¿inquietud?

En esos ópticos ámbar se notaba su desesperación y eso era lo que Rodimus más deseaba ver.

Siguió moviendo su servo, ya sentía como el calor emanaba de su pico la sobrecarga estaba tan cerca y quería que fuera sobre el lindo e inmaculado rostro del retoño de su segundo al mando.

–¡Argh, Dante!

Los lubricantes salieron disparados de su pico, manchando el rostro del cyber-Wolf.

Dante no pudo contener un gemido, pronto con su glosa comenzó a tomar todo el líquido violeta fosforescente que estaba cerca de sus labios.

–Rod –pronuncio su designación con lascividad.

Los ópticos dorados le miraban coqueto, si Ultra Magnus lo viera en ese momento estaría seguro que no estaría nada orgulloso de él pero que importaba su creador solo quería recibir un poco de amor de Rodimus.

–Dante eres un...

–¿En serio hace falta que lo digas? –interrumpió haciendo un gesto de molestia.

–No –se relamió antes de inclinarse a besarlo–. Pero aun así me gustaría que no me volvieras a interrumpir. Ahora –hizo tronar sus servos antes de seguir hablando–: boca abajo, quiero intentar algo.

Y no es que en su mente esas palabras sonaran extrañas, sonaban casi como una propuesta amorosa.

Es ese momento en el que ya no diferencias al amor de la obsesión.

Donde ya no puedes ver cuando te ama por lo que eres y no su simple juguete.

Si Rodimus lo amaba era porque compartía su intimidad con él, ¿no? Era porque se había dado cuenta que un cyber-Wolf como él podía ofrecerle lo que ningún Autobot podía.

Haría sentir a Rodimus en las estrellas.

Le obedeció, sería lo que él quisiera y no le importaba si eso quería decir que tendría discusiones con su creador por amar al Prime.

No le importaría una discusión y de verdad no le importaría pues ya tenía el amor del Transformer de bellos ópticos celestes. Si lo que hacían era por amor entonces le valdría lo que dijeran sobre esa relación realmente no entendía a su padre cuando le había advertido que nunca se enredara con Rodimus si él era de lo más sexy y provocativo que era imposible no pensar en cosas prohibidas para cualquier agente con el actual Prime.

–Déjame ver tu popa –lo escucho susurrar mientras tomaba sus muslos con sus servos y lo alzaba–; quiero probarte.

Esas palabras lo llevaron de felicidad, amaría que Rodimus pudiese degustar de su esencia, que probara parte del fruto que escurría por sus piernas y goteaba de su cable.

–Tienes un sucio Hotspot **(1)** ahí cachorro, ¿qué WISP **(2)** podría encenderte?

Rodimus acaricio la válvula del menor, ¡oh! Cuantos juguetes podrían caber en esa dulce y delicada válvula quizás dos o tres. Cuatro sería mucho pedir, pero lo intentaría si fuese algo mejor.

Se levantó y rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio, buscaba algo que supiese que iba a poder caber en el puerto del cyber-Wolf.

Al encontrar el vibrador perfecto lo tomo, admirándolo un poco.

Ese vibrador no era como los otros; este tenía la forma de un pico de mech y vibraba según un control de distintas velocidades que poseía –un lindo regalo de Brainstorm– además de que vibraba también se hacía movimientos similares a una penetración. Vaya que Brainstorm si era un genio.

Rodimus se metió el juguete a la boca, mojándolo con su saliva; era un poco grande, pero confiaba en que Dante lo retendría con facilidad. A los pocos nano-ciclos se lo saco de la boca.

–Hey ya casi terminamos –dijo mientras con la punta del juguete hacia círculos en los labios de la válvula del menor–; solo demuéstrame que puedes con esto. Solo así tu spark tendrá alivio.

Para este punto, dante se había convertido en su musa sexual, si Rodimus le dijera que se debía tocar lo haría, si Rodimus le ordenaba tener interfaz en público él le obedecería.

–Ah, claro comandante –susurro en respuesta apretando los servos–. Puede proceder.

–Aww cachorro, eres todo lo que busco –le dio una sonora nalgada–. No me gustan los younglings, pero tú eres diferente. Eres **mí** youngling.

Rodimus no se esperó y metido de golpe el juguete haciendo que el cyber-Wolf gritara y sin perder aún más tiempo con el control subió hizo que la velocidad hasta el último nivel.

–¡Ahh, Rodimus!

Los ópticos azules del Prime estaban fijos en como el juguete se movía en el puerto del licántropo, haciendo que este último jadeara y gimiera. Rodimus estaba tan encantado, ya deseaba probar que tan profundo iría ese vibrador en su puerto.

Era una sensación de placer y morbo el hacer que el youngling de Ultra Magnus estuviese teniendo interfaz con él y es que, como había afirmado muchas veces, obtenía lo que quería por buenos tratos u otros medios.

–¡Comandante, ah Rodimus! –su cable se tensaba por la presión–. ¡Rodimus, voy a sobrecargar!

Sonrió, ese era el canto de victoria.

–Sigue gimiendo mi designación, ¿sí?

 **[Por favor continúa gimiendo mi designación y me quitas el peso de encima. No olvidare que estuvimos juntos, pero, ¿me ayudarías a olvidarlo? ¿Me dejarías ser quien profane lo más íntimo que tenemos? Tú... ¿dejarías de ser su hijo? Lo odio tanto.]**

El espectáculo envolvía a Rodimus en una sensación de odio y lujuria, lo dañaría y se robaría su placer.

Saco el juguete rápidamente, sustituyéndolo por una fuerte estocada de su propio miembro.

–¡Argh! –grito de dolor, su válvula estaba demasiado hinchada como para aguantar el cable de su líder.

–Oh no sabes cuánto he esperado esto –se inclinó a morder su hombro–. Serás mio, únicamente mio.

–Rodimus me lastimas –gimoteo, sentía como el lubricante ocular iba a desbordarse por su rostro.

–Tú ya me has lastimado –respondió mordiendo y besando múltiples veces–; quiero que sientas el dolor mientras te ofrezco placer.

Dicho eso comenzó a embestir con fuerza, cumpliría su palabra.

Mientras tanto Dante gritaba y sus servos arañaban con fuerza el piso, no aguantaba el ardor que había en sus sistemas sexuales no después de que su pico expulsara todo ese lubricante –al Prime no le importo cuando el menor sobrecargo sobre sí mismo– solo quería que esas estocadas terminaran, pero de repente el de armadura anaranjada se detuvo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no hablo.

–Quiero verte a la cara –fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar su pico.

Rodimus lo tomo con una delicadeza –fue lo más increíble– y lo dejo bocarriba; sonriéndole, acariciando su pecho con delicadeza. En su rostro había una máscara de preocupación de verdad no lo había con intenciones de lastimarle, o al menos así creía Dante.

–Rodimus –susurro–. Creo que te amo.

El Prime lo miro asombrado, para después reírse.

–Cachorro eres tan inocente y tierno.

Está vez insertó su pico lentamente en la dulce e hinchada válvula del cyber-Wolf.

Delicadas y lentas embestidas hicieron que el Bot de orbes doradas gimiera de placer.

La dulce sinfonía compuesta por los gemidos de Dante y el metal de su entrepierna chocando contra su popa, todo eso envuelto en un exquisito ambiente de lujuria.

Sintió como el cable de Rodimus lo profanaba, los fluidos se mezclaban; ambos cuerpos mostraban más que una conexión erótica –aun uno de ellos no le gustaría aceptarlo–, más que un baile de glosas o una ópera de gemidos.

Era mucha más que Rodimus Prime degustando del cuerpo del heredero de Ultra Magnus, claro, era algo más que un desahogo y una traición amorosa.

Tanto Rodimus como Dante sabían que estar junto en ese momento era algo más que una casualidad y simple descuido.

La sesión termino cuando el Transformer de ópticos celestes derramo sus lubricantes en la estrecha válvula del menor, ambos gritaron en liberación. Sus sistemas de ventilación trabajaban a su máxima capacidad para poder enfriar los circuitos, los dos mechs jadeaban en cansancio, Rodimus se acostó sobre el pecho del cyber-Wolf.

Desde su posición podía escuchar su Spark; un pulso veloz casi desbocado la emoción, el placer y el dolor eran emociones nuevas para el joven Bot y más en un interconectarse con alguien.

–Rodimus –su designación se escapó de sus labios, apago los ópticos. Ya estaba al borde de la recarga.

Rodimus escucho su voz... su dulce voz.

Y acurrucándose aún más en su pecho le imito apagando sus ópticos para poder recargar a gusto, aun con su pico bien enterrado en el puerto de su subordinado, decidió contestar con el nombre del mech que más amaba.

– _ **Magnus**_...

* * *

 _Hotspot (1)_ : **un lugar específico que da internet en red inalámbrica conectado con un enrutador a un proveedor de servicios de Internet**.

 _WISP (2)_ : _Wireless Internet service provider_ ( **proveedor de servicios de Internet inalámbrico, para que entiendan** ) **red basada en las cuales utilizan Hotspot**.

 **Es un tipo de mal chiste, el Hotspot (puerto/válvula) como lugar que necesita de un WISP (pico/juguete) para funcionar adecuadamente (para que pueda sobrecargarse)**

 **Qué opinas de tú One-Shot?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	69. Chapter 69

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, masturbación, fantasías sexuales y fetiches.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Regresaban después de una larga y terrible batalla.

Los oficiales médicos tomaron su lugar en la enfermería; mientras Ratchet reparaba a Prime, Wheeljack ayudaba a Perceptor con los Dinobots, Red Alert con ayuda de sus drones les brindaba asistencia médica a los que no habían recibido un daño mayor.

Red Alert ayudaba soldando ligeras heridas. Los principales eran los Mini-Bots; Cliffjumper era un soldado valiente y orgulloso, pero se negaba a soltar el servo de Mirage mientras el enfermero reparaba su abdomen.

–Cliff –le llamó con delicadeza, solía ser amable con todos–; debes soltar a Mirage, si tensas el cuerpo como ahora ten por seguro que te vas a lastimar.

La mirada llena de angustia de los hermosos ópticos ámbar del Bot hizo que el Mini-Bot suspirará con molestia, sin sostener el servo de su Sparkmate, Cliffjumper carecía de valor en momentos así.

–Tranquilo. Red sólo te va a reparar quiero que te mejores –el mech de armadura celeste y blanca lo soltó, alejándose unos cuantos metros.

–¡No, Mirage! –su voz se hizo débil.

El de armadura escarlata estiro el brazo en un vago intentó para alcanzar a su pareja.

–Cliff tranquilo –Red Alert era algo nervioso si se trataba de cosas así de sentimentales.

–¡No Red, no lo entiendes! –su mirada se clavó en los ópticos celestes del enfermero–. ¡No quiero estar aquí, odio que me repares!

El de armadura blanca y rojiza se quedó en silencio unos nano-ciclos, no sabía que decir hasta que tuvo una idea.

–Tú escuchaste a Mirage –dijo serio–. Te quiere reparado, no le gustaría verte sufrir.

–Pero, pero...

–¡Shh! Sin peros Cliff –le silenció con una sonrisa–; quedaras listo en un rato.

Después de unos minutos el Mini-Bot fue reparado y en pocos nano-ciclos corrió a los brazos de Mirage.

El resto del día se transcurrió en reparar a sus hermanos en armas.

Cada vez que intentaba reparar a su amado alguien se interponía, era casi media noche cuando el enfermero se dispuso a atender las heridas de Inferno.

El asistente médico salió al pasillo, pues ahí se quedaban todos los que esperaban una consulta o reparaciones.

–Sweetspark –lo llamó Red Alert desde el marco de la puerta.

El Autobot escarlata no respondió, había quedado en una profunda recarga de la que no lo quiso despertar tan sólo se inclinó a darle un beso en su frente para ir corriendo a buscar a otro Transformer que pudiese cargar con su Conjunx hasta una camilla y ahí repararlo.

* * *

Los sueños en los Transformers son poco comunes, pero no se podía negar que soñaban más que simples ovejas eléctricas.

Claro que más.

Como ahora, que Inferno estaba envuelto en uno de esos sueños.

Se veía a si mismo con los brazos esposados a los extremos de una camilla; algo que por una extraña razón parecía no molestarle. Al igual que sus sistemas interfaz estaban completamente expuestos.

Lo siguiente que escuchó eran unas pisadas que parecía que se iban acercarse a él.

Hasta que por fin el dueño de las pisadas se hizo presente entrando a la enfermería.  
En su óptica se reflejaban la lujuria y el placer no transferido a su pareja.

–Inferno –la voz del _enfermero_ era sensual, parecía que no iba ocultar su excitación.

Se acercó a él con aires eróticos.

Red Alert sonreía, al acercarse al bombero lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse a besarlo.

Al unir sus labios Inferno no pudo evitar tomar control del beso; con su glosa delineo los labios del mech más pequeño pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo que el enfermero accedió gustoso. La glosa del Bot de armadura escarlata se paseó libremente por la cavidad bucal de su pareja quién, ronroneaba cual cyber-cat.

El beso se hizo más jugoso.

Los servos del enfermero comenzaron a tocar la estructura corporal de su Conjunx; acariciando su pecho y caderas.

Se acomodó en su cintura –justo en donde se encontraba su chasis pélvico– frotándose levemente, le gustaba.

La sensación de sus sistemas contrayéndose ante la válvula –aún– cerrada de Red Alerta.

–¡Ah! Uh... Mmh~

Jadeaba el enfermero en los receptores de audio de Inferno que tan sólo rezaba para poder hacer al enfermero suyo una vez más.

–Ah, Inferno –gimió semi arqueándose.

–Red... eres tan _caliente_ –jadeo en un inútil esfuerzo por mantener sus instintos primarios.

–Inferno, ah Inferno...

* * *

–¿Inferno? ¿Cariño, estas despierto?

Pero claro, era otro _sueño caliente_.

–Ugh, ¿llevo mucho tiempo en recarga?

–No mucho –respondió vacilante–. Iba a buscar a Warpath para que me ayudara a llevarte a la enfermería.

–Ya estoy en línea iré por mí mismo –respondió sonriente.

El enfermero tiño su faz de carmín mientras asentía.

–Voy a repararte, vamos.

–Lo sé, sweetspark.

* * *

Red Alert lo llevaría a la locura si seguía así.

Estaba masturbando su pico, bombeaba con rapidez.

–¡Oh Inferno! Ngh, estoy tan... cerca, ¡ah, sí, sí!

Derramaba lubricante sobre su pareja quien empezaba a desesperarse.

–Red, Primus.

–Aun no, ¿en serio piensas que te dejare llegar dentro de mi sin probarme?

A continuación, el oficial medico introdujo dos dígitos en su válvula.

–Ngh... –gimió al sacar sus dígitos ya lubricados–. Hey, ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco sweetspark?

Antes de que pudiera contestar el enfermero metió sus dígitos en la boca de su pareja, sonriéndole como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese alimentarlo con cubos de energon.

–¿Qué sucede, cariño? –la expresión de sorpresa del camión de bomberos también había hecho mecha en él–: ¿es que acaso ya no te gusta probarme? Creí que era tú platillo favorito Inferno.

* * *

–Tienes que tener más cuidado cariño –recomendó Red Alert preocupado–; pudo haber sido peor.

Estaba escaneando algunos cables sueltos del abdomen de su pareja.

–Pudo ser peor, pero tú estás aquí para repararme –se inclinó a besarlo–; así que no tengo miedo de ninguna herida.

–No seas tonto –respondió el enfermero haciendo pucheros–. Yo no soy nada sin mis drones.

–Eres un mentiroso, Red –acaricio su mejilla.

Con un digito delineo sus labios, besándolos con un cariño tan porque casi se podía decir que amaba tanto a Inferno como a sí mismo.

–Te amo y no quiero verte herido –dijo tomando el servo de su amado entre los suyos–; el trabajo de un médico no puede verse afectado por emociones así que no dejes que te hieran porque vas a hacer que te vayan a vetar.

–Mientras tus hermosos servos se pasen por mi cuerpo no me importaría recibir uno que otro golpe –rió.

–¡Inferno!

–Hey bájale a tus humos Red era solo una broma –rio–; tampoco es que me pueda defender mucho con algo como esto –dijo refiriéndose a su servo-cañón de agua.

–Pero no me gustan esas bromas – respondió afligido–. Realmente no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí.

–Yo tampoco guapo –le dedico una sonrisa–; te amo Red.

* * *

–¡Ah, Inferno!

Red Alert había liberado el servo-cañón de su pareja y ahora mismo hacia leves penetraciones a su válvula con él.

Con el lubricante que brotaba de su puerto jugueteaba apretando los labios de su válvula mientras penetraba con lentitud.

El sonido que se creaba era tan obsceno que los excitaba, estaba claro que ambos se divertían con eso; aunque unos más que otros ya que Red Alert solo hacía que Inferno se desesperara aún más, incluso le dolía su erección.

–Red, por favor –rogo en un jadeo.

–Lo siento yo aún no termino de complacer –respondió.

Y es que el enfermero todavía tenía más trucos bajo la manga,

–Llame _Doctor Feelgood_ **(1** ), sweetspark–sonrió lujurioso–: porque vas a probar mi _Funny Delicious_ **(2** ).

El enfermero lubrico todo el servo-cañón de su pareja –con su propio lubricante– y lo hundió hasta el fondo de su válvula, el servo de su pareja se abría paso entre sus estrechas paredes haciéndolo gemir tanto a él como a Inferno.

–¡Ah, Inferno!

–Red, no... Ah...

–Esto s-se siente m-mejor que... nghh, Primus.

Sentía como las rodillas le temblaban, pero aun así comenzó a moverse simulando una penetración, no paraba de gemir debido a los movimientos.

–¡Ahh, ah! ¡Si, ah!

–Red, ah.

* * *

–Gracias por repararme –se inclinó a darle el beso de despedida.

–Es muy trabajo, no tienes nada que agradecer –Red Alert no podía evitar sonrojarse–; b-bueno, hasta mañana

Iba a cerrar la compuerta, pero la voz de su pareja se lo impidió.

–¡Espera!

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto alarmado.

–¿Ya te dije que eres hermoso y te amo? –le sonrió con sensualidad.

–Eres un tonto –respondió lanzando un beso al aire–; ya ve a recargar.

* * *

Doctor Feelgood **(1): es una broma con la canción "Delish" de Hollywood Undead**

Funny Delicious **(2): es una broma con la canción "Delish" de Hollywood Undead**

 **En resumen, no me dejen hacer capítulos mientras escucho HU y dedico mi existencia en los parciales**

 **El próximo capítulo contiene un leve toque de canibalismo y necrofilia, por que eh, bueno en algún momento de TFP hay "zombies"**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	70. Miss Jackson

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **ATENCIÓN : ESTO TE PUEDE RESULTAR ASQUEROSO YA QUE SE UTILIZAN TÉRMINOS VULGARES Y ALGUNOS TIPOS DE BARBARIES QUE SÓLO UN VERDADERO DESEQUILIBRADO MENTAL PODRÍA HACER (**y no, no me refiero a Overlord **) ASÍ QUE ESTÁS AVISADO.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decir que este es el especial de** _ **Halloween**_ **y como saben será un poco tétrico ya que se tocan temas de canibalismo y necrofilia pido respeto y respeto se les será dado por mí, no todo el capítulo contiene ese tipo de parafilia ya que también habrá violencia (no moderada) y palabras altisonantes.**

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duró,** _ **NECROFILIA**_ **, Black Kiss, masturbación, trío y parafilias.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers** **Prime**

* * *

Aunque Megatron le haya ordenado notificarle todo a Shockwave, había cosas que debía ocultar o que simplemente el titán violeta no le importaban en lo absoluto y dejaba que el médico se encargara.

Como el deshacerse del cuerpo de su excompañero, Breakdown.

Ya habían pasado ciclos desde la" plaga de Zombies" y la partida de los Insecticons junto a su Rey.

Knock Out estaba en la consola principal, mandando todos los archivos y documentos. Dio un suspiro de frustración puesto que diversos proyectos que estaban ocultos a los ópticos de su líder debían ser eliminados –si llegaba a dejar algún rastro probablemente fuese castigado como el seeker– y otros tantos que debía enviarle al ciclope que seguramente se burlaría al leerlos.

Mientras los documentos se cargaban escucho la compuerta abrirse, su mirada se fijó en la figura alada que cojeaba con dificultad.

–Ah, comandante que bueno verlo –dijo a modo de saludo con una coqueta sonrisa–. Veo que el castigo fue... bastante fuerte.

La mirada carmesí se dirigió a los lastimados alerones y a las largas y delgadas piernas que mostraban rasguños y mordidas.

–Cierra la boca –respondió molesto–. ¿Cómo va la transportación de archivos?

–Bien –señalo la pantalla de carga–; no creí que el Amo te dejara un poco... bueno, mejor regresa a la Medbay.

El rostro del comandante Decepticon se mostró confundido, no comprendía eso.

–Creí que me habías llamado para "algo importante" –hizo comillas con sus garras.

–No creo que puedas ayudarme en ese estado.

Rápidamente paso los servos por toda la estructura corporal del seeker.

–¡Ngh! –gimió a los toques.

–¿Ves? –alejo sus servos y lo miro con reproche–. No estás en condiciones –sentencio–. Y no voy a reparar más cadáveres. Tengo suficiente con esos Vehicons.

Starscream se ofendió, no era débil y no le gustara que lo tratara así solamente por el castigo de hace un rato.

–Estoy perfectamente bien –gruño.

–Y ese hilillo de energon vital que veo en tu chasis pélvico es sintético ¿no? –menciono irónico señalándolo con su garra.

Como reacción Starscream apretó las piernas tan rápido como su faz se teñía de un rojo tan profundo como la sangre humana.

–Chatarra –susurro el seeker.

–Otra vez debo reparar ahí abajo –se relamió los labios mirándolo con sensualidad.

–Si intentas algo yo mismo me encargare de drenar todo tu maldito energon –amenazo transformando su servo.

–Bueno hablando en serio –su rostro cambio radicalmente a una expresión más profesional–. Necesitaba ayuda para transportar el... el... el...

No tenía el valor de volver a decir las palabras que para él eran casi prohibidas.

–¿El **cadáver de Breakdown**? –fue Starscream quien dio voz a los pensamientos de Knock Out.

–Si –respondió desanimado.

–Entonces vamos para que después me repares –Starscream sabía lo mucho que significaba eso para su amigo.

–Ya perdí a Breakdown no voy a perderte a ti también por intentar ayudarme en ese estado –su voz era quebradiza–: ni siquiera fui yo quien acabo con la vida de Silas fue ese asqueroso ocho patas ¿Qué clase de pareja soy?

–Chatarra deja de ponerte sentimental –se quejó Starscream.

–Ugh olvide que a veces no puedo externarme.

–Bueno ya dejando de lado el drama –Starscream rodo los ópticos–: si dices que no puedo ayudarte entonces transporta el cuerpo de Breakdown a algún lugar solitario.

Knock Out sonrió.

–Al parecer no se te fundió ese fusible después de todo.

–Eres un idiota Knock Out –respondió con fastidio–; vayamos por... Breakdown.

* * *

– **Mi Rey**... Larga vida... Al Rey.

Era el cuarto Insecticon que consumía hasta la última gota.

Y aún estaba hambriento.

Replegó su segunda mandíbula, que súbdito tan delicioso y miraba la fila que se extendía. Todos y cada uno de ellos con la emoción de poder ser devorados para satisfacer a su Rey.

Y es que, no había nada mejor que yacer en los brazos de quien más amas, del mech el cuál idolatra.

Del cual todos los Insecticons deseaban ser poseídos, alimentados, devorados e incluso asesinados por que para ese enfermizo amor solo se necesitaba a Airachnid y un puñado –inclusive menos– de súbditos para que el _Rey_ se sintiera el Bot más afortunado y poderoso del Universo.

–Mis queridos Insecticons –acaricio el costado del Insecticon que había devorado–. Tan serviciales y _deliciosos_.

Lo arrojó a un lado, esperando a su próxima fuente de energon.

Ese "sueño criogénico" lo había dejado hambriento y ahora sus "zánganos" debían satisfacerlo.

–Mi rey.

El próximo manjar.

Es decir; su servicial súbdito.

Iba a desplegar su segunda mandíbula cuando escucho un ruido seco no muy lejos de dónde se encontraban.  
Quizás fuera su imaginación, o quizás algunos de sus sirvientes creando una riña por cual debía ser degustado primero, pero no era ninguna de esas opciones.

Pues a tan sólo un par de metros estaba un cuerpo inerte, un portal espacial cerró todo acceso –cualquier vía de entrada o salida– ante la inquietud –de que pudiese ser una amenaza– los Insecticons se acercaron a mirar más de cerca lo que había salido del vórtice.

Airachnid no se quedó atrás, con una genuina curiosidad se acercó a ver el objeto.

Y para su sorpresa vio el cadáver del mech el cual había asesinado beerms anteriores.

–Breakdown.

El arácnido sonrió, mirando el cuerpo inerte del soldado de bellos ópticos dorados, como buen cazador era obvio que necesitaba ese espécimen en su –larga– lista de trofeos.

–Tráiganlo –le ordenó a sus mechs.

Airachnid se dio la vuelta sonriendo, contoneando las caderas sintiendo la mirada fija de sus fieles súbditos.

–¿Qué esperan? No hay tiempo que perder.

Los Insecticons parpadearon, tomaron el cadáver caminando tras su Señor.

* * *

Soundwave cerro el portal con rapidez al ver el error que había cometido él seeker y el médico.

–Soundwave, ¿qué haces? –se quejó el seeker.

El tercero en la línea de mando se acercó a la consola mostrando la ubicación.

Al leer lo que había en el monitor comenzó a gritar en desesperación.

Starscream no podía evitar sentirse culpable y vaya que era extraño en él.

–Chatarra –susurro el seeker.

Knock Out estaba de rodillas gritando.

Había dejado el cadáver del único mech al cual –verdaderamente– amo en el lugar el cual Soundwave había condenado al cazador y los Insecticons a permanecer en un exilió y desolación.

–Mira el lado positivo –animo el segundo al mando casi sonriendo–; al menos Breakdown no está _online_ para sufrir su estancia con **él**.

* * *

El Señor de los Insecticons se las había arreglado para poder crear ductos a base de los Insecticons desactivados para poder hacer el trasplante de energon.

El cazador gruño al abrir el chasis pectoral y encontrarse con el cadáver del humano.

Si había algo que le desagradara –además de Arcee– era ese humano.

Con repulsión y un poco enojado saco el pequeño cadáver y con ayuda de su segunda mandíbula y el ducto comenzó a llenar los sistemas y cables que eran lo que conducían el preciado líquido celeste fosforescente.

El Decepticon de ocho patas se descuidó un momento al ver que había menos energon en el tanque, lo que hizo que no viera cuando una débil luz color violeta que resaltó en los ópticos de Breakdown en fracción de un nano-ciclos.

Airachnid vacío los tanques, quería ver si aún podía violar las leyes del Valle de Primus, traer de vuelta a Breakdown.

Una leve luz dorada fue lentamente cobrando vida en aquellos orbes cristalinos.

Su primera visión fue un mundo hueco, uno grisáceo y estéril para después subir la mirada a ver unos dulces labios que le sonreían como si él fuese lo más hermoso y agradable a la vista de todo junto con esos rasgos afilados y esos ópticos... Esos ópticos violetas que lo miraban con toda añoranza de quien lo había amado desde sus inicios hasta su fin.

–Bienvenido, Breakdown.

Airachnid lo ayudó a levantarse, el Decepticon de un solo óptico miraba todo con extrañeza.

Dio algunos pasos para caer en un ruido seco.

Los Insecticons ni se inmutaron por el golpe, aunque porque si se alertaron fue ver a _su_ Rey agachándose y hablándole a ese cadáver.

–Guerrero –sonrió tomándolo del mentón.

–Argh.

Breakdown no podía hablar, tan solo emitía leves sonidos guturales.

Airachnid transformó la parte inferior de su estructura para poder caminar.

–Levántate –ordenó el cazador tendiendo su servo–; frente a mi debes estar de pie.

Algunos Insecticos murmuraban, se sentían indignados porque el Bot arácnido le sonreía demasiado a ese cybertroniano.

Por otro lado, Breakdown, o al menos lo que conformaba el cadáver de Breakdown aceptó el servo que le ofrecía el Rey de los Insecticons.

Al levantarse nuevamente, el de ópticos dorados con cuidado lo ayudo a dar unos pasos.

–No tan rápido –gruño Airachnid tomándolo del servo para que se detuviera.

Breakdown lo miro dudoso.

–Eso es –sus labios se curvaron nuevamente en una sonrisa–: quieto, quédate quieto.

Y dirigiéndose a los Insecticons.

–Conozcan a su nuevo hermano, él es energon de su energon. Esta bajo mis órdenes y _sólo bajo mis órdenes_.

Lo último hizo gruñir a los guerreros Insecticons y unos cuantos zánganos que aspiraban a guerreros.

–Debemos alimentarnos –habló hacía todos sus seguidores–; estamos en la segunda luna de Cybertron, Soundwave no es tan inteligente como dicen que es, ya que aquí hay existencia de energon y aleación en de roca lunar.

Camino en dirección a sus sirvientes los cuales lo miraban deseosos de cumplir con el próximo mandato de su Rey el cual juraban y perjuraban amar y placer hasta el más mínimo capricho.

–Vayan mis leales Insecticons, vayan y traigan lo más que puedan.

Muchos obedecieron transformándose al momento y muchos otros se quedaron mirando como su Amo se acercaba al mech de armadura color índigo que estaba de pie sin mostrar respeto a su Rey.

Por su parte, el cazador se acercó a Breakdown. Depositado descaradas caricias sobre la estructura corporal de Breakdown.

Varios Insecticons gruñeron y aun a regañadientes obedecieron en irse y quitar la vista de aquel Decepticon que soltaba uno que otro gemido por aquellos toques.

–Mmh, Breakdown eres tan lindo cuando gimes –se apoyó en sus patas para levantarse a robar un beso de los labios del no-muerto.

Se dejaría tocar por el cazador, se dejaría hacer.

No había pensamientos que no fueran los primarios y más primitivos que tenían los cybertronianos.

El _primero_ es _**alimentarse**_.

El _segundo_ es **recargar**.

El _tercero_ es **procrear**.

* * *

Conocido como el líder de los Insecticon, el más poderoso y peligroso de todos; Hardshell **(1)**.

Como todos los demás tenía una devoción por su Rey, lo amaba como a nada en el Universo.

Sacrificaría lo que fuera por Airachnid, pero lo que más quería sacrificar en ese momento era al asqueroso Decepticon que siempre estaba con el cazador.

Hardshell no era tonto, el veía lo que sucedía.

Su rey, su emperador, el mech el cual idolatraba estaba intentando dominar la spark del Decepticon.

Pero cualquiera notaba que el comportamiento de ese Bot era similar a esos Zombies que habían desactivado en la Némesis... Solo que él tenía un comportamiento pasivo.

Breakdown dejaba que el cazador lo tocara y lo besará.

Si su Rey le ordenaba detenerse, él lo hacía, si le ordenaba avanzar, él lo hacía, si le ordenaba tocarlo... le daba asco el solo pensar en eso.

Su Rey jamás tendría a sus descendientes con un Decepticon de tan precaria condición.

Lo único hermoso que Breakdown poseía era el brillo dorado de su óptico.

Hardshell quería asesinar a ese Decepticon, él era en más digno para tener descendencia con Airachnid.

Él era el mejor guerrero de todos los Insecticon; más fuerte, más ágil y por supuesto ¡mucho más atractivo que ese cadáver _online_!

Gruño alto al observar como su Amo besaba y mordía las conexiones del cuello de Breakdown y este último se dejaba hacer, pasando sus servos por la estructura de Airachnid.

Sentía la furia en sus puños, el fuego en sus armas y el dolor en su Spark.

Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo.

Si su Rey quería a un Bot foráneo en lugar de su raza –pensaba– que ellos hacían algo mal.

Había algo malo en él y en los demás Insecticons ¿por qué su Señor prefería a ese no-muerto? ¿Acaso no los consideraba dignos?

El líder de los Insecticons apretó los puños alejándose de aquella repulsiva escena.

El guerrero gruñía, asustando a sus compañeros debido a que él parecía muy calmado siempre que estuviera junto a su Rey, pero esta vez parecía más furioso de lo usual.

Comunicó su inquietud a los demás.

Todos coincidían que el Decepticon debía irse, debían hacer algo para sacarlo del Swarm **(2)** para volver a cautivar la Spark de su amado Rey.

Todos intercambiaban ideas, iban a deshacerse de Breakdown a cualquier costo.

* * *

Era su momento de intimidad.

Se habían alejado de los Insecticons para poder disfrutar del metal y el placer.

Airachnid odiaba que sus súbditos siempre lo interrumpieran justo cuando Breakdown cedía a las caricias y besos que él le entregaba.

–Abre.

Su voz era autoritaria, digna de un Rey.

La mirada violeta de Airachnid se maravilló al ver como el Decepticon le obedecía sin renegar –algo que había hecho múltiples veces cuando estuvo _online_ – liberando su cable.

Airachnid miraba el pico plateado con leves decoraciones en color índigo y líneas doradas que formaban armoniosos ángulos. Él cazador sonreía, Breakdown no era un mech promedio puesto que el pico que poseía era más del doble de tamaño que un cable de un Bot común.

Se relamió los labios, le encantaba Breakdown, aunque simplemente no entendía por qué su hermoso guerrero de ópticos brillantes había decidido amar al médico y aun a esas alturas no lo comprendía, pero en esos momentos, le importaba aún menos comprenderlo.

Se agacho para poder contemplarlo aún más cerca. Lo tomó entre sus servos, examinando cada detalle, cada color, cada vez que palpitaba debido a la presión.

Breakdown gemía debido a los movimientos, empezaba a sentir el calor en su vacío pecho.

El cazador sonrió.

Sostuvo el miembro con un servo pues con el otro comenzó a delinear cada línea, cada marca.

El de ópticos dorados sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sensual tacto, su voz comenzaba a volverse grave, sus sistemas interfaz entraban en calor y como respuesta movió levemente su cadera para darle a entender a Airachnid que no solamente quería que usara sus servos.

–No seas un desesperado –rió el cazador alzando la mirada.

Ante un Rey, todos deben arrodillarse en muestra de respeto, pero por Breakdown... Podría hacer excepciones.

El arácnido devolvió la mirada al miembro duro y apetitoso del Decepticon.

–Eres tan lindo –susurro besando la longitud–; y eres todo mío.

El ser que habitaba él cuerpo del Decepticon sonrió, conservaba a los recuerdos del antiguo guerrero preguntándose por qué no simplemente se había divertido con su pareja y con el cazador.

Aunque no podía negar que esos besos y caricias encendían cualquiera de sus primitivos insaciables deseos.

El de ópticos dorados acaricio la cabeza del cazador, sonriéndole.

Airachnid entendió.

Sin perder más tiempo, el cazador introdujo el –enorme– pico a su boca para poder satisfacer a su –ahora– Sparkmate el cual gemía con las oleadas de placer que el cazador le ofrecía con su glosa y boca.

Airachnid palpaba la longitud con su glosa, le gustaba el degustar del sabor del Decepticon.

Iba un poco lento ya que le gustaba disfrutar de _torturas_ lentas y placenteras como aquella, pero lo cierto era que en su "primer encuentro" quería que fuera de lo más fascinante que hubiese hecho con un mech.

Aunque Breakdown no lo quería tanto así, le desesperaba que el cazador fuese lento.

Disimulaba las embestidas que le daba a la cavidad bucal del cybertroniano de armadura ónice, pero al pasar de los mini-ciclos se hizo una necesidad el poder profanarlo.

Pronto las embestidas se hicieron más notables hasta que Airachnid pudo sentir como la glande del pico de Breakdown entra casi a su garganta.

–¡Argh!

El cazador lo saco de su boca con hastío.

La brillante luz dorada brilló con violencia, se sentía tan cerca de la sobrecarga para que ese cobarde cazador no soportara de lo que era capaz.

Comenzó a masajear su cable frente a la mirada atónita del Rey de los Insecticons que tan solo disfrutaba la vista los nano-ciclos pasaron hasta que el Decepticon pudo conseguir su sobrecarga en la inmaculada faz del mech arácnido.

–Mmh~

Con sus garras recogió un poco de lubricante admirando el lubricante de su adorado Breakdown.

Mientras tanto este último gruñía y jadeaba, tal vez ciclos después pudieran repetir otra sesión oral como esa, el cazador era muy bueno con la boca.

* * *

Aprovecharon que su Amo recargaba energías para poder atacar.

Breakdown no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra toda la Armada Insecticon, seria todo un placer eliminar a quien desequilibraba la monarquía de su Rey.

Muchos habían peleado por mucho tiempo por poder estar junto al mech de ópticos violetas para que en tan solo un mini-ciclo de verlo su Amo le tomara cariño y amor a un mech foráneo.

Cada golpe.

Cada disparo.

Cada palabra que recordaban que Airachnid le había dicho a ese Decepticon hacían que Hardshell y los demás atacaron con toda la furia y fuerza que tenían y Breakdown no tenía oportunidad contra eso.

El líder de los Insecticons le propino un Crochet directamente al lado izquierdo del rostro rompiendo la pieza que tenía su segundo óptico cubierto.

Hardshell al notar que este no tenía óptico decidió hacer algo sumamente descabellado.

Con ayuda de otros dos Insecticons inmovilizaron a Breakdown; lo bello debe ser admirado, las abominaciones deben ser ciegas ante cualquier brillo de hermosura que le ofrezca Primus y eso era lo que haría Hardshell.

Con una garra el Insecticon comenzó a punzar el óptico estropeado del mech índigo, hasta que hizo una grieta en el cristal disfrutaría romper esos finos orbes que habían sido bendecidos por Primus, pero si Breakdown no dejaba de moverse entonces iban a dar comienzo a desprender cada miembro de su cuerpo hasta que solo quedase su torso.

Hardshell siguió hiriendo su óptico hasta que pudo romperlo por completo.

Un líquido color violeta brotaba de la vacía cuenca ocular de Breakdown la cual estaba metido una garra del Insecticon que reía al igual que sus demás compañeros; se burlaban de su desgracia, objetivo uno completado, seguía el siguiente óptico.

El líder Insecticon iba a proceder hasta que su Amo disparó, llamando la atención de todos.

–Inténtalo Hardshell –reto levantando su servo en dirección a su mejor guerrero.

–Airachnid –pronuncio el Insecticon con decoro.

–El mismo –gruño acercándose.

Los Insecticons que habían inmovilizado a Breakdown lo soltaron alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron sentían pánico tan solo ver como su Rey se acercaba con aires dominantes y furiosos.

Había cosas que le molestaban y luego estaba lo que le acababan de hacer a **su** Breakdown.

Hardshell como buen comandante le plantó cara a su Rey queriendo dar una buena explicación.

–Mi Rey yo no...

El cazador lo le dio tiempo de explicar ya que lo golpeo con toda su fuerza en el abdomen haciendo que este último se doblegara de dolor frente a él.

–Les gusta que los domine ¿cierto? –su mirada se dirigió a los otros Insecticons que observaban atemorizados–; ¿les gusta hacerme enojar, cierto?

Más de uno se quedó boquiabierto al ver como su Rey como golpeaba con fuerza a Hardshell hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, el líder Insecticon no se defendería. Bien sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y se había ganado esos golpes por su desobediencia y celos... Airachnid no lo amaría y aún menos por lo que había hecho.

–¡¿Acaso creen que pueden resistirse a mi voluntad?! –bramo Airachnid refiriéndose a los Insecticons–: ¡lo único que me acaban de demostrar es que son indignos!

Lo último pego en el ego y orgullo de los Insecticons mientras que una sonrisa se curvaba en los labios del no-muerto que se acercó al cazador para cargarlo en sus brazos.

–¡Breakdown! –sintió algo caliente en el pecho–. ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

–Airachnid... no...

Se inclinó a besarlo.

Todos se quedaban con las ganas de poder besar a su Rey, necesitaban a su Rey en especial Hardshell que daba inicios de sentirse miserable y humillado por ese no-muerto.

–Te lo advierto –gruño al separarse del beso–; o me bajas o te quitare el otro óptico.

Al instante el Decepticon bajo al cazador.

El mech arácnido dio un –innecesario– suspiro y dirigiéndose al lastimado Hardshell habló.

–En cuanto a ti respecta –se inclinó tomándolo del mentón mostrando sus colmillos–; solías ser mi favorito, ¿en serio crees que los celos te harán algo más importante?

Se rio burlándose descaradamente del líder Insecticon.

–Oh que idiota eres –miro a los demás Insecticons–; adelante pueden reírse fue divertido, ¿no es cierto muchachos?

Le obedecieron riéndose también.

Hardshell estaba intentando levantarse, pero prefirió quedarse quieto, le dolía.

* * *

–De rodillas, ahora –ordeno el Rey de los Insecticons con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Breakdown obedeció.

De rodillas frente a su Amo.

–Oh no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto.

Habían pasado semanas –casi meses– desde que Hardshell le había roto la cuenca ocular, Airachnid tenía impetuosos deseos de dominar al Decepticon aún más y que mejor que demostrándolo en ese pequeño momento de intimidad con Breakdown.

El cazador se acercó con aires lujuriosos, era momento de demostrar su orgullo de mech.

Bajo sus servos hasta sus sistemas interfaz y ante la mirada hambrienta de Breakdown libero su cable.

Era largo, pero no tanto como el del mismo Decepticon; este era ónice con perfectas restas en escalas violetas y un halo dorado adornando la glande del cable del cazador que ya empezaba a segregar lubricante, era más que obvio que esta excitado.

 **Y mucho**.

El cazador sostuvo al Decepticon de los costados de su cabeza con suavidad nunca antes había hecho eso, pero deseaba intentarlo.

Igual si no se sentía como él esperaba habría otras maneras de complacerse con el dulce cadáver del antiguo amante del médico.

Con lentitud acerco su miembro a la oscura cavidad ocular de Breakdown al estar su pico completamente dentro se quedó estático.

Eso no era lo que había esperado... ¡Era mucho mejor!

Experimentaba la sensación del vacío de la cuenca ocular del Decepticon e inclusive era frío.

Jadeo.

Estaba impresionado por el efecto que le había causado el encajar su cable en ese lugar tan –excitablemente– prohibido.

Al hacer eso sentí como rompía con todos los _taboos_ que rodeaban el placer de una interfaz puesto que no muchos llegaban al punto de cometer actos como esos.

La interfaz se trataba de alcanzar el placer corporal pero cada quien entendía eso como su retorcida y trastornado procesador le daba a entender.

Algunos disfrutaban de la mutilación de partes del cuerpo mientras alcanzaban la sobrecarga; algo que caracterizaba a Knock Out, otros en cambio deseaban con ansias el sentir choques eléctricos; todos sabían que Shockwave era fanático de esa clase de interfaz con Soundwave, otros más deseaban la violencia una pelea por subyugar a la pareja; el grandioso líder Decepticon era de esa clase de mech, otro tanto de Bots preferían la apatía y la quietud puesto que consideraban la interfaz el método de desahogarse de su estrés y problemas; como lo eran Ultra Magnus y Ratchet y muchos otros tenían interfaz para divertirse castigando a su pareja; se decía que Optimus Prime clasificaba en esa categoría pero volviendo al tema, Airachnid era tan fetichista.

Con gustos por esas partes del cuerpo de Breakdown que no eran nada normales en un mech como lo fueron sus ópticos. Siempre tuvo esa obsesión por la radiante y –demasiado– extraña pigmentación dorada de los orbes oculares de Breakdown.

Se reía.

¿Por qué no había hecho eso desde hace tiempo?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero desde ahora sería un hábito más en lo que restaba de vida.

En un principio embestía con lentitud gozando de las sensaciones que le provocaba, pero pronto fue subiendo la intensidad pues aquellas emociones lo volvían loco.

Los temblores en su cuerpo y esa electricidad que corría de arriba hacia abajo lo llevaba a lugares que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera excitarse, pero en momentos así –cegado por el placer– era cuando menos le importaba saber que debía tocar para causarse a sí mismo placer.

El cazador estaba interesado en los gemidos y jadeos que, hacia el Decepticon, amaba esos sonidos.

Era tan glorioso el escucharlo, tenía potestad sobre esos sonidos.

Y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que arremetiendo sus caderas con aun más fuerza, el delicioso sonido del golpeteo de su chasis pélvico chocando con el rostro del mech que más amaba en esa pequeña roca lunar.

–¡Ngh! Mmh, si –gemía presintiendo como la sobrecarga estaba tan cerca.

Y es que no estaba equivocado, en cuestión de nano-ciclos su pico expulsaba el líquido celeste fosforescente en lo que anteriormente fue el óptico de Breakdown.

–Ah –saco su glosa cual can, necesitaba ventilar sus sistemas–; debemos... debemos repetirlo.

Saco su miembro con lentitud, al hacerlo dejo caer un poco de lubricante acompañado de un obsceno "pop" al sacarlo por completo de hueco que antes pertenecía a su óptico.

Airachnid lo miro deleitándose de lo que había hecho.

La mirada de Breakdown estaba perdida entre el cable del cazador y sus piernas, tenía una expresión bastante neutral que era tan difícil de deducir –pero Airachnid juraba que él también lo había disfrutado– lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

El Rey de los Insecticons iba a proferir su primera palabra cuando vio que de la vacía cuenca ocular había empezado a desbordarse el lubricante que había derramado en el hueco de su óptico, el líquido se deslizaba por su rostro parecían lágrimas... Airachnid recordaba malos momentos y el dolor que le provoco la primera vez que lo ejecutado.

El arácnido aun podía sentir el metal y los gritos desgarradores de Breakdown cuando lo mutilo y torturo cruelmente en un arranque de ira por no verse correspondido, por verse visto en una batalla con alguien que había amado aún más que a sí mismo y el factor "Megatron" lo habían hecho sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo y… y cometer una atrocidad, pero esta vez no haría eso, no con esa segunda oportunidad.

–A la próxima recuérdame que **no** sobrecargue dentro –menciono con un toque de nostalgia.

* * *

–¡Breakdown!

Sus gemidos eran tan intensos y excitantes, deseaba ser poseído por él.  
En sus más retorcidas fantasías se veía a sí mismo siendo dominado por el Decepticon.

Mordidas, besos.

Caricias y rasguños.

Un cazador con fantasías tan prohibidas con el cadáver de quien alguna vez fue Conjunx de Knock Out.

–¡Ngh, Breakdown!

Movía su servo con rapidez dejándose llevar por el placer que se autoproclamaba en su pico.

Metió dos dígitos a su boca, la necesidad de algún objeto invadiendo su válvula, estirándola y rompiendo cualquier membrana sensible de esa no tan virgen cavidad.

Los sacó y en un solo movimiento los inserto en su puerto, gimiendo la designación de su Sparkmate.

No muy lejos de donde estaba el cazador se encontraba Hardshell, escuchado como su Amo gemía y pedía por el Decepticon.

Lo odiaba.

El Insecticon se acercó un poco más, su visera brilló con excitación.

Nunca antes había visto el glorioso cable de su Señor; era justo cómo lo había imaginado... hermosa y apetecible.

Y ni decir de esa válvula.

¿Acaso había algo más hermoso que esa válvula?

Tan húmeda, tan estrecha, tan... deliciosa.

Hardshell se acercó, quería probar el lubricante que se filtraba por la válvula de su Rey.

El Insecticon se plantó frente a su Amo, jadeando por la presión en sus placas. Quería saborear el preciado líquido que se escurría por sus piernas abiertas.

–¿Hardshell? –su voz era sensual, su mirada destilaba lujuria.

El Insecticon no esperaría más, se dejaría devorar por esa pasión.

–No seas tímido –susurró haciendo un ademán–; vamos Hardshell.

Sacó sus dígitos de su válvula, estaban húmedos, extendiendo su brazo para que lo recibirá su más fiel súbdito.

–Mi Rey.

Beso su servo húmedo de lubricante.

El sabor era único, distinto a cualquier otro. Lo volvía loco el sabor, nunca había probado algo así... y tampoco esperaría más para seguir degustando de **su** Rey.

–No seas tan formal –la sonrisa en su rostro contrastaba con las delicadas líneas de su rostro.

–Usted es mi Rey, debo respetarlo.

–Dejarás de tomarme respeto en cuánto pruebes mis fluidos.

Airachnid abrió aún más sus piernas, ofreciéndose en bandeja de oro.

–Mi Rey –habló maravillado de su suerte–; lo que hace...

–Menos hablar y más placer.

El Insecticon asintió, agachándose para poder probar lo que sólo había podido degustar en fantasías.

Miró la goteante y estrecha válvula de su Señor, con lentitud acerco su glosa a los delicados labios de la válvula del arácnido.

Sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sentía la gloria en su misma glosa.

Era tan glorioso el saborear tales líquidos.

–¡Ah, ah!

Hardshell dio una, dos, tres... perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces saboreo esos dulces líquidos que envolvían la hermosa válvula de su Amo.

–¡Hardshell~!

Con sus servos empujó su cabeza entre sus piernas, lo excitaba.

El Insecticon no paraba ni quería, devoraría cualquier cosa que estuviese a su paso, sentía la presión en su chasis pélvico.

Mientras seguía deleitándose por el puerto mojado de su Señor con su diestra abrió su equipo interfaz.

Era momento de tomar derecho sobre **Él**.

Pero el rugido de la bestia lo dejo fuera de sí.

–Breakdown –anunció el cazador en un gemido.

Oh claro que no, ese sucio cadáver no se iba a interponer entre su Señor y él.

Con rápidos movimientos se levantó y se dirigió a él con intenciones bélicas.

–Son hermanos, energon de tú energon –le recordó el cazador.

Ambos bufaron, los hermanos no pelean por el mismo consorte, los hermanos no se odian... Ellos eran enemigos.

–Hermano –Breakdown lo miraba con el único óptico que poseía.

–Hermano –respondió e un gruñido, Airachnid era suyo.

Sin más que decir la batalla comenzó con el gancho izquierdo que le proporciono Hardshell al cadáver de Breakdown.

Este se recuperó con rapidez y detuvo el segundo golpe alejándose unos pasos para transformar su brazo.

A Airachnid no le importaba mucho quien fuera el ganador tan sólo quería a su próximo consorte.

Breakdown se lanzó en un ataque rápido, lo tomó del brazo y golpeó su abdomen repetidas veces, Hardshell gimió de dolor, pero se zafó contra atacando a tiempo.

Se transformó y alzó vuelo tomando la ventaja aérea sobre el Decepticon.

Breakdown gruño, era un maldito tramposo. Pero no todo dura pues el de ópticos dorados activo su cañón.

Por su parte, el cazador sentía una gran excitación; nunca antes dos –extraordinariamente fornidos y sexys– mechs se habían peleado por él.  
Oh claro que estaba excitado, le encantaba.

Disparo múltiples veces, no iba dejar que ese cadáver online se interpusiera aún más en la nueva relación que acababa de formar con **su** Rey.

Breakdown no podía esquivar los disparos y al décimo disparo consecutivo cayo.

Hardshell sonrió para sus adentros, ni ese cadáver ni sus hermanos Insecticons detendrían sus ansias con Airachnid.

En cambio, el cazador suspiraba. Le hubiese gustado que la "pelea" hubiese durado más tiempo.

Pero no podía pedir más tan sólo sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara a reclamar su premio.

El Insecticon se transformó al instante, sentía su miembro aún más duro y la ansiedad de profanar a su Rey con las intenciones más puras.

Tomo su miembro con un servo, lubricando la punta con los mismos fluidos del puerto de Airachnid, este último gemía alto debido a los roces del cable de Hardshell con los labios de su válvula.

–Hardshell, Hardshell –gemía sin vergüenza, gemía como si esos toques lo mantuvieran vivo.

Deseoso y jadeante se disponía a tomarlo para sí.

–Hardshell...

Aunque entre todo el morbo y éxtasis que sentía sus sentidos de cazador seguían atentos. Y pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban, arrastraba sus pedes y gruñía por lo bajo.

El Insecticon decidió ignorar a sus sentidos para poder concentrarse en penetrar a su Rey.

–Hermano –esa voz burlona en sus receptores de audio.

Cuando quiso reaccionar ya tenía a Breakdown encima, golpeándolo con una fuerza increíble.

Hardshell logró quitárselo, esta vez se encargaría de asesinarlo de manera permanente.

Se lanzó en ataque al igual que el Decepticon, los dos colosos chocaron, Breakdown estaba decidido a que sería él quien saboreara el placer de tomar al Rey de los Insecticons.

De nueva cuenta se le abalanzó, golpeándolo con fuerza.

–Él... es sólo... ¡Mío! –gruñía entre golpes.

Desplegó su segunda mandíbula, si no lograba quitarle la cabeza a golpes entonces se bebería todo su energon vital.

Y así fue como lo hizo, drenó hasta la última gota.

–Hermano... Él me... Pertenece.

Hardshell repetía que Airachnid era de su propiedad hasta el último momento; por su parte el Decepticon frunció el ceño al beberse toda la esencia vital.

–Ah no hermano, consíguete el tuyo.

Soltó una risa.

Breakdown se acercó al arácnido, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra comenzó a extraer los fluidos que se escapaban de la válvula.

¡Oh, que dulce era!

Lo penetraba con su glosa, el líquido era adictivo.

–¡Breakdown, ah Breaky!

Contrajo el estómago apretando los colmillos.

Podía sentir como el energon corría por todo su cuerpo al igual que la electricidad, temblaba; y no precisamente por el miedo, era por el indudable placer que sentía.

Era un morbo: el tener interfaz oral no era nada nuevo... Bueno, a menos que quien lamía y chupaba su puerto hubiese asesinado a alguien y dejar su cadáver a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

Airachnid reía, a veces era más divertido romper todos los _taboos_ que los demás Transformers se oponían.

Sentía la sobrecarga cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sus sistemas estaban en un sobrecalentamiento extremo, la excitación corría como el energon por su cuerpo, necesitaba liberar la presión que se formaba en su cable –el cual estaba dolorosamente– erecto.

Un torrente de emociones recorrió su cuerpo, sintió como su pico expulsaba chorros de lubricante que manchaban su abdomen ónice.

–¡Breakdown, ah!

El Decepticon se relamió, era hora de saciarse con la araña mecánica.

Antes que pudiera hacer siquiera un movimiento escuchó la atontada voz de Hardshell, en ese momento había olvidado que su energon hacía que los muertos regresaran a la vida.

Lo había olvidado por completo, bueno, quizás estaban destinados a compartir.

Maldecía a Unicron por brindarle vida y maldecía a Primus por haberlo condenado a esa tortura indefinida.

–Hermano –sonrió burlón.

Airachnid solo pudo pensar en lo divertido que se habían puesto las cosas.

* * *

Quizás se había equivocado con Hardshell, era un buen compañero después de todo.

Ambos tenían las mismas ideas sucias y eróticas con el Rey Insecticon.

Ahora mismo ambos lo embestían.

Breakdown disfrutaba del estrecho puerto –ahora mismo ya no lo era– mientras que Hardshell se deleitaba con la dulce boca de Airachnid.

Hacia un rato que las posiciones se habían invertido, quizás después de esta sobrecarga pudiesen tomar otra posición.

Ambos pensaban en una doble penetración ¿Qué tanto soportaría el puerto del arácnido? Estarían encantados de descubrirlo.

O quizás podrían intentar complacer a la araña mientras masturbaban su cable y puerto, o tal vez pudiesen derramar sus lubricantes en la linda e inmaculado rostro de Airachnid –eso volvería loco al cazador– o quizás...

Había tantas probabilidades y disponían de todo el tiempo que el Universo podía ofrecerles.

Ambos sonrieron, complacerían a Airachnid de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

Una Nave aterrizo en la segunda luna de Cybertron; buscaba recursos para seguir con la construcción del planeta.

Bumblebee junto a Knock Out y un puñado de soldados Vehicons bajaron.

–Bien, no sabemos si hay Bots refugiados aquí así que no disparen si ven a alguien –recomendó el ex-Scout.

–Ustedes –señalo a algunos Vehicons–; vienen conmigo, los demás con Bee. Si tiene algo que notificar háganlo rápido.

Todos asintieron y se fueron, después de unos ciclos recolectando la mayor cantidad de aleación posible el Autobot llamo al ex-Decepticon.

–Mi equipo tiene lo suficiente –hablo confiado en que Knock Out hubiese encontrado aún más que él.

–Bee –su voz sonaba temerosa–. Bee tendrás que irte sin mí.

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

–Lo encontré –fue lo único que contesto, su voz sonaba fascinada.

–¿La aleación? –cuestiono dudoso.

–No, no –negaba con ese extraño tono de voz–; lo encontré, lo encontré –se repetía.

Bumblebee no comprendía a que se refería el deportivo escarlata así que se aventuró a preguntar un poco más.

–¿Qué encontraste?

–Lo encontré a **él**.

Fue la última vez que escucho su voz.

* * *

Tenía marcas de mordidas, mas no eran graves.

Estaba junto a ambos mech.

–Querido –sonreía acariciándolos cual mascota–; hacen un buen trabajo al traerme a esta escoria.

El Autobot amarillo gruño.

–Lo que sea que les hayas hecho –se refería a Breakdown y Hardshell–. No te atrevas a hacerlo conmigo.

Se levantó y camino hasta él con aires poderosos.

–Oh no –lo tomo del mentón–; tu no vivirás como ellos, serás un frío cadáver solamente.

Abrió su boca, revelando su segunda mandíbula el largo tentáculo comenzó a extraer el energon.

Los gritos de terror y pánico no faltaban, luchaba por su vida, pero... era tan solo otro cadáver más, nadie escapa de él.

Los no-muertos sonrieron, disfrutaban ver como Airachnid asesinaba Bots, era su pasatiempo favorito al igual que tener interfaz desenfrenada con ellos.

Pero no podían admitir que el rostro lujurioso y placentero del cazador era aún mejor que el que mostraba al arrebatar una vida.

Amor obsesivo, amor retorcido, amor grotesco y homicida.

Llamaran como lo llamaran, era amor.

¿Eres desagradable?

La fiesta no terminaba esa noche, aún quedaban Vehicons escondidos.

Caminarían con él hasta que el fuego se extinguiera, hasta que Unicron reclamara sus cuerpos, hasta que Airachnid se cansara de ellos.

Hermoso y peligroso en sus ópticos violetas, adoraban la muerte.

* * *

–Encontraron otra víctima –el Autobot suspiraba, últimamente había muchos homicidios y las victimas no tenían ni una gota de energon.

–Si –contesto el otro mech–; hablando de eso, ¿viste lo que le sucedió a Knock Out?

Otro mech se unió a la conversación.

–Dicen que vio los mismísimos ópticos de Unicron y por eso se volvió loco –dijo serio el primer Bot.

–Son puros cuentos –se rio el de _ópticos violetas_ –; me contaron que lo tienen encerrado y que solo repite la designación de un mech.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? –cuestiono curioso.

–No lo sé –sonrió.

–Primus, debió ser alguien tan importante como para que solo pudiese recordarlo –suspiro el segundo Bot con una expresión de tristeza–. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido.

–Debió ser horrible como para que lo tengan encerrador.

Airachnid sonrió.

–¿Quieren saber lo que en verdad sucedió?

–¡¿Lo sabes?! –corearon mirándolo impresionado.

–Por supuesto, yo estuve ahí –sus labios se curvearon en una dulce sonrisa.

Entre la oscuridad se distinguía un resplandor dorado y otro escarlata, era momento de que Airachnid pudiese llenar sus tanques de energon fresco.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Hardshell (1): no está muerto aquí... no tanto(?**

 **Swarm (2): Enjambre, alguien más juega GoW4? Es referencia a ellos y a la mayoría de las novelas gráficas de Alíen**

 **El año pasado lo hice del día de Muertos, algo muy típico de mi país, pero este año me quise salir de lo habitual y la canción de Miss Jackson de Panic! At The Disco me seguía desde principios del mes**

 **Llevo 25 días escribiendo casi 7000 palabras, no cuento esta nota y la de allá arriba**

 **Espero les haya gusta, después de todo Halloween es una fecha de sustos y terror bizarro, si no les gusta lo que han leído los invito a leer los capítulos 71 y 72 que están ya disponible**

 **Seh, tuve que hacer dos más para los que no les gustara lo que leyeran aquí y disfrutaran de una lectura menos agresiva(?)**

 **Ya casi me imagino el especial navideño por que el año pasado no hice nada para esas fechas, estuve avisando que este One-Shot tocaría temas un poco más sugestivos**

 **Así que no quiero que anden chingando ni intenten denunciar la historia porque hay como 4 avisos de esto así que por favor a los que no les gustan están cosas los invito cordialmente a simple y sencillamente dejar de leer la historia o saltarse el capítulo, no sucederá nada si no lees esta parte**

 **Alguien más ya se dio cuenta que es el capítulo 70? Hemos llegado lejos, aún faltan más shipps por escribir, tengo tantos pedidos de TFP que ya no hago de esa serie así que ni me pidan**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	71. Chapter 71

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duro, Shotacon, Black Kiss y trío.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015**

* * *

Undertone había aprendido a amar y a quererlos.

Se había enseñado a amar sus sonrisas, se había enseñado a querer tener sus besos.

Se había enamorado de ellos y no había forma que dejara de hacerlo debido a que ellos encontraban la forma de cautivar su Spark cada ciclo solar, poco a poco las barreras caían –ya no había inseguridad, ya no había miedo– para dar paso al amor por sus mechs.

Siendo Mini-Cons se comprendían a la perfección, en especial los gemelos.

Ellos sabían cuando Undertone estaba frustrado, cuando estaba contento, cuando estaba furioso e incluso cuando estaba caliente.

Los ninjas se relamían, imaginándose el momento en el cual tomarían a Undertone en el cual los tres pudieran tener placer en la preciada interfaz, la ansiedad de tenerlo dentro o viceversa, que él los sintiera.

Los Mini-Cons no pueden tener Sparklings, su código binario y genético es erróneo ante esa necesidad, pero los protocolos que posee suprimen cualquier necesidad de tener uno y, aun así, serian felices de que Undertone se quedara con ellos porque sinceramente ¿Por qué querrían ellos un Sparkling? Suficiente tenían con el de armadura blanca y sus leves inseguridades frente a su Sensei.

–Slipstream –llamo el ninja de armadura negra–. ¿Cuándo crees que Undertone y nosotros...?

–No lo sé –interrumpió mirándolo con ópticos llenos de añoranza–; pero espero sea pronto –dio un suspiro–: el ciclo que él y yo nos unamos será magnifico.

–¡Hey! –Jetstorm se quejó–. ¿Y por qué tú y él? ¿acaso yo no existo?

El mech de armadura escarlata hizo un gesto como si analizara la situación.

–Mmh... no, no estás en mi fantasía.

Su gemelo se burlaba con descaro riéndose.

–Te odio –menciono cruzándose de brazos.

–Eso es mentira –ronroneo acariciando la mejilla de su contrario–; tú me amas por ser realista.

Jetstorm sonrió. Era cierto, amaba mucho a su hermano... pero no tanto como al atractivo Mini-Con de armadura inmaculada.

–Tal vez tengas razón –admitió levantando los servos–. Pero ambos sabemos que amamos más a Undertone aún más que a Sensei.

Slipstream se separa un poco.

–Bueno, bueno tampoco soy así de realista –dijo un poco afligido.

Jetstorm lo miro en duda su gemelo le devolvió la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno de esos que son de película donde ya todos descubrieron al asesino y que este se encuentra entre ellos y es cuando la escena pasara a los asesinatos siguientes.

–Supongo... –Slipstream se aclaró la garganta–; yo supongo que estás pensando en lo mismo que yo.

–¿Alguna vez hemos pensado diferente?

–¿Qué me dices cuando desafiaste al Sensei y capturaste a ese Decepticon?

–A veces creo que tomas muy enserio lo que digo –frunció el ceño.

–No puedo evitarlo he visto demasiada televisión y programas de abogados.

–Eso explica todo, ¡espera! Mi trabajo es ser el impulsivo deja de ver eso, bueno al tema –sonrió el de armadura oscura–; sé que pensamos igual y no tengo nada más que hablar contigo así que...

Se acercó a su hermano y chocaron puños sonriendo.

–Buena suerte –los labios de Slipstream se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo –le sonrió Jetstorm.

Ambos se alejaron de la pila de chatarra en donde estaban escondidos conversando.

El primero que lo encuentre, intentara.

Si no lo logra, le toca al otro que también hará su intento.

Undertone era de **uno** , **no** de **dos**.

Al menos ese era el pensamiento del Mini-Con ninja y el Mini-Con samurái.

* * *

–¡Airazor, Divebomb! –gritaba Fracture desde la litera de su nave.

Rápidamente el sonido de pequeñas pisadas corriendo a ver qué era lo que necesitaba su Amo.

–¿Que sucede jefe? –cuestiono Divebomb pareciendo por el umbral de la puerta acompañado de su hermano.

–Jefe ¿le sucede algo? –Airazor miro a su Señor extrañado.

Frente a sus ópticos estaba su Amo acostado y con los sistemas interfaz abiertos y con lubricante que –suponían– no era de él.

–¿Pueden decirme si Steeljaw ya se largó? –se cubrió su óptica, que vergüenza tener que preguntarle eso a sus sirvientes.

–¿Estuvo aquí? –pregunto incrédulo el Mini-Con bullethead.

–¡Idiota! –Divebomb le dio un golpe a su gemelo.

–No Divebomb –alentó el caza recompensas aun desconcertado–: ni siquiera recuerdo que sucedió solo sé que...

¡Qué otra vez esos estúpidos Decepticons congelados se habían metido a su Nave para divertirse con él!

Fracture gruño.

–¿Jefe? –ambos miraban a su Amo con preocupación.

Esas miradas, esos pequeños ópticos mirándolo con compasión como si fuera... ¡como si fuera la victima!

–¡Largo de aquí! –rugió levantándose de su cámara de recarga, mostraba los colmillos.

Los Mini-Cons asustados corrieron ante la amenaza, él que les hubiera gritado no hubiese sido su Amo lo más probable es que se rieran por el grito, pero no. El que los había echado de la Nave había sido su Señor y por eso salieron casi tan rápido como un corredor de Gigantron.

Mientras tanto Fracture estaba sentado en su litera, pensando.

Pero alguien como él... ¿en qué podía pensar?

Quizás en poner mejor seguridad o recargar con un arma o quizás... quizás no volver a gritarle a sus Mini-Cons.

Suspiro.

Gritarle a los únicos que tenía y podía contar era casi como ser _Megatron_.

* * *

Su objetivo; **Undertone**.

Lugar: estar sentado en la barra viendo televisión con Russel.

Con mucho sigilo –y saludando a una alegre Strongarm– se paró detrás de su Sparkmate, cubriéndole la vista.

–¿Mmh? –sabía que debía ser uno de gemelos, principalmente el más juguetón–. ¿Jetstorm?

–Correcto –respondió besando su mejilla, sentándose a su lado.

Russel ya no veía extraña la relación que llevaban así que solo se limitó a saludar al Mini-Con ninja mientras seguía viendo la película.

Los tres miraban la película, tanto el niño como Undertone se divertían mirando el filme mientras que el ninja comenzaba a desesperarse, quería tener al de ópticos dorados solo para poder así...

Una idea cruzo su procesador.

–¡Ah ya recordé a que vine! –dijo como si fuese lo más importante de todo el Universo.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono el Mini-Con de Ratchet, tan inocente como siempre.

–Fixit me mando a que te dijera que fueras a ayudarlo, unas cosas sobre algunos Decepticons o algo así.

–¿Ahora? –por un lado, quería ayudar, pero por el otro quería seguir viendo la película.

–No te preocupes Undertone –hablo Russel sonriendo–. Mi papá dijo que podía usar su computadora y ahí la terminamos de ver.

El niño se levantó.

–¿A dónde vas? –cuestiono Jetstorm.

–Sideswipe me prometió un paseo y ahora que Undertone se va no tendré con quien verla.

Jetstorm se maldijo mentalmente, no le gustaba mentir y hacer que los demás se sintieran mal, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

–Hey Jetstorm –la voz de su amado lo hizo regresar a la realidad–. ¿Te quedaras hablando? Tenemos que ayudar a Fixit.

Asintió, el tiempo apremiaba.

Lo tomo del servo, entrelazando sus dígitos.

Ambos caminaron por casi todo el deposito hasta una de las esquinas más recónditas de todas.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Undertone veía extrañado el lugar, había una gran pila de chatarra que los ocultaba ante los ópticos de cualquiera y solo estaba la reja que tenía Denny como "medida de seguridad".

–Undertone –pronuncio con sensualidad, acercándose a él.

El de armadura blanca retrocedió algunos pasos, no entendía.

Con una gran velocidad el mini-con ninja estaba delante suyo, mirándolo con esos ópticos tan azules como el cielo humano.

–¿Me amas, Undertone? –cuestiono mirándolo a los ópticos.

–S-sí, yo te quiero.

–No –negó acariciando la máscara–. Quiero saber si tú me amas, querer y amar es diferente.

Trago fluido bucal.

Que difícil pregunta, pero con esos labios preguntándole eso después de haberlos besado tantas veces se le hacía tonta la pregunta, pero Jetstorm sabía de la gran inseguridad que poseía así que con ese pensamiento se sentía aún más tonto.

–Si Jetstorm, **te amo**.

Se quitó la máscara de combate y se inclinó a besarlo.

Era un beso sincero, lleno de sentimientos y tan puro como la misma armadura de Undertone, ambos mini-cons fundían sus labios como uno, amándose.

Pero no todo es amor y cariño puro.

Jetstorm tenía "otras intenciones" y comenzó a hacer el beso más íntimo, más jugoso.

Se separó del beso uniendo sus servos tras el cuello de su pareja.

–U-usa tu glosa, no tengas miedo... siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

Obedeció, entrelazaron sus glosas, probando su fluido bucal. El sabor era nuevo para él, pero era sumamente delicioso ¿Por qué no lo seria? Después de todo era de su pareja.

Mientras se besaban uno de los servos del ninja bajo por su pecho, acariciando su cadera y torno.

Sentía algo parecido a un cosquilleo en sus partes más íntimas, su pecho comenzaba a emanar calor.

–El Sensei nos enseñó el valor de la honestidad –era la voz de su gemelo–; y tu estas violando esa virtud.

Rápidamente se separó del beso mirándolo furioso.

–Acordamos algo –respondió como si de un Cyclon se tratase.

–Yo no he dicho nada sobre nuestro trato –Slipstream frunció el ceño–: violas tu misma honestidad, eso es todo.

Undertone estaba desorientado, confundido ¿de que hablaban?

Mientras más escuchaba lo que decían el ninja y el samurái, menos entendía,

¿Acuerdo?

¿Trato?

¿Honestidad' ¿Virtud?

–Los dos –hizo que se quedaran callados–; me dirán ahora mismo que es lo que está ocurriendo y que tengo que ver.

Su voz era firme, no valía pena mentirle a un ser tan puro como Undertone.

–Nosotros –comenzó Slipstream apenado–; hicimos un acuerdo en el cual...

–...el primero que te encontrara podría entregar su virginidad –finalizo Jetstorm avergonzado.

El de ópticos dorados los miro... para después echarse a reír.

Los gemelos se miraban confundidos, ¿Qué chatarra le pasaba a su Sparkmate?

–¿Se peleaban por eso? –rio casi al borde de las lágrimas–. Oh solo tenían que haberlo pedido.

Undertone había perdido la timidez que lo caracterizaba, esa castidad.

Era cierto, querían despertar en Undertone esa sensualidad, la lujuria que llevaba a los Transformers a convertirse en seres sexuales y adictos al placer.

El Mini-Con de ópticos dorados no espero más y libero su pico.

Era grande –más qué el de ambos Mini-Cons, se antojaba ver hasta donde cabían en sus válvulas– y grueso blanco completamente a excepción de unos finos detalles ónices y celestes que lo decoraban dándole un toque elegante y provocativo al mismo tiempo. Chorreaba un poco de lubricante de la punta, haciendo que Slipstream y Jetstorm se relamieran.

–Oh Primus –Undertone sentía como su cable se erectaba frente a las lujuriosas miradas de los Mini-Cons ninjas.

Sin pensarlo Jetstorm empujó a Undertone, haciendo que estuviera de espaldas.

–¡Auch! –se quejó.

–Disculpa –respondió colándose entre sus piernas.

El ninja tomó el cable morado con sus servos y empezó a masturbalo.

–¡Ah, Jetstorm! ¡Nghh!

Provocando celos del Mini-con samurái, este se acercó y lamía el lubricante que se filtraba del puerto del mech de ópticos dorados.

–¡Ah, no! ¡Nghh! –grito enterrando los dígitos en la tierra.

–Eres delicioso –Slipstream introdujo su glosa dentro de su puerto, el sabor era realmente adictivo.

El de armadura escarlata dejo de utilizar sus servos y empezó a lamer el cable, metiéndoselo por completo a la boca.

–¡Jetstorm, Slipstream! –Undertone no dejaba de gemir, cada toque hacia que temblara y se arqueara contra la terracería.

Tomó la cabeza del ninja y la empujó más, la cálida sensación de la boca de su pareja era excitante.

Ambos Mini-Cons lamían rápido, como si todo lo que tuviesen fuera el lubricante que salía del pico y puerto de Undertone.

–¡Argh! –grito el seeker violeta al sentir como su cable expulsaba lubricante.

Su primera sobrecarga había sido tan placentera.

Jetstorm bebió los lubricantes que abundaba en su boca, era tan delicioso; casi tanto como beber energon puro. Lo mismo se podía decir de Slipstream que degustaba del líquido azulado que se filtraba por el puerto de Undertone.

Después de beber los lubricantes los ninjas se quedaron mirando a Undertone.

–Debemos ir con el Sensei –hablaron ambos en coro.

–¿Q... que?

Sin decir nada mas corrieron lejos, dejan a un confundido Undertone.

* * *

Desde las sombras habían observado todo, impresionados.

–¿Vi-viste eso? –Airazor estaba tan confundido.

–¿Qué si lo vi? –Divebomb saco su glosa abanicándose con el servo–; hermano casi pude sentirlo.

–Ese Autobot es muy atractivo –el bullethead miro a su gemelo con aires provocativos.

–Si el jefe puede divertirse –sonrió mostrando sus garras–; ¿Por qué nosotros no? Además, él tiene buena figura.

–Vamos, aún sigue ventilándose –animo Airazor.

–No hagas mucho ruido, lo arrastramos lejos y será nuestro.

Los Mini-Cons Decepticons sonrieron cómplices, solo querían placer y no había quien más que Undertone para ofréceselos.

* * *

 **Varios pedían una continuación centrada en los minicons así que aquí esta**

 **Espero disfruten quedar con la duda por que ni madres hago más así**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	72. Chapter 72

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duro y masturbación.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

Su Lord lo esperaba, pacientemente en su trono con aires tan respetables y temibles.

Él, lo observaba antes de entrar. Tenía un poco de vergüenza por ser tan puntual.

Como Decepticon (o al menos así pensaba) debe ser un poco más espontáneo, pero ¡se trataba del señor de la guerra, el tirano más despiadado de todos, el Bot más poderoso y temible, él...!

Él mech... Que había robado sus suspiros y cariño.

Y no es que se sintiera torpe o avergonzado por amar a alguien –y es que se rumoraba que los Decepticons no se enamoraban– lo que lo hacía sentir abrumado era el hecho de que se había enamorado de Megatron.

¡Megatron!

Nadie se enamoraría de ese homicida, ¡nadie! Pero oh vaya, el dulce Antronix lo hizo y por esas fantasías amorosas que no lo dejaban recargar con tranquilidad.

Rápidamente el mech violeta sacudió la cabeza ¿en qué estaba pensando? Todo lo que su CPU le mostraba eran acciones impensables en plena guerra.

Soltó un –innecesario– suspiró y se decidió a entrar a ver cuál sería la nueva orden de su Lord.

La gran puerta se abrió anunciando la llegada de Antronix.

Los ópticos escarlatas del líder Decepticon se clavaron en la silueta del mech violeta.

–Antronix –su voz resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que se estremeciera.

–Lord Megatron, que gusto verlo ya había pasado un tiempo desde su último encargo, ¿cierto? Por cierto, ¿cómo van las batallas?

Intento disimular sus nervios pues nunca había sido llamado solo –siempre eran misiones que eran realizadas en la compañía de su hermano– y ahora mismo en el silencio de la habitación podía escuchar como los engranajes de sus rodillas temblaban.

–Dejémonos de palabrería y lleguemos al punto –habló levantándose para dar pasos con dirección a Antronix.

El mech de armadura violeta sintió terror.

Veía como Megatron portaba una expresión furiosa y mientras más se acercaba a él menos podía moverse.

–M-mi Lord no sé qué suceda, pero juro ante Primus que yo no...

–¡Silencio! –bramó con fuertes pisadas.

El módulo de voz de Antronix se cerró de inmediato.

–¿Por qué **no** me dijiste de _Bigsilver_? –gruño furioso.

Y fue ahí, a solo escasos metros del Decepticon más temido del Universo, fue ahí en dónde supo que los rumores eran ciertos... Megatron aún podía amar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Antronix no podía articular alguna palabra frente a su líder que portaba una cara que no era para nada... ¿amigable?

–¿Y bien? –gruño molesto–. No tienes nada que decir.

Y es que no sonaba a pregunta, Megatron lo afirmaba.

–Bien para empezar fue culpa de _Drawlue_ –intento sonar confiado consigo mismo–. En segundo eso es pasado y en tercero ¿por qué le molesta?

Bufo.

Ese Bot seguía siendo tan altanero como siempre, iba a aprender que lo debía respetar.

Así fuera por las _buenas_... O por las _malas_.

–El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo –gruño furioso tomando a Antronix del hombro–; que no se te olvidé tu puesto soldado.

Se inclinó a susurrar en sus receptores auditivos.

–Yo soy el que ordena y tú eres el que obedece.

Su voz era acompañada por un tono sensual. Ese tipo de susurro que te incita a pensar en actos primitivos para complacer al metal.

–Lord Megatron, no... –intento alejarse.

–No ¿qué? –rápidamente movió su servo a la cadera de su contrario.

Antronix se sobresaltó por el toque, soltando un leve gemido.

–No ¿qué? Antronix, no ¿qué?

Esa voz.

Esa sonrisa.

Esos... labios.

Esos labios heridos y cicatrizados que buscaban fundirse como el cromo líquido junto a los de su subordinado púrpura que fantaseaba con poder arrancarle un beso, un gemido, un grito.

Los quería, los deseaba, los tenía para él.

– **No** quiero que me deje sin interfaz –respondió pasando sus brazos tras el cuello del señor de la guerra–: así que quiero que me des fuerte.

Megatron sonrió.

–Creí haber dicho qué –se inclinó a robarle un beso–; yo soy el que ordena y tú...

–Sí, sí yo obedezco –corto sonriente–. Sólo dame placer.

Lo llevo hasta trono, lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Besando y mordiendo el metal púrpura.

A lo que Antronix respondía con gemidos y jadeos lujuriosos.

–Mmh~ Mega-Megatron... –intentaba ocultar sus gemidos por miedo a que alguien los escuchará, esa base era más pequeña que el verdadero cuartel general Decepticon.

–Vamos Antronix, gime para mí no te calles.

Bajo sus besos atacando el sensible cuello del Decepticon púrpura.

–¡Ah, mi Lord!

Depositaba fuertes mordidas, haciendo que pequeñas fugas de energon vital se filtraran de las cuales su glosa no perdía tiempo para chupar la herida.

Los servos del tirano acariciaron su torso; recorría su silueta con fervor, le encantaba esa sensación. Los dígitos de su Lord parecían estar es todos y en ningún lado de su cuerpo.

–¡Ah! ¡Ngh!

Rápidamente, la diestra de Megatron se coló entre las piernas del mech púrpura frotándolo con dedicación, claro que le encantaba escuchar los sonidos del mech más pequeño.

–¡Ugh, no!

Megatron sonrió con sensualidad.

–¿Con qué –se relamió los labios– eres sensible?

Aun no iba a abrir sus paneles y ya sentía una inmensa presión.

Quizás haber fantaseado con el tirano tantas veces que tan solo su roce lo excitaba.

Megatron lamía y mordía el cuello del cazarecompenzas, mientras uno, de sus servos acariciaban su cuerpo delineándolo con dedicación, Antronix no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y gritar por la creciente excitación. ¿Cómo es que sabía que partes tocar para crear placer? Ni sabia y ni le importaba, mientras siguiera haciéndolo todo estaría bien, mientras siguiera arrancándole gemidos; todo estaría bien para él.

–¡Primus, si! ¡Ah!

Estaba casi llorando y gritando por puro placer, quería complacer a su amo, quería complacerse a sí mismo, no aguantaba toda la presión debía... debía liberar toda la energía.

Abrió la tapa de su válvula, dejando escurrir el lubricante entre las piernas de su Señor.

Megatron ensancho los ópticos de sorpresa.

En escalas celestes y plateadas, con delicados trazos y ángulos en color violetassobre toda la zona, el miembro temblaba; toda esa excitación, toda esa energía, Antronix debía liberar o posiblemente le diese un apagado de emergencia por contener toda esa energía.

Un poco más abajo; estrecha, húmeda, goteante. Sentía como su spark pulsaba desbocada –la excitación y emoción nunca faltaban en un encuentro sexual como estos– el tirano no mentía; era sensible.

–Mi Señor, por favor –rogó el de visera celeste.

–No soy un Autobot, si quieres algo tienes que pedirlo de una mejor forma –retó el líder Decepticon.

Antronix entendió a lo que el mech plateado se refería.

Bajo sus servos hasta su cable, iba a complacer a su amo.

–Ngh... ¡A-ah! –gemía mientras bajaba y subía sus servos rápidamente, la sensación era excitante.

Megatron veía al cazarecompensas con deseo.

Ambos servos se movían de arriba abajo sobre el pico erecto y palpitante del mismo Bot, hacia expresiones extrañas –extrañamente excitante– sacaba la glosa, mordiéndose el labio, apagando los ópticos e incluso "jadeando".

Llego un momento en que dejo de utilizar sus dos servos, con uno seguía masturbando mientras que con el otro chupaba y lamia sus dígitos para después cambiar de servo.

La válvula tan húmeda y estrecha, ese pico que estaba rígido, lubricante empezaba a brotar de la punta más los fluidos bucales que Antronix dejaba en él.

Una horrible presión se formó en su entrepierna, ya quería penetrar a aquel Bot que cautivaba hasta la más mínima parte de su apática Spark.

–¡Ngh, Lord Megatron! –estaba a punto de llegar, no podía soportar tanta energía no liberada.

Detuvo sus servos, mirándolo con deseo.

–¿Me-Megatron? –gimió Antronix con la vista borrosa.

–Querías interfaz, ¿no?

El Decepticon abrió sus placas.

–Espero que estés preparado, por qué soy de todo menos amable cuando tengo interfaz.

Antronix trago duro, eso dolería.  
Y mucho.

Sin más que agregar, Megatron embistió fuerte, no había tiempo de ser dulce, y aún menos si el cazarecompensas era el que pedía a gritos ser penetrado por su único Amo.

–¡Ahh! ¡Oh, sí! –exclamaba en cada rebote de su cuerpo.

Cada embestida era más fuerte y más rápida que la anterior. Cada vez más profundo.

Antronix gritaba y gemía, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

Siempre había soñado con ese momento, hasta casi parecía planeado.

Amaba sentir el pico del líder Decepticon profanar su intimidad, su válvula estaba a su límite.  
Quería seguir dando más, pero le era imposible.

Todas las embestidas habían sido duras, había sentido como un poco de su tejido interior había sido roto, sintió circuitos calentarse y reventar dentro suyo, pero poco le importo.

Solo quería que su líder no se detuviera.

Claro que le dolía todo eso, claro que las pequeñas gotas de lubricante ocular que se escapaban de sus bellos ópticos escarlatas decían que estaba sufriendo, claro que su válvula siendo perforada por el cable de su amado líder le dolía como ácido corrosivo en la cara... pero debía resistir, debía ser fuerte y darse cuenta que él había pedido eso y quería terminar todo esto, porque aun con todo ese dolor, Megatron lo estaba extasiando y le cautivaba esa mirada de esos orbes carmesís que lo miraban con excitación.

Tan salvaje, le gustaba.

–¡Megatron! –el cazarecompenzas grito al sentir toda su sobrecarga manchar su cuerpo.

El líder Decepticon gruño, llenando el interior de Antronix, el líquido empezaba a filtrarse por los labios de la válvula. El lubricante mojaba la popa del mech de visera celeste al igual que las piernas del tirano.

Pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir embistiendo.

Megatron lo aprisiona con sus brazos no lo dejaría ir, sus estocadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

–¡ **MEGATRON**! –grito Antronix al sentir su sobrecarga sobre sí mismo... de nuevo.

Megatron gruño al volver a sobrecargar.

–Si me entero que **alguien más** desea poseerte –se inclinó a darle un posesivo beso–; cortare su cabeza y te la daré como regalo. Eres **solo mío**.

Antronix sonrió, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

–No creo que nadie se fije en la pareja del mayor tirano de todos ¿eh? –respondió en tono burlón, su voz aún estaba un poco entrecortada, pero nada lo detenía para bromear un poco.

Lo beso nuevamente.

En verdad cumpliría con su palabra, ese Bot era solo suyo.

El miembro de su señor comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, embistiéndole con fuerza.

–¡No! ¡No más por favor! –rogó el Antronix, ya no soportaría más de ese cable.

Él trato de alejarse, pero el tirano lo tomo de las caderas, no lo iba a soltar. Era un sádico incluso para la interfaz, no se esperaba menos del Señor de la Guerra –aunque quizás se le paso por el CPU que no debió tentarlo tanto– y aún menos si se trataba de un acto como ese.

–¡Argh! ¡Ahh!

Al poco tiempo, el cazarecompensas comenzó a disfrutarlo.  
Era cierto que no podía odiar nada de lo que viniera de su amo. Era como una especie de masoquismo.

Megatron volvió a alcanzar su orgasmo en la válvula del mech de visera, que, a su vez, esté sobrecargo manchando su abdomen.

–¡Nghh! –gimió nuevamente, estaba tan cansado.

Sin esperar más, sacó su cable de su puerto –el cual ya estaba hinchado y dolorosamente apretado– mirándolo con esos penetrantes ópticos escarlatas.

–Si intentas –hablaba entre jadeos–; engañarme con Lugnut me iré de aquí.

Megatron sonrió por la amenaza, riendo los leves celos que tenía Antronix.

–No vale la pena engañarte –deslizo su servo, delineando su cuerpo.

–Eso mismo me decían –apretó la mandíbula–. Solo no me dejes.

Lo abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

–Ya, ya –intento animar el tirano–. Deja de ser tan sensible.

Antronix no respondió.

 **Lo encontré, lo encontré...**

–Megatron.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Ámame y no hables.

* * *

 **Esperaba más, pero me ponía nervioso hacer algo para ti, soy malo escribiendo para personas que admiro**

 **De igual manera te agradezco nuevamente por lo que escribiste**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	73. Chapter 73

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, masturbación y sexo oral.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Galvatron no podía concentrarse.

Tuvo que estar despierto toda la noche para ver por qué su Conjunx amanecía siempre con los sistemas interfaz llenos de lubricante.

Y aunque él y su pareja estuvieron discutiendo demasiado fuerte –llegaron a dispararse y chocar espadas– el líder Decepticon estuvo observando como el mech de armadura oscura recargaba en la solitaria y extensa cámara de recarga.

Aunque no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Quizás era simplemente Blackshift que lo extrañaba todas esas noches y prefería hacer el _trabajo manual_.

Pero al ciclo solar siguiente se dio cuenta que él seguía despertando con manchas de lubricante.

–¿Qué acaso no puedes contenerte?

–Juro que no soy yo –decía furioso–. Ponme esposas si no crees en mis palabras.

Y Galvatron obedeció, esa noche Blackshift recargo esposado de servos y pedes –medida que ofreció Soundblaster– ya notarían que eso no servía de mucho pues al despertar noto que el chapado interfaz del Decepticon oscuro había sido arrancado.

–Ves que no soy yo –se quejaba mientras Galvatron le quitaba las esposas.

–No sé qué es lo que sucede –gruñía, nadie se podía aprovechar de su pareja–. Pero juro por Unicron que cuando encuentre al culpable cortare su cable interfaz.

Ya estaba harto.

Su pareja despertaba todos los ciclos solares con su equipo interfaz abierto y siempre con lubricante.

A pesar de que recargaba junto a él nunca escuchaba nada ni veía nada.

Era como si por obra de algún ente del valle de Primus saliera a hacer de las suyas con el cuerpo de su pareja; de gran y temido Galvatron.

Gruñía, odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba desesperado.

Desesperado por no saber quién entraba a **sus** aposentos para deleitarse con **su** pareja.

Todos en el Cuartel sabían que si dabas la más mínima incidencia de demostración de afecto o sensualidad en contra de Blackshift quería decir que serías la próxima víctima (presa) del mejorado líder Decepticon.

Blackshift no tenía ninguna cualidad que atrajera a una femme y menos a algún mech.  
Con esa horrible actitud y esa torpeza mezclada con su mal lenguaje lo hacía un Bot despreciable.

Pero –sí, había un, **pero** en todo esto– era bueno en el campo de batalla; era asesino de primera línea, sí, un asesino y no carne de cañón.

Solía salir casi ileso, se decía que alguna vez derroto a Brawl –uno de los mechs más brutales y fuertes– en vencidas y no le importan meterse en problemas con cualquier Decepticon que dudara de sus planes de batalla o incluso de estrategias que parecían rebuscadas.

A ciencia cierta, nadie sabía cómo funcionaban, ni siquiera Soundblaster entendía como había derrotado una Fortaleza Avanzada Autobot con un pequeño escuadrón.

A pesar de tener miles de defectos, un carácter horrible y ninguna pizca de belleza... A pesar de eso había conseguido enamorar a dos mechs.

Uno de ellos; el gran Megatron. Se había encargado de estar junto a él como uno de sus más fieles seguidores, era uno de sus más confiables generales.

El otro; **Starscream**. Quizás el seeker parecía mucho junto a él, pero no podía negar que los actos de tortura y estrategia lo habían enamorado, el segundo al mando lo había amado desde las sombras, desde el silencio.

No podía permitirse, que él, el gran Starscream viera arruinado por tener como "amor secreto" a ese tosco Decepticon.

Al ser desactivado por Galvatron, juro ante Primus y Unicron que él sería quien reclamará a ese Bot.

Su Spark.

Su Spark en pena.

Al ver frustrado sus planes por el repentino enamoramiento de Galvatron por Blackshift pidió a Unicron una condena.

El cybertroniano violeta caería en una profunda recarga todas las noches, para así poder saborear el dulce metal que conformaba a Blackshift.

Y así fue...

El alma en pena del seeker entraba todas las noches en la silenciosa habitación.

Cuando todos los Decepticon estaban en una profunda recarga, Galvatron bajaba sus defensas para que él pudiese poseer lo que en vida no pudo.

Pero ¡oh! Gran y poderoso Primus que en tu majestuoso halo de amor y compasión dotaste de raciocinio a los temibles Decepticons.

–Soundblaster –el general Decepticon se acercaba con aires preocupados al oficial de comunicaciones.

–Pregunta: ¿hay algo que lo que pueda ayudarle?

–Yo... –es aquí en donde tú orgullo se rompe–: necesito que instales una cámara de seguridad en la habitación de Galvatron.

La petición sorprendió al espía, aunque no se negó.

–Afirmativo –respondió.

–Te lo agradezco –asintió mientras se iba–; no hay contraseña por ahora así que puedes entrar.

Y como lo dijo, instalo una pequeña cámara de seguridad, una que no se notaba debido al desorden que tenían ambos Decepticons en la habitación.

Por un lado; sólo quería saber qué era lo que sucedía y por otro lado estaba asustado por saber quién era el que abusaba de su persona cada noche.

La noche se anunciaba con terror sobre la oxidada ciudad de Kaon, con miedo apagó sus ópticos. A veces deseaba no recargar por largos periodos de tiempo, deseaba con fervor encaminar una batalla que durase ciclos solares pero su maldito Conjunx ya no lo dejaba salir al combate.

Él no era débil, necesitaba energon y fuego. Las armas eran su mejor amigo, las víctimas su delirio y el energon su obsesión. Amaba mucho a Galvatron, pero sinceramente el obligarlo a quedarse en el Cuartel sin hacer absolutamente nada lo desesperaba.

Debía defender la causa, ayudar a su pareja en cada batalla y si era necesario dar su vida, pero no, se la pasaba encerrado en la base de operaciones mejor oculta de todas.

Y lo peor de todo es que tampoco podían tener mucha acción, incluso Shockwave tenía más acción con las femmes rebeldes que solía capturar o con Soundblaster cuando este se encontraba de buenas.

Todos esos pensamientos inundaban su procesador, no quería recargar sus energías si eso quería decir que iba a ser profanado por alguien que no se atrevía a decirle a la cara que amaba abusar de él.

La mejor forma de acabar con un guerrero sin miedo a la muerte es atacándolo de manera psicológica.

Cuando él era soldado, siempre se mantenía alerta con todos los sentidos en velo, pero ahora, ahora era diferente.

Ahora cualquier ruido nocturno lo tenía en alerta, un par de veces antes de entrar a su modalidad de suspensión pudo escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, pero quizás era su imaginación haciéndole una mala pasada, aunque siempre se decía eso... Muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Otros pensamientos cruzaron su procesador mini-ciclos antes de sentir el cuerpo laxo, su último pensamiento recaía en el delicado rostro del antiguo segundo al mando; Starscream.

¿Qué sabía de él? Nada.

Y es que solo escuchaba rumores de que estaba locamente enamorado de él, pero era imposible.

Un seeker con tanta elegancia e intelecto fijándose en Blackshift, debía ser una broma de mal gusto pues todos sabían que el Decepticon aéreo siempre había preferido intimar con alguien a su altura.  
Era más que obvio que Blackshift nunca estaría a la altura del seeker.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca... ¿ **cierto**?

* * *

Despertó con sus lubricantes en la cámara de recarga, la entrepierna pegajosa debido al prolongado tiempo que había estado en sus propios fluidos.

–Black –gruñía Galvatron medio dormido.

–Ocurre algo mi señor –no era una pregunta.

–Lárgate a darte una ducha –ordenaba con voz ronca.

–Como ordene mi Señor.

Cerraba su chasis y tardaba ciclos dejando que el agua lavara su impuro cuerpo, el miedo se apoderaba de él.

En tiempos de guerra no quedaban psicólogos que no se hubiesen vuelto locos, pero podía intentar con Shockwave o Soundblaster.

Y hablando del espía, debía hacerle una visita para revisar la grabación.

Cerro el agua del grifo.

Era momento de afrontar la realidad; **él** , un asesino, un guerrero, un líder, él era... era un simple desquite sexual de alguien que no conocía ni su rostro.

Suspiraba con amargura.

Se había vuelto _débil_.

 _Era débil_.

Y Galvatron lo había hecho así.

Todo era su culpa.

Sí, _todo era culpa de Galvatron_.

Poco a poco el veneno contaminaría la frágil mente del –ahora– paranoico General Decepticon.

* * *

Era humillante el observar como su cuerpo sobrecargaba por sí mismo.

Ni Soundblaster ni él podían notar alguna anomalía en el vídeo.

Era simplemente Blackshift abriendo su sistema de interfaz después de que Galvatron se hubiera puesto a recargar. Aunque lo único que parecía raro es que el seguía en recarga cuando su cable por si solo llegaba a una sobrecarga.

–No lo entiendo.

Blackshift miraba al espía con ópticos suplicantes, necesitaba respuestas no más dudas.

–Mira.

Soundblaster detuvo el vídeo, señalando algo.

Al principio se veía como un leve borrón blanco, pero a como fueron ampliando la imagen los vectores se ajustaron a la silueta de un mech que estaba sobre el pico de Blackshift.

–¿Qué chatarra es eso?

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta, porque ni el mismo creía que el oficial de comunicaciones tuviese una explicación lógica.

Soundblaster lo miró serio, detrás de su visera sus ópticos anunciaban la sorpresa y el odio.

Su voz, esta vez sonaba rencorosa, la rabia dominaba a ese cybertroniano y el de armadura negra lo noto al pronunciar la designación del Transformer que lo atormentaba cada noche.

–Su respuesta: **Starscream**.

* * *

Con gran rapidez corrió a ver a su pareja.

Debía contarle la verdad.

Llevaba consigo un dispositivo holográfico que permitiría a Galvatron a ver qué era lo que sucedía desde hacía mega-ciclos.

Pero no lo encontró.

Se había ido a batallar.

Dejándolo solo.

Y es que no le importara, sólo que a veces quería algo de atención y cariño.

Regresaba a la habitación, era una miserable vida.

Se acostó mirando como el fantasma de Starscream se aprovechaba de él.

Veía el vídeo en gamas oscuras para diferenciar al ente.

A Galvatron **no** le importara en lo absoluto, nunca debió enamorarse.

El amor era para los débiles como su Lord, un debilucho que le ordenaba quedarse escondido en un cuartel.

Y al parecer... a Blackshift tampoco.

* * *

Se enteró gracias a Soundblaster.

Que su pareja cada noche había sido abusado por él seeker.

Pero lo sentía imposible.

Gruñó.

Nadie le hacia ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto a él, el Decepticon más poderoso de todos.

Por ahora debía concentrarse en destruir a Rodimus Prime... Luego vería como deshacerse del ente que atormentaba a su pareja.

Sonaba cruel, pero tenía cosas que arreglar que eran de suma importancia.

Pero no lo dejaría solo esa noche.

Por primera vez compartían intimidad.

Juntos.

La lujuria era palpable en aquella habitación, Blackshift gemía al sentir el gran pico de su Señor aparentando en su interior.

Se besaban, mordiendo y chupando.

Deleitándose con lo que él otro podía ofrecer.

Los lubricantes salían en chorros, no paraban.

Eran bestias gozando de uno de los pocos placeres que podían disfrutar los cybertronianos mechs.

–Gime mí designación, quiero que lo hagas –ordenaba embistiéndole con fuerza.

–¡Ngh, ah! –no podía pronunciar algo con seriedad.

–Gime, hazlo quiero escucharte –movía las caderas con rapidez, la fuerza no le faltaba.

–¡Ga... Galvatron, ah Galvatron!

Eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar.

Sus dulces gemidos por la eternidad.

Lo beso.

–Eso es –alababa sonriente–. Ya empiezas a entender quién es tu Lord, tú dueño.

Su risa maquiavélica llenaba la habitación, rebotando e hiriendo al alma en pena que observaba con desprecio como ese chiste de Megatron se apoderaba de algo que nunca le perteneció.

Se vengaría.

Nadie hacia sufrir a Starscream sin pagar las consecuencias de faltarle el respeto a un muerto.

Galvatron aprendería por las **buenas**... O por las **malas**.

* * *

 **Seh, no tengo nada que hacer más que escuchar música en mi MP3**

 **Escuchando mis desviaciones musicales de Gloria Trevi(? se me ocurrió este une Shot**

 **Me da vergüenza decir se canción es pero algún día comprenderán que la inspiración llega de los peores y mejores(? lugares**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	74. Chapter 74

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, Pink Kiss, Black Kiss, masturbación y cursilerías.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Rescue Bots**

* * *

No podían estar juntos, se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo –agradecían a Primus que su líder no se hubiera puesto violento– ya ninguno de los Rescue Bots aguantaba la situación, ni ellos ni los otros que estaban abordo con el Señor del océano.

–¡No sabes hacer nada! –el recriminaba el mayor molesto.

–¿O sí? ¡Entonces ven aquí y muéstrame como se hace! –gruñía furioso plantándole cara.

Tanto Blurr como Salvage intentaron detener a High Tide, mientras que Boulder, Chase y Blades tomaban a Heatwave para que no se acercara a pelear nuevamente.

–¡Suéltenme par de femmes!

High Tide los alejo de un movimiento al igual que Heatwave lo hizo con su equipo.

–Veo que tienes la boca tan grande como la de un Shartikon, ¿cierto marinero? –se burlaba con descaro.

–Para ti soy Capitán –respondió furioso, no podía burlase de él sin sufrir consecuencias.

–Tan altanero como uno –lo tomo del hombro, agachándose para verlo más de cerca–: todos los demás tienen exactamente 5 mini-ciclos para abandonar el barco, menos tú Heatwave... Ya veremos cómo te comportas con tu próximo desafío en marea alta.

–Con permisito –el helicóptero salió corriendo.

Blades se transformó en cubierta, de lo sí tenía miedo a Heatwave enojado ya se imaginaba al Señor del Océano verdaderamente furioso.

Los demás tomaron el bote salvavidas para regresar a tierra firme, Salvage estaba en desacuerdo ¿y si High Tide le hacía algo malo a Heatwave?

Realmente nadie sabía con qué humor trataría al líder de los Rescue Bots, pero Chase confiaba en su líder.

–¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –preguntaba el deportivo violeta sonriente.

–Es Heatwave –respondía Boulder–. De él nos esperamos muchas cosas.

La mirada del policía se dirigió al barco donde veía que ambos Autobots seguían en cubierta discutiendo.

–Sea lo que sea –decía Salvage en tono compasivo–; debemos apoyarlo.

–Sí, debemos **apoyarlo en todo** –contesto Chase seguro de sí.

* * *

Se **apoyaba en el escritorio** de la pequeña oficina de High Tide, gimiendo.

–Oh vamos marinero –se reía–: me vas a decir que una simple llovizna hundió tu ego.

Apretaba las piernas intentando que no temblaran por la dulce glosa del Señor del Océano.

–Deja de hablar –gruñía–. Y concéntrate.

El de ópticos esmeraldas sonrió obedeciendo. Era tan fascinante hacer sufrir al Rescue bot de esa forma.

Con sus pulgares tomo cada lado de la válvula del cybertroniano escarlata, intentando estirarla más allá de sus limitados límites.

–¡Argh! –grito apretando los puños.

–Mira cuanto lubricante... Seguro tienes el puerto más dulce de todos los mares de Cybertron y este planeta.

La risa de Heatwave lo hizo sonreír.

–¿Se lo dices a todos o sólo a mí?

–¿Por qué todos tienen el estereotipo de que los Capitanes no somos de una sola Spark? –High Tide se inclinan a lamer el preciado líquido azulado que se escurría por las piernas y popa del bombero.

–Por qué ¡Ngh! Es cierto ¡ah!

–¿Ves que este con otro de tus amigos? –lo retaba mientras hacía leves penetraciones con su glosa.

Golpeo el escritorio con impotencia, vaya que el antiguo jefe de perforaciones era bueno en la interfaz oral, no se lo negaría nunca, pero era pésimo con esos halagos.

El cybertroniano escarlata hablo entre jadeos.

–¿Se-seguiremos mañana también?

–No lo sé –contesto antes de morder uno de los labios de la válvula del bombero.

–¡No hagas eso! –una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, nunca había tenido esa sensación.

–Puedes ser un gladiador de la mejor coraza –decía mientras delineaba el puerto con un digito–: pero eres tan frágil y sensible aquí abajo.

Se giró lentamente a verlo, era un grandísimo egocentrista la próxima vez haría que se tragara sus palabras.

Sin preguntar volvió a lamer el puerto del Rescue bot que seguía gritando debido a la excitación.

El gran servo del bot azul comenzó a moverse entorno a su pico que palpitaba de la presión.

–¡No, no High Tide! –exclamaba sintiendo como la energía se acumulaba.

En tan solo unos mini-ciclos su cable expulso una gran cantidad de lubricante al igual que su válvula segregaba un poco más de lubricante qué, el Bot azul estuvo gustoso de probar.

* * *

Ninguno tenía idea de por qué High Tide y Heatwave comenzaron a llevarse bien, inclusive se sonreían.

–¿Qué clase de hechizo tiene Heatwave? –preguntaba Blades confuso por ver como el bombero estaba hablando tan calmadamente con el Señor del Océano.

–No lo sé, pero prefiero que los dos gruñones estén calmados –decía Blurr mientras limpiaba la cubierta junto a Boulder.

–Ahora que lo dices –se metió Chase que estaba terminando de encerar unas tablas–; Heatwave ha estado muy raro.

–Igual High Tide –Salvage miro a los extraños Bots que hablaban de algún plan de combate o de los viejos tiempos de Cybertron–. La última vez escuche que lo llamo "sweetspark".

–¡¿Qué?! –el corredor miraba incrédulo a su compañero.

–Ustedes ¿creen que High Tide y...?

La pregunta de Blades quedo al aire, todos en un silencio incómodo y sepulcral.

Se miraban buscando respuestas en el silencio.

–¡Hey, ustedes cuatro! –grito de repente el Señor del Océano con gesto severo–. No están aquí para mirar la marea, pónganse a trabajar, ¡esas tablas no se pulen solas y la cubierta no se limpia sola!

Las expresiones de terror provocaron que Heatwave se riera, algo que aterro aún más a los otros Rescue Bots.

Rápidamente volvieron a sus actividades, aunque ninguno de sus procesadores podía manejar la idea de que el mezquino líder Rescue bot estuviese en una relación con el egocentrista Señor del Océano.

* * *

 **Con este ya son cuatro one Shots y apenas es martes(?**

 **Tal vez mañana igual suba otro capítulo, no lo sé de eso dependerá el multijugador de Warframe así que no se esperen mucho**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	75. One More Night

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, masturbación y Black Kiss.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Robots In Disguise**

* * *

Eran enemigos, debía odiarlo.

Debía odiar a quien en un principio le mintió –él no quería paz, él quería una guerra–, se sentía tan estúpido por seguir con esa obsesión, quien había dicho que los opuestos se atraen seguramente hablaba de una batería de conectores polarizados por él no era compatible con ese Decepticon.

Sabía que él no lo amaba, solo disfrutaba de su frágil cuerpo.

Después de todas esas noches en donde el amor que proferían con las palabras se volvían hechos, uniendo sus cuerpos en una magnifica y único ritual que llevaba a los hijos de Primus a experimentar placeres inigualables.

Strongarm aborrecía ser quien daba todo lo que tenía para después verse apagado por esa actitud tan... tan...

Le dio un golpe a una de las capsulas de retención, haciendo que su compañero lo mirara sorprendido.

–Vaya –se apoyó con soltura en una de las capsulas vacías–: ¿Por qué esa cara?

–No es tu asunto –lo miro con los ópticos cristalinos.

–Lo es –se acercó al cadete con un andar ligero–. Somos compañeros de equipo ¿recuerdas? Pues decirme.

Por un nano-ciclo estuvo a punto de soltarle la verdad al díscolo Bot, pero prefirió quedarse callado, nadie podía enterarse.

–Nada, no me molestes –dijo alejándose.

–Pareces una femme –se quejó encogiéndose de hombro–. Debería decirle a Steeljaw que te quite esa horrible actitud.

Sideswipe sonrió.

Strongarm palideció.

¿Él lo sabía?

Ese pequeño rebelde lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!

–Le dices a alguien y juro que... –la amenaza quedo en silencio cuando sintió el beso sobre sus labios.

–Tal vez no le diga a Bee –le giño el óptico, alejándose como si nada hubiese pasado–. Tal vez, eh.

El cadete sentía el pulso desbocado, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Con el brazo se limpió los labios, algo le decía que no sería la primera vez que Sideswipe se atreviera a hacerle eso.

Miro la posición del sol, ya casi caía sobre el oeste, deseaba que la luna reinara sobre el día y así podría verlo.

Quería quitarse los rastros de los labios de Sideswipe de la boca, hubiese preferido que su líder le diera una buena regañada junto a unos cuantos golpes en lugar de ese beso.

Se transformó y estuvo recorriendo el deposito nuevamente, no había nada que reportar ni nadie a quien arrestar.

La soledad para él había sido una maldición, solo sabía que tenía miedo que las peleas con Steeljaw se hicieran cada vez más fuertes, la última vez estuvo a punto de dispararle.

Soltaba el aire de sus inexistentes pulmones, era irónico como es que por el día se odiaban, se querían eliminar y por las noches se deseaban, se necesitaban.

* * *

Entre los árboles, en ese lugar donde se reunían para demostrar lo que a la luz del astro magno no –debían– podían manifestar.

Donde la luz de la luna alcanzaba a iluminar el acto de los amantes desesperados de placer.

Solo sentía como las garras delineaban su cuerpo tendido sobre la suave hierba, escuchaba como lo halagaba con esa ladina sonrisa, los extraños ópticos dorados lo miraban cual cazador asechando a su presa.

Después de todo no estaba tan incorrecto su pensamiento.

Strongarm era su presa, era su caza nocturna.

El pequeño conejito que viva en una fantasía, el que a pesar de todo se creía los traidores besos sobre sus labios, esos hipócritas "te amo".

El cadete Autobot era tan recto que no podía idealizarse a alguien sin valores y un poco de valía, le creyó a Steeljaw, le creyó hasta la última mentira.

Mientras mordía su cuello y clavaba sus garras en el precioso blindaje inmaculado con delineaciones celestes de sus piernas que constreñían las caderas del licántropo Decepticon.

–¿Me tienes miedo? –se susurraba a los receptores de audio.

–No –gemía al presentir lo que seguía.

–Que bien –con sus colmillos rozaba su cuello–. Puedo olerlo, percibo algo raro aquí.

Con su glosa lamio sus temblorosos labios.

Ese sabor era diferente.

–¡Ugh! –Strongarm intento alejarse, lo había olvidado.

La mirada perdida de Steeljaw no decía nada bueno.

–¿Quién fue? –pregunto alejando sus garras del cuerpo del Autobot.

Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió, no sabía que responder, aunque era más que obvio que no le iba a creer si le decía la verdad.

–¿Quién fue? –repitió en tono molesto.

–Dijo que había sobre lo nuestro –respondió con la voz temblorosa, no quería perder lo único que tenía–. Sideswipe me beso peor yo no...

Golpeo la tierra aun lado de su cabeza, mostrando los colmillos.

–Quiero que entiendas que tú no puedes estar con alguien más si estás conmigo, ¿comprendes?

–Yo no quiero a Sideswipe, yo nunca dejaría que alguien más me diera lo que me das –prometía mirándolo serio.

–Strongarm, ¿a qué juegas? ¿crees que porque soy un Decepticon debo engañarte?

Steeljaw sonaba dolido.

–¿Por qué me haces eso? Me vuelves loco –se relamía los labios con sensualidad.

–¡Yo no he hecho nada! –exclamaba indignado.

–No quiero que vuelva a suceder eso, puedo oler su esencia en tus labios.

–Entonces deja de quejarte, yo no te engañaría.

–No te estoy regañando –otra vez empezarían a discutir.

 **[Somos tan jodidamente incompatibles, ¿qué caso tiene seguir? He perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches empezamos una discusión que acaba en interfaz y yo mintiéndole a mi subconsciente.]**

Discutían, peleaban.

Se maldecían, pero en pocos mini-ciclos se reconciliaban y reanudaban lo que no habían terminado.

–Eres tan enfermo como yo –susurraba Steeljaw abriendo las piernas del cadete con su rodilla.

–¡Ah, Steeljaw! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! –gemía apagando los ópticos.

–Tranquilo –esa perpetua sonrisa que lo hacía fantasear–; mientras la luna brilla nada me detendrá.

El Decepticon rozaba con la punta de su pico la estrecha válvula del Autobot, impregnando la glande de su miembro con los lubricantes que se filtraban de esta.

La desesperación de tenerlo dentro era mucha, el joven Bot jadeaba.

–Por favor, por favor –rogaba con los ópticos cristalinos.

Le daría lo que pedía. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y ma rápidas.

Sus caderas chocaban con fuerza, la brutalidad del castigo. Bien sabía que ese Autobot era demasiado cobarde para poder traicionar ese amor, Strongarm era demasiado indulgente y eso le gustaba, aunque si estaba sumamente enojado por saber que el Autobot carmesí sabia de sus encuentros, después se encargaría de él, pero por ahora se complacería con la exquisita y sumisa figura del Autobot que gemía su designación, proclamándolo al silencio nocturno.

 **No podían seguir así** , no debían seguir así.

Pero no había nadie que les dijera lo que podían o no hacer.

* * *

Thunderhoof y Underbite estaban encargados ahora, él estaba descansando después de la batalla.

–Hey –el mafioso llamo desde el umbral–. Nos falta personal, ¿Qué tal si levantas esa floja popa y vienes a ayudarnos? Él cuatro patas intentara comerse la aleación si no estás tú ahí.

–Dile que si intenta darle al menos una mordida le metre mi cazador Decepticon por el puerto y lo hare sacar un disparo de Blaster por el hocico –dijo despagado.

–Eres un enfermo –el de astas se alejó.

Steeljaw era muy ocurrente con las amenazas, aunque esa no la había dicho en serio.

Hacia menos de un ciclo que se había enfrentado a los Autobots, había visto como ese entrometido Autobot salvaba a Strongarm de las llamas que había creado el bueno para nada de Bisk al escapar.

En esos momentos necesitaba desquitarse.

Podía imaginarse los hermosos labios de Strongarm, el metal era tan flexible y adoraba esos besos llenos de cariño que el cadete le brindaba.

Extrañaba su cuerpo tan caliente, sus jadeos y gritos.

Empezaba a sentir calor en su entrepierna, no era ningún tipo de secreto que fuese demasiado fetichista como para no excitarse con el joven Autobot.

Con esa actitud tan cabecilla y rudeza que lo caracterizaba, él no era presa de algún Decepticon que no fuera él.

Fantaseaba con él, viéndolo tan indefenso y sumiso a cualquier orden que Steeljaw le diera oh claro que estaba claro quien mandaba en esa relación y era más que obvio que Strongarm no se oponía a ser dócil ante la palabra del licántropo.

Se figuraba un Strongarm tan sumiso y dulce.

Con aquellas hermosas caderas y esa risa que lo hacía reír también.

Movía su servo entorno a la circunferencia de su cable, sentía los temblores en su cuerpo mientras más pensaba en el cadete, no se creía que un simple youngling o tuviera así; tocándose cuando debería estar planeando el funcionamiento del portal espacial.

El Autobot era hermoso, hermoso en verdad.

Sus gruñidos se intensificaron, una sensación de calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, odiaba tener que ponerse en esa vergonzosa situación –ya se imaginaba que si Thunderhoof lo encontraba así lo más seguro es que se burlara de él por toda lo que le restaba de vida– pero no podía negar que gozaba el que su procesador fantaseara con el Autobot.

Con un servo bombeaba su cable duro y erecto.

–Argh... Strongarm, Strongarm –repetía ininterrumpidamente, la excitación consumía su Spark en momentos como esos.

Con su diestra transitaba las garras por la armadura de su pecho y caderas, necesitaba sentir la excitación incontrolable de un frenesí de sus más bajos instintos, aunque claro, la imaginación ayudaba en ese momento.

Movía su servo apretado un poco su pico, deseaba la sobrecarga.

Recordaba la primera vez que poseyó la delicada figura del cadete, se deleitó con esos gemidos. Disfruto cada expresión que hizo cuando sufría del indudable placer al cual lo había sometido, con regocijo tuvo la oportunidad de despojarlo de su castidad... él robo más que su virginidad.

Había robado la única cosa que Strongarm había guardado con recelo desde que había aprendido el verdadero significado de la palabra "amor".

Pero volviendo al presente, Steeljaw apretaba y movía su servo entorno a su cable, sentía él metal duro y pesado.

La presión era dolorosa pero el calor iba en aumento a la par de la energía que se acumulaba e su núcleo de vida.

–¡Argh! –grito al sentir como un líquido era expulsado de su pico.

Jadeaba.

Sus ventiladores internos trabajaban, escucho un leve ruido.

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con Fracture que tenía un servo en la boca y otro sosteniendo un D-pad.

 **[Solo me haces que deje de usar mi procesador, lo dejo de usar pensando en ti.]**

–Yo... yo...

El caza recompensas nunca había visto un mech masturbarse así que estaba un poco desorientado.

–De esto ninguna palabra, ¿entendido? –sonrió ladino, no se avergonzaba de nada.

–¡Pero...!

–Sin peros Facture.

Se levantó mientras cerraba su sistema interfaz, aun tenia los dígitos con rastros de lubricante el cual lamio sin descaro frente al cazador.

–Quizás otro ciclo tengas el show completo –le dijo pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.

Fracture no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿acaso eso era una insinuación?

–Eh, jefe –Divebomb reía–. Eso de los mechs se le da muy bien.

–Ya tiene al samurái, al Thunderhoof y ahora al lobo, dígame su secreto jefe –se reía Airazor.

–Silencio ambos –golpeaba sus hombros–; yo no hago nada y dejen de mal interpretar todo –reñía.

Los Mini-Cons se burlaban del cazador que tenía la faz rojiza.

* * *

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, acostados.

Metal contra metal.

Acurrucados bajo el grueso de la noche que reinaba a esas horas, Strongarm acostado sobre su pecho celeste escuchando como el pulso desbocado del Decepticon comenzaba a regularizarse después de unos cuantos mini-ciclos.

Esa mañana habían peleado, se habían disparado e insultado.

Aunque eso no los detenía para regresar al mismo claro del bosque y unir sus cuerpos como uno solo.

Al Decepticon no le importaba cuantos disparos recibía por parte de Strongarm u otro de sus compañeros, pero a Strongarm si le importaba. No quería dañarlo realmente solo quería hacerlo comprender que debía irse de la batalla, que todo estaría bien si no lo viera combatiendo.

Si por él fuera, cada vez que Fixit le diera alarma de que era Steeljaw la amenaza dejaría pasar la misión, pero no era así.

Siempre debía enfrentarse a él.

Se reprendía a si mismo mientras sus ventiladores trabajaban, la diestra del licántropo acariciaba su procesador con cariño.

Era tan estúpido, no podía hacer eso.

De día golpearlo y de noche acariciarlo.

Pero a él no le importaba, _siempre volvía de rodillas_ su querido amante Autobot.

* * *

–Juro por la insignia Autobot que llevo en el pecho –hablaba con firmeza–; me quedare contigo una noche más. Sé que te he dicho esto un millón de veces, pero me quedare contigo solo una noche más.

Parpadeo confuso, ¿Por qué le decía eso?

El brillo dorado se encontraba con la mirada celeste.

Ambos estaban decididos.

* * *

Había un nuevo Bot en el equipo; uno aéreo.

Era realmente apuesto, aunque un poco raro.

Al igual que Drift tenía un serio problema con la cultura oriental humana, aunque no negaba que los detalles que tenía en el rostro como parte de su modificación en el trabajo de pintura le quedaban perfectamente.

Era un mech demasiado coqueto, impulsivo y carente de misericordia.

Atacaba sin dudar, además que era muy lindo.

Muchas veces tocaba hacer una misión, y no podía evitar sentirse menos que Windblade, él tenía babeando al equipo.

El cadete no era mal parecido, pero su actitud opacaba los finos labios que tenia o su sonrisa tan compasiva.

–Hey Strong –se acercaba el jet escarlata–: quiero hablar contigo.

Su sonrisa, estaba confiado de todo y de todos.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿O es solo otra broma del Joker-bot de Sideswipe?

Windblade rio quedadamente.

–El campeón no tiene nada que ver en esto –decía entre risas–. Es solo que tengo un regalo para ti.

–¿Para mí? –estaba sorprendido, casi seguro que no le agradaba al mech aéreo.

–Sí, tuve que rogarle a Drift que lo trajera de Cybertron.

Le giño un óptico entregándole una pequeña caja metálica adornada con símbolos de afecto escritos en cybertroniano.

–No debiste –sonrió agradecido.

–Un mech como tú no tiene que agradecer, tal vez eso te ayude a encontrar algo en alguien –dijo alegre.

Al destapar la caja se encontró con lo que parecía un lápiz labial de energon.

–Eh... ¿puedo preguntar por qué me das esto?

¡Qué indignación!

–¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta que a veces se te escurre el lubricante por la popa? –su voz sonaba sensual–. Alguien te tiene loco Strong, úsalo. Tal vez sienta una nueva experiencia con esos lindos labios.

Se dio media vuelta riendo.

–Uh... gracias –dijo en voz alta.

–De nada, aunque agradéceselo a Drift.

De ninguna manera iría a darle las gracias al samurái por traerlo desde Cybertron, aunque era un bonito regalo.

Quería probarlo.

Corrió a buscar a Russell.

–¡Russell, Russell! –gritaba buscando al humano.

–Aquí –alzo la mano.

La mirada celeste del cadete lo vio sentado junto a los Mini-Cons que veía televisión.

–Necesito que me prestes un espejo para... –se detuvo casi revela el uso que le daría–: para algo importante.

–Sí, claro –el humano se levantó–: están aquí en el pasillo 6.

Strongarm sonrió para sus adentros, no tenía ni la menor idea de que ridiculez haría, pero esperaba que al Decepticon le gustara.

* * *

Estaba decidió a hablar con el cadete esa noche, aunque por algún motivo había llegado más temprano que otras noches. Esperaba pacientemente al cadete.

Debía decirle antes de que eso se convirtiera en algo peor.

Paso un ciclo antes de que la camioneta policiaca llegara al claro.

–Lo siento –se disculpaba mientras se transformaba–: estaba practicando algo.

–Strongarm quería decirte que...

Se quedó sin palabras al ver los labios del Bot.

–Uh... me veo ridículo, ¿cierto? –se mordió el labio inferior–. Sabía que no debía ponerme esto.

–Te ves...

–Como odio a Windblade, sabía que no debía hacer esta ridiculez.

Iba a quitarse el lápiz labial con el antebrazo, pero el servo de su pareja lo detuvo.

–Antes de que hagas eso –sonrió lujurioso–. Quiero que hagas algo.

Se inclinó a besarlo, su glosa delineo los labios ajenos pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual fue concedió, sus glosas se chupaban mutuamente.

Ese lápiz labial lo volvía loco.

Pronto los besos de Strongarm bajaron hasta su chapado interfaz.

Una senda de besos azules en el torso del Decepticon que llegaban hasta su equipo interfaz.

Abrió sus paneles, dejando ver el cable erecto color celeste que tenía leves decoraciones en dorado y blanco, unas rectas y ángulos trazados armoniosamente en torno a ese pico que filtraba unas gotas de lubricante.

–Mmh~

Strongarm comenzó besando **toda** la longitud del grueso cable, dejando el rastro de su lápiz labial.

Steeljaw tenía una perfecta vista del cadete besando su pico, la escena era tan erótica que ya no podía esperar para poder corromper –nuevamente– el delicioso puerto de Strongarm.

Con lentitud comenzó a lamerlo, lo sostenía con un servo mientras que su glosa lamia la glande del miembro del licántropo.

–Ah, lo haces tan bien.

Acariciaba su cabeza, le gustaba el placer que le ofrecía el cadete.

Entre los Decepticons se contaba que yacer con un Autobot era algo excitante y a la vez prohibido. Se contaban rumores qué, como su estricto código marcaba a la interfaz física como un acto inmoral y barbárico –digno de los Decepticon– y que al tener esa regla era más fácil encontrar que los Autobots caían en la tentación Decepticon. Era fácil excitar a un Autobot, era fácil someter a un Autobot, era más fácil sobrecargar a un Autobot... y cualquier Decepticon lo sabía.

Se reiría de los Autobots que eran tan rectos que no cedían ante dicha insinuación. Los que clasificaban en esa categoría eran los Primes y Bots de alto rango como generales y tenientes.

Pero regresando a la realidad, Strongarm tenía medio cable en la boca, chupándolo lentamente, disfrutaba mucho sentir el grueso y extenso pico de Steeljaw en su húmeda boca porque sabía que así lo complacía a él también.

Con el pasar de los mini-ciclos sentía como la presión aumentaba hasta tenerlo por completo en su boca, lo chupaba con lentitud creando un suave vaivén.

Pronto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, Steeljaw sostenía como la energía acumulada estaba a punto de salir, no pudo evitar gemir al expulsar su lubricante en la boca de su contrario Autobot.

El líquido comenzó a desbordarse por las comisuras de los labios de Strongarm que lo trago como si de energon puro se tratase, embriagándose con la esencia del Decepticon.

Saco el miembro de su boca, lo tomo con un servo y antes de que el deportivo celeste pronunciara alguna palabra el cadete le dio una lenta lamida a toda la longitud del pico de Steeljaw besando la punta para acentuar el gesto, dejando impregnado el lápiz labial como sello.

Ahora si podía sentar la lujuria en cada parte de su ser, desde el más pequeño engranaje hasta su T-cog.

* * *

Encendía sus ópticos.

Después de despertar lo primero que sabía era que Strongarm no estaba junto a él pues el cadete después de terminar la sesión interfaz se iba corriendo devuelta a su base o donde estuviesen escondidos.

Se tenía un inmenso odio, debía acabar con la vida de ese Autobot, pero no podía –quizás era cierto que lo amaba demasiado como para dañarlo de otra manera que no fuera en la interfaz–, se sentía satisfecho y culpable.

Satisfecho; por volver a disfrutar del cuerpo del youngling Autobot.

Culpable; por volver de nuevo.

Se transformó y volvió con los demás Decepticons quienes no les importaban en lo más mínimo las salidas nocturnas de Steeljaw hasta ese momento que lo vieron llegar en su modalidad vehicular y al transformarse en mech tenía el torso, rostro y equipo interfaz lleno de marcas de besos de lápiz labial azul.

–Oh vamos Steeljaw –Underbite lo miraba suplicante–. Dime que femme fue, yo también quiero compañía en una noche solitaria.

Los demás Decepticon se reían mientras el licántropo se quitaba las marcas de besos de la armadura.

–No tengo por qué decirte nada.

–Concuerdo con Underbite –Thunderhoof se metió–. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que vi la silueta de una femme, prometo no quitártela si me dejas una noche con ella.

–¡Hey! –Clampdown se quejó a lo lejos–. Solo tráela, todos aquí no tenemos ni diversión y tu sales todas las noches con ella.

–Seguro es una femme Autobot –mascullo Fracture desviando la mirada.

–¿Y si lo fuera cual es el problema hermano? –se acercó Steeljaw al cazador.

–No habría problema –susurro en respuesta.

–¡Oh una Autobot! –el mech de astas sonreía–. Siempre escuche que las Autobots son las mejores en interfaz, ya he tenido muchas Decepticons conmigo así que no estaría mal intentar con alguna.

–¿Es linda? –cuestionaba el cangrejo.

–A quién le importa si es linda, lo único que quiero es escucharla gemir mi designación –el gran Decepticon violeta oscuro reía, ya casi saboreaba el metal de la "femme".

Steeljaw apretó los puños.

–Tiene mi marca, me pertenece a mí –gruño–. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se le acerque o juro por Primus que yo personalmente lo meteré en una capsula y lo entregare a los Autobots.

La amenaza sonaba demasiado real como para que fuera una broma.

Quien quiera que fuera esa _femme_ era demasiado afortunada por tener a Steeljaw como "protector" de los otros Decepticons.

* * *

Siempre le gustaron esas bellas sonrisas.

Al acabar la sesión se quedaron acotados en la suave hierba, esperando que sus sistemas de enfriamientos trabajaran.

–Que dirías si... –hablaba entrelazando sus garras con el servo de Strongarm–; si quisiera que te unas a nosotros, a los Decepticons.

El cadete lo miro angustiado, lo que le pedía era la idea más descabellada de todas.

–Yo te amo mucho –decía alarmado–. Pero lo que me pides no puedo hacerlo, lo siento mucho.

Aunque siempre supo que esa iba a ser la respuesta le dolía mucho más escucharla salir de los azules labios de su amante.

–Sabía que dirías eso –contesto besando el dorso del servo de Strongarm.

–Si lo sabias ¿por qué me lo preguntaste?

–Porque soy un Decepticon que miente, pero no me gusta que me mientan.

Steeljaw le dedico una sonrisa nostálgica.

Quería decirle que sí, pero sabía que era una mentira y no quería lastimarlo.

Detestaba el hecho de estar en la Tierra, pero si eso significaba estar con Steeljaw entonces aceptaría gustoso la condena, cada noche... cada noche cumpliría con el castigo impuesto por Primus.

–Te amo, te amo mucho Steeljaw –susurraba besándolo.

–Te creería si no fueras un Autobot.

* * *

El jet se había vuelto su mejor confidente.

–Bueno me dirás que hicieron anoche –no era una pregunta, era una orden.

–A veces me dan tantas ganas de dejarlo y no volver a verlo –decía abrazado sus piernas–; pero no puedo, no sé si lo amo o si ya me volví masoquista con mis sentimientos.

Windblade medito un momento la respuesta para después sonreírle al hablar.

–¿Mmh? Quizás tienes una dependencia de amor.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir?

–La verdadera pregunta mi amigo –se rio, la mirada zafiro del jet era profunda–; es ¿qué no significa una dependencia amorosa?

* * *

Se prometían una noche más, solo una noche.

Pero era una vil y retorcida mentira.

Dependían demasiado el uno del otro.

Se amaban con locura, decían odiarse cuando estaban a espaldas del otro, pero se redimían en las noches dibujando sus cuerpos en el manto verde que cubría el bosque.

Estarían ahí siempre, lloviera o no, se estuviese acabando el mundo o no.

Seguirán así hasta que alguno de los dos pereciera o hasta que lograrán capturar a todos los Decepticons fugitivos.

No importaba que sucediera primero, solo sabían que para ese entonces ambos se tendrían, y juraran lo que juraran, siempre volvían.

El amor, la conexión que sentían era demasiado fuerte como para romperla por simples estereotipos de facción. Debían luchar por mantener ese ritmo, cada noche, cada ciclo estarían juntos.

Mientras los Autobots no descubrieran donde estaban los Decepticons fugitivos online todo estaría bien.

Mientras a los fugitivos no se les ocurriera hacer un gran plan que llamara la atención de los Autobots todo estaría bien.

Y no estuvieran planeando pasar un año terrestre pasa seguir con esos encuentros, no claro que no.

Aunque no era mala idea, después de todo lo que más le gustaba era ver al cadete todas las noches junto a él, aunque quizás algún día se despertaría a su lado y no solitario en ese claro de bosque.

* * *

–Steeljaw –gemía el cadete entre besos.

La glosa del licántropo se enrolló con la de Strongarm, la estática recorría ambos cuerpos, la lujuria y el deseó les consumía, no había cariño ni delicadas caricias.

Los besos ardientes dignos de un Decepticon, los toques excitantes que pertenecían a Steeljaw y que brindaba al tembloroso cuerpo del Autobot.  
Iban rápido, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y tocando en dónde se les ocurriera, no había lugar en dónde no hubiese sido acariciado por las filosas garras de Steeljaw.

–Vamos Strongarm, abre para mí.

El Autobot abrió su equipo interfaz, revelando ante los ópticos dorados del licántropo su cable.

Era más pequeño que el de Steeljaw, en escalas celestes con delicadas líneas color índigo que lo decoraban, el lubricante chorreaba de la punta.

–Adelante, Steeljaw –abrió sus piernas, sonriéndole con lujuria–. Todo esto es tuyo, tómame. No soporto la presión.

Steeljaw besó al cadete con pasión, mientras que su servo masturbaba el pico del mech de hermosos ópticos zafiro.

–¡Ah, Steeljaw! –gemía semi arqueándose, enterró los dígitos en la tierra.

Los gemidos eran música para sus receptores auditivos.

–Pequeño Autobot, eres tan caliente –el licántropo sonrió con lujuria.

El Decepticon bajo su boca hasta la entrepierna de Strongarm.  
Sustituyo sus servos por su boca; comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas a la punta del pico, mientras que con sus dígitos estimulaba el origen del miembro.

–¡Steeljaw, ah! –gimió el cadete empujando la cabeza del mech celeste más adentro.

Enrolló su glosa a la punta del pico del mech Autobot.

–Mmh Steel~ ¡Ngh!

Masajeaba el cable de su contrario con su glosa, mientras que Strongarm se arqueaba contra el suelo enterrando los dígitos con fuerza.

Tan sólo había durado un mini-ciclo y medio las suaves lamidas del Decepticon contra el Autobot, Steeljaw se había aburrido y en estos momentos tenía el cable del Bot en su boca, chupándolo, movía rápido su procesador.

Chupaba rápido, el cable palpitante y rígido de Strongarm sobrecargo en boca del licántropo.

El lubricante azul corría por las comisuras de los finos labios del licántropo; el Decepticon bebió los lubricantes, nunca antes había probado algo cómo eso.  
Era embriagante, Steeljaw se relamía los labios, deseaba probar más de ése adictivo líquido que era la esencia de su amado Autobot.

Se sacó el miembro de la boca, pero antes le dio una lamida a toda la longitud, depositando un beso en la punta... así le devolvía el favor de una de las tantas noches que habían yacido juntos.

–Mi dulce Strongarm, me excitas tanto –se relamía.

Steeljaw le dedico una mirada con esos enigmáticos ópticos que poseía.

En los ópticos dorados se reflejaban la pasión y la determinación.

El Autobot besó con fervor a su contrario licántropo, mientras que él unía su puerto con el pico del Decepticon.

–Steeljaw, por favor –rogó el Autobot de manera lujuriosa.

El licántropo comenzó a embestir de manera lenta, aun no lo haría sufrir.

–¡Nghh! Steel... Jaw, más rápido ¡Ahh!

El Decepticon celeste obedeció, cada embestida era más rápida y más profunda que la anterior.  
El placer y el calor se podía palpar en el ambiente en el que Strongarm y Steeljaw estaban sumergidos.

Penetraba al Autobot rápidamente, haciéndolo jadear.  
Strongarm se arqueaba contra él, las embestidas se hacían erráticas y salvajes.

–¡Steeljaw! –grito en liberación.

Strongarm llego a su orgasmo, al igual que el mech celeste que dio un gruñido al llenar la válvula del Autobot.

Se quedó quieto por unos nano-ciclos para después seguir embistiendo con la misma fuerza, jadeando y gritando por toda la excitación y placer.

–¡Steeljaw, no! ¡Nghh! Duele ¡Por favor, deténgase! –rogó con los ópticos cristalizados.

–Eso es Strongarm, ¡ruégame! ¿¡Quién es la presa ahora?!

El Decepticon empezó a reírse, el Autobot estaba entré asustado y excitado.  
Nunca antes había visto a su pareja tan insistente a tener interfaz tan... salvajemente.

Steeljaw le embestía con una fuerza increíble, no parecía estar cansado ni nada, en cambio el cadete tenía la _respiración_ agitada, arañaba la espalda del licántropo.  
Sentía su pico palpitante, eso solo significaba una cosa; iba a sobrecargar pronto.

–¡Steeljaw! –grito al sentir como llegaba a su sobrecarga.

* * *

–Solo una noche más, solo necesito una noche más.

–Lo has dicho un millón de veces –le recrimino.

–Lo sé, dame una noche más solo eso te pido.

–Me arrepentiré por esto.

–Sabes –sonreía–; si tu no quisieras tener interfaz conmigo, ¿entonces por qué viniste a este lugar y justo a esta misma hora?

El otro sonrió, al parecer su compañero no era nada tonto.

–Solo una noche –dijo inclinándose a besarlo–; dime eso un millón de veces, solo una noche.

–Haces que deje de pensar, solo libéralo –menciono llevando sus servos hasta el equipo interfaz de su pareja.

– _Te odio_ –lo beso–. Pero _te amo_ también.

– **Una noche más**...

* * *

 **La canción es "One More Night" de la banda Maroon5, una de mis favoritas** ❤

 **Todos los que conozco lo hacen, yo solo quiero ayudar a este shipp(?**

 **Termine de escribir esto en 10 horas y ni siquiera es muy largo**

 **Con este van 5 y es miércoles**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	76. Chapter 76

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, fantasías sexuales y masturbación.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers: Age of Extincion**

* * *

Estaban en una habitación del base, Prime estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, elogiado y halagando la estructura del samurái.

–Demasiado perfecto para mí.

–¡Ah! Sensei, no diga eso, yo una vez intenté...

–Se quedó en intentó –respondió con una ladina sonrisa–. Aunque en ese momento no me atraía tu cuerpo como lo hace ahora.

Era cierto.

Un Prime no tiene derecho a enamorarse, ni a vivir un romance.

Lo único que podía suceder era deje una descendencia, justo como lo había hecho Sentinel Prime.

Él no había amado a la femme con la que unió Sparks y aunque fuera requisito el amar para concebir un sparkling debido a que la matriz que Sentinel llevaba el su pecho era fácil unirla con la Spark de la femme y obtener sparklings.

Los dos príncipes; Megatron y Optimus.

Megatron no era un Prime, él podía mantener una relación estable cualquier femme o mech que él deseara, pero, Optimus no podía puesto que él era un Prime.

Los Primes no mantenían ninguna relación de amistad o romántica con quien escogían para que pudiese llevar la descendencia. A ese Transformer solo se le tenía como portador y nada más.

Y Drift era consciente de eso.

–Mmh Sensei~

El Prime no era nada tonto.

Desde el principio había entablado una amistad con el samurái por qué sólo deseaba obtener el cuerpo y placer de Drift.

Pero el samurái se negaba ante esa idea, estaba cegado por el amor y devoción que tenía hacía el Prime.

Porque sentía que aquellas caricias que el líder Autobot le proporcionaba por el pecho, torso y equipo interfaz eran una muestra de amor más, que, aunque hubiesen educado a Optimus a no tener intenciones amorosas con algún cybertroniano él quería creer que Optimus en toda su misericordia no estaba solo complaciendo un deseo tan primitivo como lo es la interfaz, que esos besos húmedos sobre sus labios eran algo más que simple placer.

El energon le hervía pensando en que sí sus glosas se juntaban y danzaban chupando se y compartiendo fluido bucal era por qué él Prime no lo haría con alguien más que no fuera él.

Que con esos dígitos que estimulaban la tapa de su válvula serían los mismos con los que están entrelazaría su servo cuando tuviese miedo del futuro incierto que les deparaba.

–Vamos Drift –se acercó a sus receptores de audio para susurrar–. ¿Me tendrás esperando? Ya he esperado lo suficiente por ti no lo crees.

–¡Ahh! ¡Se-Sensei! –no paraba de gemir, amaba que Optimus lo tocase de maneras que ni el mismo Deadlock hubiese hecho.

Con sus temblorosos servos Drift abrió los paneles interfaz dejando a la vista el pico acero negro con delicadas líneas y decoraciones en un brillante color azul eléctrico.

Optimus se relamió los labios; el premio mayor frente a sus ópticos.

–Eres tan leal y servicial, Drift –su voz sonaba ronca, ocultando su creciente excitación.

–Gra-gracias Sensei.

–Ese momento de que obtengas un poco de atención por tu gran trabajo.

–No Sensei, todo lo hago por la causa y por uste... ¡Ahh!

Optimus había metido el cable de Drift a su boca, ensalivándolo.

–Mmh~

–¡Se... Sensei! ¡No, ngh!

Drift no era Deadlock.

El tiránico Decepticon había abusado de tantas femmes como mechs, se había acostumbrado a tener interfaz oral que hubo un tiempo que ya no sentía excitación al realizar dicha acción; pero Drift desde que entro a la causa Autobot había guardado con recelo su intimidad y al menos una vez por mega-ciclo había tenido un autoservio y había sido sólo por cuestiones médicas –puesto que el autoservicio también ayudaba a expulsar el energon y aceite que no se filtraba de otra manera que no fuera física– pero no había tenido interfaz con algún mech o femme.

Y ahora Optimus Prime estaba entre sus piernas dándole una oral.

Si aún no se acostumbraba al autoservicio tampoco lo haría con la glosa de Optimus palpando la superficie y longitud de su miembro.

Le volvía loco esa boca, esos sonidos tan sexuales.

Disfrutaba del momento mientras gemía.

Ese miembro tan duro y caliente que el Prime saboreaba en su boca, se preguntaba por qué no se había deleitado del sabor de Drift mucho antes.

A los pocos nano-ciclos Drift de gemir sentía como llegaba a la sobrecarga.

–¡Sensei! –gritó al liberar el lubricante en la boca de su contrario.

Optimus retiro el miembro del samurái de su boca.  
El lubricante azul caía por la comisura de sus labios pero no le importaba, metió tres dígitos para empaparlos con los fluidos del Bot de armadura ónice.

Cuando hubo terminado su labor bebió el lubricante y le dirigió la mirada a Drift que hiperventilaba sus sistemas.

–Drift tienes un sabor exquisito, me encantaría probar más de ti –esas palabras llenaban de felicidad al samurái–. Pero me gustaría probar algo diferente antes de volver a probarte. Date vuelta, quiero ver tu puerto.

Drift temblaba de emoción, si no se equivocaba, sabía que era lo que seguía.

Sin esperar más, Optimus metió un dígito a la húmeda válvula del samurái quién no puedo evitar gemir.

Uno de los dígitos del Prime se adentró al puerto del Bot de armadura negra azulada, Drift gimió en respuesta, pero no admitiría que le dolió la intromisión de ese dígito. Mientras tanto Optimus metió un segundo dígito.

–¡Ah! Sensei, aun no...

–Tranquilo Drift –el Prime hablo dulcemente.

Hacía movimientos de tijeras con sus dígitos.

–Sensei, Sensei –gemía como loco, apretando sus servos.

–¡Shh! Todo estará bien, tranquilo mi querido Drift.

El líder Autobot sonreía para después meter su último dígito.

Unos nano-ciclos más y los retiró, observando el líquido magenta fosforescente.

Drift estaba perfectamente lubricado para poder insertar su miembro en la válvula del ex-Decepticon.

–¿Estás listo para sentir a tu Prime? –susurro con una voz que no sonaba a otra cosa que no fuera la sensualidad contenida del líder Autobot.

–¡Si, Sensei sí! –ya no podía aguantar más la presión, lo quería ahora.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado metió su cable en la válvula del samurái que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, realmente no pensó que su adorado Prime fuese tan brusco.

–No soy muy cuidadoso con esto ya que como sabes –decía mientras movía sus caderas–; no se nos permite hacer esto, pero tranquilo... intentare que sea lo menos doloroso para ti. No quiero lastimarte.

Ciegamente creía en sus palabras, había escuchado de Crosshairs que no debía confiarse ni de su propia sombra, pero en momentos como aquellos olvidaba su pasado, sus amigos, su presente, absolutamente todo. Drift se concentraba en el placer de las embestidas.

Cada embestida era más fuerte y más rápida que la anterior. Cada vez más profundo.

Drift gritaba y gemía, todas sus fantasías se estaban cumpliendo en el momento en el que Optimus decidió tomarlo.

Siempre había soñado con ese momento, hasta casi parecía planeado.

Amaba sentir el pico del líder Autobot profanar su intimidad, su válvula estaba a su límite.  
Quería seguir dando más, pero le era imposible y sentía que estaba defraudando al mech que más amaba.

Todas las embestidas habían sido duras, había sentido como un poco de su cableado interno había sido roto, sintió circuitos calentarse y reventar dentro suyo, pero no le importo en lo absoluto porque veía como el Prime sonreía.

Ver su sonrisa era algo que había deseado desde hace mucho, ver a Optimus prime sonreía por su causa... solo eso deseaba.

¿Era pedir amor a cambio de amor?

Solo quería que su líder no se detuviera, quería sentir la sobrecarga dentro.

Aunque, claro que le dolía todo eso, claro que las pequeñas gotas de lubricante ocular que se escapaban de sus bellos ópticos celestes decían que estaba sufriendo, claro que su válvula siendo perforada por el cable de su amado líder le dolía –inclusive tenía algún engranaje roto dentro– pero debía resistir, debía ser fuerte y darse cuenta que él había pedido eso en sus oraciones a Primus y quería terminar todo esto, porque aun con todo ese dolor, Optimus lo estaba extasiando y le cautivaba esa mirada de esos cristales color zafiro que le miraban con sensualidad.

Tan salvaje por poder liberarse de esa horrible y primitiva necesidad.

Sus estocadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

–¡Sensei, Sensei! –gemía sintiendo la sobrecarga cerca.

En pocos nano-ciclos Drift llego con un sonoro gemido, ya no aguantaría esa presión por más tiempo.

Al igual que Optimus, que dio un gruñido en el instante que su pico expulsaba el lubricante.

–Ah... ah... ah~

Encendieron sus ventiladores para poder regular los sistemas.

Después de unos mini-ciclos, Optimus –ya recuperado por completo– retiro su cable de la válvula del samurái.

Sin hablar guardo su cable, levantándose.

–¿Sensei? –estaba entre asustado y confundido.

–Deberíamos repetirlo más seguido, eres excelente en esto Drift –decía caminando hacia la puerta.

–Sensei.

–Quizás mañana intentemos algo diferente –abría la compuerta, y ano necesitaba más del ex-Decepticon por ahora–: ¿o quieres que sea así?

–¡Sensei! –grito al ver que el líder Autobot casi cruzaba el umbral para irse.

–¿Qué sucede Drift? –estaba un poco fastidiado.

El de armadura negra azulada dio un suspiro.

–Lo amo –dijo sin más, esperando un "yo también" de parte de Optimus.

El de armadura azul con flamas rojas ladeo la cabeza.

–Buenas noches, Drift descansa.

Era cierto, ¿quién amaría a Drift?

Por qué ser un ex-Decepticon traía más de una consecuencia.

Y una de ellas era el **no poder ser amado**.

* * *

 **Siento haber tardado tanto, realmente este pedido lo había olvidado por completo**

 **Es como una continuación/final alternativo de lo que paso en un One Shot anterior(?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	77. Chapter 77

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, fantasías sexuales, Black Kiss y masturbación.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

* * *

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers: Age of Extincion**

Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre el encargo que le habían hecho los Creadores al de ópticos esmeraldas.

Aunque el único que discutía era Alpha pues el más antiguo lo ignoraba de manera olímpica –llevaba ciclos hablando y aun no se calla– y aunque ya le había dicho unas mil veces que cerrara la boca antes de le metiera una granada por la garganta el más joven no hacía caso.

–Llevas ocho ciclos, cuarenta y dos mini-ciclos y trece nano-ciclos hablando ya cierra tu maldita boca –pidió Lockdown ya fastidiado.

–Y sinceramente, ¿a quién le importa la mierda que sea? Ósea, me refiero a que quien te garantiza que si le traemos al Prime ellos...

–Si sigues jodiendo con tus estupideces créeme que te encerrare en una jaula llena de Steeljaws en celo –amenace el cazador interrumpiéndolo.

–Seguramente a ellos si se les erecta al verme caliente –susurro Alpha cruzándose de brazos.

Y eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso.

Lockdown se levantó –sin antes olvidar poner el piloto automático– sacando su Steyr.

–¿Te crees gracioso imbécil?

Si había algo que a Lockdown le molestara –además de la competencia con los demás mercenarios– era que su compañero le recordara que a veces –mentira, desde que empezó a usar MODS sucedía eso– sufría de disfunción eréctil.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –sonrió con malicia el de ópticos escarlatas.

Sin esperar más abrió fuego contra su pareja.

–¡Te dije que fue solo una vez!

–¡Una vez la Matrix que no tengo! –grito mitras corría a cubrirse en algún lugar de la cabina de mando.

Por afuera los demás mercenarios suspiraban, otra pelea de "la pareja real" que terminaría en reparaciones innecesarias en la cabina de mando.

Los disparos dejaron de escucharse seguido de la risa de Alpha Star.

–¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Además de que no se te para también te cansas?

–Acércate y veras como te empotro con el cañón de mi rifle.

–Gracias, pero declinó la oferta, me han dicho que ese rifle no dispara –seguía haciendo comparación con el pico del mech de ópticos esmeraldas.

–¡Te voy a cortar la estúpida cabeza, hijo de Unicron!

* * *

No existe el horario diurno ni el nocturno en el espacio, pero en esa Nave era momento de recargar... aunque ciertos cybertronianos seguían en una absurda batalla.

–Aww vamos Lockie –decía con voz divertida abrazándolo por la espalda.

–No significa no –negó nuevamente intentando recargar.

–Sera rápido, ni siquiera lo vas a sentir.

–Prefería que el Prime me hiciera eso en lugar de tu pequeño Grillo Ruidoso **(1)** vaya a hacer que suelte al menos un gemido.

Alpha Star ahogo un grite, ¿cómo se atrevía a tachar su pequeño... es decir su cable de pequeño?

Rodo por la cámara de recarga, tenía muchas ganas de tener interfaz con el mercenario, pero este se negaba.

–Iré con Rough –dijo levantándose–. Seguramente a él si le importo.

–Si alguien te toca lo reduciré a cenizas –respondió furioso.

–Lo saben, pero dime ¿a quién no le gustaría pasar un rato agradable conmigo? –se relamió los labios tecleando la contraseña de la compuerta–. Nos vemos en un rato, me llevo las llaves de la Nave auxiliar. Quizás regrese en un ciclo, no menos... como en cinco.

Se rio mientras hacía girar la llave en su digito, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta sintió los servos de Lockdown en su cintura.

–No te vas a ir –sentencio–. Solo yo puedo poseerte, eres mi mayor trofeo recuérdalo.

–Yo no soy trofeo de nad...

Un feroz beso lo interrumpió; los labios de Lockdown reclamaban los suyos con rudeza si había alguien que amaba –de manera retorcida– era ese caza recompensas psicótico de bellos ópticos esmeraldas. Los servos del mercenario lo atrajeron contra él, lo tenía aprisionado contra su cuerpo con fuerza, no era rudeza, era miedo... miedo de perder su gran trofeo, aunque como todos tenía su orgullo y no admitiría eso jamás.

–Te intentas ir –gruño al romper el beso–; y juro por los Sparklings que aún no tenemos que te cortare el cable de interfaz y se lo daré a Butch diciendo que es un trozo de ametralladora.

Trago duro, esa amenaza sonaba muy convincente.

–Está bien viejo –sonrió pasando los servos tras el cuello de Lockdown.

Alpha retomo el beso, esta vez abriendo la boca para acoger la glosa del cazador.

Sus glosas se enredaban, algo que le gustaba al mech de cabellos grises era intentar tocar el paladar de su pareja con su glosa y aunque el cazador siempre decía que era algo enfermo –aunque secretamente también lo disfrutaba, lo llenaba de satisfacción que Alpha nunca desistiera– un poco de fluido bucal escurría por las comisuras de sus labios.

Inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, casi podía palpar el paladar de su Sparkmate.

Un poco más... tan solo unos milímetros más...

–¡Lo logre! –exclamo separándose del beso rápidamente, sonreía como si hubiera cazado un Dinobot.

–Eres asqueroso –Lockdown le sonrió–. Pero así me gusta que seas.

No podía mentir que estaba orgulloso de cada pequeño logro de Alpha, desde eso hasta de los planes de asecho y homicidas que causaba.

Su Alpha Star era tan tierno cuando se lo proponía.

Aventó al de armadura índigo a la cámara de recarga.

–Auch –se quejó sobándose la popa.

–Tú tienes la culpa por tentarme –respondió mientras cerraba la compuerta poniéndole contraseña e insonorizándola.

El de ópticos carmesí sonrió lascivo, soltando el cuerpo ante la mirada lujuriosa de Lockdown.

–Oh, parece que ya te decidiste a jugar con tu pequeño Alpha –rio burlón.

–Cállate –se acercaba a él con sus macabras intenciones.

Se posiciono arriba suyo, besándolo.

Enrollaban sus glosas, mientras que los servos oscuros del mech de ópticos esmeraldas se paseaban por todas las zonas erógenas de Alpha Star, quien gemía entre besos, tan solo lo hacía para excitar más a su pareja.

–Eres todo mío, ¿me escuchaste Glitch? –mordió el labio inferior de Alpha con fuerza, haciendo que el energon se filtrara.

–Lo que digas viejo –ya sentía como el calor emanaba de su pecho.

Los besos bajaron hasta su cuello, el cual fue mordido y chupado por el mercenario de armadura ónice.

–Sabes –jadeaba–; vi que si les chupas la piel a un humano le cambia el color a violeta.

Entrecerraba los ópticos, sacado la glosa cual Predacon.

Ya no aguantaba la presión, pero debía resistir, ¡maldito fuera Lockdown por ser así! Odiaba que él lo excitara demasiado rápido.

–Te he dicho millones de veces que no te metas a ver pornografía terrícola –respondió lamiendo su cuello.

–¡Ah~!

Le gustaba como gemía, y era más que obvio que a Alpha le gustaba hacerlo.

–Vamos, gime mi designación. Eso sí me pone caliente –le susurraba mientras su diestra frotaba el chapado negro de su entrepierna.

–Mmh... Lock-Lockdown, no... ahí no, aun no –abrió los ópticos de golpe al tacto.

–Oh dame buenas razones por las que no lo haría –su maquiavélica risa resonó por toda la habitación.

–Por qué...

Lo beso para acallar cualquier justificación, aunque igual pensaba que Alpha le iba a salir con una estupidez y también porque lo prefería callado.

–Mmh~

Con rápidos movimientos el de cabellos grises bajo su servo al chasis interfaz de su pareja la cual se sobresaltó por las repentinas caricias.

–Parece qué –lo miro lascivo–; el sparkling no se queda atrás.

–Yo también tengo mis trucos –jadeo mirándolo serio.

–Bien, es algo que quiero ver.

Uno de los servos de Lockdown se dirigía a su equipo interfaz, iba a abrirlo, pero el repentino grito del mercenario índigo lo detuvo.

–¡No, aun no!

–¿Aun no? Ugh, que apretado eres –menciono con molestia.

–Yo sé lo que te digo.

La perturbadora sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Alpha podía asustar a cualquiera, pero para Lockdown era una sonrisa retadora, algo tramaba ese youngling tramposo.

Y Lockdown estaba más que seguro.

–No sé porque, pero mi sentido común de dice que escondes "algo" –fruño acercándose a besarlo.

–Aww Lockie –recibió gustoso el beso–. ¿Por qué piensas que escondo algo? Solo quiero asegurarme que estas bien excitado ¿o acaso no recuerdas la última vez? Me tomo medio ciclo hacer que ese titán estuviera bien despierto.

Su maniática risa de nuevo, le molestaba tanto a Lockdown que le hiciera recordar sus vergüenzas.

–Te creo –lo beso de nuevo, esta vez con recelo–. Pero si me engañas y tienes algo entre servos créeme que te daré tan fuerte que ni siquiera el medico auxiliar podrá repararte.

El youngling rio nuevamente.

–Eres tan paranoico conmigo sabes.

–No soy paranoico solo te tomo precauciones.

–Bien, lo que digas –resoplo–. Entonces abre, quiero ver qué clase de _Heavy Gun_ portas ahí abajo.

Lockdown sonrió.

–Vaya... parece que hoy si está despierto –escucho a Alpha hablar.

Frente a los sorprendidos ópticos escarlatas el miembro duro del mercenario hacia su "grandiosa aparición".

–Déjame probar.

Empujo a Lockdown, haciendo que esta se diera un sentón.

–Más cuidado sparkling –regaño.

–Es ahora cuando agradeces no haberme asesinado.

Tomo el cable oscuro con detalles esmeraldas entre sus servos, lamiendo lentamente la punta –por la cual ya empezaba a secretar un poco de lubricante– haciendo que su pareja diera un gemido ahogado.

–Alpha, hijo de Unicron.

–Yo te amo más –dijo burlón sin levantar la vista.

El caza recompensas siguió con su labor, lamia la longitud –a veces dejaba unos besos en ella– disfrutaba hacer sufrir de ese modo a su Sparkmate.

El cable se tensaba, odiaba que Alpha no fuera un poco más... rápido.

–Esto lo aprendí de un video humano –menciono dejando de lamerlo.

–¿Qué estas...?

Se quedó callado al sentir como unas gotas de fluido bucal caían en su cable.

–Argh, Alpha maldita sea.

–¿Te gusta? –realmente no esperaba una respuesta.

Movió el pico de su pareja, haciendo que las gotas se deslizaran en la longitud, Lockdown gimió.

El líquido recorría lento y mientras más el de cabellos grises movía su cable más sentía la necesidad de la húmeda y caliente boca de Alpha.

–Eres tan...

–Si lo quieres, vas a tener que decirlo. Vamos, quiero escucharte.

Apretó la mandíbula, estaba pensando seriamente en propinarle un bello hueco de bala entre los ópticos a Alpha, pero si no estuviese tan excitado no haría lo siguiente.

–Chúpamela, Alpha quiero que me chupes el pico –renuncio a su orgullo.

–No costaba nada decirlo –sonrió antes de meterse el cable a la boca.

Comenzó a succionar con rapidez.

De arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba.

Mordisqueaba un poco, deseoso de detener el lubricante azulado en su boca.

Chupaba con rapidez, Lockdown podía ser un mech antiguo, pero sí que aun podía mantener el ritmo.

–¡Argh! –gritó en liberación.

El lubricante salió disparado, llenando la boca del Bot índigo.

No le gustaba cuando llegaban en su boca iba a escupirlo.

–Si lo escupes te hare lamerlo.

Bueno, si se lo podían de esa manera tal vez era mejor tragárselo.

–Ugh, agrio como tu jodida actitud –dijo sacando la glosa en señal de asco.

–Te gusta, no te hagas –lo beso–. Además, tengo buen sabor.

–Eres un enfermo.

–Sí, lo que digas –rodo los ópticos–. Abre y date vuelta, es mi turno de probar.

Alpha Star obedeció, a veces le gustaba que Lockdown fuese directo.

El pico de Alpha era totalmente blanco, a excepción de las líneas color índigo y carmesí tan apetecible y tan sensible al tacto; Lockdown era de los mechs que solían manosear algo hasta que se cansara.

–Mmh, que dulce –sonrió–. Ahora date vuelta quiero ver ese Hot Spot.

No podía negar, no ahora que él también deseaba las estocadas en su puerto.

–Parece que ese sucio Hot Spot necesita mantenimiento.

A pesar de que hacia analogías era más que obvio que se refería a su húmedo puerto –ya sentía un poco de lubricante deslizarse por sus piernas– que estaba a la vista del mercenario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó a lamer su válvula.

No era nada nuevo, nada que esas leves penetraciones con la glosa fuesen algo fuera de lo común... aunque el que Lockdown metiese un digito mientras lamia los labios de su válvula si fue algo completamente nuevo.

–¡Imbécil! –grito apretando los puños.

–¿Qué pasa Alpha? ¿Acaso no soportas mi estilo? –reía mientras metía un segundo digito y recogía un poco de lubricante con la glosa.

–Lockdown saca eso ¡ **YA**! –entrecerró los ópticos, ese maldito psicótico lo iba a agrietar.

–Deja de ser tan delicadito –reprendió mientras lo seguía lamiendo.

–¡Ah, ah! Lock... Down –gemía incontables veces.

Las lamidas se intensificaron al igual que el mercenario comenzó a mover sus dígitos como si fueran tijeras.

–No, ya... Ya Lockdown, por favor detente jodido vejestorio.

–Eso me da ánimos para hacer esto.

Con su servo libre apretó con un poco de fuerza el cable de Alpha.

–No te atreverías –hablo casi en un suspiro.

–Observa –dijo retador.

Comenzó a bombear con lentitud.

–¡No, no, no maldita sea!

Movía ambos servos con rapidez.

–¡Te odio! –grito a sentir como la energía era liberada.

–Pues yo te amo –se burlaba admirando su macha de lubricante.

Alpha gruño.

–Ya no quiero nada –se resignó.

–No seas un apretado y terminemos esto –le susurro–. Si te portas bien prometo llamar a Swindle **(2)** y te daré lo que más te guste.

El de cabello gris se giró a verlo sorprendió.

–¿Lo que yo quiera?

–Sí, lo que quieras –murmuro imaginándose que lo haría gastar muchos créditos.

–¿Lo que quiera? ¿Sin peros?

–Pero que no sean más mascotas por favor.

–Trato hecho –le sonrió malicioso–. Métemela.

–Así se habla sweetspark.

Y sin más dilación, de una sola estocada el grueso pico de Lockdown era apretado por las estrechas paredes de su válvula.

–¡Argh!

–Nghh... con cuidado cabeza de perno –regaño el de ópticos rojos.

–A ti... –jadeo–; a ti no te gusta que sea cuidadoso.

Comenzó a moverse, primero fue lento –a pesar de ser un psicópata tampoco quería desgarrar a su pareja–, los gemidos y jadeos eran casi inaudibles o al menos lo fueron hasta que su homicida pareja inicio a embestirlo de la manera más salvaje que pudo.

Lo hacía sin límites, movía las caderas con fuerza.

–¡Detente, argh! ¡Duele, detente!

–Cierra la boca y gime mi maldita designación.

–¡Lock-Lockdown, ah Lockdown! –ya ni siquiera sabía porque lo obedecía.

La electricidad acariciaba su cuerpo al igual que esos temblores que solo significaban una cosa; iba a sobrecargar.

Como todo buen youngling excitado, fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo.

Después de unos pocos mini-ciclos sintió como los lubricantes de su pareja llenaban su puerto.

Lockdown se dejó caer en la espalda de su pareja.

Alpha estaba muy cansado, escuchaba como sus ventiladores internos trabajaban de manera rápida, al igual que comenzó a escuchar los ronquidos de su Sparkmate.

Se había quedado recargando encima suyo.

–Te odio tanto –susurraba intentando recargar debido al ruido.

* * *

–¿Y qué fue lo que le compraste a ese Dealbot? –cuestiono Lockdown al ver como su pareja guardaba una caja metálica del tamaño de su servo.

–Nada importante, además salió muy barato –sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

–Dime que no hiciste lo que creo –lo miro enojado.

–Tranquilo, hice eso porque pensé en las miles de formas que nos divertiremos con esto –señalo la caja.

–¿Nos? ¿A qué te refieres? –su miraba denotaba sorpresa.

–A que no adivinaras quien tiene un nuevo juguete –se rio robándole un beso.

–Alpha ya te he dicho que si quieres diversión dejes de comprar vibradores y Buttplugs ya tienes un cajón lleno de esas cosas.

–Pero tienes que verlo, no tenía un vibrador de este color –se excusó mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Lockdown se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, debía dejar de mimar tanto a ese youngling si es que no quería que dejara de sobrecargarse tan rápido –lo más probable es que Alpha se estuviera entrenando para tener más resistencia– mientras tenían interfaz.

–¿Al menos puedo preguntar qué color es?

* * *

 **Grillo ruidoso (1): referencia a la película "Hombres de Negro" básicamente Lockdown burlándose de Alpha por no tenerla tan grande como él**

 **Swindle (2): si los Constructicons y Onslaught estuvieron en el Bayverse quien dice que él no está**

 **Ermac espero que te haya gustado, no pude evitar pensar que creerás que estoy medio enfermo pero yo te tome la palabra cuando dijiste que ellos no derraman miel así que...**

 **Pues eso (?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	78. Chapter 78

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, Pink Kiss y cursiladas.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

* * *

Lo seguía a todos lados, aunque nunca le hablara su mirada gritaba por su atención.

Ironhide decía que era una obsesión; un trastorno, pero él sabía que no era así.

Miraba como el cadete amarillo hablaba bastante animado junto a Bulkhead –quien reía de lo que decía el más bajo– ambos estaban en pleno pasillo y realmente ninguno se había dado cuenta de su (incomoda) presencia.

Wasp dio un –innecesario– suspiro, le daban celos el ver como el Autobot de armadura viridio siempre estaba junto a Bumblebee, siempre juntos... incluso compartían habitación.

Apretó la mandíbula, tenía que pasar por ese pasillo si quería llegar a su habitación, pero se le hacía muy tentador el no ir.

–... bueno nos vemos Bulk –el amarillo le hizo un ademan, guiñándole el óptico–. Cuídate grandote.

–Hasta el rato Bee –le sonrió mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Wasp seguía escondido tras una pared, pero al ver como se despedían sintió un gran alivio, ahora podía "tratar" de hablar con Bumblebee.

El de armadura verde salió a su encuentro, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Cliffjumper también estaba junto a Bumblebee.

 **[¿De dónde salió? ¡Que injusto!]**

El rojizo abrazaba al Bot de cuernitos por el hombro, ambos también eran muy cercanos.

Wasp quería darse de golpes contra la pared cuando vio a Longarm acercarse al dúo.

–¿Por qué el Universo odia a Wasp?

* * *

Estaba en su litera, pensando.

Pensando en que todo ese enamoramiento había sucedido en su cabeza.

En que siempre trataba muy mal a Bumblebee por que se ponía nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca y a pesar de que Bumblebee era muy amable y divertido era un torpe cuando estaba a su lado, quizás le tenía miedo.

Apago los ópticos.

Si tenía miedo, tenía razón.

¿Quién podría amar a alguien que lo trata como si fuera un estorbo?

Escucho la compuerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos, debía ser su compañero de habitación; Ironhide.

–Hide no hagas ruido, quiero recargar –dijo sin encender los ópticos.

–Uh... claro Wasp –esa no era la voz de su compañero.

Con rapidez se levantó, la mirada zafiro se encontró con los orbes celestes del mech de cuernitos.

–Eh... hola –levanto la palma de su servo a modo de saludo–. Ironhide me dijo que podía tomar prestado uno de sus paneles no vengo a molestar solo –se acercó al escritorio buscando el D-pad–: vengo por eso y me voy.

Al encontrarlo lo tomo y como si fuese un atleta de Velocitron salió corriendo sin olvidar cerrar la compuerta.

Era oficial.

Wasp se sentía la peor basura de todas.

Bumblebee le tenía miedo por su culpa, seguramente creía que lo lastimaría o lo instaría cada vez que se vieran.

Dejo caerse en su litera, tapándose la cara con una almohada.

–¡Ahh! –grito contra la almohada.

Estaba frustrado, era un tonto.

El rey de los tontos, soberano de las estupideces.

Tenía que hacer algo para ver ese sentimiento de su pecho dejara de creer o bien, hacer las paces con Bumblebee para que lo que sintiera no fuera más que algo pasajero.

Que miserable era vivir algo así, ¿cómo amar a alguien que te teme?

* * *

–Es tan guapo –decía con el rostro hundido en su litera.

–Pero te trata mal, Bee –Bulkhead estaba acostado en la cama de abajo, intentando dormir pues el ciclo solar siguiente tendría una prueba.

–Lo sé –respondió desganado–. No se Bulk, ¿crees que si me le declaro crea que estoy loco?

–Mejor recarga –Bulkhead miraba la hora, ya era tarde.

–Pero...

–Por la mañana discutiremos esto, solo recarga Bee.

Su voz adormilaba denotaba que ya estaba cansado.

–Buenas noches Bulk –susurro.

–Tú también Bee... sueña con Wasp.

Eso hizo que el joven Autobot gritara con el rostro completamente rojo.

–¡Ah!

* * *

Y no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo acabaron en esa situación.

Estaban en entrenamiento táctico, ambos se habían escondido tras una estructura angosta, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera.

–Bumble-bot vete de aquí, llegue yo primero –decía molesto.

–No Wasp, yo llegue primero –respondió fastidiado.

El de armadura verde bufo, no interesaba solo tenía que destruir el Bot de entrenamiento.

–Bien, puedo destruirlo yo solo –dijo mirándolo con esos ópticos llenos de desprecio–. Quédate aquí y no estorbes, ¿entendido?

Ambos miraron al Bot de combate que debían derrotar, era el doble de su tamaño... no podían derrotarlo solos.

–Pensándolo bien –decía mirando las otras plataformas, estaba planeando el ataque–: Bumble-bot podemos destruirlo si con tus aguijones disparas por la izquierda y tal vez yo...

Se giró a ver que el amarillo corría como tonto hacia la otra estructura.

–¡Lo siento, Wasp! –grito al refugiarse del otro lado–. ¡Pero prefiero los golpes de esa cosa que tus insultos!

* * *

Estaba sollozando en su habitación –el entrenamiento había acabado hacia un par de ciclos– mientras su amigo intentaba detener los lamentos.

–¡No puedo creer que crea que es mejor morir que estar a mi lado! –lloraba sin derramar lágrimas.

–No creo que lo haya dicho en serio –Ironhide ya estaba harto, pero como mejor amigo debía ayudarlo.

–¡Pero Ironhide! –levanto el rostro enrojecido junto a esos bonitos ópticos zafiros que estaban cristalizados–. ¡Corrió de mi lado! ¡DE MI LADO, DE MI PROTECCION!

El anaranjado tan solo suspiro, palpando la espalda del mech verde.

–Ya, ya –decía con su reconfortante voz–. Él no sabe lo que se pierde.

Una de las cosas que Ironhide escondía y guardaba con recelo era los sentimientos que tenía por su compañero de habitación; Wasp. Aunque sabía que no sería correspondido nunca.

–Pero... ¿Cómo alguien puede perder algo si ni siquiera se lo ha ganado?

Esa pregunta pego de lleno en la Spark del Autobot anaranjado.

–Te quiero Wasp.

Y sin dejarle contestar se inclinó hacia él... no ganaría nada con eso, pero aun así necesitaba sentirlo.

* * *

Se enteró que había sido expulsado de la Academia y que en un ciclo se iría junto a otros Bots.

Corrió a la habitación asignada para Bumblebee y Bulkhead; la compuerta estaba abierta y ambos recogían las pocas pertenencias que tenían, Wasp sintió como la spark se le encogía en el pecho al ver las lágrimas del Bot de cuernitos

Quería ir y consolarlo, se sentía culpable de cierta manera, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para hacer que su única pasión de juventud se fuera a limpiar puentes espaciales por lo que le restaba de vida.

–¿Wasp? la compuerta estaba abierta la voz sorprendida de Bulkhead lo trajo de nuevo a Cybertron.

–Venía a... ejem... despedirme de ustedes –desvió la mirada.

–Pues, supongo que gracias –contesto desanimado el mas gran con una discreta sonrisa–. Espero te gradúes con todos los honores, igual Ironhide, Longarm y Cliff.

–Sí, yo les mando tus... bueno yo se los digo.

En los ópticos de Wasp se notaba la desesperación y el miedo, se tuvo que armar de valor para al menos confesarse de último momento.

–Bulkhead, puedes dejarnos solos a Bumble-bot y a mí –no era una pregunta, era una orden.

El aspirante a ingeniero miro a su amigo quien solo asintió, realmente ya no le interesaba nada.

–Regreso en un rato.

El mayor salió, cerrando la compuerta.

Trago duro, debía portarse como alguien normal y dejar de ser un engreído con Bumblebee.

–¿Y bien? –se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo–. ¿Un último insulto antes de no volvernos a ver?

–Bueno –desvió la mirada nuevamente–; no es para eso, quería decirte que tú...

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

–¿Qué yo…? –el amarillo lo miraba confundido.

–Tú... a mi...

No podía mentirse siempre así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue acercarse al Bot de cuernitos para robarle un ardiente beso.

–Tú a mí me atraes –susurro al separarse del beso–. Siento haberte tratado mal, soy un tonto.

–Yo... –estaba un poco aturdido–. Lo siento Wasp.

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

–Te quiero, te quiero mucho –estaba llorando nuevamente–. No me quiero ir.

–Yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras.

–Promete que... –temblaba–: que tú nunca volverás a lastimarme.

–Lo prometo Bumble-bot –susurro volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

 **No creo que pueda subir el próximo fin de semana, aunque haré todo lo posible para hacerlo**

 **Por cierto, si quieren pasar un rato agradable el próximo fin de semana el Overwatch estará gratis y si así lo quieren podremos jugar juntos, les dejo mi gamertag/battletag**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	79. The Last of the Real Ones

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duro, Black Kiss y masturbación.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Habían renacido, siendo los retornados de Unicron.

Encendió los ópticos, acostumbrándose a la luz oscura que los bañaba, sentía como todos los engranes se ajustaban en sus nuevos órganos y cableado.

Escucho las voces de sus hermanos Decepticons clamando de dolor y agonía.

Miro a su lado, algunos de sus (des) conocidos camaradas y amigos eran transformados en algo diferente, sus cuerpos se retorcían, la malgastada pintura junto a al metal fundido eran reemplazados por un chasis reluciente y mortífero.

Veía impactado lo que sucedía, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que había sucedido pero lo que si sabía era que debía cumplir un propósito: asesinar Autobots.

–Bienvenido otra vez –escucho una voz poderosa, autoritaria.

–¿Quién eres? –cuestiono posando su mirada en el mech que le hablaba.

Era grande, fornido y sumamente amenazante.

Portaba un cañón de fusión en su brazo izquierdo, su armadura era completamente violeta. Esgrimaba una feroz mueca –algo parecido a sonreír y querer morderte un brazo hasta arrancártelo–mientras le tendía el servo.

–Soy yo, Galvatron –se presentó sin algún tipo de modestia–; tú Amo y Señor.

Dudo un momento si tomar su servo, pero al ver esos ópticos refulgentes en venganza y odio sintió la Spark desbocada, pulsando tanto como el núcleo de Mercurio, alargo su brazo para tomarlo.

Al tener contacto con el otro Decepticon este sonrió con malicia.

–Cyclonus –pronuncio mirando sus servos unidos–. Serás Cyclonus desde ahora.

Parpadeo anonadado, pero poco después le imito sonriendo.

–Cyclonus, ¿eh? Me gusta.

Galvatron rió, no sabía por qué, pero ese nuevo Bot le daba más confianza que ese planeta gigante que le hablaba.

– **Scourge** y sus soldados; los _Sweeps_ –mostro a unos Decepticons similares entre si–. Cyclonus esta es tu nueva armada.

–Nuevos juguetes –el de armadura azul miro a sus contrarios quienes asintieron–. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Ese instinto asesino.

Las ganas de crear una masacre.

A Galvatron eso le gustaba de su nuevo soldado, era perfecto para crear un genocidio a escalas superiores.

* * *

Después de asesinar a Starscream los Decepticons sucumbieron delante de su poder.

–¡Todos alaben al gran Galvatron! ¡Salve oh Lord Galvatron!

–¡Arrodíllense ante él!

–¡Salve Lord Galvatron!

Sonrió, eso de ser llamado "Lord" le gustaba.

Miro el polvo estelar en el que había transformado a Starscream y luego miro a Cyclonus que estaba un poco desorientado, parecía conocer a Starscream y tenerle un poco de piedad.

Galvatron lo tomo del mentón, besándolo.

–¿Misericordia por esa chatarra?

–No mi Lord –respondió serio.

–Entonces quita esa cara, no muestres misericordia ni pena –volvió a besarlo–. Por qué si lo vuelves a hacer juro que te hare lo mismo que a ese Seeker pretencioso.

–Si mi Lord, no lo volveré a hacer.

Los demás Decepticons seguían con sus alabanzas.

–Mensaje: ¿quién está junto a Lord Galvatron?

Soundwave estaba junto a Scourge.

–Lo llamaron Cyclonus –respondió mirándolo, sentía que conocía a ese Bot.

El de visera escarlata miro al mech de armadura violeta, esa expresión la había visto antes...

Si.

La misericordia no era algo que los Decepticons tienen, por eso las miradas de clemencia eran fáciles de reconocer.

Su procesador trabajaba con rapidez, buscando la mirada... ¿a quién le pertenecía?

Su cabeza descubrió por completo, comparando las facciones con las del antiguo seeker.

Si... era **él**.

Sin importar utilizo su habilidad para estudiar la mente de Scourge y Cyclonus.

Eran **ellos**.

No tenía que mirar a los Sweeps para descubrir quiénes eran, un misterio menos para el gran jefe de comunicaciones Decepticon, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Los _Seekers_.

La raza aérea de Cybertron; expertos en el vuelo, cuerpos estilizados y ligeros que dejaban a más de uno con las

La mayoría tenían puestos importantes o destacaban como científicos.

Pero no hay por qué generalizar diciendo que eran prácticamente semi dioses entre los Transformers, sería darles lo que quieren; fama y fortuna de parte del destino.

Y lo que más amaba Skywarp era ser reconocido junto a sus dos mejores amigos; Starscream y Thundercracker.

De estructura similar, actitudes distintas.

Thundercracker era tan filosófico puesto que sus ideales estaban más claros que el energon puro, aunque no era como Starscream quien era conocido por su rápido procesador –era el intelectual de aquel curioso trío, fue un reconocido científico en la Edad Dorada– pero el que más destacaba era Skywarp; el seeker libertino que lo único que sabía hacer era ser el típico abusón malintencionado y cobarde que solo molestaba a los demás.

Centrémonos en la guerra, centrémonos en sus cambios de actitud.

El seeker oscuro deseaba alcanzar un alto rango, tuvo que pagar con su cuerpo hasta poder llegar hasta ahí.

Thundercracker no estaba enterado de eso, aun menos Starscream.

Seguramente se burlarían y se asquearían de su presencia.

Quería destacar, quería ser el Sol.

El centro de todo.

Y lo conseguiría.

... lo hizo.

Lo hizo cuando conoció a Megatron.

Él giraría planetas entorno a Skywarp.

Lo haría solo por él.

Con dulces engaños embauco al tirano, jurando amor.

Y Megatron le creyó.

Un iluso, un iluso que poco a poco le entrego a Skywarp todo lo que quiso.

El amor y fidelidad que ofrecía el seeker era demasiado bueno para ser real, así que ordeno a Soundwave indagar aún más acerca del mech de alerones oscuros.

El jefe de comunicaciones grababa todos los movimientos del seeker, a todos lados y con todos.

Laserbeak y Buzzsaw lo seguían.

Inclusive Rumble y Frenzy dejaron de gastarle bromas pesadas para convertirse en su sombra.

Skywarp no se daba cuenta, él estaba tan interesado en tomar todo lo que se le ofreciera por ese buen comportamiento.

Adoraba las batallas, pero hay cosas que marcan a los guerreros.

Recordaba esa batalla en Darkmount en donde habían usado la fuerza bruta de dos Combiners Decepticons contra una simple armada Autobot.

Lo había visto todo desde el cielo, los gritos de dolor y agonía eran demasiado estruendosos inclusive ahí arriba en las alturas pudo distinguir las voces pidiendo ayuda y asistencia médica.

Recordaba perfectamente haber descendido a tierra firme después de ver como Predaking y Bruticus se replegaban para continuar avanzando hasta la próxima base de avanzada Autobot, su memoria le daba con exactitud la vista perfecta de cuerpos mutilados, energon y cableado tirado sobre el metal, sus ópticos miraban el fuego y la destrucción con miedo.

¿Ese era el verdadero poder de un Combiner? ¿O eso era lo que sucedía si no doblegabas tu voluntad a las órdenes de tirano Decepticon?

En cualquiera de los dos casos... acababas desactivado que la manera más dolorosa y triste de todos.

Megatron junto a su escuadrón se acercaban, distinguían la silueta del seeker entre el montón de cadáveres y vehículos envueltos en llamas.

–Skywarp, levantate –ordeno la poderosa voz del Señor de la Guerra tras el seeker.

Skywarp estaba inclinado, mirando con suma atención lo que quedaba de un Autobot.

–¿Qué no me escuchaste? –gruño molesto.

El de armadura negra no podía moverse, estaba aun impactado.

–¡Te ordene que te levantaras!

Su servo se cerro en el delicado alerón de Skywarp quien solo pudo gemir de dolor al ser jalado con fuerza.

–Mira pedazo de chatarra cuando yo hablo tu vas a...

Al ver la expresión que tenia Skywarp en el rostro quedo sin palabras.

Sabia que el seeker era de los mas sanguinarios, pero esa expresión pertenecía a una faceta que él no conocía del seeker.

Por que muy el fondo quería al seeker.

–Quita esa expresión de clemencia –susurro soltándolo–. Quitala o te unes a ellos.

Le dio la espalda, no queria volver a ver esa expresion de nuevo en el bello rostro de su pareja.

Quizás en lugar de que Soundwave se pusiera a indagar si tenía intenciones similares a las de Starscream debía ordenarle investigar sobre los gustos y un poco del pasado de Skywarp.

Debía conocerlo un poco.

Fue ahí cuando la dura y fría Spark del Señor de la Guerra volvió a pulsar con un poco de amor, pero solo con un poco...

No podía dejar que dañaran a Skywarp de esa forma de nuevo.

* * *

Galvatron estaba sentado en su trono, Soundwave y Shockwave le explicaban la situación.

Ultra Magnus junto a Kup habían estado ocupados en mantener la Matriz oculta y estaban ideando algún tipo de táctica para arrancarles la verdad.

Los Sweeps y Cyclonus estaban ahí también, por alguna extraña razón el de armadura violeta tenía algún tipo de atracción por los gemelos Cassetticons que no le quitaban la vista de encima, era como si ya los conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Los Cassets lo miraban, susurrándose entre sí.

–¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

Era la voz del líder Decepticon.

El científico guardo silencio, Soundwave miro a sus mini-Cons extrañado.

–¿Cuáles son sus designaciones, soldados?

Los Cassetticons tragaron duro, habían visto como desintegro a Starscream y tenían miedo de que algo así les sucediera también.

–Yo soy Rumble –respondió el purpura dando un paso al frente.

–Y yo Frenzy –el de armadura negra y escarlata imito a su gemelo.

–Ya veo –tenia memorias de ellos y su gran utilidad–. Sé que en tiempos anteriores nos hemos visto pero ahora tenemos una junta importante así que... Soundwave.

La mirada del tirano lo hizo comprender que era lo que quería.

–Rumble y Frenzy, regresen.

El compartimiento de la grabadora se abrió, ambos estuvieron dentro de nueva cuenta.

Ahora si podían entablar esa conversación sin ningún tipo de interrupción... o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Shockwave y el espía.

Pero Cyclonus sabía que _no_.

Este último dio una leve sonrisa con la mirada fija en Galvatron, quien asintió lentamente.

Existen dos reglas si deseas ver lo que _no te pertenece_.

La primera; debes **morir** para admirar su belleza.

La segunda; **no** tener ópticos para no provocarle celos a Galvatron.

* * *

Sus besos salvajes y posesivos.

Introduciendo su glosa sin ningún tipo de permiso –por qué sabía que así le gustaba– en su boca que la acogía gustosa.

No tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir, no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que se complaciera con su cuerpo.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había probado el delicioso energon que se filtraba de su puerto y ahora con ese nuevo cuerpo debía aprender de memoria todas sus nuevas zonas erógenas.

Sus servos comenzaron recorriendo los pequeños alerones que poseía, arrancándole algunos gemidos que el ahogaba con besos.

–Galvatron... –susurraba siendo aprisionado contra la pared.

–Hace tanto tiempo que no hacemos esto.

 **[Es mi primera vez sin embargo, siento que esto ha sucedido incontables veces.]**

Un servo violeta se deslizo por su pecho, haciendo circunferencias en donde estaba el símbolo Decepticon.

–Ah... suéltame, aléjate –gemía, no sabía por qué había protocolos y alertas que llenaban su procesador y tampoco entendía por qué sentía la entrepierna caliente.

–Solo gime mi designación, Cyclonus –le susurro a los audios–. Eso es lo que me gustaba... y a ti también te gustaba.

No entendía absolutamente nada, aunque jamás se negaba ante su Lord.

Una rodilla se coló entre sus piernas, haciendo presión en su chasis pélvico. Galvatron solo lo quería excitar, más y más.

Conocía a Cyclonus, conocía todo de él.

Pero en ese nuevo cuerpo... solo sabía que sacaría ese lado tan sensual y lujurioso que tenía.

Los besos bajaron por su cuello, deteniéndose para jugar levemente con los cables que lo conformaban.

El tirano lamia y mordía su cuello, abrió algunas fugas de energon, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, pues eran rápidamente contenidas por la hábil glosa del retornado de Unicron.

Su diestra dejo de estimular los pequeños alerones para concentrase un poco más en el chasis pélvico de Cyclonus.

–¡Ah! –gimió al sentir como su Amo frotaba con lentitud y suavidad su (aun) cerrado equipo de interfaz.

La sensación era extraordinaria.

Tenía leves temblores en el cuerpo al igual que el pulso de su Spark era desbocado, como si estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Abrió la boca dejando escapar jadeos y gemidos, para ser _su primera vez teniendo interfaz_ se estaba comportando como todo un profesional en la materia.

Cyclonus encajo los dígitos en la metálica pared al sentir como el servo de Galvatron aumentaba su ritmo.

Galvatron seguía atacando su cuello con besos y mordidas mientras que su diestra estimulaba los sistemas cerrados de su pareja.

Cyclonus sentía algo apretado que se oprimía con la tapa de su sistema interfaz, apretó un poco las piernas intentando que esa presión se fuera, pero el resultado fue otro ya que sintió como algo mojado se escurría por su ingle.

La tentación le susurraba a sus receptores auditivos que bajara la mirada, que observara la asquerosidad que acababa de hacer.

Galvatron se dio cuenta de las expresiones de confusión que tenía su Sparkmate y aunque quiso reírse supo de inmediato que debía estar confundido del pre-lubricante que seguramente se filtraba debido a los toques que él ejercía sobre su chapado interfaz.

En lugar de decirle la verdad –que era su propio lubricante y que nada sucedería– siguió con lo suyo, acariciando descaradamente el chasis pélvico de Cyclonus.

–¡Argh!

Gritó al sentir como una energía que se acumulaba en su pecho descendía por su vientre hasta su entrepierna –la cual seguía cerrada– hasta que por las pequeñas aberturas unos hilillos de lubricante recorrían sus largas piernas, había sobrecargado.

–¿Qué... qué me has hecho? –pregunto jadeando, no podía fijar la vista en nada.

–Haz lo que yo haga –ordeno.

Los ópticos escarlatas de Cyclonus siguieron los movimientos de los servos de su pareja, estas se movieron hacia el equipo interfaz del mech de armadura azul.

–Intenta levantar la tapa –lo miro a los opticos–. Hazlo.

Con dificultad el Decepticon aéreo logro quitar su propia tapa.

El lubricante salió disparado, manchando las pedes de ambos Bots, al igual que el pico de Cyclonus se dejó ver.

Los ópticos escarlatas miraban con hambre la longitud azul de Cyclonus, junto aquellos detalles purpuras que recorrían su cable de manera armoniosa. No hacía falta decir que aquel color Prusia resaltaba debido a su miembro bañado en lubricante magenta.

El líder Decepticon sonrió con sensualidad mientras se agachaba.

–Mi Lord, ¿qué va a...?!

Y ya no pudo articular una oración con coherencia puesto que la húmeda boca de Galvatron acogió su miembro.

Cyclonus gritó como si le hubiesen herido, se sentía tan bien lo que hacía el tirano con su glosa.

Sus servos tomaron a Galvatron por las protuberancias de la cabeza, sentía que todo su mundo se retorcía –o tal vez era él– moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Comenzó a succionar con rapidez.

De arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba.

Mordisqueaba un poco, deseoso de detener el lubricante magenta en su boca.

Chupaba con rapidez, Cyclonus podía ser un mech retornado, pero estaba más que claro que podía soportar lo que Galvatron hacía con su cuerpo.

Aunque no lo suficiente.

Puesto que en pocos mini-ciclos llego en la boca de su Amo.

–¡Nghh! Lord... Galvatron...

El mensajero de Unicron bebió el lubricante que llenaba su boca, al igual que con su glosa quito el líquido magenta que estaba en la comisura de sus labios.

El líder Decepticon bajo un poco la mirada, sus ópticos observaban el puerto de Cyclonus.

Y vaya puerto que era. Estrecho y húmedo; podía ver perfectamente como los labios de la válvula escurrían leves gotas de lubricante magenta, le parecía la perfecta llamada para entrar en su subordinado.

Se puso de pie, está vez abrió su propio sistema interfaz, rebelando su pico.

Cyclonus emitió un leve gemido al ver el tipo armamento que portaba su Lord; era demasiado grande aun para alguien de su tamaño, violáceo junto a un enigmático color anaranjado brillante, había un poco de fluido que se filtraba de la punta.

Lo beso con intensidad, metiendo su pico en el proceso.

– _Estoy aquí en busca de tu gloria_.

* * *

–Megatron... ¿tú me amas? –cuestionaba el seeker entre los brazos de tirano.

– **No** , yo **no** te amo –respondió en fastidio.

–¿Por qué no? –su mirada escarlata resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

–Por qué... –no supo responder, realmente no había una razón–: cállate y recarga.

Estaba claro que no amaba a Skywarp, pero si sentía otra cosa por él.

 **[Odio, asco, odio, repulsión, odio, decepción ¿cuántas veces he dicho odio? Estúpido seeker fastidioso.]**

Después de una sesión interfaz lo único que su procesador marcaba era una recarga larga y placentera pero esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estuvo pensando en las razones por las cuales no amaba al seeker, pero no tena razones solidad; quiso pensar en la vez que Skywarp destruyo accidentalmente ese rayo láser en Perú o en la vez que por pelear con los gemelos casset abrieron otra fuga en la Némesis o cuando...

Había un sinfín de faltas y fallas que rondaban en su cabeza, pero simple y sencillamente no podía odiarlo (o al menos no por completo) ese seeker lo había cambiado –aunque no lo aceptara– de una forma que ni él ni el mismo jet violeta se habían dado cuenta.

Escuchaba su el pulso de su Spark, la pequeña estrella que vibraba en su pecho, lo que lo mantenía en línea.

Cada vez que tenía interfaz con él sentía como su pecho retumbaba, reconociendo por completo los sentimientos y emociones que experimentaba Skywarp. Sentía como su Spark se agrandaba, quería alivio, quería fundirse con la del seeker de armadura oscura. Aunque lo hiciera rabiar y querer cortarle la cabeza no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho más con el jet.

–Tal vez sea una supernova –decía acariciando el procesador de un dormido Skywarp–; pero solo por ti pequeño pedazo de chatarra.

Le dio un beso, acomodándose para recargar, aunque fuese solo 5 mini-ciclos a su lado.

* * *

Con ira veía como su querido Cyclonus le sonreía a alguien más.

Le molestaba que pasara el tiempo con otros.

Recordaba como el antiguo Skywarp le rogaba por atención, porque solo lo mirara a él, ya era hora de hacerle saber que su único Amo era él.

El mech aéreo gruño al ser estrellado contra una pared mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Cuartel.

–Dime que me amas –bramo Galvatron mirándolo con desprecio.

–Lord Galvatron ¿qué es lo que...?!

El tirano soltó un golpe a mano cerrada a unos cuantos centímetros de la cabeza de Cyclonus.

–Dime que soy el único.

Su voz no admitiría duda, si se enteraba que estaba con alguien más lo más seguro es que Galvatron le entregara su cabeza como presente.

Abrió la boca, mas no dijo nada. Debía contestar, la ira y el desprecio predominaban en la mirada del tirano.

–Dímelo, aun si no es cierto vas a decírmelo –ordeno en un gruñido.

El solo pensar que alguien más pudiese estar con Cyclonus le calentaba los circuitos, sentía como los tornillos de su procesador se apretaban cada vez que fruncía el ceño por lo furioso que estaba.

Nadie le arrebataría lo último que tenía.

La mirada monótona de Cyclonus le daba nauseas, odiaba que fuera tan diferente a Skywarp, pero a la vez era lo que quería como Sparkmate. Alguien que no tuviera miedo y siempre estuviese alerta, alguien que se preocupara más por la causa y no por los demás.

El líder Decepticon sabía que Cyclonus era capaz de cometer genocidio, ya lo había visto múltiples veces, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él (en cambio el seeker vivía de opiniones ajenas) y si tenía algo que decir lo decía de frente y sin miedo... Skywarp era tan cobarde para siquiera enfrentarse a Vortex o Breakdown.

 **Cyclonus** era especial.

Pero **Skywarp** también lo fue.

–Eres de los últimos mechs auténticos –lo tomo del mentón, robándole un beso–. Si alguien se te acerca morirá, tu estas bajo mi protección. Recuérdalo.

Y con esas palabras se alejó, gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto el seeker retornado parpadeaba perplejo, había pocas cosas que le sorprendían.

Scourge salió a su encuentro, había estado escondido escuchando y observando lo que había hecho Galvatron con él.

–Sabes Cy –decía el Bot color celeste palmeándole la espalda–; estas en peligro de extinción, lo más coherente es dejar que ese psicópata te siga amando. Todos tenemos un propósito, el tuyo es seguir _perteneciéndole_.

Scourge y los otros dos Sweeps que le acompañaban siguieron caminando por el extenso pasillo hasta perderse entre algún otro pasillo adyacente.

Estaba un poco confundido, ¿seguir _perteneciéndole a Galvatron_?

No se podía vivir dos veces en esa vida, al menos no **él**.

* * *

 **Realmente ya tenía planeado uno con ellos dos y Scourge pero tendrá que esperar hasta mucho después**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, ame por completo tú request** ️

 **La cancion es "The Last of th Real Ones" del grupo** _ **Fallout Boy**_ **por si quieren buscarla**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	80. Chapter 80

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duro, Black Kiss y masturbación.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

* * *

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

Estaba tan fatigado por la voz de su compañero, llevaba ciclos y ciclos gastando Saliva en alguien que –siendo sincero– no le interesaba para nada.

–¡Oh Percy! –estaba dando saltitos–. Estoy tan contento, ya quiero volverlo a ver, no puedo esperar.

Subió la mirada, acomodó sus gafas con lentitud y habló.

–No vayas a tirar los tubos.

Su respuesta tan fría y seria como siempre, realmente –no mires sus ópticos, por eso usa anteojos– no le importaba –Perceptor no hables más– en lo más mínimo el "amigo especial" de su (amigo) compañero de trabajo.

Wheeljack se alejó un poco de la mesa de trabajo, estirando los brazos al cielo.

–Es que tú no entiendes Percy –reía, haciendo al escarlata desviar la mirada.

–No. Y no es que requiera ese conocimiento –respondió con monotonía.

El ingeniero se acercó a Perceptor, pasando un brazo por su hombro.

Wheeljack expedía un aura tan dulce, una esencia tan pura y cálida.

–Cuando tengas Sparkmate sabrás a que me refiero.

Así que era eso.

Wheeljack estaba enamorado.

¿De quién?

* * *

–¡Pequeño revoltoso, regresa aquí!

El az amarillo soltó la silla, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Bumblebee iba riendo por el pasillo, después de esa diablura debía huir para encontrarse con sus otros compañeros.

Ratchet se levantó con dificultad, esos viejos engranes eran un poco más delicados.

Jalo la silla, sentándose a terminar de leer esos reportes que Red Alert le había entregado mini-ciclos antes.

Estaba tan sumido en la lectura que no escucho el par de pasos que se acercaban a él, y tampoco de las sombras que lo miraban curiosos.

No hasta que uno de ellos habló.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –cuestionó una voz juvenil a sus espaldas.

–Pero que grosero eres –reprendió otra igual, solo que esta parecía más serena.

Ratchet miro a quiénes lo habían interrumpido.

Dos mechs... más bien, younglings.

De esbelta complexión –aunque no parecían para nada inofensivos– y un hermoso rostro, tenían insignias de la Élite.

–Me deshago de dos tarados y me reciben dos younglings más –se sostuvo el puente de la nariz.

–Sentimos interrumpir –hablaron al unísono, aunque su voz en conjunto sonaba como a un adulto.

–Sólo quiero saber por qué vinieron a molestar mi lectura –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

– _Padre Wheeljack_ nos envió –habló el anaranjado sonriendo.

–Dijo que lo lleváramos al Laboratorio –terminó el de visera.

–¿ **Jackie**? –los gemelos se miraron confundidos–. ¿Esa chatarra sigue en línea? Después de tantas explosiones no me sorprendería verlo en el retiro.

–Uh, aún está en línea.

–Y lo está esperando.

Ratchet se levantó como si hubiese sido herido por un rayo, caminando con rapidez al pasillo que llevaba a los laboratorios del Cuartel. Tenía asuntos que hablar con el ingeniero y esos "asuntos" no podían esperar.

Los Jettwins lo seguían por detrás, mirándose.

Ratchet abrió la compuerta del laboratorio, gritando la designación del mech de armadura blanca.

–¡Wheeljack!

Un golpe seco seguido de una queja.

–Auch.

–Jack cabeza de perno –rió el médico buscando al ingeniero con la mirada.

Al no encontrarse más que con las mesas de trabajo y los gemelos buscando a su padre adoptivo.

–¿Dónde te metiste?

–Aquí abajo –alzo un brazo, agitándolo con fuerza.

El de armadura roja y blanca corrió a ver que bajo una estantería estaba el ingeniero mirándolo divertido.

–Eres un desastre.

–¡Padre Wheeljack! –Jetfire y Jetstorm sonrieron al verlo.

A Ratchet le molestaba que ellos llamarán así a su Conjunx.

–¿Pasa algo? –Wheeljack noto la expresión de enfado de su pareja.

–¿Padre? –le tendió el servo, iba a levantarlo.

–Si –respondió serio, tomando el servo que le ofrecían–; yo los repare junto a...

–Ratchet, veo que ya vas acoplarte para acabar el Proyecto Omega.

Perceptor caminaba hacia los otros Bots, puede que el médico no viera más que el rostro neutral del científico para el trío sobrante era un poema.

Ellos conocían a Perceptor.

Y sabían que esa interrupción era algo que lo enfadaba.

–Perceptor, no seas tan modesto –soltó a Wheeljack, clavando su mirada en el mech escarlata.

Los gemelos socorrieron al ingeniero.

–Esto no me gusta... ¿nos vamos? –les susurro a los Jettwins.

Ellos asintieron, alejándose lentamente de Perceptor y Ratchet.

* * *

Wheeljack y los gemelos estaban comiendo en la sala de recreación, los más jóvenes consumían energon duce –aunque Perceptor se los prohibía debido a razones que no quería explicarle– mientras que Wheeljack bebía de alto grado, debía procesar lo que había presenciado hacia algunos mini-ciclos antes.

Tal vez Perceptor se había _enfurecido_ por que los gemelos estaban muy cerca de Ratchet.

Después de todo el científico aún tenía ese hueco de paternidad en el pecho, para él los Jettwins eran más que experimentos. Al igual que para Wheeljack.

–Padre Wheeljack –hablo Jetstorm un poco extasiado debido al azúcar–. ¿Podemos salir?

–Quiero ir con Mr. Jazz –Jetfire lo miro suplicante.

El ingeniero sonrió bajo la máscara, asintiendo.

–Claro, solo no regresen tarde o Percy se enfadará.

Los gemelos se levantaron y abrazaron al mech blanco.

–Gracias padre Wheeljack –ambos lo abrazaron y corrieron a buscar a su tutor.

–¡Solo no le digan a Percy que les di energon dulce! –grito.

–¡Esta bien! –gritaron de regreso seguido de sus risas.

El mayor suspiro, esos gemelos eran demasiado... seguramente Ratchet tenía suficiente con el mecánico y el corredor.

Tomo un sorbo más de su energon.

Ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Ratchet alguna vez querrá tener un sparkling?

Rio ante la idea.

–Con esos dos más que suficiente –volvió a colocarse la máscara de combate mientras tomaba su cubo.

Debía asegurarse que su parea estuviese cómodo mientras estuviese devuelta en el Cuartel.

* * *

–¡Wheeljack y yo somos pareja! –gruño.

–Eso puede cambiar –su siempre tono sereno era lo que desesperaba al médico.

–No ¡eso nunca cambiara! –que indignación.

–He estado todo el tiempo a su lado, desde la Academia estamos juntos.

–Puede que si –acepto mirándolo desafiante–. Pero conmigo pasa lo mejor, tú eres solo su compañero.

–No me mal entiendas –se acomodó las gafas–; él y yo somos creadores. Tú eres Ratchet, el medico que no quiso terminar el proyecto Omega.

Se quedó sin palabras.

¿Creadores?

¿De quién?

–Él... –por un momento le tembló la voz–. ¡Mientes!

–Jetfire y Jetstorm.

–No son biológicos –contraataco molesto, por un momento creyó que **su** Wheeljack y ese tuétano de hielo habían interactuado.

–Eran muy pequeños cuando los trajeron, los educamos como nuestros –respondió mirándolo serio–. Ellos son nuestros, nos tratan como sus creadores.

–No con tuyos, sólo te aprecian.

–Wheeljack y yo los amamos, son nuestro mayor logro. Son todo lo que necesitamos.

Esas hubieran sido palabras alentadoras... Sólo que la voz de Perceptor no hacía más que enfadarlo.

Ratchet se fue del laboratorio, no seguiría esa discusión.

Era preferible hablarle cuando se hubiese calmado.

Ahora... Wheeljack era la prioridad.

* * *

El horario nunca fue un problema, siempre había sido alguien que "no dejaba las cosas para mañana".

Tomo las D-pads que contenían la información, no encontraba la que necesitaba para terminar bien la formula.

Hasta que sus servos encontraron una D-pad diferente a las otras, sorprendido la encendió.

Había únicamente un archivo.

Deslizo el dígito para abrirlo.

* * *

Se escuchaban gemidos, todo era negro.

Enfoco la vista en el viejo médico que gemía con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Sus ópticos se dirigieron a ese gran pico color granate, los finos detalles blancos resaltaban por el energon color celeste que comenzaba a escurrir –nuevamente– por toda la longitud que era masturbada por el mismo Ratchet.

–Ah... ah... Wheel...

–Eres tan hermoso cuando gimes –decía el mech tricolor acercándose a su pareja, se quitó la máscara para besarlo.

Sintió como su Spark se oprimía en su pecho.

Dejo de bombear, su "respiración" era entrecortada.

–Jack, por favor –pedía con los ópticos cristalinos.

–Tú fuiste el de la idea –rio tomando el servo de Ratchet y moviéndolo sobre su miembro–; además, me gusta verte cuando haces eso.

El médico asintió, él había sido el problemático ahora debía pagar el precio.

Comenzó a mover sus servos a voluntad. El ingeniero sonrió.

–¿Ves? No es tan difícil continuar lo que empezaste.

El Bot escarlata asintió.

–Nghh... Jack, ¡ah, Jack!

–Más fuerte, quiero escucharte más fuerte –Wheeljack comenzó a alejarse un poco para admirarlo desde el mejor ángulo.

Este obedeció al instante, sus gemidos se intensificaron dejando paso a unos gritos de placer y excitación, se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba el gemir la designación del ingeniero que estaba completamente complacido por lo que hacía su Conjunx.

–¡Nghh!

Sentía como su pico palpitaba debido a la presión, estaba demasiado excitado –sí, aun Wheeljack lo endurecía– debido a los toques que había ofrecido a su cable.

Ya no era un mech joven, ya no más.

Su cuerpo ya no tenía resistencia y la sobrecargaba llegaba como el suave vaivén del viento veraniego.

–¡Wheeljack! –gritaba apagando los ópticos, era muy relajante el despojarse de toda esa energía.

El lubricante celeste salía a borbotones, para ser un Autobot antiguo aun mojaba como un youngling; aunque no podía negar que era excitante tenerlo tan húmedo y excitado –lo mejor del asunto era que Ratchet solo le pertenecía a él– la estática que producía su cuerpo al sobrecargar era lo que más amaba y no era un secreto.

–Quiero probarte –dijo agachándose frente al cable goteante.

–Wheeljack no –gimió llevándose un servo a la boca.

–No seas tan terco, yo sé que te va a gustar.

Se relamió los labios, amaba tener interfaz con Ratchet, aunque tristemente no podían realizar dicho acto tan seguido.

Sonrió, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse también... había extrañado demasiado a su Conjunx.

Lo tomó entre sus servos, examinando cada detalle, cada color, cada vez que palpitaba debido a la presión.

Ratchet gemía debido a los movimientos, comenzaba a sentir el calor en su pecho.

–Ah, Jackie ¡ah, ah! –los ruidos sexuales que creaba Ratchet cuando estaba sumamente excitado.

Esos gemidos lo hacían sentir en la mismísima gloria, algo que también extrañaba de tener interfaz era cuando hacia ese ruido.

Sostuvo el miembro con un servo pues con el otro comenzó a delinear cada línea, cada marca.

El de armadura escarlata y blanca sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sensual tacto, su voz comenzaba a volverse grave, sus sistemas interfaz entraban en calor y como respuesta movió levemente su cadera para darle a entender a su pareja que no solamente quería que usara sus servos.

–Alguien está un poco desesperado, ¿cierto? –Wheeljack no dejaba ese tono tan alegre y optimista que lo caracterizaba.

–Cierra la boca y hazlo –ordenaba desviando la mirada.

–Como ordenes sweetspark –dijo antes de darle un suave beso a la glande.

–Nghh...

Wheeljack se metió medio cable en la boca, chupándolo lentamente, disfrutaba mucho sentir el grueso y extenso pico del antiguo médico en su húmeda boca porque sabía que así lo complacía a él también y sabía que no lo negaría.

–Ah, sí Jackie~

Con el pasar de los mini-ciclos sentía como la presión aumentaba hasta tenerlo por completo en su boca, lo chupaba con lentitud creando un suave vaivén palpando la longitud con su glosa, le gustaba el degustar del sabor de su pareja.

Iba un poco lento ya que le gustaba disfrutar del momento, pero lo cierto era que en ese "primer encuentro" desde hacía muchos mega-ciclos quería que volviera a ser especial como la primera vez.

Aunque Ratchet no lo quería tanto así, le desesperaba que el ingeniero fuese lento.

–Más rápido, no sabes que tanto tiempo desee que hicieras eso –gimió tomando la cabeza de Wheeljack empujándola más dentro.

Pronto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo –debido a la "sutil" queja de Ratchet– el Bot de Élite sostenía como la energía acumulada estaba a punto de salir, no pudo evitar gemir al expulsar su lubricante en la boca de su contrario

El líquido comenzó a desbordarse por las comisuras de los labios del mech tricolor que lo trago como si de energon puro se tratase, embriagándose con la esencia del médico.

Saco el miembro de su boca, lo tomo con un servo y antes de que Ratchet pronunciara alguna palabra el ingeniero le dio una lenta lamida a toda la longitud de ese apetecible cable, besando la punta para poner más nervioso al médico.

Este último solo atino a sonrojarse y mirarlo a los ópticos.

–¿Ya te dije que te amo?

–Puedes volver a hacerlo –respondió de armadura roja.

–Te amo –se levantó, besándolo con pasión–; te amo más que a nada.

–Lo sé, por eso quiero que sonrías a la cámara sweetspark.

–Casi lo había olvidado –se dio la vuelta, sonriendo–: espero nadie más que nosotros veamos esto.

–Descuida, yo no usaría este material para algo más.

Sonrió, Wheeljack era fácil de engañar.

Cliqueo para pausar el video.

Odiaba esa horrible sonrisa, odiaba que el ingeniero amara a ese terco médico y no a él.

Le molestaba profundamente que fuese **él** , el que hiciera sentir a Wheeljack todas esas emociones, Ratchet evocaba el amor en su compañero.

Apretó los dígitos.

Quizás debía rendirse.

 _Quizás_.

Porque era más que obvio que no lo haría, aún tenía esperanzas en volver a ser amado por el ingeniero.

* * *

–¡Ah Ratchet!, me excitas tanto –se relamía afirmando bien el agarre de las piernas de su Conjunx.

Wheeljack le dedico una mirada con esos ópticos tan alegres que poseía. En el brillo zafiro se reflejaban la pasión y la determinación.

El Autobot de Élite besó con fervor a su contrario, mientras que este último bajaba con lentitud sobre el pico erecto del ingeniero.

Los gemidos entre besos era una de las cosas que loe excitaban aún más.

El ingeniero comenzó a embestir de manera lenta, aun no lo haría rogar –al menos no por ahora– pronto las embestidas se hicieron más notables.

–¡Ah, sí! –gritaba eufórico, quería acción no delicadeza–: ¡mas, dame más Jackie!

El Bot tricolor obedeció, cada embestida era más rápida y más profunda que la anterior.  
El placer y el calor se podía palpar en el ambiente en el que Ratchet y Wheeljack estaban sumergidos.

Penetraba al médico rápidamente, haciéndolo jadear.  
Se arqueaba contra el Élite, las embestidas se hacían erráticas y salvajes.

Su cable palpitaba en el interior de su pareja, estaba tan excitado.

Quería llegar a su sobrecarga, quería volver a sentir esa dulce sensación de sus fluidos dentro del mech que más amaba.

–¡Wheeljack! –grito al sentir como un líquido comenzaba a llenar su válvula.

El nombrado sonrió, besándolo una vez más.

–Había extrañado esto –rompió el beso juntando posando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del escarlata.

Ratchet estaba sorprendido.

–Yo también sweetspark... yo también.

* * *

 **Ya es diciembre y eso significa una cosa... especiales navideños!**

 **Cosas tiernas y mucho fluff, espero tener pedidos listos antes del 24**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	81. Chapter 81

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, insinuaciones y voyerismo.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

* * *

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Animated**

Había sido capturado.

Después de tanto esfuerzo y algunas bajas en los soldados lograron arrestarlo.

Antronix estaba esposado de brazos y piernas, sin arma ni aliados.

El Prime se le acercó, burlándose.

–Ya no eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad?

–Idiota –murmuro levantando la mirada.

Su visera estaba rota, se podía notar los preciosos ópticos magenta que poseía.

–Tsk –bufo–; Jazz, gemelos...

El trío de Autobots se acercaron al Decepticon esposado.

–Llévenselo, Longarm seguramente sabrá qué hacer con él.

Su mirada de póquer, prefería mil veces morir a que llevar el mismo destino de otros generales Decepticons.

–¡No, suélteme! –comenzó a moverse frenéticamente–. ¡Suéltenme malditos Autobots!

Sentinel sonrió.

–Me saludas a tus amigos Decepticons.

La mordaza acalló sus gritos.

Fue llevado con cadenas hasta los cuarteles de Inteligencia Autobot.

Una verdadera lástima, a decir verdad.

Antronix estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, –exageradamente– encadenado a la mesa.

Gruñía y maldecía.

Se vengaría de ellos, cuando su Sparkmate regresará a Cybertron todos pagarían.

Sus planes de venganza se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la compuerta abrirse.  
Una silueta se distinguía.

A simple vista podía decir que era un poco más alto que él, en escalas de grises y negro junto algunos detalles celestes.

–Antronix, soy Longarm Prime –se presentó–; seré sincero, necesito información sobre otros ataques Decepticons.

–Yo no te voy a decir absolutamente nada –bramó mirándolo retador.

–Voy a ayudarte –prometió acercándose al Decepticon–. Pero quiero información.

–Aquí y en Vos, no significa no.

Tenía la cara llena de energon vital, marcas de golpes y su visera rota.

Parecía a punto de perder la cordura, pero aun así se enfrentaba a él con el mayor orgullo.

–Como quieras –camino a la compuerta, abriéndola.

Antes de salir habló.

–Pero si cambias de opinión... Regresaré en unos ciclos.

Encerrado en su oficina buscaba información sobre el nuevo recluso.

Antronix.

Sólo sabía que era de los últimos generales que aún quedaban en línea, tomo su forma Decepticon y encendió la co sola para hablar con que seguían el plan.

La pantalla distinguía tres siluetas; Cyclonus, Blackshift y Vortex.

–¿Alguno ha visto a Antronix?

El helicóptero se apresuró a preguntar.

–No lo veo desde el asalta a la refinería –respondió Cyclonus.

–El Amo nos matará si sabe que perdiste su señal –el jet oscuro sonreía con malicia.

–Caballeros –Shockwave llamo la atención de los tres–; los Autobots lo capturaron, está en interrogatorio.

–Es oficial –Vortex esbozo una mueca–. Megatron va a matarme si se entera, nadie tiene que decirle ¡nadie!

–No lo creo, seguramente ya se le olvido hasta quien es, en sus comunicaciones no lo ha mencionado. De hecho, ni siquiera ha preguntado cómo se encuentra. –Cyclonus se veía tan sereno.

–No perdona y no olvida –recordó Blackshift.

Y así fue como comenzaron una discusión sin sentido o al menos así lo veía Shockwave.

–Me gustaría que me explicaran de que hablan.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

–¿No lo conoces? –se aventuró a preguntar Cyclonus.

–Era el favorito del Amo –Blackshift frunció el ceño.

–Era su antiguo amante –rió el helicóptero–; pero esta aferrado a la idea de que Megatron lo olvido solo porque el Lord no ha preguntado por él.

–Y a Blackshift le da celos –cantó Cyclonus.

–Oxídense –espetó gruñendo–. Sólo cuida a Antronix... Es importante para la causa.

–¿La causa? –Vortex se burló–: más bien, para _tú causa_.

–Volviendo al tema –el doble agente llamó ma atención.

–Ejem... Claro Shockwave, ¿para qué nos llamaste?

* * *

Al buscar la designación de Antronix en la base de datos Autobot solo estaba como un criminal para nada singular, solo se sabía que estaba entre los más buscados, sin éxito, Shockwave decidió investigar con los Decepticons.

A pesar de que busco incansablemente algún tipo de información descomunal de parte del mech violeta azulado lo único que pudo encontrar fue sobre el accidente de su pierna. Molesto y frustrado recordó las palabras de Vortex.

Si era cierto lo que el desquiciado Combaticon decía, entonces solo habría un lugar donde buscar.

Los archivos de máxima seguridad de los Decepticons.

En los archivos _secretos_ –de los que solo él y otro puñado de Decepticons y el mismo Megatron tenían conocimiento– se encontraba una carpeta con el exclusivo nombre de "Antronix".

Estaba encriptada, parecía que quien había guardado todos esos documentos no quería que nadie más entrara a revisar lo que no le interesaba, aunque desgraciadamente a Shockwave **si** le interesaba.

Este último utilizando sus habilidades de hackeo logro abrir la carpeta, y pocos nano-ciclos un sinfín de imágenes y video junto a algunos documentos de texto fueron desplegados ante los ópticos azules de Longarm.

Fotos donde se ponía aprueba la integridad de un mech, poses provocativas y unas cuantas más exhibicionistas.

Inclusive algunas donde se veía su puerto lleno de juguetes u otras en las que solamente se le mostraba su válvula llena de lubricante magenta.

Paso a los videos.

Algunos eran de las cámaras de seguridad y otros eran grabados desde algún dispositivo. Aunque todos los videos lo único similar era que Antronix siempre estaba siendo brutalmente embestido; era sodomizado con fuerza Megatron lo mantenía tan sumiso a como fuese.

El de armadura azulada tenía una voz tan hermosa; el timbre de su voz era perfecto para recitar gemidos. El tono de voz era exquisito, seguramente lo tenía especialmente reservado para Megatron. Y ni hablar de los decibeles que usaba cuando su sobrecarga era inminente, toda una maravilla auditiva.

Al igual que sus sensuales movimientos, nunca había visto que alguien en un solo intento insertara un cable en su propio puerto sin mirar –Antronix debía ser un experto– o que pudiese resistir cinco rondas de embestidas seguidas.

Había distintos vídeos, algunos estaban marcados por secciones o por duración –había algunos que llegaban a los tres ciclos– y otros más tenían los nombres más ocurrentes para designar un vídeo.

El líder de inteligencia Autobot –ahora– entendía a la perfección porque ese mech estaba entre los archivos _fantasma de los Decepticon_.

Con un poco de curiosidad comenzó a ver unos cuantos videos, tan solo para ver qué tan sumiso –solo quería divertirse, quizás después pudiese burlarse con Vortex de él– podía llegar a ser ese pequeño Bot azul.

– _Vamos, vamos, quiero escucharte._

 _Se cernía sobre el pequeño cybertroniano color violeta, besando su espalda y cuello, mientras las caderas del mech de ópticos escarlatas chocaban contra la popa de Antronix._

– _Ahh..._

 _El suave vaivén de las embestidas en su apretada válvula._

 _Gimiendo y gritando._

Longarm Prime bajo el volumen a los gemidos de Antronix al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a su oficina.

Un Bot de armadura escarlata entro, con distintas D-pads.

–Hey Prime, necesito que te hagas cargo de ese Decepticon –Cliffjumper dejó algunos paneles.

–Sí, claro.

–Gracias Longarm, seguramente el Consejo estará contento de la captura que hiciste.

Vio a Cliffjumper salir, dio un –innecesario– suspiro.

Debía hacer algo con ese mech pero ¿qué?

Los ópticos de su disfraz se levantaron, encontrándose con el vídeo donde Antronix sonreía, sacaba la glosa y el lubricante se escurría por sus piernas.

Longarm sonrió.

* * *

Entro a la sala de interrogaciones.

Ambos estaban en silencio, llevaban un pequeño periodo de tiempo así; en ese sepulcral silencio que pedía a gritos preguntas y respuestas que satisficieran la lógica de Shockwave.

Así que era uno de los juguetes de Megatron, uno muy especial.

Cuando fue capturado gritaba y afirmaba que el tirano los haría pagar, pero con los demás aceptaba que este lo había olvidado.

–¿A qué juegas Antronix?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, después de la llegada del Autobot el de ópticos magentas no había pronunciado pregunta alguna.

El silencio reino durante unos cuantos mini-ciclos más.

Hasta que Antronix comenzó a reír, una risa burlona y llena de desprecio hacia el doble agente.

Longarm se mantenía serio, pero al escuchar su risa no evito sonreír cortésmente.

–Sabes –reía mirándolo como si fuese un pedazo de chatarra que no podía ser reciclado–; es tan gracioso ver como pierdes tu tiempo _intentando sacarme información_.

Las heridas aún seguían abiertas, era el momento de atacar.

Era momento de marcar más que su cuerpo... y Shockwave sabia como.

Longar asintió levemente, opto una posición cerrada entrelazando sus dígitos que estaban sobre la fría mesa.

–Ya veremos quien se ríe de quien, Antronix –un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, la sonrisa que poseía Longarm lo mantuvo alerta.

El Decepticon de ópticos magentas gruño, su melodiosa risa se había detenido al escuchar la respuesta del Prime.

–Yo no soy el juguete de nadie Autobot –espeto azotando un puño contra la mesa–; así que no me la juegues porque te...

–¿Me asesinaras? –burla en su voz, sonrisa de superioridad; todo lo que Antronix ya no quería ver.

–Cuando salga de aquí, Megatron te hará... –una interrupción de nuevo.

–¡Ah, Megatron! Ese era **nuestro** asunto importante –el líder de inteligencia lo miro juguetón.

–Mi líder sigue en línea, como me hagas algo **él** te convertirá en chatarra –amenazo con una mirada furiosa.

–No me hagas reír, tus compañeros aseguran que pregonas que Megatron te olvido que te engaña en ese primitivo planeta y frente a mí me das amenazas de muerte en su nombre

Antronix sintió como su orgullo se caía pieza por pieza, la valentía se derrumbaba como si se tratara de residuos de balas, se sentía como el mentiroso más grande, y vaya que ya había conocido a Ramjet.

Desvió la mirada, odiaba a ese Autobot por hacerlo sentir así.

–¿Qué clase de capricho enfermizo es este? –su brazo se estiro para tomar su mentón y girarlo para ver esos tristes ópticos.

Longarm lo miraba compasivo, cual transeúnte aun pobre animal herido.

–Estás en los documentos de los Decepticon –sonríe, sonríe, ¡sonríe! –. Dime, ¿en verdad crees que Megatron te ha olvidado?

Antronix quería gritar.

Decirle que aún confiaba en el tirano, que aun siendo un Decepticon podía sentir amor.

Pero todas las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sus ópticos denotaban miedo.

El doble agente sonreía, tener a sus presas a su merced, angustiadas, llenas de miedo y la ira.

–No me toques –se rebelaría, si algo le había enseñado Megatron era el no se sumiso ante otros.

Le dio un golpe al servo de Shockwave, mostrando los colmillos.

–Tengo Amo –gruño–: y no eres tú.

Shockwave reía.

–Quiero escucharte decir eso, pero después de nuestra sesión.

Su brazo se estiro, tomándolo del hombro para jalarlo contra sí.  
Con su servo libre lo apreso contra la mesa.

–¡Argh, suéltame!

Antronix se removía, intentando escapar.

–Megatron no te ama –quítale todo lo que le motiva.

Sus movimientos se hicieron lentos.

La fuerza iba mermando, ese Autobot tenía la razón.

–¿Por qué crees que no se contacta contigo? Pobre iluso, deja de mentirte y hacer amenazas de muerte con nombres ajenos.

Su burla golpeaba con fuerza el espíritu del menor.

–La interfaz no hace parejas, hace amantes –el doble agente lo dejo bocarriba, mostrando su sonrisa.

Antronix se veía tan indefenso, tan apacible... tan sumiso.

–Y yo quiero que seas mi amante.

Se inclinó a besarlo.

Un beso lleno de deseos lujuriosos y primitivos como lo era la interfaz.

La hábil glosa de Longarm delineó con cuidado los lastimados labios del mech de ópticos magentas, pidiendo permiso para profanar su cavidad bucal.

Para este punto Antronix deseaba que todo acabará, que el tirano le abrazara y le dijera que todo era mentira.

Que siempre iba a amarlo.

Pero las duras y frías palabras de Longarm lo habían convencido... Su única utilidad era ser un fiel amante.

Esos pensamientos iban acompañados por la danza de glosas que estaban llevando acabó.

Se chupaban, se lamían.

Probando néctares nunca antes saboreados.

–Delicioso –Shockwave corto el beso, admirando el rostro del azul.

Un final hilo de saliva unía sus bocas, pero este fue cortado por la glosa de Antronix, quién lo miraba deseoso.

–No sirve de nada resistirse –dijo mirándolo serio–; estoy condenado a esto.

Shockwave sonrió, por fin cooperaría por la causa.

Acarició su mejilla.

–Sentirás dolor y pedirás por ese dolor –declaró sin vergüenza–; te lastimaré y gritarás para que te lastimé con fuerza.

–Lloraré por tu placer –acepto serio.

Shockwave asintió con lentitud.

Los servos de Longarm se deslizaron por su cuerpo.

Deseaba recordar cada parte de la hermosa figura de Antronix, bajo sus servos se encontraba el mech más hermoso.

Cubierto de polvo, con heridas que supuraban energon y odio. Marcas de golpes y disparos. Había perdido algunos pedazos de su armadura.

Pero aun con todo eso.

Aun así...

Shockwave lo encontraba sumamente bello.

Con ansiedad se colocó entre las piernas de Antronix, este último gimió ligeramente.

Sus servos seguían dibujando la sombra de Antronix, intentando recordar la forma de las piezas

–Bésame –ordenó mirándolo.

Shockwave gruño, no lo obedecería.

El líder de Inteligencia Autobot comenzó su castigo; su diestra acariciaba las zonas erógenas de Antronix mientras que este se preguntaba como ese Autobot sabía que tocar para excitarlo.

Entre tanto, la zurda masajeaba con delicadeza el equipo interfaz de su contrario.

–¡Ngh! Ah~

–Quiero escucharte gemir, después de todo –Longarm sonrió–; nadie puede escucharte. Solo yo.

Sin previo aviso, el doble agente frotó su chasis pélvico con el de Antronix, el sonido del metal chocando era exquisito.

–Bé... Bésame –pidió casi en un gemido.

En su boca había marcas de golpes y un poco de saliva que se escurría por las comisuras de sus labios.

Shockwave estaba más concentrado en hacerle sentir placer.

–Que caprichoso eres –decía mientras sus servía recorrían con dedicación la figura del azul.

No podía ocultar sus gemidos, quería olvidarse de Megatron en ese momento.

Quería quitarse la imagen del tirano de la mente, quería sentir el beso de Longarm sobre sus labios.

–¡ **BÉSAME**! –gritó con rapidez.

Su voz entre cortada debido a la acumulación de saliva y los constantes gemidos, se le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar.  
Le molestaba que no le obedeciera, estaba furioso y a la vez excitado, ese Prime quería hacer las cosas a su manera y eso le molestaba, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal esas caricias que le había proporcionado anteriormente.

Shockwave a regaña dientes obedeció, Antronix debía ser completamente sumiso para él.

No debía tener ni voz y voto, pero esta vez creyó que sería uno darle un _premio_ por su buen comportamiento hasta ahora.

–No lo hago porque tú quieras –afirmo el espía–: lo hago porque yo soy el que te dará placer, tu eres solamente mi medio.

Antronix sabía que mentía.

–Lo que digas –le dedico una sonrisa sincera mirándolo con esos ópticos suplicantes–. Solo bésame.

Shockwave se inclinó, atrapando los exquisitos labios del Decepticon en un húmedo beso.

Sus glosas se entrelazaban, poco a poco sincronizando el ritmo –aunque el cíclope siempre deseaba más– aunque Antronix tan solo se removía, buscando apoyo sobre la mesa.

–Eres mío ahora Antronix –susurro rompiendo el beso–. No eres propiedad de nadie más que de mí.

–Lo sería, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo.

Su respuesta le sorprendió.

–Ya aprenderás –Longarm sonrió con esa traidora inocencia que aparentaba–. Yo soy un maestro paciente, créeme que aprenderás.

* * *

Encendió los ópticos cuando escucho pasos acercarse a su celda, al principio creyó que su amado Longarm vendría a hacerle una de esas visitas especiales pues ya habían pasado muchos ciclos solares desde la última vez.

Demasiados ciclos solares para ser exactos.

Pero los pasos se acercaban y no parecía que fuese solo un Bot.

Se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes electrificados. Los demás Decepticons encerrados también se asomaron, ¿quiénes eran los nuevos mechs que se pudrirían junto a ellos por la eternidad?

Antronix emitió un grito ahogado cuando vio quienes eran los que estaban caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Vio como Megatron Shockwave y Lugnut estaban esposados y encadenados junto a esa horrible mordaza; los guardias las habían apretado con fuerza y los hacían caminar jalándolas despiadadamente.

La mirada escarlata del tirano Decepticon se encontró con la de Antronix.

Sintió un vuelco en el pecho al ver al su pequeño mech e intento ir hacia él.

–¡Quédate quieto! –gruño el guardia jalando la cadena al ver como Megatron intentaba acercarse a la celda de Antronix.

–¡Argh, argh! ¡Mrgh! –sus palabras inentendibles pero el odio en su rostro era tan claro.

Megatron se removía encontrar de los Autobots, estaba decidido a romper las cadenas y tomar su derecho sobre Antronix nuevamente.

–No... no, no por favor.

Antronix dio pasos hacia atrás con miedo, estaba en shock.

¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder si no podían contener a Megatron? Él ya no amaba al tirano, solo amaba a Longarm. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando vio como el líder Decepticon se acercaba paso a paso a su celda.

–¡Refuerzos, necesito refuerzos! –gritaba el Autobot por su comunicador.

Los otros dos guardias estaban intentando contener a Lugnut y Shockwave; o al menos a Lugnut pues el ciclope tan solo bajo la mirada y rezo a Primus para que los Autobots pudiesen contener a su Señor.

– _Lo siento_ , Antronix.

* * *

–Levántate –un guardia se le acerco, abriendo su celda.

Vio como tecleo algo y los barrotes electrificados desaparecían ante la mirada sorprendida de otros Decepticons que estaban frente a su celda.

–¿Qué? –no se la creía.

–Hay alguien que quiere verte.

El Autobot rojo de cuernos entro a la celda y lo tomo del brazo.

–Agradece que no serás chatarra, parece que te extraña –susurro jalándolo contra sí mismo y caminar hacia el pasillo.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono, no entendía muy bien.

–Lo sabrás cuando lo veas –respondió sin dejar de avanzar.

El pasillo se hacía cada vez menos iluminado hasta llegar a las celdas de máxima seguridad.

Con horror pudo ver algunos de sus camaradas Decepticon en esa tortura de vida.

Blitzwing tenía las alas apresadas, la boca amordazada y traía algo sobre el torno parecido a una camisa de fuerza mientras se golpeaba contra las paredes, Cyclonus y Lugnut arremetían con fuerza los barrotes electrificados; sus armaduras estaban maltrechas y había algunos trozos en el suelo, los clones de Starscream estaban en lo que parecía una pelea por un cubo de energon; mordidas, golpes y patadas abundaban a los cinco Bots.

Sonrió, al parecer a los Autobots no les importaba mucho si ellos se desconectaban.

–Yo que tú quitaría esa sonrisa –aconsejo el Autobot.

Y luego había una celda más grande, la más grande que podía haber en esa prisión.

Los ópticos magentas miraron con preocupación el cuerpo encadenado de su antiguo amante, había marcas de golpes y disparos en toda su estructura corporal.

–Él dijo que te pondrías así.

–¿Él?

–Sí, Shockwave –el de cuernos siguió caminando.

Antronix estaba confundido, ¿Shockwave? Ese temible espía era quien solicitaba su presencia.

No sonaba tan descabellado después de todo, él sabía que Shockwave era un gran espía, un agente, toda una eminencia entre las filas Decepticons quizás estuviera planeando algo para fugarse de la prisión.

Llegaron al final del pasillo.

En una esquina de la celda se encontraba un bot de antenas, de complexión brusca, con largas garras como dígitos que escribía algo en el metal de la pared.

–Este es el último favor que te debo –hablo como de un viejo amigo se tratase.

Lentamente el doble agente giro su procesador.

A Antronix siempre le había dado curiosidad la cabeza de Shockwave, era imponente y sumamente extraña.

–Deja que entre, Cliffjumper –dijo refiriéndose al escarlata.

No respondió, tan solo obedeció, quito la seguridad y empujo al Decepticon a la celda del ciclope.

–Eh, hey yo no... –veía como se acercaba con pasos pesados.

–Te extrañe mucho –en cada paso su cuerpo iba transformándose hasta optar una forma distinta, mirándolo tan compasivo–: sigues tal y como te recuerdo; hermoso.

Extendió él servía tan solo unos centímetros de él, casi como una invitación a tomarla.

Era la voz de Longarm que le hablaba.

Eran los ópticos de Longarm que lo miraban.

Era el servo de Longarm que le ofrecía.

Era... él era Longarm.

¡Su Longarm!

–No seas tímido –su voz lo saco del shock–; espere mucho por ti, he estado tan solo sin ti.

–No... no... esto no es real.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, era mucha la impresión.

El ex-líder de inteligencia miro a Cliffjumper y como si este le pudiese leer la mente cerró la celda, los barrotes eléctricos.

–¡No, sácame de aquí! –se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta de su condena.

Sus gritos fueron callados por un golpe en su procesador, el Decepticon de ópticos escarlatas era un conocedor del cuerpo de Antronix, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles y que de un golpe podía dejarlo inconsciente.

–Muy bien Cliffjumper –el Prime le sonrió–; que tal esta historia: Antronix se desconectó por intentar repetidas veces intentar escapar, su cuerpo ha sido calcinado por las descargas.

–Me parece una buena historia –rio el Autobot–. Lástima que seas Decepticon, hubieras sido útil.

–No quiero oír tus quejas –riño–; recuerda que aún no saldas tu deuda conmigo y él es solo uno de mis caprichos en prisión.

–Te portas peor que Sentinel –se lamentó Cliffjumper dándose media vuelta y caminar por el pasillo–. Aunque no me importa, ese Bot es todo tuyo.

–Gracias –el Autobot alcanzo a escucharlo, sonriendo.

–Cuando gustes grandote, me hace feliz sabiendo que le perforaras el puerto y lo harás gemir aun si Megatron está en la celda adyacente –se rio, provocando las risas contenidas de Random también.

Shockwave sonrió, miro a Antronix que seguía inconsciente.

Se relamió los labios, con esa forma tenía todo para dominar al de ópticos magentas, aunque... su forma original debía ser más eficaz para someterlo a todo el placer que lo iba a subyugar.

Esperaba con ansias que despertara.

Antronix estaba entre sus garras nuevamente y esta vez sería definitiva.

* * *

 **No tiene mucha interfaz(? Pero es porque este shipp se me hace más violaciones-mentales o algo más psicológico que físico(?**

 **Aquí esta, espero te guste**

 **Intentare subir la mayor cantidad de one shots todo el mes**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	82. Chapter 82

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duro, parafilias, trío, juguetes sexuales, Black Kiss, Pink Kiss, diferencia de tamaños, Kinky e incesto.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers G1**

* * *

Había sido herido en batalla.

Las conexiones de sus piernas estaban completamente destruidas.

Estaba en la bahía médica mientras el oficial médico revisaba las D-pads de sus demás pacientes atendidos en ese ciclo solar, el Scout amarillo era el único que quedaba junto a él.

El pobre explorador debía ser medicado con otro tipo de medicamentos.

–Bien Bee –decía mientras se acercaba al menor que estaba acostado en la plataforma–; ya arreglé un poco tus piernas, pero por el momento no podrás realizar ninguna misión de alto riesgo. De hecho –el chevron negro marcaba perfectamente el ceño fruncido de Ratchet, dándole un toque sensual–: no debiste salir para esa batalla, aun no te recuperas del disparo de Starscream.

Bumblebee contesto con un puchero, no quería escuchar las quejas del médico.

–Sí, ya entendí –respondió un poco fastidiado–. Pero es que tenía que ayudarlo.

–Pero te lastimas más de la cuenta y por eso vas a tener qué quedarte en la enfermería más de la cuenta y tú sabes que siete ciclos solares fuera de servicio es mucho tiempo –contradijo el oficial médico severo.

Su expresión de seriedad y regaño desapareció dejando ver una sonrisa seguida de una simple risa.

–Primus –se sostuvo el puente de la nariz–. No puedo enojarme contigo, no me gusta verte lastimado.

Dio un –innecesario– suspiro, mirando al Scout sonriente.

–¿Me quedare siete ciclos solares aquí? –cuestiono Bumblebee con esa socarrona sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

–Si –respondió Ratchet mirándolo escéptico.

–Entonces –con dificultad pudo sentarse en la plataforma–; tendremos un poco de tiempo, recuerda que aun debes "atender" otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Ese tono lascivo no pasó desapercibido por Ratchet.

Y aún menos esa mirada tan sensual que solo los orbes zafiro de Bumblebee podía reflejar.

–¿Mmh? Es que acaso aún no he...

El servo oscuro danzo por el voluminoso pecho del mech de cuernitos, acariciando y trazando una línea hasta llegar al sistema interfaz del amarillo del cual, la tapa estaba tibia.

–... reparado esto.

Ratchet rio, ese Bot lo excitaba.

Y mucho.

–Doctor, doctor –gimió soltando un poco el cuerpo–; doctor me siento caliente, ¿puede revisarme? Duele mucho.

–¿En serio? Déjame ver.

Pronto ambos servos de Ratchet comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Bumblebee con delicadez, ya conocía todas las curvas y ondulaciones de su cuerpo tenia memorizado cada parte de su armadura.

–¿Es aquí? –su diestra acariciaba su cuerno izquierdo, eso lo hacía gemir.

–¡Ngh! –se removió un poco, le gustaban esas caricias–. N-no, ahí no.

–Entonces seguiré buscando, no me gustaría que un paciente siguiera enfermo. Es mi deber buscar la culpa de su dolor.

Bajo un poco más, atacando su cuello con leves mordidas que no daban tregua ante los gemidos y gritos de placer que daba el menor.

–¿Ahí? –susurro besando los lugares afectados por sus mordidas.

–No, pero ¡ah! se siente tan ¡ah, ah! –gemía apoyando los servos en la plataforma, sentía que una de esas caería chocando su espalda contra esa fría superficie.

Rodo los ópticos, ¿A dónde quería llegar Bumblebee?

En ese momento una idea llego a su procesador sonaba completamente correcta. Sonrió y de un rápido movimiento subió a la plataforma encontrándose cara a cara con el pequeño Scout.

–Entonces... ¿será aquí?

Sus servos bajaron completamente a la armadura inferior de Bumblebee.

El chasis pélvico expedía calor, que fácil era excitar a un youngling.

Froto un poco, deseaba escuchar la hermosa sinfonía que componía el explorador con esos dulces gemidos que salían de su boca.

–¡Ratchet! –aulló apagando los ópticos.

–Así que ahí es –se relamió los labios–; no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

Empujo –con cuidado de no lastimarlo– a Bumblebee sobre la plataforma, acomodándose entre sus piernas que habían sido reparadas hacia algunos mini-ciclos antes.

–Vamos Ratchet, arde –decía entre jadeos–. Me pones muy caliente, me pones demasiado caliente.

–Tú también me excitas Bee –dijo antes de abrir las piernas del explorador.

Se inclinó para darle una lenta lamida a los –aun– cerrados sistemas de interfaz del mech amarillo.

–¡Ngh, Ratchet!

Grito sacando la glosa, sentía como sus ventiladores internos trabajaban rápido para regular el calor que emanaba de su pecho y equipo interfaz.

Mientras tanto, el Bot blanco lamia repetidas veces el chapado.

–¡Ah, ah! ¡Si, mmh!

Uno de sus servos se dirigió a su chasis, abriéndolo.

Un poco de lubricante comenzó a desbordarse debido a la contención de líquido vital que había tenido Bumblebee al no abrir su chasis antes.

Los ópticos celestes del médico miraron con lujuria el precioso cable de Bumblebee.

Era pequeño, de color amarillo –un poco más claro que su armadura– y tenía unos hermosos detalles en color celeste, al igual que algunas rectas perpendiculares en gamas plateadas.

–¿Quieres que...?

–Sí, por favor hazlo –respondió con rapidez–; sé que lo harás bien, confió en ti.

Ratchet asintió.

Tomó el cable con un servo mientras que él otro se dirigía al puerto del amarillo.

Comenzó a masajear un poco la base mientras depositaba algunos besos en el tronco del pico; los gemidos no se hicieron de esperar.

La voz de Bumblebee era perfecta, era como una sinfonía, compuesta por dulces y largas notas que tenían un ritmo.

Tomo el cable dorado entre sus servos, lamiendo lentamente la punta –por la cual ya empezaba a secretar un poco de lubricante– haciendo que su **amante** diera un gemido ahogado, su glosa subía y bajaba sin crear ritmo.

Siguiendo con su labor, lamia la longitud –a veces dejaba unos besos en ella– disfrutaba hacer sufrir de ese modo al Scout que pedía a gritos que le diera alivio a su Spark llena de energía.

El cable se tensaba, se endurecía y temblaba con las caricias de la diestra del médico y su hábil glosa que eran proporcionados por el Bot blanco y escarlata.

–Ratchet, ¡ah, por favor!

–Quiero beberlo, me vuelves loco.

Comenzó a succionar con rapidez.

De arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba.

Mordisqueaba un poco, deseoso de detener el lubricante azulado en su boca.

–¡Argh! –gritó en liberación.

El lubricante salió disparado, llenando la boca de Ratchet.

Se quitó el pequeño miembro de su boca, sus mejillas estaban llenas por el lubricante del explorador que volvía loco al médico. Este último se apresuró a beber el líquido azul, el sabor dulce viajo por su garganta dándole el éxtasis que necesitaba; adoraba ese sabor, era tan... tan...

– _Te amo_ –menciono Ratchet con una sonrisa.

Aún tenía un poco de lubricante en la boca cuando lo dijo.

Bumblebee no pudo soltar su infantil y jovial risa.

–Lo sé –levanto un poco la cabeza, sonriéndole con inocencia–: yo también te amo.

 _Y Ratchet le creía esa mentira_.

* * *

Por las noches solía entrar en el improvisado bar que tenían en la sala de recreación del Arca.

Blaster solía poner música.

Wheeljack y Perceptor estaban a cargo de las bebidas.

Y todos los demás disfrutaban bailando o simplemente bebiendo.

Esa era la rutina para las noches de los valerosos Autobots, menos para dos.

El pequeño explorador amarillo y el intrépido espía y rebelde; Jazz.

Ambos bebían alejados de los demás, conversando de lo que habían hecho. Contándose todo antes de pasar a la acción.

Jazz no era un mech que interactuará físicamente con alguien que no conocía, primero los interrogaba e intentaba conocer con quien compartiría litera.

Era la rutina que ambos seguían, siempre se encontraban en esa noche para sentir metal sobre metal, saborear lubricantes y poder acariciar con los servos zonas restringidas para extraños.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, demasiado.

El divertido rebelde estaba callado, mirando el cubo de energon adulterado sin ganas.  
Con un eje sombrío.

–¿A sucedido algo? –lo cuestionaba en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Tras la visera se escondían más que dos simples ópticos color celeste.

Se escondía el rencor, la ira, la impotencia y la tristeza.

–Perdí a dos soldados –susurro poniendo los brazos en la mesa.

Bumblebee no entendió, la música estaba demasiado alta y las luces de neón hacían que entrecerrara los ópticos.

–Perdí a dos soldados –repitió hundiéndose en su miseria y melancolía.

Sus ópticos se abrieron en sorpresa.

–Primus, oh Primus eso terrible –extendió su servo para darle una caricia al casco oscuro.

–Optimus confiaba en mí, Prowl confiaba en mí, ellos... Ellos confiaban en mí.

–Tranquilo Jazz –Bumblebee le regalo una sonrisa sincera–; yo sé de algo que te hará olvidar solo por unos momentos.

–¿En serio? Espero sea de impacto fuerte también, no quiero recordarlos hasta el amanecer, Bee.

–Olvídate de todo y ven conmigo.

Y como anunció.

El Scout lo tomó del servo, llevándolo a las profundidades de la base para poder entregarse en cuerpo al tercero en la línea de mando.

Tecleó la contraseña de la habitación de su pareja nocturna, sonriéndole al semi-sobrio de Jazz que aun bebía un poco energon adulterado.

–Vamos adentro –susurró el de cuernos.

–¿Y si mejor lo hacemos aquí afuera? No hay razones para esconderse –dejo el cubo medio vacío en el suelo, tomando a Bumblebee de las muñecas–. Asesinamos Decepticons a plena luz de día y nos escondemos para interactuar físicamente, vaya lógica.

–Jazz no, en serio alguien puede vernos y tal vez nos castiguen.

–Yo no le tengo miedo a Prime, ni mucho menos a Prowl –respondió poniendo al explorador contra la pared–. Ellos son los que deben temerme, soy capaz de todo.

Se relamió los labios colocando los brazos del Scout sobre la cabeza de este último.

–Apaga los ópticos –ordeno comenzando a besarlo.

El amarillo obedeció, no tenía más opción que acoplarse al sistema tan raro que tenía el espía cuando quería tener interfaz.

Jazz era un mech un tanto... excéntrico.

Le gustaba privar a su pareja de la visión mientras tenían interfaz, decía que eso lo ayudaba a llegar a su sobrecarga más rápido o que lo excitaba más.

Lo cierto era que, Jazz era demasiado territorial.

Si, lo hacía para que aun si no pudiera verlo, debía sentir que quien le profanaba era él.

Que no había nadie más que pudiese poseerlo.

Los besos húmedos del tercero al mando lo ponían caliente, su glosa bailando en su boca y haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar.

La diestra de Jazz acariciando sus cuernos, mientras que la rodilla del Bot rebelde se colaba en su entrepierna la cual empezaba a tomar calor.

Los ópticos del policía lo observaban entre la oscuridad.

Sonriendo al romper el beso.

–Date vuelta y abre –lo soltándole un poco de espacio.

Bumblebee estaba tan excitado ahora, Jazz era sumamente espontaneo en sus encuentros; algunas veces empezaba por chupar su pico, otras por embestirlo, algunas veces masturbándolo, bueno, realmente era sorprendente lo que hacía Jazz en todos sus encuentros.

Abrió sus sistemas interfaz, dejando a la vista su puerto lleno de lubricantes.

–Esto se vería mejor si estuvieses más apretado –menciono Jazz.

–Ah, solo... haz lo que debas hacer.

Metió dos dígitos a su boca, la necesidad de invadir la válvula de Bumblebee era demasiada –lo enloquecía, lo necesitaba con locura–, estirándola y rompiendo cualquier membrana sensible de esa –tan– deliciosa válvula.

Debía ensalivarlos bien, quería llegar hasta el fondo, o en su defecto, hasta donde sus dígitos alcanzaran.

Los sacó después de algunos nano-ciclos más y en un solo movimiento los inserto en el puerto del explorador, gimiendo la designación del tercero al mando.

Los movía haciendo movimientos como si fueran tijeras. Arrancando gemidos de parte del Scout.

–Oh Jazz –se aferró al metal de la pared, sentía como las piernas le temblaban–. ¡Nghh! N-no hagas eso.

Pronto los dígitos se retiraron.

–Si no quieres que haga eso, entonces yo... hare esto.

Iba a replicar cuando sintió la glosa de Jazz en su puerto.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

–¡Jazz, ah!

Jazz solo se detuvo un nano-ciclo para admirar –tan solo para perder un poco el tiempo– la goteante y estrecha válvula de su amante. Sonrió y se inclinó un poco y con lentitud acerco su glosa a los delicados labios de la válvula del Scout para proporcionar una lenta lamida, esta vez le daría tiempo de reaccionar.

Sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, el Valle de Primus en tan solo una lamida.

–Dame más, quiero sentirte de nuevo –susurro con vergüenza.

Ante la petición el tercero al mando solo pudo murmurar un "a tus ordenes, sweetspark" mientras seguía lamiendo.

Tan solo podía saborear el exquisito lubricante que se filtraba del puerto del menor, degustando con la glosa lo que otros no podrían.

Después de unos cuantos mini-ciclos el Scout llego a la sobrecarga, manchando de lubricante la pared y un poco del liquito magenta recorriendo sus piernas y la barbilla de Jazz.

Este último se dedicó a lamer y chupar todo lo que pudo, parecía que quería secar al pequeño explorador.

Aun con las emociones expuestas el de armadura negra y blanca tomo su cubo y lo bebió de un solo trago, claro que aún le dolía la herida en su pecho (en su esperanza) pero el explorador sí que lo había hecho olvidar por el momento.

–Te amo Bee –estaba completamente ebrio, o al menos eso delataba su voz.

–Yo también, pero yo lo hago más –su mirada busco el visor de Jazz y le sonrió con inocencia–. Pero yo lo hago más.

 _Y Jazz se creía esa mentira_.

* * *

–¡Ah, ah!

–¡Ngh, por favor!

Bumblebee y Cliffjumper eran expertos, todos unos maestros en la interfaz.

Era una lástima que en tiempos de guerra no se pudiese tener "un tiempo a solas" o una gran intimidad con tu pareja.

No.

Por eso existían los videos eróticos.

Entre los cuerpos más codiciados había disputas. Algunos preferían pequeños y voluptuosos; justo como loa Mini-Bots, otros grandes y bruscos; como algunos modelos aéreos –los Aerialbots eran un gran ejemplo– y muchos otros preferían el promedio; Tracks y Sunstreaker eran los más aclamados.

La tarea era sencilla y rápida.

Blaster (o cualquier otro) era el encargado de grabar el acto físico.

Se elegía a los "interpretes" en una votación democrática sobre cuál iba a ser la próxima cinta que sería reproducida en tiempo real en las salas de la base.

Y por –desgracia– las designaciones de "Cliffjumper" y "Bumblebee" habían sido elegidas, habían Bots de gustos tan variados, aunque el parecido y la belleza de ambos Mini-Bots era mucha así que nadie se quejaría esta vez.

Blaster casi babeaba por ver como los exploradores se tocaban y besaban con ferviente pasión.

Aunque a veces olvidaba que todo era actuación y ninguno de los dos se tenía un afecto que no fuera el fraternal.

–Cliff, tócame –decía llevando el servo del mech escarlata a su miembro duro y húmedo por las repetidas sobrecargas que tuvo.

–Tú también, Bee no seas tímido –le imito, sonriéndole como si nada más importara.

Los servos ajenos le masturbaban al igual que él a su contrario escarlata que tenía el rostro un poco rosa, aunque él no podía burlarse, sentía su rostro arder como si de fuego se tratase.

Movía su servo rápido, quería hacerlo acabar más rápido pero maldito fuese su cable por ponerse duro y tembloroso ante el servo de su compañero.

–Eres fácil de excitar, Bee –susurro Cliffjumper.

–Tú no lo eres –reprocho en un puchero.

–Práctica –admitió sonriente.

El Scout amarillo tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa, más que algo personal eso se había vuelto una competencia.

¿Quién sobrecargaría primero?

¿Bumblebee o Cliffjumper?

* * *

–¿Estás seguro Bee? –cuestionaba el científico.

–Si Sky, es lo que quiero.

Respondía tan sonriente como siempre.

El transbordador solo asintió y solo deslizo su pico dentro de la pequeña válvula del explorador.

–Ahh, es muy...

–¿Grande? –se notaba el orgullo en su voz tan jadeante.

–Si Sky, es muy grande –halago mirándolo con esa asquerosa inocencia que engañaba a más de uno.

Se quedaron algunos mini-ciclos así, sin moverse.

Hasta que Bumblebee sintió que era momento de iniciar las penetraciones, bien sabía que si Skyfire las comenzaba lo más seguro es que este le rompiera el puerto así que decidió comenzarlas él mismo.

–Bee –jadeo el científico ansioso.

–Deja que... me m-mueva un poco más... –gemía mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban por la longitud del cable.

Y aunque no entrara por completo estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su pareja a alejarse un poco de las sustancias y tubos de ensayo, Skyfire era de sus favoritos; ese enorme cable lo satisfacía, pero era una lástima que no pudiese tenerlo dentro por completo, a veces se preguntaba cómo era que Starscream pudo con semejante magnitud de pico. Sin duda era todo un misterio.

Se inclinó para robar un beso del Scout, sus besos eran dulces.

–¡Skyfire, Skyfire!

Se movía con un poco más de rapidez, siendo impulsado por el mismo científico.

–¡Nghh, Sky!

Al ser un mech grande los fluidos también eran muchos, el lubricante magenta se escurría por su válvula y... bueno, casi por todos lados.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no amaba a alguien –acaricio su mejilla, sonriéndole.

–¿Me amas? –lo cuestiono seguido una risa.

–Sí, te amo Bumblebee.

–Entonces yo también –se acurruco en el pecho del transbordador–. Y siempre te amare.

 _Y Skyfire le creía esa mentira_.

* * *

Los gemelos lo tenían esposado con los sistemas abiertos.

–Mira Sunny este podría servir –decía mientras le mostraba un vibrador de gran tamaño.

–Claro que no Sides, este es el que va a servir –negaba mientras mostraba un consolador de tamaño promedio.

–¿De que sirva que sea pequeño? –el rojizo hacia pucheros, su gemelo era tan moralista a veces.

–No vamos a partir a Bee a la mitad, ¿eh? –se rio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su hermano–. Además, ese lo usas tú.

–¿Mmh? ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso? –unió sus labios con los del amarillo.

–Bee te ha visto al igual que yo.

El escarlata frunció el ceño al voltearse a ver al explorador que solo pudo sonreír con un toque de lujuria.

–Son unos...

–¿Me vas a decir que tú no me has visto cuando uso esos Buttplugs? –Sunstreaker miro a su gemelo con los servos en la cintura.

–Es cierto, igual me has visto cuando estoy en autoservicio –dijo Bumblebee.

–Bien, bien –levanto las palmas en señal de rendición–. Tal vez yo también sea un corrompido por deseos primitivos como ustedes –eso causo quejas por parte de los otros dos Bots–; pero deben recordar que yo lo hago por una buena causa.

Tanto Sunstreaker como Bumblebee se miraron para que después estallaran en risas, burlándose del escarlata.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –se burlaba Sunstreaker entre risas.

–Oh Primus lo dices en serio, eres un degenerado Sides –reía el Scout.

–Cállense los dos –bramo, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

El gemelo amarillo se acercó un poco a su hermano enredando los servos tras su cuello, sonriendo.

–Era solo una broma –le dio un corto beso–. ¿Por qué no mejor nos concentramos en el placer?

–Sunny no sé cómo haces para convencerme.

–Interfaz dura con Bee –respondió divertido mientras tomaba el Buttplug.

–Ah, es cierto –sonrió mientras tomaba el vibrador.

De un rápido movimiento fueron hasta el Scout que gustoso recibió besos y caricias de los gemelos, Sideswipe entrometía sus dígitos en el puerto del menor haciendo un poco de espacio mientras que su gemelo le daba suaves lamidas al cable del explorador, haciendo que este último gimiera y gritara.

–Ya hay más espacio –anuncio Sideswipe en un susurro.

Ambos insertaron los juguetes en el puerto del menor, disfrutando de sus gritos de placer.

* * *

–¿Me amas? ¿Me amas en serio? ¿Cuánto? Por siempre, ¿cierto?

Retiraba su máscara, tomando el servo del Scout y besando el dorso del mismo.

–Mi amor es puro para ti –respondía como un caballero–. Te amare hasta que Primus decida que mi presencia en su Valle es necesaria.

–Optimus –musitaba con un leve rubor–. No sé qué decir, un "si te amo" bastaba, me pones nervioso.

–No digas nada –lo miro sonriendo–; solo déjate llevar. No hay Transformer más hermoso que tú y sería un honor el poder deleitarnos uno al otro.

Bumblebee asintió con lentitud.

–Te amo.

–Yo también Bumblebee.

 _Y Prime le creía esa mentira_.

* * *

 **Git Gud**

 **Originalmente ni iba a hacer esta basura de Shot pero luego lo pensé bien y es para que vean lo bajo que han caído las fangirls de este personaje**

 **En lo personal no me agrada Bee y menos si estas cosas existen**

 **Es solo para que vean lo torcido que esta la persona que me pidió esto, por favor sean consiente, yo también contribuyo a la denigración de Bee si publico esto, pero en lo personal yo no pensaría algo así con él**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	83. Chapter 83

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral/duro y Black Kiss.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers The Last Knight**

* * *

Después de que Viviane llegara a la Universidad a dar clases de historia, el Citroën condujo hasta la propiedad de Sir Edmund, su "novio" (o al menos así era como Cogman solía llamar al drakonian) lo esperaba pacientemente después de que Viviane llegara al recinto de conocimiento británico.

Materializo una holoforma mientras conducía para despistar, pues el camino hacia el Castillo era muy largo, sintonizo la radio y se relajó; hoy tenía ganas de tener una "cita" (Cogman utilizaba términos demasiado humanos y eso le molestaba) con Vent.

Al llegar toco el claxon.

–¿Quién es? –cuestiono una voz robotizada del otro lado de la reja.

–C'est moi, Hot Rod **(1)** –pronuncio en perfecto acento francés.

–Oh el francesito –se burló Cogman mientras abría el portón negro–. Su novio está en la arboleda, parece estar ansioso de verlo.

–Merci Cogman **(2)** –decía el DS mientras avanzaba hacia adentro de la propiedad mientras quitaba su holoforma.

Minutos después se transformó.

–Ugh, que bien se siente caminar en dos piernas en lugar de dos ruedas –decía el de armadura negra.

–Lo es –contesto el _sociópata_... es decir, Cogman.

–¿Qué tan lejos está la arboleda? –pregunto mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo, los engranajes crujían mientras alzaba lo brazos al cielo.

Antes de que el mayordomo pudiese contestar el tanque se acercó a contestarle al más joven.

–Es el jardín que está detrás del Castillo –Bulldog se acercó al Bot de armadura negra–. Pero sea cuidadoso soldado, aún hay enemigos cerca.

–¿Enemigo? –ahogo un grito de pánico, podían lastimar a _Vent_.

–No le hagas caso a ese viejo loco –respondió Cogman cruzándose de brazos–; no hay nada más que gatos callejeros que se cuelan por el muro, ahí suelo tirar los desperdicios de comida es por eso que hay algunos animales ahí.

–Ese cobarde no sabe lo que dice –aseguro el más antiguo–; yo los he visto entrar y salir, la bestia alada los ayuda.

–¿Bestia? –resoplo Hot Rod–; Vent no es una bestia,Vous êtes la bête **(3)**!

Cogman parpadeo, nunca había escuchado al DS insultar a Bulldog.

–Bien, supongamos que aquí no pasó nada y que tú –señalo al de armadura negra–; vas a ver a tu novio y que tú te vas con Daytrader a... no lo sé, _sudoku_ o lo que sea que hagan los soldados retirados.

Bulldog soltó un gruñido y avanzo, ese mayordomo solía sacarlo de quicio.

–Son una banda de raros aquí –declaro Hot Rod mientras se iba a ver al drakonian.

–¡Lo dice el que tiene por novio un dragón tecnoorgánico!

El grito de Cogman lo hizo dar vuelta y sacarle su dígito corazón, ese Headmaster debía aprender a no ir pregonando sus gustos.

* * *

El drakonian estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas, alimentando algunos gatos que habían saltado el muro y comían algunos residuos orgánicos.

Sonreía al verse rodeado de los animales callejeros, frotándose levemente contra él.

–Ustedes también me agradan –decía acariciando sus peludos cuerpos con una garra.

Hot Rod lo miraba silencioso a sus espaldas, se veía tan tierno y dulce siendo tan amable con esos pequeños seres que solo buscaban saciar hambre.

–Cogman me dijo que estarías aquí.

Dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su pareja a sus espaldas.

–Eso fue rápido –dijo mientras se levantaba, girando sobre sus talones para dedicarle una sonrisa.

–Un poco, ayer me fui muy rápido.

Y es que era cierto, el día anterior tuvo que irse debido a un llamado de Sir Edmund que le había dicho que Viviane ya estaba saliendo de la Universidad.

–Ayer me dejaste con...

–Je le regrette beaucoup **(4)**.

El de armadura negra se fue acercando al drakonian, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

–Sabes que es mi misión protegerla –decía un poco dolido–: pero también es mi misión protegerte, Vent.

–Hot... yo... –le interrumpió con un dulce beso.

El de armadura aquí tan solo se dejó llevar, le gustaba que el Autobot se quitara el protector bucal y lo besara con esos dulces labios que no los mostraba a nadie más que a él.

Pronto ese casto beso se convirtió en uno lleno de deseos primitivos, lujuriosos que dominaban a ambos mechs.

–Hot Rod, aquí no podemos...

–¿Y quién lo prohíbe? ¿Esos gatos callejeros? Por favor Vent, no hemos tenido un encuentro juntos desde hace tiempo, esto será rápido –se burló mientras seguía besándolo.

–Mmh, si tú lo dices~

El de cabellos aquí violáceos enredo sus manos tras el cuello del Autobot, disfrutando de los besos y leves lamidas que eran depositados con delicadeza sobre su cuello.

–Ah~

Los besos subieron de nuevo a su boca.

Delineo con delicadeza sus labios, introduciendo su glosa sin ningún tipo de permiso –por qué sabía que así le gustaba– en su boca que la acogía gustosa.

Con su servo libre comenzó recorriendo las bellas alas que poseía, arrancándole algunos gemidos que el ahogaba con besos.

Los besos bajaron por su cuello nuevamente para seguir torturándolo, deteniéndose para jugar levemente con los cables que lo conformaban. Lamia y mordía su cuello con dedicación, como si fuese la última vez que lo vería.

–¡Ngh! –gimió al sentir como su pareja frotaba con lentitud y suavidad su entrepierna con su servo libre.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando la parte inferior de su cuerpo un poco avergonzado.

–No te pongas así, aquí nadie más que yo puede escucharte. Ser tímido no es algo que te caracterice ¿eh?

Iban a volver a besarse, pero el drakonian interrumpió con una pícara sonrisa.

–Tienes razón Rod, no hay por qué ponerse tímidos –se rio mientras so empujaba al césped–: se buen Bot y obedece.

–¿Qué?

–Vamos Rod, ¿por mí? –lo miro suplicante, no le podía decir "no" a esos hermosos ópticos violetas.

–Solo por ti –dio ese innecesario suspiro y sonrió.

–Gracias –le giño un óptico para continuar hablando–; entonces lo primero es que abras tu equipo interfaz.

Su diestra avanzo hasta la parte inferior de su armadura, la tapa fue retirara, dejando ver un pico color plateado; tenia leves iluminaciones anaranjadas al igual que una que otra decoración en gamas plateadas.

–Rod~

Los ópticos violáceos miraban con hambre la longitud oscura de Hot Rod.

–Dime que vas a...

Y ya no pudo articular una oración con coherencia puesto que la húmeda boca de Vent acogió su miembro.

Sus dígitos se enterraron en la tierra, jadeando de placer.

Comenzó a succionar con rapidez.

De arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba.

Mordisqueaba un poco, deseoso de detener el lubricante azulado en su boca.

En pocos mini-ciclos llego en la boca de su pareja.

–Oh mon amour **(5)** –susurro con la "respiración" entrecortada.

Vent se acercó a los labios del Autobot, queriendo besarlo, pero el grito del mayordomo los asusto.

–¡¿En el nombre de Primus que es lo que están haciendo?! –grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambos servos, su voz denotaba locura.

–Eh Cogman te juro que no es lo que –comenzó el drakonian intentando tranquilizarlo.

–Tienen exactamente diez segundos para irse antes que les corte los miembros, uno, dos... –mientras contaba caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Por el tono de voz que utilizaba parecía que no bromeaba.

–¡Corre! –grito Hot Rod levantándose y saltando el muro que dividía la propiedad.

Vent tan solo lo siguió, veía como el Headmaster sacar sus armas mirándolos con un tic en el óptico izquierdo y su voz tenebrosa llegaba a diez.

Ambos mechs corrían por las praderas, riéndose y de vez en cuando girándose por si el sociópata (Cogman) se le ocurría seguirlos y arrancarle alguna extremidad.

Vent reía, estaba tan feliz de tener a su pareja con él, ojalá los días no acabaran para estar junto a él siempre.

Y por supuesto, Hot Rod deseaba lo mismo.

–Te amo.

–Yo te amo más Rod –le respondió robándole uno que otro beso–. Nunca te vayas de mi lado.

–Nunca me alejare de ti.

* * *

 **(1) C'est moi, Hot Rod:** _ **Soy yo, Hot Rod**_ _,_ **del poco francés que aprendí en la prepa, que sirvan las clases(?**

 **(2) Merci Cogman:** _ **Gracias Cogman**_ **, esas clases sirven y mi 8 en el semestre lo aprueba xD**

 **(3) Vous êtes la bête:** _ **tú eres la bestia**_

 **(4) Je le regrette beaucoup: yo lo siento mucho/lo siento mucho, el le proff explico algo así cuando yo no ponía atención en ese idioma que se me complica mas que el español c: yo solo estoy copiando frases de mi libreta**

 **(5) Oh mon amour:** _ **oh mi amor**_ **, sacado de google traductor(?**

 **Ya debía esta One Shot, siento haber tardado pero es que tengo pedidos atrasados y siguen llegando más, solo pido paciencia porque sé que es mi obligación escribirlos pero también soy una persona(? Tal vez mi vida social sea un asco pero sigo durmiendo y comiendo como toda persona normal(? Sigo tomando baños y alimentado mis mascotas así que por favor ténganme paciencia y no lo digo por alguien en específico pero es que he recibido quejas por personas que me tachan de poco profesional**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	84. Christmas in Hollywood

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, Black kiss, Dirty languaje, trío, incesto y direfencia de tamaños.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en un **AU de Transformers Age of Extincion**

* * *

–¡Es Navidad en _Hollywood_! –gritaba Alpha arriba de su Conjunx.

–¡Santa está de nuevo en la Ciudad! –secundo Reaper quien traía un cubo de alto grado en los servos.

–¡Veámonos bajo el muérdago, vamos a tener interfaz! –decía Lockdown en suelo.

El de cabello gris tan solo hizo una expresión de molestia mientras que le daba una señal a su hijo de golpear a su Creador.

* * *

Alpha Star.

Segundo al mando de la nave de caza recompensas; pareja de Lockdown y creador de uno de los mechs más sádicos que pudo existir; Reaper.

Quizás tuviera los siglos suficientes para decir que podía ser gobernante de una civilización, pero lo cierto es que era tan infantil como un explorador.

–¡Vamos a la Tierra! –pedía el de cabellos gises.

–Ya te dije que no te llevare a esa bola de barro –el de ópticos verdes gruñía, estaba tan harto de su Conjunx que poco le faltaba para volarle el procesador central de un disparo.

–¡Desde que Reaper obtuvo su primera cabeza ya no vamos a ese lugar! –exclamo furico–. Sería bueno que todos tomáramos eso... eh, tiene su nombre...

–Vacaciones –completo una voz infernal desde el umbral de la compuerta.

Los ópticos del cazador mayor miraron molesto a Reaper.

–Esto es entre Alpha y yo –Lockdown se cruzó de brazos–; no necesito más estorbos.

–Creador –el de ópticos violetas se acercó a los mayores con aires desafiantes–; Alpha tiene razón, no hemos salido de esta maldita nave más que para asesinar tus "encargos" y sabes que no me quejo, pero ya no hemos hecho nada juntos, los tres.

El de armadura índigo rio ante eso, pasando el brazo por el hombro de su hijo.

–¿Acaso ya olvidaste la vez en la que nos encontraste en la sala de mando? Aún recuerdo tus gemidos hijo –se relamió los labios, mirando a Lockdown.

–Eso es algo que yo quiero olvidar –gruño Lockdown–. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad Reaper?

–Solo digo que estaría bien ir a la Tierra –quito el brazo de su creador matriz–. Es momento de llevar la muerte a otros lugares y quizás, también tomar un respiro de todo.

Lockdown lo pensó un momento.

Un Conjunx demente y trastornado.

Un hijo psicótico y terco.

–Bien –acepto, ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos–. Pero no quiero que algo estúpido suceda.

* * *

–¿Por qué la única advertencia que les di es lo primero que hicieron? –gruñía el de ópticos esmeraldas.

Al llegar a la Tierra se habían dado cuenta que estaban llegando justamente en los primeros días de una festividad llamada "Navidad" y pronto Alpha y Reaper se endulzaron con dicha festividad.

–Deja de ser un aguafiestas –decía su pareja con algo parecido a un gorrito de Navidad mientras cargaba unas cajas llenas de granadas pintadas de colores.

–¡¿Qué haces con esos explosivos?!

–Son esferas –respondió la voz de Reaper tras Alpha, él llevaba pedazos de alambre y metal unidos en cajas–. Yo hice muérdagos, mira creador.

–No puedo creer que tú también –se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, apagando los ópticos–. Reaper se supone que tú eres más inteligente que ese pedazo de idiota.

Reaper dio una discreta risa y continuo su camino.

–Nos vemos Lockie –Alpha se acercó a darle un rápido beso.

El caza recompensas no pudo evitar pensar que eso de venir a la Tierra era uno de los planes estúpidos de Alpha que acababan en interfaz salvaje.

* * *

–No puedo creer que ya es Hanukkah en Inglewood –decía Alpha mirando uno de los mapas digitales de la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

–Creador no puedo creer que te esté siguiendo el juego en esto –decía el de armadura negra jugando con su gorrito de Navidad.

–No me cuestiones, recuerda que sigues siendo un youngling caprichoso –bramo el mayor.

–¿Caprichoso? Por favor, acabas de hacer un Menorá con unos certificados viejos –acuso el de ópticos violetas.

–Lo hice porque tu **no** me ayudaste.

– _Padre_ ~

Reaper lo abrazo por la espalda, bajando los servos por el pecho del mayor.

–¿Por qué no tomamos unos cubos de alto grado? Merezco una recompensa por que te he ayudado con toda esta basura.

Alpha se lo quitó de encima, sosteniéndolo del mentón.

–Cuando yo obtenga lo que quiero, te daré cuanto quieras. Pero hasta entonces... –le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.

* * *

–La navidad no es como cualquier otra mierda, sino un modo de vida.

Alpha estaba ebrio.

Y la mayoría de los caza recompensas también.

Su pareja había organizado una fiesta, Lockdown tan solo estaba en la sala de mando, mirando con repugnancia las muestras de cariño y los "buenos deseos" que se daban todos.

Tomo un sorbo de su cubo de energon de alto grado, no podía creer como es que él no lo había "invitado" a esa celebración –estaban en su nave ¡su nave! Alpha era un desquiciado– y estaba furioso, aunque no haría saber su enojo hasta no tener a su pareja enfrente suyo y poder golpearlo y quizás someterlo por todo eso.

Apoyo un brazo en la mesa, con los dígitos comenzó a raspar el metal.

Escucho la compuerta abrirse tras su espalda, pero no hablo.

–Creador...

Era la voz de Reaper.

–¿Qué quieres? –gruño sin mirarlo.

–Recuerdas que dijimos que –los servos de su hijo se clavaron en sus hombros–; sería divertido, algo que pudiéramos hacer los tres.

–No me digas que...

–Vamos a darle una lección a ese grandísimo hijo de puta.

Lockdown miro la pantalla donde podía distinguir a su Conjunx reír mientras los demás cazadores coreaban su designación, ellos también estaban pasados de copas.

Un poco de agua caía en la armadura negra de Lockdown, mientras las garras del menor se aferraban aún más a su padre.

–Vamos Reaper.

* * *

–Cuando se trata de celebrar, ese hijo de puta es un Grinch.

El de armadura índigo lo había encadenado a una silla, estaba entre sus piernas mientras le daba unas ligeras lamidas a su cable.

–Re-Reaper –jadeo el nombre de su hijo que estaba esposado de servos y pedes frente suyo.

–No puedo creer que en serio creyeron que iba ser fácil –Alpha se alejó, quitándole las esposas a su hijo–; pero sabes mi pequeño segador, te has portado bien con tu creador y creo que es momento que te recompense. A todos nos gustara.

–Eres un enfermo –sentencio el menor, muy en el fondo también deseaba un **gran** regalo para meter en su boca.

–Lo sé, y si no te gusta tu regalo de Navidad... ¡jódete glitch! –sonrió.

* * *

–¡Alpha ya despierta! ¡Alpha maldita sea!

Era la voz de su pareja que le zarandeaba entre las sabanas.

–Otro ciclo –decía mientras abraza al mech de su lado.

–Creador por favor –el de ópticos violetas acepto gustoso el abrazo de Alpha.

–Reaper igual tú –bramo Lockdown.

–Hoy es Noche Buena en la Tierra y debemos seguir recargando, necesitamos fuerzas para celebrar Año Nuevo.

El de cabello gris se acurruco un poco más junto al de cuernos.

–Ya no quiero más fiestas sociales –el de ópticos esmeraldas volvió acostarse junto a sus mechs.

–¿Por qué? –preguntaron ambos un poco adormilados.

–Por qué no quiero interrupciones cuando estemos juntos...

* * *

 **Howdy!**

 **Se suponia que lo subiria a media noche pero se me trabo el LoL y pues mejor lo subo ahora**

 **Navidad es una época donde recibes regalos y tu familia mágicamente dice quererte mas y cosas así pues yo solamente quise ilustrarles esa bella mentira con una de las familias del AU de Transformers más psicópata de todas 3 y pues si siento que es un poco raro**

 **Ermac no me odies, yo te amo**

 **Mientras escuchaba "Christmas In Hollywood" de Hollywood Undead se me ocurrió esta cosa he ahí el título y la canción**

 **Gracias por perderse un poquito de su cena de Navidad para leer esto**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	85. Prince

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, juguetes y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Kira despertaba.

Era el día de su construcción.

Ya tenía la mayoría de edad así que su Padre le había organizado una gran fiesta, todos los Decepticons como invitados; el príncipe era hermoso y nadie dejaría pasar esa invitación.

Con rapidez se levantó de su cámara de recarga estirando los brazos al cielo y pidiendo a Primus que ese ciclo solar fuese inolvidable.

Camino hasta las duchas de la Némesis, miro su cuerpo en el espejo que había en la pared antes de entrar bajo el refrescante líquido vital para los humanos.

Sonrió.

Debía estar listo y presentable para esa noche, quería lucir como el mech más guapo de todos y sabia a la perfección quien lo haría sentir así.

Dio un par de pasos hacia las duchas, abriendo el grifo para lavar su –aun– dormido cuerpo. Pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, enjabonándolo con mucho cuidado y dedicación.

Sabia a la perfección que había cámaras por toda la Némesis y las duchas no eran la excepción.

No se estaba duchando, le deba un espectáculo al técnico de comunicaciones que seguramente estaría satisfecho con lo que hacía el youngling.

Dejaba que el agua acariciara su cuerpo, borrando la espuma de la reluciente armadura negra. Al contacto con el agua los detalles blancos se veían aún más puro y el dorado brillaba como el oro.

Sin duda alguna, ese era el mejor regalo para alguien que poco después daría su presente.

El Predacon era un bello anochecer.

Su cuerpo tan oscuro como el cielo, fuego ardiente en sus servos que dejaban toques que lo quemaban a cada caricia, el dorado como el sol que caía dejando paso a la blanca luna que resplandecía y tomaba posesión de la noche... de ese anochecer.

Y el único que veía a Kira era el espía.

Con sus ópticos violáceos deleitándose bajo la máscara.

Amplificaba las imágenes que mostraba la cámara, no debía perderse ningún detalle del príncipe.

El jabón escurrió por su cuerpo como el manto de estrellas al Alba, el agua de la regadera cesó como una tormenta detenida por el calor de verano, ahora no se escuchaba más que el permanente sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo de las duchas.

Soundwave deseaba con fervor ser una gota de agua, deseaba acariciar el cuerpo del Príncipe de los Predacons, ser quien pudiera tocar y acariciar todas esas pequeñas aberturas de armadura y recorrer cada curva que tuviese ese delicado cuerpo.

Aunque no estaba tan lejos de poder hacerlo.

Esa noche seria única después de todo.

* * *

Todos estaban en el salón del trono, bebiendo o hablando.

Soundwave había puesto una leve canción de fondo, avivando un poco el ambiente, todos esperaban la aparición del joven Predacon.

Entradas las 11 de la noche, Kira hizo su entrada, todos veían con cariño y respeto al hermoso hijo de Predaking; quien estaba más que orgulloso del mech que había creador.

–Me complace presentar ante todos al heredero –todos los presentes posaron la mirada en el mech de ópticos dorados–: Kira, en ti confiamos.

Los Vehicons y los demás soldados gritaban y aplaudían eufóricos, haciendo que el de armadura negra tuviese un leve sonrojo, su Creador solía ser muy sentimental con él a veces.

Con la mirada busco a quien amaba, pero no podía encontrarlo. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar entre los demás Decepticons, pero no conto con que más de uno quisiera bailar un pedazo de canción con él.

No quería ser descorteza así que siempre aceptaba gustoso, aunque por dentro quería dejarlos y escaparse de una vez.

Tuvo que inventar una excusa para poder ir a su habitación, se suponía que desde hacía un ciclo su amado espía estaría ahí esperándolo. Sabía perfectamente que su Sparkmate tenía una paciencia infinita pero tampoco debía abusar de eso.

Se transformó en Predacon y corrió por los pasillos, no podía tardar más.

No debía.

Al llegar tecleo su contraseña ya en su forma bípeda entro.

Todo estaba a oscuras y lo único destacable eran sus ópticos ámbar en la oscuridad.

Hasta que vio como un brillo violeta se encendía y proyectaba una sombra en el suelo color violeta.

–Soundwave –pronuncio su designación en un susurro.

–Kira, te he estado esperando –respondió una voz un tanto espectral, era profunda y con ese toque sensual.

–Lo siento, es que algunos querían bailar conmigo y... –sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse al espía, reposando su procesador en el pecho del espía.

Escuchaba su Spark desbocada, gritando en silencio el poder fundirse con la estrella que llevaba Kira en el pecho. Deseando el calor ajeno para poder complementarse y que su amor fuese consumado en un nuevo ser.

–Tómame –sus brazos le rodearon en un abrazo, tenía un poco de miedo esta vez.

–No hare nada que tu no quieras –Soundwave retracto su máscara.

Su rostro estaba marcado por batallas y peleas en los pozos y Coliseos ilegales, había cientos de cicatrices.

Había una en especial que siempre le había llamado la atención al Príncipe.

Era una que pasaba en diagonal sobre sus labios, siempre parecía que la cicatriz hubiese sido el ciclo pasado, pero no era así, esa cicatriz la había ganado en su primera batalla, decía que era un recordatorio que nunca debía mostrarse débil.

–Quiero ser uno contigo, no deseo nada más que eso.

–Detesto lastimarte –se inclinó a depositar un beso en su frente–. Pero tómalo como un regalo puesto que no puedo ofrecerte más.

Lo tomo con delicadeza, acostándolo en la pequeña litera, comenzó a besarlo, no quería ir rápido, así que tan solo jugueteo un poco con su glosa, deleitándose del exquisito sabor que tenía los fluidos bucales de Kira, quien disfrutaba mucho del beso. No podía mentir que le excitaba el toque que daban ambas glosas, parecía un baile perfectamente coordinado. El que proto se vio interrumpido ya que Soundwave comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello del Predacon.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo hermoso que era el Príncipe, las expresiones que formaba su rostro cuando este sufría de indudable placer.

–Quiero marcarte –Soundwave detuvo los besos, mirándolo a los ópticos–. ¿Puedo morderte?

El espía era demasiado atento, pedía permiso para sumergirlo en placer sinceramente Kira no entendía por qué, hacia eso, pero le gustaba.

Soundwave nunca haría algo que no le gustara... él era su caballero. Él que lo salvaría de todos, el que lo llevaba lejos con tan solo un beso, el único que podía hacerlo sentir el centro del Universo. Dejaba de ser un príncipe en sus brazos y se convertía en algo más que un Predacon.

–Hazlo –ordeno, aun en situaciones así no podía dejar de ser un poco indulgente–. Quiero que todos sepan que le pertenezco al mech más hermoso de todos.

–Te equivocas –lentamente su cabeza se acercó a su cuello, hasta sentir el aliento acalorado del espía de bellos ópticos violetas.

Grito al percibir como los colmillos del Decepticon se encajaban en los delicados cables que conformaban su cuello, haciendo que una sutil fuga de energon vital brotara de la herida la cual pronto fue atendida por la glosa del su mismo ejecutor.

–Con esto –decía refiriéndose a la lesión de la garganta de Kira–: todos tendrán más cuidado contigo. Eres de uno solo, nadie más puede poseerte.

El de ópticos ámbar asintió lentamente.

Soundwave procedió a marcar el cuerpo del Príncipe, Kira seria completamente suyo... incluso la sombra que proyectaba.

–La cosa más hermosa del mundo es amar incondicionalmente y ser amado de la misma forma.

En esa habitación hizo suyo a su Príncipe.

En esa habitación compartieron calor.

En esa habitación se convirtieron en algo más...

–Llévame lejos mi amado Caballero –susurraba contra el pecho de su pareja–. Seamos solo tú y yo, eres todo lo que necesito.

–No puedo –respondía Soundwave estrujándolo con cario.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque todo sueño acaba, Kira... Kira... Kira...

Y la voz de Soundwave se fue convirtiendo en la de su Creador, quien le zarandeaba para despertarlo.

–¡Ya despierta! ¡Es tú día de construcción, felicidades mi pequeño!

–Uh... –miraba a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación del Laboratorio de Shockwave junto a su padre.

–¿Qué esperas? Vamos a tomar nuestro energon, después cazaremos Autobots que sobrepasen los límites, Darksteel y Skylynx van a ayudarnos con...

–Soñé con Soundwave –dijo parando las palabras de su Padre.

Eso provoco un gruñido de parte de Predaking.

–No menciones su maldita designación, solo te lastimo.

–El amor es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido –respondió levantándose–. Yo lo destruí.

Sin más que decir salió de la habitación, debía ser un día feliz, pero **no**.

* * *

 **Lo siento por tardar, tuve que reescribirlo por que Excel me lo borro**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	86. Chapter 86

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, voyerismo y masturbación.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la película **Transformers The Last Knight**

El plan estaba hecho.

Barricade reía por la simplicidad del maquiavélico plan de su Lord, algo que irritaba un poco a Megatron sin embargo este no riño.

Ya podía saborear victoria sobre toda la chatarra Autobot que eliminaría cuando su equipo estuviese completo de nuevo.

–Vamos Barricade –tomó su espada y la coloco en su espalda–. Ya casi puedo sentir el olor a energon Autobot mezclado con la sangre humana.

El policía sólo mostró los colmillos, era momento de sacar a los rehenes e ir a jugar con los militares un poco más. 

• ● •

–¿Alguna vez planeas ayudarnos? –gruñía Starscream cuando pasaba al salón del trono cargado de D-pads.

El híbrido que estaba sentado en el trono lo miro con desinterés, mientras el seguía leyendo.

–No entiendo como es que el Maestro pueda tener algo contigo, eres un asqueroso híbrido que no contiene información valiosa. Eres inservible.

El seeker seguía con sus quejas.

–Quiero concentrarme en la lectura –dijo después de algunos mini-ciclos los cuales parecieron una tortura debido a la fastidiosa voz de Starscream–; ¿podrías callarte?

El jet lo miro indignado, pero no importaba... Megatron no estaba ahí y ya era hora de desechar el peso muerto.

Transformó su brazo y con lentitud se acercaba al predacon.

–Oh claro, perdón si he sido grosero. No es mi intención, sólo quería...

Y justo cuando iba a disparar, el tirano entro hechando pestes.  
No se veía nada contento.

–¡Starscream! –el poderoso grito de Megatron lo hizo olvidarse del daño que le iba a causar al de armadura oscura.

–M-maestro, que gusto verlo. Yo creí que seguiría en esa reunión con Straxus y Fallen cuando...

El jet observaba con miedo como su líder se acercaba él con esa mirada tan amenazante.

–Quiero que reunas un escuadrón, tenemos asuntos en Crystal City.

–Si Maestro –contesto dando una leve reverencia.

–¡Ahora! –bramó haciendo que el seeker saliera corriendo.

Los ópticos escarlatas se dirigieron al híbrido.

–¿No vas a decir nada?

–¿Los rehenes tenemos derecho a hablar? –cuestionó sin quitar la vista de su lectura.

Dio un gruñido, acercándose al Predacon.

–Darkrat –lo tomó del mentón, obligando a mirarlo–; no te hagas el listo conmigo, puedo devolverte a las celdas si quiero.

–No lo harás, nunca lo harías –desafío serio–. No te atreverías ¿o me equivoco?

–No tientes a Unicron –manifestó mostrando los colmillos–. Por ahora me eres útil y cuando ya no necesité tus servicios...

Lo soltó.

Regalándole una última mirada.

–Espero eso nunca suceda –susurró.

–No sucederá si tu haces bien tu trabajo.

El Decepticon caminaba hacia el pasillo, había tantos Autobots y desertores por erradicar aún.

–De todos ¿por qué yo? –alzó la voz para ver si el tirano lograba escucharlo.

–No eres lo mismo –respondió de vuelta sin esperar una última respuesta.

Darkrat fijo su mirada en la compuerta abierta, no entendía mucho ¿en verdad había encontrado gracia ante uno de los príncipes de Cybertron? 

• ● •

Habían atacado unas instalaciones de comunicaciones Autobot.

Él era un simple mecánico de los grandes procesadores que utilizaban, nunca estuvo al tanto de las comunicaciones y tampoco le importaba mucho. Su trabajo era reparar lo dañado y por eso se le concedía energon para sobrevivir.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando sucedió el ataque.

Recordaba que estaba leyendo algún viejo artículo del Consejo, cuando el techo reventó y cientos de Decepticon consiguieron destruir el lugar.

Muchos de sus compañeros ardieron al igual que los cimientos de esa instalación, él se había escondido.

Tuvo miedo.

Escuchaba los gritos de sus antiguos compañeros y las risas de los sádicos Decepticons.

Apagó sus ópticos y espero lo peor cuando escuchó una voz decir:

–¡Hey, escuchen! Hay un Predacon atorado en los escombros.

Seguido de unas risas y luego pisadas.

–Es cierto, hay un Predacon.

–¿Deberíamos llamar a Megatron?

–¿Y para qué? Hay que usarlo para la batalla seguramente los Autobots recurrirán aceite del miedo que les provocará.

Otra ronda de risas.

–¿Por qué no mejor lo usamos como mensajero? Necesitamos a alguien que le envíe los mensajes al psicótico de Straxus.

Las opiniones sobre como iba a utilizarlo se volvieron discusiones, luego una pelea o al menos eso fue hasta que el tirano de Cybertron hizo su aparición.

–¿¡Qué hacen gastando munición?!

Después de ese grito todo quedo en silencio.

–Me dirán que es lo que están haciendo

Todos quedaron en silencio y uno se atrevió a señalar al dragón escondido entre los escombros.

–Encontraron un Predacon, no es un gran descubrimiento, pero servirá –extendió un servo para tocar la armadura oscura del hibrido.

Emitió un leve gruñido, tenía miedo de tener el mismo destino que sus demás compañeros, pero tuvo aún más miedo cuando su vida fue perdonada y arrebatada de cualquier libertad.

–Tráiganlo, si se resiste... desactívenlo.

Todo comenzó con tres verbos y dos complementos.

Cinco palabras.

Dos órdenes.

Un sentimiento; **miedo**. 

Fue llevado con cadenas hasta el salón del trono.

El terror en sus ópticos era demasiado, estaba frente al revolucionario extremista; Megatron.

–Vas a contestar todas mis preguntas, eres un rehén desde ahora.

El dragón seguía encadenado y los soldados detrás suyo reían en burla, ellos sabían el destino que llevaría su triste vida.

–Quítenle los grilletes –ordeno–; y si intentas algo Autobot.

Escucho el sonido de un blaster activarse, Darkrat estaba muy seguro que no tendría ninguna técnica suicida-escapista por el CPU.

Se transformó un mech cuando todas las cadenas le fueron retiradas; su armadura tan negra como el cielo de Cybertron sin estrellas y unos leves detalles color escarlata, una luz carmesí brillo mostrando sus ópticos y el símbolo Autobot relumbraba en su pecho.

–Ahora que ya puedes contestarme –recargo un servo en el brazo del trono, sonriéndole mientras mostraba todos sus colmillos–. Comencemos con el interrogatorio.

Y ese fue el comienzo de su adicción.

El comienzo del círculo vicioso del príncipe de Cybertron.

El comienzo de la tortura que llevaría el Predacon. 

• ● •

–¿Por qué no me asesinaste?

Acostados en el pasto miraban el cielo.

Debían enfriar sus sistemas antes de comenzar otra vez.

–Eso no importa ahora –respondió el tirano–. Lo importante es que mi Maestro está por llegar a la Tierra y al fin me hare con este asqueroso sistema solar y tendremos la Matrix.

–Ese Fallen –lo miro un poco preocupado–. ¿Seguro podrá contra el ejército humano y los Autobots?

El resurgido líder Decepticon rio como si de un chiste se tratara.

–Con Prime desactivado veras que acabar con la chatarra Autobot que queda será fácil y esta vez sus aliados humanos no podrán salvarlos.

Rió.

–Y tu serás libre nuevamente.

Su mirada se posó en el desgastado símbolo Autobot que aun portaba en su pecho.

–No se puede olvidar lo que fuimos Megatron –Darkrat tenía una mirada demasiado seria, en verdad el nunca borraría sus malditas raíces Autobot.

–No me desafíes –algún ciclo solar podría arrancarle ese maldito símbolo–; porque sabes que no me voy a detener hasta que haya cumplido lo que quiero.

El Predacon con rapidez se subió al abdomen de Megatron, rozando los labios de su válvula con el pico de su Señor.

–Pelear es un acto inútil –se movía lentamente, disfrutando de la electricidad que compartían sus cuerpos–. No me harás cambiar de opinión, mejor hagas algo en lo que los dos estemos de acuerdo.

–Me gusta esa actitud –jadeo al sentir como Darkrat tentaba un poco más su miembro.

• ● •

–Mohawk.

–¡Mohawk! –grito el militar haciendo que los otros humanos buscaran su nombre en la base de datos.

Los tres se dieron una rápida mirada antes de dar su veredicto.

–Sí, ya está fuera –respondió el hombre de lentes.

–Ya está –contesto Lennox.

–Dreadbot.

–Entro por robo bancario, asalto con violencia. Homicidio, doble homicidio, triple... nueve muertes y no se llevó el dinero –la morena miro a su compañero.

–Ese no saldrá, ¡no!

Megatron estrello su espada contra la arena, no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, muchos de los soldados dieron pasos hacia atrás y otros miraron al hombre de lentes con ira.

–¿Qué? –el Decepticon poso su mirada en él, estaba a punto de usar su espada para arrebatarle la vida.

–Bueno, podemos ser flexibles con un localizador GPS está bien

–Ok, ok –Lennox le dio una ligera mirada al abogado y luego miro a Megatron.

–Nitro Zeus –ordeno tomando su espada y arrastrarla un poco, debía mostrase un poco menos amenazante.

–Pero el gobierno solicita que no salga del estado.

William hizo una expresión de exasperación, ¿qué acaso nadie se daba cuenta que estaban tratando con Decepticons?

–... y lo decimos enserio –termino la mujer de lentes con la voz un poco temblorosa.

–Ok.

El militar estaba un poco harto, el negociar con un Decepticon nunca traía cosas buenas.

–El ultimo, pero no menos importante; Berserker.

–¡No, no va a salir! –exclamo la morena sosteniéndole la mirada a Megatron.

–Oh no, no –si Lennox se ponía de su parte era porque en serio ese cybertroniano era peligroso–. Aquí hay límites, elige otro.

–Onslaught.

–Eh... –parecía que el abogado iba a decir algo, pero la mirada del homicida Decepticon y el militar lo hicieron cambiar de opinión–. Déjenme consultar con mis superiores, debo llamar a alguien.

Con rapidez el humano corrió a tomar el teléfono.

–Eh, si, bien. Gracias... –levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Todos los humanos se estaban preparando para irse, pero la voz de Megatron los hizo detenerse.

–Uno más –su voz infernal hizo que Lennox le diera una mirada extrañada.

–¿A quién? –tartamudeo la pregunta una de las mujeres.

– _Quiero_ a Darkrat.

–¿A-al dragón? –cuestiono el hombre de lentes.

–Trato cerrado –dijo la morena.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar y aunque la paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes, lo más sabio era quedarse quieto mientras los miembros de su nueva "élite" eran entregados. 

• ● •

Todos estaban mirando a través de una abertura, nunca habían visto discutir a Megatron sin tener que quitarle la cabeza al otro Bot.

–¡Te dije que Sentinel nunca fue de confiar! ¡Te dije que Fallen no sería de ayuda! ¡Te dije que no hay que confiar n los humanos!

–¡Silencio! No debes cuestionar mis acciones pasadas, te entregaste sin luchar, algo débil de tu parte.

–¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? Cuando escuché que fuiste reactivado tuve motivos para vivir nuevamente, ellos me descubrieron cuando intentaba contactar a otros Autobots lo más prudente era entregarme en son de paz.

Barricade sostenía a Mohawk quien no dejaba de hablar.

–¿En serio ese es Conjunx de Megatron? ¿Por qué discuten tanto? ¿Alguien puede decirme de que están hablando?

–Cierra tu maldita boca y déjame escuchar –decía Dreadbot en un susurro.

–Dejen de hablar ambos –Nitro Zeus les proporciono un leve golpe–. No ven que esto es una buena historia, ¡ah! los enamorados por fin se encuentran.

El Decepticon de armadura viridio los empujo, el igual quería ver lo que pasaba.

–Debería haber una grieta más grande –menciono molesto.

–Ya cállense –el policía los empujo de vuelta.

Mientras ellos peleaban un poco más, Megatron intentaba convencer al Predacon que su nuevo plan seria todo un éxito.

–No puedo creer que creas que voy a ayudarte.

–Es tu deber como mi Conjunx Endura –el tirano paso uno de sus servos por la cintura del dragón, lentamente bajo hasta sus sistemas interfaz cerrados.

–No lo hare –jadeo un poco, había pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo el tacto de Megatron sobre sí.

–Conozco muchos métodos de tortura, se cómo convencer a quienes no siguen mis órdenes.

Los demás Decepticons veían con asombro lo que sucedía del otro lado de la pared.

–Ese Predacon no saldrá caminando, apostaría mis cadenas por eso –aseguro el de un solo óptico.

–Apostaría mis rines a que saldrá como si nada –respondió Mohawk.

–Yo apuesto mis cubos de energon a que no podrá moverse –Barricade se unió al juego de los otros Decepticons.

–Parecen sparklings –regaño Onslaught.

–¿Qué tal si dejan de hablar y se concentran en ver lo bueno que se está poniendo esto? –Dreadbot se relamió los colmillos mientras hacia un ademan con el servo.

Todos fijaron la mirada en la pareja.

Darkrat estaba en el suelo gimiendo por los toques, mientras que Megatron estaba sobre su abdomen, delineando casi con delicadeza el exótico cuerpo del Predacon.

–Ngh... No, los demás podrían escucharnos –intento alejarlo, pero era inútil.

–¿Tienes miedo? Si se llegaran a burlar no dudes que los torturare de la peor manera –contesto inclinándose a besarlo.

Paso su glosa por los labios del Predacon, incitándolo a batallar por el dominio, se deseaban con fervor, chupando sus glosas en un baile errático y desesperado.

–Ah, no... esto está mal, no podemos hacer esto –rompió el beso con rapidez, un hilillo de saliva aun unía sus bocas.

El líder Decepticon lo corto un sensual movimiento de glosa, mirándolo con lujuria.

–Yo no soy Prime para contenerme –advirtió tomando sus servos con fuerza–; yo no me contengo, y ahora que estas a mi merced...

–No, Megatron no podemos, ellos están del otro lado y no quiero...

Mohawk rio por lo bajo.

–Tengo hambre Barricade y Zeus, ¿Cómo crees que me vea con tus cadenas? –ya estaba saboreando la victoria.

–Yo no cantaría victoria –menciono Onslaught.

Megatron estaba volviendo a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad, no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

–Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero –el tirano acariciaba con delicadez el blindaje oscuro que conformaba el equipo interfaz de Darkrat.

–Nghh, por favor Megatron no –su mirada carmesí decía "si" pero su boca negaba todo.

–¿Quién tendrá la razón? ¿Tu cuerpo o tus palabras?

Los demás estaban impresionados por escuchar burlas de parte de Megatron, todo se ponía más interesante con el paso de los minutos.

–Mega... Megatron –gemía al sentir como los servos del Decepticon se paseaban por su pecho.

–Lo quieres, no vas a negármelo –gruño posando su diestra en el desgastado logotipo Autobot.

–Sí, yo lo deseo –admitió al fin con el cuerpo débil y frágil.

El de armadura plateada sonrió, con sus garras hizo rayones en el símbolo del pecho del Predacon. Ya era momento de ver que tan leal era.

–Se bueno y abre para mí.

Se hizo a un lado, mirándolo con recelo.

–Hey muévanse mas a la izquierda, yo también quiero ver –susurraba Mohawk, mientras empujaba al cuatro ópticos.

–Jódete, yo tome este lugar –Dreadbot lo empujo de vuelta.

–¿En serio van a seguir peleando? Mejor cállense.

–Onslaught tiene razón, mejor miren que belleza acaba de despertar –reía bajo Nitro Zeus.

Todos los ópticos se concentraron en la erótica escena.

El Predacon había abierto su chasis, dejando ver un cable demasiado apetecible. Era lo suficientemente grande para decir que satisfacía aun a Bot promedio, era completamente ónice a excepción de unos cuantos detalles color carmesí que formaban ángulos rectos portoda la longitud.

–¿Estas ansioso?

Su mirada se dirigió a los hilillos de lubricante que brotaban del miembro de Darkrat.

–Me pones así –respondió serio, no le gustaba mucho el entablar conversaciones mientras interactuaban físicamente.

Megatron gruño mientras se colaba entre las piernas de su contrario de armadura ónice.

–¿Qué esta haciendo? Creí que tendrían una oral –susurro el de cresta esmeralda.

–¿Por qué no se pueden callar? –cuestionaba el policía ya hastiado de sus compañeros.

–No me culpes, me daban ganas de ver que tan fuerte es esa mordida –rio el Decepticon más pequeño.

–Silencio los dos –regaño Onslaught.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se concentraron en la pareja.

Observaron atentamente como su líder abría sus placas –y ante la mirada atónita de Dreadbot y el grito de fanático loco de Nitro Zeus– y el gran orgullo de su Lord se hacía presente.

–Esa... esa... _cosa_ es enorme –el cíclope estaba sumamente asombrado.

–Seamos sinceros, ¿esperábamos algo menos que el promedio? –Dreadbot se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Onslaught.

–Escuche que Berserker lo tiene más grand... –la voz de Mohawk fue cortada por el gemido del Predacon que estaba del otro lado de la pared.

–Nghh~

Rápidamente todos miraron por la abertura.

Ambos miembros estaban juntos, siendo masturbados por los servos –uno no era suficiente, después de todo se necesita de "ayuda extra" para mechs de gran porte– del mismo Megatron quien no paraba de gruñir.

–¡Ahh, Megatron!

–Gime más, eso lo hace aún más excitante.

Evocaba placer en ambos, las corrientes eléctricas corrían en ambos cuerpos, movía su servo de arriba abajo con ansiedad ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando ese momento?

Demasiado seria la palabra perfecta para describirlo.

Creaba un ritmo lento que en tan solo mini-ciclos se había convertido en carias erráticas, la desesperación lo consumía por dentro, externarlo de esa forma era la única manera de hacerlo sentir libre y en _paz_ consigo mismo.

Y es que era cierto, desde que había vuelto a la vida se había enterado –gracias a Barricade– que su amado Darkrat estaba bajo la custodia de los humanos, había llegado desde el otro lado del mundo solo para volver a tomar posesión de él. Nadie podía volverlo a alejar del Predacon... ni siquiera la muerte.

–¡Ah, voy a...! ¡Megatron! –grito al sentir como el líquido azul comenzaba a brotar con más intensidad de ambos picos.

Los servos del tirano estaban cubiertos por el lubricante azul, admiraba el líquido celeste entre sus dígitos.

–¿Te quedaras viendo eso?

Como respuesta, dio una lenta lamida a sus dígitos, disfrutando el sabor que tenía.

–Sigues siendo tan dulce como recuerdo.

Esas palabras lo dejaron sin habla, aunque quizás Nitro Zeus tenía algo más que decir.

–¡Eso es tan jodidamente sexy! ¡Onslaught intentémoslo!

–Cierra la boca.

Los demás intentaron enmendar el error, pero rápidamente la pared fue destruida, cuando la nube de polvo y concreto se hubo dispersado vieron a Megatron frente a ellos con su espada y en posición de batalla.

–¿Quién de ustedes será el primero en ser desactivado?

El líder Decepticon mostraba los colmillos, aunque al ver como empezaban a escapar sus soldados por miedo soltó un gruñido y miro por encima de su hombro.

–¿Nos estuvieron observando todo este tiempo? –cuestiono el Predacon todavía impresionado.

–Les sacare la verdad a golpes.

–¡No!

Esa negación era algo que no se esperaba.

–Quédate, no creo que vuelvan a molestarnos~

Pero si le decía eso era más que obvio que obedecería sin dudar en nada.

Deseaba tanto yacer junto a Darkrat que olvidaría a ese conjunto de imbéciles por estar con el siquiera un mini-ciclo.

 **N** **TA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Howdy!**

 **En verdad debo pedir muchas disculpas por tardarme como tres meses en poder terminar tu one Shot, son 3100 palabras sin contar las notas**

 **En serio no quiero olvidar las peticiones que me han estado pidiendo pero pido paciencia y un poco de respeto, hace unos días alguien vino de mala manera a reclamarme**

 **Sé que me he retrasado demasiado pero tampoco es para "regañarme" lo único que falta es que me insulten, no doy ussers porque estoy seguro que irán a maldecir al usser**

 **Solo les pido un poco de paciencia, en serio que pensar en una buena trama y como meterle cosas sexuales no es muy fácil para mí(?**

 **Soy más de cosas bara pero aquí nadie pide cosas así, por eso hay abstinencia de bara transformer(?**

 **Hay personas que llevaban más de tres meses en espera y tampoco es para decir "que poco profesional" o "ya no voy a pedir nada nunca" pero en tan solo un capítulo me hacen al menos 2 pedidos no me quejo de eso, tampoco me quejo de los que me reclaman, pero al menos ténganme un poquito de consideración**

 **Como, respiro, duermo, leo fanfics al igual que todos y a veces me quedo sin imaginación o ganas de escribir, me da tanta flojera hacerlo pero siempre intento cumplir mi objetivo, darles al menos dos one-shots en un fin de semana**

 **Sé que no muchos entienden mi punto pero no importa, me entrenaron para ser muy amable con los demás y no pienso agredir a alguien si ese ALGUIEN no me agrede primero... solo piensen un poco antes de escribirme reclamos**

 **No hablo de alguien en específico es solo que tengo varios mensajes con reclamos y creo que ya va siendo momento de decirles que no puedo hacer todo en un minuto y necesito un poco de paciencia y una actitud positiva y quizás también un mensaje que me recuerde pero que me lo diga de buena manera yo no he agredido a alguien... aun**

 **Felices fiestas!**

 **Comenten.**


	87. Chapter 87

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, Kinky, juguetes sexuales, masturbación, parafilias y Black Kiss.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el **AU de** _ **MzPrime**_  
_

Dante tenia buenos sentimientos, esos de los que sus Creadores le habían inculcado cuando apenas era un inocente y dulce sparkling.

Siempre vio como sus creadores se amaban de manera sana y claro que había discusiones, pero nunca llegaban a los gritos; siempre eran serios y profesionales.

Su Creadora era una bestia; pero le había enseñado el mejor valor, la honestidad.

Ella le había enseñado a ser honesto con sus sentimientos y con todos, le enseño a ser puro y humilde. En cambio, Ultra Magnus le enseño a ser fuerte, alguien fiel y profesional.

Creció como un mech recto, no tenía ninguna desviación.

Sus Creadores estuvieron tan felices de verlo como alguien de perfil firme.

Cuando apenas era un youngling, una tragedia destruyo su familia. Su Creadora fue desconectada debido a una extraña enfermedad.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, su Creador se había aún más frío y mandón de lo que alguna vez fue, su sonrisa se desapareció por completo de su rostro dejando paso a unos labios curvados en una mueca de disgusto y repugnancia.

Dante ya no confiaba tanto en su Creador, se volvió independiente y casanova. Eso le molestaba a Ultra Magnus, pero sabía que tenía la culpa, no debió dejar a su único destello solo en este Cybertron tan oscuro.

El cyber-Wolf era terco... lo que quería lo conseguía.

Así como cuando dijo que abandonaría su corona por una vida en la Guardia Autobot.

Y fue ahí donde todo comenzó ir cuesta abajo.

• ● •

El Autobot anaranjado miraba con molestia a su subordinado, ya era el tercer ciclo seguido que lo molestaba de esa manera.

–Dante ya te dije que no voy a salir contigo, ni aun menos voy a ir a tomar el almuerzo contigo, ni tampoco quiero tu compañía mientras escribo los reportes ni aun menos que me acompañes a casa –Rodimus Prime estaba simple y sencillamente harto del más joven.

–Señor –nunca dejo de respetarlo–; créame que le agradara estar un rato conmigo, en serio, solo una oportunidad.

–No tengo tiempo para younglings fastidiosos cachorro –decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la compuerta–. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con tu Creador a revisar algunos asuntos de Luna-1 así que adiós.

El Prime se fue dejándolo solo con un poco de orgullo por los suelos.

Al Autobot le gustaba que le rogaran, pero Dante estaría feliz si tan solo algún ciclo solar salieran como enamorados y no como amigos... y con los del trabajo... o en misiones de reconocimiento.

Estaba harto de rogarle, pero Rodimus siempre lo rechazaba con crueldad.

–¡Hey Dante! –la voz de su amigo por el comunicador le alertaba–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo conseguiste?

–Esta vez estuve cerca –mentía riendo–; la próxima vez me dirá que sí, estoy seguro.

–Por favor, llevas siglos diciendo eso –Ruzuke se reía, sentía mucha pena por él–: ve buscando a alguien más.

–Lo conseguiré, él debe ser mío, aunque sea solamente una vez.

–Lo que digas –una voz se escuchaba–. Tengo consulta, hablamos después.

–Lo que digas doc.

Cerraron comunicación.

Dante estaba devastado y al único que le confiaba "ese problema" era al oficial médico.

Pues que su Creador, era algo... "especial" en el tema.

• ● •

Recordaba a la perfección como su Creador le advertía sobre el actual Prime.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Él será mi nuevo jefe y además es el tuyo.

–Rodimus suele jugar con los younglings como tú –Dante jamás se olvidaría de la extraña expresión que hizo su padre al hablarle de Rodimus–; no quiero que te involucres en nada, a tu Creadora no le hubiese gustado... te he descuidado mucho, he sido un mal Creador. No espero tu perdón, pero aun quiero protegerte.

–Creador no diga eso –recordaba haberlo rodeado con sus brazos y apretujarlo con fuerza–. Siempre has sido el mejor Padre que pude tener, no importa que ella ya no esté con nosotros... todos esos siglos sin ella hemos podido sobrevivir y ahora no será la excepción.

–Lo sé, solo... no quiero que te acerques a Rodimus y si él se acerca a ti quiero que te alejes y me lo digas de inmediato. Ese Prime juega sucio e incluso tuvo terapias con Rung, pero nada puede quitarle lo enfermo.

–Si Creador.

Fue el comienzo de la mentira.

Rodimus Prime había robado su atención, lo hizo sentir que no había mech más hermoso que él y estaba decidido a volverse su compañero... así fuese para toda una vida o simplemente de cama.

Lo amaba de maneras inimaginables, lo deseaba.

Pero Rodimus ni siquiera lo miraba, el no amaría a Dante jamás.

–No sé cuántas veces debo decirte "no" para que entiendas.

Una lluvia de estrellas se avecinaba esa noche en Cybertron.

Dante quería llevarlo a Torre de Metal para que vieran el espectáculo astronómico juntos.

–Tengo planes –se excusaba.

Vio cómo se transformaba y conducía a su hogar, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

La noche pasaba lenta, los ciclos transcurrían con tanta lentitud que el joven de ópticos dorados creía que la noche seria eterna.

Rodaba por su litera, su Creador había tenido que salir de Iacon para dirigirse a Metroplex debido a unos asuntos democráticos y otras cosas que sinceramente no le importaban mucho pues su procesador solo le mostraba dos palabras.

 **Rodimus Prime**.

Se sentía pésimo tal vez Ruzuke, Drift y Swerve tenían razón.

 _Ruzuke_ por que tenía ese dolor de cabeza de ser el único que en verdad lo escuchaba.

 _Drift_ por ser quien le daba consejos amorosos que nunca funcionaban.

 _Swerve_ por ser el único que escuchaba sus balbuceos de ebrio de spark rota.

Estuvo despierto hasta entrada la madrugada, pero recibió una llamada por su comunicador.

–¿Dante? –era la voz de Rodimus.

–¡¿Rodimus?! –grito de la emoción.

–¿Puedes venir? –susurro con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes.

–Señor, ¿ha sucedido algo?

–¿Vas a venir? –repitió.

–Llegare antes de que pueda dar otro discurso, nos vem... –iba a cerrar comunicación, pero el grito de Rodimus se lo impidió.

–¡No cortes la llamada!

–Como usted ordene Señor.

Del otro lado, el Prime sonrió hablando de nuevo.

–Sigamos hablando hasta que llegues, esta noche ambos estamos solos.

Dante corría por las calles, giro en una esquina.

Las garras de su forma Wolve sacaban chispas contra el metal de la calle de la rapidez.

–¿Cómo sabe que estoy solo?

–Por favor, ¿quién crees que tomo mi lugar para ir a Metroplex? –su voz burlona regreso.

–¿Y usted porque esta solo?

–Digamos que –dio una suave risa de enamorado–; he estado saliendo con alguien y creí que ya teníamos algo en serio... aun extraña a su antigua Sparkmate.

–Siento escuchar eso.

–No... no es algo de lo que tú seas culpable.

Por primera vez escucho rencor y odio en la voz del ex-Capitán de la Lost Light, ese mech tan radiante y optimista estaba furioso en verdad y para que Rodimus tomara la ofensiva en una simple conversación es por que en verdad algo (o alguien) cercano a Dante era lo que le enfurecía.

–Ya casi llego –anuncio.

–Aun no cortes comunicación. Lo harás cuando me tengas enfrente, hasta entonces sigue hablando... me diviertes cachorro.

 _Su primera orden_.

• ● •

Estaba sentado en la sala del departamento del Prime, en el único sofá que se podía apreciar en la extensa sala junto a una pequeña mesa en la cual descansaban algunos D-pads.

El anaranjado había ido a la cocina a traerle un cubo de energon.

–Sé que estabas ocupado recargando y que en tan solo unos ciclos tenemos que estar trabajando, pero en serio quería estar con alguien.

–¿Por qué no llamo a Drift? –se le salió la designación del espadachín y pronto se arrepintió, ¿y si lo sacaba de su hogar por darle una mejor idea?

– **Tú** eras mi única opción –respondió mientras le daba el cubo.

Los ópticos color ámbar brillaron en felicidad.

–¿En serio?

Rodimus pegaba la espalda a la pared que estaba junto al sofá, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el suelo.

–Sí, lo has sido desde mucho tiempo, aunque nunca creí que usaría esta opción.

Bebió un poco de energon y dejo el cubo en el suelo, levantándose para encarar al mayor.

–Sé que mi Creador me ha prohibido acercarme a ti y sé que tú también sabes que no debes acercarte a ti pero...

Y hasta se quedó su argumento.

Rodimus lo había atacado con esos hermosos labios que más de una vez soñó con besar.

El Prime comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, no quería ver la maldita lluvia de estrellas con él. Quería poseer su cuerpo.

Su glosa delineo los labios vírgenes de Dante, quería saborear los fluidos bucales del menor, le daba igual si era su primera vez o no. Tendría a Dante así él quisiera o no.

Dante entre abrió los labios –los cuales le temblaban– se puso nervioso cuando la hábil glosa de Rodimus comenzó a explorar su boca, sentía el húmedo apéndice acariciar sus colmillos y punzar su propia glosa animándola a enlazarse con la de su líder.

Pronto los besos bajaron a su cuello, sintió como la glosa de Rodimus dejaba un poco de saliva al darle lamidas. Los servos dorados viajaron por su cuerpo, lo tocaba sin algún tipo de vergüenza; Rodimus sabía muy bien lo que hacía y por eso no se detendría.

–Señor... –gimió cuando sintió como el Prime encajaba con delicadeza los dientes en su cuello.

–Gime mi designación –susurraba a los audios del menor antes de darle una suave lamida.

Ante la orden el cyber-Wolf comenzó a musitar la designación del Prime ante todas las atenciones que le proporcionaba el anaranjado.

–Vamos a mi habitación.

Lo tomo del servo y comenzó a conducirlo en las profundidades de su apartamento, tecleo la contraseña y abrió la compuerta mientras le sonreía.

–Entra y acuéstate, pronto seas mío.

El menor miro el interior, parecía una habitación completamente normal, había D-pad conmemorativos en las paredes y una que otra foto de Rodimus con Drift, su Creador, Megatron o cualquier otro ex-tripulante de la Lost Light.

De un rápido movimiento se acostó mientras Rodimus se subía a su estómago inclinándose a besarlo un poco más.

–Me gustan tus besos –decía Rodimus delineando la figura del mech azul–: tus besos son sinceros y devotos a mí. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de un mech, que solo me ame a mí.

Dante tan solo asintió con lentitud dejándose hacer, pronto los besos descendieron a su cuello, pecho y por ultimo a su vientre.

–Abre, ilumina mis ópticos.

El tembloroso servo de Dante descubrió la zona más íntima que poseía; ante la mirada impúdica de los ópticos azules de Rodimus que miraba con curiosidad el cable plateado con unas delicadas decoraciones en gamas de azul, a lo largo de la longitud estaban tatuado algunos inscritos en lenguaje cyber-Wolf en dorado.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué dice? –cuestiono el Prime tomando el miembro erecto entre sus servos.

–Ah... sí, claro –jadeo arqueando un poco la espalda.

–¿Qué dice aquí, eh? –señalo la primera palabra, sonriéndole juguetón.

–Fidelidad –tenía todo el rostro pintado de un bello color rojizo.

–¿Y la de aquí abajo? –deslizó su dígito con lentitud, disfrutando l mucho que hacia sufrir al menor con esos toques.

–Amor –aulló debido a la corriente eléctrica que sintió debido a esa discreta caricia–. Y la que está a la izquierda... nghh, dice respeto.

–¿Por qué los tatuaste ahí? –cuestiono admirando el pico del menor, en verdad no se esperó nada de eso.

–Es... es un recordatorio –admitió enterrando las garras en la cámara de recarga de su jefe.

–¿Recordatorio? –sacudió levemente la cabeza, aun con esa burlona sonrisa.

–Me recuerda a que siempre debo tener en cuenta esas tres cosas cuando tenga interfaz –aunque su voz fuese un hilillo no quitaba esa seriedad que nunca creyó escuchar.

–Que bien que puedo ofrecerte eso ahora mismo~

Sostuvo la base con ambas manos, se inclinó a besar la punta, recogiendo un poco de lubricante con su glosa.

–Me impresionas cachorro –susurro mirándolo con lascividad.

Lo haría sentir todo, absolutamente todo.

Besaba la longitud hacia abajo y subía mientras lamia con lentitud.

–Rodimus, ¡ah, se siente tan bien!

¿Bien? Debía sentirse ¡perfecto!

No paso mucho hasta que el de armadura anaranjada se hubiese metido medio cable a la boca, disfrutando de crear nuevas sensaciones en el cyber-Wolf. Chupaba con dedicación y delicadeza, interfaz dulce y llena de sentimentalismo era algo que él no practicaba, pero Dante despertaba en Rodimus un sentimiento de protección y cariño, ¿algo paternal? No.

Era algo más allá de una hermandad o un amor filial.

Quizás, después de todo... si le tenía cariño a Dante.

Abrió más la boca, metiéndolo por completo; mordisqueaba un poco al igual que su glosa palpaba la longitud.

Tenía la mirada perdida, pero Dante la tenía fija en Rodimus.

Había estado esperando demasiado para que todo eso sucediera y siendo sinceros era mejor de lo que había imaginado, Rodimus parecía todo un experto –no debía culparlo, Rodimus era mayor que Dante por mucho tiempo– y eso hacía que el cyber-Wolf se hundiera en el placer que el Prime daba.

–¡Nghh!

Su boca estaba llena de lubricante y el cable del youngling.

Con dificultad pudo beber todo el líquido magenta, aunque un poco escurrió por las comisuras de sus labios al retirar el pico de su boca.

–Cachorro –menciono en un tono sensual–; eres tan delicioso, te juro que si pudiera te probaría todas las veces que pudiera... me encantas, no sé por qué te ignoraba tanto si eres todo lo que necesito ahora.

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en el procesador de Dante.

Solo eso quería escuchar.

Solo eso...

–Rodimus hazme tuyo –pidió con firmeza.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿En serio quieres dármela?

–Nunca he estado más seguro –respondió con una sonrisa.

El de ópticos azules sonrió, se acercó a robarle un beso.

–Me encantas eres todo lo que no es él.

No comprendió, pero le daba igual.

¡Rodimus por fin lo amaba!

Este último, metió tres dígitos a su boca.

Estaba seguro que Dante no estaría lo suficientemente lubricado como para penetrarlo, así que decidió ser bueno con él esta vez y prepararlo, no podía lastimarlo. No ahora.

Los ensalivaba, haciendo leves sonidos sexuales que sabían que excitarían aún más al cyber-Wolf.

Cuando estuvieron bien mojado procedió a insertarlos en el puerto del menor.

–Date vuelta –ordeno sonriente–; quiero ver tu dulce puerto.

Dante obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

Haría cualquier cosa por Rodimus Prime.

Estaba en sus cuatro, mostrándole su válvula llena de lubricante mientras jadeaba por tener un dígito dentro.

–¿Ya te dije que aquí adentro está caliente? –reía mientras le daba leves penetraciones y movimientos circulares.

–Ahh, Rod... Rodimus~

Con el paso de los mini-ciclos decidió introducir el segundo dígito con el cual hacia movimientos de tijeras intentando separar las paredes internas de Dante, este último sentía como le temblaban las rodillas.

–Señor, ya no aguanto –gemía acostando medio cuerpo, sinceramente nunca creyó que su primera experiencia sexual fuese así.

–¡Shh! Tranquilo, ya casi acabo, solo uno más.

Rodimus metió el ultimo dígito, simulaba penetraciones, pero con un ritmo más rápido haciendo que el de ópticos dorados gritara.

Y sin esperar más tomo las caderas del menor y las subió un poco más.

–¿Estás listo cachorro? –susurro dándole una ligera nalgada.

El cyber-Wolf aulló en respuesta.

Rodimus ya no espero más y con lentitud y sumo cuidado unió su cable al estrecho y húmedo puerto del azul. Dentro suyo estaba caliente, su cable era apretado deliciosamente por las estrechas paredes de Dante, mientras embestía podía sentir los lubricantes que mojaban su pico para hacer más fáciles las estocadas; el youngling de Magnus era perfecto.

Mecía las caderas despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa por acabar.

Disfrutaría del momento en el cual corrompía al licántropo.

• ● •

Lo veía en todos lados.

En su oficina, en la cafetería, en su hogar, ¡en el maldito bar!

Ese youngling era toda una molestia.

–Solo fue una noche –recordó Rodimus cuando vio a Dante en el pasillo esperándolo.

–Pero podría ser otra –dijo esperanzado, llevaba una semana siendo muy insistente–. O tal vez una cita, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

–Lo siento tengo planes.

–¿Y mañana?

–Ocupado.

–¿Y después de mañana? –decía mientras lo seguía.

–Tengo una junta con tu abuelo y después iré con Drift a Crystal City –intentaba caminar más rápido, no soportaba esa insistencia.

–¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? –le cerró el paso haciendo que su jefe se detuviera en seco.

–Mira Dante, sé que te ilusione mucho esa noche –el de ópticos zafiro dio un suspiro, desviando un poco la mirada–. Además de que ya arreglé las cosas con... él.

–Pero... –sintió como se le contraía la Spark–. ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

–No existe un "nosotros", solo fue una noche –no podía mirarlo a la cara.

–Es cierto, no aún.

Tomo a Rodimus del mentón y le planto un dulce beso.

–Seremos felices y nadie me lo impedirá, ni siquiera usted –prometió mientras se hacia un lado y caminaba en la dirección contraria.

Era de las pocas veces que alguien lograba dejarlo sin palabras.

Estaba impresionado por el cachorro y esa actitud tan... estaba sorprendido, en shock. No sabía que hacer o decir.

Cuando por fin pudo hacer algo, lo único que su CPU ordeno fue tocar sus labios.

Aun sentía los suaves labios de Dante sobre los suyos, sonrió y siguió su camino.

• ● •

–Hey Magnus –lo llamo con suavidad. Mientras giraba su procesador para verlo.

Estaban en su habitación, todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado.

Parecía que un torbellino hubiese atacado la habitación, pero no era así.

–¿Sucede algo Rodimus?

Su voz tan seria y llena de frialdad, no le sorprendía.

–¿Aun amas a Luna?

Llevaban tanto tiempo entregándose uno al otro que el anaranjado ya pensaba en hacerle propuestas de un carácter más íntimo.

–Cada día que pasa, solo pienso en su belleza. A veces te miro y me recuerdas a ella, siendo tan terco y cariñoso.

Sentía fuego en el pecho.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con esa femme?!

–Magnus –su voz y su mirada denotaba molestia–; sal de mi casa. **Ahora**.

Ultra Magnus solo asentía, entraba al cuarto de baño a asearse e irse de nuevo a la base para siempre terminar todos los reportes, pero siempre se quedaba recargando en su escritorio a medio reporte, Prowl siempre lo encontraba y se lo notificaba a Dante.

El menor siempre creía que cuando su Creador no regresaba a su hogar es porque siempre quería terminar su trabajo, pero no era así.

Siempre iba con el Prime a tener interfaz, lo que más deseaba Dante era lo que Ultra Magnus tenia al alcance de su servo.

Así como esa noche que antes de llegar a la interfaz estuvieron discutiendo –el azul siempre decía que era "una divergencia de ideas" pero el anaranjado siempre gritaba y aseguraba que eso era una pelea– muy fuerte.

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme Luna?! –gruño Rodimus con los ópticos un poco cristalinos.

–Ya te pedí disculpas –contesto el azul sin remordimientos–. Acepto que haya sido mi error, pero prefiero que no grites.

–Magnus no entiendes –no iba a llorar frente a él–. Yo te amo demasiado, si tan devoto a ti. Maldita sea, solo te quiero para mí debes ser completamente mío, ¡ya olvídala! ¡Está muerta, ahora mismo es chatar...!

No pudo acabar la oración por que un golpe cruzo su cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

–No vuelvas a decir eso –mostraba una mueca de disgustos.

–Tú... tú me has... –su tembloroso servo toco la parte afectada de su rostro.

Solía ponerse violento cuando hablaba mal de ella, parecía que cuando la mencionaba todos esos momentos que vivió con Ultra Magnus se hubiesen esfumado dando paso al odio y el rencor que tenía y desquitándose con Rodimus.

–¿Te he golpeado? Sí, no dudes que lo volveré hacer si te vuelvo a escuchar hablar mal de ella.

Ultra Magnus se dio media vuelta y se fue, esa noche se quedó encerrado en su oficina mintiéndole a su hijo que debía ir a Metroplex. Excusa que también uso Rodimus para atraer a Dante ciclos más tarde.

Esa era la excusa que se suponía que iban a usar si el cyber-Wolf llamaba para preguntar dónde estuviera, pero solo sirvió para envolver al menor en una telaraña de mentiras.

Al llegar a su hogar Rodimus sentía la impotencia correr por todo su cuerpo, quería darle una lección a su ex-segundo al mando, quería romperles la cabeza a golpes, pero también quería su amor.

El Prime era egoísta, amaba al azulado, pero él nunca le correspondía de la misma forma; adoraba cuando él lo hacía suyo y les susurraba cosas románticas a los receptores, el éxtasis de compartir su cámara de recarga con él era mucha y la ansiedad de tenerlo cerca lo hacía dependiente y frágil.

Amaba con locura a Ultra Magnus.

Así como Dante lo amaba a él.

¡ **Dante**!

La designación del cyber-Wolf había aparecido en su procesador, se relamió los labios pesando en miles de maneras de profanarlo.

Pero no se decidía a llamarlo.

La madrugada avanzaba y cuando por fin se decidió se dio cuenta que la soledad le consumía como un Sharkticon hambriento.

Su voz temblorosa lo había hecho verse débil.

Aunque no podía negar que la velada con el youngling fue de lo más excitante y salvaje. El resto del ciclo laboral tuvo batallas mentales si repartir lo que había sucedido por la madrugada.

Aunque ciclos solares después las insistencias del menor fueron cada vez más fastidiosas, ya no lo soportaba.

Como ahora...

Estaba con Drift discutiendo sobre unos planes y las próximas torres de vigilancia que se colocarían en la ciudad cuando fue sorprendido de unos servos tapándole la visión.

–Rodimus~

Susurro con sensualidad ante la mirada perpleja del samurái.

–¡Argh, cachorro aléjate! –se lo quitó de encima y lo miro furioso.

–Pero Señor –extendió los brazos como si fuese a abrazarlo–. Yo lo único que quiero es una cita.

–Te he dicho que no, ahora vete que estoy ocupado.

–Si querías una cita con ese idiota debiste decirme en primer lugar que se trataba de Rodimus –regaño el espadachín en un resoplido.

–¡¿Qué?! –el anaranjado lo miro incrédulo.

–Sí, yo le doy consejo sobre como conquistar –sonrió el de armadura blanca.

–Con razón esas pésimas técnicas de coqueteo –rio el Prime.

–¡Hey! Son técnicas buenas.

–Sí, claro –dijo con burla–. Como tú digas.

–¿Entonces me dará una cita? –Dante lo miro esperanzado.

–Ehh...

–Oh vamos Rodimus –Drift lo tomo del hombro–. Me pone mal que todos mis consejos no le hayan servido, le debes una cita por herir mis sentimientos.

–¡¿Qué?! –repitió, eso ya era un abuso de amistad.

–Si –secundó el cyber-wolf sonriendo–. Tan sólo será una cita, prometo que no se arrepentirá.

–¡Aww, vamos Rod! –tomó al menor de las mejillas, riéndose–. Yo también quisiera un fan obsesionado conmigo y que siempre quiera llevarme a citas. A veces me das tanta envidia.

–Argh –gruño el anaranjado–. Esta bien, acepto.

Dante empezó a dar saltitos, se lanzó contra Drift abrazándolo y diciendo lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

–¡ **Pero**! Me debes una Drift por esto –señalo el Prime molesto.

–¿De qué están hablando?

De repente Ultra Magnus entro a la sala, miró como su hijo abrazaba al samurái.

–Saben, recordé que debo... Uh, hacer algo por... Allá, adiós.

El espadachín se quito al menor lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo.

–¡No Drift, espera! –gritó el azulado menor, ya iba a seguirlo cuando su Creador hablo.

–¿Vas a alguna parte con Drift?

–Eh...

Rodimus se adelanto y hablo por el youngling.

–Vamos a salir _todos_ esta noche, sólo estábamos hablando sobre dónde iríamos primero si con Swerve o a uno de los Club más distinguidos, después de todo, el cachorro debe aprender a moverse con nosotros.

Dante asintió, Rodimus tenía todo bajo control.

–Hijo, sólo no quiero que llegues en la madrugada –Ultra Magnus posó un servo en el hombro del cyber-wolf.

–Claro Padre –sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

El Prime no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado por la escena más no dijo nada y también sonrió.

–No te preocupes Maggs –abrazó a Dante sobre el hombro–. Drift y yo te lo cuidamos.

• ● •

–¿Cómo acabamos así?

Cuestionó Dante con la espalda pegada a la pared y con las piernas sujetas a la cintura del Prime.

–No lo sé, quizás por que te gusta que te domine –ronroneo besando el cuello del menor.

–Ah~ adoro cuando haces eso.

–Yo adoro tus gemidos –Rodimus comenzó a mover sus caderas, metiendo con lentitud su miembro en el puerto de Dante–. Por eso quiero escucharte, vamos cachorro ¡gime para mí!

–¡Si señor! Yo... Yo lo haría sólo para usted –jadeo entrelazando sus servos detrás del cuello de Rodimus.

–Así me gusta... Eres tan sólo mío.

• ● •

–Rodimus tenemos que hablar.

Dijo Ultra Magnus al entrar a la oficina del Prime, encontrándose con su hijo sentado en la orilla de escritorio riéndose de algo que contaba el de ópticos azules quien estaba sentado en su silla en su postura libertina.

–Entonces Drift estaba...

Los más jóvenes se quedaron callados al ver la expresión que tenia el azulado mayor.

–Agente Dante, ¿no debería estar patrullando con su escuadrón?

–Eh sí, solo vine a recoger algo.

Dante tomo un D-pad y salió casi corriendo.

–Lo siento –murmuro al pasar junto a su Padre.

Cuando se hubo ido, Ultra Magnus cerro la compuerta con contraseña.

–¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que sucede entre mi hijo y tú?

–Dante vino por algo que le pidió Prowl, nos quedamos hablando sobre su _enamorado_ –rió.

–¿Drift?

–¿Quién más? –sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

–Bien, dejando de lado mi tema familiar –se aclaró la garganta–; ya lo pensé bien, creeme que analicé todas las posibilidades y el resultado es que no podemos seguir juntos.

La sonrisa de Rodimus desapareció por completo.

–Sólo tenemos interacción física, no puedo amarte –Ultra Magnus lo miraba serio, no mostraba dolor o pérdida–: pero si lo deseas podemos seguir con los encuentros, sé que para ti es difícil procesar lo que sucede, pero yo aun no me siento competente para amarte como tu a mí; espero entiendas.

–Ultra Magnus no puedes hacerme esto –si usaba su designación es por que hablaba en serio–. Yo te amo, te amo como no he amado a otro, maldición te di todos lo que no le había dado a alguien más ¿¡por qué no simplemente pudiese hacer lo mismo?! ¿¡Por qué me ilucionaste si ibas a hacer esto?!

No iba a llorar, no debía llorar.

–¡Desde que te conocí te quería! Me destrozaste la Spark cuando me dijiste que tenias Sparkmate y un sparkling pero sabes qué, nunca deje de amarte. Por ser un Prime no se me permite querer a alguien pero ¡chatarra Magnus! Yo era virgen cuando me entregue a ti, nunca había conocido a alguien que me atragera tanto como tú.

El azulado se mantenía serio.

–Rodimus, sólo tienes que asimilarlo. Te dejare sólo para que puedas comprenderlo mejor.

Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino sin hacer ni un comentario más.

–Lo sabía... Primus, lo sabía –se lamentaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Uno de sus servos corrió a sus labios, delineandolos con la yema de los dígitos.

–Debí saber que serias un problema desde el primer beso.

Se lamentó recordando ese íntimo momento en la Lost Light.

Su Spark pulsaba con fuerza, la emoción y el temor dominaban al actual Prime, el siempre egocéntrico Rodimis se encontraba en una batalla interna si hacerlo o no; tuvo miedo  
Recordaba como se inclinó a besarlo, Rodimus podía ser muy coqueto pero nunca había besado a alguien y el darlo con el mech que amaba lo hacia sentir en la gloria misma.  
Los ópticos de Ultra Magnus se expandieron considerablemente, ¿por qué?

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

• ● •

Dante y Drit estaban en la Medbay de Ruzuke, los últimos dos escuchaban con atención la relación que llevaban el cyber-wolf y el Prime.

–Sabes, nunca creí que en verdad te lo llevaras a la litera –Ruzuke negó divertido.

–Te dije que lo iba a conseguir –respondió orgulloso.

–Y todo gracias a mí y mi técnicas de coqueteo –completo el samurái sonriente.

–¡Por Primus Drift! –El de pintura blanca y rojiza alzo los brazos con exasperación–. Si tú lo que haces es alejar a los Bots con esas "técnicas".

–Eso es mentira –fingió indignación–: por eso conseguí una cita con tu Padre hace mucho, Dante ya tiene a Rod ¿cierto Dante?

–Uh, él y yo salimos pero aun no le pido ser mi...

–Rodimus es muy comprometido –aseguró el ex-Decepticon sonriente–. Cuando estábamos en la Lost Light ellos mantuvieron una relación pero después llegamos a Cybertron y pues...

–¿¡Estuvo con mi Creador?!

–¡Tranquilo! No creo que Magnus haya tenido algo de... Ejem, interfaz con Rod –Drift desvío la mirada–; tu Padre es muy estricto, no rompería protocolos sólo por Rod.

–Pero yo sí –Dante se cruzo de brazos–. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Rodimus, en serio lo amo.

–Lo sabemos –Ruzuke quien se había mantenido callado tomo al cyber-wolf del hombro y le sonrió–. Tú eres de los pocos mechs de lealtad inquebrantable que he conocido, al igual que el comandante Ultra Magnus. Pero tienen diferencias, eres más sentimental que tu Padre y eso te hace alguien más comprensible.

–Gracias Zuke –Dante le sonrió.

–Además por lo que dices –continuó mientras sus ópticos se dirigían hacia Drift–: parece que Rodimus Prime esta completamente enamorado de ti.

–Lo tienes en donde lo querías mi estimado amigo –el samurái asintió.

–Lo he dado todo por él.

• ● •

–Magnus te di todo y lo tiraste a la basura... ¡todo mi maldito amor y lo único que quería es que me pagarás igual!

Cuando estaban solos en la oficina Rodimus lo recriminaba, sollozando.

–Rodimus, tenemos trabajo no quiero escuchar tus quejas.

–Magnus, ¿qué fui para ti? ¿En verdad me amaste alguna vez?

–Amé la forma en la que me sedujiste pero eso fue antes de Luna, ahora prefiero no tenerte cerca –lo miro con una expresión de molestia–. Eres muy infantil para mí y si te lo preguntas preferiría que no habláramos del tema, es incómodo verte llorar.

Tan sínico como siempre.

–Tú nunca harías nada por mí... Jamás me amaste.

• ● •

–¿Tienes planes esta noche? –Dante entraba a la oficina de Rodimus sonriente.

–Claro que no, por ti estaré disponible siempre.

Aun no superaba lo de Ultra Magnus pero el estar cerca de Dante hacia quede olvidará de esos estúpidos sentimientos.

–Gracias sweetspark –el cyber-wolf se acerco a besarlo.

–¿A donde iremos esta noche, eh?

–Es una sorpresa mi Señor.

Soltó una risa mientras empujaba la silla de Rodimus y se sentaba en sus piernas.

–¿Esta noche puedes quedarte conmigo? Si algo pasa, ¿puedo contar contigo?

–Tú sabes qué yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

–¿Incluso atrapar una granada?

–Claro, eres lo único que necesito.

• ● •

Entraron en silencio.

–Ven.

Lo tomó del servo y lo condujo por el salón principal, era un pasillo larguísimo lleno de fotografías de la difunta femme y de Dante siendo un sparkling junto a unas medallas.

–Creí que iríamos a cenar por que en mi departamento tengo energon de alto grado y unos palitos de ener...

Se quedó quieto al ver como Ultra Magnus salia de otro pasillo con la mirada puesta en un D-pad y entraba a un salón adyacente.

–Ignora que viste a mi Padre así, le dije que cuando llegáramos debía dejar el trabajo.

–¿Sabe que íbamos a estar aquí?

–Si, te voy a presentar como mi Sparkmate.

Rodimus sintió como su Spark se encogía en su pecho, sería una noche que no olvidaría.

Entraron a lo que parecía el comedor, con la sorpresa de ver a su hijo tomado del servo con el Prime. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sorprendido, al principio creyó que vendría con Drift, con Ruzuke ¡incluso hubiese pensado que traería a alguien de la manda o siquiera un Decepticon!

¡¿Pero **Rodimus Prime**?!

–Hola Magg – saludo con la palma desde lejos.

–Padre, tenía mucho tiempo que quería decirte que...

–De todos los que pudiese elegir –interrumpió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos–; preferiste a este... este Bot tan simple.

El anaranjado tan solo sonrió y apretó con fuerza el servo de Dante.

–Padre, Rodimus no es simple –defendió dando un paso hacia adelante–. Él me ha enseñado cosas importantes, hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y no ha fallado en su función y yo tampoco lo haría. Estamos enamorados, Rodimus es perfecto...

Dejo de escuchar lo que decía el menor para solo concentrarse en el rostro de Ultra Magnus, lo miraba con repulsión y odio. Estaba más que claro que él no lo quería ahí y que haría cualquier cosa por alejarlo del menor, seria mentir el decir que amaba con profundidad al cyber-Wolf, pero tampoco amaba de la misma forma a Ultra Magnus.

–... yo lo amo y nada cambiara mi opinión.

Podía sentir a la perfección como el pecho retumbaba, no sabía si era de nervios o por que en verdad su subconsciente había escuchado el discurso motivador de Dante, pero no pensó en otra cosa cuando tomo al menor de los hombros y le planto un beso frente a su Creador.

Lo beso con desesperación, introdujo su glosa a la boca de Dante con rapidez, no estaba seguro si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero quería ver como el imbécil de su ex-segundo al mando se enfurecía.

Al separase dejaron un hilillo de saliva, el cual el azul corto con un sensual movimiento de glosa.

–No lo va a entender –hablo como si en verdad no le importara la opinión de Ultra Magnus–. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tu habitación? Prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo y no aquí discutiendo por algo sin sentido porque el amor solo nos concierne a nosotros.

–Como quieras –sonrió como un tonto enamorado–. Sígueme.

Dante salió seguido del Prime quien se detuvo en el umbral.

Rodimus miro por encima de su hombro y soltando un bufido habló.

– _Tú nunca harías lo mismo_.

Y se fue siguiendo al cyber-Wolf.

• ● •

– _Atraparía una granada por ti_ –subía hasta su pecho, sonriéndole mientras movía un poco sus caderas.

Tan solo miraba sintiendo el placer, nunca le puso atención a sus palabras.

– _Me cortaría un servo por ti_ –robo un beso de su boca, apoyándose en sus hombros.

Otra vez esa sensación... no quería que la sobrecarga fuese muy rápida, Rodimus era bueno con lo que hacía, no sería justo llegar antes que él; no, claro que no.

– _Saltaría en frente de un tren por ti_ –no aguantaba todo el miembro en su puerto, pero aun así quería demostrar lo contrario, quería hacer feliz.

Gruño cuando empezó a palpitar por la presión, ese pequeño Prime era estrecho, demasiado estrecho.

Tomo sus caderas y comenzó a hacerse cargo de las embestidas, Rodimus escuchando como este último gritaba y lloraba por la rapidez con la que lo hacía, pensaba en lo quejumbroso y llorón que era Rodimus.

Ninguno soportaba lo rudo que era en la interfaz, pero el anaranjado había tenido la culpa.

Nadie le había pedido que se enamorara de Ultra Magnus.

Se sentía cerca, muy cerca.

Dio su última embestida, rompiendo alguna membrana sensible pues el grito que dio Rodimus lo aturdió un poco.

–¡ _Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti_!

Un torrente de energía llenaba el puerto de Rodimus, escurriendo por los labios de la válvula y sus piernas. Lubricante freso se mezclaba con el que ya se había secado mini-ciclos antes, dándole un escalofrió cuando el azul extrajo su miembro dejando salir un pequeño charco que broto de la válvula del menor.

El pico de Rodimus igual deja salir un poco de lubricante, muy poco. Sus tanques y sus reservas estaban casi vacías, debía abastecerse o entraría en un ciclo de recargara y seguramente al médico de la Nave no le daría gusto tener que "salvarle" la vida a otro Prime.

Estaba exhausto por todas las veces que sobrecargo, Ultra Magnus nunca le daba un descanso, pero no se quejaba porque creía que solo lo quería cerca. Que equivocado estaba.

–Estas hinchado –sentencio y con su diestra acaricio los labios de su válvula–. Ve a ver a Ratchet –ordeno acomodándose para poder entrar en recarga.

– _Soportaría cualquier dolor por ti_ –sonrió mientras que sus temblorosas piernas lo sostenían al levantarse de la cámara de recarga del azulado.

Con divulgada dio algunos pasos, intentando no caer.

–Hablo en serio Rodimus Prime –lo miraba con desaprobación.

–Por favor, ¿crees que no podre con esto? Si _soportaría un disparo a la cabeza por ti_ , es más que obvio que podré caminar hasta la enfermería.

El azulado gruño, era tan necio.

–Lo hare, no quiero darte molestias con quedarme de nuevo aquí –jadeo, dolía demasiado–; sé que no te gusta, por eso debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo Magg, recuerda que estás hablando con el gran Rodimus Prime.

Cerro sus sistemas interfaz antes de teclear la contraseña y salir casi cojeando.

Solo estuvo un par de metros lejos de la compuerta de la habitación asignada para Ultra Magnus cuando se desplomo en un ruido estrepitoso, el eco reboto por todo el extenso pasillo.

Si Ultra Magnus en verdad quisiera ayudarlo lo hubiese hecho.

Pero ya no miraba a Rodimus como el capitán de la Lost Light ni aun menos como Sparkmate.

Era ese Bot que podía utilizar para recuperar todo ese tiempo en abstinencia que la guerra le había _obligado_ a tener.

Si su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo, seguramente él seria en primero en ver como las llamas lo consumían... estaría dispuesto a todo por Ultra Magnus.

– _Sabes, yo moriría por ti_.

• ● •

–¿En serio vas a amordazarme? –cuestiono confundido.

–La última vez me mordiste –Rodimus entro a la habitación con la mordaza–. Además, será una nueva experiencia, ¿crees que haría daño? Si tú eres lo que más amo.

Se acercó al encadenado cyber-Wolf; el Prime lo había esposado a los extremos de la litera, de brazos y piernas, aunque antes había pedido que abriera su equipo interfaz, tenía una vista excelente del puerto sin lubricar de Dante, al igual que de su flácido miembro que esperaba la glosa y la boca del anaranjado.

–Solo déjame poner esto aquí y... –se acercó a Dante, poniendo la correa tras su cabeza y enganchándolo a la bola que tenía Dante en la boca–: ¡listo! sabía que te quedaría, cuando lo vi en una de las tiendas no pude evitar pensar que te verías hermoso con esto puesto. Aunque espero no lo muerdas con mucha fuerza, tus colmillos pueden lastimarse.

Subió a su abdomen, sonriéndole y depositándole varios besos sobre su mejilla y otros más sobre la boca metálica.

–Te amo tanto Dante, no sabes todo lo que haría por ti... no, no lo sabes.

Empezó a hacer un camino de besos hasta su pelvis, ahí se detuvo y lamio el cable de su Sparkmate, quería erectarlo y hacer que los lubricantes salieran ante su mirada hambrienta.

– **Haría cualquier cosa por ti** ~

Ultra Magnus escucho detrás de la compuerta.

– _Pero yo no haría lo mismo_... –murmuro mientras se alejaba.

 **N** **TA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Howdy!**

 **Amo tanto a Peter Gene mejor conocido como Bruno Mars y "Grenade" es mi canción favorita de toda su discografía por que fue cuando lo conocí y me enamoré de su voz** ❤

 **Hay personas que empiezan el año con optimismo y otras que lo empiezan como yo... destrozado y con toda la negatividad en los Rankeds y contando con personas desconocidas en linea hasta que dieran las 12**

 **No me pase año nuevo con mis familiares ebrios y mejor me puse a terminar sus pedidos**

 **El primer One-shot de 2018 y es para Murdock no podía ser para nadie más que para ti sweetie** ❤

 **Espero se la hayan pasado bien**

 **Comenten.**


	88. I wanna pet you

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, Kinky, masturbación, parafilias y Black Kiss.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el **AU de** _ **MzPrime**_

–¿Y qué consigo si lo firmo? –Dante sonrío con travesura.

–A mí.

–Jódete Zuke, eres un pervertido –Dante firmo la D-pad–: pero me encantaba, solo te pediré una cosa.

–¿Cuál? –el Autobot medico lo miro con curiosidad.

Dante lo tumbo al suelo y se puso entre sus piernas.

–Uhh –se sonrojo.

–Dime **Master**... –el azulado apreso sus labios para comenzar a excitarlo. 

• ● •

 **Regla número uno:** _ **no mirar con deseo a otro Bot que no sea Kitten**_ **.**

 **Primera norma quebrantada; las acciones para contrarrestar la falta se pagarán con juguetes y correa.**

Dante miraba como las femmes pasaban de un lado a otro llevando D-pads o simplemente hablando con los demás miembros del escuadrón de Dante, mientras que él esperaba a la líder de ellas.

Todas poseían una indudable belleza, con colores llamativos y todas le hablaban de "usted" al azulado, eso le gustaba. Sentirse sumamente imponente y superior a todas ellas, aunque también tenía fantasías con las policías solía bromear con Prowl sobre alguna vez tener algún encuentro, pero el de ópticos azules siempre se negaba, todo el sistema de seguridad policiaco tenía un fuerte juramente y se les descubría infringiéndolo se les retiraba el puesto junto a otras acusaciones. Así que nadie cedía ante Dante, pero se aseguraría de que esa noche se llevaría a su departamento al menos a una de ellas, pues todas venían de otra de las ciudades controladas por los Autobots y sería más fácil corromper a una.

Aunque por la cabeza solo se le pasaba la designación de una en especial.

 _Arcee_.

Una femme muy temida y bastante deseada, era hermosa y sumamente peligrosa; cosa, que el cyber-Wolf quiso comprobar después de su reunión.

–Disculpa la tardanza –una Autobot de gamas rosadas y blancas entraba con un pesado andar–; tuve una discusión con Prowl y no dejaba que me fuera hasta que terminara su estúpido sermón.

–No se preocupe señorita Arcee –sonrió coqueto–. Me es un honor que haya venido desde lejos a ayudarnos que ese problema que hemos tenido sobre los secuestros que han sido reportado por Iacon.

–Sí Prowl me comento eso muy levemente antes de gritarme por sus tontas leyes, aunque me dijo que yo hablara contigo sobre eso.

–Eh sí, pero sería mejor que habláramos en mi oficina porque... –piensa idiota–: ahí tengo algunos documentos que me gustaría que revisara también.

–Si claro –ella no notaba el coqueteo de Dante tan solo había llegado a hacer su labor.

Arcee caminaba a la par del cyber-Wolf, este último ya se deleitaba el sabor de la femme hasta distinguió a dos de sus compañeros por el pasillo; Prowl con una expresión de lejanía junto al oficial médico que frunció el celo al ver a Dante.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –cuestiono la policía extrañada al ver las expresiones de los otros dos mechs.

–Uno de los miembros del sistema de seguridad del reestructurado Consejo ha desaparecido, al igual que el mech conocido como Airachnid –se apresuró a contestar el de franjas escarlatas–: Prowl estuvo allá hace un par de ciclos y se culpa por no haberse quedado ahí.

–Airachnid apenas lleva cuatro ciclos solares ahí, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya escapado? –la de armadura rosada apretó la mandíbula–. Debemos avisar a los dem...

–Ya lo hice –su voz estaba quebrada, uno de sus mejores amigos había sido raptado por el caza recompensas loco y se sentía culpable por no poder protegerlo–: el teniente Ultra Magnus está en la escena e iba a buscarte para que me acompañaras a...

–¿Qué esperamos Prowl?

Ella lo tomo del servo y se lo llevo corriendo mientras el de armadura negra y blanca le recriminaba el correr por los pasillos del cuartel.

Tanto el médico como el de armadura azul se miraron confundidos, ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Aunque después el de ópticos azules lo miro furioso.

–¿Qué? –sonrió coqueto, pero él no quitaba esa mirada tan acusadora–. No me mires así yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan atractiva.

Ruzuke no respondió, tan solo levanto su dígito índice.

– **Uno**.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse a su puesto, ya se las vería ese pretensioso cyber-Wolf, eso no se quedaría así... no, claro que no.

–Maldición, ¿no podemos hablarlo? –hablo Dante en voz alta logrando que el hijo de Ratchet lo mirara sobre su hombro–. ¿La hay?

El contrario le dedico otra mirada más mientras negaba y seguía su camino. 

–Zuke, te juro... te juro que no es lo que crees.

Estaba de rodillas, con las piernas separadas y los sistemas interfaz abiertos.

–Solo debías cumplirlo Dante, solo eso tenías que hacer –le susurro inclinándose a sus audios–: solo tenías que obedecer y nos hubiéramos ahorrado esto.

Lamio su receptor de audio mientras le mostraba una correa de cadena.

–No eres capaz –dijo confiado, en verdad no se esperaba algo así de despiadado de su pareja.

–Eso veremos.

Paro el collar por el cuello del cyber-Wolf apretándolo.

–Con cuidado –gruño mostrando los colmillos.

–Lo que hago es para que lo que hiciste no se vuelva a repetir, ven.

Dante se puso de pie, sentía como le temblaban las piernas después de sobrecargar demasiado.

–Déjame alargar la cadena y...

El de armadura blanca de franjas rojas tomo un extremo de la cadena y la unió con un eslabón que estaba fuertemente trancado a la pared.

–¡Listo! –celebro sonriente.

Rápidamente corrió hacia un closet y abrió un cajón, sacando diversos juguetes y una botella de lubricante.

Entre todos los juguetes resaltaban unos; un vibrador de conejo junto a dos anillos para su cable.

Ruzuke dejo el vibrador sobre los cajones mientras que en un servo sostenía los anillos, caminando con lentitud hacia el encadenado hijo de Ultra Magnus.

–Hace unos días vi esto y pensé que sería divertido usarlo cuando cumpliéramos el primer mes –el de ópticos azules se dirigió hacia Dante–; pero con lo que hiciste, no creo que vaya a suceder así pero primero ... abre la boca.

El cyber-Wolf obedeció abriéndola al instante para recibir cualquier cosa que le ofreciera el médico.

El oficial médico abrió su chasis pélvico, iluminando los ópticos dorados del próximo heredero de Torre de Metal.

–Lámelo.

Era un cable de buen tamaño; completamente blanco, junto a unos MODS de luz rojiza, adornado con unas delicadas líneas en granate, el lubricante escurría de la punta y algunas gotas había corrido por la longitud.

–Vamos Dante, ¿dejarías a Kitten sin placer?

Inclino la cabeza para comenzar con su cometido; comenzó besando con delicadeza la longitud, a veces su glosa daba una que otra lamida haciendo que el médico diera unos gemidos más altos que otros, la glosa de Dante lamia la base mientras que su diestra masajeaba la punta que ya comenzaba a segregar un poco de lubricante.

–Detente –ordeno el de ópticos azules–. Dante detente.

–¿Qué? Pero si apenas empiezo –gruño Dante ya excitado.

–Por eso mismo, si no te detengo ahora no habría un "después".

Ante la aclaración Dante solo pudo bufar.

–Que obediente eres, eso me gusta de ti.

Rápidamente se agacho a poner el primer anillo, empujándolo hasta la mitad, empujándolo hasta la mitad del miembro de Dante, el segundo se acomodó un poco más allá de la glande apretando la circunferencia, aunque sin lastimar al cyber-Wolf.

Separo un poco las piernas, debía tener cuidado pues era la primera vez que lo haría simultaneo. Inserto el vibrador encendiéndolo en la última velocidad que poseía y jadeando y gimiendo al instante.

–¡¿Pero qué es lo que est...?! –la voz de Dante se vio opacada por los gemidos tan intensos de Ruzuke.

Con su servo libre el médico masturbaba su miembro.

Ruzuke estaba al tanto del instinto voyerista que tenía Dante, al ser un cazador era más que obvio que ese "instinto" surgiría en él y ahora que el de armadura roja y blanca lo sabía explotaría ese secreto a su antojo.

Esa era la **noble** razón de excitarlo.

Los anillos contendrían los litros de lubricante... esa era su venganza. 

• ● •

 **Regla número dos: en la interfaz olvidaras otros nombres y designaciones, solo existen "Master" y "Kitten".**

–¡Zuke, Zuke! –lo llamaba Dante corriendo con un moribundo Prowl entre brazos.

–¡¿Dónde está el médico?! –Arcee llevaba cargado a Drift, el samurái había intentado proteger a algunos civiles, pero fue inútil al verse rodeado.

El pasillo estaba repleto de Bots heridos y otros más que pedían información y refuerzos en el Sector

Después de llevar a todos los heridos a la enfermería y calmarse la mayoría corrió a hablar con el comandante y los tenientes.

–¡Son Decepticons, habrá guerra de nuevo!

–¡¿Vieron la bestia en la que se convirtió?! ¡Iba a matarnos!

–¡Sabia que unirme a los Autobots era un error!

–¡Todos vamos a morir!

Eran de las frases que podían escucharse en toda la sala de mando.

Ultra Magnus estaba cansado de las quejas y grito, decidió poner el orden.

–¡Silencio todos! –exclamo mirando a todos los presentes serio–. Debo informar que estamos frente a una amenaza que no es ni Decepticon, ni Autobot son caza recompensas o asesinos eso es irrelevante, aunque –hizo una pausa para mirar a Dante y lo que restaba de su escuadrón–: creemos que son los mismo que empezaron los secuestro y ahora se han levantado en armas.

–Eso no da muchas respuestas –resoplo Chromedome.

–No aun –le clavo la mirada–: pero si ubicamos algún tipo de ruta o patrón podremos descubrir algo, una víctima, una base secreta... lo que sea está bien.

Ultra Magnus estaba nervioso y aunque nadie más lo notara su hijo si lo hacía.

Rodimus estaba en la enfermería, ese segador lo había enviado ahí sin muchas oportunidades de vida.

El Prime había perdido una gran cantidad de energon al enfrentarse con el denominado "Señor del Inframundo" y uno que otro lacayo que se había metido en la pelea.

Dante tembló un poco al recordar la risa sádica que soltó al atravesar a Rodimus con una espada. 

–¿Este es su Prime? –se burló antes de desencajar el sable del vientre del Prime–. Es un ¡débil! ¡Una basura! ¡Una gran porquería líder!

Le dio una patada directo a la herida que supuraba energon y dolor, tirándolo al suelo.

Soltó una macabra y espectral risa que le helo los sistemas a todo el que la escucho, se burlaba de ellos –no solo de Rodimus– sus ópticos violetas chocaron con los de Dante invitándolo a ser su próxima víctima.

– _Ven,_ **Dante**

Escucho ese susurro en sus receptores, Reaper sonreía, pero sus labios no pronunciaban otra cosa más que esa risa.

Pronto los refuerzos aliados comenzaron a arribar y los Bots que habían llegado junto al extraño Bot de ópticos violetas regresaron junto a él.

–Mi Señor es momento de irnos –hablo un Bot de armadura oscura alejándose de escena.

–Blackshift quiero a ese cyber-Wolf –mientras se alejaba señalo a Dante con su dígito relamiéndose los labios cicatrizados.

–Como ordene mi Lord.

–¡Necrobots, larguémonos! –grito tomando su forma bestia y corriendo hacia el horizonte, nadie los seguiría, nadie los buscaría... _por ahora_. 

–Kitten, eres tan delicioso~

Dante lo tenía aprisionado contra el escritorio, embistiéndolo con fuerza, tenía la mente hecha girones y las lagunas mentales lo habían hecho dudar de lo que sus ópticos habían visto su único desquite era tener interfaz con el médico, no entendía que era lo que sucedía a ciencia cierta pero también tenía miedo y él era el único que podía hacerlo olvidar ese terrible sentimiento, Ruzuke era su bálsamo, en quien podía confiar y desahogarse pues su Padre también estaba mal (psicológicamente) y el médico intento calmarlo de igual manera; Ruzuke tenía los brazos apoyados en los hombros de Dante, tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse.

–¡Nghh, mas fuerte Dante! –el cyber-Wolf había encontrado el punto exacto para hacer sentir al médico en las estrellas–: ¡Dante, ah Dante!

El cyber-Wolf estaba tan excitado, movía las caderas con rapidez –la fuerza no le faltaba, no se cansaba con nada– su pico era apretado con delicia, excitándolo aún más.

El licántropo sonrió al llegar dentro del hijo de Ratchet quien estaba jadeando, sus ventiladores internos y la voz de Ruzuke eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación, hasta ahora.

–Lo olvidaste –se rio en un jadeo–: vaya que olvidaste tus propias reglas

–¿Olvidar...?

En el momento sintió como un balde de agua fría, era cierto.

No podía llamar a Dante con ese nombre.

–Master –intento corregir, pero el daño ya estaba hecho–: perdóneme, no era mi intención, yo no...

No se iba a contener, deseaba con locura a Ruzuke y cada vez que pudiera enterraría su cable en él dulce puerto que tenía.

–Me gusta que te dejes llevar Kitten.

Se relamía, volviendo a mover sus caderas en un suave vaivén.

–Master, por favor ¡ah, ahh~! –pedía misericordia, otra sobrecarga más y lo dejaría sin energon en los sistemas.

El cyber-wolf saco su cable del puerto del médico, sonriendole.

–Boca bajo, esto te va a gustar Kitten.

Ruzuke obedeció, seguramente le iría peor si no le hacía caso.

El de ópticos dorados se agachó dándole una –lenta– lamida al puerto hinchado de Ruzuke.

–¡Nghh, Master!

La glosa se deslizó rápido por los labios de la válvula del médico, jugando con el sensible metal y empapándose del lubricante violeta.  
Metía su glosa, penetrándolo con ella ¡oh! Le gustaba hacer sufrir al mellizo menor.

–Entrenemos a este Kitten, créeme –se detuvo admirando la válvula de Ruzuke–: esto te gustara más a ti que a mí.

Dicho eso le dio una sonora nalgada. 

• ● •

 **Regla número tres: no serás sumiso ante otros, no importa la situación; no eres dueño de nadie más que no sea Master.**

– **Tiene a Ruzuke**.

Tres palabras habían destruido todo su mundo.

Tres malditas palabras que nunca quiso escuchar, tres palabras que le destruyeron la vida por completo.

Iba a buscarlo, iba a encontrarlo... e iba a destruir al hijo de Unicron que lo había arrebatado de su lado.

En la sala de tortura de la Nave aun dormitaba el médico; yacía colgado de brazos, había cadáveres regados por el piso, había una mesa con distintos aparatos y utensilios de tortura.

Le habían suministrado algunas sustancias que habían bajado sus defensas y lo mareaban. No sabía que era lo que planeaban hacerle, pero estaba muy seguro que no era nada bueno.

En cuestión de mini-ciclos apareció ese mech que había lastimado a Rodimus, cabello grisáceo y enmarañado junto a esa expresión de odio y superioridad –sus ópticos violáceos acentuaban mejor la mueca– acercándose y provocando miedo dentro del Autobot.

– **Ruzuke**.

Sabia su designación.

¡¿Cómo es que lo sabía?!

–Te he estado observando, a ti y a tu bestia –le planto frente, sonriendo–; tú solo eres su desquite sexual, pero yo lo deseo con... motivos bélicos, después de todo no se puede amar a una bestia, no sé si me comprendas.

Soltó una risa, mirando el cuerpo del médico.

–Eres hermoso –admitió–: pero por supuesto no estas a mi altura, aunque me divertiré contigo mientras tu bestia llega. Desde que lo vi pelear deseo tanto combatirlo y tomar su cabeza como premio.

–N-no dejare que me toques –respondió con dificultad, aún seguía mareado.

–No te vas a resistir, de eso ya me encargué –lo tomo del mentón–. No tienes elección; serás mio o perecerás bajo mis fauces así de simple.

Se inclinó a besarlo; era un beso violento, lleno de obsesión y posesividad –Reaper era tan territorial, lo marcaria como suyo y así provocaría aún más a Dante– sus colmillos rozaban los labios del Autobot, este último gimió debido a la brusquedad del beso y al abrir la boca Reaper introdujo su glosa.

Rápidamente Ruzuke comenzó a patearlo, sus fluidos bucales eran ácidos y lo lastimaban –además que le incomodaba por qué no lo amaba, ¡era su secuestrador!– pero el cazador no se detenía ni daba tregua estaba decidido a profanar sus labios con los propios.

Ruzuke cerro los ópticos y dejo de patear, aun debía intentar algo.

Reaper creyó haber ganado esa batalla cuando sintió el cuerpo laxo del mech de ópticos azules cuando este le mordió con fuerza la glosa haciéndolo sangrar.

–¡¿Argh?!

El segador sombrío estaba sorprendido, no creyó que alguien pudiese hacerle algún tipo de daño.

Por supuesto que nadie lastimaría al gran y respetado –temido– Señor del Inframundo, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría ni siquiera Whirl se atrevía a hacerle algún tipo de mala pasada pero ese pequeño y frágil médico le estaba desobedeciendo.

–Sabes en lo que te has metido al haberme mordido te voy a...

No escucho el sermón de Emperador con complejo de dios que estaba diciendo porque simple y sencillamente su CPU no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Dante jurándole amor, jurándole protección, cariño y amor.

Ruzuke creí en Dante, creía que lo encontraría.

Su amado Master lo llevaría lejos de esa bestia que solo lo lastimaba, solo debía resistir.

Unas palabras resonaron en su procesador.

 **Yo soy completamente tuyo, no dejaría que alguien más me posea. Te amo Zuke, y te amare hasta que una de nuestras lunas extinga su luz.**

–No me toques... –murmuro interrumpiendo el monologo de Reaper.

–... ¿qué acabas de decir?

–Que **no** me toques –subió la mirada, sus ópticos lo miraban desafiante.

–A mí nadie me prohíbe nada, ni siquiera tu guapo –soltó una risa y volvió a inclinarse para volver a besarlo.

Pero quedo en intento, pues el de armadura blanca y rojiza le dio un cabezazo.

–¡Te dije que no me tocaras! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que ese mech profanara lo que solo Dante podía

–Eres Bot muerto –susurro tocándose la frente–. Quería ser bueno, quise ser amable y pensé que aceptarías pequeño glitch, pero veo que quieres que te lastime.

Su sádica risa reboto por toda la habitación, haciendo reír también a los cadáveres.

–Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte doctor.

Reaper apretó su cuello, enterrando las garras haciendo que pequeñas fugas se abrieran, Ruzuke se removía intentando quitarse de encima al Señor del Inframundo.

–Comportaté o te enseñaré a respetarme.

Lo soltó, lamiendo las heridas provocadas.

Degustaba de su energon, se burlaba de él mientras chupaba las heridas.

–Sueltame maldita sea –gruñía, odia ser tocado por ese mech.

–Doctor mejor guarde el aliento –subió hasta su boca, atrapando sus labios en un cruel beso–; por que lo necesitaras cuando pruebe ese jugoso puerto.

–No voy a dejar que eso suceda –reto en un jadeo–. Sólo Dante puede y tu no eres Dante.

Reaper gruñó ese Autobot era todo un necio.

Por supuesto, él ya había raptado a otros Bots y todos se habían vuelto sumisos ante él ¿por qué ese médico no?

En verdad quería que le hiciera un daño mucho mayor.

–O te dejas de resistir o te muestro mis propias reglas.

Se alejó hasta la mesa, dónde tomo un látigo, se giró de nueva cuenta sonriéndole a Ruzuke.

–¿Crees que me asustas?

El de ópticos violetas apretó un botón, en látigo se volvió en energía pura.

–¿Decías?

Trago duro, en verdad el cazador lo haría sufrir.

–Ya que no quieres cooperar –se acercó, su voz tenía un toque sensual–. Tendré que hacerle daño a ese bonito cuerpo, pero no te preocupes –lo tomo del mentón, robándole un beso–; he visto como él también te deja las marcas de garras.

Río mientras alzaba el brazo para dar el primer golpe.

Gritó debido a la fuerte descarga eléctrica, el dolor era insoportable.

El cazador tan sólo reía, marcando el frágil cuerpo del médico Autobot. Abría heridas profundas, si no moría por los golpes seguramente lo haría por un desangrado.

–Vamos Ruzuke, ¿ya me obedecerás? Prometo que dolerá tanto como te gusta, incluso podrías gritar el nombre de tu bestia si te sobrecargo.

Era un asqueroso y no iba a caer en esas vulgaridades, prefería mil veces aguantar más tortura que tener interfaz con ese psicópata.

–No... N-no voy a conectarme contigo primero muerto antes que traicionar a Dante.

–¡Tsk! Como quieras doctor.

Los golpes bajaron a su zona interfaz, lo haría sufrir, nadie le negaba nada y menos ese Autobot ingenuo.

–Ya verás que no podrás resistirte, eres tan solo otra víctima.

Apretaba el látigo con fuerza no iba a dejar que Ruzuke se resistiera más, un simple Autobot no podía contra su voluntad.

La tapa iba desgastándose más y más, lo haría sufrir por negarse.

¡Nadie le negaba nada al Señor del Inframundo, al mismísimo Unicron!

Mostraba los colmillos en una mueca de disgusto al ver que el de orbes azules solo seguía gritando de dolor en lugar de pedir piedad.

–¡Ahh! ¡Argh!

Después de mini-ciclos la tapa cedió y cayó al suelo en un ruido seco, pudo distinguir su cable y su puerto.

–Ya era hora –Reaper soltó el látigo, mirando con sensualidad al médico–: ¿entonces ya estás dispuesto a que te posea?

Ruzuke desvió la mirada y contesto.

–Dante es el único, intenta algo y yo mismo te asesinare.

–Esas cuchillas de tus brazos las removí hace unos ciclos, no quería un incidente, pero me sorprendería ver con que truco me desactivaras.

–No necesito armas para repudiarte.

Ya era mucha negación y Reaper no la soportaba, apretó su puño y le dio un crochet en la quijada, no lo soportaría más.

–Me has convencido, no me sirves si sigues así.

Abrió comunicación, ya estaba hastiado de perder su valioso tiempo.

–Blackshift, saca a este estúpido Bot de mi vista –giro sobre sus talones, saliendo de la habitación–: llévalo de vuelta a su Cuartel, no necesito más estorbos, suficiente los tengo con mi Padre.

Ruzuke estaba débil, aunque logro escuchar la voz furiosa de Reaper por el pasillo, sonrió apagando los ópticos.

Antes de entrar en un apagado de emergencia logro escuchar la voz de otro Decepticon que le decía que no se moviera, que pronto ya no estaría más ahí.

–Dante...

• ● •

–Y si pudieras cambiar algo, ¿qué cambiarias?

–Cambiaria tu estúpida necedad, casi te desactivan por eso.

–Pero no lo hizo.

–Pero me preocupaste mi querido Kitten, hubieras olvidado esas estúpidas reglas por un momento y concentrarte en tu vida, casi haces que se me detuviera la Spark cuando te vi lastimado en las escaleras del Cuartel.

Lo abrazo con ternura, besando sus labios repetidas veces.

–Lo hice para que mi Master vea que puedo serle fiel siempre~

–Si vuelves a hacer eso de nuevo juro que yo mismo te desactivo.

–¿Dejarías a tu Kitten en servos ajenas? –cuestiono travieso.

–Solo si esos servos son los de tu Padre ayudándote con una cirugía –respondió serio.

–Oww, y yo que pensaba en pedirle un trío a Drift –le susurro a los receptores auditivos mientras rompía el abrazo y caminaba hacia la enfermería.

El de ópticos dorados sintió la faz calentarse, estuvo en shock unos momentos antes de reaccionar con un grito

–¡Espera Zuke! ¿Aún podemos hablar eso? ¡Esto no es justo, porque siempre tienes la última palabra!

Le contesto con una risa.

–¡Zuke, espérame tenemos que hablar eso! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si estoy de acuerdo! ¡Es el Sparkmate de tu hermana!

Otra risa.

–¡Por favor Zuke! ¡Deja de reírte!

–Oh cariño, yo sé que quieres algo así también.

 **N** **TA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Howdy!**

 **No sé si te haya gustado(?**

 **Tengo miedo por si no te gusta como maneje a tu OC**

 **Le doy gracias a Murdock por dejarme usar a Dante y hacerle una continuación paralela a uno de sus hermosos fics, a Ermac por dejarme usar a Reaper y a la señorita Sakura por prestarme a Ruzuke para hacer esto que ya tenia pensado desde hace muchos meses para ser exactos octubre del año pasado**

 **El lunes empiezo la prepa y eso quiere decir que los request no serán tan rápidos como antes(?**

 **Comenten.**


	89. Chapter 89

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, masturbación, amokoscisia, algofilia, astenolagnia, sadismo, asfixiofilia, alorgasmia y voyerismo.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en la serie de cómics **MTMTE**

* * *

La guerra había estallado, estaba en su punto más crítico y todos los soldados se preguntaban si hacían lo correcto; ambos líderes encapsulados en las hiperinformativas esferas omniglobos, mirando todo a través de cámaras y por decenas de miles... cuestionándose sobre su lealtad a la causa.

Vidas y armamento se había transformado en decimales y enteros, líneas de intersección y gráficas de barras o lineales. Todos eran _ceros_ y _unos_ , destruyendo esquemas globalizados sin indicios de desarrollos tácticos o crecimiento militar.

Todos se preguntaban ¿dónde está aquel héroe y aquel villano batallando? ¿Dónde están defendiendo su causa, el propósito por el cual existe la guerra?

¿¡Dónde?!

La lealtad y la traición era algo que era aún más discutido que la misma guerra entre los soldados.

Aunque, había cierto Decepticon que nunca sería infiel a los Decepticons, ni aún menos a Megatron.

 _ **Tarn**_.

El líder de la peligrosa División de Justicia Decepticon. La DJD cazaba a todos los traidores –y a todos los que les cubrían sus fechorías– para darles muerte.

De la peor manera.

–¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo para mañana? –preguntaba recargado en la pared mirando desinteresado a Kaon que tenía "la lista en sus manos".

–Por qué... –Kaon fue interrumpido por su líder.

–Por qué debemos acabar con todo lo que perturba el orden para nuestro Lord –Tarn miro a su contrario celeste, su mirada destilaba desprecio y molestia.

–¡Oww! Casi olvido que tu **amor** por Megatron, no te deja ver más allá.

El de torres Tesla tan solo se limitó a marcas alguna cosas antes de retirarse excusándose que debía ir a hablar con Vos a la sala de cámaras del Cuartel.  
Dejo solos a aquellos mechs, después de que el oficial de comunicaciones se fue quedaron otro momento más en silencio.

–De Megatron no hables –gruño rompiendo el silencio.

–Quizás –comento divertido cruzándose de brazos mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa.

–Hablo en serio Overlord –le dedico una furiosa mirada–; no me hagas desactivarte, Lord Megatron es alguien de respeto no tu simple juguete.

–Vamos cariño –sus ópticos denotaban diversión–: haces mucho para él y nunca he visto que venga a darte algo.

Mientras hablaba caminaba hacía el de armadura violeta, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y aún menos ese sensual tono de voz.

–Ni una felicitación, ni una medalla, ni un reconocimiento en Shanix o...

Se plantó delante de Tarn, sintiéndose como el único que tenía derecho sobre él.

–... _Interfaz_.

Susurró, sus labios cantaron cada sílaba.

Esa era burla, una de las peores contra el líder de la DJD y vaya que Overlord sabía cómo poner furiosa al fanático de Megatron.

–Me tienes harto, eres tan sólo un maniático insaciable de muerte –declaró, no debía perder los estribos.

–¿No te parece que el maniático insaciable es otro? –lo tomó por una de las esquinas de la máscara, riéndose cruelmente.

–Al menos no tengo un miedo patológico a la derrota –le dio un fuerte empujón, ya estaba hastiado de ese mech.

–Con que... –su mirada se volvió sádica, acercándose peligrosamente a Tarn–: sabes eso.

–No podía tenerte con mi equipo sin saber quién o qué clase de Bot eres –admitió–. Tienes un listado de características tan... Interesante.

–Soy todo lo que le gusta a nuestro líder.

Acaricio su cuerpo con lentitud, relamiéndose los labios.

–Fuerte, homicida, poderoso, un buen tirador, hábil, inteligente y...

Se inclinó a susurrarle a Tarn.

–... Resistente, en el campo de batalla y en la _cama_.

Soltó una maquiavélica risa que inundó por completo los sensores auditivos de Tarn.

–¿Por qué no te ríes conmigo? Sabes, mientras me rió deberías tocar tu estúpida música –Overlord lo tomó del cuello ejerciendo presión–. Este jodido lugar esta tan vacío y seco como tu válvula esperando por Megatron ¡iluso!

Otra ronda de risas.

–Fuiste... Fuiste digno.

Por primera vez el genocida de Autobots escuchaba la temblorosa voz del elocuente Decepticon.

Por primera vez escuchaba el miedo en la voz que solo recitaba baladas a Megatron.

Y eso... Eso le gustaba.

Tenía al filosófico Bot contra la pared, lo tenía atemorizado y preocupado por su mentira.

–No sabes lo bueno que se sintió tenerlo dentro mío –lo lanzo contra el suelo, cerniéndose sobre él–; y cuando sobrecargo en mí, ¡oh Primus! Tarn tu nunca sabrás lo que es eso porque... –se vio interrumpido por el líder de la DJD.

–¿Nunca...? –se veía afligido y confundido, su Spark estaba aún más destrozada que su T-cog.

–¡Silencio que aún no acabo la historia! –golpeo la máscara con impotencia, agrietándola un poco–. Después de esa conexión él y yo seguíamos con energía de sobra, me ofreció su exuberante cable –sonreía al ver la expresión ocular de Tarn–: todo _Noble Decepticon_ ha probado ese lubricante. Incluso tiene otro color y sabor, lástima que aún no lo pruebas.

Volvió a golpearlo sin piedad, haciendo que Tarn diera gemidos de dolor.

Para el de armadura celeste eso sería todo un descubrimiento.

El modulador de voz del gran admirador Decepticon había sido modulado para expresar sus palabras de forma profesional y cuando recitaba poesía esta se volvía más lírica y dulce, pero con su reciente engaño sólo pudo escuchar una triste entonación vocal y el dolor que le provocaba tragarse esa mentira, pero sus gemidos... Esos gemidos que se escapaban de su boca era algo nuevo que jamás había presenciado antes.

–Tarn, dulce Tarn.

Detuvo sus golpes, había pedazos de armadura faltante en el abdomen y pecho del sociópata, tan indefenso y vulnerable.

Justo como todas las víctimas que habían perecido ante Overlord.

–Podría hacerte digno –murmuro mientras se inclinaba a chupar una de las heridas pectorales del líder de la DJD–: solo los dignos podemos apelar para volver dignos a otros.

Tarn miraba con desprecio al ex-gladiador, lo detestaba con profundidad por humillarlo y escucharlo en su momento de debilidad. Pues, si había algo a lo que el fiel Decepticon nunca se negaría era al profundo amor y devoción que sentía por su líder.

Él daría su vida por Megatron, la causa era una de las cosas que lo motivaban, se sentía tan dentro de todo el propósito Decepticon.

A diferencia de Overlord que solo se había unido para destruir más cuerpos y hacer sus matanzas aún más famosas.

Y hablando de Overlord, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para excitarse en lugar de asesinar a Tarn; el líder de la DJD era tan cómico con ese supuesto odio y la fidelidad a los propósitos Decepticons, el de armadura celeste solo quería divertirse con él un rato.

–¿En serio no quieres enlazarte conmigo? No tengo todo tu tiempo.

Detrás de la máscara apretó la mandíbula, le iba a costar orgullo y dignidad, pero no había nada más que lo llenara de una profunda felicidad que el saber que su Lord alguna vez pudiese yacer junto a él... o al menos eso era lo que creía ante las embusteras palabras del temible Overlord.

–Sí, voy a conectarme contig...

Rápidamente sintió como su máscara era arrebatado de su rostro, sintió el aire chocar contra sus lastimados pómulos y destrozado mentón y parte de boca; exactamente las marcas del lado izquierdo.

No termino de hablar pues un beso cubrió sus labios, era un beso lleno de emociones, el placer y el erotismo también estaban incluidos; la hábil glosa del estratega delineó con rapidez los labios del mech violeta y sin pedir algún tipo de permiso para entrar y explorar la cavidad, el ex-gladiador degustaba principalmente de cualquier fluido –y eso iba desde saliva hasta **energon vital** , en especial eso ultimo–, que su –ahora– amante tuviera para ofrecerle, Tarn a duras penas apenas había abierto su boca y Overlord ya había entrometido su glosa recorriendo esta por la cavidad bucal de este qué, asqueado aceptaba que la glosa del genocida tocará su paladar, acariciara sus dientes e incitará a entrelazarse con la suya.

Al separarse del beso vio como Overlord sostenía con ambos servos su máscara, sonriendo.

–Te imaginaba más feo –se burló mientras tiraba su máscara a su suerte–: aunque no te ves tan mal tampoco, quizás deberías dejar de usar esa porquería.

–Se supone que vamos a conectarnos no a criticar que llevamos puesto o no.

Sus ópticos acentuaban a la perfección las palabras llenas de aversión y hastió que sentía Tarn por lo que hacía Overlord.

–Eres tan sensible ahora mismo.

Comenzó a unir sus labios nuevamente con los ajenos, esta vez inicio como un beso fugaz de esos que se daban _cuando ningún otro Decepticon podía verlos_ , pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, Overlord mordió un poco el labio inferior del Bot violeta –se sorprendió al principio por la intensidad que tenía para ser alguien que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción o compasión (hasta les parecía raro cuando este se enfadaba), pero aceptó– aunque logro sorprenderlo cuando Tarn inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacía un lado proporcionándole un beso más jugoso.

El de rostro lastimado sintió como los servos del estratega se cerraban entorno a su cuello ejerciendo un poco de presión, no le parecía nada raro que Overlord tuviese tendencias asfixiofilicas **(1)** pues este siempre se había caracterizado por su masoquismo y estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que lo practicaba con alguien... aunque en el CPU de Tarn daba vueltas con la pregunta **¿quién quería yacer junto a Overlord?**

Aunque lo mejor era seguir con el beso y olvidarse de todo lo demás, tan solo quería ser digno.

 **Digno de Megatron**.

Overlord pudo percibir como el asesino se relajaba y se dejaba llevar por el momento, esta vez, sin restricciones o admitir algo de mala gana –era homicida no un tonto, estaba muy enterado del asco que le tenía el líder de la DJD– incito a la glosa de Tarn a entrelazarse con la propia. Las batallas volvían loco al Bot celeste y el poder disputar por el dominio de esa danza húmeda lo volverían aún más loco.

El de armadura violeta acepto el "desafío" y entrelazo su glosa con la de su contrario, probando un poco más de cerca los peculiares fluidos que pertenecían a Overlord.

Su saliva era ácida, le recordaba a los pozos sulfúricos, en cambio, la suya no tenía ningún tipo de sabor era insípida.

–Tarn... –murmuró su designación, soltando un poco su cuello.

El de armadura celeste bajo un servo estimulando el chapado pélvico de su contrario.

Tarn no podía mantenerse de pie, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo interfaz con alguien y para ser sinceros; uno de sus puntos más sensibles se encontraba juntamente en su entrepierna.

–Detente –pidió en un gemido, sujetándose con fuerza de los brazos del estratega.

–Oh, ¿qué sucede Tarn? Te veo mal, ¿acaso no puedes soportar simples toques?

Se rió mientras lo volvía a besar.

–Megatron no es _tan amable_ como yo y si no puedes conmigo ¿por qué esperas que Megatron te desee siendo débil?

Amaba mentirle de esa cruel forma, era tan gracioso ver como Tarn hacía una mueca con la boca –esas cicatrices marcaban todo a la perfección– y como el brillo en sus ópticos refulgía cual rubí, desesperanzado y triste.

–Dame las gracias Tarn.

Lo condujo hasta una de las mesas; las D-pads, armas y otros instrumentos fueron víctimas del servo del ex-gladiador así mismo, deposito al de armadura oscura quien se recostó sobre la mesa.

–¿Cómodo? –preguntó mientras se colaba entre las piernas de este, inclinándose a lamer las heridas que seguían sangrantes.

–Nghh... Concéntrate, deja de hablar.

Overlord sonrió, empezando a hacer un largo camino de mordidas y chupetones que estremecían de sobremanera al líder de la DJD.

Tarn ahogaba sus gemidos, dolía ser torturado se esa forma, siendo tan sumiso ante ese repugnante mech. Por su parte, el de labios marcados se deleitaba de sobremanera pues le gustaba humillar a ese lamebotas de Tarn.

Se creía muy filosófico y catedrático con sus discursos "motivadores" y éticos sobre los Decepticon y su campaña de cambio.

¡Eran estupideces!

Se enfurecía en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar morder con más fuerza –arrancando pedazos de armadura en el proceso– y soltar algunos golpes.

Ese estúpido de Tarn se creía muy especial siendo tan fiel a alguien que casi no lo conocía.

Era un idiota.

Pero le enseñaría a como dejar de serlo.

Desplegó sus dagas, delineando con dulzura y delicadeza las placas pélvicas del obsesionado Decepticon, pasando entre las conexiones y el cableado.

–¡Argh! ¡Urgg!

Sintió como el filo se encajaba en sus sistemas interfaz; arrancando la placa metálica, haciendo que el energon vital brotará de la herida.

Gritaba de dolor, la lámina era extirpada con la brutalidad de Overlord, quien sólo disfrutaba de ese bizarro e intrincado espectáculo que sólo él podía crear.

–¡¿Argh?!

–Pero su tenemos aquí.

Retracto sus cuchillas, por fin la tapa había cedido y resbalaba entre el charco de energon cayendo final mente al suelo junto a algunas gotas de aquel líquido magenta.

Extendió un servo apretando el cable de Tarn.

–A Megatron le gustan grandes; porque **mientras más grande**...

Comenzó a masturbar ese excéntrico cable ónice, decorado con unos finísimos detalles violetas que formaban algunas rectas y perpendiculares junto a unos _MODS_ del mismo color, en la base del mismo se apreciaba el emblema Decepticon en un oscuro escarlata.

Movía su servo con fuerza y una destreza increíble, haciendo que Tarn gimiera desesperadamente.

–... **Más fuerte gritan**.

Metió sus dígitos a su boca mientras que su diestra ofrecía placer al pico de Tarn; los ensalivaba mientras pensaba en lo hermosos que serían los gemidos de dolor y excitación del elocuente Bot.

• ● •

Los miembros de la DJD estaban sentados observando como Tarn y Overlord intimaban, bebiendo un cubo de energon junto al oficial de comunicaciones que también bebía una copa con interés.

–¿Crees que Tarn pueda aguantar la sobrecarga? –cuestionó el de torres Tesla–; es decir, ya tenemos 15 mini-ciclos y lo único que puedo ver es su energon vital.

Vos contesto señalando la pantalla donde se mostraba como el estratega introducía sus tres dígitos con fuerza en su líder.

–Lo sé, pero yo también pienso que eso no podría pasar.

El más delgado volvió a hablar, frunció el ceño.

–No digas eso, me parece grosero que creas eso de Tarn y no creo que este pensando en **él** –sonrió bebiendo un poco de energon adulterado–: aunque, quizás si sea simpatizante de la alorgasmia **(2)**.

Vos soltó una risa, abrazando al anaranjado. Susurrándole a los receptores de audio.

–Hey, hey –lo alejo un poco–. ¿Por qué no mejor sigues mirando el video? Podrías aprender una o dos cosas de Overlord y después podríamos practicarlo tú y yo.

El mech de armadura violeta ónice asintió, girados hacia las grandes pantallas donde mostraba como el estratega mordía y chupaba el cable de su contrario violeta; el oficial de comunicaciones miro discretamente la entrepierna del científico.

Había demasiado lubricante que se filtraba por su –cerrado– chapado interfaz, era tanto que ya escurría por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

–Oh Vos mira lo que has hecho –susurro sintiendo como el calor también se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

El de ópticos escarlatas tan solo dio una "risa" sin mirarlo, ya sabía que era lo que seguía.

* * *

–¡Nghh, no Overlord, detente!

–Tranquilo "grandioso líder" –se burlaba de él con el rostro hundido entre sus piernas–. Ya casi vienen, lo siento, lo siento tan cerca.

–¡Ah, Lord!

Se hizo de receptores sordos ante todas las quejas del lastimado (y excitado) líder de la DJD y siguió con su trabajo; darle una oral mientras sus dígitos penetraban la estrecha válvula con total brutalidad.

–¡Argh, detente asqueroso pedazo de ...!

No pudo continuar pues había llegado a una sobrecarga rápida.

El lubricante brinco a los labios del homicida celeste quien gustoso mantuvo el líquido violeta en su boca por unos momentos. Escupió un poco de lubricante en su diestra, asegurándose de haberla empapado completamente para, posteriormente subir hasta los labios de Tarn y pasar el resto de lubricante por su boca.

–Ahh...

–A pesar de que eres un estúpido –un hilo de saliva-lubricante unía sus bocas–: debo admitir que tienes un sabor exquisito, vital e íntimo son combinaciones que adoro.

–Oh Lord...

Uno de sus servos abrió su propio equipo interfaz ante la mirada un poco aterrada –aunque intentaba disimularlo– de Tarn.

–Esto te va a doler –se rio liberando la presión de su entrepierna.

El líder de la DJD miro impresionado el enorme pico del estrega, era de un pálido azul junto a unas delicadas líneas rojizas a lo largo del mismo, le impresionaba la cantidad de lubricante que se filtraba por la punta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta? –reía mientras frotaba su servo lleno de fluidos ajenos contra su miembro, lo usaría como lubricante para poder adentrarse en la válvula de Tarn.

Estaba paralizado del profundo terror y odio que tenía hacia ese Bot.

Por su parte, Overlord separo un poco más las piernas del mech violeta.

–Acomódate, porque no parare hasta que me quede sin energon o tus mueras por la falta.

El líder de la DJD se apoyó en sus codos aun sin pronunciar palabra seguía en shock.

–Aquí vamos sweetspark.

Sin demorar entrometió cu cabe con rapidez, no iba a ser nada gentil con Tarn, y eso empezó desde que la mitad de su pico se adentró de un solo movimiento en el puerto húmedo del Bot violeta.

Este último grito de dolor, cuando el cable de Overlord se abría paso entre sus estrechas paredes destruyendo una que otra sensible membrana, evocándole un sentimiento de placer-dolor.

–¡Ah, Lord... Lord!

El estratega se inclinó hacia Tarn, besándolo para callar algunos gemidos y gritos.

–¡Nghh, ah! –intentaba no jadear ni gemir, pero le era casi imposible.

–Ya sé que lo adoras, que lo deseas –decía sin detener las embestidas erráticas y brutales–. Te gusta imaginar que yo soy él, que piensas que él es un perfecto amante, así que por que no nos dejamos de estupideces y gritas la designación que te mueve.

Se tragaría su orgullo frente a ese genocida psicópata, pero si no lo hacía sentía que explotaría en algún punto.

–Megatron... –murmuro con cansancio, las embestías dolían.

–Sin miedo, dilo, grítalo al mundo –movía sus caderas con rapidez y esa brutal fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

–Me... Megatron, ah Megatron~

–Grítalo, grítalo como si lo tuvieses enfrente –ordeno con firmeza.

–¡Oh Lord, Lord Megatron! ¡Lord Megatron por favor, ah~!

Aclamaba sin vergüenza o pena, amaba a su líder con locura y devoción, lo amaba tanto.

–Así me gusta pequeño Glitch...

Las embestidas siguieron y siguieron.

Los gritos de Tarn siguieron y siguieron.

Pero nunca exclamo la designación de Overlord, y él nunca se negó a eso.

Después de todo ambos tenían ese acuerdo.

Había _algo_ que los unía y ese "algo".

Era **Megatron**.

* * *

 **Asfixiofilicas (1): parafilia que consiste en excitarse al ahorcar/asfixiar a la pareja sin llegar a asesinarla.**

 **Alorgasmia (2): parafilia donde mientras se mantiene relaciones sexuales con alguien mientras se piensa o fantasea en alguien distinto.**

 **No es violación si el otro se deja(?**

 **Me pidieron que fueran sin ningún tipo de fluff(?**

 **En lo personal me gusta este shipp, aunque canónicamente Tarn odia demasiado a Overlord así que yo situé el Shot entre unos millones de años después de que la guerra comenzara, por que eh... quizás antes de Garrus-9 para que al menos tuviera un poco de sentido el Shot y de por qué no desde el principio se agarraron a golpes(?**

 **Kaon y Vos no tenían nada que ver pero se me hizo buena idea para practicar el voyerismo en personajes**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	90. Chapter 90

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, cursilerías e insinuaciones humano/cybertroniano.**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en **Transformers Prime**

* * *

Soundwave estaba decidido a buscar a ese Bot, quería despedazarlo y saber que había dentro suyo.

–¿Piensas cazarlo? –Airachnid miró al espía escéptica de cualquier técnica que planeara utilizar.

–Afirmativo –contesto la voz del científico de un solo óptico.

–¿Crees poder neutralizarlo?

Se giró a mirarla, no pronuncio ninguna palabra, ningún sonido, ni un movimiento.

Sus miradas chocaban sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción, aunque... ambos sabían cómo acabaría todo eso.

El tiempo se había detenido al momento que ella parpadeo.

Su seriedad y su profesionalismo como cazadora.

Su silencio y su imparcialidad como espía.

–¿En serio crees que podrás contra Dar Wasp?

–Afirmativo.

–Te desearía suerte... si es que existiera.

Se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino; esa sería una de sus pocas conversaciones.

La primera misión de un espía era observar, observaría hasta el cansancio si era necesario.

Quería sorprender a su Lord, él sería quien le trajese ese espécimen tan raro.

Fue una promesa silenciosa que marcaría los siguientes sucesos en su vida.

* * *

Lo seguía a distancia, a una distancia... demasiado prudente.

Estaban prácticamente miles de kilómetros, pero aun así podía ver esa armadura oscura con detalles dorados, se veía tranquilo volando sobre el cielo nocturno.

La noche pasaba lenta para Nehuen, sobrevolaba la tranquila ciudad de Jasper sin intenciones de regresar al horario establecido por sus podres; estaba triste y confundido por todo que había paso al cabo de una semana.

Veintidós años sintiéndose como alguien que podía encajar en esa estúpida sociedad humana para que hace 14 años se diera cuenta que no era así, que era diferente a todos y que en una sola semana todo lo que había ocultado celosamente se hubiese ido a la basura.

Aunque quiere llorar las lágrimas no salían.

No lo harían, debía ser fuerte ante todo y ante todos.

Por su lado, Soundwave tan solo lo miraba interesado.

Toda la estructura corporal de Nehuen era extraordinaria, estaba seguro que Airachnid ya deseaba tener su cabeza en la pared de trofeos, que Shockwave estaría deseoso para poder estudiarlo, Knock Out estaría feliz de practicarle una disección y... y su Lord estaría contento de ver de lo que él era capaz.

Los dos Bots se encontraban en silencio, unos extrañando vieja gloria y otros extrañando su antigua vida.

Soundwave lo hacía para seguir viviendo, Nehuen lo hacía por que amaba a su familia.

Carecía de amor y cariño.

Pero Dark Wasp tenía una gran sobredosis de eso que le faltaba al espía Decepticon.

* * *

Era raro que peleara a gritos con alguien, pero ese Scout lo sacaba de quicio con todos sus comentarios déspotas.

–¡Vete, vete! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Su Spark no sentía odio, pero si otra cosa distinta.

–¡¿Por qué solo me insultas?!

Smokescreen solo se reía en su cara y lo ignoraba.

Los demás Autobots regañaban al cadete y lo obligaban a disculparse –en especial el comandante de los Autobots– y Nehuen las aceptaba... aunque no siempre, no se merecía que el de armadura blanca le hiciera esas bromas pesadas y comentarios incomodos.

Nehuen estaba que ardía en furia, las expresiones que hacía con a boca y la manera que miraba era algo interesante de lo que Soundwave tomaba nota y se procuraba grabar.

Tenía ya algún tiempo siguiéndole la pista a Dark Wasp y había algo en él que lo hacía sentir diferente, quizás era porque la avispa tenia verdaderos sentimientos que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la guerra que tenían los Decepticons con los Autobot.

Él era ajeno a toda emoción de enojo y odio, él era único en su especie.

Un ser que arriesgaba su vida estando con los Autobots cuando nadie lo veía.

Y según investigo, Nehuen era miembro de _Green Peace_ una organización humanan que ayudada a conservar la bola de barro que actualmente habitaban y muy internamente se preguntaba ¿por qué ayudaba a los humanos?

Sería un misterio.

Uno de los que quería descubrir con el tiempo, al igual que quería preguntarle por qué iba a esos conciertos de música horrible.

Soundwave se decía a si mismo que cuando pudiese hablar con él reproduciría una _Playlist_ que el mismo había mezclado, vaya DJ que se creía Dark Wasp si llegaba a escuchar música hippie y desafinada.

El jet se decía muchas cosas cuando observaba al Bot sin bando, se prometía muchas cosas cuando observaba sus hábitos y costumbres.

Pero había una en especial.

Cuando veía que Smokescreen lo trataba mal; Soundwave se había prometido asesinar a aquel Bot y entregarle su cabeza a Nehuen como presente, admiraba mucho a Nehuen y mientras más lo observaba... más enamorado estaba de él.

* * *

Su "primer encuentro" se limitó a un cruce de miradas cuando Bumblebee y Arcee batallaban con él para recuperar a los humanos que había encapsulado, pero por supuesto, Marla; la hermana no biológica de Nehuen no había sido capturada pues Soundwave sabía lo mucho que significaba para Dark Wasp.

–¡Nehuen, necesitamos ayuda! –era la femme que intentaba quitarse a Laserbeak de encima.

Soundwave rápidamente retracto los tentáculos que mantenían apresado al explorador e hizo que el ave se alejara de la moto cybertroniana ante la mirada atónita de la avispa metálica y los otros dos Autobots el temible espía liberaba a los humanos para después transformarse e irse tan rápido como pudo.

–¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasa? –pregunto Jack aun sin entender.

–Yo... no lo sé –respondía Arcee igual de confundida.

Bumblebee emitía pitidos, feliz por tener al niño de lentes a su lado de nuevo mientras Miko saltaba alegre.

–Seguro le tuvo miedo a Nehuen, ese Soundwave se acobardo al verte.

Pero no era así.

Soundwave no pelearía contra Nehuen, no estaba dispuesto a lastimarlo.

Y **nunca lo estaría**.

* * *

Se idealizaba en la Némesis, lugar que no había dejado desde que habían llegado a la Tierra.

Con Dark Wasp como oficial menor.

Estando en la sala de cámaras, sintiendo como los brazos de su amado Nehuen se envolvían en su pecho, riéndose por alguna tontería.

Le gustaba la risa del humano-cybertroniano, le gustaba demasiado.

Se quitaría la máscara y lo besaría, entregándole todo su amor en una sola acción.

Nehuen seria suyo.

Sería lo que nunca antes tuvo.

Le daría todo lo que necesitara, sería un buen Decepticon y le enseñaría lo hermoso que era ser un mech.

Nehuen... amaba con total descontrol y locura.

Nunca antes había amado a alguien así que esa "nueva faceta" lo mantenía ciego ante la verdad.

El ni siquiera conocía a Soundwave, nunca habían cruzado palabra tan solo una mirada.

Mientras Soundwave idealizaba todo, Dark Wasp mantenía un miedo al Decepticon pues le habían advertido de lo peligroso que era.

* * *

En su habitación asignada tenia consolas y dispositivos multimedia, todos y cada uno de ellos reproducían imágenes o videos de Dark Wasp.

Soundwave se la pasaba en su cámara de recarga observándolos con detenimiento, analizando cada palabra o movimientos que hacía.

La forma en la cual movía las alas al volar o fruncía el ceño haciendo muecas con la boca. O quizás cuando sonriera ante alguna broma de Miko o Wheeljack.

Recortaba audios con la voz de Nehuen para que procesaran frases como "Soundwave" o "te quiero" y algunas otras más.

El espía sentía su pecho crecer, estaba enamorado.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien.

Como como oficial táctico, había planeado e idealizado una relación con el muchacho. En su CPU había recreado miles de escenarios en donde se le declaraba al Bot de preciosas alas doradas, donde escapaba con Dark Wasp, donde convencía a Nehuen de unirse a los Decepticons y algunas otras... donde lo poseía con tal dulzura y amor que casi creía imposible de llevar acabo esa fantasía a la realidad.

En verdad amaba a Dark Wasp, pero últimamente no había podido observarlo con total libertad pues se la vivía trabajando con Shockwave encerrado en el laboratorio por eso cuando le toco hacer trabajo de campo lo primero que hizo fue localizar a su querida avispa cybertroniana favorita para observarlo durante horas completas en silencio mientras su procesador creaba escenarios y fantasías donde él y Nehuen eran felices juntos, nunca dejaría esa confortable burbuja que había creado alrededor de la designación de Dark Wasp.

Cuando llego al lugar se dispuso a grabar cada movimiento del Bot de armadura oscura, pero se sorprendió al ver que reía junto al cadete molestoso, se sentía confundido ¿por qué reía junto a él? ¿por qué lo tomaba del hombro tan dulcemente y le sonreía con ese rubor en el rostro?

¿Por qué entrelazaba sus servos tras el cuello de ese Autobot? ¿Por qué se inclinaba a susurrarle algo?

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo _besaba_?

¡¿ **Por qué**?!

¡¿ **Por qué hacía eso**?!

El pecho se le encogía.

En su interior todo se rompía; sus aspiraciones, sus intenciones amorosas, su fe... todo se había ido al oxido en un nano-ciclo.

Todo lo que había construido su mente había caído.

Seguía grabando como ellos se besaban, sonriéndose.

Se alejó, no lloraría.

No valía la pena llorar por un amor que nunca existió.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su engaño, cuando se dio cuenta de lo iluso e idiota que era.

Nehuen no lo amaba.

Y nunca lo haría.

Que iluso había sido.

* * *

 **Espero te guste!**

 **Soy gran fan tuyo así que siento si hice algo malo o no te gusta, si gustas puedo hacer otro o... lo que quieras, admiro mucho tus fanfics**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	91. Wolves

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

 **Nota: esto contiene slash, sexo oral, Black Kiss,**

 **Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el **AU de** _ **MzPrime**_

* * *

Estaba cansado de los problemas, de su gente, del reino, de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se ahogaba en simples problemas familiares o en problemas políticos.

Los cyber-Wolves le aburrían; ya no soportaba la presión de vivir junto a su gente, junto a su familia estaba harto de todo y de todos.

Tiro su corona, renuncio a su forma cuadrúpeda y corrió por los jardines que estaban cubiertos por grandes muros que protegían el reino.

Deseaba que la luz de alguna de las dos lunas le trajera un presente, algo para olvidar.

Fue coronado Rey a una edad –para un cyber-Wolf– temprana pues su Creadora había sido desconectada por una enfermedad, dejándole solo a cargo de sus hermanas menores y todo un reino.

Muchos Bot y forasteros habían llegado a querer conquistarlos cuando vieron que la Reina había caído, pero nadie contaba que el heredero fuese de espíritu fuerte e inquebrantable, él había alzado el reino nuevamente –hacia quizás un par de siglos atrás– y mantuviera la estabilidad siendo él un soberano joven.

Pero ahora, tenía todo lo que se podía pedir.

Poder, habilidades, familia, aliados.

Todo eso era considerado como lo mejor en la vida de un mech.

Pero sentía que falta algo, y ese "algo" era lo que aún no podía descifrar.

Cuando se cansó de correr por los jardines llego hasta uno de los lagos de aceite admirando el reflejo de la luz de luna meditaba mucho, ¿debía irse y probar fortuna? ¿debía quedarse y seguir en esa monotonía?

Sus hermanas aun necesitaban de él, pero él de ellas **no**.

Miro sus garras, ¿qué clase de estupideces estaba pensando?

No iba abandonar Torre de Metal por sus caprichosos pensamientos, la noche pasaba lenta ante los ópticos dorados.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que un puñado de guardias reales llego hasta donde se encontraba, tenían marcas de disparos y cortes que no parecían tan profundos.

–¡Mi señor, mi señor! –gritaban hasta que llegaron frente a él haciendo una reverencia antes de volver a hablar–. Detectamos un intruso en el sector sur.

–¿Un intruso? –sentía que sus suplicas comenzaban a ser escuchadas.

–Si –contesto otro guardia–. Lo neutralizamos antes que avanzara mas.

–Aunque ya estaba herido –menciono otro–; tenemos un mal presentimiento que lo que le haya atacado venga a terminar el trabajo.

–Sera un buen reto –se rio trinando sus dígitos mientras caminaba de regreso al _castillo_ –: tengo medio siglo sin que mi _kusarigama_ pruebe energon fresco.

–Mi Señor no creemos que...

–No pedí opiniones –contesto el soberano de los cyber-Wolf sin mirar a sus guardias–: ahora, vayamos que no tengo toda la noche.

Los demás guardaron silencio lo que resto del camino, mirándose confundidos.

* * *

Observaba sus cadenas y grilletes con detenimiento; muñecas y tobillos fuertemente asegurados.

No recordaba mucho después de haber brincado ese muro, caminar por algo que simulaba baldosas y luego recordaba gritos y golpes.

¡Ah!

Y unas bestias arrastrándolo a la oscuridad.

Debía escapar rápido, debía permanecer sereno, pero el no saber dónde se encontraba lo ponía nervioso y aún más por no recordar.

¿Lo capturaron los Autobots? ¿Lo tenían como prisionero? ¿O es que la DJD se había enterado que en su Escuadrón había un desertor escondido? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero lo que si sabía es que tenía que escapar.

Vio en suelo de su celda, había trozos de metal –su armadura se había destruido un poco así que había pequeñas laminillas– los pedes la empujo hasta que pudo semi inclinarse a recoger el pedazo de metal. Acerco la laminilla, ajustando el trozo con el diente de la esposa; empujo el pedazo de metal tensando la esposa al momento, tan solo espero unos nano-ciclos para que esta se abriera, ahora solo debía hacerlo con su servo izquierdo y ahora que estaba libre sería más fácil liberarse.

Iba a hacer su segundo movimiento cuando escucho unas voces por el pasillo.

Apagó los ópticos, fingiendo seguir débil.

–Hey tú –llamó el celeste acercándose a los barrotes de la celda.

No respondió, tan solo encendió lentamente sus ópticos.  
Miro con detenimiento a los mechs frente a él.

Eran extraños, tenían rasgos más... **Salvajes**.

–Identificate Decepticon.

Gruñó uno de ellos mostrando los colmillos.

–Ugh... –iba a mandarlo directamente con Unicron pero alguien más se le adelanto.

–No te responderá si le hablas así –el de ópticos dorados sonrió–. Dejenos solos.

Su mirada arisca cambio a una confundida, ¿por qué ese Bot había ordenado eso?

Cuando los restantes se fueron, el Rey miro al mech que habían encadenado.

–No me importa saber tu designación, tampoco me importa saber si eres Autobot o Decepticon y aún menos las razones por las que llegaste a mis tierras.

–Pero que cortés –sonrió, de su labio brotaba energon vital.

–E esperado mucho por ti –sentencio.

–¿Por mí? Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que me ves ¿cierto? Yo no sé ni siquiera donde me encuentro –movió sus servos, haciendo que las cadenas sonasen como el viejo silbido de una vieja ocarina–: y me tienes prisionero.

–Pedí por ti, pedí a mi Dios que me trajera el regalo perfecto para un Emperador –hablaba con sensualidad, apoyándose en los barrotes–; ¿me venderías tu alma?

–¿Qué clase de bestia eres? –cuestiono como respuesta–. Tienes ese emblema tan raro, ¿qué o quién eres?

El Rey rió, contemplando a su prisionero.

–Entraste a mi reino, soy un cyber-Wolf –golpeaba uno de los barrotes con su garra–. Tienes al mismísimo Rey enfrente, el Amo y Señor de todo lo que está dentro de estos muros. Pero puedes decirme **Dante** si te parece.

Medito sus palabras, el mech azul en serio parecía alguien de realiza y ahora que sabía eso sería muy complicado hacer que lo soltara, aunque debía jugar mejor sus cartas si quería salir rápido de aquel lugar y reagruparse con su Escuadrón.

–¿Por qué no te presentas? Es de mala educación no decir tu designación cuando alguien más te lo ha dicho ya.

–Usted –sonrió coqueto, mostrando un tono de voz más comprensible–: dijo que no quería saber mi designación, yo solo le tomó la palabra Alteza.

El licántropo soltó un gruñido, un golpe a puño cerrado a los barrotes abollándolos un poco.

–Dímelo, es una orden.

–¿Acaso soy de su propiedad ahora?

–Estas dentro de mis tierras, hare contigo lo que quiera, ahora dime tu maldito nombre.

Bufo.

– **Blackshift**.

–¿Solo eso me dirás?

–¿Quieres saber más? –sus ópticos eran lo único que brillaba en la oscuridad de aquel lugar–. Acércate y quítame esto, prometo no morder... a menos que tú quieras.

Dante dudo por un momento, pero después sonrió y empujo un poco los barrotes que hacían de puerta.

Conforme se iba acercando distinguió mejor al Decepticon, su armadura era de unas gamas oscuras y plateadas en algunas partes y unos resaltantes ópticos escarlata tan rojos como el mismo emblema Decepticon que portaba en el pecho.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención era la cicatriz que partía sus labios, parecía que tras esa marca había una historia que deseaba fuese contada pero bien sabia que eso no pasaría.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué es rojo y no violeta? –la mirada del Rey se posó sobre el torso de Blackshift.

–¿Por qué esa fusión Autobot y Wolf?

No contestaba preguntas. No sería su Aviador **(1)** , sería suPrincipito... solo por esa noche.

–Debes responder mis preguntas con una verdadera respuesta no con más preguntas –gruño, ese mech era un tanto desesperante.

–¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en mí? Hace un momento dijo que no le importaba saber nada de mí.

–¡Ah! que perceptivo eres Black –sonrió mientras se inclinaba a tomarlo del mentón–: ¿puedo llamarte "Black", cierto?

–Como usted desee Alteza –su tono irónico no pasó desapercibido.

–De todos los que pudieron haberme concedido me trajeron a alguien que parece que no va a cooperar –bufo un poco, mirándolo desganado con esos hermosos ópticos dorados que tenían un poco hipnotizado al Decepticon.

– _No hay nada gratis en esta vida_ –admitió, sentía como bajaba la presión en su servo derecho, debía seguir sosteniéndose.

Dante solo se inclinó un poco más, recogiendo con su glosa el energon que empezaba seco que la herida del labio de su contrario.

Nadie en mucho tiempo había tocado sus labios y menos con la glosa como lo había hecho el cyber-Wolf.

–Eres asqueroso –declaro intentando limpiarse la boca con su hombro, la glosa de Dante le había dejado unos escalofríos.

–Te dije que me pertenecías desde el momento que cruzaste el muro –se levantó, alejándose un poco del Decepticon–; y hablando de eso, ¿por qué entraste a mis tierras?

Desvió la cara antes de contestar, no merecía que un Rey lo viera a la cara después de sus palabras.

–Corría de la _gran_ maldad –parecía que el suelo fuese interesante, pues Blackshift tenía la mirada en el–. Finalmente me fui de ahí y bueno... aquí me tienes.

–¿Aún siguen en guerra? –Dante rio, estúpidos Autobots, estúpidos Decepticons.

Guardo silencio unos momentos, pensando en que respuesta le daría.

–Es... algo complicado –respondió al cabo de unos mini-ciclos.

–Creí que todo esto había acabado, me entere que una Nave con un Prime se fue hace ciclos solares, ¿qué acaso nadie sabe lo que sucede en el planeta? –el de color celeste se encogió de hombros–. Si he escuchado de bandas Decepticons rebeladas ¡pero por favor! Nadie es tan tonto como para seguir peleando por algo que ya se perdió.

De repente subió la mirada; mostrando una ladina sonrisa exhibiendo su par de colmillos.

–Un mech tiene que luchar contra la tentación –alzo ligeramente los hombros, aun podía sentir como un hilillo de energon corría por su labio–: aún quedan quienes prefieren la muerte honorifica que un encierro deshonroso.

–Me supongo que tú eres de los primeros.

–¿Lo crees? –su mirada escéptica hizo que Dante soltara una risa.

–No quieras pasarte de listo –decía intentando no perder la paciencia, si ese esa su tributo entonces debía ser más optimista–; ¿y si dejas tu impertinente actitud? No creí que esta conversación se alargara tanto, el "enviado" que tengo solo aplaza lo inevitable.

Se inclinó hacia él, trazando su sombra con sus garras haciendo que el de ópticos escarlatas gimiera, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso.

–Protege la puerta de los lobos –a los Autobots no les quedaba la etiqueta de "abusadores" y aún menos esa bestia–: los puedes oír rasgar como...

Dante delineo el emblema de su pecho, mirándolo impresionado.

–Creerás que vine por "tu Dios" –era momento de irse, sentía pesado el cuerpo–; pero yo solo llegué aquí por cobardía, los reyes merecen un mejor compañero ¿no lo crees, Dante?

–No soy conformista, elijo solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Se iba a acercar nuevamente para besarlo, pero el sonido de cadenas soltándose lo alerto al igual que un crochet directo a su mandíbula, el golpe lo hizo retroceder.

–Le deseo suerte encontrando algo así –Blackshift jalo las cadenas que sostenían su otro servo y aprovechando los nano-ciclos en los que Dante seguía desorientado pudo romper las que apresaban sus piernas–. Porque yo tengo que irme.

El cyber-Wolf se recuperó, gruñendo

–Cometes los peores errores –tomo posición de batalla–. ¿Por qué aun no has sido desactivado?

–Digamos que no he estado en posiciones como esta... hasta ahora.

Dante gruñía, mirando como el Decepticon intentaba acertarle algún golpe.

–No quería ser grosero en algún momento "Alteza" –dio un Swing al lateral derecho del azulado–. Pero es tiempo va en mi contra, necesito encontrar a alguien y siento decirte que "ese alguien" no eres tú.

–¿No entiendes que eres mío? –gruño deteniendo su próximo ataque–. No me hagas hacerte daño.

–Me tengo que ir –detuvo los golpes–. No regresare a tu reino, pero déjame irme, hay quienes esperan mi regreso o señales de vida.

–No tienes a nadie –Blackshift miraba el suelo, _parecía_ decaído.

–No hables si no tienes ni idea de lo que sucede afuera de tus muros, no tiendes ni idea de lo que hago –con ayuda de su pede recogió una cadena–. Y si tengo que desactivarte para poder irme lo hare.

–¿Por qué pido a un Dios que parece que no entiende lo que quiero? –cuestiono en voz alta antes de agacharse ante un ataque.

El de armadura oscura intentaba golpear a Dante, se hacía desesperante el estar con él, sentía una extraña incomodidad por lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Analizaba los movimientos para esquivar del Rey cyber-Wolf, intentando calcular los nano-ciclos que tardaba en responder al ataque hasta que por fin pudo atinar unos cuantos.

–¡Hey! –se quejó en un gesto divertido–. No quería encerarme de nuevo.

Dante reía, ese Decepticon había llegado herido... en algún momento la energía se le agotaría debido a la falta de energon y caería.

Y él estaría ahí para detener su caída.

Los gruñidos de Blackshift se hacían menos audibles hasta que fueros susurros, sus ópticos perdían brillo y sus movimientos eran relantelizados... no había manera de poder irse.

Pero daría lo que fuese para salir, escapar, la libertad lo esperaba.

Lástima que no la vería por mucho tiempo.

Cayo de rodillas, los orbes rubí estaban intermitentes su cuerpo caía lentamente hacia adelante... pudo ver como Dante lo tomaba de los hombros agachándose hasta poder susurrar a sus receptores.

–Mejor no protejas la puerta de los lobos, no pasara mucho tiempo antes que se derrumbe y se abra...

Sus ópticos se apagón apristamente, dormiría hasta que sus sistemas fueran regularizados.

Rápidamente llamo a uno de los médicos, suministrando energon y reparando algunas heridas tan solo para que Dante se lo llevara cargando hasta su propia habitación.

Pasaron algunos mini-ciclos antes que despertara en una habitación de porte lujoso, intentándose quitar sabanas y una que otra capa de tela orgánica.

–Estoy seguro que si tuvieras un arma –escucho la voz de Dante, eso lo hizo mirar a todos lados–; posiblemente ya hubieras destruido nuestra habitación.

–¿Nuestra? No puedo creer que hayas dicho semejante estupidez.

Dante salió de lo que parecía una habitación adyacente, tenía un cubo de energon en su servo.

–Mientras recargabas intente investigarte, tuve que llamar a uno que otro contacto y me entere que eras un prófugo.

–¿Eras? –hizo hincapié en esa palabra, lo correcto sería "eres".

–Hasta ahora, tu querido escuadrón están en manos Autobot ahora mismo y si quieres puedo enseñarte las placas de Drag Strip, Clonner y Rougue –Dante se acero a la extensa cámara de recarga, sentándose en la orilla–. Por cierto, bebe un poco.

Con un servo tembloroso tomo el cubo, ya no importaba seguir buscando una falsa libertad.

–No quiero regresar a casa.

–¿A esa Nave? También fue decomisada, bonitas armas que tenían –le sonrió, ese Decepticon no buscaba compasión en sus palabras así que él no se las daría–. Son parecidas a las que mis guardias te quitaron.

–Gracias por notarlo –respondió bebiendo–. Tarde mucho en construir mi sable y el blaster es un regalo de mi comandante para destruir la última resistencia de Tiger Pax.

–Cuando te entregue...

–Habrá muchas caras mirándome –interrumpió mientras su mirada fría e inexpresiva se clavaba en los ópticos del cyber-Wolf.

–Los deseos de los Autobots te derrumbaran y esperaran el momento para destruirte –sonrió, había dos opciones en la mesa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Blackshift miro a Dante con diversión.

–Me he quitado mis cadenas –menciono dejando el cubo entre sus piernas mientras movía sus muñecas–. Pero aun siento las esposas.

Iba a responder, pero rápidamente volvió a hablar.

–Dante podrías quitarlas –acentuó con una burlona sonrisa.

Bebió lo que quedaba del cubo y lo lanzo al suelo.

Jalo al cyber-Wolf contra la cámara de recarga, estaba harto de todo, de su estúpido escuadrón, de los Autobot y de la guerra que habían perdido.

En momentos como ese vendería su alma –o lo que quedaba de ella– por cualquier piedra brillante.

Lo tomo de la barbilla con dos dígitos, haba pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había hecho algo así, pero si iba a ser encerrado en esa lujuria forzada entonces debía ser lo más positivo con esa _sentencia_.

Armado de valor lo beso; era un beso de confusión y emociones encontradas y por supuesto el placer y el erotismo también estaban adjuntados al igual que esos fluidos bucales que se mezclaban. Iba a perder un poco de su ego como Decepticon, pero valía la pena volver a recordar tiempos turbios y oscuros que tuvo; con una destreza utilizo su glosa para lamer los labios del Emperador de cyber-Wolf, mordió el labio inferior de Dante.

Al sentir la mordida sobre su boca el de ópticos dorados se separó del beso, empujando a Blackshift de él.

Un hilillo de salía los unía, Dante lo corto con su glosa de manera sensual, quien diría que el Decepticon que había llegado herido y furioso estuviese muy tranquilo compartiendo saliva con él.

–Un mech tiene que luchar contra la tentación~ –Dante repetía, saltando esta vez sobre el de ópticos rojizos.

Acción que no fue bien recibida por el mech ónice, empujo al Rey acomodándose sobre sus propias rodillas.

–Acordemos que yo no voy a dejar que introduzcas ni una tuerca dentro de mí –menciono.

–Pero... –interrumpió a Dante cubriendo su boca con la suya.

Sin tiempo que perder, filtro su glosa recorriendo esta por la cavidad bucal del cyber-wolf, pasando su glosa por los filosos colmillos de Dante –sin miedo a llegar a punzarse, el peligro era lo que le gustaba– tomándolo de los hombros para acostarlo y situarse sobre él.

Rápidamente el Monarca rompió el beso, queriendo asesinar con la mirada.

–¿Por qué yo debería aceptar que intentes meterme el...?

–Por qué creo que es más que obvio que nosotros los Decepticons no perdemos dignidad ante alguien que porta medio emblema Autobot y medio... de lo que sea que seas.

–Que soy un cyb...

–Y decías que yo hablaba mucho –dijo antes de atrapar sus labios en un húmedo beso.

Dante iba a quejarse nuevamente, pero prefirió callarse, tenía razón.

Los servos oscuros paseándose por la armadura celeste, Blackshift reía ante las expresiones que le regalaba el licántropo.

El Decepticon bajo sus besos al cuello del Rey, mientras sus caricias llegaban al sistema interfaz de Dante, acción que hizo gritar al cyber-Wolf.

–¡Ah no, eso no! –gruño llenado sus servos a su equipo interfaz.

Blackshift sonrió, si había algo que lo caracteriza era que lograba acorralar enemigos de la misma forma que alguna vez lo hicieron con él.

–Mejor no protejas la puerta de los lobos, no pasara mucho tiempo antes que se derrumbe y se abra...

Su risa resonó por la habitación.

Dante solo pensaba que la madrugada pasaría lenta y tenía el presentimiento que una pelea comenzaría nuevamente.

* * *

 **Para mi bella Murdock**

 **La canción se llama "Wolves" es de Rang'n'Bone man, tiene buenas canciones que te hacen sentir filosófico (?**

 **El 19 empiezan los parciales y sinceramente no quiero, ya tenía un buen de ideas e inspiración para que me dijeran "el viernes hay proyecto, el lunes presentas la escuela modernista y recuerda el trabajo de capacitación" así no se puede(?**

 **Y también debo ponerme al corriente con LOL y OW ya que salieron los eventos del año del perro y además mi Sugar Daddy(?) me esta ayudado a farmear mas warframes y tener mi propia legión e intento que sea antes del 19 tener al menos 5 de ellos asi que... no creo poder hacer mas capítulos hasta e de marzo**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


	92. Love Me

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** tengo beneficio alguno por subir capítulos de esta historia.

 **Nota: esto contiene muchas cosas Random.**  
 **Disfrútalo~**

 **Drabbles**

* * *

Los días en Motor City pasaban lentos y repetitivos.

Decepticons robando en refinerías, haciendo desórdenes en las autopistas e incluso destruyendo algunos edificios vacíos.

Como ahora, que Starscream junto al triple changer y el cíclope estaban saqueando un reactor de materia prima en aleación y metal.

–¡Blitzwing! –grito el seeker–. Distráelos, nos vemos después.

El de monóculo asintió, era el momento que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

El de armadura grisácea purpurina camino con pasos de espuma, asegurándose que su presa estuviera completamente sola.

Lo vio caminando, sostenía su hacha en servía mientras hablaba con uno de sus compañeros por el comunicador.

Se posicionó tras él, esperando el momento perfecto para sorprenderlo.

–¿Tuvieron suerte? –su mirada dirigida al frente hacía las cosas más fáciles.

–No, aunque –la voz de Ratchet sonaba cansada–: Bumblebee y Bulkhead destruyeron una pared y Prowl ya evacuó a los humanos.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos en...

Sintió como un servo se cerraba entorno a su boca y era apresado contra otro cuerpo. Sus gritos eran ahogados por la gran palma del Decepticon.

Desde hacía meses el de triple personalidad había empezado a tener emociones extrañas por ese Autobot.

Su dañada Spark reconocía que estaba "enamorado" pero por mucho que digiera dispararle misiles helados o llamas extremadamente calientes no podía... solo quería un beso.

–¡¿Optimus estas bien?! –gritaba el médico pronto se escucharon a los demás Bots gritar.

–Lo siento, pero por el momento Prime está ocupado conmigo.

–¡¿Argh?! –Optimus se removía frenético.

Intento golpearlo, pero Blitzwing torció uno de sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo que soltara su arma, el de ópticos escarlatas aprovecho para patearla lejos.

–Optimus vamos para allá –cerro su comunicación, sonaba preocupado.

Soltó un resoplido, eso le daba algunos mini-ciclos, aunque quizás eran los suficientes para lo que tenía planeado en sus maquiavélicos –y retorcidos– pensamientos.

Le dio media vuelta, aun tapando su boca; Optimus estaba furioso su procesador mandaba alertas y buscaba alguna estrategia.

Mientras que Blitzwing solo quería algo más íntimo, no tenía ni idea, había muchas voces en su cabeza y no podía escucharlas todas.

Icy quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más.

Hothead quería someterlo y hacerlo solo suyo.

Random quería bailar y besarlo, quería hacerlo sonreír, quería ambos fuesen uno.

–Me atraes Autobot –menciono el rostro azul con seriedad.

La expresión de sorpresa de Optimus y su grito lo hicieron enfadar, cambiando su humor.

–¿¡Urghh?! ¡¿Darhh?!

–¡Si Auto-tonto! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! –el rostro escarlata apretó la mandíbula.

El Prime aun no creía lo que le acababan de decir, estaba impactado dejando laxo el cuerpo.

Blitzwing noto eso.

Ya era hora de poder probar que estaba listo para dar _ese gran paso_.

Destapo sus labios, escuchando como se acercaban los pasos corriendo de los demás Autobots.

Admiro unos segundos los labios tan llenos, con el pulgar acaricio la comisura de estos, notando el miedo y la confusión en los orbes celestes tan brillantes, tan hermosas.

–¡ _Te amo_! –grito el rostro negro que acababa de cambiar.

En el momento que eso sucedía pudo ver por el rabillo del óptico que los cuatro Bots estaban parados en el umbral, en shock.

En su cabeza resonaba la risa satisfactoria de Icy, la risa presuntuosa de Hothead y la alocada risa –si es que a eso se le podía llamar risa– del mismo Random.

Cuando intento meter su glosa en la boca de Optimus sintió como este insulto le encajaba una fuerte patada en su entrepierna, alejándose de él al instante.

–¡Maldito Autobot! –grito el rostro rojizo cuando se separó.

–¿Optimus estas bien? –corrieron hacia él sus subordinados.

El de armadura azul y roja no dijo nada, tenía toda la faz de un tono rojizo, tan solo se limpió la boca con el dorso del servo, mirándolo escéptico.

Dolía, dolía mucho, pero vio como el cyber-ninja sacaba sus shuriken con intenciones de herirlo aún más, rápidamente cambio a el rostro azul que al instante empezó a correr disparo abriendo un agujero en la pared por la cual escapo convirtiéndose en jet a los pocos nano-ciclos.

Todos –menos Optimus, pues seguía intentando procesar lo que había pasado– se asomaron, logrando escuchar al demente de Random reírse mientras escapaba.

* * *

El rechazo podía destrozar a cualquiera.

Bot comunes, guardias, secretarios, comerciantes, soldados... _líderes_.

Y **Ultra Magnus lo sabía**.

No debió haber tratado a Optimus así, no debió mandarlo a ser un simple "reparador de portales espaciales", no debió encontrar la Allspark.

Y aun menos ¡encontrarse con Megatron!

Sentado en su oficina, mirando el video que había llegado a su servidor.

Sentía el pecho encogerse, sentía como se le empañaban los ópticos, se sentía destrozado.

Lo había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre...

– _¿Cómo te gusta Optimus?_

– _Ahh~ duro, fuerte –jadeaba cuando sentía como el gran cable del Decepticon lo penetraba._

– _¿Cómo te gusta que te dé? –Megatron enfoco la válvula hinchada y llena de lubricantes del Prime._

– _¡Nghh! Me gusta... q-que me des todo el día, me gusta que me des duro ¡ah!_

– _¿Algo que quieras agregar_ _ **mi nuevo recluta**_ _?_

El de ópticos azules no paraba de jadear y gritar de placer.

Mostraba como lo penetraba, sin piedad, tenía energía suficiente para seguir así por un par de ciclos.

– _¿Qué piensas que tenga a uno de tus Prime? ¿Celoso? ¿Enojado? Puedes quedarte con los demás, pero este..._

Tomo a Optimus de la cintura, alzando más sus piernas para hacerle notar las grandes manchas de lubricante que había.

– _... este es_ _ **mío**_ _._

 _Dicho eso saco su pico, sobrecargando en Optimus; manchando su chasis pélvico, estómago y piernas._

– _Ah Megatron –su rostro estaba enrojecido, estaba muy cansado._

– _Una última pregunta Prime –gruño Megatron mientras enfocaba como empezaba a masturbar su propio cable–. ¿Regresaría con los Autobots?_

– _No, usted es mi nuevo Señor –respondió cubriéndose la cara con sus servos mientras hablaba–. ¿En serio le enviaras eso a Ultra Magnus?_

– _Le va a encantar –aseguro–; ...tú le encantas. Lástima que dejo a un bonito chasis de Prime en mis servos, cualquiera hubiera peleado por ti..._ _ **menos él**_ _._

Provoco unas risas en Optimus, provoco un _llanto_ en el líder Autobot.

Ya había visto suficiente.

No podía hacer nada para recuperar a Optimus, estaba condenado a saber que había sido raptado y convertido en un cortesano de Megatron.

* * *

Eran dos leones en celo.

No se dejarían vencer fácilmente.

Ninguno dejaría su orgullo, ambos eran dominantes.

Territoriales.

Agresivos y ariscos.

Y si no les creían debían preguntarle a Soundblaster que se acercó mucho a Megatron cuando quiso mostrarle los planos de Klo, o tal vez a Shockwave cuando tuvo que hacerle un examen físico a Némesis Prime para saber si su cuerpo había sido tocado por el óxido espacial.

Ambos habían acabado con golpes y rajaduras.

–¿Cuándo tendremos interfaz? –el de armadura violeta se sentaba entre las piernas de su Conjunx.

–Cuando dejes de resistirte a ser profanado por mí.

–Eso no sucederá –menciono–: tú debes entregarte a mí.

–Soy un Decepticon puro no seré desquite tuyo.

–Soy un Prime y tengo más poder sobre ti.

–No tienes poder sobre mí.

–Soy tu pareja y debes cumplir mi único capricho.

–Pues entonces tu deberás ceder primero –contraataco Megatron.

–Ni de broma yo haría eso –refuto molesto.

Y la discusión seguía hasta llegar a los besos y los disparos de cañón.

* * *

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

–Tranquilo sweetspark –el de ópticos anaranjados le dio un suave beso–. Tan solo toma mi servo cuando yo suelte el "regalo".

–Si algo sale mal –amenazó el jet–; juro que te romperé los propulsores y no te dejare entrar a casa.

–Oh vamos bro, ¿qué puede salir mal? Yo planee todo.

–Ugh, eres de lo peor Jetfire.

–Soy el mejor sparkmate, Jetstorm, pero ya silencio que ahí viene Sentinel Prime Sir.

Se escondieron un poco más, tenían un gran recipiente lleno de líquidos que sus "Creadores" les habían ordenado desechar, pero el gemelo de fuego decidió hacer una broma y Jetstorm –como buen sparkmate– decidió seguirlo en aquella travesura –¡mentira! El igual quería hacer bromas, solo que intentaba disimularlo–.

Estaban esperando que el Autobot de mal carácter pasara debajo de ellos y al verlo caminar hacia el lugar indicado rieron y con miradas traviesas dejaron caer el recipiente sobre el Autobot azul que grito al instante que sintió como el líquido lo bañaba por completo y el envase metálico lo golpeaba.

Se taparon la boca aguantando la risa, transformándose para correr lejos.

Ambos iban a la par, siguiendo sus estelas riéndose de su broma contra su líder.

* * *

 **Feliz día del amor y la amistad!**


End file.
